Gundam 00: Phoenix
by miragefla
Summary: A splinter faction of Celestial Being prepares to do their role in changing the world with their own Gundams which will change the life of one person who has nothing left.
1. The Begining

**Gundam 00: Phoenix**

**The Beginning**

* * *

Author Notes: I decided to write this as I just watched several episodes of Gundam 00 on my computer from the Internet, since Canada doesn't show it. In my fan-fic I'm going to change some elements of the story, killing some people of while letting others live, while also adding a bunch of things I've made up which will affect the story line. Criticism is appreciated. Just don't flame me if I make mistakes in some things, I haven't seen every episode, only the first season and only a few times so please bear with me. Also I'm going to start of with a short chapter, I'll make them longer till a certain point.

Update, April 1 2012: I will slowly begin editing my older chapter, fixing up and occasionally adding things. I will rename Helana's machine to the Variant from the end chapters i I realized how stupid the name was.

* * *

**Unknown Location in AEU Territory, February 13**

A large aerospace carrier flew through the skies with three Gundams and a single sleek black fighter escorting the vessel.

Unlike the new mobile suits which the three super power had recently gained, their GN Drives were emitting trails of bluish-white particles.

"Kail, give me an update on our target," a said man dressed in a leather coat and wearing sunglasses with a slight British accent to the man in front of him as he pulled out a golden pocket watch, checking the time, before he put it away.

"Bringing it on the monitor now, Wesker," Kail replied and brought up an image of the Throne Drei.

"So there's only one of them left now, luckily it's the one we're after. It's just a shame the other two did not make it." He gave a a weak sigh as they continued tracking the Throne. "To think they had caused so much damage, yet as soon as machines with their own GN Drives begin appearing they had trouble just trying to destroy one," he then stated.

Wesker was captain of this carrier known as the _Phoenix_: a large armoured carrier capable of flying through the atmosphere and breaking out into space. Although only armed with self defence flak cannons, its hull was large enough to carry a large compliment of mobile suits and tactical fighters, while being able to produce its own equipment, if it did take a considerable amount of time as it was no factory.

He was a man with a rather cool and calculating attitude. Having gained this from being in the military and taking part in several campaigns years ago, which may have been a factor when he was asked to join Celestial Being because he spoke strongly against of the numerous conflicts that broke out. However, after a year of service he betrayed Celestial Being to become his own faction.

He hated the fact they had to wait so long before they started changing the world so he took the ship and plans for three new Gundams that were to be produced before erasing himself and all related data out of the data banks of Vega with the help of his long time Innovade friend Kail who was second in command. He had it done in total secrecy making sure no one had caught them, with anyone who was under his command coming with him, and those who refused were eliminated so no one would know what had happened.

It had taken a few years to finally finish building these mobile suits completely to the specifications that they stole from Veda, the GN Drives the hardest to construct, but it was worth it, and they even had enough time to produce a spare GN Drive. From there they conducted hit and run tactics in various armed conflict warzones, but they have never revealed the Gundams till now, in fear of losing them, but with the new mobile suits being that were being built by the three super powers it was time to finally unveil their own to the world.

Wesker looked out of the bridge to with a Gundam with dark green armour and silver trim on the shoulders moving along infront of the ship with its eyes shining light orange. On its right shoulder there was a large weapon while in hand it carried a beam carbine. On the left arm was a massive shield as tall as the mobile suit itself.

The Gundam was the GD-001 Lancaster, a Gundam designed for medium-long range combat using its detachable shoulder mounted missile launcher as its main weapon, which could be swapped out for a long range heavy 450mm howitzer. On its left shoulder was a GN missile pod while its detachable shield which was connected to the left arm was known as the 'Slab' capable of withstanding the most brutal of attacks; however, it also created a large blind spot wherever the shield faced for the pilot due to its extreme height being nearly the size of the Gundam itself. The carbine it had was designed for providing the pilot with a rapid fire short-range protection and it could also take out its beam saber on its left hip for close quarters, although the mediocre manoeuvrability along with the beam saber being weaker than regular variants made it a last resort weapon.

The Lancaster could also deploy its heavy stabilizers which were mounted on each foot and in the legs into the ground for a stable firing position when using the heavy artillery gun increasing accuracy compared to trying to fire it when not set up. It was the heaviest of the three models and the slowest, but was the most armoured. And although some would say the howitzer was obselete due to requiring ammunition, it was the perfect weapon for indirect support fire and should anything be caught in the shells radius, it meant certain death.

Beside it was the dark purple and black trim GD-002 Variant a mobile suit designed for balance in mobility, survivability and firepower. It was equipped with a single beam rifle a beam saber and a pistol hidden in hip area. It was the second fastest out of the three while being reasonably armoured and had special cloak mounted onboard making it ideal for stealth missions. Last it was the most versatile out of the three with packs that could be equipped to make is suitable for almost any role. Right now it was equipped with the Gale pack making it faster and improving the power output of its weapons.

The last Gundam was the Khaki coloured GD-003 Zesus a Gundam meant to fight in close combat carrying a large physical sword for GN fields, twin beam sabers, and a small shield mounted on the left arm. The mobile suit was the fastest needing the speed to quickly close with enemies and cut them down with its close range weapons. It was also equipped with a single beam pistol for short range combat. The shield it carried also could produce a GN field allowing it greater survivability and also carried smoke launchers to blind the enemy while it either closed in or escaped. It, however, needed these defensive measures as the armour was light to allow the mobile suit to move at extremely high speeds and any shot from most weapons can puncture through its thinly armoured body with relative ease.

Although all three were powerful in their own right, the Lancaster and Zesus required support as their back-up weaponry were lacking, the Lancaster being extremely vulnerable in close combat where it couldn't use its heavier weapons, while the Zesus needed someone to cover it as it closed in, even with the defensive measures it maintained. The Variant was the only one which it could hold its own at any range, but it couldn't make up for the fact they lacked a real supporting mobile.

The Lancaster needed one as it was vulnerable to fast-movers and to make matters worse its shoulder-mounted weapons had limited ammunition. The Drei, however, would be able to keep the Lancaster in the field longer as it could carry extra ammunition in its shield pod, while the stealth field would improve their the entire groups ability to succeed in their roles without giving the enemy an early warning on radar or sensors.

"Sir, the Drei is coming into range," Kail reported to Wesker.

Wesker rested his head against his clenched hand which rested on the arm of the chair. "Prepare to apprehend the Gundam, do what you want to disable it, as long as you don't obliterate it we should be able to repair it. I would prefer, however, if the pilot could be kept alive."

A pilot then appeared on the monitor in a heavy flight suit with a rebreather and an orange tinted visor.

"Sir, requesting permission to set up my Gundam along the ridge, I'll draw its attention while the others get it from behind," the pilot responded showing the image of a rocky ridge below.

"Permission granted just don't go overboard with the Lancaster," Wesker replied as he readjusted his glasses with his left hand.

"Will do," the pilot acknowledged before cutting off the transmission.

"You sure this will work Wesker?" Kail asked. "The three are relatively new to this; with one mistake they could screw up the entire operation for months."

"They will do just fine," Wesker said as he brought out his golden pocket watch again and checked the time. "Time is precious to us."

"Why is that Captain?" Cray, the new helmsmen of the ship asked quite confused, since there wasn't any threat in the area that was after them.

"I can be an impatient man," Wesker answered. "I want to quickly begin our real interventions. Not small scale raids we've done in the past."

"But won't this draw attention to us?" Cray asked, concerned.

"It won't matter we're one of the most wanted groups out there aside from Celestial Being. I bet they're still after us our raid on one of the Human Reform League's mobile suit factories and on their shipping lanes," Kail responded to new helmsmen before he looked at the radar before turning to Wesker. "Wesker, enemy Gundam in range."

"Well then, let us begin," Wesker said as he stared at his pocket watch and started timing them.

* * *

Daveral, the eighteen year-old pilot of the Lancaster stared at the Drei as it approached unaware that there were two mobile suits moving around to flank it. Now he was just waiting on Wesker's word.

The area they were in was a rocky mountainous region with very vegetation at the base of the ridge he was on.

"Well then, let us begin," came Wesker's voice from their secure channel.

At that moment he began locking onto the Drei, the launcher moving quickly moving into firing position from its rotatable shoulder mount.

"Twelve shots should be more than enough, I hope," Daveral muttered to himself as he looked at his ammunition count.

As soon as a flashing green light of screen appeared signalling he was ready, he quickly pressed down on the trigger launching three missiles in short succession.

The Throne was quickly forced to take evasive action while trying to shoot down the missiles with its GN Handgun. The reddish Gundam then began to close in onto the Lancaster's position

It fired several shots only to have them disperse off the Lancaster's heavier armour.

"You're gonna need to do better than that," Daveral said to the Drei's pilot. "I'm surprised that didn't scratch me," he then murmured soft enough so no one could hear.

"Just leave me alone!" came a scream from the Drei. "I've already been through enough! You don't know what it feels like to be me right now!"

Daveral felt a bit of sadness, the pilot sounded extremely desperate and shaken but orders were orders and he couldn't let himself to overtaken by such thoughts in the middle of combat.

The Drei then drew a beam saber as it continued to charge at the Lancaster.

Daveral fired another salvo of missiles from the launcher as well as a burst from the carbine, the shots a whitish-blue colour. This immediately forced the Drei to back away and take evasive action.

"Alright, Flint, Helana surround it and try to force that thing out of the sky."

"Right," came a female reply.

Flint nodded his head in response as he began to close in quickly on the Drei with the Zesus.

The Zesus moved at full speed straight into the Drei managing to knock it back through the air before it swung its massive sword, but missed the Drei. The Gundam then charged again, once again knocking the Drei back, however, he had unknownily pushed it closer to the Lancaster, Flint cursed through the comm. as he saw his mistake and quickly spun around to catch back up with the Drei.

The Variant then fired several shots aiming for its legs and arms. The Throne moved again to evade, but one of the shots managed to severe its right leg off.

"Not so tough without your friends are you?" Helana said bitterly as she pressed down on the trigger, the shot almost spearing through the cockpit of the Drei.

"Careful, we don't want to destroy it!" Daveral snapped. "I'm switching to HE missiles. Should cause enough damage to take it out of commission, if its armour is light enough," Daveral announced to his teamates as he looked through his scope to see the Drei had disappered.

"It's beside you!" Helana then warned.

He then felt something smash into the side of his Gundam. "Shit, it's in my blind spot!" he growled as he tried to turn to face the Drei, but to no avail, he was just to sluggish. "Good job for driving it closer to me Flint!"

"I got it!" Helana then shouted as she fired once, driving the Drei off.

Daveral then began locking onto the mobile suit with his launcher while the other two began distracting it again. He pressed on the trigger as soon as he locked onto the Drei. The HE missile then raced towards the Gundam, fast enough to avoid being shot down and impacted right into the Drei as bits of debris were sent flying through the air, the explosion consuming the Gundam.

They would not know if the thing was still intact till they saw it and this caused the air to go silent as everyone waited to see if the plan had either failed or had been successful.

Just then, the Drei began to plummet towards the ground and crashed into the vegetation below, the head, right arm and shield pod the only thing left still attached to the Gundam's torso

"Hell ya, everything worked out!" Flint cheered. "Uhhh, sorry for driving it closer to you Daveral," he then apologized rubbing the back of his head.

Daveral sighed. "Just don't let it happen again," he replied before scanning the area.

Wesker's face then appeared on their screens with a small smile. "Good job, and all within five minutes, faster then I expected. Now, bring that Gundam back to the ship."

"Alright Helana, Flint you take the mobile suit back, I'll cover the rear." Daveral instructed as the two Gundams began closing in on the Drei's position and picking it up while the Lancaster followed after them when Daveral had made sure the area was clear.

* * *

"I guess I was wrong," Kail said as he leaned back in his chair stretching his arms. "Although it's not what you can say a real battle."

Wesker got out of his chair. "It doesn't matter they'll be tested once we get into space," he began moving towards the door to the lift. "Take command for me while I'm gone."

Kail nodded his head as Wesker got onboard and closed the door. The lift began moving down into the ship's hanger–a relatively quick trip if one was counting.

The door soon opened and he got out to just see that the mobile suits were beginning to dock in the main hanger from the observation room that overlooked the massive hanger before he opened the door left of him walking down the stairs.

A few soldiers who were wearing full combat uniform began moving towards the Drei which was then placed on the ground with a soft metallic thud before the other three mobile suits moved into their own designated facilities for maintenance.

One of the soldiers climbed on top of the machine and kicked the door of the cockpit a couple times with his heavy boots.

"Open up in there!" the soldier yelled.

There was no response as the soldier then signaled for the engineers to climb up to begin working on opening the cockpit.

Daveral walked up to Wesker taking his helmet off revealing his short black hair and brown eyes. The young man stared at the fallen Drei along with the rest of the crew, wondering what would happen.

"Do we have the parts to patch this thing back together?" Daveral asked as the engineers began unlocking the cockpit from the outside with an electronic hacking system.

"We do."Wesker crossed his arms as he waited while the engineer shouted that first set of locks had just been disengaged.

Daveral looked to see the other two Gundam pilots, Flint and Helana, not so keen in waiting for the thing to open up both were already heading towards their quarters to get changed and relax.

"Do we even know who the pilot is?" Daveral said to Wesker curiously.

"The pilot," Wesker began, "is one Nena Trinity, a human with some Innvoade abilities. And before you ask, the data was obtained by one of our covert ops teams boarding their mother ship. Quite simple as it was left unguarded."

"Is the pilot artificially engineered, like Kail, because I know no one can be born with the ability to get into Veda's terminals naturally, if I read correctly."

"Yes," Wesker replied, "But does it matter if people are artificially engineered in your opinion?"

Daveral shook his head. "As long as they breathe, eat, have emotions and the other bunch of crap that makes us who we are, I'm okay with that. They're still people."

"Just what I wanted to hear," Wesker said.

The engineer then shouted the locks were all opened as the two soldiers climbed to the cockpit with one pulling out a stun grenade before they opened the door.

There was a gunshot, but the soldiers had already dropped the grenade in and shielded themself. The soldiers then went in and dragged the pilot out who was utterly dazed for a moment before the teen-aged girl struggled to break free, screaming at them until one of the soldiers butted her in the face with their rifle causing her to stop after a painful groan in fear of another strike.

"Was that necessary?" Daveral asked.

"I'm not risking my people, they will do what it takes to subdue her while ensuring the preservation of their own lives.

Daveral nodded, though he seemed to think it was a little harsh by his unsatisfied look.

"Do you expect us to use her to pilot that machine again?"

"It depends." Wesker brought out his pocket watch again. "If we don't find a pilot soon we will likely have to. The fighter pilots, they're too used to their craft and they're veterans, we just can't just switch'em to something they're unfamiliar with; it'll take too much time and effort and it is a waste of their skill." Wesker then let out a sigh. "Good help is hard to find these days, we have three squadrons of fighters onboard, but only enough pilots for one, it's quite sad. Thankfully that will change once we get started with the plans."

"Hey there's a purple Haro in this machine!" one of the engineers then suddenly shouted as he held it up to his fellow engineers to see before they shut its system off. "For a Haro, this one looks rather evil. Just look at those eyes," the engineer commented

Wesker then climbed on top of the machine leaving Daveral behind so he could speak with the chief engineer.

"I want to machine removed off Veda's support reloacted to our stand-alone system," he instructed the engineers who nodded their heads.

"Should only take a few minutes after we've patched this thing back together, we'll get to work on it right away. It's about time we've used that spare GN Drive, it's been collecting dust over the years when its not used to generate extra power." The engineer then shouted for the machine to be moved to the repair facility as several magnet cranes came by and picked up the damaged Gundam before they began going along their tracks towards the repair facility in the back.

Wesker then moved to an intercom and switched it to the bridge's frequency with Kail's face appearing on screen.

"Prepare to take us into space; I will be up there soon to relieve you of command soon."

"Roger that, but Wesker," Kail then started. "Is it possible after that we finish the mission we head back to Earth, I prefer a place where gravity exists."

"Don't worry Kail, I prefer being in a place where you don't float around as well." he replied as Kail shut off the transmission.

"It's now time to visit our prisoner," he then said to himself as he walked towards the lift.

Daveral then ran up to him. "Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Go ahead," Wesker answered as Daveral got on the lift and they began ascending.

* * *

Nena sat curled up in a ball in her dimly lit cell still dressed in her flight suit. She couldn't believe this had just happened. She felt so powerless without her brothers to help her.

_It's all my fault,_ she thought to herself. _Johann would still be around If I had helped_ _him_.

Now she was all that was left of her family, but now she had captured with no idea what was going to happen to her. Were they going to finish the job and kill her or leave her here to rot?

She had never expected life to be so cruel to her, the only family she had taken away in a flash. Was this God's way of getting back at her for all those people she killed at that party? If it was, she did not deserve it or at least did not deserve to be stuck here as well. Wasn't losing her family enough?

She looked up and stared at the mirror on the wall infront of her above a small compact sink. Her eyes were red having cried until she had no more tears to shed, while a dark purple bruise lay on her right cheek from the bash of that rifle.

She then looked away; she couldn't bear to look at herself anymore. She was a weakling, she couldn't even defend herself against her brothers killers. She only lived because the Exia saved her at the last moment.

The lift door then open as two men entered. One was a tall blonde man wearing dark sunglasses and a leather coat, while the other was a slightly shorter black-haired man still dressed in his flight uniform while he held his helmet underneath his arm.

One of them opened the cell door and the blonde man walked in with his companion beside him. She then turned away and continued to stare at the wall, ignoring them.

"Nena Trinity," one of the men said. "You were hard for us to find." The man paused to see if she would respond, but she did not. "I'm Captain Wesker of this ship, the _Phoenix_, and I bring to you an offer that may be for the better," he continued.

After a moment or so the captain kneeled down in front of her. "I'm proposing that you join us on our efforts to help change this world."

"We've tried to change the world and my brothers got killed because of it," Nena replied coldly as she turned her body so she was no longer facing him. She wanted to be left alone

"Have you ever thought what you were doing was wrong?" the second man then asked as he leaned against the cell wall. "Do you have no sense of right or wrong? Are you one of those people who just acts on their own decision and logic without ever thinking about the consequences?"

"Daveral that is enough," the blonde-haired man said. "Did you ever have a normal life?" the man then questioned.

Nena just sat there silent.

"I guess that means a no then, doesn't it?" the other man then looked at Wesker and nodded his head signalling he could continue.

"Do you want an actual life?" Wesker then asked her softly. "I can promise you that if you help us you'll be given a chance to actually live. It's better than being stuck in this cell for the rest of your life. If you follow my commands and work together with the others you may just get something that was taken away from you."

"Huh?" She looked at him surprised for a moment. Before she turned away.

Wesker then got back up as he readjusted his sunglasses. "If you need some time to think this over I will allow you that. I will return again to see if you've made up you're mind at a later time." He ended as he walked away.

The two exited the cell, Wesker locking the door behi d him as the sound of their footsteps trailed out of the brig.

_An actual life, something me and my brothers never had_, she thought as she began having memories of when she was younger. She and her brothers had been stuck inside a lab for most of their life being taught everything by computers and Veda, while scientist just monitored their progress and treated them like an experiment giving them absolutely no freedom. They were never praised, loved, or cared about, all they had was each other to rely upon. It was because of that she hated seeing people having fun while she she worked, it wasn't fair. She and her brothers deserved it just as much as anyone else did.

Maybe she should accept Wesker's offer, she had hit rock bottom, and it was her only chance in living the life she wanted. It seemed like he was telling the truth.

She got up and looked at herself in the mirror and let the water from the sink run before she splashed her face with some of the water before she turned the faucet off, using her sleeve to wipe off the excess water and lay down on the hard mattress before she slowly began drifting into sleep.

The last thing she thought about was the offer, and she finally had an answer to it–she would accept it.

* * *

Daveral pressed the button as the lift to descend to the crew compartment.

"Sir, can I ask you something?" Daveral asked, abit hesitantly. "This has been on my mind for awhile."

"Go ahead with it," Wesker said. "You don't need to hesitate."

Daveral relaxed as he asked his question. "I heard that real Innovades don't age is that true?"

"Depends on how the gene manipulation went out as well as the nanotechnology, Kail aged normally, created as a baby and adopted from what he told me after he dug around in Veda's files." Wesker answered giving an example.

A small green light then flashed on in the intercom with a 'bong' noise. "Ladies and gentlemen we are now leaving Earth's atmosphere, be sure to secure all air locks, hatches and hanger bay doors so we don't lose oxygen, if we do the person responsible for leaving them open will get thrown out that very same place without a space suit. Thank you and have a wonderful near zero gravity day," Kail said as if he were a flight announcer over the intercoms, with a few laughs being heard in the background through the intercom before they turned it off.

"Well, Captain, this is where I get off," Daveral said as he got off the lift.

Daveral floated out of the lift as the door closed behind him. He took off towards his quarters and pressed a button on the side of the door which caused the door to open horizontally.

He closed the door behind him and floated towards a single locker at the far end of the room. He began stripping out of his flight suit before he switched out his under clothes for a pair of grey cargo pants and a dark blue coloured shirt before he grabbed his green vest and started moving out of his room before he realized he had forgot a large text book that lay on his computer table before he went back to get it.

He exited the room and headed down the hallway. He passed-by five others rooms before he made it to down to the room where he would usually go when he was bored, the cafeteria. He was the only one in here. He sat down at one of the tables and opened his book.

From reading he had done on several books he knew the eradication of war was nearly impossible from the very beginning of human history when men fought with sticks and stones to their modern society, it was all written in blood. The only way to completely remove war was to remove individuality in his opinion, something Daveral shuddered to even think about.

He was reading up on the history of the Earth because he had found it incredibly interesting. From reforms and revolutions, to the politics and how people lived back in the time, he loved it all. As he flipped to where he was, the French Revolution. He never thought a country would not do something about it's financial crisis, but they decided to spend more on themselves then to aid their country, people starving with bread prices rising due to inflation, it was insane. He was glad he never had to suffer through anything like that.

After awhile Daveral got up and checked his watch he wore. An hour had past, and it was now about the time to get something to eat as he hadn't really eaten anything for the past few hours and now was a better time than any, especially at this hour.

He could hear people already heading down the corridor, looked like everyone was going down to grab a bite to eat.

He went up to counter and grabbed a tray that already had food on it.

"Always the first one in here, huh?" the cook said with a chuckle.

"As usual," he responded as he took his tray back to the table where he was before.

He went back to reading his book while eating. He felt relieved that the ship had some gravity so everything wouldn't be flying throughout the ship. It made things alot easier for everyone onboard since everything didn't have to be buttoned down or connected to the floor.

As the cafeteria began to fill up he closed his book marking where he had stopped reading before he began finishing up his food and returned the tray to counter before he retrieved his book and left the room.

He headed back towards his room. Once he was inside he placed his book away and lay down in his bed.

He began thinking on what was going to happen soon. Eventually they were going to have to fight against the UN in space as the Captain wanted them tested. That was something he had only done in the simulations–against real soldiers, would they manage to hold their ground in combat, or would they get torn to pieces despite having superior machines?

His thoughts than shifted tto that female pilot and they way that she was so quiet answering almost none of their questions. Would she even accept Wesker's offer? If she did she would be likely she would pilot the Drei again? If she fought alongside them, would she be loyal or will she shoot them down at the first chance she gets?

Daveral pushed himself up so that he began floating slightly above his bed. _There are just so many questions,_ he said to himself in his head as he just stared at the ceiling while he began to get lost in his continuous train of thoughts. There was always something to think and worry about.

After an unknown amount of time someone knocked on his door. He adjusted himself so that his feet were touching the floor and walked over to the door and opened it with a flick of a switch.

The door slide back with his fellow teammates, Flint and Helana, at the door.

"Well what is it?" he asked the two as he went back inside his room before Helana opened her mouth.

"You know that pilot we captured, right?" Helana asked as Daveral nodded his head.

"Ya and what of it?" Daveral replied as he leaned back against his locker. "Were you also told of the offer?"

She nodded her head. "Do you think the captain will actually make her part of our team?" Helana then said. "Because I disagree with that decision."

"Why is that?" Flint asked. "I don't see anything wrong."

Helana looked down and sighed. "You're so ignorant at times," she stated before moving on. "I looked at the video of her randomly attacking a wedding ceremony going on in Spain that we recorded while tracking them, someone like that on our team could lead to alot of problems, we don't even know if she's mentally stable. People like that need to be locked up for the safety of others," her tone grew emphasising her final sentence.

"Well, didn't she lose her brothers in combat a few hours earlier just before we managed to get her? Maybe this will affect her for the better," Flint replied, optimistic. "Four Gundams are better than three, and with the new UN machines being produced, we'll need all the help we can get."

"We're just going to see how it plays out," Daveral then told them. "But Flint is right, we need all the help we can get, however, we will need to keep an eye on her until we can truly trust her no matter what. Her actions were quite brutal."

"Well, I'm still not going to trust her even if she joins us, one wrong move and I'm shooting her down," Helana said, turning her right hand into a fist and she was defintely tightening them as she left the room, but stopped just at the entrance. "She better be kept on a short leash," she finished before she left the two.

Flint let out a sigh before he turned to Daveral. "Well, what do you think we should do?"

Daveral straightened up his posture before he spoke. "Like I said, we wait and see how things play out."

"I guess we're putting our lives in the hand of God then." Flint replied, amused before the intercom came alive.

"All personnel report to your stations, I repeat all personnel report to your stations."

"Well looks like we're up again." Daveral said as he saw Flint rush out of his room before he opened his locker.

There would no logner be any more games, now, this was going to be real combat.

* * *

**HRL Space, February 11, _Phoenix_ Carrier**

Wesker stared out the bridge as they moved through the darkness of space. Soon they would be entering combat with the crew already making preparations.

They needed to test their Gundams and their pilots as they made their way to their destination.

"Detecting several signatures heading towards us looks like HRL forces coming into the area seems they were waiting for us," Kail said as he glanced over to the next console beside him. "Two squadrons of ten Tierens." he then stated.

"Cray manoeuvre the ship so our starboard weapon banks are facing them," Wesker ordered.

"Roger that, manoeuvring so starboard is facing the enemy," Cray complied.

The enemy mobile suits then began to break into smaller teams of two, likely so they could surround the ship and bombard it from all sides.

"Are our pilots ready?" Wesker asked through the intercom, cooly, to hanger control down in the main hanger.

"They're just waiting on your word to launch," the hanger's overseer replied.

"Tell them to launch first," Wesker instructed. "Leave the tactical fighter squadron in reserve, if things get bad we'll launch them."

"Yes sir."

He looked to see the three Gundams begin to launch out of the starboard side hanger as their GN particle illuminated space.

"Here they come," Kail said as the shots from the mobile suits slammed against the hull of the ship while the sound of the flak cannons could be heard from withing the bowels of the vessel as showers of shrapnel began to blanket the surrounding area.

The HRL mobile suits were now over the ship in their fire teams bombarding the entire ship. The Phoenix's hull was incredibly thick, though, trading firepower and mobility for resilence.

"Cray, begin manoeuvring so they don't get in our blind spot," Wesker ordered as Cray began turning the ship.

"Well, Wesker, we'll see if your pilots are worth their salt!" Kail exclaimed as a bright flash entered the bridge before it faded. A mobile suit had tried to get a shot at the bridge only to be torn apart by a beam from the Variant.

"They will succeed; I put my faith in them." Wesker replied as he leaned back in his chair.


	2. Show of Force

**Gundam 00: Phoenix**

**Show of Force**

* * *

**HRL Space, February 11, _Phoenix_ Carrier**

Daveral watched as another mobile suit went into flames, struck down by a well placed shot from his carbine between the Tieren's torso plates. He then turned to face another mobile suit that was firing its cannon and machine guns at him. He moved out of the way before firing a single missile, the mobile suit, however, shot it down before the missile had come close enough to do any sort of damage before shifting its attention back to him.

Daveral moved the Lancaster's shield in the way of the shots before he retaliated with another missile while firing his carbine. The mobile suit dodged the beams, but was ultimately unable to dodge the missile he had launched earlier and the resulting explosion left nothing more than mangled wreckage.

Daveral then looked to see the Zesus slice a mobile suit in half before being forced to back away as three mobile suits opened fired on it and maintained pursuit.

"Flint, I'll draw their fire, and when they're distracted you charge in!" Daveral instructed. "Helana you cover the bridge and rear of the _Phoenix_."

"Understood," Helana replied with quick nod before racing to the rear of the ship engaging the mobile suits that were going for the ship's blind spots.

"Got it," Flint then responded as he began moving out of the Tierens' line of fire a trail of leaving behind a trail of bluish-white particles in its wake.

Daveral immediately then moved into the path of the three mobile suits and drew up the Lancaster's heavy shield– the shots ricochet off the shield .

The Zesus then charged into the squadron's left flank while they engaged the Lancaster and lunged at them with its large sword, impaling one of the mobile suits through the torso before it tore its sword out and lashed out at the nearest enemy, taking off the arm and cannon of another Tieren.

The two remaining mobile suits then dispersed while the Zesus chased after the one that was unscathed.

Daveral then moved his shield out of position and began locking onto another mobile suit that was now shooting at him from the front.

_This is almost like shooting a defenseless man, but I have to do it,_ he thought to himself. Fighting an enemy that had little chance of fighting back was not something he was going to be proud later in life. A part of his mind trembled at the thought if this would haunt him by just how unnecessary this was.

Before he could get a lock, he felt something slam against the back of his Gundam then the mobile suit that was in front of him maneuvered away, breaking his lock.

He fired back with his carbine, while he tried to retain a lock back onto the first machine through his scope. Before he could finish locking on once again, shot speared into the launcher's fragile tracking system–Daveral was now looking at a blank image. He then switched the scope off as he tracked the first mobile suit firing the beam carbine only to miss.

"What a lucky shot," Daveral commented slightly surprised at what just happened as he continued to press down on the trigger all his shots continuing to miss. "Damn it I can't do anything!" he then cursed as he was forced to dodge the incoming rounds which were continuing to impact into the armour of the Lancaster, being too slow to out manoeuvre the two mobile suits. "If only this thing wasn't so damn heavy and slow."

Another mobile then swooped in, attacking from behind as well.

The three mobile suits able to evade the flak cannons by getting closer up to the point where the flak cannons would make the situation worse for Daveral. Thankfully, the cannons had stopped firing once the turrets' targetting systems deemed that a friendly was in danger of getting hit.

The three machines were just unloading everything they had, hoping the Lancaster would fall from their relentless barrage. They circled him making it that more difficult for him to aim.

Daveral looked to see the status of his machine and saw the rear of the body glowing red on screen; the armour was starting to give way from the barrage of shells.

Their GN Drives just simply did not offer the same performance Celestial Being's did by a considerable margin even if though they could generate an endless amount of particles.

_Anymore of this and I'm finished, _he thought to himself as another shot slammed into the back of his machine, shaking Daveral around in his seat. At this rate, one of those shots were going to get through and that would not be pleasant at all.

He then saw them stop circling and charge in with their rifle bayonets raised towards him.

Immediately the carbine was stowed away and then the Lancaster's beam sabe was ignited. The Lancaster lashed out at the two behind him while detaching its massive shield just when the one in front of him was about to strike causing the machine to hit the shield instead

Daveral immediately then launched half of the Lancaster's GN missiles, most managing to plunge into the two machine's body before he pulled out of the blast radius, letting the two Tierens explode in a shower of particles.

The last one then tried to engage the Lancaster with the two heat sink bayonets mounted at the end of its rifle again.

The young man nearly froze in the face of death until the Tieren immediately cam to a halt, a blade emerging through its chest causing the machine to go limp.

"They're not so tough!" Flint shouted with a grin on his face.

Daveral gave a sigh of relief before he commented on Flint's attitude after he had pulled himself together. "Stay focused, this isn't a game you know." He was grateful that Flint had saved his life, but it didn't change his opinion on how he acted during combat like this was some sort of game.

"No need to fear, I know," Flint said with a laugh as he caught up with a fleeing machine and sliced in half with the Zesus's blade. "But I rather not be faced with the grim reality with what we're doing. You can mope after this if you want to."

Darren sighed. "Right and you can go get yourself killed while you're at it," he muttered as he went after another Tieren.

Underneath the ship the Variant engaged with two Tierens both exchanging fire with each other. The Variant then disappeared behind its optical cloak before it closed in for a better shot.

The two mobile suits, however, kept moving knowing the Variant could strike from anywhere, staying still was suicide.

The Variant then fired at them from behind taking one of the machine's head off before firing into its torso causing it to explode. The second one began to shoot at the Variants's position before the machine disappeared from sight once more with a mere flicker of energy.

"Where did you go this time?" the pilot snarled before he let a blood curling scream as a beam saber went straight through the cockpit.

"Alright, moving on," she said softly to herself before she was suddenly interrupted by a Tieren that fired at the Variant catching her by surprise. The shots impacted into the Gale pack and Helana was forced to jettison before it exploded.

Before the mobile suit could get another shot off a volley of flak began raining down at it. The shrapnel merely scratched the machine, but it was more than enough to cause the pilot to back away in fear of a direct hit.

Kail then appeared on screen with narrowed eyes and a frown. "You've got the Gale pack destroyed already?" he said in surprise before he let out a sigh.

"Well, I'm sorry, if that makes anything better," she apologized half-heartedly. "The Gundam is still intact, at least," she then stated.

"It's not like they're easy to replace, this is costing us more than it costs them," Kail grumbled before he disappeared from her screen..

Helana then scanned the bottom of the ship and found there were no more mobile suits to engage and decided to check on the bridge.

The Variant emerged from beneath the _Phoenix_ and looked to see the other two Gundams had drawn the remaining mobile suits to the port-side of the vessel, the Zesus cutting a swath through the Tierens while the Lancaster provided fire support.

"Guess the simulation paid off," Daveral said as he fired at one of the mobile suits with his missile launcher and letting loose another salvo from his Gundams GN missile pod.

The Zesus then quickly flew out of the area as the missile tore apart anything they had tracked on to. As a large smoke cloud came from the destruction, the Zesus then went back in to finish anything that was left.

"You said it!" Flint replied with a shout as he lunged at another mobile suit.

The Tieren backed off just when he slashed while the remaining suits surrounded him and began launching containment gel and nets in a desperate attempt to hold the Gundam down. It appeared the units sent to intercept one wanted to take a Gundam if possible or they could be simply equipped with such weapons to have a better chance at surviving.

"Shit, this isn't good!" Flint exclaimed as he dodged the strange substance that was fired at him as he charged at the Tieren in front of him again.

He then tried to slash with his sword at the mobile suit only to notice the right-arm would not move. It had been somehow struck right in joint and deny all attempts for the arm to properly function.

"I think it's about time you pulled back," Daveral announced to him.

"It doesn't matter!" Flint growled. "I've still got use of the other arm!"

The Zesus left arm pulled out one of its beam sabers and charged at the mobile suit straight ahead of him.

The mobile suit skirted to the left causing the Zesus to fly straight past it, but it didn't matter as the Zesus quickly spun around a second later taking the upper section of the torso of with one stroke.

Daveral watched as Flint went back on his spree of destruction while he sat back providing support fire, constantly scanning the area to make sure no mobile suit would flank him.

_Just retreat already_, he said in his mind, looking at the enemy.

A warning signal rang in his cockpit as Daveral looked to see a mobile suit coming from right flank. One of the remaining Tierens had broken off to engage him hoping that a lucky shot would penetrate that already weakened Lancaster.

The thing let loose all its remaining ammunition only for the rounds to bounce off the shield before lowering it so the beam carbine was pointed right at the Tieren.

Daveral just shook his head at the mobile suit pilot's stupidity as he pressed down on the trigger sending yet another enemy to their death.

* * *

Wesker smiled as he watched the battle unfold beside him from the bridge. The enemy forces were rapidly dwindling; soon the enemy would be forced to call a retreat with their casualties. This was bringing in both experience for their pilots and combat data that could be analysised in the future.

"Well, Kail, they may not be fighting those new GN-X mobile suits, but what do you think of their performance?" he asked.

"I would say that they're decent, but against any experience opponent their going to have a tough time," he paused as he took a quick look at the battle before he continued. "Those new GN-X mobile suits will pose a big problem with their beam weaponry, speed, and thicker armour. And our pilots still don't work the best in a team with Flint being the hotshot he is and Helana being a bit of a lone wolf unless Daveral starts shouting orders."

"Speaking of new machines, what are the UN forces up to?" Cray then interrupted turning his head to the two.

"I believe the UN forces are about to do battle with Celestial Being again," Wesker brought up a visual of a large golden mobile armour and several GN-X mobile suits with it taken by a satellite disguised as debris.

Cray looked in awe at the size of the thing. He had never seen anything like along with the rest of the crew only Wesker and Kail weren't surprised.

Kail turned to the captain. "So are we going to intervene?" he asked.

Wesker shook his head. "We've got our own personal matters to attend to." He then brought up an image of one of their base on Earth which was located in Pakistan.

"The HRL is amassing forces to enter Pakistan and go after our base in the Thar Desert that has been a pin their their back for years," he stated. "It's the first base they've managed to find, and I don't intend it to be the first one we lose."

"Don't forget we're also going there because we've got a few things to pick up," Kail then added.

"What exactly are we going to pick up?" Cray then asked curiously.

"We're picking up a few new packs for the Variant. Right now only have two packs onboard both being Gale packs, one which was just destroyed, and a long-range heavy beam cannon for the Lancaster so it will be less reliant on something hulling the ammo for it," Kail answered as he looked to see the mobile suits begin to retreat probably to enemy transport vessels out of their sensor range. "I bet Flint is going to be pissed that he's not getting any gifts," he then chuckled. "Which is good, he's got enough toys to play with as it is."

He then saw the Zesus pursue after the remaining mobile suits on radar. "Enemy is on the retreat, let them go for now," Kail ordered as the three Gundams began to return to the carrier.

"Alright Cray," Wesker began. "Set a course to the designated marker, from there we'll begin our descent."

"Roger," Cray acknowledged.

The Phoenix then began its slow, but steady course through space soon it would begin its descent to back to Earth.

* * *

The three Gundams landed in the hanger and headed to their respective docking zone; crews were already waiting to begin repairs on machines from whatever damage they had took.

"Well I guess I need to keep close to one of you guys next time when in combat, almost got myself killed there," Daveral said to the others through the comm. as he then opened his cockpit and proceeded to get down from his Gundam via a rappel line.

When he got onto the hanger bay deck he met up with the lead engineer who was monitoring the repairs already taking place.

"Well, what's the damage?" he asked.

The engineer signalled him to wait as he looked at the monitor which was analyzing the Gundam before it came back with the results.

"The E-carbon armour in the rear and front section of the torso has nearly given away. It's tough, but not that tough. We're going to just replace the whole thing since it's quicker, after that we have to rearm the machines GN missile pod and replace the missile launchers tracking system. Should take about hour or two depending on how it goes," the engineer explained as he showed Daveral the results on the screen. "Seriously, don't get so shot up next time."

"I'll try." Daveral then looked over at the Drei which had been nearly patched up and was now undergoing replacement of its drive. "What is the status on the that thing anyways?" he then asked.

The engineer then began bringing up the results for the Drei. "It's been repaired, but we still have to install the GN Drive and take of Veda support after that we have to upgrade it," the engineer answered. "Those false GN Drives are abominations. The fact that their particles are specially treated to the point where the particles can cause poisoning just makes me want to throw the one from the Drei into the Sun. They are, however, much cheaper and easier to build. If we lose our Drives there'll be no replacements for a long time."

"Thanks for the info and the heads up," Daveral said as the engineer then turned back at his screen while Daveral decided to head back to his quarters.

To his left was an Ace tactical fighter to his left in a smaller sub hanger specifically meant to store them.

The Ace was a high speed tactical fighter the workhorse of their aerospace forces. It was capable of doing almost anything due to its customizable weapon pods that took the shape of the fighter's long wings. From dog fights, reconnaissance, to tank hunting and bombing, it could do it all. The only thing it lacked was armour, but its high speed made up for it.

Its standard armament was two 75mm high velocity auto cannon system one mounted along each side of the cockpit providing the craft with enough firepower against ordinary mobile suits. Still it wasn't an ideal fighter for use in space, especially since space debris could tear through the craft if the pilot was not careful. The fact their thrusters were fixed also did not take advantage of space combat.

He then looked to see several long, but narrow low profile tanks with a 100mm rapid fire cannon and twin rocket launchers on the side of the small round turret. Several crews were working on equipping them with a small domed shape pod on the sides of the vehicles. He didn't know the vehicles name or what those pods were for, but he knew it was the mainstay of their forces on the ground for their operations being a fast hit and run tank and the missiles were the tanks main armament the cannon was just for hitting soft targets.

They were the one of the few paramilitaries who still used fighter planes and tanks, and although considered obsolete, they were putting them to good use as they both suited their style of hit-and-run warfare to whittle down the larger enemy forces with surgical strikes before landing the final blow with the new Gundams. The fact they were cheaper and easier to obtain was likely also another reason, they also all happened to be Rising Phoenix designs.

Daveral proceeded to one of the lifts. After a short trip he got off he headed down to his quarters.

Quickly he proceeded to stip out of his flight suit once he had entered his room and got changed after a quick shower.

The ships intercom came on. "All personnel prepare for atmospheric re-entry," a voice came.

Daveral glanced around just to make sure everything was buttoned down. He felt the ship shake and rattle slightly as the ship began entering the atmosphere.

Laying flat on his bed, he grabbed a novel waiting from his collection of books. Something to pass the time between the boredom of staying on the _Phoenix_.

When the ship had made it through the intercom then came alive again. "We've entered Earth's atmosphere and proceeding towards our Pakistan base. E.T.A ten minutes"

_Great we're going to be in a desert,_ Daveral thought to himself as he flipped the page.

He continued reading unti it was announced over the intercom that they had arrived at the base.

It was at that very moment Flint then opened the door to Daveral's surprise causing him to lower his book just enough so he could see Flint's head.

"C'mon, Captain wants us on the bridge."

"And I was just getting to the good part," Daveral said closing his book as he got up and exited his room the door shutting behind him.

He boarded the lift with Flint as it proceeded to the bridge.

"So what did you think of that battle?" Daveral asked.

"It makes me excited for our next one, nothing like feeling the rush of combat," Flint replied with a grin.

"You enjoy combat a bit too much in my opinion," Daveral began with a look of concern. "Why do I get the feeling that your eagerness for combat is going to get one of us killed?"

Flint gave a laugh before he settled down. "Don't worry, I'm not to the point I won't follow orders, you can trust me to get it done." He gave a thumbs up.

Daveral just turned back to face the door of the lift with a 'hmph', unamused.

He neither wanted Flint, Helana, and himself to be killed for he was their leader and it was his responsibility to be in charge of them, but Flint always brought a feeling of uneasiness due to how hot-blooded he was. The guy would rather charge unless told of strategy, which he was thankful for.

The lift door then opened and the two exited the lift and moved towards part of the bridge where Helana, Wesker, and Kail were, the three looking at one of the large monitors which showed several videos of fighters and mobile suits engaging each other from the previous sortie that had happened before they've arrived.

"Well, now that our three pilots are here we might as well begin." Kail said to Wesker who nodded his head.

"Daveral, Helana, Flint, we're giving you another assignment." Wesker told them as he switched the screen so it was looking over one of the HRL bases in the region. "Your assignment is the destruction of this forward base. Daveral, you'll be using the 450mm howitzer to bombard their mobile suit storage facilities from afar. The Variant will head out first and spy on the enemy base with its cloaking field on relaying the precise coordinates of the targets to the Lancaster. Flint you're going to be staying in reserve for the moment."

"That's no fun," Flint whined with a saddened face.

"It's not suppose to, you're just back-up if the enemy responds to our actions," Wesker said before he moved on. "Anyways, Daveral you should be able to bombard them from here so no need to having to worry about ammunition."

"Won't that give away our position?" Daveral questioned. "And we've only used the howitzer in simulations, you sure its accurate enough?

"It doesn't matter they already found this base." said Kail. "And any half-decent artillery piece should be well able to hit a stationary target from several kilometers away without any trouble."

"What about the other base in the region?" Helana then asked as she switched the screen without permission to the second base not quite far from the first one. "Is our aerospace force taking care of that?"

"Nope, our Viper tanks have got that. They'll eliminate all key targets in the base before quickly getting back out," Kail told them.

"You're sending these...relics to engage an actual enemy force?" Helana said in surprise.

Kail sighed before he explained to her about their tanks. "The concept of tanks is ancient, but these vehicles are not and they've got enough speed and firepower to do their assigned tasks as hit-and-run vehicles."

Helana wasn't so convinced by Kail's explanation as she crossed her arms and went silent.

Daveral looked around to see they were the only pilots on the bridge. "Where are the tank crews, shouldn't they be getting briefed on this?"

Kail turned to him. "Tank commanders have already been briefed, they know what they're doing."

Wesker then opened his mouth. "You have three hours before the operation begins, that should be when most enemy mobile suits have returned to base and the crews are asleep, although just be ready for the worst case scenario, relay anything strange back to us during the operation."

The three were then dismissed as they began moving back to the lift.

"What do you know I get to bombard the enemy from extreme ranges, something that I may actually enjoy where the enemy can't strike back most of the time," Daveral said, rather relieved they were staying out of the thick of the fight, to the others.

Flint sighed. "Lucky you, you get to pummel the enemy to the ground while I'm forced to wait in the ship and act as back-up. I hate back-up roles."

Helana remained silent, not showing interest on what the two were saying, still staring at the door.

Daveral was glad he was placed in a Gundam designed as a long-range support unit, not only could he stay out of the fighting while bombarding the enemy on the ground but the amount of armour the Lancaster had made him feel alot safer, if he had been placed in the Zesus he would of probably just run away, he couldn't stand to be in such a lightly armoured machine.

The lift proceeded to the crew quarters and the three headed their separate ways, Daveral heading back to his room and sat down in his chair and opened his drawer with a key and pulled out a sleek, expensive looking laptop and flipped it on.

After he got in we looked opened a file know as 'Notes'. The file contained various details about everything Daveral had heard and seen. Every simulation experience, every person he had met, every piece of equipment, he kept notes on all of them and would add to them whenever he felt like it.

He started to add notes from what he had witnessed in combat placing it under something called 'Combat'. He added information about combat with the Tierens, as well as his own performance and the others. He then moved and began typing about Flint stating that one day he would get someone killed before he started another point. He began typing about his first encounter with Nena Trinity, he didn't have much to put down aside that the she had lost her brothers and how she acted during the offer.

After he was finished he sat back in his chair and closed his laptop down, putting it away before locking it in the drawer. He then grabbed his book he had been reading previously hoping the three hours would comer later than sooner.

* * *

**Thar Desert, February 11, _Phoenix_ Carrier**

On the bridge Wesker and Kail discussed about Nena, which was extremely controversial with some crew members who had heard about it. Most people disagreed with the captain's decision, although they would not be able to change his mind once he made a permanent decision.

"You're sure about this?" Kail asked who handed a cup of coffee to Wesker before he drank from his own. "Who's to say she won't shoot your pilots in the back."

"Ah, that question, I've been getting it alot from Helana," Wesker then took a sip out of the coffee before continuing. "I'm sure Nena Trinity will be a valuable asset to the team, it'll take time but eventually it will work out."

"If that's the case," Kail said as he leaned back in his chair, "when do you expect her to get going out on regular missions if she accepts her offer?"

"The moment she's ready to leave her cell and the Drei is ready for action. If she wants to help us, she'll do so immediately. It's the only reason the offer exists int the first place," Wesker stated.

Kail finished his coffee before changing to subject to the operation that's going to happen.

"You think it's possible for the enemy to be using those bases as decoys while they close in on us?"

"It's possible, which is why we're keeping the base's fighter squadrons in reserves as well as our own," Wesker said looking at his watch before closing it.

"Speaking of fighters, I think we need to transfer some of the bases pilots to our ship, having only one squadron out of three could possibly be our doom." Cray then butted in from the front of the bridge.

Kail turned his head to the younger man. "We will when there are enough pilots to go around, but we're still waiting for recruits to join, there's not a lot of people willing to join based on our ideals. Most people these days are driven by money or can't keep their mouths shut."

Cray nodded his head before he asked another question. "You think the HRL is just here to destroy us?"

"I doubt it, they're probably going to get Pakistan to join the HRL, be it by negotiations or force," Wesker said. "We'll just have to see what happens, and although getting Pakistan to join the HRL will help this country quite a bit, there will be considerable of tension, and I suspect people may even riot wanting to remain completely independent nation. Still at least it's unifying the world, though hopefully it won't erode the culture already in place. It would be a shame if it did," Wesker then finished his drink before crushing the cup. "Well I think it's time to see if Nena is going to accept our offer," Wesker then said.

Wesker then activated the intercom to the personnel in the brig. "Bring Miss Trinity up to the bridge."

"Right away," came a response from the other side.

"Now let's see how things turn out." Wesker then looked out through the bridge's observation ports and saw the Variant already deploying, vanishing into the air several moments after it had taken off, all ahead of time.

* * *

Nena waited silently, cuffed, as the lift ascended towards the bridge. Two guards stood beside her one on each side both with rifles slung behind their backs. She could tell they were glancing at her as if she was a crazed psychopath and they seemed ready to bring their weapons to bear the moment they felt it was necessary.

It also didn't help that she was still tired, having only slept a few hours; she was having trouble just staying awake.

It was silent ride with only the sound of the lift moving up the shaft towards the bridge being of anything worth of note.

The lift then came to a complete stop before the door in front of her opened.

"Move it," the guard told her in a gruff voice as she walked into the bridge.

She looked out to see it was completely dark outside aside from the lights that were dimly flickering on the ship's hull.

She was greeted by Wesker who looked at one of the guards. "Release her," he said as the guard complied, though the one doing it did not seem pleased by the order.

"So do you accept the offer?" Wesker asked hoping to hear an answer.

Nena simply nodded her head as her answer.

"Just be warned, what you're going to be assigned will not easy, it'll be difficult if not dangerous," Wesker warned her giving her a chance to back down.

"It doesn't matter," she replied a bit sleepily. "I'll still do whatever it takes. I want to live."

A sudden, earth-shaking blast suddenly came from outside it. It sounded like an artillery piece, a really big artillery piece

"Well, I guess that is it then, you'll be assigned to your team tomorrow, for now you'll be locked in your assigned quarters until the time being" the blonde-haired man then signalled the guards to take Nena to her room before he turned back to the monitor.

Nena followed the guards to the lift as they then proceeded down to the lift. When they arrived to the they took her to the room she was assigned. They opened the door and told her to get inside before they then sealed and locked the door behind her.

Nena looked around the small room. There wasn't much aside from a standard military locker, a simple bed, a metalic desk and a trunk in front of the bed. There was also a small bathroom also located in the room beside the locker when she glanced to her right.

She quickly changed out of her flight suit and placed it into the locker leaving her only dressed in her underclothes before she fell into the bed and wrapping herself with the sheets and let sleep envelope her.

Tomorrow she would meet her team and from then on she would work towards a new life.

* * *

Daveral pressed down on the trigger as the 450mm roared to life, the shell heading off towards its doomed target over the vast sea of sand. He had switched the screen to a grid square map of the entire area. Currently he had zoomed it in on the base with a green blip showing the location of the Variant while red blips were enemy targets designated by the it. He had already taken out two hangers; the 450mm being incredibly accurate over the long distance when paired with a spotter; though, it may be due to expensive ammunition that allowed the ammunition to adjust for variables while in-flight.

The Rising Phoenix Pakistan base was a large facility, most of it being underground. The only things up top were the runway and several hangers which were made to appear if the place had been abandoned, but ever since word came of HRL forces, the place began to get back into order for what could be conflict.

The underground portion of the base was accessed by a large metal bunker that stuck out of the ground covered completely by sand aside from the wide entrance enough to fit a modern day aircraft carrier. Surrounding the perimeter of the base were automated missile turrets hidden underground only coming online when the bases commander or high authoritive figures in the group allowed it.

Daveral turned his head to his left, around the Lancaster were two large clips meant to feed the enourmous weapon each capable of holding six shells. An impressive feat considering how big the weapon was.

As he sat back, adjusting for a new target, Helana's voice then came on the line.

"Confirm hit on target," Helana said to Daveral. "That leaves three hangers remaining."

"Roger that," Daveral replied as he began adjusting the howitzers angle up several degrees before traversing enough so the Lancaster was in position.

"This is just how I always want to fight an enemy," he said as he pressed the trigger. "Far enough so they can't strike back and that I don't have to see them."

Helana then appeared on screen right after the final shell struck its target bringing up an image of the ruined base.

"Something seems wrong," Helana then commented. "You'd think they would've responded by now," she stated. "This seems like a diversion, I'm going to scout the area before heading back there could be another base further back."

Daveral nodded his head. "Roger, I'll tell the others on what you're doing," Daveral then swapped for the _Phoenix_'s command channel. "Helana's heading out to see if there are anymore enemy bases," he told the staff on the bridge of the _Phoenix_.

"Understood, maintain watch until confirmed destruction of second enemy base." Kail responded.

Daveral waited for a minute or so before the comm went alive, it was from one of the tank commanders.

"Second enemy base is abandoned aside from a few derelict mobile suit being in the hangers, no personnel detected," a voice radio-filtered voice through his communications then called. "I repeat enemy base is abandoned, no personnel or any sign of activity here at all, returning to base."

A warning then appeared, telling Daveral to glance at his sensor.

Daveral immediately checked his sensors with his eyes widening. Several blips were just coming onto his screen, they had somehow gotten past thier long-range detection sensors.

"Sir," he said over to the _Phoenix_'s bridge. "We have a problem out here, enemy troops are moving in on our position. They've somehow managed to get closer then they should've."

"Engage at will. We're already scrambling the defense teams and recalling all forces in the field, the Variant is to stay in the field to find out where they came from," Wesker acknowledged.

"Roger commencing bombardment," Daveral replied as traversing his Gundam so he was facing the direction the enemy forces were coming from; judging by the blip's speed on the sensor he knew it was a combination of ground, and high-mobility variants of Tierens.

"Enemy E.T.A is five minutes, maybe less," Kail warned everyone.

Daveral nodded his head in acknowledgement. "What a risky move using both bases as diversions to spread our forces thin," he then said. "But just how did they manage to get so close?"

The Lancaster then began to fire in the direction of the enemy while fighters from the main base, and the Phoenix began taking off. With all of their tanks were on their way back, it would be at least fifteen minutes until they've returned.

Daveral then switched over to Flint's channel. "Looks like you get to have you're fun after all," Daveral said, although he was not too happy about it.

Flint grinned as he began moving his Gundam out of the hanger.

Daveral watched as several blips on his sensors disappeared; the targets being caught in the howitzers large blast radius. "Talk about luck," he commented as he squeezed on the trigger once more.

On grid screen the slower enemies was beginning to spread out to avoid the artillery fire. As they did so, he switched off the grid map, returning to regular view and undeploying the Lancaster's stabilisers. The howitzer was useless against the enemy if they've got any closer, and if he was caught in the open while this was equipped he wasn't going to be able to put up much of a fight.

Daveral then began moving the Lancaster back inside the ship and into his docking zone before one of the engineers appeared on his screen.

"Why are you back in here shouldn't you be bombarding the enemy?" the engineer asked.

"I need to swap out for the missile launcher. That way I'll be ready for them when they arrive," Daveral explained.

"Will do," the engineer then began activating his console. "If you wanted to know the beam cannon is ready to go if you need it."

"I'll use it later," he responded hastily as he disengaged the locks for the howitzer on the shoulder mount with the flick of a button.

A large mechanical arm had already clamped onto the howitzer and removed it before another one quickly attached the missile launcher onto the shoulder mount. Daveral did a quick inspection of the systems to make sure it was mounted correctly and ready for use.

As soon as it was fully equipped and prepared, the Lancaster walked back out the hanger and down the ramp.

When he got back in front of the ship he saw several dots in the sky and zoomed in on them. Like he had expected, they were high mobility Tierens while a tleast three dozen of desert camoflauged, ground-types marched over the dunes clouds of sand behind them.

He began locking onto the lead mobile suit and fired once the system gave him the go ahead. He looked to see the enemy trying to shoot the missile down, but the projectile was just too fast for their tracking system and like that, one of their comrades was gone in a massive explosion leaving the remains smoldering.

The Lancaster then took off into the air to get a better a view with the Zesus beside it.

When the enemy was within engagement range of the ship he opened up with a volley of missiles from his missile pod and launcher.

The missile plunged into mobile suits unfortunate to get hit before they exploded leaving only bits of flaming debris and burning husks.

"There sure is alot of them," Flint pointed out as he watch the turrets popping out of the ground, and began engaging the advancing enemy forces.

Daveral ignored Flint's comment as he bombarded the enemy again whittling down the mobile suit strike force. It didn't matter how many there were, as long as they held out until the others got back they would be fine.

After another barrage of missiles Flint then recklessly raced into combat while the fighters that had been dispathced and had been waiting overhead also began to move in.

The battle then started to rage as Daveral saw shots being fired from both sides in the darkness. Mobile suits were getting cut down by the Zesus, while fighters launched missiles at the high mobility variants which were in the air while others dived in strafing the area with cannon-fire and deployng either bombs or missiles onto the enemy.

He then looked to see a high mobility Tieren dodging several autocannon rounds from one of the fighters which passed by the machine. The Tieren began tracking and fired at the fighter forcing the plane to veer to the right as it attempted to come around for another run.

A stray round then impacted the fighter's lightly armoured wing which still contained some missiles sending the plane into a roaring explosion a second after it got hit, bits of debris being scattered across the battlefield while what was left of the plane burned brightly a plummeted to the ground.

He could not tell what was happening to both sides as more and more explosions filled the darkness which was night with fireballs falling towards earth, tracers being fired wildly through the air, while small black specks would occasionally appear on screen before hitting the ground and engulfing whatever was around them in a devastating explosion that temporarily flickered in the dark before quickly disappearing.

A mobile suit then began firing at him before he dispatched it with a shot from his carbine going through the chest at short-range.

He began to set back down onto the ground as the mobile suits in the front ranks began coming to a halt and focusing their fire on the Zesus that had torn into their ranks.

"Flint get the hell out of there unless you want to be a dead man!" Daveral shouted as the Zesus then immediately began to pull from combat after he had launched his smoke screen. There were just too many for even Flint to be comfortable with. The man might enjoy fighting in Gundam but he wasn't completely crazy.

Daveral launched a missile at the first mobile suit that came into his scope. The mobile suit was distracted by the fighters and turned to intercept just as the missile was about to impact into it, and in a split second there was only a mangled husk from where the Tieren once stood.

By then the Lancaste hadr fired another missile, but this time it was hit by a barrage of shells causing it to be destroyed in mid-air. The front line of mobile suits were putting up a wall of fire to stop any missiles from the ground from hitting them as well as forcing the Zesus and Lancaster into a defensive position while their back ranks where attempting to blast fighters out of the sky

The turrets that were in the enemies path were now long gone being overwhelmed by the amount of machines and firepower the HRL had brought with them. And while the fighters were managing to put up a fight they simply could not fight in a prolonged engagement.

Flint then appeared on his screen. "What're we going to do now?"

Daveral thought for a moment before he answered. "Flint, get in there and disrupt their formation. Your GN field just might be able to hold." he instructed.

Flint nodded his head, with a slight glare at Daveral. "Oh, now you want me to get in there. If I die because of you, I'll be back to haunt you for your mistake," Flint stated as he steeled his nerves as he began moving back into the fray with his GN field up.

The Zesus rushed towards the line while the GN field took the shots for it and sliced at the first mobile suit that was at sword's length. The machine toppled over, a portion of the upper torso began to fall that off before the mobile suit went critical and the rest of it exploded.

The other Tierens then began backing away from the machine which just continued to cut through whatever got in the way of its sword. They were no longer able to put up a wall of rounds to stop incoming missiles.

Daveral looked at his ammunition count. "Only three missiles left, might as well hurry and use them while I still have a chance," he said to himself as he began locking onto three separate machines.

He fired his remaining missiles, two managing to make it through and strike their target dead on taking them out. The third missile spiralled out of control having been struck midway through flight and exploded near the Zesus's position, the machine just right outside of the blast zone.

If Flint cared, he didn't show it as he just kept cutting down enemy units with a grin back on his face.

With an empty launcher Daveral decided it would be best to use the beam cannon, it would be faster to swap out then reloading the launcher, and he would have alot more shots to fire which could almost not be stopped.

Daveral then got on line with the engineers from his station. "Better ready that beam cannon, I'm coming back in!" he shouted as the Lancaster began moving back inside the Phoenix.

When the Lancaster was docked the mechanical arm began removing the missile launcher before replacing it with the new beam cannon. The weapon was a dark black colour and was relatively the same size as the missile launcher.

The engineer then appeared on screen. "Be warned this thing drains alot of particles if you decide to fully charge it," he warned.

"I got it," Daveral said as he began moving back out once the large, heavy beam cannon was fully secured.

He looked to see the Zesus still out there disrupting the enemy formation.

Daveral began charging the beam cannon, he didn't know how powerful this weapon was or how many particles he would be left with, but firepower was what they needed. The enemy would surely run if enough show of force was witnessed, although destroying just as many machines would work as well. And one single strike was better than several seperate strikes.

"Flint get out of there!" Daveral demanded through the comm. "You've done your job!"

He looked to see the Zesus begin pulling back with its GN Field back up after launching more smoke to mask itself from additional shots. The Zesus had taken some damage with dents and scratches lining almost every part of the machines frame from either shell splinter, debris, or nearby explosions, but it was nothing serious.

When Flint had got out of the way Daveral pressed down on the trigger. A moment later a powerful beam was emitted from the beam cannon which caught several Tierens, spearing through them before the Lancaster did a sweep with the beam that began to cut down many more as machines began to evade and loosen the formation, some using nearby comrades to take the brunt of the blow allowing them enough time to get out of the beam's reach.

Once the computers began warning Daveral about the drain on his particle supply he ceased-fire and let out a breath. Some many people had just disappeared in just a few seconds by his hand.

"That's what I call drawing the line in the sand," Flint said as he stared at the carnage before he saw the enemy begin to retreat. "Their pulling back, I think you scared them off."

Daveral then looked up at his screen. "I don't think it was me though, even with that show of force," he pointed out as several friendly blips appeared on his sensors.

He zoomed in and saw several tanks roll out behind the enemy forces and began firing a barrage of missiles before quickly backing off before repeating the cycle. The rockets dug into the enemiy's armoured bodies before detonating from within the machine which sent pieces of their victims everywhere across the sand.

"They're on the retreat!" someone then shouted out.

Daveral watched as the Tierens began retreating, the high mobility units covering the retreat for their slower ground cousins.

Daveral just sat back and took his helmet off and lay back in his seat while he stared at the flaming wrecks smoke bellowing from the carcass of dozens of machines which filled the night sky as the Viper tanks continued after their prey.

* * *

Author Notes: I know Nena didn't get much spotlight in this chapter, but I promise in the next one she'll be in the story alot more and please don't have anything against the Viper tanks I know it seems out of place, but they're here to stay.


	3. Introductions

**Gundam 00: Phoenix**

**Introductions**

* * *

**United Kingdom, February 11, **

Gathered in a assembly room were the main leaders of the Union, AEU, and the HRL as well as military officials who all looked at a video of three new Gundams cutting down HRL forces in space and Pakistan's Thar Desert.

After they had finished watching talks began between the three major superpowers.

"This is extremely disturbing. Just when we thought we had put an end to the Gundam threat, more of them appear." the President of the Union said.

The HRL prime minister then spoke. "We are fortunate they are not part of Celestial Being, or we may have never defeated them, but it's still disturbing that they belong to the paramilitary group known as the Rising Phoenix that has constantly disrupted our operations, from our shipping lanes to our factories, and now they interfere with operations in other countries."

The Union president then gave a sigh. "No matter how hard we try, no matter how many sacrifices are made by our brave soldiers, we just can't eliminate the Gundam threat, even if they aren't part of Celestial Being. The fact they're part of a well trained and armed paramilitary organization that answers to almost no one cannot be ignored if they decide to extend their operations from HRL territory to that of the Union and AEU."

"It's even worse that we do not know their true fighting strength, we've only located one of their bases and that attack we've just launched failed miserably. There could possibly be multiple bases located throughout the entire world that we don't know of." a HRL general then added.

"We need to take action now if we linger to long on this decision it could cost us dearly." a Union member then said. "We need to contain this threat before the Rising Phoenix makes its move."

"Yes, but if we attack too quickly we could possibly be sacrificing the lives of our soldiers with little gain in return. We should wait for more new mobile suits to come off the assembly line before we launch an attack. Once we have enough we should be able to overwhelm them." another member of the AEU then replied.

"Then we should fortify all our military installations, that way we should be able to hold onto most of our military assets while our forces engage with the enemy. We've already got new machines being built and coming off the production line." a member of the HRL then quickly stated.

"Already, how did you manage to build something so complicated in just a matter of days?" one of the AEU members questioned.

"Our industries have been working around the clock at ever since the schematics for the new machines were sent out. Entire industries have been dedicated to the production of new machines to counter-act the Gundams." came the man's answer.

"That still doesn't help the fact there is only one location that we know where the enemy is, there is also a chance they may begin relocating and then we'll never be able to find them." someone said.

"Then we will have to track them from where they came, eventually they're bound to make a mistake and lead us to another one of their bases."

"For all we know there could be only that single base in the Middle-East." one of the lower ranking officers from the Union then spoke. "We may just be wasting time and equipment wasting time trying to locate bases that may not even exist."

One of the HRL generals then spoke up disagreeing with the man. "Unlikely, it doesn't support the tactics they use. It would be foolhardy to have only a single base that is required to keep their Carrier supplied." a HRL general then explained who had fought with the Rising Phoenix before. "It would also be impossible for them to conduct raids in places like Russia so quickly without being detected if that was their only base and their while their carrier was either on the other side of the world or in space during the raid."

One of the AEU generals then turned to him. "Do they do anything that may give us some leads to their locations from where they came from?"

"Nothing that we've been able to trace." the HRL general said shaking his head.

"In the end everyone will have to get involved in this matter, there are no exceptions. If the UN Forces were created to bring a unified army to combat the Gundams then combat the Gundams then it shall." an AEU member then said to the assembly. "Preparations must be taken against the Rising Phoenix; they cannot be allowed to possess such weapons no matter what their agenda is."

Everyone in the assembly nodded their heads in approval showing that the Rising Phoenix organization was far too dangerous that they were now in possession of Gundams. They did not want something worse then the previous armed interventions.

After a few more discussions about the situation it agreed that the Rising Phoenix would be listed as one of the organizations to be the target of the new UN Forces something which all military officials could approve to. A bill was then presented to the major leaders of the super powers who began signing it. The whole world would now be involved in the conflict against the Rising Phoenix.

However, unknown to the entire assembly was that a spy from the Rising Phoenix had been watching and listening over the entire discussion via a hidden camera and was now relaying information to the entire Rising Phoenix network.

The spy then picked up the line with Captain. "Well sir, it looks like you're right, the world is going to be after us, you're sure this will change anything?"

"If government is corrupt, things won't change, only if they mind is set on change then things will change." came Wesker's voice.

"So should I getting working on finding who's up to what?" the spy then replied.

"Get to it, I'm not holding you back."

"Understood." the spy acknowledged as he watched and waited for the assembly begin to end.

* * *

**Thar Desert, February 11, Phoenix Carrier**

Nena waited sitting on her bed tying her hair back to its usual style after having finished taking a shower. She was now dressed in a purple t-shirt and a pair of short, matching pants.

The lights were still off, but she didn't care there was no point of turning them on for soon she would be finally be able to leave this room.

She just stared at the floor before lying back in her bed. Her mind repeatedly kept showing the events from the day before, Michael being shot before he could do anything, Johann trying to hold off the man who stole the Zwei only to get killed infront of her eyes, Exia saving her at the last moment and battling the Zwei, Exia suddenly glowing red and moving at ungodly speeds, and getting captured by those three Gundams. She felt like crying every time she thought about her brothers, but she had to now stay strong, it was only her now and there was no point of weeping anymore, nothing she could do would bring them back.

That man who had killed her brothers, Ali Al-Saachez, he had beaten them so easily. Was he extremely skilled in mobile suit combat or was it that they were just inferior pilots or both?

Nena then thought about all the intervention they went on. It seemed as if they were only able to destroy most of their enemies because they had superior machines, when those GN-X mobile suits came out they couldn't shoot down even one in ordinary head to head combat, which was supported by the fact that a modified Flag had managed to steal the Ein's beam saber and damaged it in combat forcing them to retreat. The pilot of that machine was good.

She was going to have to do better the next time she faced up against those GN-X mobile suits, and Michael and Johann's killer, Ali Al-Saachez.

She clenched her fist as soon as the memories of what that man did flooded into her mind. The next time she saw him she was going to kill him, but before that he would suffer, for he deserved it and it probably would still be merciful compared to what he had done to her. She hated that man with a passion; he had taken the only family she had while actually enjoying fighting and killing her brothers off. What kind of person could actually live like that? Why would such people be created in the first place if all they would bring was death and destruction without remorse?

Thinking it over she then began to wonder what the meaning of her existence was. Was it just to fight and nothing else because as far as her life went that's all she had done.

She had yet to actually spend any decent time in any populated place that did not involve any sort of business. She just wanted to have fun and enjoy life, not fighting in the battlefield. Maybe her lack of communications with other people is what made her eager to fight and causing destruction because she never knew how other people felt if they lost a loved one, but now ever since her brother's deaths she wasn't as willing to head back into the battlefield.

The door then slid open as a man came in through the door; it was the same man that was beside Wesker only this time he was not dressed in his flight uniform.

"So you finally ready to leave this room?" he said leaning against the door way. "Follow me." he then said.

Nena got up and stretched as she exited the room following the man.

He didn't appear much older than her, and he was kinda cute in her opinion, although it didn't mean she would go after him. She then shook any thoughts she had about him as she continued to follow him.

He led her onto the lift as it then began to descend.

"I don't think we've officially met." said the man. "I'm Daveral Long and I'll be your one of your teammates from now on; you'll meet with the other two when we reach the hanger."

"And you're the pilot of which Gundam that attacked me?" she asked.

"I would be the one that piloted the Lancaster the Gundam that fired at you first and the one you managed to close in on." he replied. "So you're feeling alright enough to pilot a Gundam?"

Nena nodded her head. "I'm fine." was all she said as the lift continued up.

The lift then came to a stop and opened up revealing a large room overlooking the hanger. There were two people in the room; one was a male with messy chestnut coloured hair wearing a pair of jeans and a yellow shirt while the other was a woman who had orange hair and wore a long sleeved buttoned shirt with a skirt.

Everyone then turned to them as soon as she took a single step out of the lift.

"Well guys," Daveral began. "Here's who's going to be with us on our next mission."

"Name's Flint Devard pilot of the Zesus." the man then said before he gave a whistle. "Never knew someone that could do such terrible things could be so damn pretty."

"Shut your mouth Flint." the woman then said to him before she stared at Nena and then spoke. "You best watch yourself; I'm going to make it clear I don't trust you and if you do anything wrong I'm going to make sure you pay for any mistakes by shooting you down, just standing in the same room with you makes me want to shoot you. I bitch like you shouldn't even be here."

The woman then turned to look outside the observation deck.

"Are you jealous because I commented her and not you?" the man said to the woman with a chuckle. "You don't have to be such an ass to other people."

"Just shut up Flint."

"Don't mind her." Daveral then said. "Her names Helana Sash the pilot of the Filvery."

"Is she always like this to everyone?" Nena then asked him surpirsed by the person's rudeness.

"No, just to you for now," Daveral then replied, "but I'll make sure she doesn't take things to seriously or I'll be forced in turn to shoot her down and say it was an accident."

Nena gave a small smile as she heard that. So far most of the team seemed nice although Helana just seemed like the one who she would never get along with, ever.

Daveral then picked up a remote connected to an overhead monitor. "You might want to know something." Daveral then said as he switched on the monitor that was turned to the news with the UN Forces announcing that all measures were going to be taken to eliminate the Rising Phoenix organization. "The entire world is going to be after us, so you better perform you're best got it?"

Nena nodded her head in response although in reality she was still unsure if she could even do her best, ever since the appearance of those GN Drivemobilesuits her confidence in her abilities had been shaken. She guessed she would just hope for the best and slowly improve her abilities through actual combat.

The intercom in the room then came on. "All Gundam pilots suit up and prepare to head out, mission orders will be sent once you're set to go."

"So much for introductions." Flint then commented as the four pilots began moving back onboard the lift. "Wonder what they're going to assign us now?"

When the lift came to a halt everyone went back to their rooms to change out to their flight outfits.

After Nena entered her room she opened her locker and found that her flight suit had been replaced, it was a purple flight suit which was slightly bulkier with some protective padding around the body and the shoulders. The helmet was no longer the dome shape, but it didn't matter it would do as she left her helmet back in the Drei and that had been cracked open from something inside the cockpit exploding although no harm had been done to her.

As she got dressed she wondered if the Dreiwaseven repaired. It had taken extensive damage, not much was really left after that previous engagement with the other three Gundams.

She then wondered what happened to her Haro, they had taken it away from her, but then again it wasn't that big of a problem and she wouldn't have to put up with its rudeness anymore and it's only main point was to either send or receive data so she should be alright.

She exited the room to see the others were already heading down the corridor to the lift all fully dressed and prepared.

She ran to catch up managing to reach the others just when the lift door was about to close.

"You trying to get squashed by the door?" Flint asked as she just managed to get in at the last second. "We don't want someone dead before the battle even starts."

She didn't say anything as the lift began its way to the hanger.

Nena noticed that Helana kept eyeing her as if she was going to do something that would threaten someone; she must have really meant she didn't trust her. This could mean trouble because if she meant what she said she was going to be hard pressed to perform perfectly to any mission assigned to them.

Listening on Daveral and Flint talking to each other it appeared Daveral was intent on making sure no one made mistakes and that Flint obeyed orders.

"Jeez, I've heard you the first time Daveral must you be a broken record?" Flint said to Daveral.

"Well I don't care, besides although you understand orders, there's a chance you may forget them while you're in combat having your so called fun." Daveral replied.

"Well it hasn't happened yet, so I don't see what the fuss is about." Flint then said with shrug.

"Fine I'll stop, but if it ever happens I may just have to keep telling you every time I see you, got it?" Daveral told him.

Flint nodded his head. "I got it." he said as he turned his head to face the entrance.

When the lift reached the hanger everyone got off board and proceeded down the stairs from the observation deck to the hanger bay.

She followed the others and before she knew it the others had already separated to their respective machines inside the massive hanger which was filled with the noise of machinery being used and personnel shouting or talking to each other.

Nena looked around to see standing in its own docking centre was the Drei. There were no notable changes aside from the weaponry and that the beam sabers were no longer mounted on the shoulder.

The shield pod on the right arm was considerably longer and wider not to mention its thickness was about doubled. The GN handgun's barrel was abit wider while there appeared to be a set of canisters underneath the handgun.

"Well you've just got clearance to use this thing again from the captain." an engineer standing near the Drei told her before he handed her a small portable computer terminal that could just be held by one hand. "This contains everything you need to know about the modifications done to the Drei, as well as any information you may be wondering about, anyways you're now officially a member of the Rising Phoenix, you better not get this thing totalled it took alot of parts to get this thing back into full working order."

"You can count on me." Nena replied as climbed up a set of stairs that led to a catwalk that would allow her to get on board the Drei.

Once she got behind the controls of the Gundam she began to get her helmet on then closing down the blue visor as the cockpit began to close and the machine began to come online. She looked at the small computer that the engineer had given her and immediately began seeing what had been done to the Drei.

Looking over the changes, there were a considerable amount of improvements that had been done to the machine. Upgunned GN handgun with even faster fire rate, shield pod could carry back-up equipment and ammunition for other mobile suits, jamming pods that could be deployed to redirect missiles, and what appeared to be special canisters that could be launched from underneath the GN handgun from smoke rounds to cainsters that weaken particle beams something that she thought wasn't be possible at the moment. The group must have been expecting combat against other Gundams or GN driven mobile suits for awhile.

Something then caught her eye. The GN Drive had been replaced.

She quickly skimmed through the information finding out the Drei now had a near limitless operating time similar to Celestial Being, but suffered from poorer particle regeneration rate and the beam weaponry was slightly weaker due to the particles no longer being treated as they used to, she guessed that was why the Drei's main armament, the GN handgun was upgunned.

Daveral then appeared on her screen who was just closing down his visors. "So is everything set on your end?"

"Appears to be." Nena said still skimming through the computer.

"We'll better put that away for we're going to be moving out soon." Daveral told her as she just took one last look before shutting it off and putting it away and manned the controls.

The small blue screen then popped up infront of her saying she was clear to leave the hanger.

She followed behind the Lancaster, and as soon as the Drei exited the hanger it took to the skies with the other three Gundams.

There were a considerable amount of wrecked Tierens lying on the ground while a long blackened trench stretched for several hundred metres, it wasn't that wide but it was deep. Some of the Tierens still had smoke coming out of them. Must of been a battle last night that she wasn't told about.

"Mission orders are now coming in make sure you read over them carefully." someone said through the communications line.

Nena looked at the small blue screen that had just popped up again which explained what the plan was. The Filvery and Zesus were to engage a column of mobile suits heading to reinforce the base that was located last night while Drei and the Lancaster were to head directly to the enemy base and take out the mobile suit after that the rest will be left up to a force tasked with mopping up the area and securing any supplies that might be found before levelling the place.

Daveral then appeared on the screen again. "Nena I guess you're with me, alright then here's the plan." a small map then popped up where Daveral's image had once been. There was a designated point outside the base. "You are to start the engagement after I've set up outside the base, I'll provide long-range support fire with the Lancaster's beam cannon while you take out mobile suits that begin to deploy."

"Roger that." she responded without any questions in her mind as the four Gundams began to disperse towards their designated points.

They weren't moving too fast because the Lancaster's slower speed forced her to move at relatively the same speed, lest she accidently leave Daveral behind in the dust without knowing it.

"Can't you move any faster?" Nena asked him after a few minutes, at this rate the others were probably going to be finished their objective due to their faster speed.

She just wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible; the less time she spent inside a Gundam the better.

"Don't blame me, blame the Lancaster's sheer amount of weight due to its armour and the oversized shield." Daveral replied. "Remember if you need someone to hide behind it's going to be me."

Nena remembered those words before she said something to Daveral. "Do you know why Helana hates me so much?"

"You'll just have to get used to her maybe eventually you'll be friends with her." Daveral said to her.

"I doubt it." she said softly.

Daveral then asked her a question. "Did you know that Celestial Being was defeated not too long ago?"

"What?" Nena said in surprise.

"You heard me; Celestial Being is essentially no more. Their ship was heavily damaged in the fight, one of their Gundams was captured, but I don't know about the other two, although it was said they were both destroyed."

This was something that was hard to believe, she had never expected them to be defeated. Did Setsuna and all his other comrades perish in the fight, or were there still some alive? She didn't even get a chance to thank him for saving her.

"Is it possible that some of them survived?" she then asked.

"I don't know, but let's focus on what's at hand, enemy base should be coming up soon." he then said to her.

Nena looked to see the silhouette of an enemy base over the sea of sand. She then zoomed in, it looked like they had been detected as she saw mobile suits beginning to leavethehanger and take up defensive positions.

"Alright let's do this." Daveral said. "You ready?"

Nena nodded her head. "Ready." she replied as the two Gundams moved in on the base.

* * *

**Thar Desert, February 11**

Wesker thought about his time in the military part going far back to his first mission eight-teen years ago when he was the leader of a small Special Forces squad, yet it was the battle that had changed him the most.

The battle was between a large anti-government organization and AEU troops in Africa making sure nothing disrupted construction of the Orbital Elevators. The conflict happened to be was when the AEU still used fighter planes and tanks, Hellions still being on the drawing board which were desperately needed since the previous AEU mobile suit was not even worth their cost.

It was in those battles that he had gone up the ranks from a Sergeant to First Lieutenant, partially because of his leadership skills and partially because those above him in rank were either wounded, or killed.

"Kail," he spoke. "Do you remember our first mission, the one where we were sent to eliminate anti-government forces in the Democratic Republic of Congo?"

"I don't think any of those battles have ever left my mind, we've lost alot of good people, Jonathan, Paulis, Murry, the list goes on." Kail replied who had a slightly saddened face. "Damn Anfs made short work for anyone that got in its way during urban combat; thank god we had AT weapons capable of taking out Anfs when properly aimed."

Cray then spun around in his chair to face them. "How did that conflict turn out? I was still a kid when that happened and never learned what happened at the end of that conflict." he asked. "I was never too interested about what happened in that conflict till you've mentioned it."

"We won, and defeated most of the anti-government forces after about a year of fighting. It was when the Dragonfly gunship was still in service, and if it weren't for them those Anfs would've torn us to pieces; we didn't have enough hand-held AT weapons issued out, AEU mobile suits fared poorly and were unreliable, so we were left to rely on older equipment." Wesker answered as he began having a flashback of that conflict eight-teen years ago.

_-Flashback-_

_Wesker looked as the sun began to come up over a hill, the rays being deflected off his sunglasses as bullets flew past him and he ran with his squad of six, forward towards the enemy._

_Everywhere there was people fighting and dying in this large desolate village. Everyone who had not left their homes was either dead or part of the militia that they were fighting against. It was a nightmare for those who had not experienced combat before, some AEU troops breaking down from what they'vewitnessed. Only a few teams were actually able to keep everyone together and advance on their objective their only support so far were tanks that fared poorly against the Anf._

"_C'mon keep moving forward!" Wesker shouted to his men as they moved through the ruins of a building, the sound of rifle fire filling the air._

"_Kail, status those gunships?" he then asked as everyone began taking up positions behind a thick, tall stone wall. "We've don't got enough ammunition to take on all of them." he said looking at an Anf that a tank had managed to take down only for its victory to be short-lived as an explosion rocketed the surrounding area as debris could be seen from where the tank had once been flying into the air, destroyed by another Anf._

"_They're still on the way sir; they've run into trouble at the hills surrounding the west side!" Kail shouted as gunfire then began chipping away at the wall they were hiding behind._

_Wesker glanced out one end of the wall, looking to see that there were infantry be in the small stone building ahead of them, trying to pin them down, while another squad of anti-government troops began to move around to try and flank them._

"_What did you see?" one of his squad mates asked him._

"_We've got infantry in the building ahead of us; they've got troops coming around to flank us from the left." Wesker toldthesoldier. "I suspect they're going to take up position in the remains of that building left of us." he pointed out towards the ruined building to the left of them. "Throw a grenade at that position when I give the word then a smoke at the position ahead of us, after that move up and eliminate the enemies in the building ahead of us."_

"_Roger that." one of his squad members acknowledged as he readied a grenade._

_Wesker waited till the silhouettes of the enemy troops came into his sight before shouted. "Now!"_

_The soldier threw his grenade while another member threw a smoke grenade over the wall._

_The squad then began to move up as bullets either whizzed past them. Wesker felt a bullet penetrate through something in his vest but he continued to move up without slowing. When he had a moment he checked to find that his portable GPS in his vest had been damaged, he was really going to have to rely on Kail who was the only other person with a GPS._

_As soon as they managed to reach the building they breached the building through the wooden door, kicking it down and then began gunning down whoever was inside. It was a matter of milliseconds before all that he and his team saw were a bunch of bloody corpses. The squad then took up positions in the building for shelter._

"_Anf, coming towards our position!" Kail then shouted to the team._

"_Break out the AT weapons Murry!" Wesker then barked to the squad's heavy weapons specialist who got a large heavy case off his back and opened it revealing a missile launcher and took it out of its case._

"_There!" then Kail pointed towards an Anf through one of the broken windows._

_Murry moved to the window that Kail was at and begin locking onto the mobile suit._

_The Anf was engaging an enemy tank. A shell whizzed past it as it began to open fire the sound of an explosion soon told them that another tank had been destroyed. It then began to turn around to face them._

"_Aim for the torso!" Wesker exclaimed as he then turned around and opened fired with his rifle killing more enemy troops who had come to see what had happened to their comrades in the building. All of them gunned down outside the entrance of the building._

_There was the sound of the missile launcher launching its missile. The missile managed to penetrate to Anf in the torso and detonated taking a large chunk out of the machines torso before causing the machine to fall in two exploding afterwards._

_Suddenly Murry then fell to the ground holding his hand against arm, blood beginning to pour out of his bullet wound._

_Bullets began to fly through the windows as Wesker shouted for everyone to get down. After those few moments everyone began to open fire through the windows and at the attackers._

"_Paulis go treat Murry! We'll cover you!" Wesker ordered and with a nod of his head the team's medic got to working on patching their wounded teammate up._

_Wesker couldn't see much aside from the flashes of gun barrels and the silhouettes of the enemy in the distance, but he could tell there were lots of them by the amount of rounds that flew into the structures walls. They were lucky these troops were not that well trained mostly just unloading all their rounds without aiming, although he did notice there were some mercenaries in the conflict judging by their silhouettes which were bulkier and the distinct sound of their rifles not to mention they were completely out of place with the standard enemy troops who were a rag-tag group, while the mercs were in matching combat fatigues all fully equipped and prepared for war._

_The anti-government forces had hired mercenaries as trainers and soldiers so their infantry forces stood a better chance versus the AEU's Special Forces teams, which were heading to take out a vital supply base not much further up in the village._

"_There's too many of them out there we can't hold this position much longer!" the squads machine gunner known as Chapel shouted. "They're bringing in heavier weapons, appears to be RPGs!"_

_An explosion then rattled the building as a good chunk a wall collapsed in bullets spraying through the new opening in hopes of hitting someone._

_Weskerletouta growl before he then ordered someone to throw a grenade at the back wall of the building. One of his men immediately threw a high-explosive grenade with everyone getting as far away as possible while still in some cover._

_The grenade managed to cause a hole large enough for them to go through._

"_Alright let's get out of here!" Wesker then yelled as signalled for everyone to go through with him being last as the squad went back outside and into the open not sure what to expect._

_-End Flashback-_

Wesker stopped thinking about that conflict as he looked to see the four Gundams get to work on the objectives

The Filvery and Zesus were already engaging mobile suits in the sky and on the ground. The Filvery keeping its distance while the Zesus just tore through the enemy formation before backing off popping smoke to cover itself before striking from a different angle. The Tierens were just being destroyed one after another.

He then looked to see what the Drei and Lancaster were up to. The Drei was taking shots at Tierens that were behind their leg shields firing their smoothbore cannons. The Drei unleashed a small volley of missiles taking out the machine's shield before the Lancaster took them down with a single beam shot from afar.

"Well so far so good." Kail said. "Should we begin to deploy the force for mop up operation?"

"We should, have an Ace fighter squadron escort them to the target have them scour the base for any supplies as soon as mop up operations are complete." Wesker replied.

"Understood." Kail replied as he began typing the orders into the terminal and sent them to the hanger's command post telling them to launch the assault force with an Ace squadron.

Wesker then took out his pocket watch. "Soon," he then began. "Soon we'll be at war with the three super powers." he then looked up and through the bridge. "And those who are corrupt will be exposed, and this world will be fully unified."

* * *

**Thar Desert, February 11**

Daveral watched as the Drei took out a Tieren, before being forced to evade shots being fired by another one which hid behind its shield. He was currently overlooking the base from a sand dune overlooking the base taking shots at any machine that came into his sights.

He pressed down on the trigger, firing the heavy beam cannon which created a large hole right through the shield and into the mobile suit torso before it exploded a second later.

There weren't many targets left, these were all machines that had taken part in last night's battle and right now he could see some were still in bad shape. Some were still missing parts like their shields, arm, and even even their .

Once the mop-up force arrives the HRL forces will have no choice but to surrender and maybe they can convince some of the HRL troops to join their cause.

He continued to take out mobile suits that were firing at the Drei from long-range; so far nothing had come up close enough to engage him. They were too busy with the Drei to try and even reach him.

He didn't like to see Nena taking all the shots for him especially that it was her first day, but then again she should be used to this judging by the interventions that she and her brothers had done, she could take care of herself.

"Shouldn't be many more of them left." Daveral then said. "After we've taken them out can pull back to base, the mop up force shouldn't be too far off." he told Nena.

"Roger." she acknowledged as she fired back at a Tieren that was shooting at her taking it out.

After another minute or so the base was filled with either smothering mobile suits or ones that had been damaged to the point where they were combat ineffective. A white flare then came out from the bases headquarters showing that they surrendered.

He surveyed the area, no collateral damage had been down, only the mobile suits had gone down. This would make for a decent base with its large amount of hangers for mobile suits, but the fact it was exposed, left something to be desired. It was probably going to be destroyed by a squadron of bombers after the mop-up force has gathered what they can.

"Well, the rest is up to them now." Daveral stated as he saw Viper tanks with APCs and a squadron of Ace fighters flying overhead heading towards the base. "Although I don't really see a point, there's nothing to really mop-up."

Suddenly Helana popped up on the screen. "All targets have been destroyed returning to base."

"Copy that," Daveral responded. "We're on our way back as well."

"Alright Nena we're getting out of here." he said to her as the Lancaster waited for the Drei to get over to its location before the two machines began heading back to base.

"Well that didn't take long." Nena said to him.

"If it did then something's wrong." Daveral answered.

"I guess that's true." she then said. "We aren't doing any more missions today are we?"

Daveral shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know, but I wouldn't complain, just realize there are others who have it harder then you." he said.

"Like who?" Nena asked.

"Well there's the infantry, but I'm not going to go into detail." he stated. "You'll have to find out for yourself."

A transmission came up from the mop up force. "The enemy base is now secure and all enemy personnel are being rounded up, we're now securing any supplies inside the base."

Daveral put on a smile. So far everything had gone well and no one on their side had to lose their lives, and they had a new teammate on their side. It was a good day.

When the two finally landed inside the carrier Daveral looked to see the Zesus and Filvery already in their docking stations, although he couldn't see the pilots of either.

He got out of the cockpit after taking off his helmet and rappelled down from his machine's cockpit, while he looked to his left to see Nena getting out of her machine and climbing onto the catwalk that was just moved right infront of the cockpit before walking down the stairs.

"Hey you didn't get it scratched this time!" one of the engineers said as Daveral reached the bay floor.

"Well do you want me to?" Daveral said back sounding as if the man was serious. "I can go smash this thing into a mountain or something."

The engineer laughed, "You'd probably tear through the mountain before it would actually scratch the machine." the engineer then replied before leaning against the wall. "So how was the battle?"

"One-sided," Daveral answered. "Although I let Nena take all the shots for me while I took my time shooting the enemy mobile suits from right outside their base. No damage was done to the base."

"Letting a support Gundam take all the shots for you, doesn't that sound kind of cruel when you're the one with all the armour?"

Daveral could only give a small laugh. "I know, but I might as well use the Lancaster what it's supposed to do, and besides she can take care of herself, or why else would Wesker allow her to join so quickly?"

"I suppose you're right, anyways it's back to work, you won't believe how much work it takes to get a replacement fighter assembled." the man turned his head looking towards a fighter that was being constructed in its docking bay.

"How many days would it take to finish an Ace fighter?" Daveral then asked.

"About a week or two depending on how many people actually work on it and that's just one." the engineer explained. "Getting a full squadron built is a pain in the ass, not saying our pilots get them wrecked all the time."

"Hey how did it go over there?" a voice then said from behind him.

Daveral recognized the voice as Flint's as he turned around to respond. "It went quite well, I don't think anyone took damage. How about you and Helana, how did that go?"

"Well I got a few holes punched through the Zesus' legs and arms, but nothing serious and not much happened to the Filvery. The enemy just began to run away after a few minutes of combat." Flint answered.

Daveral nodded his head as the two then began to head back up to the observation deck and to the lift.

"I've never seen Helana so pissed off at a single person before." Flint then said. "What's her deal with Nena anyways?"

"Don't now, but I think it's best to keep those two apart lest they tear themselves to pieces." Daveral stated. "If you ask me I think she hates Nena because of what she did before." he then continued.

As the two got to the observation deck they both soon saw Nena waiting beside one of the lift, waiting for it to arrive. She was skimming through her computer with her helmet cradled in her left arm. She just looked at the two before looking back at the computer screen.

"What are you reading about?" Daveral asked her.

"Just seeing the layout of this ship, I wanna know what is what before I actually go off to explore the ship." she replied as she looked up at him before staring back down at the screen.

After a few more moments the lift finally came down and everyone as well as a few other crew members got onboard.

When they finally reached the crew compartment they once again went their separate ways.

Daveral watched the others disappear from his sight before he proceeded to enter his room locking the door behind him.

Daveral immediately got changed before opening his drawers and turning on his laptop and adding to his notes before he got up grabbed his book and began reading in silence.

* * *

**Thar Desert, February 11**

Nena looked walked down one of the many corridors onboard the ship. She had recently gotten something to eat and was now looking around the ship using the layout of the ship displayed by her computer as a guide.

So far she hadn't really seen anything interesting aside from the hanger.

Someone then bumped into her shoulder, before she then suddenly found herself pushed against the metallic wall.

Nena looked to see Helana casually walking away, although Nena could see looking back at her from the corner of her eye and those eyes showed a flicker of anger.

She felt like chasing after and punching Helana. What did she do to deserve this kind of treatment? What had she ever done to her, was it because she had a family member that was killed during one of her armed interventions or was it something else?

Nena thengave a sigh. There was no sense getting into a fight, it would only make things worse and she didn't want to suddenly be fired upon during one of those missions. Eventually she was going to find out why Helana hated her so much.

After regaining her composure she decided to find somewhere quiet onboard the ship, that was not her room, as she went along the corridor towards one of the lifts and headed up towards the ships open deck.

She wanted to be outside, it was better then being cooped in this ship all day, and although they were in a desert she didn't mind.

When she got to the ships open deck she leaned against the railing and watched the horizon and let the time pass.


	4. Battle in the Skies

**Gundam 00: Phoenix**

**Battle in the Skies**

* * *

**Thar Desert, February 12, Phoenix Carrier **

At the Phoenix Pakistan base troops, pilots, and all other members of the organization were busily going about packing all the equipment and supplies onboard the carrier. With the base's location now compromised it would only be a matter of time before the UN forces came to wipe them out.

Trucks and tanks were busily moving back and forth between the Phoenix and the base towing or hauling equipment. Everyone had to pitch in as they needed to get out of the area as soon as possible the longer they stayed the more likely they were to be attacked, and they did not have enough vehicles and aircraft to put up a fight.

Inside the Phoenix's hanger there was the noise of vehicles constantly coming and going aboard, unloaded equipment being taken to the carrier's cargo bay by the mechanical cranes if it was in a container, items that weren't in containers and unable to be taken to the cargo hold were packed and taken to a designated point also by cranes.

It had been a day since the four Gundam pilots had returned from their mission and they were now all doing something to get the ship fully loaded which had started at night and had continued on into the next day, noon time. So far they had only two hour breaks since Wesker wanted the ship loaded as soon as possible, which wasn't easy since the base contained a great deal of equipment and material and they were taking as much onboard as possible.

Daveral and Flint were inside the hanger helping pack equipment while the Nena and Helana were using their Gundams to help bring in the heavier equipment.

Daveral lifted a computer hard drive stowed in a box into a large square metal container before closing the container door and locking it. Inside the container were multiple electronic systems that were from the bases command centre. He took his time as he was worried that he may accidently break something and he didn't want to get anyone mad at him for the loss of data.

"How much more stuff do we have to pack?" Flint who was sitting on a metal box with a water bottle in hand asked.

Behind him was a stack of equipment from fragile electronics to boxes of ammunition and weapons, this was the fifth pile of equipment they've gotten, although it was the smallest they've recieved and after another load or two and they would be finished.

"After we finished the last pile they dropped another one where the previous one had been."

Daveral leaned against the box before he answered. "Don't know, but I hope this ends, we've been at this for a day." Daveral said as he looked to see a Viper tank come up the hanger bay ramp with a large cart behind it with even more equipment luckily for them it was all in containers. "I hate how the other two have it get to use their Gundams to bring stuff onboard while we're stuck doing this by hand. You'd think they could pack this at the base." he then said as he turned back to Flint.

"Maybe they ran out of boxes." Flint replied as he took a drink from his water bottle.

"Maybe, but I just don't get why we're stuck doing this." Daveral then said as another container was brought to their station via a crane which then proceeded to take the electronics container to wherever it was going.

He smacked the side of the box with the palm of his hand letting out a sigh of hate as he went to check what had to be put in it.

Daveral read the side of the container which was labled '_Armoury_'. He then proceeded to begin opening it flicking the switch and opening the lid.

"I guess we're loading weapons and ammunition in this one." Daveral stated as he gestured for Flint to pass him a box, as he had opened the container.

"Why do we need so much ammo and guns if we barely have any infantry onboard or at the base." Flint then said as he placed a box inside with a thud.

"Well it keeps what infantry we do have happy, and if we ever do have some kind of boarding or zombie outbreak we'll have more then enough ammunition and guns to stop it."

Flint gave a small laugh at the zombie outbreak as he picked up a small wooden crate and placed it inside.

After filling the box up Daveral closed it and locked it, a crane coming shortly after to pick it up.

Daveral then sat down on a small metal box as he waited for a new container to be dropped off.

As he sat down he watched the Drei enter with it carrying an extremely large container before placing it in a designated zone as two of the cranes came down to pick it up.

The Drei then proceeded to enter its docking zone as soon as the cranes had moved the container and people got out of the way. The Filvery soon arrived back as well also carrying a container following the Drei's exact pattern waiting for the crane to finish moving the container before proceeding to dock.

"I guess that's all the heavy equipment." Daveral noted as he watched a truck being unloaded before going into vehicle section of the hanger bay.

There was a metallic thud on the ground as Daveral turned to see a another small container which was supposed to be packed with electronics inside He let out another sigh as he grabbed a the closest box beside him, and checked what was inside before he got up and began to place it in after Flint had opened it.

After a few moments Daveral closed the lid and locked it. Before he looked to see there was nothing left in the pile. He gave a sigh of relief.

"I think that's everything...for now." Daveral said as he sat down on the floor before dropping down onto his back his arms spread across the floor. "I do not want to go through that ever again I think I'll have nightmares of containers chasing after me from now on asking to be packed."

"That just sounds awkward." Flint commented as he arched a brow. "And I thought I was the one who sounded stupid all the time."

Just then one of the dock officers then came up to them looking at a clipboard before at the container and checking it off on his board.

"Well that's everything." the man told them. "You can go off and do what you like, all you're assigned task are done."

"Wahoooo! It's about time!" Flint cheered with a jump while Daveral got off his back sitting back up with a relieved look as the dock officer left to another station.

Daveral got up grabbing his vest which was on the ground which was close by and straightened it as well as patting any tiny bit of dust or debris that had managed to cling on.

"So you're all finally finished?" a female voice came.

The two turned to see Nena approach them who then greeted them with her V-sign and a smile.

"You've got that right." Flint said as he rubbed his right shoulder which was sore.

"You look like you didn't have to go through anything back-breaking." Daveral then said to Nena, kicking the container that was still there waiting to be picked up. "I hate these things now." he stated before he continued. "I see Helana hasn't shot you in the back yet or vice-versa."

"Well I was thinking about it." Nena replied. "She is an inconsiderate bitch to me."

Daveral gave a small chuckle. "Like how you were to other people, right? Can we truly believe that you're much different than before, that you won't treat us like something that can be thrown away?" he said jokingly not really meaning it.

Nena didn't think it was as funny as she gave him a glare. "Of course I won't." she then said offended. "What makes you think I'll do that?"

Before Daveral could say something in response there was the sound of rubber screeching against metal.

Everyone turned to see a four wheeled, hummer-like vehicle race out of the hanger bay its wheels screeching across the bay floor down the ramp and into the desert. It was probably a patrol just going to do one final check around the ship to report that they were clear for take-off.

"I think we've got a drunk driver, or a speed freak driving that thing." Flint stated as he looked at the open bay door.

Daveral then turned back to Nena placing his hand over shoulder. "I actually trust you though, as long as you don't shoot anyone that isn't Helana, although it'll have to be a good reason." he then said to her.

He then took his hand off her shoulder and looked around to see almost everything was about finished as the hanger began to clear up.

He then saw something rolling towards them from behind the container; it was a dark red Haro. It rolled until it stopped right at Nena's feet.

"I'm you're new Haro, I'm you're new Haro!" it said to her happily, waving its roundish wings up and down before it began rolling around Nena. "You must be Nena, you must be Nena!" it then said.

Daveral glared at the thing before he stopped looking at it. He didn't like Haros partially due to their repetition of phrases and partially because they just annoyed him, although he knew most of the crew liked them since they were quite handy in doing various task.

"I never expected to be given a new one, but atleast it seems nice unlike my old one." she said as she picked up the Haro and looked at it in the eyes before she lowered it down, still holding on to it. "Well I guess I'll have some company where ever I go."

"Well I'm heading back up to fall for something to eat, anyone want to join me?" Daveral then asked the two as he began to walk towards the observation deck.

"Ah, why not I've got nothing else to do." Flint said lazily as he quickly caught up with Daveral. "You coming?" he asked Nena.

She nodded her head as the two began to catch up with Daveral.

* * *

**Thar Desert, February 12**

Patrolling the desert was a squadron of five Ace fighters all part of the Phoenix's veteran squadron known as the 'Death Wing'. The name acquired due to the squadron's absurd number of destroyed enemy mobile suits they were credited for. They were the ones who would do a raid and stay to inflict as much damage on enemy reinforcements as possible before returning to friendly territory.

The squadron leader stared through his cockpit looking across the vast sea of sand, they had been on patrol for about an hour and so far they had come up with no contact.

"Alright," he began. "One last patrol run after that its RTB. The ship should be finishing loading up."

"Roger that Lieutenant Willard." came one of his squadron through the comm link.

The squadron then began to loop around before heading back to patrol.

The squadron leader looked through his HUD. So far they had not found a thing out here or in the previous night shift the UN forces must be up to something.

The squadron flew across the desert the fighters leaving their streaks in the air as they raced around at high speeds, which was able to match that of a GN-X mobile suit if not faster, although it didn't mean anything since one strike to the fighter was all it would take to send it into a fireball while the GN-X was much more armoured with anti-beam coating to provide some protection versus Gundams. The Ace's auto cannons although powerful, would have to hit the less armoured sections of those machines if they wanted to cause any permanent damage.

Suddenly there was a quiet fast beeping noise that quickly subsided. The leader looked to see three blips coming into their sensor radius before dozens more appeared on screen behind the previous ones all of them were too fast to be any ground mobile suit or armour.

The Lieutenant activated his comm. getting in touch with the Phoenix.

"Looks like they're coming for us, I've got several dozen bogeys entering the airspace, permission to RTB." the leader told through the carriers comm.

"Permission granted." a voice complied.

A warning light then began to blare inside the cockpit as Willard watched several beam shots just miss as everyone took evasive action.

"Damn it, how could those GN-Xs already close in on us?" Willard muttered as he saw three machines coming towards them.

"We've got GN-Xs, they've just came out of nowhere!" one of his squad members shouted.

"We know that! Don't state the obvious!" Willard snapped. "Now break off to engage," he quickly ordered as he checked to see three GN-Xs now visually in sight. "Let's show these guys that how a superior pilot fights." he finished as raced towards the one of the machines and then began to line himself up with one of the GN-Xs dodging the beams while he continued to get closer into the estimated range where the auto cannons would do damage.

He pressed down on the trigger the auto cannons flaring into life as he saw several large tracers impact into the machine, managing to punch several large holes into the machines left arm. Willard then quickly boosted pass the machine using the fighter's excess energy so it couldn't get a clear shot at him.

He grinned seeing the damage he caused, even with their older fighters, they could still face these things head on.

The mobile suit then began to shoot at him once again this time using its GN-Vulcan with its rifle. Its comrades were too busy fighting other members of the Death Wing to give any support at the moment.

The beams were narrowly dodged as Willard began to swing around for another pass on the damaged GN-X constantly moving his fighter side to side to make him a harder target to hit.

He fired again, but this time he saw his shots bounce off the chest and its small shield while at the same time it continued to fire at him ignoring the rounds, he quickly then launched a missile at the machine only to have it shot down.

He muttered a curse as he saw that the left arm was still in working order as well as his missile failing to strike the target.

Willard felt his fighter shake as a screen displayed on his HUD showing that several beams had skimmed past his right wing leaving several long black streaks on the wing, he was fortunate for if the beam had actually struck his wing it would've detonated his missiles in their launchers.

"You're going to pay for that." Willard snarled in anger as he pulled up right over top of the machine going straight up towards the sky as the machine began to shoot at him.

He immediately then began to turn and dive down on the machine firing again unaffected by the Gs due to the fighters G-force dampeners.

The GN-X managed to dodge a burst, before another burst struck down into the mobile suit punching holes into it from above, however the machine was still active as it fired back at him forcing him to evade once more.

A member of his squadron then went in for the kill as the mobile suit tried to quickly turn to face it only to be struck right in the chest right when it was in position to fire this time with rounds penetrating through and lodging themselves in the GN-Tau Drive before a missile rammed straight into it detonating on contact from another fighter that attacked from behind.

The mobile suit began to slowly fall through the sky the GN-Drive having been totalled before it shortly detonated in mid-air, in a cloud of crimson red particles with debris being scattered across the desert.

Seeing this, the two remaining mobile suits began to retreat.

"Don't pursue." Willard instructed. "Return into formation and proceed back to base. We'll get them later."

"Even with their better machines they're still no match for us!" one of his squad mates cheered as he watched the machines flee back to friendly line.

"Those machines aren't so scary, with our superior speed we rarely have to worry about getting hit." another then said.

"Ya but we had them outnumbered which forced them to retreat and we're veterans not some newbie which these pilots probably were." Willard reminded the pilots. "The upcoming battle is probably going to be hell for us, although we do have four Gundams on our side which should even the odds against the swarm of mobile suits, but don't let that cause any of you to slack off I don't want to have to come and save your asses." he then added as he began to adjust course back to the carrier.

"Roger that." the entire squadron responded as they began to regroup around Willard's slightly damaged fighter.

The fighters pushed their engines to the max as they raced off towards the Phoenix, they were going to get rearmed quickly if they were to be ready for the upcoming assault.

* * *

**Thar Desert, February 12, Phoenix Carrier **

Wesker scanned the information coming into his terminal. The loading and storing was ninety-eight percent complete. They could not delay as the 'Death Wing' squadron had reported a large amount of enemy mobile suits approaching, which were now coming into long-range sensors, its range improved by relays dropped off by fighters and hidden in the desert sand.

"Sir, all units have been recalled and are onboard the ship and all personnel are present and accounted for." Kail told him. "The base is set to self-destruct when given the signal." he then told Wesker.

"Good," Wesker replied as he saw through the ships cameras that the final large heavy containers were being moved and lowered into the cargo hold. "Now what's the strength on the enemy forces?"

Kail took a few moments as he brought it up on screen and making sure it was specific and correct. "We've got about two squadrons of AEU Enacts, two squadron of Hellions, three squadrons of Union Flags, four squadrons of Tierens all high-mobility variants, and about a single squadron of GN-Xs, it seems the HRL has been busy making more of their recently acquired mobile suits."

"Time until they are within striking distance?" Wesker then added.

"About fifteen minutes maybe less." Kail told him. "Fighter squadrons are being moved up onto the ships catapult decks. The Gundams are being prepped for combat and their pilots should be coming down into the hanger shortly."

One of the ship's officers then appeared on screen from the ships defense mainframe. "Sir, we're having some problems with the defense AI for our turrets, we only have access to the starboard and port side batteries at the moment." he reported.

"It will do, but I expect the systems to be fully operational before or during the battle." Wesker told the man.

"Will do sir." a reply came before the communications screen flickered off.

"Get us off the ground." Wesker then demanded. "We need to be on our way now to the Pacific Ocean, where we'll meet up with the Phoenix Navy."

The Rising Phoenix's small navy was being deployed from an undisclosed location. They were going to meet up with them before the proceeding to South America and attack countries not with any of the super powers forcing them to join the UN Forces while removing anyone deemed corrupt from power.

Various parts of the bridge crew began working on making sure all hatches were sealed and retracting the ships enormous landing gear with reports coming in from various parts of the ship to keep them informed.

"Alright prepare for take off." Cray then announced as he began getting the ship to lift off.

The ship slowly begin to get off the ground with a rumble and begin to ascend into the sky using its multiple, powerful V.T.O.L system underneath the ship that helped it get off the ground. The ship engines then came online once it was high enough off the ground as they began to move forward at speeds that are impressive for such a massive ship.

"Take off went without a hitch." one of the crew said. "Engines are working at one hundred percent."

"Keep me posted." Wesker then turned to Kail. "Set base for self-destruct for two minutes, by then we should be out of the area."

"Will do." Kail complied as he began to activate the bases self-destruct sequence.

A timer then appeared on Wesker's terminal which slowly began to countdown to zero.

"It's too bad this ship is so poorly equipped for combat, you'd think it would be armed with additional weaponry." someone onboard said. "For such a large ship it sure is under armed."

"It's a carrier, what do you expect, most of this ships space is taken up by the hanger bay, the cargo hold, and the multiple launch bay for our fighters." Kail told. "Although you are right, we're really poorly equipped for combat, but then again that's what our squadrons are for, the flak is just a deterrent against anything more armoured then a Flag."

"Still, if our squadrons are ever destroyed or away, we're just going to get screwed over."

"Then you start praying the armour holds till more friendlies arrive." Kail then said directly to the man before turning around to face his screen.

"You think they know our location?" Cray then asked Kail.

"They probably got a long range sensor set up in that's tracking us and predicting our movements, or several satillietes peering down on us like insects, and even if they didn't there is no way we're going to be able to get out of the combat zone without a fight with this ship's speed." Kail answered as he then looked to see two blips quickly approach the ship; they were GN-Xs that the Death Wings had previously engaged.

The two mobile suits just flew around the ship firing their rifles at it, only to have shots disperse off the plating, but they were too fast for the flak cannons to track. So they would just have to take the shots.

"Or they can actually be just be dancing around us, relaying data." Kail noted.

There was then a loud explosion notifying that the base had gone off like it had been intended to. The two mobile suits then quickly stopped and turned to see the base in flames and a squadron of fighters going after them.

Both then began to quickly shoot at the fighters, a beam striking one of the fighter's engine sending it spinning towards the ground before they then began to retreat from a hail of auto cannons and missiles, the fighters breaking off and regrouping around the ship after they had driven them away far enough.

"Viper squadron is reporting one of the fighters were shot down, no ejection from the pilot." someone then reported.

"Let us hope we can survive this." Kail then said to Wesker as the main screen changed showing approaching mobile suits that were continuing to get closer and closer.

* * *

**Thar Desert, February 12, Phoenix Carrier **

The four Gundam pilots waited in their machines, waiting for their time to launch out of the hanger.

Nena watched as a small squadron of fighters was moved onto a lift that descended down into the ship to one of the ships catapults before the floor closed above them as she waited inside her cockpit, her helmet in her lap and her new Haro docked in its dock.

They rushed down here when they were eating. She hadn't eaten much, just enough to keep her from being hungry.

There was a timer counting down on a small screen on the side of her cockpit displaying the estimated time before the enemy got in range of the ship.

She sighed as the time slowly passed so far it was down to eight minutes, they would be launching when there was three minutes left.

"If only time could past slightly faster." she said to herself.

"Why is that, why is that?" her Haro asked having heard her.

"It's because I want to get this over with." she replied to it as she leaned against her arm. "The less time I spend inside a Gundam the better off I'll be."

"Why is that, why is that?" the Haro then repeated.

Nena gave another sigh before she responded to the Haro. "Let's just say that I feel uncomfortable being in this thing and leave it at that."

"Roger, roger." it then said waving its wings.

Daveral the appeared on her screen. "Looks like you'll finally get a chance to use those particle disruption canisters that you're equipped with. We're going to be facing a squadron of GN-Xs." he told her before he continued. "Just stay with me and keep them off my back and we'll all be okay."

"Roger." she said as she gritted her teeth as the communications screen shut off.

Already they would be fighting GN-Xs, she was still unsure if she could even take a single one on, she was just going to have to hope for the best and do what she was told. She then promised herself that this would be the day she took a GN-X down.

After a few minutes they received orders to begin to launch just when the timer reached three minutes. They were positioned into the main launch bay connecting onto a linear catapult, a door shutting behind the four machines as the large door infront of them began to open.

The four machines were launched one by one with the Lancaster being first, and the Zesus being last.

Nena scanned around to see atleastfoursquadrons of fighters being launched out of the ships smaller launch bays, only big enough for the fighters. The fighter's engines roared to life just when they just exited the launch bay before they began to get in their formations and form up around the Phoenix another squadron then appeared from above the ship and also got in formation with the others.

Nena then turned back to her mobile suits sensor display. The data that the Phoenix was feeding to her and everyone else showed the mobile suits were quickly approaching them from the ship's port and bow of the ship.

"Everyone," a voice began from the comm. "fighters are to engage the older generation mobile suits, while the Gundams will engage the GN-Xs although you may switch targets as necessary, make sure you do not stray away from the ship this is a defensive battle. Keep the top and bottom of the ship clear of enemy forces as we do not have our defensive weaponry fully online yet. May we all get out of this alive." the communications broadcast told them.

When she thought that she would still have to wait a beam came out of one of the few clouds at a distance and went through a fighter instantly taking it out.

"Here they come!" someone then shouted as dozens of mobile suits raced towards them from the firers position.

"Form up, the Filvery and Lancaster upfront, the Zesus and Drei behind!" Daveral instructed with a yell as already dozens of projectiles began filling the sky, from the shots from linear and auto cannon rounds, to missiles and beams.

Nena stuck close to the others exchanging fire with multiple mobile suits before the enemy GN-X squadron came into range which were wildly dodging what was heading their way them putting their speed and mobility to good use.

The GN-Xs continued to advance towards them firing their rifles and using their Vulcans to intercept any missile that came towards them. The Enacts, Hellions, Tierens and Flags were all over the ship.

Flags and Enacts engaged in dog fights with the fighters while the Tierens and Hellions went for the ship forcing several Ace fighters to break off from the fight with the Flags and Enacts to defend the ship.

"Nena!" Daveral then shouted. "Get one of those disruption canister's out there so Flint can close in!"

"Roger!" she acknowledged as she launched one of the canister which proceeded to emit its gas causing any beams going through to disperse in the small cloud.

She watched the Zesus then flew over the Lancaster with its blade in hand and charge in, popping smoke to cover itself as the GN-Xs began to move into position to get a clear shot at the Gundams.

A Flag then strafed the three Gundams soaring past them from behind and began coming around for another attack with additional Flags backing it up all of them in their flight modes.

Nena fired at the Flags as they began another run. She was the only one currently able to engage them with the Filvery and Lancaster busily holding back the GN-Xs and covering the Zesus which was now locked in close combat with a GN-X that had drawn its beam saber.

The Flags expertly dodged the beams before they opened fire with their linear guns and with a volley of missiles.

Nena felt the shots ricochet off the Drei's armour as she immediately made the Drei throw one of its missile jamming pods out into the air the missiles starting to change course towards the pod instead of them detonating on contact.

"Enemy from the right, enemy from the right!" her Haro then warned her as she turned to see a GN-X break off from it's squadron and charge towards her guns blazing.

Immediately she began to open fire on the machine with the GN handgun. The GN-X spun out of the way as it continued to get closer.

"Scatter!" Daveral then shouted as several dozen missiles from a Flag squadron approached them.

She shot down as many missiles as possible before throwing another jamming pod out before then seeing the others being engaged by other GN-X machines. She rushed over to help only to have instantly GN-X charge at her, it was the one she was previously occuipied with before.

She immediately did the same and blocked the blow letting her Drei use its left arm to hold the saber so she could still use the GN handgun.

Before she could raise it to fire into the mobile suits torso the GN-X backed off abit before it charged back in its beam saber once more locking with the Drei's.

"You're going to die Gundam! With this machine we have nothing to fear from you anymore!" the pilot of that GN-X roared through the comm.

The GN-X the backed off again before it charged at the Drei once more.

"I don't plan on dying!" Nena screamed back in response.

The Drei launched its missile from its shield pod only to have them shot down by the GN-X's Vulcans, however this bought enough time for Nena to close in and lash out at the GN-X.

The beam saber managed to cut through the GN-Xs right arm before the machine could raise its own saber in defense. It quickly pulled off to avoid the GN handgun which the Dreihadraised trying to shoot it at a closer range so the anti-beam coating would be less effective.

"You've almost got him, you've almost got him." the Haro then cheered before it was then interrupted by as a series of linear rounds rocked the cockpit.

Nena grunted as more of the linear rounds impacted into the Drei as she began to engage the Flags.

She struggled to hit the Flags as they continued to fly in and out evading the Drei's shots. She just wasn't quick enough.

"Behind you, behind you!" her Haro then cried out warning her of several beams coming towards the Drei from behind.

The Drei darted off getting out of the way and spun around to see two GN-Xs firing at her with the Flags flying behind them before they began to turn to start another run on the Drei. There were just too many of them for her to take on alone.

A small barrage of missiles then came towards the four machines one of the Flags being caught in the barrage as parts of the frame of it began to overload with GN particles before they exploded which sent what was left of the Flag spinning wildly out of control towards earth.

Nena looked to see the Lancaster engaging the enemy mobile suits as it launched a missile from its missile launcher at one of the Flags which was struck, unable to escape.

Daveral then appeared on her screen. "Regroup with me, we'll take out these two GN-Xs then head over to cover the ship." he said as Nena immediately began to take position behind the Lancaster.

The two GN-Xs which had now resumed their attack on the Gundams raced towards them weapons blazing while manoeuvring to evade beam shots that were fired back at them from the Lancaster's carbine and the Drei's handgun.

The Lancaster then unleashed another missile barrage from its left shoulder pod which began to race towards the GN-Xs. The two machines began to shoot down the missiles, however one of them was then struck by a beam from the Drei through its right arm before a missile broke through and impacted into its chest and began overload with particles before it detonated in a cloud of red and blue particles.

The second machine closed as two missiles came towards it from behind, those of the Lancaster's main launcher; however instead of shooting them down it raced towards the two Gundams evading the shots fired at it. Once it got right infront of the Lancaster it then flew over it. The Lancaster quickly raising its shield as the missiles exploded against it.

The GN-X then came up behind the Lancaster while it was recovering and rammed into it before kicking it in the torso pushing it back before it drew it's beam saber while still firing its rifle. The beams dispersed off the Lancaster's beam coating.

It then went in for the kill as it charged towards the Lancaster which had now turned around and began to fire at it with its carbine. The GN-X dodged all the rounds as it continued to move in.

Just when the GN-X was about to slash at the Lancaster, Nena rammed into it with her beam saber pointed towards it which pierced through the torso before she quickly pulled it out before the machine then exploded.

"Thanks Nena." she heard Daveral say gratefully. "Anyways, let's return back to the ship and help those fighter pilots Flint and Helana can take care of the rest."

"Roger." she said, as she took a deep breath as she looked where the GN-X had once been before she followed after Daveral.

* * *

**Thar Desert, February 12, Phoenix Carrier **

Wesker watched as mobile suits darted across the ship evading the flak cannons that were fired at them. The rest of the cannons had come online the sky filling with dark clouds riddled shrapnel which were quite effective against the lighter armoured Flags, Enacts, and Hellions; however against GN-Xs they were nearly useless due to high speeds while Tierens took a considerable requiring direct hits to effectively damage and that they were always underneath the ship atleast several thousand metres below not because it was less defended or to avoid fire, but because that was as high the Tierens could go.

The ships communications link was filled with chatter from the pilots everything from orders and instructions to screams and curses could be heard throughout the bridge.

"Sir, Teller Squadron is reporting that a Hellion squadron has been destroyed." Kail reported to Wesker. "They are now going for the final squadron of Hellions."

"Good, now what's our fighting strength?" Wesker replied as the ship rattled from a strike of missile on its hull.

Kail immediately brought it up on Wesker's terminal.

The screen displayed five squadrons. So far only Death Wing and Teller squadron were reporting no losses. The remaining three were varied with one having lost a single fighter, another with four destroyed, while the final one had been mauled leaving only one fighter remaining only to then fade off screen before the list then updated to showing only the four squadrons.

"They're blasting away at our damn engines!" one of the crew alerted. "Engine one has been disable while engine three is taking a beating."

"Goddamn it." Wesker said under his breath as he got in contact with the Death Wing squadron.

Willard appeared on screen as he was putting his fighter into a tight turn while looking out his cockpit.

"What do you want!" he shouted. "I've got my hands full here make it quick!" he then continued as it was clearly visible that he was being chased with rounds flying past the cockpit.

"Get your squadron to cover the engines." Wesker quickly instructed. "Viper Squadron was just destroyed and now you have to take their spot."

"What? You can't be serious." Willard protested. "Can't the Gundams do that? I'm tied up with a squadron of Flags here, if we break off we're going to get shot down!" he then added.

"We don't have time for arguments just do it!" Wesker then snapped as Willard muttered as curse before switching off the screen.

"Formation D-32 we're going to cover the ships engines, now, and don't forget to pop counter measures!" Everyone then heard through the comm. signalling that Willard had acknowledged the order.

If they lost their engines they would fall to the ground like a rock, the ship's V.T.O.L system just didn't have enough power to keep them aloft at this altitude, even if they did dump out all the cargo they had onboard. Luckily though the ship had four engines and as long as one was operational they would manage to stay in the air and continue forward, if extremely slowly.

"Status report on Daveral's team?" Wesker then said over to Kail.

"The Drei and Lancaster are returning back to the ship, while the Zesus and Filvery are engaging the last of the enemy forces that are not right on top of us."

"Have Helana get onboard; tell her it's time to change out to one of the new packs." Wesker instructed as Kail immediately got Helana on the line and began communicating with her about her new orders.

* * *

**Thar Desert, February 12, Phoenix Carrier **

A Flag veered towards the bridge of the ship only to be met with a hail of flak which punctured holes into the machine only to cause it to lose control continue towards bridge before a beam shot through cockpit finished it off sending the machine into a fiery explosion at the last second.

"That was a close one, good job Nena!" Daveral complemented as he sprayed shots from his carbine at an enemy Enact which had just strayed into his sights in hope that one would hit.

After several dozen rounds he finally managed to nail the Enact dead on which almost instantly exploded when it was struck before he looked to see one of the few GN-Xs mocking the ship by manoeuvring around the ships guns before taking them out using its superior mobility.

Seeing this Daveral moved in with Nena following close behind, and opened up on the GN-X which then took evasive action while firing back. Multiple rounds from mobile suits bounced off the Lancaster's armour, as a squadron of Enacts attacked before a fighter squadron chased after them, but this didn't break Daveral's concentration as he continued to track the GN-X as he let loose another burst of beam fire and missiles.

The GN-X skirted off to the right as it began to shoot down the missiles, however it then took a direct hit from a flak cannon that knocked the machine slightly back and disoriented the pilot long enough for a ordinary missile to crash into the mobile suit, but had only managed to tear off the machines left arm.

Not what he had hoped for, he had expected the missile to strike at the machine in the torso and be destroyed.

He then looked down to see his missile launcher was completely empty and GN-missile pod was as well.

"Nena!" he called to her. "Do you have anything to resupply me? I'm out of missiles."

"Well I've got a set of back-up missiles, but will it even work with your launchers?" she replied as the Drei's shield pod opened revealing a clip just large enough to load into the launcher.

"It will do you." Daveral said as made the Lancaster quickly pick up the small container and load it into his shoulder pod which began to take the missiles out of the container and load them into their tubes.

Even if these weren't GN missiles they would still probably work with the shoulder launcher, although he was concerned that the missiles would just detonate right in their tubes.

"You're insane, reloading in combat and you say I'm crazy and asking for a death wish?" Flint then remarked as the Zesus appeared beside the Lancaster after slicing through a Hellion.

"Just take out that GN-X over there." Daveral pointed out towards the one he had damaged.

"Well consider it done then." Flint said as the Zesus raced towards the GN-Xs using his GN field to get close before slicing through the machine.

Daveral looked at his sensors before saw several Tierens underneath the ship constantly blasting away at the belly of the ship through a screen that had just appeared in his cockpit transmitted by the ship.

"That's you're targets take them out or atleast drive them out of attack range." Kail told him.

"Alright then, let's hit the Tieren squadron." he said to Nena and Flint through the comm. as he began to take off towards them.

After he had got in range he began to open fire at them with his carbine, he was only going to use his newly loaded missiles as a last resort still concerned that they were going to detonate in the launcher.

The Tierens began to descend seeing the three Gundams coming towards them while still firing at the ship.

One of the machines exploded as a beam pierced through the cockpit, before another was destroyed shortly after.

The Drei and the Lancaster stayed close to the ship, only the Zesus charged in which began to cut down Tierens with ease before it began to pull back to regroup with the others.

"Helana, better hurry and get out back here." Daveral said as he began to move back up so that he was now engaging the Union and AEU mobile suits again. "At this rate we're going to be the only ones guarding this ship." he then continued as he watched a fighter explode from linear fire.

"I'm on my way." Helana replied to him. "Just wait a few moments."

Daveral then looked to see the Filvery firing from the main launch bay carrying a different pack. When it was clear enough the Filvery then proceeded to launch with help of the catapult.

The pack on the Filvery had several small, fins sticking out. He wondered what they were for until he saw them disconnect off the pack and begin to move on their own and begin to shoot at nearby mobile suits with particle beams. It was then he realized what they were, they were GN-Fangs.

The Fangs began were tearing up mobile suits that were either distracted or were just unfortunate to happen to be struck by beams from them.

However the time which the Fangs were active was extremely short as Daveral glanced over to see mobile suits beginning to get back into formation before they then began to retreat.

"Do you think the Fangs scared them off?" Flint then asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Daveral replied still watching the mobile suits retreat. "But they still had us outnumbered, and they didn't lose too many GN-Xs." he then added before he got in contact with Nena. "Nena deploy the stealth field once the fighters return to base."

"Got it." Nena replied sounding slightly exhausted.

"Daveral I have a question." Flint began. "If we used the stealth field before the battle began what would happen aside from communications and sensor blackout?"

Daveral could only give a small chuckle before he replied. "We'd get torn apart out there with an uncoordinated defense, but anyways anyone notice that the mobile suits just didn't all go for the Gundams instead of the ship?" he then glanced over to see the Fangs returning to the Filvery's pack.

"Poor planning maybe?"

"Well who cares." Helana then said. "If we made it out in one piece then that is all that matters. You can think about why they did it later once we get back onboard."

Daveral then noticed the ship begin to slowly descend before he saw smoke billowing out of the engines, forced to lower altitude with only one engine active which was heavily damaged.

"Damn it, so that's why they retreated." Daveral cursed as he continued to watch the smoke billow out. "Why destroy the Gundams when you can take out their base of operations." he muttered to himself for not realizing this sooner.

The enemy was just regrouping and they would be back in force, not only that, but once the ship was forced to land for repairs they would need some miracle to hold off the next wave.

* * *

**Thar Desert, February 12, Phoenix Carrier **

"Sir three engines have been destroyed; the final one is just barley functional. We need time to make repairs." one of the crew reported.

Wesker gave a sigh. Even though they were still alive, with their ship now crippled they would be hard pressed to fix the damage before the enemy regrouped and launched another attack on them.

"Keep the ship on our current course for as long as possible and inform the Fleet admiral that we will be delayed," he told Kail.

"Understood." came a reply.

It looked like they were going to be delayed, as Wesker looked out to see the radiant bluish white particles begin to spread across the skies, that would buy them sometime, but the question was how much time would it buy them?


	5. The Plan

**Gundam 00: Phoenix**

**The Plan**

* * *

**2289 AD, August 28, Democratic Republic of Congo**

_Wesker and his squad continued to move forward towards their objective and away from the enemy having popped smoke to cover themselves as they moved closer to the supply base. _

_The team was now past the enemy's main defensive line, it showed as there were very few enemy troops, who were just patrolling which they had managed to avoid up to this point._

_They then came up to the ruins of a large clay building and got inside._

_Wesker took a deep breath before he then turned to the rest of the squad who were also catching their breath. _

_There appeared to be no one in the ruins and it also appeared that no one was around their position, for the moment._

"_Alright," he then began as he turned to Murry. "You can still fight right?" he asked the man._

_Murry nodded his head as he lifted his rifle with the arm that was struck showing no signs of weakness. "If these guys keep coming then I'll keep killing." he responded._

"_Good." Wesker said, that was what he wanted to hear as he then turned to face the remains of a thick wall which was riddled with bullet holes and slumped against it were the bodies of three militia members. It looked like one of the teams got here before them._

_He could only give a small grin; they weren't the only ones who had made it passed enemy lines. _

"_Let's go." Wesker then ordered as he signalled for everyone to move through the where the remains of the bodies and the wall was as they exited through the opening._

_As they began to exit the building there was the sound of high calibre weaponry being fired followed shortly followed by the sound of rockets being launched vibrating through the air._

"_It's about time they got here." Paulis said as he climbed over part of the wrecked wall._

"_Well let's hope they get to the supply base to assists us before they start getting shot down." Kail then said to him. "I don't think it's going to be easy breaking in and then blowing up the place with explosives."_

"_Well that's why they sent us, isn't that right?" Wesker said abit happily to the two still facing the direction they were now moving in. "Now keep it quiet." he lowered his voice as he spoke._

_Wesker led the team through the village, trying to stay out of the open, lest they be spotted and have the supply bases garrison go after them, the battle behind them continued to get quieter and quieter. _

_He was surprised that they hadn't spotted any troops in this area, was the enemy that overstretched or were they just keeping a large portion of their force back so once the AEU moved in they would counter-attack? _

"_So far so good." a man beside him then said quietly as they_

"_Well let's keep it that way." Wesker whispered back before he then heard some footsteps walking over debris and it didn't seem to be them._

_Ordering the squad to stop next to the wall of a building as he continued to hear the sound of footsteps walking over rubble, it appeared to be coming from the right of them down a small path._

_He slowly brought out his pistol which had a built in suppressor as he signalled for the Murry and another man to slowly move around to the other side of the building to get into a flanking position._

_The two men quietly moved back and began to move around the building. _

_The footsteps continued to get closer and closer, although it was now getting softer, no longer walking over debris._

"_There's two of them, appears to be militia." Murry reported under his breath. "If you can distract them we'll take them out."_

_Wesker took his safety off and aimed at the nearby building and fired several shots into it before throwing his empty clip to the ground._

_He then heard someone speaking in a different language. He didn't understand a word that the person was speaking._

_A moment after he then heard the sound of running before there were the shouts in foreign dialect before the sound of a muffled struggle and the sound of weapons hitting the ground._

"_Excellent work." Wesker said as he began to walk out to see Murry and the other man standing over the body of two militia fighters who both were lying on their front and blood slowly oozing out. Murry was cleaning his knife off on the clothes of one man._

_"These guys aren't even worth the bullets." Murry scoffed as he finished cleaning his knife before reholstering it._

"_Okay, now let's-" Wesker didn't have time to finish as he was knocked back by the force of an explosion his sunglasses shattered infront of his eyes, but no pieces went flying into his eyes._

_The next thing he knew was that he was laying on his back as his vision was blurred and darkened by the sudden shock and he was deafened by the noise of the explosion._

_He felt helpless as he barely knew what was going on till he saw someone walking over him with the silhouette of a rifle in their hand that looked like it was pointing towards him. It seemed like a small person judging by the silhouettes height._

_A second later there was a sudden bang then entered his ears which were now ringing more than ever. Wesker grunted as he placed his hand over his right ear before he then felt himself pulled up._

"_Don't worry I've gotcha!" he heard an unfamiliar voice shouting to him as he his senses were starting to recover._

_He then looked to see the body of a dead child not far from him, the boy was clutching a rifle in his arms, he appeared no older then the age of eleven. The eyes of the child soldier was wide open which sent a chill down his spine as he looked away._

"_He may be a child, but he's still the enemy." he then heard the person holding him say before letting go of him a calling out the names of various people. _

_Wesker finally looked up to see a friendly face, it was an AEU Special Forces soldier whose face was covered in dirt and grime. He had been through much more then they had._

"_Alright now get back in the fight!" the man shouted who had lined his sights up with himself before letting off a burst. _

"_Who are you and what's your squad?" Wesker then called out to the man as he chucked his broken sunglasses off._

"_Sergeant Devon Fox, Hunter Beta squad, you?" he called back._

"_Sergeant Wesker, Hunter Delta." he replied, the man nodded his head as Wesker turned to see where the rest of his squad was before Fox shouted for him to pay attention and to shoot back._

_Wesker quickly grabbed his rifle off his back and readied it before taking aim. There were several militia fighters in the ruins of buildings using them as cover while firing off dozens of rounds and obeying instructions from the shouts of mercenaries who were using them as shields._

_Wesker could only hope his squad was alright during the fight and hoped they quickly got in contact with him to say that they were all still alive._

_His thoughts were immdiately answered as abit of static filled his headset before he could hear Kail's, slightly muffled voice._

_"Sir we're all alright. We've taken up positions with members of Hunter B team, but I've got bad news."_

_"Speak it out, I perfer to get this over with." Wesker said as he prepared himself for the news._

_"Jonathan is down, Paulis is doing the best he can to patch him up, but I don't think he can make it. He lost right leg and he's losing blood!"_

_Wesker could only mutter a curse before he responded. "Just tell Paulis to do his best." Wesker said as he shut off contact with Kail._

_He looked up at the enemies in cover from his position. Something he saw made his rage for the anti-government forces go to even greater heights. There were children with the enemy troops who were fighting just as hard as their adult counter-parts intent on driving them off and he saw that anyone who had tried to run away or abandon the fight due to their enemies supperior firepower and accuracy which was quickly dropping enemy troops was immediately shot, the mercenaries enforcing discipline _

_Wesker could only grit his teeth. He didn't want to have to kill the kids, but the safety of his squad and the others around him came first._

_He raised his rifle at one of the kids who was closest to him, his finger just on the trigger before he suddenly hesitated his soldier instinct unable to let him do it._

'_I can't do it.' a part of him said as he finger went slightly off the trigger. 'If I kill these kids it'll make them no worse than some criminals.' he could only let out a small growl of disgust at himself as he realigned his sights on one of the kids. 'This is war, where anything can happen.' another part of him said. 'If one of these kids kills one of your men it doesn't matter what age they are, they're still murderers.'_

_Wesker could on look at the child soldier through his sight his mind tangled whether this was the right thing to do._

"_What are you waiting for?" he heard Fox shout to him. "Shoot, unless you want to be a dead man!" _

_Wesker then took one deep breath before his finger slid over the trigger and he pressed down._

"_I'm sorry." he muttered as he watch the bullet did it's work, ending the life of one who did not get to live life to begin with as he then turned to point his rifle at one of the bastards who had made this child go to war._

_

* * *

_

**2307 AD, February 13, Rising Phoenix carrier, Phoenix **

Wesker was disgusted from what he saw eight-teen years ago, child soldiers, what kind of sick people lets a child go to war? This was far too common in the poorer nations in the Middle-East, Africa, and even some parts of South America, usually mercenaries were the ones who got children to fight, they only cared about winning and getting paid, not about people's safety.

He loathed the fact he had to kill those children, but the mission they did came first and they couldn't take them with them if they disarmed them, it would've just slowed them down and more lives would've been taken if they had delayed any longer.

Still the fact he killed them haunted his dreams as he constantly had flashbacks to that day, always starting with him seeing those children charge at them and him praying to god before he pressed down on that trigger, the children being gunned down by him and the rest of the squad. The flashback had never seemed to get any dimmer it was always clear like when he first experienced it.

He then tried to stop thinking about it as he got off his bed and grabbed his jacket and got it on before going to an intercom that was in his room.

"Kail, you can be relieved of command now, I'll be coming up soon, get some rest." Wesker said through the intercom as Kail appeared on the small screen.

"Understood." he replied as the image display then shut off.

Opening the door he walked out and towards the lift.

Personnel were busily shuffled in and out of the corridors of the _Phoenix_; some were starting their shift others returning to rest up. While there were others being informed who were base personnel on what their assigned task were.

"You two, you're heading to the engine room to help with the repairs, you two are to get down to the hanger and help the maintenance crews with the repairs to the ship." he heard as he passed through a small group of people.

When he entered one of the lifts and pulled out his pocket watch. It had been over twenty-four hours, yet the enemy still hadn't attacked, and the stealth field had worn off. So far they hadn't been located, yet, but unfortunately though that their final engine actually exploded during descent from the stress due to it being extremely damaged and they were forced for an emergency landing, luckily the V.T.O.L system just managed to keep them up long enough to stop them from plummeting to the ground, but now the repairs to the ship would be even longer with all the engines in need of repairs.

The door soon opened and he proceeded into the bridge, immediately someone then came up to him.

"Sir, the repair report is in, from the damage it's going to take us atleast four days to get us back in the air at a reasonable airspeed." the person told him. "Also the fleet admiral would like a word with you."

"Understood." Wesker replied as he then began to move to his seat and activated the terminal.

Soon a black bearded man appeared on screen dressed in a neatly pressed uniform while wearing a peaked cap. He was in his late fifties, his face wrinkled and a scar that went from his neck and down into his collar.

"You wanted a word with me admiral?" Wesker began.

"Yes," the admiral replied. "It's about the operation; we're going to have to begin it without your help, we just can't wait any longer."

"It's understandable," Wesker answered as he nodded his head. "You will have clearance to begin the operation, but hold off on the main assault for the first few days once you've cleared a landing zone, initiate the first half of the plan, elimination of the designated personnel, and make sure they're replaced by someone who sympathies with Union." Wesker instructed. "If any of the countries don't join after that deploy the main force to engage until they submit and are forced to get the UN to aid them."

"Understood sir, I'll pass down orders to assassination teams already on the continent, and for the fleet to move out." the admiral complied before he then spoke once again. "If the UN enters within our range, do we have permission to sink them?"

Wesker nodded his head. "Now I expect everything to go as planned, contact me when the first phase is complete."

"The fleet will not let you or the Rising Phoenix down." the Admiral responded with a quick salute before the screen flickered off.

Wesker then sat back in his seat, with a smile; all would still go according to plan. Even without the _Phoenix_'s help.

* * *

**Thar Desert, February 12, Phoenix Carrier **

Daveral, reading a novel he had found, sat in one of the observation decks chairs slowly skimming down each page before flipping to the next.

Although he could have been reading in his room where it would be much faster getting dressed into his flight suit if they were attacked, he didn't doubted the enemy to find them anytime soon. Besides it was his shift off from guarding the ship which was just sitting back in the Lancaster waiting for something to come by since the Lancaster was as slow as a turtle compared to the others.

Below the observation deck, the hanger was bustling with activity, from Viper tanks reequipped for AA duty and rolling out of the hanger to the sounds of repairs taking place, several launch bays had been crippled during the battle which was one of the main priorities aside from repairs on the engines.

Currently the Filvery was the Gundam now on guard duty around the ship, cloaked and patrolling the most likely point of entry into their area, but Helana's shift would soon be up and then it would be Nena's turn, it had already been atleast two hours.

He then heard something roll across the floor. He turned to see Nena's red Haro rolling across the floor.

It then turned and faced him. "Hello." it said as he saw Nena dressed in her flight outfit walk by and pick it up.

"You still here?" Nena then said to him, surprised that he was down in the observation deck during his break.

"Yep." Daveral simply replied as he turned back to his book.

"Still caught up in your reading?" she then asked. "This time something else then that history book?"

"Yep." he repeated as he flipped the page. "I've got nothing else to do, at the moment." he then added. "Anyways good job last battle, I knew you would watch my back out there." he said referring to when the GN-X almost cut the Lancaster in two if it wasn't for Nena stopping it at the last second. "So you next on the patrol list?"

She nodded her head. "I wish they would hurry up and repair the engines so we could atleast get out of the desert and somewhere actually nice." she stated.

"Atleast we've got the remaining fighter on patrol, so that's less ground to cover and there are also the tanks although they're just sitting around in the sand." Daveral said. "And you're not the only one who hates the desert, I hate it as well."

"Hey," she then started. "Do you think we'll ever be given time to actually get away from the ship, or do we wait till his plan is over before we may leave?" she asked.

"We will, but probably not till we reach a Phoenix base to lay low for abit." he answered soundly.

"Well that's good to know." Nena said softly with a smile.

There was then the sound of a Gundam stepping onto the bay deck. The Filvery had come back.

"Well I'm guess I'm out." Nena said with a sigh. "I'll see you later." as she walked down the stairs and onto the hanger floor and towards the Drei.

Daveral had noticed that she wasn't too affected by the loss of her brothers or that she didn't really show it. If she had already gotten to terms about their deaths then she was quite strong, maybe this had to do with the fact that she never had a normal life, and the fact Wesker offered her one was what was driving her to continue on with life.

As he continued his book he noticed someone overshadowing him, infront of him. He looked up to see Flint with a small case.

"What do you have there?" Daveral wondered looking at the case as Flint sat down.

"I'm not exactly sure." Flint replied as he opened the case. "It was something that I brought with me and now I forget what was in the case."

Daveral then looked to see Flint bringing out a camera that looks like it's been through alot; its casing was dented and battered.

"Now I remember." Flint began. "It's the camera that I've used from the age of five till now. I can't believe I actually still have this thing. I wonder if it still works." he then switched it on and watched as the small screen displayed to him what the camera saw, strangely even though the camera was battered it was still quite good quality and the battery wasn't near empty yet.

"Well it explains why it's in poor condition." Daveral noted. "Any old photos stored in it?" he then asked as he closed his book.

Flint quickly hit a few buttons trying to remember their functions. "Not that I can see." he then said after a few moments of fiddling around with the device. "Must of erased them all from before, so I might as well start again." as he snapped a photo of the hanger bay from the observation deck.

"Hey that gives me an idea," Daveral then said. "You should use that camera to get a team picture of all of us."

"That's a good idea." Flint exclaimed cheerfully. "Although," he then said with a hint of doubt in his voice the cheerfulness dissipating. "I don't think Nena and Helana can stand in the same room together without someone planning to kill the other, I think we should hold it off."

"Well the longer we wait the more likely one of us is going to get shot down. So we can't wait forever. Maybe we'll have to force them, better sooner than later."

Flint then pointed the camera towards himself. "We'll like you usually say, we'll see how things turn out." as he pressed down on the button as the cameras flash came on.

* * *

**Thar Desert, February 12**

Nena looked back at the ship as she went out on patrol. There was nothing really keeping it hidden, it was just sticking out like a light in the dark.

On the ground there were tanks digging into the ground camouflaged with the desert sand, and with their sensor jammers they would only be seen with a person's eyes and even then it was nearly impossible to spot them. There were other things also going along outside of the ship, repairs were taking place, there were troops heading out and setting relays to expand their sensor range, and even a few automated turrets being assembled around the Phoenix to provide as much defense possible should they be found.

"Haro," she began. "Set a course to patrol around the ship as last time and set to auto-pilot." Nena then took her helmet off since she couldn't stand be coup'd up in her helmet for two hours if nothing actually happened like before.

"Roger, roger." it acknowledged as it began as it obeyed her orders.

She then leaned back in her seat. These patrols were annoying and were boring as well. There had been nothing for the past twenty-four hours; it was unlikely they knew where they were, and she was sticking very close to the ship to avoid detection from enemy forces.

But orders were orders and she knew that she would have nowhere else to go if she left and having the entire Phoenix Organization coming after her if she ever decided to desert was not something she wanted.

Besides she was atleast treated well by the rest of the team and the crew members that she had met with, most seemed like good people the only person that showed their hatred towards her was Helana.

Eventually she would find out why she hated her so much, but that's if either Helana was willing to talk or someone told her the reason and she doubted anyone actually knew the reason except Helana herself.

After a moment of thinking she then promised herself that one day she would speak with Helana, but it wouldn't be any time soon as she just didn't have the courage to actually go ask her in fear that it could possibly just make things worse, to the actual point where they'll actually exchanging shots between each other in a combat mission, something that could possibly get someone other than her killed.

She then stared outside; it was going to be a long two hours with just her lost in her thoughts.

* * *

**Pacific Ocean, February 13, Phoenix Fleet en-route to South America, HRL waters**

The Phoenix fleet moved through the ocean with clear skies above them and a relatively calm ocean. It would not be hard to see this fleet coming once they started to go deeper into Union waters the only thing stopping them from being hit by every vessels in the entire Pacific Ocean was the largest ship, an old super carrier, was keeping the ship hidden from all forms of tracking and detection systems from the usage of a large custom built stealth field. It wasn't good as using GNparticles to mask the fleet, but it was effective nonetheless.

The fleet was made out of an assortment of older vessels that had been modified to fill different roles. The most common vessel and advanced were guided missile destroyers. Ringed with two large missile launchers on each side that were used from delivering anti-air to anti-ship warheads, and one vertical launch system at the ships rear which carried a payload of cruise missiles. Underneath the second set of launchers on each side which protruded slightly out of the ship was a bank of short-ranged torpedo tubes which helped the ship fight off other warships that got within its minimum range, but it was up to the frigates to actually engage submarines and keep other ships from closing in to the minimum range of the destroyers.

Currently there were eight destroyers, while the rest of the fleet, twenty vessels strong, were various ships obtained from the superpowers ranging from lighter frigates to larger amphibious assault ships.

In the middle of this fleet heavily modified _Draven_-class super-carrier. The Draven was previously used by the Union decades ago before it was replaced by smaller, more efficient carriers that were suited to launching mobile suits like Realdos and Flags. The only advantage the Dravenhad over those ships was the ability to launch most aircraft relatively quickly using its massive flight deck, it was nearly defenceless aside from CIWS systems that were dotted all over the ship, but even these were obsolete against much more sophisticated enemies. Like most carriers it relied on its escorts and aircraft to give it protection from enemies that had closed in.

"I hope this will actually change something." Admiral Hiller said to himself from his post. "With the entire Phoenix fleet and seventy-percent of the Phoenix force being pressed into this operation we cannot fail."

"You know this is a big gamble." the ship's vice-admiral said having overheard Hiller. "We risk being sunk should the UN decide to send their entire Pacific fleet after us. There's alot of good people that will lose their lives if we do get in a fight."

"Yes, but that's how war is." Hiller replied back as he continued to stare through the bridge. "We all take our chances with death, and eventually it'll catch up to us no matter what we try to do, war simply speeds up the process in deciding who lives or dies."

"Is that how you truly see war Admiral?" the vice-admiral then questioned.

"You are partially correct," the Admiral answered. "But I also think war should bring along change be it better or for worse, and what we're about to do will bring along that change."

"The question is what change it will bring?" the vice-admiral then stated to the Admiral, slightly concerned where this operation might lead them and the world. "Is it really worth it?"

"We take our chances as most say, we aren't-"

"Sir, transmission coming in from one of our teams on South America." someone interrupted.

"Put them on." Hiller then said as the monitor above them switched to show the image of soldiers whose faces were completely covered in a balaclava, the background was that of an old building that was neglected over the course of several years with cracks in the wall and the paint completely peeled off.

"We're in position on the first target, requesting go ahead with the assassination."

"Negative on that, you wait till we are within reach of the continent, after then you may proceed, I will however allow it early if it appears the target decides to head out of the country." Hillerspoke before changing the subject. "Now give me a status report on the others."

"All other teams have their targets and are just waiting on the word."

"Roger that, pass down the order to the others, and once all targets are eliminated you are to take part in supporting Phoenix troops should any conflict arise."

"Understood." the assassin said before shutting off.

"Alright now, what's our time till we reach the designated point?" Hiller then asked, wanting a quick answer.

"Should be a minimum of two days, at our current speed."

The vice-admiral then spoke up. "Not good enough, have the engines forced at maximum capacity, the longer we stay here the more likely we'll be detected by the small fleet." he then turned to face the admiral. "That alright with you sir?" he then asked.

Hiller nodded his head in approval as the helmsmen began to adjust the ships speed, while other parts of the crew were informing the rest of the fleet to increase speed as well.

"Sir enemy vessels coming within range of the fleet sir, it appears that haven't noticed us." one of the crew reported. "They're straight ahead of us."

The admiral then turned to the man. "What's their ship strength?" he demanded an answer from.

"Appears to be a medium size fleet with two carriers and several frigates and destroyers, a total of eight vessels. Appears they haven't detected us, but they will be in sight soon, they're only a few miles away and moving at a steady pace of thirty three knots right towards us."

"Well we can't just manoeuvre around we're going to waste valuable time, the less enemies we have the better." Hiller spoke up as crossed his arms. "Have the first two destroyers at the front launch a wave of anti-ship warheads, once they begin to enter into our frigates cannon range have Ace fighters equipped for anti-ship warfare deploy and havethem stay as high up as possible before they divedown and hit them from above with anti-warship missiles before pulling off, destroyers will cover them from aerial threats that should launch from the carriers."

"Roger, passing on orders now."

Hillerthen gave a slight smile. "We'll send them to the abyss." he said as he watched smoke trails begin to fill the air as missiles began launching by the dozen.

* * *

**Thar Desert, February 13**

In the mess hall, Daveral and Flint were currently discussing the situation they were in. They would have all the time in the world as they had been currently taken off patrol duty for the day.

"I'm glad they've stopped putting us on patrols." Flint said to Daveral as he pushed his tray back having finished eating before wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"For now atleast." Daveral added as he fiddled with Flint's camera. "Wow you really went picture crazy, already you've got fifty pictures on this thing from various parts of the ship are you that bored?"

"Hey, it'll be a good reminder of the times I've had on this ship if it ever gets destroyed." Flint commented.

"Good for your memory, bad for everything else onboard this thing and underneath it." Daveral then said. "So let's hope this ship doesn't get destroyed and goes crashing down on others."

Daveral then got up handing the camera back to Flint and headed towards the exit.

As he walked out he looked to see people still constantly moving in and out. Ever since they the base personnel boarded this ship it was alot busier than it used to be, he wondered how many people they actually took onboard.

He was then tapped on the back. He instantly turned around to see one of the Death Wing pilots there. He knew it was a member of the Death Wing since even on their standard clothing they wore a patch on the side of their arm that had a winged skull and their title underneath it.

"Captain wants all of you at the briefing room, it seems we've finally got a joint operation." he told Daveral before he took off.

"Well you heard him." Flint said to Daveral from behind. "Let's go this way." he pointed towards their right.

"Lucky it's on the same level as the crew compartment." Daveral stated as they moved down the corridors before they came to a large heavy metal door that was open and inside were members of the Death Wing squadron all seated, the others were nowhere in sight. Daveral then noticed Wesker was leaning back against the end wall beside a large at the back of the room monitor looking at his pocket watch and at a podium at the front of the room infront of that monitor was Kail who was looking through something on the small, blue holographic terminal that was projected from the podium.

The room was large; it felt more like an assembly area then a briefing room with several long metalic tables that were infront of a stage which, ontop of it was a well crafted wooden podium and a large monitor behind it. The room was almost never used, since each team was given their assignments individually which was why they were often sent up to the bridge to be briefed. The last time Daveral remembered being here was when they most of the new crew was recruited, his team being of that new group, were being introduced to the Rising Phoenix organization, but that was atleast a year ago.

Daveral and Flint both got seated on a table near the right end of the room against a wall as they waited for the others to arrive.

The two chatted with each other until they noticed that the other two had arrived who sat down with them, at the same table although Helana and Nena were both at the very ends of the tables trying to avoid each other.

There was a groan that came from Helana who was rubbing her eyes as she shuffled to her seat and sat down. She looked like she had just woken up by the looks of it, her hair was messy, and her eyes were drooping. Atleast she wouldn't be able to be aggressive to Nena for abit, but it would probably mean they would have to re-inform her for she now had her head against her arms which were ontop of the table, probably fast asleep again.

"Hey Nena," he heard Flint say over him to Nena. "Care for a picture?" he said as he pulled out her camera.

"I don't see why." she said as she quickly put on a smile and gave the V-sign with her right hand.

A second later the picture was taken as Flint passed the camera to Nena who quickly looked at it before handing it back.

"Alright, listen up." Kail then called out to everyone, any chatter quickly dying away and everyone awake was paying full attention, Flint quickly putting the camera away. "That means wake up as well Helana." he then said which made Flint knock Helana on the back of her head with the palm of his hand to get her to look up and listen. She slowly rose up only rising her head up enough so she could look forward at the front.

"Alright we've got mission orders to pass out thanks to forward scouts finding something interesting." he began as the screen behind him powered on showing a map of the surrounding area. "The UN is amassing their forces for another assault from two bases in the region. The closest one here." he pointed out with a measure to the location of a base only several hundred miles from their position. "We are going to have to take out this single base. It'll give us a better fighting chance as we are still preparing and don't need to enemy close enough that they can keep sending in reinforcements at a constant clip without refuelling on their way here."

"Do they even know where we are? If we do destroy that base we risk leading them back here." the Death Wing leader, Willard spoke aloud to Kail.

"Well that's a risk we are going to take, Wesker doesn't want us to be destroyed by a war of attrition once they do find us, right Wesker?" Kail had turned his head to Wesker.

"Correct," he replied with a nod as he closed his watch. "Even if we do lead them back to our area, atleast we made it longer for them to get here and back." he then took Kail's place who had moved off the stage. "The operation will begin like this." the screen behind him changed to a digital image of the Lancaster overlooking then enemy base with the other three Gundams nearby. "The Lancaster will begin to bombard the base with the 450mm howitzer and draw the enemies out towards it, essentially it's bait. From there this should leave the base undefended long enough for the Death Wing to move in and carpet bomb the facility to the stone age." he informed them before carrying on. "The combat the four Gundams will be in will begin with the Lancaster drawing enemy fire of the enemy mobile suits, the Filvery will provide support by using its Fangs to shoot down enemy machines while staying hidden. The Zesus and Drei will then flank around and engage the enemy's right and left flank. After once enough damage is caused to the enemy mobile suit formations the Drei will deploy its stealth field before everyone returns to base." he paused as he turned to Willard. "Willard you'll be given a choice after bombing the base, you can move in to assist the Gundams or hightail it back to base it's your call."

Everyone turned to Wilard who immediately responded. "We'll move to assist the Gundams, right guys?" he then said looking back on his team who agreed with his decision with either a yes or a cheer. Willard then looked back up to Wesker and gave his answer. "Well there's your answer, we're going to stay out. Nothing's going to stop of from getting into a fight."

Daveral turned to Flint who was trying to get Helana back up to listen who had lowered her head once again and fallen asleep and nothing Flint was doing was getting her to pay attention. From pokes to slight whacks on the back of the head it didn't seem to be working.

"Just let her sleep." Daveral said as Flint stopped his attempts as he heard Nena give a slight giggle on how Helana was fast asleep.

"Well atleast this is one way to stop her from hating me." Nena said to the two before she turned back to face Wesker.

"As I had expected to hear." Wesker told Willard after a small discussion that Daveral hadn't been listening to. "Alright, then any questions?" Wesker then said to everyone both his hands gripped on the podium as he leaned forward.

Daveral then raised his hand as Wesker then quickly pointed at him to let him speak out and for all to listen.

"For the bombardment of the base will this involve having a spotter to take out key installations or is it just lobbing shells in hopes to hit something?" Daveral questioned who wasn't quite keen on drawing the enemy towards him if it didn't involve atleast lowering their numbers before being engaged.

"You'll be given the information and location of the base layout once the Filvery does a fly over of the base before returning to its position." Wesker answered briefly.

Daveral nodded his head, his question answered and now a bit more assured in being the bait.

Wesker waited for a moment if there were any more question before he then spoke. "Alright mission will begin in the next hour, should be enough time for anyone still asleep to wake up and alert." he said, as he looked down at Helana who got up off the table from hearing Wesker speak. "You are all dismissed."

"I'm awake, I'm awake." she said sleepily before she let out yawn. "Did I miss anything?"

Daveral could only sigh. It looked like they were going to have to re-brief her themselves, so much for Flint trying to keep her awake.

"Only the entire briefing." Flint informed her as she groaned before lowering her head and leaning back in her seat.

"Damn it." she cursed out-loud as everyone began to exit the room aside from the team.

There was abit of laughter from the rest of the team aside from Daveral who only found it tedious that they would have re-brief her later on.

"Alright let's get going." Daveral then finally said as everyone got out of their seats and prepare for the next mission.

* * *

**Unknown Location, February 13**

Ribbons Almark could only be pleased by the current events that were going on in the world as of now.

The UN would've dissolved after Celestial Being was defeated and he would have to come up with a plan to get back on track, due to each own super-powers selfish desire of being the more powerful than one another and keeping their identities unique from each other, but with this new threat they would have to continue to be unified and this would be long enough for people to open their eyes that the world had to be unified against any form of threat.

The first phase of the plan would accelerate faster the he had expected and all for the better. He had before calculated that it would require atleast seven years to form a united world, but with these events unfolding it would only be in three to five years.

He had managed to obtain private information about the Rising Phoenix from a supporter of the group. He had 'willingly' gave up the information about everything that the Phoenix was up to, and if every was correct they were going to use force to have nations join any of the super power. Something he did not have a problem with as it only help complete the plan.

There was only one thing to worry about and that was if the Rising Phoenix continued to exist after the first phase had been completed, it would prove troublesome to deal with them afterwards, the only way to completely to neutralize this threat would to be destroy their massive atmospheric carrier and the four Gundams that were with it.

The remaining Trinity was lucky to have even survived, and now that she was part of this group it would make things harder for him with their ability to now become untraceable. She and her brothers had only been created for the first phase of the plan. Because she was still living it had made him slightly worry about the situation since she could spy on him using quantum brainwaves and use Veda all due to that he proved his genes to create the siblings so technically he was their father.

Ribbons also found it disturbing that the Phoenix had managed to actually make a near complete identical GN Drive, if he was correct they were able to operate for an unlimited amount of time similar to the true GN Drives. These needed to be dealt with, the more Gundams there were the more difficult it will be to complete the other stages of the plan.

However his usually calm mind took over once more and shook these thoughts not worrying about it anymore. He had already began to develop a plan to destroy the faction once its main objectives were complete.

For now however he could only watch and wait, it would only be little longer and then he would be able to 'guide' humanity towards the path to _Innovation_.

* * *

Well that's chapter five, please read and review.


	6. Weapons Unleashed

**Gundam 00: Phoenix**

**Weapons Unleashed**

----------------------------

**Thar Desert, February 13, Phoenix Carrier, five hours before the briefing**

"_No, this can't be happening, not again." Nena muttered to herself in horror as she looked out of her cockpit to see the Eins explode into a shower of GN particles,._

_Everything was perfectly replayed as it had previously been, Michael getting shot before he could respond, Johann and Ali battling it out while she could only watch helpless as previously before Johann was gone, again._

"_Isn't it beautiful how GN particles sparkle?!" she then heard Ali's familiar voice he sent her Drei crashing down to the ground._

_There was then the sinister, mad laughter of Ali as he stood triumphant over her, but this time she saw he thrust the blade forward straight towards the cockpit._

'_Where is Setsuna and the Exia?' she asked herself in horror, with no one there to save her._

_She screamed as she felt the blade pierce her body, forcing her to cough out blood, the world got blurry and her vision faded, but not before she felt herself engulfed by an explosion at the last moment._

_A moment after however, she had somehow managed to open her eyes. She looked around to see that she was perfectly fine._

_She then scanned around the room, something felt eerily familiar to her, but she just couldn't tell._

_The room itself was surrounded by four metallic walls, one on each side with a two doors leading out of it. The room contained just a single bed and a drawer, and as she looked through the first door closest to her to find a small, cramped bathroom._

_Turning to the second door, she walked towards it and opened it with a twist of the handle._

_As she left the room, she found that everything around her was dark, and the only sound was the buzzing of some piece of machinery._

_When she decided to head back into the room she had been in, being unable to see anything, the lights suddenly flicked on, nearly blinding her._

_She shielded her eyes with her right arm as her eyes began to adjust to the brightness in the room._

_There was then a gunshot that rung through the air, and he heard a scream of pain and instantly knew who it was. It was Johann._

_She instinctively ran towards the direction from where her brother's scream had come from, in hopes she could help._

_As she moved down the long hallway, something just seemed too familiar, before she then realized where she was. She was back in the lab where she had been born and raised, but how and why?_

_Turning right she then saw Johann laying on the floor holding his chest, she could see blood spilling out of the wound._

"_Johann!" she screamed as she rushed towards him._

_Johann then reached out towards her. "Nena, don't come any closer, it's-!" he began to shout only to have a gunshot overshadow his voice._

_Nena felt something pierce her body as she began to slow down, before she stopped e reached down to where she had been hit and saw that her hand was now covered in crimson red blood._

_She then felt her legs give away, the pain of the wound taking over before, and found herself on her knees._

"_Where's Michael?" Nena then said, trembling as she tried to stop the bleeding._

"_He's dead, like the rest of you will be." came a voice, with no emotion._

_There was then a body flung through the air before it landed with a hard thud on the metallic floor._

_Nena looked to see the person's body had blue hair and instantly knew who it was, it was Michael and there was a stab wound in his chest._

"_Damn you son of a-," she heard Johann began to curse weakly before he then screamed in agonizing pain as someone's foot stepped on his wound._

"_It's your turn." the person stepping over him then said as there was then the press of the trigger and the next thing Nena knew was that Johann was gone._

_She looked to see the person who had killed her brothers; it was someone she had not seen before. _

_He was in a flight suit and had a pistol in one hand whose barrel was still smoking with a knife in the other, the weapon that had been used to kill Michael. His silver hair glistened in the light while his crimson red eyes seemed to glow, like that of a demon._

_Looking into the man's eyes they should no emotion what so ever, which was frightening to her as he approached her._

"_Wh-who are you?!" Nena's voice trembled with fear knowing full well what was going to happen to her._

"_I'm your final judgement." the man said before he pressed down on the trigger._

Then with a scream, that could not be heard, Nena woke up, the bed sheets falling off her.

She breathed heavily which slowly began to settle down as she sat up still for several minutes before she finally relaxed and fell back into her bed.

"Something wrong, something wrong?" she then heard her Haro say which was now on the ground jumping up and down on the floor.

"It's nothing, it was just a dream." she said quietly as she placed her arm over her forehead.

'_Just who was that man?' _she thought to herself remembering those fiery, yet somehow blank eyes which had now imprinted themselves in her mind.

The way he looked at her had scared her out of her wits as if he were some kind of demon.

This nightmare was nothing she had witnessed before, it was way too real. Maybe it was trying to tell her something, but she didn't know what it was.

She gave a sigh before she then got up and headed towards the bathroom, to try and wash those memories of the dream away.

----------------------------

**Thar Desert, February 13 **

The four Gundam pilots waited inside the observation deck. Nena just sat there waiting for them to be given permission to head out. Currently all she was hearing was Daveral re-briefing Helana while Flint sat down waiting as well.

Nena sat back still going over that dream she had, but not only that but strangely the dream made her question many things she wouldn't of previously questioned. Things such as who actually created her and provided their genes in her creation, how else was she able to use Quantum Brainwaves and access Veda and were there any more people like her?

"You okay?" Daveral then asked her out of nowhere. She had not noticed what the others were doing for awhile as she had been caught up with her thoughts, and that Daveral was trying to speak to her.

She nodded her head in response.

"You sure?" he asked again. As if he could tell there was a problem with her.

"I'm sure." she lied the best she could as Daveral then went back to briefing Helana.

"You understand everything right?" she then heard Daveral say to Helana as he turned around and wrapped up the briefing.

"Ya I've got it." Helana replied to him with a weak yawn.

Daveral then looked at Nena and then to Flint.

"Alright now that's settled, everyone ready to go?" he had then got his helmet on and strapped on the rebreather.

"Ready." Nena said back to him as she picked up her Haro which was on her lap and her helmet.

"About time." Flint answered as he got up with a stretch.

"Well let's go then." Daveral said as he proceeded down to the hanger as Nena and the others followed.

At one part of the hanger were the Death Wing pilots boarding their fighters which then slowly began to move onto a certain part of the floor before they were then lowered into one of the launch bays.

Everyone then separated as they headed to their respective machines.

As she entered her machine and began to boot up the system she began to wonder what her purpose in this world was, would it ever be any different? She was still fighting, the thing that she had been created for.

She then questioned what would she do if she made it through this and had a normal life. It seemed nice at first that she would actually have a chance to finally stop fighting, but once she actually began to think it over some more she wondered if she would actually fit in with it. It would be much different then what she would be used to.

Just changing from a soldier to a civilian suddenly would take her some time getting used to and since she never had any sort of normal life it would be even more difficult.

She then sighed. '_I stop worrying about one thing, and I worry about something else.' _

It was going to be hard to concentrate if she had anything else to worry about, the nightmare made it already hard to focus.

The system of her mobile suit then fully online as she took the controls and proceeded out the main hanger door positioned into one of the catapults in the bay, waiting for the others.

After all the Gundams had taken positions a there was a green light appearing overhead signalling for them to launch.

It was the same way and order as they launched at last time first the Lancaster, then the Drei, then the Filvery and finally the Zesus, each of them launching a few seconds after the others before meeting up in the air near the Phoenix.

A few moments after everyone had regrouped they then began to head off to the target area, the Death Wing squadron had just begun to launch and head out to their designated point.

"So what do you predict what the outcome will be?" Flint finally said through the short-range communication link breaking the silence.

"We just have to do our part." Daveral then said assured. "As long as we do our best and follow the plan we will succeed."

"And what if they managed to somehow see through our plan and actually compromise it?" Helana spoke out.

"Well what are the chances of them actually doing that?" Nena said as she added her bit into the conversation trying to get her thoughts off her nightmares and anything else that was worrying her.

There was a pause before Daveral spoke up. "Well unless we have a mole in our operations I don't think we should worry about that, and don't forget we have to adapt to whatever comes our way, that's how we'll get through all this, right?" he replied.

"You're right," Flint said back to Daveral, "We aren't pilots of these Gundams for nothing."

Daveral and Flint then continued on about various things, all related to the upcoming battle with Helana occasionally pitching in her thoughts.

Nena listened in and thought about what they were saying then her own thoughts trying not continue thinking and remembering the nightmare. Like Helana she would also speak her thoughts of what they were talking about to them.

Helana then gave everyone a heads up on their distance from the base. "Seems about time to scatter, Nena, I'll be watching you." Helana said to her unkindly before her machine began to disappear, activating it's cloaking systems.

Nena then broke off from the group and heading towards her designated spot. She quickly looked back to see the Lancaster already setting down as it deployed itself into the ground and it's howitzer was moving into firing position.

Now she would have to wait with the others, and once the battle began she could not let her thoughts distract her, for if they did it could be all over in an instant.

It was going to be difficult, but if she was to continue on living it had to be done.

-----------------------------

**Pacific Ocean, HRL waters, February 13**

Overhead on the UN fleet were Ace fighters which were diving down on their targets like birds of prey coming after their next meal. They would not rest until all the ships had been sunk.

A squadron of Aces began to dive down on their targets, a carrier, at incredible speeds dropping a payload of bombs onto the enemy carrier which was putting up a wall of fire from its CIWS in hopes of intercepting the fighters or the bombs they were dropping down. Missiles that it had launched were being drawn by counter-measures the fighters were popping out while they were evading CIWS fire.

Several bombs landed into the water nearly right ontop of the carrier, which sent up huge, raging columns of water into the air spraying all across the ship's deck as they detonated underneath the surface of the ocean stirring up violent waves that then clashed against the hull of the carrier.

A single bomb then made its mark landing directly onto the carrier's flight deck penetrating through before detonating, tearing up the area where it had landed with extreme force as flames and smoke began to flow away from the carrier's wound.

"Confirmed hit on enemy carrier!" a pilot confirming the hit broadcasted to the fleet with a cheer. "Penetration right through the flight deck, we're coming around for another pass!"

As the pilot's voice echoed through the speakers one of Hiller's staff alerted him.

"Sir we've got atleast a squadron of Flags in the air, it appears the enemy is putting most of their interception capabilities against our anti-air and anti-ship missiles." one of Hiller's crew reported to him as the screen infront of him showed the signatures of missiles which collided with those of the enemy, intercepting them, but it still wasn't enough to stop all their missiles from getting through. "They're relying on their Flags to shoot down our Aces."

"Have the first squadron target the Flags." Hiller instructed after hearing the crewmembers analysis. "Maintain the barrage, keep the pressure on them, we can't allow the majority of their CIWS systems to target our aircraft."

"Understood."

On his screen he watched a Flag preparing to lift off in flight mode from the second carrier's deck from an overhead view, an Ace transmitting the information to the main screen.

The Flag was just about to take off before several bombs exploded ontop of the flight deck the force of the explosion knocking the Flag off course causing it to swivel sideways and carrying it across the flight deck before falling into the water below.

"All carrier flight decks have been disabled; the Flags are now being forced to take off via mobile suit form."

"Excellent." Hiller replied, pleased by the strike group's actions. With Flags being in mobile suit form it would be harder for them to chase after Aces, and the ones that were in flight mode were out-numbered.

"Enemy fleet will be coming into visual contact, orders?" a captain of one of the frigates then said over the line to Hiller who then turned to see the silhouettes of the enemy fleet coming over the horizon, smoke could be seen belching out along with the fleet.

"Engage them at close range with your main deck batteries, destroyers will provide cover." Hillerinstructed. "Their vessels aren't equipped to slug up close with other ships, so you should be able to make them fish food in a moment's notice." he then added.

"Roger that, we'll commence the barrage of shells once we are in accurate range." the frigate captain acknowledged as he cut off contact.

The frigates that they had were mostly heavily armoured HRLvessels re-equipped to provide indiscriminate fire support for naval landings with their dual batteries of twin long barrelled twelve inch guns one mounted on the front the other on the rear of the ship, and cover the fleet from submarines to mobile suits with torpedo tubes and CIWS systems.

The frigates were considered obsolete by the standards of other nations, which they were, for unlike their destroyer counter-parts which were modernized, for the frigates lacked the more advanced sonar and radar systems, more advanced CIWS systems and anti-submarine warfare weaponry, and more automation the other warships enjoyed, but they were going to be useful in combat such as now as most modern day ships had began to forgo any sort of deck mounted cannon which allowed these frigates to easily beat their more advanced counter-parts at close range and ones that were equipped would do poorly due to the frigate having thicker armour, which went with the HRLs doctrine of heavily armoured, and heavily armed units with little thought of anything else in mind.

Hiller watched as the frigates began to moveahead, now beginning to open fire with their forward batteries. The sound of hearing the massive guns roar to life was quite pleasing to his ears as it made it feel like the frigates had much more power than they actually had.

Another barrage of missiles then passed overhead of the frigates and towards the enemy fleet. Explosions filled the air as the enemy intercepted what missiles they could with their own before their CIWS began to flare into action providing the last defense against the warheads.

It wasn't enough however as anti-ship warheads began to hammer into the hulls of the opposing UN fleet detonating after just penetrating through their armour plating/

Beside the enemy carriers a frigate exploded its bridge in flames as explosions began to shoot out of the rest of the hull before the vessel began to cap-side and slowly sink into darkness of the ocean.

Another UN ship then began to explode, but this time it was to several shells having rain down upon it, their detonations taking off massive sections of the ship. The final blow to what completely destroyed the ship however was due to its ammunition storage being breached by a single shell.

Explosion after explosion went off in the vessel more and more of it being taken with each one. Smoke and fire belched out of every part of the ship, the fire forced its way into every nook and cranny burning all in its path while the smoke suffocated whatever life remained onboard only a few men had managed to abandon ship in time.

"There isn't going to be anything left at this rate." the vice-admiral stated as he continued to watch the battle continue on.

Hiller just continued to look on as more and more UN ships continued to be sunk.

He watched as the some of the enemy vessels began to fire their deck guns which were equipped with them in attempt of fighting them off.

Their weapons though were not suited for engaging the HRL frigates as he could see on screen several shells bounce off the turret of one of the frigates. They were simply using too small guns. They were just delaying the inevitable.

A column of water then shot up beside the bridge of the _Draven_-class but it didn't surprise him as he heard the vice-admiral let out a gasp of surprise. He had already seen it all in his previous days of war when the super powers fought between themselves. He already accepted the fact that he could die at any time and he was prepared for it.

It would all soon be over and then the real battles would begin, on solid ground.

"Sir!" one of the crew then shouted as several warning lights began to flicker on in off in the bridge. "Enemy reinforcements being detected coming into the combat zone, five vessels from the HRL and two from the Union, they're coming around to hit our right flank, and they're already launching missiles!"

"It won't matter we still have them out numbered and out gunned, with their first fleet in shambles their reinforcements won't be able to do much against us." Hiller spoke with a grin on his face.

"Torpedo in water coming towards our port side brace for impact!" someone shouted breaking his moment of triumph as everyone braced themselves for the incoming torpedo.

"What how did they managed to hide from our sonar?!" the vice-admiral screamed at the crew demanding an answer for this invisible assault. "There's-"

He was, however then cut short as the torpedo impacted into the hull and detonated, rocking the ship and sending people who were standing tumbling over.

"Outer hull has taken damage, but doesn't appear to have penetrated." someone reported.

Hillerlistened to the man he looked up to see something come out of the water beside them as he then heard an explosion as he looked to see one of their destroyers take a hit on its starboard, the armour had luckily managed to not give away and the ship was still entirely intact.

"The Julius has been hit!" someone then shouted to him as Hiller looked to see more of the fleet beginning to take hits.

Another round of explosions then shook the ship, this time it was a combination of enemy torpedoes and their own ships dropping depth charges and their own torpedoes to intercept the threat.

He then saw something's silhouette begin to skim beneath the waterline before it then appeared above the surface, its hull gleaming in the sunlight forced up by depth charges.

What appeared out of the water before him was something he had never seen or heard of before. It was dark blue long, low profile smooth sub-like mobile armour with torpedo tubes lining its front. There was a black tinted cockpit located at the front of the mobile armour; it appeared to only need one person to pilot the thing. It wasn't much bigger then a fighter.

The machine then quickly went back to the depths as several long streaks trailed behind it's before they eventually faded away.

He then saw several more appear out of the water, firing volleys of small torpedoes at the fleet causing damage to whatever they struck.

"It looks like our work is cut out for us." Hiller then commented on the situation as he heard someone scream to him that another vessel had taken a hit, others telling him there were more of them. "But it doesn't matter we'll send them all to the abyss as well." he then turned to the vice-admiral. "Have the fleet feed them every single charge we have while have the air fleet engage those reinforcements. Have the frigates return to formation."

"Yes sir!" the vice-admiral acknowledged as he picked up the radio to get in contact with the fleet before shouting through the radio for every ship to begin anti-sub operations and for the fighters to move on.

Hiller then looked back out of the bridge, either they won here and moved on, or this would be their final resting place.

-------------------------------------

**Thar Desert, February 13**

"Alright, it seems the enemy has taken the bait." Willard said, as he took note of the large formation of mobile suits leaving the base as several large clouds of smoke of dust formed over the base from the barrage. "Let's go."

The base was left only lightly defended by a few Hellions and Tierens on the ground. It would prove to simply just rush into the base and drop their payload over it. With the Aces speed extremely difficult to track by any ground mobile suit.

The Ace fighters began to race towards the base at speeds where they drop the bombs without overshooting their target, but fast enough to avoid AA fire.

The bombs they were carrying were extremely violate, packed with immense amount of destructive power, these were designed as a base destroyer which could shake apart the foundation of a structure and cause it to crumble due to the shockwave it created when it detonated. The explosion would be the least of the enemies troubles.

The weapon was nearly illegal, and only was used by other super-powers when they needed a weapon capable of massive destruction, but beneath the power of a tactical nuke and without the fallout.

Fortunately for their doomed target the bombs they used were much smaller than most strike bombers would deliver, but with so many bombs hitting the ground at once it would cause a magnitude of destruction rivalling those used by the UN armies, at the cost of using up multiple munitions.

Willard turned to a small computer which was link to an underside camera which showed him the ground below. So far there was nothing but sand, but that would all change so very soon.

Wesker's voice was then heard over his communications line.

"Willard what's your E.T.A to the target?" he heard over the rumble of the engines.

"Just under one minute." he answered briskly. "Target's coming up."

"Roger that, continue with the bombing run, afterwards flank the enemy from behind with the Zesus and Drei." Wesker instructed before switching off contact with them.

Something then shook his fighter as Willard felt him knocked slightly around as he saw explosive clouds forming in the air around them.

"They've got Tierens armed with AA weapons." one of his teammates noted.

"Keep moving forward, unless they score a lucky hit on us, we'll be okay." Willard said back to the pilot. "We'll paste them once we're overtop of them."

Willard continued to look through his bombing computer before back at his HUD.

"Twenty seconds." he spoke as more and more flak flew into the air.

"Missile warning!" someone then shouted out, alerting the rest of the squadron. "Pop counter-measures!"

Willard immediately activated his anti-missile counter-measures as white chaff was deployed from the rear of his aircraft.

"Ten seconds." Willard then added. "Be ready to open your bomb bay doors, we've only got one shot at this."

"Copy that."

The flak continued to get more intense as they flew closer and closer to the base, as he could constantly feel the rumble from outside as they flew through the AA fire while the missiles collided with their counter-measures sending shockwaves throughout the air.

"This is it!" Willard then shouted as he disengaged the locks and dropped his payload. "Ordnance away!" he then turned back to his HUD. "Alright guys let's hightail it out of here!"

The bombs they dropped fell onto the base below by the dozen as UN forces continued to try and shoot them down but to no avail as the Aces then sped up after delivering their payload moving at speeds too fast to track for the heavy Tierens.

The Bombs glowed in vibrant flashes of light that engulfed whatever was is in the vicinity with it's rays before detonating in a mediocre explosion for each individual bomb, but sound of the explosions rocked the base exceeding that of much larger explosives while the shockwave that was created which grew as more bombs slammed into the ground up heaved anything that wasn't a mobile suit or wasn't tied to the ground. Trucks, small vehicles and even parts of buildings were continuing to crumble due to their foundation and supports being ripped apart from the force.

Mobile suits that had not been near the blast had braced themselves for the shockwave, but it didn't matter as they too were knocked over as the ground beneath them gave way. It was if they had been hit by a catastrophic earthquake.

"Ya, that's what I call a show of force!" some shouted as the fighters made another pass over the base to examine the damage they've caused.

"If that's what they do to us later on though, I just pray I'm not there to see it." someone then said, abit uneasy from what they had just done.

"Cut the chatter, it looks like our Gundams friends have just engaged with the enemy." Willard then said to his squadron. "It's time to help them out and go kick some ass."

-----------------------------------

On Nena's screen there was a swarm of mobile suits moving across the desert, they hadn't noticed her or Flint. They were too busy rushing over to Daveral's position in hopes of stopping the shelling from continuing. All of them were aerial mobile suits; there were was also the remaining GN-X mobile suits with them as well.

She continued to watch them move out while, but she wasn't thinking about the upcoming battle. Her thoughts were still on that night-mare she had. No matter what else she tried to think about, the night-mare would just force its way back into her mind, it was just too disturbing, and at this rate she wouldn't be able to concentrate on fighting when they were sent in.

"Well here they come." she heard Daveral say over the communication channel. "You guys all better be ready to flank around and hit them while they're distracted, I'm not going to last as bait if I stay in the open forever."

"Roger that." she then heard Flint respond before another response, this time it was from Helana.

"Nena." he then heard her name being called out by Daveral before he continued. "You with us?"

"Ya." she said back softly.

"If anything is bugging you push it off to the side of your mind let survival be number one priority." he then said as if he knew that she was troubled.

The others then ceased communications as she looked to see explosions already dotting the sky, several kilometres away.

She then looked down at her Haro which quickly turned around to face her. "Haro make sure you watch out for anything that may come out from behind and alert me on any situation, okay?" she said to it.

"Roger, roger." the Haro replied back to her.

"Alright," she began as she took a deep breath and tried to push any thoughts she had out of her mind to focus on the battle by thinking about survival instead as Daveral said. "Let's go get them." she then said as she began to set a course towards the combat zone.

------------------------------

Daveral fired back at an approaching Enact that quickly manoeuvred out of the way of his shots before a high-mobility Tieren then appeared firing at him with its main armament.

He quickly skirted to the side evading most of the rounds while letting the rest bounce off his Gundam's armour and returned fire managing to

There were so many of them, too many for them to take on, even though they were in Gundams, but if they managed to beat them here, these forces would be hard pressed to make it back to base without atleast running low on energy for units such as Tierens and the GN-Xs.

Daveral then looked to his side to see a Flag that was just beside him, with its sword raised ready to move in for the kill.

However as it began to bring it's blade down it then suddenly stopped while Daveral quickly backed away while the Flag exploded.

Hel looked up to see the Filvery's Fangs overhead which were now engaging other units which previously had rained down a barrage of beam fire ontop of the Flag.

The enemy forces seemed slightly stunned by the rapid appearance of the Fangs from an unknown location. But they quickly adjusted to the situation and began to have the GN-Xs begin to engage the Fangs while the regular mobile suits began to open fire back at the Lancaster, Daveral having taken the opportunity to cause some casualties on the enemy forces.

"How many enemies do we have?" Daveral asked through to the others, too busy to look down at his own sensors and find out how many units there were.

"About ten squadrons of mobile suits ranging from six to ten of various mobile suits per squadron with a squadron of five GN-Xs along with them." he heard Helana say to him who had the time to take count while she let her Fangs do the work.

Daveral then turned to engage a Tieren which began to open fire on him from his right flank.

He quickly turned the Lancaster to face the enemy machine and opened fired with his the beam carbine which made short work of the Tieren, unable to evade the multitude of shots before he then moved onto to the next mobile suit which had moved into range.

The Lancaster continued to engage with the multiple targets that continued to open fire on it in hopes that overwhelming numbers would be able to be to defeat the armour of the Gundam and bring it down.

Several missiles then began to home in on him from a squadron of Flags in their flight mode. Seeing this he quickly fired off his howitzer which was down to its last shell.

Since the Lancaster wasn't stabilized at its current position it was pushed back several dozen metres just before the missiles impacted into him, effectively avoiding them as they slammed into the ground and detonated.

As he looked to see the Flags preparing to come around for another pass, he saw a bright beam pierce through one of them in the engines sending it plummeting down to the ground before he then saw the squadron forced to scatter as he saw two Gundams on either side of the battlefield, both firing shots at the squadron.

It was Drei, which was providing support fire from his right side and the Zesus on his left which was now moving in close with the enemy, with its blade now ready.

Daveralcould only give a quick smile before he went to engaging with the enemy; with all four of them here they could just not fail.

----------------------------

**Unknown Location, February 13**

Ribbons stared at the large screen which displayed the battle in the Pacific, all the image being taken by UN forces whose feed he had managed to hack into.

The Union developed mobile armours wreaking havoc amongst the Phoenix forces, although the same couldn't be said about the incoming reinforcement fleet which was now starting to back away after just their first barrage after seeing the main fleet having been sunk.

He then heard footsteps coming towards him.

"I trust your regenerative treatments went well?" Ribbons said still looking at the screen. "It would be a shame to lose one such as you."

"Ya, I suppose even if it did cost me, but now why did you call me here?" a gruff voice responded. It was Ali Al-Saachez.

"It's about a job I have for you." Ribbons said back to the man.

"Well as long as you're willing to keep paying I might as well do it, now what would this job be?"

"Do you remember the Trinities that you were sent to eliminate previously?" Ribbons asked him.

"You mean when I killed that girls brothers, ya what about it? Am I going to be sent to kill her?" Ali said, not quite interested at the moment. "Because it won't be possible at the moment as that last battle totalled my machine beyond repair."

"You'll have a new machine to do it with." Ribbons then told him which got instantly got Ali's attention.

"A new machine you say?" he said with a grin. "You've got yourself a deal."

Ribbons then flicked the screen to that of a mobile suit hanger.

Inside was a dark orange mobile suit with blood red trim around its armour which was strikingly similar to the Zwei in both appearance and weaponry aside from a few differences. The suit was still under construction, but something caught Ali's eye for there was the Zwei's remains nearby which was being salvaged for the new machine.

"This will be your new weapon, the GNW-1000 Ares, see it as a gift for what you've done for me and surviving against encounters with the Gundams. You'll soon have it to be your weapon of destruction" Ribbons announced to him. "Also you'll be working alongside someone who will be your partner."

Ali couldonly give a quick grunt of dissatisfaction. "Just to tell you I work alone, I personally want to be the one who takes all four of the Gundams them down, it will add to my reputation." he replied. "Besides it'll only get in my way."

"I assure you," Ribbons began with a slight smile on his face, "Your partner will not get in your way and like you he lives to fight as you do, it would not be wise for me to keep him from his calling would it?"

"Well I guess that's true and you are my employer, so I have to do what you say." Ali then said with a shrug. "So who am I working with?"

"You'll find out very soon." Ribbons replied as he switched the screen to that of the raging battle in the desert.

--------------------------

**Thar Desert, February 13**

"Watch it Flint you've got a squadron behind you!" Daveral's voice came over the communications line.

Nena immediately turned to help Flint firing at the mobile suits chasing him as the Lancaster, which was now beside her covered her from any incoming threat.

The several beam shots managed to force the squadron to break off when she downed one of the Enacts chasing after him.

"Thanks Nena!" she heard Flint say to her in thanks.

The Lancaster then swung around to face the single squadron of GN-Xs that were still occupied with the GN Fangs.

"Shift fire on to those GN-Xs Nena, Flint you keep the other machines off us till Willard get here." Daveral instructed.

"Roger that!" Flint replied as he quickly moved to engage the closest mobile suit to the Drei and the Lancaster.

Nena began to fire at the GN-Xs that were now caught between them and the Filvery's GN fangs, unlike what she previously saw where the GN-Xs were much better coordinated, these pilots were unable to coordinate a defense against them. The previous team must of been special forces or something similar to that.

She then managed to strike one of the GN-Xs in the GN Drive that had spun around to keep one of the GN Fangs from firing on it.

The machine exploded, as it's much less armoured reactor was struck sending into clouds of smoke, debris and GN particles.

A GN-X then turned to engage her.

It began to lower its rifle, but before it could fire and before she could lock onto it the GN-X was quickly forced to turn as several dozen auto cannon rounds began to hit its armour.

A second later the 'Death Wing' raced past it before manoeuvring around for another pass.

"Enemy strength is now down to seventy-five percent." Helana then told everyone.

Nena nodded her head in acknowledgement; they would soon get to go back to base.

Something the rocked the cockpit as she then turned to see a Flag that had gotten close opening up with its linear gun.

She quickly turned around to face it and began to shoot at it.

The Flag then skirted to the side only to be struck by the Lancaster's carbine which turned the thing into nothing more than a hole riddled husk.

"They can't keep this up forever, they've almost lost their GN-X squadron they're going to pull back soon, they know they can't win." Daveral then spoke out.

'_Targets locked commencing operation_.' she then heard a voice pass through her head.

A second later several beams shots came flying down from above forcing her to skirt to the side and land onto the ground for a clear view.

"What was that?!" Nena said in surprise as she then looked up.

What she saw was a white Gundam with an orange trim wielding a beam rifle and shield. It emitted red particles those of a pseudo GN Drive.

'_Can you hear me, Nena Trinity?_' she then heard, it seemed someone was communicating to her using Quantum Brainwaves. '_I'm coming for you._'

"Who are you?!" she then screamed before she was then suddenly interrupted by her machine shaking violently and found her machine now lying on the ground knocked over by the shockwave.

"You've got to be kidding me! He's got those damn Earthshaker bombs as well?" she then heard Flint comment.

Nena immediately then got off the ground as her machine got up to avoid any more of the bombs.

She looked to see all the UN forces looking up in awe the fighting had stopped all staring at the newcomer into the battle.

The pilot of that machine then spoke up, this time no longer just speaking to just her, using Quantum Brainwaves but to every single one of them through the comm.

"I'm your final judgement." the pilot then said as his image came up on her monitor revealing the very same person from her dream saying it in the very same tone.

Her eyes widened in horror, those very same eyes were looking down on her seemingly glowing. This could not be right.

"No way, it can't be t-that was just a dream!" she stammered her hands slightly trembling from disbelief.

"I'm much more than a dream you foolish girl." the man replied. "Now all of you prepare yourselves." he then finished in a sinister voice as the white Gundam drew it's beam saber and charged them.


	7. Preparations Before the Storm

**Gundam: Phoenix**

**Preparation Before the Storm**

* * *

Author Notes: Sorry for taking such a long time to get this up, school has been really busy lately, and this is probably not my best. Also I made up a country so I wouldn't offend anyone, and that it allows me to let the story continue without any hitches, besides if Azadistan was created I'm sure other countries would be formed during the two hundred years from now. So anyways read and enjoy, and review.

* * *

**Thar Desert, February 13**

The machine headed straight for the Drei which was right next to the Lancaster. Both opening up, firing as many shots into the machine as they could.

"Somebody shoot him down!" Daveral shouted as the white machine continued to get closer and closer dodging everything that was being thrown at it.

"He's just too fast, I can't get a lock!" one of the pilots responded as the squadron over shot past the machine having missed their chance.

The machine then plunged straight through their lines and lashed out at the Drei, Nena barely getting out the Drei's beam saber to block.

The Lancaster then quickly turned to get a clear shot at the machine and fired with its beam carbine.

However the Gundam just quickly moved out of his line of fire as the Lancaster opened fired and the beams struck the Drei instead.

"Hey what the hell?!" Nena shouted at him. "We're on the same side!"

"Sorry," Daveral responded apologizing. "He moved at the last second." he said in defense and then quickly began to scan the area to find where the enemy machine was.

A second later the machine appeared overhead and brought its blade upon the Lancaster.

Daveralquickly dodged, but the Lancaster just wasn't fast enough as the beam saber sliced through his carbine and howitzer leaving him with only his missiles left for ranged combat.

"This is not good!" Daveral stated as he drew out his beam saber. "Flint, Helana can you keep the UN forces distracted?" he asked as he looked to see the UN forces beginning to close in one them.

"Roger that." Flint and Helana replied at the same time as the Zesus went into battle with the GN Fangs covering it.

Daveral then gave a sigh. "This is not good one bit." he muttered. "Whoever this guy is, he's good, maybe too good for us to handle." as he then looked back up at the machine which was continuing to dodge everything that was being thrown at it.

* * *

**Pacific Ocean, February 13**

"I want that damage report now!" Hiller demanded as he was constantly rocked about by the force of torpedoes detonating against his ship's hull.

"Moderate damage to the hull!" someone shouted back. "But so far no flooding of any of the decks."

"This is one hell of a shit storm." Someone then commented as there was the sound of creaking metal coming from down below, immediately someone ordered for a repair crew to go check it out fearing that the hull was beginning to weaken to the point of structural failure.

"C'mon how many torpedoes can one tiny mobile armour carry?!" someone else then stated as time continued to past. "They have to reach their operational time limit eventually!"

"Well we'll just hold till then." Hiller responded sternly.

So far they had not lost any ships, but eventually they were going to be so banged up and weakened by these constant attacks that the UN fleet could then move in and wipe them out while they were in that condition, something Hiller planned to not happen.

But he also knew he couldn't move the fleet out of the area to avoid taking more damage, since then the enemy would then follow them and pin point their landing LZ and have a field day massacring any forces that tried to leave for the shore it would simply be like D-Day where American troops got bogged downed by the German defenders and it took them at the cost of many lives to finally take those beaches, numbers which the Rising Phoenix did not have and never would have. Sure the enemy knew they were coming, but at least so far they didn't know where their LZ was.

It was a tough decision. Stay here and get sunk by enemy reinforcements or head out and risk ruining the entire operation.

Suddenly, while he was still pondering, the attacks stopped, no more hits against a vessel, the only thing now going off was depth charges from their vessels which had now stopped being deployed.

"It seems they're pulling back, looks like they just reached their time limit, or they've ran out of ammo." someone commented as things began to settle down slowly outside and inside the bridge.

Admiral Hiller just could not believe what had just happened, but he was bound to make good use of the time they now had.

"Keep fleet on full alert, were heading back on course have all the fighters be recalled back home and have sonar buoys deployed as we move I don't want this things sneaking up on us again." he ordered as everyone quickly acknowledged the order. "And get me our teams on South America, it's about time the true operation commenced."

* * *

**South America, Arvineo, February 13**

In the country of Arvineo, a relatively new country created due to one of the Solar Wars, hidden in the thick jungle underbrush lay a sniper waiting for his target to appear**, **having waited for atleast three hours for his prey to come into sight.

Not far from him, was a military base the largest one in the country, and he would be the one taking its leadership out today.

No one had a clue that he was here other than his allies. He was blending right in with the foliage due to his ghillie suit, and unless someone was up close or using thermal, no one would ever see him till it was too late.

"Viper come in do you copy?" a voice came through the snipers headset.

"I copy, what do you want?" the sniper responded quietly still peering down his scope.

"Delta team one has finished rigging the bases vital structures with explosives and are now leaving the area, as soon as you get a confirmed kill on the General you detonate the charges, understood?"

"Roger that." Viper then looked at the detonation trigger which lay on the ground beside him.

The Sniper then looked to see a fancy limo pull into the base on the airfield; there were lots of people there to greet their president, the first person being his target, the general.

The death of the general and destruction of their military bases was going to go a long way in making sure this country would join the Union; they would have to with no military or command structure, although due to the stubborness of this country refusal for aid, and a tendency to put up a fight the Rising Phoenix was going to still have to decimate what is going to be left of the military before the country finally joins.

The Union would've originally taken this country for its resources, but the political backlash through such actions would've caused any attempt to become so unpopular with the public that any army sent in would be forced to be pulled out before it even went in. People would just see it as bullying a smaller country that really has done nothing at all.

He looked to see there was chatter going on between the general and the president of the country. As a large amount of men surrounded them for their protection. He then saw that they then began moving to one of the structures in the base.

"Nest, requesting permission to take the shot, it looks like they're going to be going inside soon." Viper requested as he trained his scope on the general.

"Permission to take the shot is denied Viper, Delta still hasn't cleared the area." came a response.

"Well tell them to hurry or I might lose the shot." as he watched the two men heading towards the buildings with several guards around them.

Viper continued to wait, as he continued tracking the target through the scope. If Delta didn't hurry, then in the next thirty seconds or so there would be no way for him to take the shot unless it meant shooting through a building.

"_C'mon just give the damn order I've already waited long enough for this, to just miss the shot." _Viper thought to himself as he continued to get impatient as he could see his target getting closer and closer to safety.

Something however caught his eye as he saw a single man come rushing out of one of the buildings waving his hands and shouting something in his native dialect.

The soldiers around the two vital figures then quickly began to move with the president and general not far behind towards the building they were orignally heading to which had not been rigged with explosives.

"_Shit they must of found the explosives, looks like Delta missed a few guys."_ Viper then quickly got in contact with his superiors.

"Sir I'm going to lose him, they've found the explosives and target is on the move to cover, requesting permission to take the shot."

"Negative." came a response which angered him. "Not until Delta team is out of there we can't afford risking anyone."

"But sir we're going to lose him, I still have the chance to take the shot!" he then raised his voice talking back to his superiors over the channel. "We won't get another chance at this and we're going to lose more people if this guy is still alive!"

After several antagonizing moments as he continued to track the target he finally heard the words, after a sigh, he wanted to hear come through his headset. "Permission granted to take the shot; I repeat you are go to take the shot."

Viper could only grin. "Roger that, you've got it." he said back as he pressed downed on the trigger and felt the recoil against his shoulder and heard the bullet scream through the air.

He watched as the bullet did its work and struck the general dead on in the head as the president looked in surprise and shock, soldiers quickly rushing over to protect the president who was still standing but there was blood stained on his suit.

Seconds later vital structures such as mobile suits hangers and communications arrays went up in smoke flame from a quick series detonation which sent men panicking on what was going on who had not been alerted to the danger.

Viper then immediately began to pack up and move out. Leaving no piece of equipment or evidence behind.

"Nest, this is Viper mission accomplished heading to evac zone now." he said as he left no trace that he was ever there.

* * *

**Lagrange 3, February 13, Celestial Being Asteroid base**

Tieria Erde could only continue to look at reports that continued to come in about the Rising Phoenix.

So much of the original plan had changed, due to the arrival of the Thrones, the super-powers being supplied with GNDrives, and with Lockon dead, Allelujah captured and Setsuna missing, he was the only one left out of the Meisters.

Mrs. Sumeragiwas in a state of depression constantly drinking due to death of Christina and Lichty. It wouldn't be long for her to leave Celestial Being; she just couldn't take it anymore it was bad enough that Lockonhad died, but withnow almost everybody gone it was just too much of a burden for her to live with.

Fedltwas also depressed as well and he had rarely seen her, but then again he had been stuck in a recovery chamber for most of the time, but he had heard she was still trying to deal with her friends deaths.

And then there was Ian who was always down in the hanger, busily repairing the Nadleeh, after that he would be onto the creation of new models. He too had been affected keeping to himself and not showing himself other than to eat and sleep, he now seemed completely dedicated to his work.

There was also himself. He had been too had been shaken, but he knew this was no time to put his concerns on the past, right now he had to focus on the future especially with this Rising Phoenix group which was now in place.

Tieria was quite curious about this new group, they too had GN Drives, but they did not emit red GN particles unlike the Thrones, yet they did not emit green GN particles like the original drives.

And although the Rising Phoenix made it so the UN was still in place, their suddenness caused abit of uneasiness in him, this could have been like the Thrones who they had originally thought was on their side till their actions caused Celestial Being to become a prime target of elimination. Their actions were likely to flare up another war.

He wanted to investigate this and see for himself, but he would have to wait till Nadleeh had been repaired and converted back to Virtue.

There was also that previous Throne that had escaped and now was on the Rising Phoenix's side. It looked like that girl was doing whatever it took to survive seeing now that she's part of the organization.

Tieriathen gavea sigh; so much has happened and withthe loss of Veda, and with most of the Meisters gone, getting anything done would be a challenge all to itself and now that this was going on, Celestial Being had to get involved before it was too late, but the question was how?

* * *

**Thar Desert, February 13**

Things were not looking up for the Phoenix Gundam pilots as the new machine continued to evade everything thrown at it.

The UN forces had long gone not wanting to get caught up in the fight or wasting any additional energy which they needed to get back to the remaining base while Willard's Death Wing pulled off having exhausted their ammunition.

It was just the Gundams against a Gundam yet the numbers advantage was just not working out in their favour.

"Just how fast can this machine be?" Flint commented as he tried to keep up with the machine. "It does not look likes it's made out of light materials like the Zesus and yet he's managing to achieve the same, if not a greater speed?!"

The Zesus' blade then became locked with the mysterious machines shield while it quickly gave a lash out with its beam saber before it then backed off and began darting around once more.

"Is he just going to keep this up all day?" Helana then said as the machine continued to move about.

Nena couldn't even see where the machine was half the time; it would be in a location for a few seconds before quickly backing off as before.

Something then caught her eye as she managed to see the machine, but this time she saw several pieces disconnect, and they were still aloft in the air.

"We've got GN Fangs!" she shouted alerting the others.

"Helana have your Fangs intercept, we'll continue focusing on the Gundam." Daveral then ordered. "Nena record as much of the battle you can, and keep an eye on that suit. Wesker is going to want to know about this." he then told her.

Nena nodded her head in response as she flipped on the machines recording system.

She then immediately went back to getting a visual on the machine as the she moved the Drei around to avoid being a static target as around her the Zesus continued its chase and the GN Fangs exchanged shots between one another.

She then saw the machine and quickly fired off several rounds from the GN Handgun at the machine in hopes that they would hit.

The machine then made a quick turn towards her and charged its shield rose into position to protect itself from incoming fire.

The thing then quickly made a quick attempt to slash at her, but she quickly flipped over right behind the machine and attempted to shoot it in the back.

However before she could squeeze down on the trigger the machine had already turned around and was going to attempt to slash out at her.

Instinctively she moved back long before the blade came down and out of the sabers reach and continued to get further away furthering the distance between her and that machine taking occasionally shots which the machine promptly dodged.

"How in the world did I managed to know what he was about to do?" she muttered to herself surprised that she had already back away before the saber even struck.

She then heard an emotionless chuckle coming from the pilot of the machine.

"Isn't it obvious, it's the Quantum Brainwaves between us, I know your every move before you can even do it, and vice-versa." the pilot responded as Nena watched the machine charge at her once more. "But unlike you, I'm much faster at responding to such things!" he then quickly said.

Nena could only scowl at what she had just heard as she then drew out the Drei's beam saber to be ready for that machine if it tried to close in once more.

"I've got a lock on him." she then heard Daveral then said as she watched a trail of GN missile begin to make their way towards the machine.

The Gundam quickly began taking evasive action and sheathed its beam saber and drew out its rifle to intercept the incoming missiles.

The machine began to flawlessly shot down missiles at a rapid leaving behind a trail of particles in the air from the destroyed missiles.

"Holy, did you see that!" Flint said who had observed the machine perform astoundingly, shooting down the incoming missiles at a rapid pace, never having missed a single shot.

"He's good, really good." Daveral then added.

Several GN Fangs from the machine then began to bombard the three Gundams with particle beams.

"What, I thought Helana had those covered!" Flint cried as he took evasive action.

"He just took them all out like they were nothing." they then heard Helana said stunned how fast her GN Fangs had been shot out of the sky.

"He can manage to attack us at full force and have full control over the Fangs; even Michael couldn't do that without using pre-set attack patterns!" Nena exclaimed as she attempted to shoot down the Fangs which were now just firing off a relentless barrage at them.

She could sense where the pilot was going to move the Fangs towards which provided her a great advantage against them as she continued to track where each Fang was going and managed to shoot atleast two down in quick succession.

"There's no way we can beat this guy, we've wasted enough time here, pull back!" Daveral then yelled before he then turned over to Nena. "Nena forget the original plan there's just not enough time to disperse particles with this guy around."

"Roger that." Nena said back to him.

"I can agree with you on that." Flint then said as he began to pull back with the others away from a threat that they could not take on.

* * *

The pilot of the machine could only be pleased at the sight he saw as the four Gundams retreated. All the time he had spent training and preparing for a moment like this have come to fruition. With his skills and this machines power they would not be able to stop him unless they improved considerably.

He then looked to see a message coming in from Ribbons Almark. He immediately put it through.

"I see that your battle with the new Gundamswas successful?" Ribbons said to him in his usual tone with a slight smile.

"It went well, although I didn't manage to actually take any of them down." the pilot responded his demonic-like eyes still staring in the direction where the Gundams retreated.

"There are no problems with that." Ribbons responded. "Besides we've still have plenty of time to defeat them."

The pilot nodded his head in approval. "I will now be returning back to base." he then said as he turned off communication channel and began making his way back to base.

* * *

**Unknown Location, February 13**

"Well I have to say I'm quite impressed." Ali said to Ribbons as the feed from the battle ended with the four Gundams on the retreat after being overwhelmed by that single machine. "I wouldn't mind have this guy on my team seeing how it looks like I won't have to baby-sit him if he ever got into trouble."

Ribbons could only give a small smile. "Well it was what he was meant to do after all." he responded soundly.

Ali gave a slight chuckle before going on. "Well you can call me when my machine is ready to go; you know how to get a hold of me." Ali then turned towards the door and promptly left the room.

Ribbons smile could only widen. If he played his cards right the Rising Phoenix would soon be no threat at all.

* * *

**Thar Desert, February 13, Phoenix Carrier**

Nena took a sip out of a water bottle that had been handed to her as she listened in to Daveral and Flint discussing on what had just happened in the observation deck.

"That did not end well, everything he did was either counter-acted or blocked, and we only managed to scratch the thing and maybe even less than that." Daveral said commenting on how that Gundam had managed to easily take them all on.

"And he had managed to damage most of us in an extremely short amount of time." Helana then added in. "I'm glad he didn't gun for me."

"We'll easy for you to say you were hiding." Daveral then replied before he then went back to the subject. "If we have to fight that thing again we can't go charging it head on."

"Then what do we do?" Flint then said. "Wait for it to fall into some kind of trap, because if you look at it, the only way I see engaging that thing is in straight up combat." he then added.

"Well, we'll think of something or the captain will, they're already analyzing the information that we sent to them." Daveral said as he took a few steps towards the view port of the observation deck and looked out.

"Nena," he then began which caused her to look up at him. "I heard you talk with that pilot, is it true that the Quantum Brainwaves allowed you to know what he was doing before he actually did it."

She nodded her head in response. "Ya that's right." she said.

"Then it looks like you're our best chance in taking that Gundam down if you can coordinate between all of us." Daveral then told her.

"Are you serious?" Helana then shot out. "For all that you know it might have been a fluke."

"You call backing off before the saber even hits when that machine is going at high speeds and shooting down two GN Fangs when we couldn't hit a single one, I think that's what you don't call a fluke." Daveral said in her defense. "Why do you hate Nena so much anyways?" he then asked.

There was a considerably long pause before Helana just stood up and stormed out of the room and down into the hanger without a word.

Flint looked in the direction where she left before turning back to Daveral. "Great you just pissed her off."

"She's pretty much always like that when Nena's around or when you ask anything that's related to her." Daveral then replied as he rubbed his head and let out a sigh before he then looked up and left the room boarding the lift along with Flint.

Nena was the only one left still sitting down thinking about the previous battle about that machine and its pilot

How was it possible that the exact same man in her dreams was actually living and breathing person intent on killing her and not some figment from her imagination? Those same very demonic-looking eyes staring back at her, that emotionless voice speaking back to her and that he could communicate with her through the Quantum Brainwaves. None of this was right.

If he could use Quantum Brainwaves did it mean he was created like her, some test tube baby? He could havealso been some kind of super-soldier, or maybe it was both.

Was he created solely to hunt her down and the Rising Phoenix or was he possibly another created from the same lab that she had been stuck in for most of her life?

There were just so many questions this brought up.

She then straightened up in the chair before standing. The next time they faced she was going to use her ability to use Quantum Brainwaves to their full potential , then just maybe they would stand a chance.

* * *

**United Kingdom, London, UN military Headquarters, February 14**

In the former AEU military headquarters were multiple officers from all around the globe stationed inside, now operating as one, the UN Army which had been enlarged to incorporate at least fifty-percent of the worlds military, which allowed for decisions to be passed out sooner and better coordination. But one thing that had changed compared to the previous force sent to take down the Gundams which was needed from the start was a large increase in machines, equipment and manpower which was severely needed for the UN Army to operate on such a large scale.

"So they did have more than we had anticipated." one of the generals of the UN said in the control center of the building looking at feed taken during the battle.

"They sunk a considerable amount of vessels on the way as well losing not a single ship in the process." an officer said looking up at the previous speaker.

"Do we have any estimations how many troops those amphibious assault ships might be carrying?" a lower-ranking officer then asked referring to several vessels that were part of the Rising Phoenix fleet. "Because it looks like they are likely to land somewhere in South America, and we need at least a decent estimation so we know how many troops we need to send in."

"Considering their size we're judging about maybe one thousand, possibly more." the general then said who then sighed. "It's going to be hell organizing an army to support those South American nations who have just been hit by multiple terrorist attacks." as he flipped on a screen behind him.

News reports were constantly coming in, attacks on military bases, assassinations of high-ranking personnel, countries having their leaders shot. All of them not part of any of the super-powers.

All which were now requesting aid due to fear of the approaching Rising Phoenix fleet. They just couldn't muster a defense with their leadership cut-off and key installations in ruins.

This was now the perfect time for the super-power, particularly the Union, since they were closest, to get incorporate member nations and enlarge their territory, letting their military only come to aid if that nation joined, negotiations already under way for some countries out of fear or out of celebration with the countries' former leaders dead and quickly replaced.

Only one country had not called for aid and that was Arvineo, which after its creation, was known to fend for itself and provide for its own. Even with the loss of a high-ranking general they were too stubborn to call for aid.

"Where has the most activity been occurred, we just might still now where they are headed." the general then asked.

"Arvineo sir, looks like being stubborn as caused more and more attacks."

The general could then only grin before he turned to one of them. "Get me Colonel Sergei Smirnov; it's time to put this UN Army through its paces."

* * *

**Pacific Ocean, Rising Phoenix Fleet en-route to South America, Union waters, February 14, Draven-class aircraft carrier**

Admiral Hillerand the officers for the upcoming operation were busy organizing how their small army was going to advance inland to their destination on a large table with several markers indicating Rising Phoenix infantry, and armour companies.

"I'vejust spoken with Wesker," Hiller began looking over the table. "Instead of following to the original plan we're going to land troops as soon as the LZ is taken, no holding back because the clock is no really against us."

All the commanders and officers nodded their heads all willing to go through with the changes in the plan; they were going to have to prepare much sooner for the upcoming landing.

"Okay so 1st Ranger Company is going to hit the beach here and clear and resistance if there is any when we arrive." one of the commanders for the ground operations said as he moved up the marker representing the 1st Ranger Company onto the tip of South America representing their LZ before he then moved up the 1st Mobile Armour Company alongside the previous marker. "Once it's clear 1st Mobile Armour can make their way to shore and establish a base of operation at this former Union military base only a few kilometres away from the coast."

"How many men are being assigned to each company?" Hiller asked making sure their troops were evenly distributed to each company.

"About two hundred, three hundred for the armour which is including engineers and technicians from the various vessels." the commander replied. "There is also the teams already stationed on South America which are now regrouping to their main base of operations in Arvineo to prepare for our arrival."

"Is this even a smart move?" the vice-admiral then asked. "We risk losing a large part of our forces once the Arvineo military responds."

"Well orders are orders," Hiller replied. "We're soldiers; we follow them to the letter from those above in the chain of command which Wesker currently holds." he then turned back to the board.

"Our style of warfare is not about slugging it out head on," a company commander then added in. "We rely on our fast moving units to hit the enemy before they can react and keep moving so they cannot strike, back. And our infantry, which I consider superior, I might add, our going to do quite well in the terrain, plenty of places to hide."

"We're still outnumbered. We only got a maximum of two thousand troops for the operation; we're going to get whittled down eventually by just sheer attrition." the vice-admiral then said back in response.

"Which is why we must make this quick." Hiller responded before the briefing continued.

"What if the base is garrisoned sir?" the commander of the Ranger Company going first asked.

"Then we eliminate any resistance, the navy will be able to support you from the coast." Hiller responded.

Another commander then stepped in. "Alright, once the base is taken, we'll use it as a staging base for our aircraft and the men stationed on South America will meet you there. The rest of the operation will updated depending on the situation, got it?"

Everyone understood with a nod and response.

Hiller then raised his hand "You're all dismissed, start preparing for operation immediately." he said as everyone then started piling out of the room to get ready.

It would not be long until the main stage of the operation commences.

* * *

**UN Military Base, Eastern Asia, February 15**

Sergei listened in as a man from the UN filled him in about his assignment he had just received after he had recovered from the battle with Celestial Being in space. He was glad to be back on Earth, it was just much more natural than staying up in space for extended periods of time. And although he had lost alot of good men, he was glad Soma Peries was still alive.

"Colonel Smirnov, you'll be in charge of the 126th Mobile Suit Regiment, for the upcoming operation."

"Against what threat and to where?" he asked, making sure he got all the details.

"Rising Phoenix paramilitary group," the man said, answering the first part of his question. "In Arvineo which is in South America."

Hearing this concerned him abit; going onto foreign soil, especially on the country of Arvineo, which was known for its stubbornness and refusal to accept aid when it needed it.

Sergei spoke out his thoughts about this assignment; mainly about actually get into the country. "You're sure the Arvineo government will even allow us onto their soil? Last time someone tried that they got kicked out, violently."

"We're trying to work that out." the man replied as he placed both elbows on his table and held his hands together his head leaning on them. He then continued on. "Be warned we don't know much about the enemies actual land forces, other then we conclude that will be probably have those same tanks used in the Thar Desert, and their air force consists of the same aircraft launched from that carrier."

"Anything else that I should know?" he then asked.

"Nothing, other than already known pieces of information." the man then sat back straight in his chair. "The 126th is being transferred to the base you're stationed in, once they arrive you will have clearance to head out to Arvineo."

Sergei then saluted. "Understood."

The screen then shut off and Sergei dropped his salute before he then heard the door open. It was Soma.

"Colonel," she began, "what did they say?" she asked him wanting to know what was going on.

"Another mission, they're shipping us with me leading the 126th Mobile Suit Regiment out to Arvineo to counter the Rising Phoenix forces." he explained to her. "It looks like the world just can't give a break to weary soldiers like us."

"I see," she said. "So when do we head out?" she asked him.

"When the 126th gets here." he answered before he looked at her with a look of concern in his eyes. "This is going to be alot different from the missions from before, we're going to be fighting in a war. I don't want anything to happen to you, so when we're there stick close, you still have a life ahead of you so don't risk it for anything."

"I understand Colonel, but well it's that I'm a super soldier." she responded back. "I am a living weapon to be used; I doubt anyone would take it kindly with me living an ordinary life. I was made for this."

"Well then make so that the brass thinks there is no point in sending you off to war, if we can complete this I'm sure it'll be a long while before we'll ever have to head back out onto the battlefield again." Sergei replied as he left the room letting Soma think about what he just said.

He walked down the corridors. He and Soma always seemed to be the ones who got themselves out of situations where others had fallen. That and they had gotten quite close from the day they started. He had even considered adopting her as his own daughter once all of this was over, but these thoughts had to be put aside at the moment, for a good soldier could not have such thought linger in his mind when the signs of war were beginning to appear.

* * *

**Thar Desert, February 15, Phoenix Carrier**

The previous day had been uneventful aside from the continuous repairs on the ship and the members on the bridge busily analyzing all the data that was received from the battle with that white Gundamthat interfered with their operation.

Weskerwas just maintaining command discussing events that had happened and were going to happen such as with his talk to Admiral Hiller allowing the operation to be commenced much sooner the originally intended.

Mostly he was just viewing footage from the battle trying to pick out if there was anything else it may be hiding and thinking of a strategy to counter it, seeing how four Gundams failed to bring it down.

So far he could pick out that, the thing seemed to use up a considerable amount of particles judging by the fact it deployed its GN Fangs, and had its saber drawn the entire time. That coupled by its high speed made it consume particles at an incredible rate, yet that thing seemed to never run out of particles. It must have large condenser stored inside holding massive reserves of particles to allow it to operate that long like that.

"_That must be the reason that allowed it to reach them so quickly and still have enough particles to put up a fight._" he analyzed in his mind. "_But where could it store such large condenser to allow it to operate that long?_he then wondered thinking over the idea.

The machine wasn't incredibly bulky though, so there weren't that many places to place the condensers it was an averaged sized mobile suit.

Shortly he then scrapped the condenser idea, there was no way a mobile suit like that could store enough particles to make the trip and engage them and get back home.

He then skimmed through more of the footage till something caught his eye in the background immediately rewinding the footage to the part where the Drei was backing away from the machine before it struck.

He could see a small out of place dot in the horizon, and zoomed in as close as possible. From blurry image, even after trying to unblur it as much as possible and have it focused, he could barely make out what appeared to be some kind of pack floating around. He then realized the condenser theory was not that far off.

But instead of a condenser it seemed to be what appeared to be a mobile recharge pack, seeing as how it was still in the air, automated.

"_So this mobile suit has a pack that allows it to remain fully charged till it needs to disconnect and egage, interesting."_ he thought.

This then made him wonder, were there more packs this thing could carry? If the answer was yes then this thing would have alotof surprises up its sleeves so they had to be ready, for if they weren't it could mean the death of one of the Gundam pilots. Something that he could not afford to happen.


	8. To Ground the Phoenix

**Gundam 00: Phoenix**

**To Ground the Phoenix**

* * *

**Lagrange 3, February 15, Celestial Being Asteroid base**

"You sure you want to do this Tieria, you've only just recently recovered." Ian said to him, concerned on how Tieria was planning to head down to Earth in the newly repaired Virtue.

Tieria didn't look back at him as he prepped the Virtue to head out. "I have to find out just what the Rising Phoenix is planning to do, I just can't sit by and watch this happen I just can't."

"Well I won't stop you then, just make sure you come back alive, it's already bad enough how only Fedlt and Lasse are still left with us and Lasse is too badly injured to do anything at the moment." he replied.

"Well what happened to Mrs. Sumeragi?" he asked. "I thought she was still with us."

"Mrs. Sumeragi already left, but I don't blame her, she's been through enough lately."

"I see, well," Tieria began as all of Virtue's systems came online. "I'll be off." he finished as the cockpit began to close.

"If you find Setsuna on your trip, make sure you bring him back to us, we need his GN Drive back, and it'll be nice to have him around once again."

"I will." Tieria said back as the bases docking bay opened and the Virtue took off , and proceeded to head to Earth.

* * *

**Thar Desert, February 15, Phoenix Carrier**

Outside on the ships open deck, Nena just took in information from the small portable computer given to her. It was one of the few things that could take her mind off the battle that happened just a few days ago.

His words continued to echo through her mind, endlessly repeating them self like a broken record.

She had never, ever, had someone communicate to her through Quantum Brainwaves, she thought the only reason she had them was to access Veda and for increased reflexes, but now that she knew that the pilot could read and hear her thoughts and the other way around made her shudder.

If he showed up again, would he kill one of them?

Last time it was almost like he was toying with them by never actually staying in combat with each Gundam for more than a few seconds.

She had previously promised herself to get better and improve her skills as a pilot, the title of Gundam Meister didn't seem to fit her or the others, but seeing this was a mockery to her. Not only were they forced to pull back, but it utterly humiliated them in a display of skill and prowess.

She then stopped thinking about it as her eyes looked through the Phoenix data base for anything interesting.

Recently she had managed to hack deeper into the database with the help of Haro being able to access restricted files only for members higher up in the chain of command to see. She just hoped no one found out about this or she could be finding her quickly thrown off the ship if she couldn't explain why she did it.

'_Nothing, Nothing, nothing......."_ she repeated in her mind as she skimmed through the database before something caught her eye and scrolled back up. '_Helana's data files? Sounds like somewhere to start_.' she said in her head as she looked to see a file about Helana.

Instantly her curiosity led her to opening the data file to discover it was about Helana and something that happened to her, the report written by one of the higher ranking crew members.

_To Wesker _

_Sir, I'm just writing to tell you Helana has taken it pretty hard ever since the loss of her cousin. Celestial Beings armed intervention in the Taklamakan resulted in Sten's death along with the entire mobile suit squadron he served with, it's unknown if the original Gundams shot him down or the new ones, but either way Helana considers them both the same._

_This is really going to put problems in the future as if we ever need Celestial Beings help or ever contact them I suspect Helana would either recklessly attack them or something that would result in less than good standing with the group. The fact that you are looking to get the Trinity girl onto our team ever since the destruction of one Throne and the capture of the other will result in problems further down the road. I also hope you realize Helana is more inclusive then she used to be. Sten may have been a relative blood wise, but ever since her parents became busy at work and never had time to spend with her, Sten essentially became her brother family wise, his death will linger with her, I just don't know how. I just hope you can sort things out before eventually Helana's mistakes and we'll be the ones to pay the price._

_From Lieutenant Yisandard, Rising Phoenix Instructor_

After Nena had finished reading the letter she could help but feel abit of sadness, she had never known Helana had suffered through the interventions of Celestial Being. They both lost family, however this meant Helana didn't just hate her, but everyone from Celestial Being so if they ever had to work with Celestial Being, if there was even anyone left, tensions were going to get high.

She then heard a noise as she turned in the direction to see Daveral come up from the lift.

He walked out and looked at her before looking into the horizon.

"So this is where you spend your time, cooking yourself and going over our database?" he asked her.

"Well it's better than staying inside and reading books is it?" she replied back not quite fond on how Daveral could actually just sit around and read for most of the day.

He gave a small chuckle at her response. "You would be surprised how enjoyable a good book can be, although not as exciting as a good movie, they let me think and give me the peace and quiet I need." he then took in a deep breath before continuing, this time his voice was abit more stern. "I know what you're doing, hacking in to files that you're not suppose to delve into or see."

Nena looked at him blankly for a few moments. "How do you know I even looked in there." she said abit surprised.

"Maybe it's because I just know." he replied as his tone went back to normal. "Or maybe it's just because I'm keeping an eye on you."

"Why you think I may turn on you?" Nena said defensively. "I don't need anyone watching over me."

Daveral could only give a small chuckle. "Oh it's not that bad being watched after. My parents used to do it to me which was annoying but they did look after me quite well, look how I turned out." he replied as he turned around and faced her leaning, against the railing, his arms crossed.

Nena settled down before she then asked him a question. "Where are your parents now? If they were supposed to be looking after you, then where are they now?"

"I don't exactly know; my family tends to move around alot, never in one place for long, but they are supporters of this group so they do know what I'm up to." he responded guilelessly with a shrug.

"Well that must be nice having a family and a regular life." Nena said abit sadly remembering that she no longer had any family.

"Well I wouldn't call my moving around all over the place regular. That would be the people who stay at home and it also depends on what you mean by regular." he replied to her. "Anyways did you find what you were looking for in our database, about Helana? I'm not going to tell anyone what you've been up to." he said sincerely

Nena nodded her head in response. "I think I have."

"Well then I'll leave it at that and it's up to you to start getting Helana to stop hating you." he said as he walked back inside.

Nena found it strange that Daveral was keeping an eye on her, was it an order or his own accord? But someone keeping an eye out for her, other than her brothers no one else had done that for her; maybe there really were good people in the world after all.

* * *

**Coast of Arvineo, Pacific Ocean, February 15**

Under the cover of darkness the Rising Phoenix fleet had already commenced its landing with their ground forces. Under Hiller's watchful eye, everyone on the bridge was relatively silent and doing their duty.

Hiller watched as the 1st Rangers took the beach with no resistance after they had disembarked from their amphibious APCs, so far everything was going as planned, no enemy contact so far.

"1st Mobile armour is now heading towards the beach sir." the vice admiral told him. "No enemy contact."

Everyone watched as the second wave began to make their way ashore, tanks, mobile rocket artillery, and supply vehicles on landing crafts destined towards the beach launched from amphibious assault ships.

"Good, let's keep it that way." he said. "Make sure no aircraft are launched, we don't want them to pick up the exhaust trails or hear them from a distance."

"Understood."

A small crackle came out of the radio before a response from the forces on the shore. "All is clear." came a whisper from the company commander.

"Roger, now status report?" Hiller responded to the communication.

"I've sent one of the APCs ahead to check to see if the road is secure and its condition. We'll get back to you when armour arrives on shore and we're on our way." the radio then turned silent.

"Any sign of the Arvineo navy?" Hiller then requested from the vice admiral.

"Negative sir, looks like the stealth field is working, for now atleast." he responded back to him.

Hiller could only be pleased, if all went according to plan, they just may not need those Gundams anyways.

* * *

**Unknown Location, February 15**

Ribbons Almark was in contact with the pilot of the white machine who he had named 'Final Judgement'. A fitting name as he would carry out any mission against those that needed to be judged, like the Rising Phoenix group.

He was the first of his new organization, the Innovators and Judgement would be one of the most powerful for he carried out the Innovator's will via force, and since he followed his instructions without questions he would not have to worry about any power struggle with him, he was completely obedient like a dog to its handler.

"So have you sent the coordinates of their atmospheric carrier's location to the UN forces in the region and disabled their sensor beacons as well as proof of our findings?"

Judgement nodded his head. "The Rising Phoenix didn't even know I was there." he replied. "They won't know they're blind till the UN begins their assault on them." he added. "So am I to head in as well?"

"No," Ribbons said before he continued. "This time I want you to remain out of the battle for now, when the UN recognizes us as a valuable ally I will allow you to fulfill your intended purpose, which will not be long at the rate things are progressing."

"I will wait till then." Judgement then told humbly Ribbons before the screen flickered off.

So far there were no changes to the plan even with the upcoming Rising Phoenix invasion of Arvineo. There was now only one thing he needed, and that would be someone who would be able to fund him in his desire to change to world and how he saw fit, Alejandro's remaining wealth would only last him so long and Veda only had so much control on what he could obtain without suspicion.

Money was a major problem, without major contributors many of his plans would go to waste.

He always found it amusing how many humans are tempted by the power of greed, with enough money they would eventually give in to their greedy desires and this greed is what he played on, allowing him to get one step ahead of all other below him.

He then remembered one of Celestial Beings major contributors. The Wang family with their enormous wealth would allow him to progress further with the plans after the Rising Phoenix had been brought down.

As soon as he found out why the Wang Liu Mei had supported Celestial Being in the first place he could play on her weakness, and then funding would not be a problem, not one bit.

* * *

**Thar Desert, February 16, Phoenix Carrier**

Wesker could only let time pass by as repairs continued forth on the ship. Most of the damage had been repaired, but the engines still remained out of commission although now there was a reasonable chance to escape with the engines back online, they just weren't working at one-hundred percent, however they weren't going to get moving till repairs were completed, he didn't want to risk one of the engines malfunctioning.

"So any thoughts on that new machine and its pilot?" he then said to Kail who was busy monitoring the ship.

"Well," Kail began as he swung his chair around to face Wesker. "If Nena's report is correct and that pilot can utilize Quantum Brainwaves, we're not going to have anywhere to hide if that machine gets close enough to us." he then continued casually. "But I wonder if I can actually sense him, it's been a long time since I've had that feeling."

"I don't think you can, you probably use a different Quantum Brainwave level, which is why you can't pick up on Nena and don't forget your brainwave abilities were...." he was then cut off by Kail.

"Damaged," Kail interrupted with a small sigh, "the mission where we were on heading to meet a possible contributor, but our jeep gets hit by an undetonated, forgotten anti-armour mine which sent me into coma for about a month. I haven't forgotten that." he then gave a chuckle. "But atleast we did get support in the end and I ended up with a scar on my head, but that's all that matters right? Scars and funding." as he rubbed the area of his head which had the scar, concealed by hair.

"Atleast the blast didn't damage your sense of humour." Wesker then moved on. "Now, what about the team's performance?" he asked.

Kail could only shake his head. "Against that machine, horrible, it just kicked their asses. Against the grunts they do okay, but they can do better, I know it."

Wesker was then about to respond before a sudden explosion rattled the ship, before being followed by another the suddeness almost nocked him out of his seat as he regained hmself.

Instinctively he set the ship on alert status with the flip of the switch and got on the intercom.

"We've got enemy artillery beating down on us, all personnel report to your stations, I repeat all personal report to your stations, we are under attack." he alerted through to everyone onboard.

"Kail tell those engineers to get ready for those engines to come online I don't care if those things aren't ready," he then looked at to where Cray usually sat to see he wasn't there and cursed. "And get Cray up here, we need to get off the ground now!" he then added.

"Understood!' Kail replied as he got on the intercom to Cray's room. "Better get your ass up here boy, we aren't going anywhere unless you're flying this thing!" he shouted demandingly.

"On my way up." came the response.

Wesker could only wonder as to of what could've disabled their outer perimeter sensor grid for the UN to slip past, and if it was that Gundam and if it worked with the UN then Kail would be right, there would be no where to hide.

* * *

Nena sat in her room, lying on her bed pondering if she should go talk to Helana.

She was still not quite confident enough to do it, but she wasn't going to let someone else do it for her.

The question was to do it now or do it later when there was a possibility of someone not coming back next mission.

She let out a sigh and prepared to get up before she felt the ship rumble which seemingly shook the entire ship and knocked her back into her bed.

The sound of the alarm then came ringing through the entire vessel alerting everyone to enemy attack.

"We've got enemy artillery beating down on us, all personnel report to your stations, I repeat all personal report to your stations, we are under attack." came a voice through the intercom.

"Big problem, big problem!" her Haro stated as it flapped its wings up and down as Nena got back up and rushed to her locker.

"How did they manage to find us." she said to herself as she stripped out of her clothes and into her flight suit.

When she was completely dressed she grabbed her helmet and exited the room with her Haro in hand.

The ship rumbled again as she headed down to the lift, people scurrying back and forth to their stations.

"C'mon get going, we don't have time waiting to be shelled into the ground!" someone shouted behind her as he quickly turned her head to see Flint behind her.

The lift door then opened and quickly closed, however a hand then came through and the door reopened to allow entrance.

It was Helana and right behind her was Daveral both ready to go.

"Just when I think we could last one more day before we moved on." Daveral remarked.

"And this time we're facing artillery so they're going to be ready for us." Helana said as she took a quick look at Nena, eyeing her cautiously before turning her head back.

When the lift made it down to the hanger the pilots each headed to their respective machines and boarded them immediately as crews on the hanger floor scrambled to get what Aces they had left into the air.

Nena booted up the system and placed her Haro in its dock as another rain of shells shook the ship.

The screens then came online and displayed her surroundings.

It was all out confusion as people rushed back and forth getting everything ready fighters were hastily being loaded for their mission as their pilots jumped into their cockpits and began moving their fighters to their positions in the hanger to be moved to their launch points while vehicles were quickly rolling back inside, they had no place being out there with their armaments which were geared for anti-aircraft duty, not counter-battery.

The Gundams then headed onto the ships catapult, the massive doors opening up revealing explosions kicking up sand and leaving their mark on the earth. However the door then stopped as the explosion from a nearby shell damaged the door's control system.

"Door's damaged it's only open big enough for an individual launch." came from the command post.

"It'll do." Daveral replied as the Lancaster took up position onto the catapult. "Daveral Long, Lancaster heading out into combat." Nena heard him say as the Lancaster was catapulted off into the air.

"Flint Devard, Zesus, let's do this!" Flint said gleefully as the Zesus then launched after it had taken position on the catapult.

The Flivery then moved into position and launched third. "Helana Sash, Filvery heading out." she announced.

The Drei then finally took its place a Nena prepped for launch. "Nena Trinity, Drei launching." she said as the Drei catapulted out of the ship's bay and into the sky.

Wesker's voice then came over the comm. "We need you all to hold back the enemy long enough for us to get into the sky, it could take awhile so be ready to stay out there for a considerable amount of time. Priority one is to take out that artillery positions or atleast stall them." he told everyone out in the field. "We'll try to keep you posted if anything else should occur, Wesker out."

Nena nodded her head in response as she looked in the direction from where the artillery was coming from.

"Listen up," Daveral then began before giving out instructions. "Flint, Helana, engage those artillery positions. Nena stick with me while I pick off enemy units with the Lancaster's long-range beam cannon and watch my back should they managed to get close enough. The Aces will take out positions that we aren't engaged with."

"Roger that." everyone replied as the Gundams and fighters took off towards their targets at full speed to intercept.

Nena could only hope that the machine they encountered earlier would not make its appearance out here again.

* * *

**Coast of Arvineo, Pacific Ocean, February 15**

Viper watched through his scope as he saw the long line up of Rising Phoenix vehicles make their way into the base and quickly began unpacking and setting up their base of operations, the place wasn't permanent, it was mainly just for allowing planes to operate closer to the front.

"Looks like they're here." Viper said through the radio to his superiors.

"Give the men the signal to go out and meet them, offer them whatever assistance you can provide." he was told before the radio then shut off.

"Alright," he said as he turned to see several squads of troops behind him, all waiting down to link up with the main force. "Well let's go greet them." he then got up and quickly moved down from his elevated position and down into the base.

He saw several Rising Phoenix infantry, dressed in a camo pattern matching to the terrain, rushed over to them and raised their weapons. Their rifles being VT-02s semi-automatic rifles designed for medium-long ranged combat with an automatic feature in case of being overrun at close range, it was battle rifle and had relatively poor performance in close quarters, but made up for the fact at medium and long ranges where it could easily penetratemost body armour and cover with its high caliber round.

Viper raised his rifle over his head in a non aggressive stance. "To Ash." he said giving the proper response.

"To Cinders." then one of the soldiers replied as the troops lowered their weapons. "So you're the Phoenix forces stationed here before we arrived?" he then asked as he slung his rifle over his shoulder.

"That's us." Viper replied as he turned to the troops behind him. "Well let's help them get set-up." he then said as immediately the soldiers behind him went off to help unpack equipment and start to dig in.

"I hope you people are ready for fighting in this terrain, you can expect fighting here in the foliage is going to get bloody and that some of the wild life here is inhospitable."

"It's what we're trained for." another soldier then said. "Remember, we're Rangers, and Rangers lead the way."

"Using the American Ranger creed I see." Viper replied quite amused. "Well let's hope you'll live up to it."

"You can depend on it." the same soldier then saluted with the rest of the unit around him before heading off to get things set.

Viper could see these soldiers were quite determined to see things go through which was quite inspiring. With their determination the mission just had to go through perfectly.

But he wouldn't be able to know if it was true until when the sun rises up and they head off into battle when the actual fighting would take place and skills would be tested more then ever.

* * *

**Thar Desert, February 16**

As the Gundams fought in one area of the desert, the Ace squadrons fought in another, as they began to engage enemy mobile suits guarding the artillery which continued to fire a rain of shells intent of pummelling the Phoenix into the ground.

The Death Wing along with any remaining squadrons left began their attack on the artillery positions with a barrage of long-range missiles.

"Fox-Three, missiles gone." Willard announced as two air-to air missiles unlatched from the missile pod and raced towards the targets ahead of them.

The other Aces followed in tune with Willard, releasing a wave of long-range radar guided missiles towards the designated enemy position.

"Switch to short-ranged air-to-air missiles, and be ready to dogfight." Willard instructed coolly as he could see enemy mobile suits flying in to his sensors radius and greeting his squadron with their own wave of air-to-air missiles.

The Aces began to pop countermeasures as enemy missiles raced towards them from enemy Flags and Enacts all in flight mode, which were equal in number to them, while their own missiles continued to head towards the enemy machines.

Then, at the same time, hell broke fire balls erupted in the sky as missiles detonated in the air, very few actually hitting their targets due to the sheer amount of countermeasures deployed by both sides, but the real fight began as almost immediately both sides ran into each other and a deadly dogfight in the sky began to unfold over the desert.

Willard already began to chase one of the Flags which he had managed to tail and after a few intense moments, got a lock, but he couldn't there was just too much interference that distracted his concentration for the perfect shot which no Flag could evade of divert.

One wrong move could end up in disaster be it a stray enemy round, falling right into the enemies crosshairs, friendly fire, or a mid-air collision.

"C'mon just stay still you bastard!" Willard exclaimed as he continued to tail the Flag while keeping an eye out on his surroundings.

Seconds passed then to minutes yet he still couldn't get the shot as he continued to give chase to the Flag which was now pulling up higher, and higher into the sky. He would not let his prey escape; they weren't called the Death Wings for nothing. His ego just would not let him back off.

The Flag then began to turn around and began to descend, rapidly lowering altitude, Willard's Ace quickly reacting and continued its pursuit.

This time he had to make the kill, no more time to stall, he needed to shoot down as many machines as he could as fast as possible, this was as close he would get to the perfect shot.

When he aligned himself with the Flag for the last time and heard the lock on ping he immediately launched a single short ranged missile which raced towards the target.

In just a second or two, the Flag had been hit dead on and exploded. The remains spiralled down to earth with bits of flaming debris shedding off it with each passing moment.

"Bogey down." he then stated. "Teller, if you can, try to outrun the enemy and make it to their artillery and then take them out you'll save us the trouble and draw a few of those mobile suits off us."

"Already on it, moving in on first artillery position. Keep us covered from the main group, Death Wing." came a response from the squadron leader.

"Will do!" Willard replied as he began to track another bogey. "Listen up people, Teller squadron is going to draw a few of the mobile suits from us, but we've got to keep the majority off them, understood!" he hailed through the comm. as he fired off a quick burst with the auto cannons.

A rapid amount of responses immediately came through signalling that everyone understood their orders.

Willard then fired another burst at the same machine he was chasing, the mobile suit swerving side to side to avoid getting locked onto.

Two to three rounds smashed through the wings of the mobile suit, but it was still in the air if abit unsteadily now.

Firing again hoping to finish it off he saw the mobile suit transform in mid-air to its ordinary form and quickly activated its defense rod which took the brunt of shells which then fired its linear rifle at him as he flew passed it due to the machine slowing down from transformation and the Ace's high speed.

"I better remember that they can do that mid-air." he noted as he came back for another pass.

'_The only thing we can give the captain is time, there's no way we can take out every artillery position.'_ Willard thought about situation as he squeezed down on the trigger in hopes for a kill while artillery all over the battlefield continued to lay siege.

* * *

Daveral peered down through the scope for the beam cannon and fired at an Enact.

A single blue GN beam quickly travelled through the air towards the target which then turned to see the incoming projectile coming towards it.

The Enact managed to react in time to avoid getting vaporized, but at the cost of its linear rifle.

"You won't be hurting anyone with that anymore." Daveral said with small smile as he moved on to another target and fired.

It didn't matter if he managed to hit or not, his main goal was to distract the enemy mobile suits and keep them from focusing on the Filvery and Zesus. They just needed to buy time.

He looked to see the shot that was fired tear through an Enacts cockpit before it exploded into a ball of flame and debris.

"Nena any sign of trouble?" he asked, he was too busy concentrating at long range combat to notice his surroundings.

"Nothing so far." she replied back to him.

Daveral mind relaxed slightly, there was nothing he had to worry about as he continued to take shots at the mobile suits, and if they came towards them, Flint and Helana would shoot them down.

He then saw an explosion rip into the air slightly further away from the fighting.

There was a cheer from Flint who had seem to have taken abit of joy from causing the explosion. "Ya, Artillery position is clear! Nobody is walking away from that!"

"Shut up, and keep shooting, hacking or whatever! If I get downed out here I'm blaming you!" Helana then retorted trying to prove the point this wasn't a game.

"Don't bother," Daveral replied with a sigh as he fired at another Enact causing it to evade only to then get hit by a beam from the Filvery and explode. "He doesn't get it, just move on to the next artillery site."

"Does he actual enjoy being out here that much?" Nena then asked him, abit surprised by his behaviour. She had heard he enjoyed fighting, but the way he acted out could be seen similar to Michael personality about fighting.

Daveral just shrugged with a 'hmph' sound as he continued to pick off mobile suits after he had opened a communications channel with Wesker.

"You better get the Phoenix airborne, judging by our sensors, there are just too many positions for us to handle." he told him.

"We're still working on it just take out as many as you possible can for now."

The message then cut off.

Continuing to cover the Zesus and Filvery the two machines then began for the next site, which forced the Drei and Lancaster to move to a new position to stay within range of each other.

"So far so good no-" he was suddenly cut off as he heard warning signals begin to blare within the cockpit, a screen popping up to show the direction of the attack.

The Lancaster and Drei evaded as several crimson red beams separated them.

Daveral looked up to see atleast four GN-Xs close in on them and open fire, one of them carrying a long-ranged rifle.

'_I just had to open my mouth.'_ he thought before he then turned to face the incoming threat.

"Helana, Flint you won't get your covering fire, we're tied up with four GN-Xs here, you're on your own." he alerted them.

"Do you want us to get over there and help you?" Flint responded concerned due to the danger that was confronting the Lancaster and the Drei.

"No go on that Flint, you don't need to bring the rest of the machine here, over and out." Daveral replied as he cut off communications with the two.

Immediately he let loose a volley of GN missiles in hopes of disrupting their formation so that they could pick them off one by one.

And as he had hoped the four machines split up from each other firing GN Vulcan rounds to intercept.

"Nena," he then called out for. "Take out the one with the long-ranged rifle first."

"Roger that." she replied with a nod as both machines began to open fire on the designated target.

The GN-X which was under fire quickly manoeuvred out of the way evading the shots while squeezing off a few shots from its rifle.

The rest of the GN-X machines then regrouped with their comrade after having dealed with their missiles and began to open fire with their shorter barrelled rifles.

Immediately Daveral raised the Lancaster's shield in defense being too slow and bulky to evade this barrage of GN particle beams.

He then noticed a cloud of smoke surround both the Drei and Lancaster, Nena had deployed a single particle disruption canister.

Lowering the heavy shield the Lancaster then realised another barrage of missiles out from the cloud and towards the GN-Xs.

The GN-Xs this time remained together and quickly shot down all the missiles with quick bursts from their GN Vulcans, not a single missile managed to get close enough to cause any real harm.

"Damn it," he then cussed. "It's now a waiting game." he noted as both sides had stopped firing due to the disruption cloud. "They can't hit us, but we can't hit them and if we move out of this cloud they'll just keep firing till they will eventually hit us."

"What do we do now?" Nena asked him. "We can't wait in this cloud forever."

Daveral gave a sigh as he looked through his screen and into the cloud of particles. "All we can do is get ready to fight and hope Helana and Flint can hold on their own."

* * *

The Gundams continued to evade linear rounds from the Enacts and Flags as Helana and he moved onto the next position occasionally returning shots.

"So you're saying we're on our own?" Helana said hastily. "Being with you is bad enough." she added.

"Yes, and I don't care what you think of me. Now let's get destroy the next artillery position and take the heat of the Phoenix."

"_Like I don't already know that._" he heard her mutter as both machines continued to move forth engaging anything that got too close to comfort.

The two closed in on the position, managing to stay ahead of the ever growing horde of mobile suits that pursued them.

Soon the group of artillery type Tierens came into sight, right in the open.

"Well here we go!" Flint shouted exhilarated as he began to close in on the position.

In seconds the Zesus had managed to get close up and slashed through the closest machine there was.

The Tierens could only sit helplessly as they were cut down on by one, the Filvery keeping their support away from them with its rifle and GN Fangs.

However Helana then noticed the machines were beginning to move away. As if they had finished serving their purpose.

Helana's eyes widened as she cried out to Flint. "Flint get out of there it's a trap!"

It was too late as the Zesus sliced through the last artillery Tieren which triggered a bright light to be emitted from where the artillery once stood, the Filvery raised its shield to shield itself immediately recalling all Fangs just in the nick of time. The Zesus unfortunately had no time to raise any defense as it was engulfed by the light.

Soon Helana looked to see the Zesus to her relief it was still standing, but it was unresponsive unable to move. She tried to get in contact with Flint, but nothing seemed to get through, both hers and his' communication line to each other, as well as to the rest of the Phoenix members, had been blacked out.

"Shit, they detonated an EMP trap." Helana commented as she looked to see the mobile suits coming back around like predators to the kill. "And we fell right into it."

Immediately she began to shoot at the approaching machines trying to stop them, but with their superior numbers and no way to call for backup she would be hard pressed to protect herself and Flint from death or capture.

* * *

Nena felt herself being pushed to the limit as she was forced to evade or block every particle beam fire from all four GN-Xs which instead of spreading their shots around, had decided to concentrate fire on the Drei which the Lancaster needed to cover its flank.

The Drei opened fired at one of the GN-Xs, several shots simply dissipating off its coating.

As another wave of particle beams raced towards her the Lancaster suddenly came out in front blocking the shots with its heavy shield before it lowered it and fired with its last barrage of GN missiles and beam cannon.

One of the missiles managed to imbed itself into the left arm of a GN-X and detonated ripping the arm apart, while a shot from the beam cannon tore the right arm off another.

The machine with the long-ranged rifle however had taken the time to line up a shot and fired at the Drei which was hiding behind the Lancaster.

The Drei shook as the particle beam just barley dissipated off the anti-beam coating.

Nena immediately looked up at the machine that had fired at her after she had regained herself and fired away with the GN Handgun and several missiles from the shield pod in response.

Two beams from the Handgun pierced through the rifle forcing the GN-X to drop it before it exploded, but it then pulled out its beam saber and charged forth towards her position.

"Damn it, I've got him, I've got him." she heard Daveral say as she watched as dozens of particle beams from both the Lancaster's carbine and beam cannon race towards the GN-X, attempting to shoot it down as fast as possible.

Nena could only growl as the thing got closer and closer. "We're not going to bring it down at this rate!" she screamed as she drew out the Drei's beam saber and charged the machine.

"Wait, don't go breaking its-" Daveral was violently cut off as the second unharmed GN-X began to open fire at him, shots dissipating off the armour forcing him to turn and engage before any more shots could break through.

Both the GN-X's and Drei's sabers locked in the air when they collided with each other as both machines tried to overpower the other and land the killing blow.

Nena then had the Drei push back the enemy machine as hard as possible and fired with the GN Handgun to try and destroy it before it could come back and engage in melee again.

Three shots glanced off before a fourth managed to go through its head damaging the pilot's ability to see and respond with the main optics down.

Another volley quickly followed destroying the machines beam saber and the hand that grasped it.

"Enemy behind you, enemy behind you!" the Haro then let out as Nena immediately turned around to see the GN-X with its left arm still intact lunge in, beam saber drawn trying to impale her.

She quickly squeezed on the trigger, shots flaring out of the GN Handgun and into the machine, but it didn't stop or change course, the pilot possibly thinking that the coating and armour would hold till it was within range.

"Just go down already!" she screamed as she continued to press down on the trigger, and prepared to evade.

The Drei suddenly then rumbled as headless GN-X grasped around it and held it in place, its Drive working at maximum capacity to keep the Drei from escaping or using any weapons with the incoming machine still moving in for the kill.

Her eyes widened as the GN-X got closer and closer.

"I can't die like this, I just can't!" she screamed out loud as it continued to approach.

"Nena!" she heard her named called to see Daveral immediately trying to take down the machine with a barrage of beams, before the machine he was fighting slammed into him, making sure there would be no interference.

Just when it seemed about over a devastating pinkish hue beam came down from above and all but vaporized the GN-X which had not seen it coming.

The GN-X that was grasping her, in rage, quickly activated its GN Claw and after letting go, punched through the back of the Drei nearly puncturing through the side of the cockpit.

Nena shielded herself as the screen left of her exploded. A sharp pain came through her arm from the blast and shrapnel, but she immediately turned around and fired the GN Handgun at point blank range, the GN-X being punctured through the chest and cockpit electricity bouncing around the machine before it exploded sending the Drei hurling back, but still aloft.

"Is that Celestial Being?" she then muttered as she held her wounded arm close to her trying to fight back the pain with blood slowly seeping out and flowing onto her uninjured hand.

She could only look in awe as the Virtue's presence caused the two remaining GN-Xs to flee.

Once again Celestial Being had saved her life.


	9. Questions and Answers

**Gundam 00: Phoenix **

**Questions and Answers  
**

* * *

**Thar Desert, February 15, Phoenix Carrier**

The Phoenix had begun to get off the ground, its engines starting to come online, and still it was too slow, at this rate they would be pummelled into the ground before they could get anywhere to safety.

"Hull integrity at seventy-five percent and dropping rapidly, sealing off sections one and thirty eight to contain fire outbreak!" came a shout from someone in the bridge as shells continued to rain on top of the Phoenix.

"Status report on our people in the field." Wesker then spoke out in a serious no nonsense voice, which demanded answers immediately.

"I've lost all contact with both the Filvery and Zesus in the field, either they've been destroyed, or something is interfering with our equipment." Kail said back to him as the force of another shell landing nearby rattled the ship.

"And the Aces?" Wesker then asked, he had no time to wonder what happened to them, only about the things they still had contact with, he would worry later.

"Teller confirming one position destroyed, but they are requesting permission to fall back along with every other squadron out there. Seems like they've stirred up the hornet's nest and there are too many to swat out of the sky."

"Well tell them to just outrun the enemy and lead them away as far from the ship as possible, we can't afford to get caught up in another aerial battle."

"Roger that."

Wesker then turned to Cray. "What's the status of emergency lift off?"

"V.T.O.L systems coming online sir, engines two and three seem to be working at optimal efficiency and are online, running diagnostics on engines one and four." Cray responded back to him through the sound of the constant bombing.

"Cease diagnostics, get the engines online now, we've got to get moving!"

"But sir if I-" Cray tried to protest before being cut short.

"Just do it you can worry about it later, we don't have time for such nonsense!" Wesker then shouted his voice echoing through the bridge and seemingly drowning out the artillery surprising Cray causing him to shake slightly in surprise.

Cray then nodded his head in obedience. "Understood, ceasing diagnostics and getting engines one and four online!" he replied fearing Wesker more than the safety protocols.

"Kail," Wesker then called out. "What's the situation with the Drei and the Lancaster?"

"They're in combat with four GN-Xs and they're getting beat out there. They're, oh that's not good one bit!" Kail then suddenly jumped out of his seat staring at the image on his screen showing a GN-X ready to plunge its saber into the Drei, another was holding it down from escaping. "C'mon break free gril, we didn't recruit you to die this fast!" He then shouted slamming his hand on his console.

Wesker quickly wiped his face with the palm of his hand. If they lost the Drei they would lose a key essential part to the team and upcoming missions where they needed to disrupt enemy communications.

There was then a flash of brilliant light on the screen Kail was looking through.

Wesker instantly knew what had happened as he turned to face the screen, and he was quite surprised that the Lancaster and Drei had received aid from the least likely source as the True GN Drive mobile suit came into view.

"Celestial Being," he then muttered slowly, "so you weren't all destroyed after all." he said as the ship slowly rose into the air and began to escape from relentless barrage.

* * *

**Thar Desert, February 15**

Both Daveral and Nena could only look at the Virtue at its untimely appearance to the scene, the sparking green particles emitted by its true GN Drive.

"That can't be Celestial Being; I heard that they were all destroyed by the end of Operation Fallen Angels." Nena heard Daveral commented as if his eyes were deceiving him.

A second later communications between the Virtue and the rest of the mission became connected.

"I truly doubted that you had actually survived from what reports said," Tieria said to Nena his face appearing up on her screen his helmet tinted so that it was near impossible to see his face. "But I guess this proves me wrong."

"So why did you come down here?" Nena responded with a grunt of pain as she continued to bleed. "Was it to actually save us?"

"Not after what you've done." Tieria said back to her coldly. "You both happened to be in my path as I made my way down." he then paused before he continued. "The real reason I'm down here is to know why are you people doing this, don't you know this has escalated beyond what previously happened." his voice rose slightly near the end.

"Well you'll have to ask the captain, if you want the real answers." Daveral then said before he then turned over to Nena. "We better get you back to the ship, you're in no condition to fight." he said expressing his concern over her injuries before once more talking back to Tieria. "You might as well join along with us; I'll let the captain know that you're with us." And in that instance the Lancaster began returning to base.

"Haro, can you take over for me?" Nena asked it as she lay back in her seat holding her injured arm, luckily that was where all the damage had taken place the rest of her body was fine.

"Roger, roger." it replied back to her happily as the damaged Drei then began to follow close behind the Lancaster.

"Daveral," she then began with breathing abit heavier than usual. "What about the others? Are we going to leave them back there?"

"There's nothing we can do to help them," he replied regretfully to her. "They're on their own, if we go out of the way to rescue them we risk being left behind as well." he continued. "The Phoenix is getting airborne, and-" he paused and suddenly the Lancaster turned around to see the Filvery making its way towards them.

There were crackles of static coming from the Filvery as it tried to get in contact with them all before then a garbled response came through.

"_Fli.........He didn't............EMP messed with our........" _was what Nena could make out before the communications ended.

"Helana if you can hear me we're heading back to the ship, and make sure you be a considerate guest to our friend here." Daveral said pointing towards the Virtue. "Without him we'd be probably dead."

There was no reply as the Gundams made their way back to the Phoenix in total silence.

* * *

The Aces continued to scream through the skies outrunning their foes with their lighter, more aerodynamic frames and powerful engines, but still the enemy let chase.

"So how far do we go out before we return back home?" one of the pilots asked Willard through the roar of the engines, working at full capacity. Willard could barely hear anything through the noise, taking him a few seconds to respond.

"Until we lose all of them." he replied back to the pilot as he looked to still see Flags and Enacts not too far behind them still in pursuit on his sensors. They were going to inevitably outrun them, but could they get out of missile range?

A warning light then blared inside of his cockpit alerting him that he had been locked.

"We've all been painted sir!" someone then stated shortly after Willard had heard the warning system, referring to how every single fighter now had been targeted by enemy missiles.

"Pop countermeasures and take evasive action!" he immediately instructed back as chaff could be seen being deployed from a pod right near each engine.

Right behind the Aces were numerous detonations as the missiles went after the decoy flares, but still missiles broke through and Aces took evasive manoeuvres, spreading out and starting to climb or dive.

Still being locked by a missile, Willard pulled back on the controls, pointing the nose of the plane towards the sky the warning lights still going off like a broken record.

The warning system then stopped as he saw the missile overshoot him from underneath and continue flying through the air and then he began to regroup with the rest of the squadron which was regrouping. Not only had they outrun most of the missiles but they had managed to outrun the opposing enemy mobile suits in the process although a few of the Aces had been shot down but most were just stragglers from the previous squadrons, his Death Wings and Teller were still full intact and that was all that mattered, two fully serviceable squadrons with veteran pilots.

"I've think we've lost them, I'm not picking them up on sensors anymore." Someone stated with a sigh of relief.

"We'll continue out for abit before we make our way home, I just want to make sure." Willard then told everyone as the Aces followed his lead, only abit further and then they would be allowed to turn around and head back home.

* * *

**Thar Desert, February 15, Phoenix Carrier**

Nena sat in the hanger bay's medical room as the onboard medical officers were finishing wrapping her left arm after cleaning out the wounds and getting any bits of shrapnel that there could possibly be.

There had been no severe damage, just several long gashes along the forearm and slightly above. This was the first time where she had actually sustained any sort of injury that involved her needing medical attention since rarely did any blow land close to the cockpit and when she was being raised the environment was extremely controlled to prevent any mishaps.

"Alright you're good to go, just don't do anything strenuous for awhile with that arm and keep those wrapping around your arm on till we call you back her to check up on it." the medical officer said to her as he got up and exited the room.

Daveral then walked in checking to see if she was okay.

"So Nena, how are you feeling?" he asked her kindly with a hint of concern.

"Better, although it does hurt to move my Arm." she said rubbing her newly wrapped arm and winced when she moved it slightly.

"Good to hear." he replied. "Well you better get back to your room and get changed. Captain is probably going to come down here to meet the pilot of the Virtue and then probably he's going to give talk to us after. I doubt he'll enjoy hearing what happened to Flint." he then left the room and asked her to follow.

She quickly got up and followed him. As she went along she looked to see the no one had taken a step near the Virtue, but looked at it from a distance as she looked to see Tieria get out and stay near the Virtue.

Maybe if she spoke with Tieria once the captain had spoken with him she would know what happened to Setsuna and the Gundam Meisters others. She wanted to know what actually happened to Setsuna out of part of her still wanted him due to his reckless nature, and another out of curiosity. She just had to know in the end as she entered the lift and up towards her room.

* * *

**Thar Desert, February 15, Phoenix Carrier**

Tieria kept his helmet on and the visor tinted so that no one this ship would know who he was aside from Nena who had already seen him before.

Keeping the Gundams a secret was no longer a problem with all that has happened, but he wanted to keep his identity hidden away so no one would know anything other than he was the Virtue's pilot unless Nena had told everyone who he was.

The captain of this ship was coming down to meet him in person, and soon he may find out what this conflict truly is about and where these Gundams came from along with their different GN Drives.

After several moments he saw a man dressed in a leather jacket and sun glasses come down from an observation post in the hanger and towards him.

"So you're in charge I presume." he asked looking at the man.

"Indeed I am," he replied with a small smile. "I never thought I would encounter anyone from Celestial Being during this conflict, it's been awhile since I've seen anyone from the organization."

"Are you saying you've met with Celestial Being before?" he asked curiously maintaining his composure, although abit of him angry that Veda never mentioned anything about this.

The man gave a small chuckle. "So there was truly nobody left from the Siberia incident to pass on what truly happened, just as I had hoped."

"And you played a role in it?" Tieria said tightening his fist which formed from the man's words. "They just said it was major accident which caused the destruction of that base."

"Me and my men did it there was no accident," he said slightly amused by Tieria's stance. "You ever wondered what happened to most of the personnel in that base, well you're looking at them."

Tieria's eyes widened slightly in surprise before they then went back to normal. "So that explains why you were able to create those GN Drives, but how did Veda not manage to file a report on this?"

"It was because of me." A man beside the captain said. "I hacked Veda and erased us and everything related before you were out of the incubation chamber you were created in. I know who you are but, I won't go risking your name, just to keep you and Celestial Being happy." the man then stated as he paused before finishing his name. "Veda is still just a machine, if intelligent, and no matter how hard you try there will be faults with the system, which you obviously experienced firsthand."

"So I assume you must have abilities similar to mine." Tieria then responded abit hastily still keeping his helmet tinted so no one could see his face in case this information gets off board.

"Like the captain would let us get off this ships without keeping an eye on us." Someone whispered to the person beside them.

"Fred, shut up, if the captain wants secrecy we give him that don't let your big mouth screw us over, alright." the man then retorted quietly back to the man.

"Well anyways, it doesn't mean I know what you're thinking or saying in your mind, different Quantum Brainwave levels." The man he was previously listening to then answered his questions after letting the two men realize that everyone had heard them.

Tieria mind gave a sigh of relief; he could keep his thoughts to himself. He then moved onto his next question. "So why are you doing this, promoting conflict is there something greater you want to achieve other than keeping the UN in place?"

"That would be expanding the UN," the captain quickly answered. "Your interventions may have stopped conflict, but that was just branch, we're trying to stop it at its source, by forcing countries to be incorporated to the larger super powers as cruel as it sounds it will prove essential from stopping senseless violence since the UN will have to look into the plights of other countries and add them in their struggle since they would be member nations or risk the public out roar about situations around the globe."

"I know there is just more to that then you say there is to it." Tieria then replied staring at the man demanding an answer.

"Well that would to eliminate those who would threaten such stability," the captain said without secrecy or intent to hide it, aloud. "But until the world can work together, we won't waste our efforts on weeding them out just yet."

"But aren't you threatening stability?" Tieria then implied.

The captain could only shake his head as he pushed his sunglasses back up. "I'm trying to make the world open itself, to help those who are in need like the Middle-Eastern countries, and a united world is what will be created once our work has ended let it be sacrificing ourselves to achieve such goals." He said. "I'm not saying to eliminate all conflict, but to eliminate senseless conflict. If you were in my shoes several years ago when I was still in the military you would understand." He then finished.

"So that's it?" Tieria then said as the man nodded his head.

Tieria then thought if he should stay onboard. Wondering back out there with the entire world on the lookout for the Rising Phoenix and those GN-Xs seeing him aid the two Gundams would cause alot of troubles, especially trying to get back to space unnoticed, which these people might be able to provide him with after he figured more about the Rising Phoenix.

"Would you mind if I stayed onboard for abit." he then said uneasily. "I'll leave once we're out of this desert before reporting back to Celestial Being."

"Considering how you saved our two pilots from certain death I don't see why not, I'll be sure to send word that no one goes near your machine for the time you are onboard unless you need repairs." He then went closer to Tieria and handed him a data disk. "This should answer any other questions you have and those of your colleges."

The captain then signaled for people to clear out and for his staff to follow him back up to the bridge.

Tieria stared at the disk; he wondered what he would find in it and what the others would make of it once he returned back to Celestial Being, that's if he could get the chance to with the UN still trailing them.

* * *

**Arvineo, February 15, South America**

Viper watched from the forest as he and several of the Phoenix Rangers waited near a road, the sun beaming down on them through the vegetation, that linked the an Arvineo outpost with a main base close to Rising Phoenix territory.

The main base was going to be assaulted by mobile artillery, Aces, and Viper tanks, but first they had to ambush an enemy combat group heading to reinforce the outpost.

"This is Nest, do you read me Viper?" a voice came through his headset.

"Reading you loud and clear." Viper replied back quietly.

"We've got an enemy convoy moving down the road counting four Tierens, two APCs and atleast four supply trucks, you are to eliminate the escorts and try and steal the supply vehicles, it'll help us from replenish what we're using up for this op." the commander then instructed.

Before he could respond he felt the ground rumble slightly the Tierens were some distance away, but it wouldn't be too long before they began passing by. "Roger that Nest, it seems like their already coming down this road, we'll get back in touch with you once we've completed our objective, over and out." Viper then turned to his left to the Ranger beside him. "Command wants supply trucks coming down this road intact for us to secure, everything else is marked for destruction."

"Roger that." the Ranger replied as he got in touch with the others across the road sending down the message to them.

"We'll target the Tierens first; riflemen can mow down troops who exit the APCs and take out the drivers in those trucks or pop their tires either way leave the trucks in a position to be secured." Viper said.

"Do you think the Tierens will be upfront and hit those mines we've planted in the ground?" Someone asked him.

"I hope one of them does, a fallen Tierens will force them to cease their advance." he then stated as he then felt the ground shake again the rumbling getting louder and heavier. "Alright get ready." he then went prone and readied his rifle.

Members of the 1st Ranger Company assigned to him readied their missile launchers who were trained to target the Tierens less armoured points which would prove vital for a single misplaced missile may just allow a Tieren enough time to turn around and shell them with its cannons and kill a good number of men. Hopefully these launchers had enough punch to take down the monstrosities which dwarfed over any armoured fighting vehicle they could field.

Minutes passed before the Tierens moved into sight slowly walking down the road escorting the smaller, less armoured, lower to earth vehicles.

"Two Tierens in the front, two behind, and the rest of the vehicles in the middle looks like standard convoy procedure." Someone radioed through the comm. "Trucks appear to be just haulers, they don't seem reinforced or anything so we'll need to watch our fire."

Viper turned to look in the area where the mines were planted. He could only hope that the mines were lucky enough to knock the front two Tierens off their feet and immobilize them. These things had come a long way from Anfs and took considerable punishment from infantry oriented anti-armour weapons due to their extremely thick plating. Having a Viper that was upgunned would be preferable, but command, as usual had a stick up their ass and refused to give them anything heavier, Viper's weren't that hard to hide.

"Steady people, don't do anything stupid." He whispered as the Tierens began passing by each footstep shaking the earth like a massive jackhammer pounding against the ground.

'_Any moment now._' Viper thought to himself as the Tierens began to approach the anti-tank mines in the ground.

All was rather quiet, aside from the Tieren's footsteps as time seemed to slow down as the mechs approached the mines, till a massive explosion rattled the surroundings; the blast rang through the air while the shockwave could be felt as everyone took a few seconds to regain themselves to strike at the enemy.

Immediately Ranger began firing on the rear Tierens with anti-tank missile launchers going for the less protected joints, if they couldn't destroy it, they would atleast disable it for later demolition.

The APCs in the convoy had immediately began to rotate their remote controlled machine guns to engage the Rangers in the forest, but a quick second salvo of missile quickly knocked them out in short order, smoke and flames billowing from the top hatch while the remaining men onboard, some screaming coming out alit or horribly burned, were forced to disembark and expose themselves into the line of sight of the infantry in the forest.

"Clear out!" Viper then heard one of the Rangers shout out as one of the Tierens tilted to the side and began to fall.

It smashed into the forest, crushing trees and vegetation with every passing second before it then rested on the ground with a loud thud as dust was thrown up and blown away from the site.

The crash sent several rangers running to clear out of the area, but no one had been killed. The rangers sent scurrying quickly got back into position and began to engage once more.

Meanwhile Viper picked off the few infantry disembarking the APCs with his rifle carefully placing each shot to save ammunition and showing off his marksmen abilities to the Rangers before he then tilted to face one of the trucks that were beginning to back up.

Immediately he lined up the driver within his sights and fired. The high caliber round punching through the glass with ease, and blood spurted onto the back of the windshield. The other trucks were soon hit by rifle fire, popping tires, or wounding or killing the driver.

Viper then turned to see the final Tieren tilt backwards and fall to the ground, kicking up dust, unable to sustain the damage from multiple missile attacks. The heavy armour proved fatal for it slowed down how fast it could turn and it only managed to fire a couple shots, but the infantry were fast enough to reposition and their cover was enough to protect from shells.

After that it was all over, from the previously being a roaring, deadly, but quick fight, to just the sound of flames belching out of the destroyed machines.

Any machines that were just immobilized were quickly destroyed with a few demo charges to leave no survivors, pilots shot since they couldn't spare the resources to hold prisoners.

Immediately people then began to clamber onto the trucks taking their bounty and beginning to unload the trucks as Viper radioed for several armoured jeeps to come down and pick them and the supplies up.

Viper then saw several men scavenging the bodies for anything valuable, but he didn't care, sure it was immoral and wrong, but it wasn't his problem, besides the officers could handle it.

So far the mission was looking up to them, and maybe they could finish this quickly enough before the UN sent troops to reinforce the Arvineo position, but he was quite ready for the long battle if needed.

In just a few days they would be storming the capital city, there was just no way the government would get out in time with Phoenix forces around, and then they would have to just the UN, no fool would continue to let their country suffer in this state, military being crippled by the Rising Phoenix combat doctrine.

* * *

**Thar Desert, February 15, Phoenix Carrier**

The three Phoenix pilots were on the bridge being debriefed about the battle which resulted in the loss of Flint.

Daveral looked at the captain in the eye as he thought of what to say, he had no excuse for what had happened back there in the battle, leaving Flint behind, but what over choice did he have? Nena had been wounded; Helana's machine's communications system had been temporary knocked out which would make coordination impossible, he doubted even with the Gundam Meisters they could rescue Flint, especially if there were more GN-Xs hidden out there.

"You should've gone back to rescue him." Wesker then said. "Leaving people behind is something I won't tolerate, especially with our numbers. Do you know what could possibly happen if they crack open the Zesus and find out ever single bit of detail of our GN Drives?"

"I have no excuse sir, but I was doing it for the safety of the rest of the team." Daveral responded as he looked away, feeling he wasn't worthy anymore to look the captain in the eye with Flint's capture.

"Keep looking at me, you could show some respect if it's the least you can do." Wesker then noted as Daveral looked back up at him abit uneasily. "Anyways I guess it can't be helped, what's done is done, but with the Zesus missing I'm abit uneasy about what we should do next."

"We could go rescue him." Daveral then replied.

"Out of the question I'm afraid." Wesker replied. "They're probably moving Flint to some secure prison, the UN is not going take any chances in letting the Zesus or its pilot get away anytime soon. There's is also the fact that the Drei and Nena are in no condition to sortie."

Beside Daveral, Nena took a quick look at her wrapped arm as if she were wishing it never happened before looking back up at the captain.

"Don't worry," Kail then said assuring the team. "Our boys will eventually get the information where the Zesus and Flint are, you just wait." he then sat back in his seat and crossed his arms.

"That's not the problem though Kail." Wesker said back them him before taking a deep breath before he moved on. "It's actually getting him out of there, Gundams will attract too much attention and we've got to start our way to South America we've wasted too much time here, unless someone wants to stay behind then fly across the globe after, rescue is out of the question." He finished as he just leaned back into his chair as if he were tired out by the battle. "Anyways we'll be making a stop in Spain to unload people and supplies and receive what squadrons there are left from the base. From there on we head to South America and support the rest of the Phoenix. Dismissed"

Nena was about to enter the lift before Daveral gestured for her to come near him, as if he wanted to talk.

"Nena, you probably would hate me for bossing you around, but when we reach Spain," he began. "I'm taking you to see what you've done in person, that mansion you totaled, we're going to pay a little visit ."

"You can't be serious, is that truly going to change anything?" Nena replied sounding like her old self. "I already now what I've done."

Daveral sighed. "Listen it's not that hard just look around and realize what've you have done for it is to better to look back on the past and not repeat stupid mistakes such as that, I don't care if you don't regret it, but atleast look at your mistakes, it'll be for the better." He then said to her in a slightly annoyed tone before he left her to head back to his room.

Nena thought about what he said, contemplating if she should do what he said or just ignore him, she would need more time before she could answer Daveral's request, it all depended on if her childish nature took over once they reached Spain or not.

* * *

**UN Military Base, February 16, Eastern Asia**

Sergei once again was listening to the same man who briefed him previously on the upcoming operation, this time he had some members of the regiment and Soma Peries along with him. The rest of the regiment was still on its way.

"So what's the word are we granted permission to head out?" Sergei asked patiently as he waited for a response.

"Yes, but there is one thing you should know." the man said back to him.

"And..." Sergei began waiting for the man to continue.

"Well it's that Arvineo will only allow your forces onto their soil anything else and they'll consider an invasion on their soil so you'll have to have your forces stock up on what they need." The man then finally said.

Sergei thought for a moment. He had previously heard of the guerrilla warfare tactics the Rising Phoenix was employing against the Arvineo military. Numerous convoys were raided and destroyed by infantry, bases and their garrisons attacked and destroyed by mobile strike forces of tanks and artillery which would strike out of no where and then quickly disappear off scanners.

This battle would be a long and bloody one if they wanted to route the entire Phoenix out, but he just wondered why the Arvineo government still refused to call for aid when they were on the losing end of the conflict, they're only hurting themselves.

"Well I'll guess we'll have to come fully stocked and self-sufficient when we land on the country. Tell your superiors I'll contact them when we're ready to go." Sergei then said as the screen then shut off. He then turned to one of the Majors in the regiment. "I want as much supply the ships can hull and carry brought onboard, cram it into mobile suits if you have to, we're going to be fighting a long battle trying to route the enemy out let alone locate them."

"Yes sir." the Major then saluted.

Sergei then turned to another man. "Have the regiment request for a larger amount of High Mobility Commander Type B Tieren in place of the artillery; they're going to have no use in the terrain and warfare we'll be fighting. Also I want as many GN-Xs we can be supplied with." He then continued on. "Also we'll need soldiers who are well equipped and trained for this kind of fighting, there's no way we can just defeat them with mobile suit, we'll need combined arms for this."

"Understood sir."

Everyone then cleared out of the room to get ready to set off.

"Colonel," Sergei then heard Soma begin. "Do you think it'll be enough, I've got the feeling we're facing more then we're prepared for."

"Well the only thing that we have going is presumably manpower, and even that didn't work against the Gundams, so we'll have to make sure we lose as few people as possible. I've lost enough good individuals under my command to last several life times." He said to her. "I just hope I won't make any decisions that I will regret."

"You'll do fine Colonel, you've gotten me and you this far out alive and I'm sure you'll do the same for the troops under you command." She said assuring him.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence lieutenant," he replied back, "now let's go get everything ready, Arvineo will need our help, even if they are too stubborn to acknowledge it." He finished as the two walked down the hallways along with numerous other personnel to get set for the upcoming landing on Arvineo soil.

* * *

**Thar Desert, February 16, Phoenix Carrier**

Nena stood infront of Helana's room pondering if she should knock and go in. She just had to do this and go and talk to her.

Just when she was about to turn away, feeling she was not ready to talk to Helana yet, the door opened. Nena turned and looked in surprise as did Helana as the two stared at each other in silence.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Helana then asked grudgingly.

"Well, its..........its," Nena stuttered not knowing what to say before she regained herself and then finally replied back. "I just wanted to talk to you about why you hate me so much."

"You wouldn't know why I hate you." she then turned around and was about to press the button to seal the door.

"I've did some reading, I know what happened, with you and Sten." Nena then said, without thinking about the consequences, quickly.

Immediately Helana turned around and shoved Nena to the other side of the hallway against the wall, her right hand gripped against Nena's neck, which was not enough to choke her, but enough so that Nena could barely say anything understandable.

"You've been reading up me haven't you?!" she then shouted in rage. "No one should know about that! No one!" she screamed. "I do not need anyone comforting me about this, or pitying me!"

"I'm not trying to pity you, or comfort you I just wanted to talk." Nena said back to her.

Helana face hardened and grip tightened. "We'll you just had to bring back bad memories didn't you, you people just don't know when to leave me alone!"

Nena looked around, there was no one there to help, and she was quite afraid of Helana now the sudden, the massive mood change was terrifying eyes had intent to kill and her voice was seething with anger.

"Do you know how much he meant to me?!" Helana then continued on her hand still tightly gripped around Nena's neck. "Do you know what you people did to me taking him away? He was like a brother to me, you may of not had parents, but do you know what it feels like to almost never be acknowledged by your own parents, the people who brought you into this world?!"

"Well why didn't your parents acknowledge you?" Nena said to her hoarsely as she tried to get out of Helana's grip.

"Because I was poor, and the government didn't give a damn about us since they're greedy bastards. Even working at multiple jobs didn't help us because we made so little it didn't matter. Sten was the only light in my life." she answered. "Do you know how it felt having people pity you in school, on the streets and even in your own home?!."

"I didn't know you saw it that way." Nena gasped as she felt the grip around her neck tighten with each passing moment.

Nena felt like she was about pass out as she could no longer breath and breaking free was no use, she only hoped that she would let go soon or else.

"This world," she then began. "I hate nearly every bit of it. If it weren't for this place I'd probably of killed myself by now." She then stated. "It's because of this world that people like you were created and messed up my life more than it already was."

Helana then let go of her as Nena caught her breath as she saw Helana slam her arm against the wall. Her hand was trembling uncontrollably in rage.

"You're lucky, you're on the team, which means I can't kill for what you did." She said her voice trembling in anger. "Now just leave me alone!" she suddenly raised her voice, her back still facing Nena.

Nena immediately took a few steps staring at Helana, her eyes wide open from disbelief over what she had heard for the passing moments before she then turned around and quickly scurried off, fearing Helana's outbursts of rage.

"I just hate the world, why do I always have to suffer more then someone like her, why does my life have to be ruined in nearly every way?" Helana then sobbed quietly as tears began to well up in her eyes as she went back into her room hoping no one had heard or seen her cry.


	10. Realization

**Gundam 00: Phoenix **

**Answers for the Wicked**

* * *

Author Notes: Just to tell everyone reading this, well, I try to push out chapters sooner but life gets in the way as always, not to mention tons of new video games keep being released which will probably lead to more delays then ever. Well anyways here's chapter ten, I thought I would never manage to stay on this story for so long, but anyways please read and don't forget to review since it's nice having a considerable amount of feedback so I can fix up things later in the story if things make no absolute sense more than it already is.

* * *

**February 16, Phoenix Carrier **

Tieria was preparing to board his machine staring at the data pad the captain had generously given, he hadn't gone over much of the data yet, but that was due to the size of the information given to him. There was just so much information to take in and it was still hard to believe this ship and part of its crew were formerly belonging to Celestial Being. He wondered why they would reveal so much to them, did the Rising Phoenix want an Alliance between themselves and Celestial Being or was the captain intent on giving him the data with little to no string attached.

He then went back to thinking about the more pressing matters that had disturbed him before Celestial Being had but defeated. Previously he had thought Veda as impossible to enter and change data the AI contained. He had been proven wrong by alterations of data he saw, loss of his Veda access, losing Veda's control over the Gundams, and now this with everything about this group and how it used to be part of Celestial Being before slipping off the radar, all with Veda being hacked and the group wiping out numerous packets of data and replacing it with a cover up. Even with numerous security protocols it had been breached, luckily it wasn't in the hands of these people or else what they could be doing would be worse, but if they didn't have control of it who did? There had to be another person like him who was skilled enough to hack into Veda and take it over.

After he left this place he needed to investigate this, this was just too big of a deal to put off. He then remembered some data the Rising Phoenix had given him. There was a white Gundam that the ship's own Gundams had fought. It was possible that the pilot may have more insight, but capturing him and interrogating him would be difficult if four machines failed to do anything to it what could he do, he may be a better pilot, but he doubted he could win one on one even with Trans-Am. That pilot had danced around these Gundams and even could use those GN Fangs as if they were manually operated.

There was just too much to think over, he had to leave this place and think on what he needed to do next.

As he was about to board via a line he saw someone come up to him. Instantly he knew it was that Throne pilot, Nena, due to the girls red hair and yellowish eyes.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Nena asked him.

"Make it quick then." Tieria replied abit coldly to her. "I have to leave this place."

"Well it's about Setsuna." she said to him. "Do you know what happened to him?" she asked impatiently, waiting to know what happened to him.

Tieria could only shake his head. "Don't know." He said simply. "Didn't return, but we don't know if he was destroyed or he ran off. We assumed him to be missing for now. Does that answer your question?"

"Oh," Nena seemed disappointed, but also relieved at the same time. "Well if you find him can you tell him that I'm grateful for him saving me and I owe him." she then finished as she then walked up and passed him a note. "Give him this to him if you ever find him, and don't you dare read it." she added in a slight threatening tone before she walked off away from him.

Tieria quickly stored the note in one of his suits pockets. He still didn't understand what that girl had with Setsuna, looked like nothing was going to stop her from liking him due to his reckless attitude and now his apparent knight in shining armour display.

He then had the line retract him up and entered the cockpit of Virtue, the hanger bay then signalled for him to take position on the mobile suit launch bay and soon he was back outside as the Virtue took lift into the air and departed.

Immediately he went off, he had some more investigating to do on that machine, but after he sent this data to Celestial Being, they would want a look at this. He would eventually be back to the Phoenix, however, it seemed like prime target for the machine's next attack and he would be ready for when it did.

* * *

**February 17, Phoenix Carrier En-route to Spain **

Nena sat on a couch and watched Daveral load a rifle and turned the safety off in the ships gun range, after having talked to him about what happened yesterday with her and Helana.

She had grown accustom to lingering around Daveral since she usually had nothing to better to do, and it was always nice to have someone to talk to. He always had time to talk since other than a few small duties he was reading or typing something into his laptop.

"Never thought Helana was like that, thought it had to do with something else." Daveral stated abit surprised as he aimed the rifle down the range. "Wesker likes to keep info on most a secret, privacy matters. We could never pry anything out on Helana, often keeps to herself about anything personal."

Daveral fired several rounds in slow succession, down the range and most of his shots landed in the chest area in a relatively spread out pattern. He then took one last shot down the range and the round went through the targets head. He then lowered the rifle and turned to face Nena as the points came up on accuracy and precision.

"Ha that's a relatively low score," he then heard someone say from their position noting that his score was lower than theirs. "I thought you Gundam pilots were suppose to be good at shooting, you know aiming for the head and stuff should be easy."

"Very funny well atleast I took some infantry training so I don't completely suck, besides you come here every day I don't and this isn't a mobile suit. Besides if Flint were here he'd beat you easily." Daveral replied in defenses as he moved on to what he was about to say to Nena. "All makes sense though she's been acting like she originally was when she was first recruited. Same way she is now. She was finally starting to accept people before the incident you mentioned." Daveral continued took a few more shots at the target.

"She takes it kind of seriously, I know losing family hurts and being ignored but her life couldn't have been worse than mine." Nena said back to him. "But atleast I understand why she thinks the world hates her, which I sometimes think it hates me as well."

Daveral then placed the rifle on the table and sat down beside Nena, changing the subject. "So," he began. "Have you thought about what I have said, about visiting the site? They've placed a memorial to honour the families who lost their lives, be a nice place to visit don't you think?"

"I still don't understand why you want me to do this." Nena protested. "You think it'll bring me peace of mind, I don't even suffer nightmares for what I did except one time. I'm not going to make the same mistake again."

Daveral seemed slightly annoyed by her protest as he spoke to her again. "This is assurance Nena, and you really have to take a look at what you caused, civilians lost their damn lives and you laughed as if they were a child's plaything. Open your mind up to the world around you." he then stated to her as he stood up.

"Well if it'll make you stop berating me I'll go, but only if you take me to the city, got it?" she told him telling him it was either her way or not at all.

"Sure I don't see why not. We're probably going to be at the base for atleast two days and I'm pretty sure we'll get shore leave." Daveral responded as he once again picked up the rifle, looked down the sights and fired at the target.

Nena then got up from the couch and left the gun range only could only give a small smile, finally should would be allowed to get off this ship and see the city, and it wouldn't be on business or anything related, it would be the first time where should could actually look around and have fun.

* * *

**South America, Arvineo, February 17**

The ground rumbled as numerous amounts of vehicles advanced down the road while aircraft soared above passing the column all in squadrons of five. Tanks took up the front and back their turrets scanning back and forth making sure the road was clear while the support units were positioned in the center of the column. Usually this would've been suicide driving up a road in a large group going against their doctrine, but with the enemy military falling apart at the seams with only minor resistance it made sense and was the quickest way. The Rising Phoenix was moving at a rapid pace or else. They had to either 'convince' or take out the current government before quickly retreating. They had gotten word that a UN regiment was on its way to stop them so they had to make this quick before moving on unless they were being sacrificed for this, but for some people it didn't matter as long as things changed.

The group was gunning for the capital as their forces began to move into position to attack the city. Multiple husks lay across the road from an assortment of mobile suits to armoured vehicles, having been recently knocked out by an airstrike and ambushes via infantry who have now moved ahead.

So far they had air superiority, while infantry continued to operate ahead of the main force taking out key targets of interest with guerrilla tactics and the mobile artillery had free reign as they could fire a deadly barrage of rockets while remaining mobile with the rest of the column, a necessary component to their hit-and-run tactics, very rarely would their forces stop to retaliate, but instead manoeuvre and pick away at the enemy like many others had done before them.

As they approached their target a large group of people came up on radar along with large groups of mobile suits and vehicles ahead of them, however they didn't seem hostile. It seemed this was the more trained and equipped army units compared to what they've previously seen judging by their equipment which was relatively high quality compared to what they have seen, there were even Flags in the group from what the detection system picked up, surprising since all they have been seeing were older generation mobile suits. A country this secluded form the rest of the world wouldn't have been able to obtain these unless they made their own or stole them. Arvineo rarely, if never, traded with anyone.

This caught the Rising Phoenix off guard seeing how they were not being engaged when the enemy ahead was presented the opportunity; the CO ordered a halt as they got closer, now into visual contact.

"Sir permission to fire?" someone in the column said through the speakers as they came to a halt all the tanks pointing their turrets towards the group.

"Negative on that Cerberus." another person responded, saying the vehicles of the previous speaker's call sign. It was the CO of the group. "They appear to be abit friendlier then what we've seen before, let them speak if they have anything to say but blow their asses sky high if they try anything."

"Roger that."

"You think you can just walk onto our soil destroy our military and invade our homeland?" someone infront of them then said, their voice booming through the loud speaker mounted in their command vehicle, and the accent was heavy. "Tell us, what is your purpose here? Is there a reason a paramilitary organization like yours would invade our home?"

The CO of the group got on the channel and spoke through the armoured command vehicle's speaker to the crowd. "All we are here for is your government, we're forcing you to join the UN whether you like it or not, it's for the better." The CO later then regretted what he said, having gone abit to in detail for people of unimportance to hear.

"Well, I guess we have a common purpose then, what a coincidence." the speaker then said to the entire column's surprise.

"What are you saying?" the CO demanded, doubting that these people would truly betray their country. "And what makes you think we'll trust you; if you're lying we can and will flatten you. We have enough ordnance to pummel a city into a crater and you'll be the first if you hold us up too long." he then pointed out as the artillery began to open their rocket pods in preparation to fire.

There was only a chuckle from the speaker before he then spoke up. "You seriously think that all people actually like the current government? If we had joined with the Union we'd be prospering, but instead Radicals came to power who made country independent and severed our ties with the rest of the world, not we had hoped for and fought for during our war for sovereignty." the speaker took a brief pause before he continued to speak through the loud speaker. "We are willing to aid you in your task, as long as you allow one of our people in government to take charge of our country after we would happily accept to join the Union."

The man thought about this, he had no idea if these people were trying to gain power with their help or actually true to their word, but then again the help would be useful. The CO sighed before he then talked once more. "We will discuss this in person after I've contacted my superiors; however any sort of backstab will result in all your deaths." as he then secretly ordered some infantry from the Ranger Company ahead of them near the city to keep watch on these forces just in case anything went down.

"I am true to my word, but the question is are you true to yours, until negotiate my forces will be watching you, any attempt to attack us will be wrought with other annihilation don't mistake us for those you have previously fought with, as you can see we have stolen equipment from the Union and we know how to use it." the speaker then told them as their group began to mobilize and take a different road leading to their base while the armoured column took another towards the city, both keeping their distance for now.

"Maybe the more radicals there are maybe things will change...or stay the same." the CO then muttered as the Rising Phoenix column cautiously followed behind the renegade group as he connected to the Admiral's channel.

The screen then flickered on with Admiral Hiller turning handing off a report to someone on the bridge. "I trust that you bring something worth contacting us over, not just another base you've taken out we've got enough of those coming in." Hiller said back to the CO of the armoured column.

The CO nodded his head. "We've recently come upon a rouge group of the Arvineo military that wants to take is going for a power grab. Apparently they are pro UN and if they get control they'll join it."

"Apparently?" Hiller then crossed his arms not keen on trusting these radicals and the CO's choice of words. "What makes you think we can trust them and believe what they have said?"

"That's what I'm saying sir, do you want us to work with them or should we just fire on them?" The CO then asked not enthusiastic about the two choices since it would cost lives and just show that they were bastards to the world more than they already were, but was also not keen on them being used for personal gain of others.

"Until I actually talk to them myself I'm not making any decisions, arrange a meeting with them, but make sure your people are on a moment's notice, we can afford losing people due to a set-up. Contact me when it's arranged." Hiller then cut off contact abruptly as the CO spun back to the table which mapped out their all their plans at the.

He sat back in his seat now thinking back on the approaching UN. If the UN got here they were going to need all the help they could get, especially with their numbers against a regiment. If things worked out here and they gained an ally they would have a place to recruit if things got too messy and casualties start to mount which they haven't yet. But against the UN it's going to be a bitter-fought battle, especially if the one in charge knew what the hell he was doing.

"Sir, Delta platoon is on the line they need to speak with you." One of the CO's advisors told him as the screen infront of him flickered into the image of a soldier masked behind his goggles and balaclava.

"Ya, what news do you bring?" the CO asked impatiently wanting this to be quick.

"Well," the soldier began, his voice with a moderate Russian accent, before moving the camera to what the CO was suppose to see. "Are you seeing this sir, looks pretty bad here." the recording camera quickly turned to that of the capital city, smoke bellowing into the air while the sound of explosions and gunfire were being heard in the distance, mobile suits soaring overhead and engaging each other. "Looks like the Arvineos decided to have a civil war when we weren't watching." Another explosion was then heard a tall building then collapsed sending out a shockwave of dust and debris.

The CO then sat up straight, definitely more interested on what the soldier had to say. "Any idea how long this has been going on?" he asked.

"Unfortunately no, my guess maybe it began late last night when most of our forces were back at base or either out somewhere else, we would've told you about it sooner but establishing secure communications here has been difficult, can't be too careful." the soldier replied relaying his answer back to the CO. "Any orders for us sir?" the soldier then asked.

"Have a squad or two enter the city to see how bad it actually is but keep the majority of the infantry watching and bring any news of importance, we'll be meeting you at the designated point in a few hours." he said back as the soldier nodded his head acknowledging the order before a sudden explosion appear nearby from a stray shell causing the camera to jerk back before the soldiers began to shout to each other and move away picking up the recording camera and ending the transmission.

The CO could only wipe his face with his hand, looked like hell had already broken loose before the UN have even got here and if this was supposed to be heaven for their forces, where now the entire country was beating itself to death around them just overnight, he hated to see what hell would look like around them when the country was beating itself to death and the UN launched its major assault.

* * *

**Spain, February 17, Phoenix Carrier**

Daveral waited in the hanger for Nena as three small transport aircraft were being prepped for flight, the Phoenix was going to dock at a nearby base, while people who wanted some time off were taking aircraft to a nearby airbase owned by the Rising Phoenix, disguised as a small premier aircraft manufacturing facility.

He had only heard about the airbase they were heading to recently. He never expected the Rising Phoenix to actually own a small industry used to help fund itself, but then again most things about any major long term funding were kept relatively in the dark aide from being only told that they had sponsors and contributors.

A handed then landed on his shoulder as he turned around in slight surprise. He looked to see it was Wesker and immediately he stood up straight. "Captain, what a surprise to see you here, what are you doing here, you rarely come down to the hanger." Daveral stated to Wesker.

"Well I'm just here to tell you to keep an eye out on Nena when you're out there, make sure nothing happens alright, you're the only I can trust to actually keep an eye on her." he told him.

"I take that as a complement?"

Wesker nodded his head. "You should, most other people wouldn't care about her and you seem to get along with her well." Wesker said. "You planning anything with her?" he then asked which surprised Daveral again.

"Nothing personnel of course, just keeping an eye out on her, she is part of the team now so I have to look out for her, unlike Helana." Daveral replied honestly. "Besides she already has said I'm not her type." he then added in.

"Good to ask atleast, it's nice to know what goes on the ship." Wesker replied although in his voice he didn't seem truly convinced.

Daveral picked up on how Wesker replied. "I'm only taking her to see what she has done that mansion she destroyed which isn't that far from where the base mentioned is and aside from being forced to follow her in the city that's all that is going to happen."

"Sounds good," Wesker then said abit more convinced but still not fully, "well I better head back to the bridge, have fun out there." he then disappeared into the elevator as the doors closed infront of him.

As he waited Daveral began to think more and more about Flint. He was probably going to die from boredom if he is locked up, well atleast it was probably better than being dead. We little to no doubt in his mind that Flint survived and taken prisoner which he had to explain to some people when they thought he probably got killed while disabled. It was just too much of a hassle for the UN to waste time improving GN Drives when they could just take the one from the enemy and study it.

It was still sad being here without Flint, things weren't the same when he wasn't discussing matters with him and the fact he was actually was a good friend if abit combat crazy.

He just looked at the empty space where the Zesus once stood; ship felt alot emptier without it and its pilot. Eventually they were going to get him back if not for Flint himself then for the Zesus it was too valuable for the enemy to have for an extended period of time.

As he stared into the hanger he didn't notice someone shake him on his shoulder till he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Are you okay?" he heard, instantly he recognized it as Nena who seemed to be confused why he had gone abit blank.

"Just thinking about Flint, things aren't the same which is probably why you and I are often talking together." he replied as he turned around. "So I trust that you are ready to go?"

Nena nodded her head as a small smile appeared on her face. "Well of course, I've been waiting for a chance to actually see somewhere nice that does not involve business for my whole life."

"I trust you know the deal we made?" Daveral replied just making sure she remembered.

Nena then gave a sigh. "Like you would let me forget."

"Then let's go." Daveral said as he already began to head out down into the hanger. "They aren't going to wait for us." he noted as people were already beginning to embark the few transports as Nena followed behind eager to finally be somewhere that did not involve battle.

* * *

**China, February 17, Chengdu Military Region**

Flint could only sit in his cell staring at the ceiling, bored to death, while lying on his bed.

He couldn't believe he had actually fallen into that trap and now was sitting here to rot for the rest of his life. If only he hadn't been so reckless, but then again close range was the only place where the Zesus could operate and the carbine wasn't exactly too powerful, although now he had wished he used it to take down those Tierens.

Atleast Helana had made though, or he thought for he had seen her get captured, she probably had run off knowing full well there was nothing she could do for him, now he hoped Daveral and Nena had made it out of there alive last time he heard from them they got ambushed by three GN-Xs.

Letting out a sigh he got up and sat on his bed wondering if anyone would rescue him. The Rising Phoenix usually had operatives in most countries of interest; maybe they were trying to find where he was located right now.

'_No,'_ he then thought remembering that they he had been placed in a fortified military prison, in a military base. There was no way a small team could sneak through and rescue him, it was too dangerous and risk of detection was high with bases being on full alert after what the Rising Phoenix had stirred up upon its sudden, and violent appearance to the world just like Celestial Being when it fully exposed itself, but with more bloodshed and looking more like a total break out to war then interventions.

There was then a knock on his cell forcing him to walk up to the clear, yet heavily armoured door as a guard opened the door, while another had his rifle ready in case he tried anything funny.

The other guard then placed a set of cuffs around his hands before one of them gave him a slight nudge to move as the other guard led the way.

They walked down sets of corridors past numerous other cells, first left, then right, then left again before going left for the final time which led straight to a three sets of doors.

A guard standing right beside the door on the left opened it before Flint was pushed to move into the room and the door was shut behind them leaving him and the two guards in a moderately bright, rectangular room with a desk in the middle along with fours chairs.

He then saw a man sitting on one side of the table dressed in an officer's uniform before a guard told him to take a seat at the opposite end and he did what he was instructed. Flint looked to see the man did not look abit pleased in fact he was looking at him with abit of hatred, he could tell by his eyes, face, and posture.

"Would you care to explain why the Rising Phoenix has gone up and about, now staging a mini war in the world?" the man across from him said, getting straight to the point.

Flint just shook his head in defiance unwilling to answer the question.

"If you tell us what they are up to and why they are doing this we may just let you out of here, so are you going to talk or not?" the man then told him offering him a deal.

"How about no and you just let me go back to my cell, it's nothing you would understand." Flint seemed almost bored upon his reply just looking the man in the eye with no fear. He wasn't afraid, they could break him and destroy him but it just meant he was a better person since although he had taken lives he would never let someone suffer for the period of time torture would do just to extract information. Besides he was too loyal to the Rising Phoenix.

The man then said something else however Flint wasn't listening, he just didn't care. He then noticed that the man seemed to get frustrated upon seeing how Flint wasn't listening as he slammed his fist on the desk.

"Do you enjoy disrupting any peace the world is going to get from finally ridding itself of the Gundams the shattering it before more appear?" the man then said threateningly looking Flint in the eye with anger, he didn't seem a patient man and definitely not pleased to see the pilot of one of the four Gundams the Phoenix had . "Because if that's true you'll be here for a long time, and that'll be past your average life span, we can make you barely alive to torment you to pay for what you have done, I'll make sure of it to avenge the loss of my men."

Flint didn't feel threatened as he just sat back in his chair and crossed his arms and he didn't care about the officer's men what is done is done, he felt guiltily but there was no sense thinking about it, that's war. "You're not going to get anything from me, what gives you the right to know?" Flint then replied in a rather low, unremarkable tone.

This seemed to make the man angrier. "People are lost lives because of you, my men lost their lives, are you just some murderous bastard that does this for pay, or have you've grown up to be like this? Are you some kind of freak bred for war or did your parent just didn't give a shit about you?" he insulted; he was in no mood for games and looked ready to punch Flint by the look of his eyes restating that he was a CO that had lost people due to the Rising Phoenix's actions.

"Neither." Flint replied simply. He didn't care if this forced the man to beat him to death, he was going to remain loyal and not tell them anything.

"You're going to lose either way, so start talking so we can get this over with before I order an execution that you rightly deserve and if I get it my way it won't be quick and painless!"

"Is that even legal?" Flint then commented. "Do that and you're no better than me, I may be a murderer but not some torturer and nothing will bring your men back, their dead, gone, corpses in the ground and I don't care."

"Well you should you son of a bitch!" the man walked up to him, he had seemed to have lose his temper.

Flint then felt something hard hit the side of his as he grunted from the pain. The man had punched him in the side of the face before he then hit him again in anger knocking him back in his chair. As he was about to let loose another punch Flint immediately rolled out of the way before one guard began to subdue the aggressive officer while the other raised a pistol to stop Flint from moving any further.

"Damn it let me at him, how dare he insult my men! They need to be rightly avenged for what has happened!" came a shout as the guard kept himself between the officer and Flint.

"Whoa, you need to calm down sir!" one of the guards shouted restraining the officer after knocking him to the floor and cuffing him. "There is no reason to get so worked up on not getting any answers besides you aren't going to lose any more men with him here!" the guard added as the guard outside entered the room to see what was going on.

"You don't deserve what the officers in the chain of command are doing just leaving you here to rot, I lost atleast dozens of good men to you don't think you'll get away easily for that!" the man shouted as he was dragged out of the room before one of the guards got him on his feet and they began to trek back to his cell.

Flint could only shake his head from what he heard. Although the loss of life was regrettable it had to be done or people on his side would lose their lives, the true reality that he replaced as some sort of a game, was that war's aren't pretty and people will weep for those lost. As for him, it looked like he was going to be locked away for a long time.

He knew he deserved it and he should actually care about the lives he had taken and be less thrilled about battle, but Flint just didn't care in his mind the loss of lives and what he did is a necessary evil, hundreds of lives to save millions, hundreds of lives to prevent people from being neglected and suffer without aid, hundreds to unify the world, extreme but it just had to be that way if politics were just going to ignore things till things got out of hand then something drastic had to be done. They had centuries but life just seems to go on as normal, people stilling exploiting others and countries still where they are completely stagnant.

Most people thought of him as a war junkie due to his enjoyment of battle, but deep down he was actually trying to do something to change the world and even if it meant going to the extreme. He would never rest till major changes took place, but to do all that he was going to need a plan, and plan to escape if he couldn't count of the Rising Phoenix to get him out.

* * *

**Spain, February 17, Memorial Site**

The car came to a stop near the memorial site which had been quickly established by people in the nearby city to mourn the death caused by the Gundams.

Nena exited the car which Daveral had driven. She never expected to be here again and never wanted to all only because Daveral forced her to and she agreed to it.

There were traces of the destruction caused, the mansion was still standing but it was battered and sections of wall were missing and debris still was visible. The courtyard still had craters in the ground although she could tell some had been filled in to make the area more acessible. the damage seemed alot less terrible than from above, but that goes with practically anything.

However in the middle of all the debris there was a monument located in the center of the courtyard.

"I wonder if they are going to leave it like this with all the debris to remind people of the Gundams." Daveral stated out loud as he took a look around. "Was this really necessary?" he then said to her.

Nena didn't answer back as she went on ahead towards the monument while examining the place. She wondered how many people actually lost their lives from what she could tell. She remembered there were also children here, and although she felt that everyone deserved what they got something in her just made her feel sick thinking about it.

As she approached the moderately sized monument she looked what was written on it.

_Dedicated to all those lives lost during the terrible, unremorseful attack, may god rest their souls in peace while may their killers be punished for the crimes they have committed here on what was supposed to be a day of happiness and celebration._

There was a long list of names on the monument many of them belonged to the Halevy family however there were others, presumably guests who had been invited and servants.

"No," Nena muttered softly as her eyes scrolled down the list of names, "there just couldn't be that many people there, there just couldn't."

"Huh?" came a female voice out of nowhere.

"Just coming from her Madame paying her respects to the lives lost here." came another voice responding to the previous. "You sure you want to do this Madame you only recently left the hospital?"

"I'm sure."

Nena turned to see a blonde haired girl with her servant nearby and in the girl's arms was a bouquet of flowers.

Nena moved away from the monument as the girl walked up and placed the bouquet of flowers on it. There were tears beginning to well up in her eyes as the girl got back up and moved back and took a look at the monument.

"I wish mom and dad were still alive, I wish none of it happened why did it have to happen to me, why did they both have to die?" she heard the girl say tearfully.

The servant passed her a tissue from his pocket and crouched down beside her. "We all wished it never happened Madame it is a tragic lose, but you're lucky, it's a miracle that you made out alive you should be grateful for that."

"Was it worth being lucky?" the girl replied now breaking down and shaking uncontrollably. "I've been poisoned and the doctors don't know how to cure it which is why I've been left like this."

The servant tried his best to comfort his master but he didn't appear to have any words to say and could only look at her sadly before bringing her back onto her feet before they both headed back to a parked limousine to head back home, away from this place. It just seemed too stressful for the girl.

"Taking you here too soon was a mistake." Nena then heard the servant speak back to his mistress as they left. "Maybe another day when you are feeling better."

Nena then noticed that her left hand was missing, instead was a stump wrapped in bandages. Modern medical science should have been able to cure it unless that poison she was talking about was stopping her hand from being regenerated in the hospital.

Just by looking at the missing hand made her feel uneasy and sick. She turned away and walked away from the monument away from this place towards the car.

The girl must have been a survivor from the attack, but judging by the way she was acting her entire family had been killed and maybe most of her relatives since the servant had addressed her by Halevy.

For some reason Nena felt disgust for herself build up in her. Normally she wouldn't care, but seeing how the girl had lost her entire family, was suffering GN-Particle poisoning and all because of her acting on impulse and seeing the list of names made things worse all those people's lives she had ended and they weren't soldiers.

"_Nena you're a stupid girl why did you have to ruin this girl's life?" _part of her mind said to her. _"Just because you weren't having any fun, that's despicable, you were a Gundam Meister you weren't supposed to do things like this and you had little reason to do it, why?"_

"I don't know." Nena muttered to herself as she felt a sense of guilt come over her for what she had done to that girl. The girl never truly deserved it.

So many innocent people's lives on her hands more then she thought more then she could handle. Inside she felt sick, sick at herself for causing all of this and guilty she had caused all of this. Why did it start to come over her now and not before? Maybe it was seeing that girl's missing hand was which stirred up everything.

Nena shook her head trying to get rid of these thoughts trying to forget, but the images of that girl were burned into her mind and the names of the monument. This was just too difficult to take in at once with the guilt and emotions she felt upon thinking about all of it.

She needed time, and hopefully all of this would be forgotten for her sake and not remember any of this as she entered the car waiting for Daveral who was now looking at the monument as she kept her head facing the other way not wanting to see the sight she had created.


	11. Burden of Guilt

**Gundam 00: Phoenix**

**Burden of Guilt**

* * *

Author Notes: Never thought I would actually pump out a chapter this fast, but besides that this has very little if any action, so sorry people. Don't worry though the upcoming battles will get intense so don't fret, just hope I can actually get it out within a decent time though...

Anyways read and enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review or I might make the chapters come out slower, since it motivates me better then checking how many people actually read it in the story traffic option.

* * *

**South America, Arvineo, February 18**

Inside the embattled city Viper and a team of three other soldiers had taken refuge in a damaged, blasted building located not far in, away from most of the action which could be heard from deeper within the city.

It was near dusk as the sun had faded away with only traces of its light entering the city and hopefully the battle would not rage as much as it did earlier in the day.

"I'm telling you Canada is going to win the upcoming Olympic Games in 2309." one of Viper's men said discussing about teams that were going to play during the upcoming Olympic Games.

"That is bull, China is going to win by a long shot, haven't you seen how many medals they won during the 2304 Olympic Games and onward? It was absurd." the person he was talking to replied back.

"Doesn't mean crap, I think those games were rigged." the other soldier argued.

"Pffttt, you're just jealous that the Chinese beat your stupid Canadians fair and square in most of the events, you're-" the soldier was then abruptly interrupted as Viper gestured for them to shut up, who was looking from one of the shattered windows.

"Stop your talk about sports and take a look at this." he signalled for his men to look out the shattered window he was scanning through.

Several hundred metres away the squad could see several soldiers dressed in jungle pattern fatigues standing around a flaming Tieren which had fallen into a nearby building, crushing the wall leaving rubble everywhere on the cemented roads.

One of the soldiers looked through his binoculars for a clearer look before turning back to Viper. "So who do you think these guys are? Those radicals mentioned earlier or loyalist?" the man asked.

"Can't tell," Viper replied back, "don't see much distinction between the two, we haven't even seen the radicals yet, my guess-"

There was the sound of a rocket being fired before an explosion which sent up a cloud of smoke obscuring the people they were previously looking.

The next thing he knew there was the sound of gun fire and shouting coming from the area which was obscured by the smoke of the explosion while the sound of a mobile suit marching towards battle became clearer and clearer.

"Oh shit," one of his men whispered as everyone went low, "I thought we were away from most of the fighting."

"Guess we were wrong, time to pack up." Viper ordered knowing it was no longer safe with the firefight taking place not far from where they were. He did not need a stray bullet, shell or rocket ending his life in an untimely matter.

Everyone quickly gathered their equipment and began to walk down the stairs, but had to do it carefully since there were a few steps missing, or had been too damaged to step on due to the bombing.

His headset then went alive as they moved out of the building, members of his squad looking for another good building to hide in.

"Viper do you copy this is command what is your status, over?" came a voice as one of his squad mates pointed towards another building before they moved out.

"We have entered the city, but we're repositioning, fighting has spread to the edge of the city." Viper responded back.

"Roger that," the voice acknowledged before continuing. "Giving you the heads up that more men will be dispatched to the city. Set up a beacon so they know where to meet up with you."

"Roger that sir, we'll get that beacon up, over and out." Viper replied as he ended contact with his superiors and went into one of the buildings that had been selected.

It was a five-storey hotel which had been relatively untouched. It did seem abandoned in a hurry though there was luggage, carts and paper scattered across the first level, looked like the civilians here either went to seek shelter or left the city before hell broke loose. The dins of gunfire could still be heard from outside but it was much more distant then before and it felt alot safer than being in a bombed out building.

"Why would Arvineos need a hotel if no one ever comes to visit them?" one of his men asked out loud, wondering.

"Probably just for themselves." another member of his squad responded back before Viper called for a halt at the front desk.

He then ordered his men to set the beacon. It was strong enough to be projected from inside this building to the men that were on their way and they weren't going to explore upstairs anytime soon with only four people in the building, it was just too risky and the lobby seemed a reasonably defensible position for the time being.

Viper waited for the beacon to be finished being set up before he turned to the rest of his team. "Start moving whatever we can use as cover to the front, I want us to be able to hold up long enough for the others to get here if we come under fire." immediately his men set off to moving what they could from tables to couches. "After that two people take watch while the other two search for this places security so we know what's going on in this building." he finished as he went to help his men set up the defenses.

He could still hear the battle which seemed to be intensifying, he only hoped it would stay where it was, or they were going to have problems.

* * *

**Spain, February 18**

_Nena walked around the same courtyard that she had stepped in only hours ago. Everything was the way it had been with the craters and the very same girl she had seen was once more breaking down, however this time she was alone and Daveral was no longer around._

_She knew this was a dream, it had to be, there was no way she would find herself coming back her after what she experienced._

_Still, even if it was a dream, she could only watch the girl cry thinking what to do. Somehow she just couldn't look away as if her posture had been forzen to witness the pain she had caused the the poor girl. _

_After several agonizing moments of watching the girl slowly got back up on her feet and looked at her with her reddened eyes and endless tearing strolling down her cheeks._

"_Why, why did you have to kill them?" she then said through her tears to Nena._

_Nena's eyes opened wide. How did she know? Nena knew the girl couldn't possibly have known she was the one who did it, this must really all just be a dream, and bad one. _

_The girl then got up and walked towards her. "I lost my family because of you, mom, dad, their all gone because of you!" she then sobbed and she continued to walk towards Nena._

_Backing up slowly, Nena had no idea what to say. Part of her wanted to yell back telling her that it wasn't fair that her and her brothers never got to celebrate, but somehow she held back on her argument and response. She didn't have any other answer though as she just kept backing up, having no idea what was behind her._

_She then felt her foot begin to give away and found herself slip backwards and fall towards the ground, but instead of hitting the ground she found herself falling through a dark void with no trace of where she previously had been. _

_Voices then began to fill her head, accusing and tormenting her mind. This time she wanted to respond back but no answer would come from her mouth as more and more voices filled her head._

_There were too many voices, each of their words bitter with hate as they resonated through the void no longer just talking to her inside of her mind but also from outside where her ears were bombarded by bittersweet words about her and what she had done, it was deafening._

_Nena could only close her eyes and cover her ears trying to tune everything out, she didn't want to hear it. There was just so much hate that she could barely even understand it._

'_It's just a dream.' she told herself trying to ignore the accusations that continued to follow one after the other. 'You'll wake up and it'll all be over, you'll forget about all of this.' she continued to say in her mind._

_The emotions of guilt then began to grow inside of her, reminding her of everything she had done. It was painful as the voices began then slwoly began to fade away but her emotions began to take over, it was worse than the accusations as the images of the names on the monument flashed into her mind along with their faces. It made her feel terrible inside._

_So many people had died people she never knew, people she had never met and yet they appeared in her mind, she couldn't even recognise a quarter of them._

'_Just leave me alone.' she screamed inside of her head wanting it all to stop. 'You don't know what's it like to be me!' she then added. 'I already have to put up with losing my brothers, so why do you torment me like this!' _

"_Because you deserve it!" came a voice in her head, she could tell it was the girl's voice by the tone and the sadness in it._

_The images continued to flood her head, now showing her brother's death in clear view to torment her once again like in her previous nightmare the images of the white haired man and his gaze burning itself into her mind once more. _

_After unbearable moments of torment everything finally began to slow down, however the image in her mind now turning back onto the girl she had met, the survivor._

"_My life was ruined by you, I have to put up with losing my entire family, and dealing with what you gave me." the girl's voice then said to Nena who had her eyes closed trembling over all of this._

_Everything then turned back to normal as Nena found herself laying on the ground with a mobile suit looking from above emitting GN particles. Nena quickly tried to get back up, but for some reason she couldn't move before then realizing she was covered in rubble and physical pain then began to build up in her as her senses came back, feeling the rubble crushing her body._

_Nena could only let out a cry of pain as her sense became fully aware what was going on as she tried to see if she could try to squeeze herself out, but it was no use. She could taste blood coming up from her throat as she continued to be crushed by the rubble, slowly and painfully._

"_I have to live like this because of you and I'll never be the same again. I won't be able to live normally, it's just too painful!" the voice then came from the mobile suit as Nena managed to looked back up fighting the pain, just to glance where the voice was coming from._

"_This can't be right." Nena said to herself as she could only stare back at the mobile suit as she choked on her own blood._

_The mobile suit then readied its weapon, lowering the barrel towards her. "Killing you won't do anything, but atleast I can avenge my parents and make you pay for what you've done!" _

_The weapon then fired as Nena could only stare into the light as it streaked through the sky towards her._

Immediately Nena woke up her eyes wide open as she then turned her head to look at the nearby clock to see it was two 'o'clock in the morning in her hotel room in the city.

The dream was still fresh in her head as her mind constantly replayed it through several times as she just lay silently in her bed staring blankly through the darkness up at the ceiling.

She didn't know if she wanted to go back to bed now, fearing the dream would repeat itself or it would be worse than before. She thought it was at its worst when she saw that pilot of the white machine in her dream killing her brothers and then her but now it seemed she was wrong, very wrong.

The guilt had never truly gone away as she hoped; it lingered around reminding her of what she had done to the girl and remembering the names of the dead on the monument.

Daveral had noticed that she was silent after their, but he didn't say anything about it. He was probably going to ask her tomorrow when they went out to tour the city. She just wished he had said something assuring to her, all of this was just so depressing.

Nena wondered if Daveral had ever gone through anything like this, or anyone in the Rising Phoenix for that matter, the guilt of killing someone to where the other regrets what they have done and although she had done much worse it would be nice talking to someone who could relate to this. She wanted to find a way to stop remembering this, she wanted it to go away and not torment her.

Remebering the time she then realized she was going to have to sleep as she looked at the clock once more. She would be too tired to do anything tomorrow and ask her questions to someone. So she closed her eyes trying not to focus on anything other than sleeping and prayed that the dream would not come back to haunt her.

* * *

**Spain, February 18, Rising Phoenix Base**

Hidden beneath the Earth lay the major base of operations of the Rising Phoenix for the Europe and inside a massive hanger lay the Phoenix, under repairs to fix up whatever damage had been untouched and unload the massive amounts of cargo that was unneeded as well as personnel. The ship was also being refitted as several flak cannons were being removed for missile batteries and CIWS systems that were to replace the aging weaponry the Phoenix mounted which was simple as the carrier's weapon systems were modular and easily interchangeable.

"About time we replaced those damnable flak cannons, they were as good as about shooting mobile suits with bullets," Kail commented as the flak cannons were being removed from sections of the ship to be replaced by newer weapons. "I don't see why we didn't replace them earlier, and I know carrier shouldn't be operating in battle at the front, but this things for its size just lacks any defense."

Wesker just shrugged his shoulders. "Well they were a good deterrent and how often we return to one of our major bases that can actually house the Phoenix to refit it?"

Kail nodded his head in response.

"Exactly, almost never and the fact very few people argued to refit the carrier once we took off with it," Wesker then replied before turning to Craig who was twirling around in his seat bored. "How long would it take us to reach Arvineo once we leave?"

Cray then stopped spinning in his seat as he brought up several images on the main monitor.

"About two to three days if we are being cautious about UN patrols in the area, now if you wanted to head out in a fighter full speed just maybe a couple hours," Craig told the captain as the image on screen, which was a map of the globe, began to trace a dotted red line of their course to their destination.

Wesker then turned back to Cray after the line had stopped at its destination. "Good, if the fleet needs help we can quickly send over squadrons while we are still en-route."

Someone then came up behind Wesker and passed him a data pad containing the information about the upgrades, repairs, what they were receiving, etc. The person then passed a clipboard showing the names personnel who would be coming onboard and those who were leaving.

"Excellent," Wesker remarked after he had skimmed through the clipboard and data pad. "We'll be able to have four fully armed squadrons in the air including the Death Wings and Teller squadron."

"That better not be the entire bases garrison." Kail responded. "Most of our bases are already low on garrisons; we don't need one of our mains out of them to."

Wesker shook his head to Kail. "It'll be fine, this base will still have enough aircraft and pilots to defend itself and that's not adding in the automated defenses and how hidden this place is."

"What about the white Gundam? If Nena comes back there is a chance he may find her, us and the base." Kail then said to Wesker still concerned.

"Then we won't be at the base when we call for their return, simple as that Kail." Wesker answered, not one bit concerned about their position being compromised.

Kail's look of concern disappeared as he nodded his head once nut with a slight sigh. "Reasonable enough," he said simply as he turned back to his console. "So you think our people in the city will be okay?" he then said changing the topic.

"Absolutely, that city is not known for violence and the streets have been rather clean of any criminal activity, our people made sure of it."

Craig then spun around. "Our people, as in killing criminals off or tipping the authorities off?" he asked curiously.

"Both, had some people undercover while other times it was full scale raids with our troops, abit extreme but it got the job done, the criminal group which was causing problems in the city were just no match for professionally trained and equipped soldiers, I actually happened to be a part of the raids," Wesker explained to Cray who seemed abit confused about doing something abit extreme as he raised a brow. "Although this was about a few years ago, but the city has relatively been clean since then, I can't have our own people dying to criminal activity can we and alot of those people were already on the target list so it just made things easier."

"Doesn't sound abit extreme sounds really extreme don't you think? I mean just killing everyone part who was a part of that criminal group, was it necessary?" Cray then said voicing his opinion.

"I'm simplifying it too much, those who were on the target list were killed those who were left were told to either cease what they were doing or we were going to tip off the police or worse, and I think they've got the message," he paused before going on. "Besides someone had to eventually take matters into their own hands, especially how they thought it was a good idea to raid our manufacturing facility and make off with aircraft components and sell them on the black market after killing several of our people. They had to be held responsible."

"Seems like you take everything pretty seriously if someone tries something that oppose you that is not on the field of battle," Cray then stated.

"Of course he does," Kail then said back his back still turned, "if he didn't we wouldn't last as long would we?"

Wesker shrugged. "It's what I have to do, how else you think I got this role. In charge of four of the most advanced machines we have and the only carrier that can enter space and operate in the atmosphere, it's obvious I take things seriously."

"Unless they are just for show, well anyways I'll be off until I'm needed." Cray then announced to the captain as he got up from his seat and then left the bridge.

Kail then moved onto a completely different subject, his back still turned as he continued to type in his console to make sure everything was installed properly. "Hey have you ever thought that Daveral may be attracted towards Nena and vice-versa they seem to spend alot of time together."

"He's not Kail, the closest thing they get to is just being friends, that's like asking if you and me are attracted to each other just because he talk and discuss things to each other almost every day or another members of the crew for the matter."

"Eh, that's a scary thought; attracted to you especially since we're men and everything just goes downhill from there. But if they do have feeling for each other you're going to have to owe me a beer if I'm right." Kail then told Wesker.

Wesker could only sigh in disbelief. "I am not placing any bets; now just get back to work."

"Understood." Kail said with a slight chuckle.

Kail then picked up the data pad he was given and began reviewing over the things that were going to happen onboard this. Once the Phoenix left this place it would be better than ever.

* * *

**Spain, February 18**

Nena sat staring blankly at the seat as her and Daveral sat in a bus on the way back to the hotel after having been out for awhile. Shopping, touring the city, and looking at the scenery it was enjoyable and made Nena wish they could spend more time here, but she couldn't fully enjoy it. Everything was still going through her mind as it had last night; she just couldn't stop thinking about it no matter how hard she tried.

She then looked at Daveral who was reading a book he had recently picked up. "Uh, Daveral," she began shyly which immediately caught his attention as he looked up at her. "Have you ever felt guilty about what you have done?"

"Maybe, I don't enjoy it but I know I can't let it distract me or my friends may lose their lives because of it." he said, giving the answer she was partially looking for, while trying to keep his voice low enough so no one would hear him. "Why, are you troubled by yesterdays trip at the memorial site and you need someone you can relate to?" he asked her. "Because I thought you would be more eager than this being here in the city dragging me along, so speak up what's the matter?"

"It's just, well, I feel guilty and sick from what I've done. The names on the monument and that girl I saw haunted my dream last night, it was worse than my last nightmare." she told him.

"How so?" he then asked her.

Nena was rather quiet before she then replied. "Well I heard voices, accusing me of what I've done, and hearing the girl's voice made it the worst as she's still alive and having to suffer. I hurt her, I took away her family and she's suffering GN-Particle poisoning all because of me." she spoke quietly, in a depressing tone.

"And you said going there wouldn't change anything." he said sadly before he continued. "Well it looks like you're going to have to live with it, unless you can somehow do something that will bring you some peace of mind."

"How can live like this if I can't stop thinking about it, it's just so depressing having to know I caused someone so much pain and that innocent people died because of me." she said back to him. "Damn it, already have to put up with losing my brother and now this?" she then added. "Oh, I wish I wasn't so stupid and none of this may have happened." she then muttered.

"You're not stupid, just impulsive and egoistic due to how you were raised." he replied stating the truth. "But you have to find some way to put up with it, focus on something else that might make up for what you've done. That might help." he suggested to her.

She just shook her head at him. "There's nothing I can do, nothing and doing what we're doing now won't change things for me." she said back to him.

"Aren't Gundam Meister supposed to do help change the world for the better." he then said to her.

She once again shook her head at Daveral's response. "I'm not a Gundam Meister anymore; I don't even deserve the title for what I've done." she then continued. "There is just nothing I can do that can change anything for the better and make things up to the girl."

Daveral then sighed. "Then you'll just have to live with it or find some way to mend it yourself there's nothing I can really do to help you." he then turned back to his book, seemingly sad that he couldn't do much to cheer her up or find a way to solve her problem and leave her the way she is.

Nena then just went back to staring back at to where she previously stared at still wondering what she was going to do about all of this. Either live with it and suffer every waking moment with guilt and regret or maybe just end it now and let her be with her brothers.

Although she didn't want to die though, she had to stay alive for her brothers' sake for trying to protect her from death, but she just didn't know how she could live like this for the rest of her life.

All of this was just so difficult to get over for her. She didn't want to be depressed forever because of what she's done, but the only thing she could do to make anything up was to continue to help the Rising Phoenix and hoped the world changed for the better and maybe lessen the burden of her guilt inside of her.

* * *

**South America, Arvineo, February 19**

Admiral Hiller looked through the monitor at the several Arvineo officers along with Rising Phoenix officers, all staring cautiously as if the other was going to try something at each other waiting for Arvineo commander to come into the meeting.

The two sides had agreed for a meeting and an uneasy cease-fire had been imposed until the outcome of this meeting had been decided which was in the base of the Arvineo radicals. So far not one side had backstabbed the other, yet although outside both sides were ready and in a moment's notice, would start firing at each other if the order was given.

Earlier talks had managed to get them here and both sides were willing to have their main leaders talk to each other, it wouldn't be in person for Hiller however as he had a fleet to watch over, leaving was just too dangerous and risky so he would be talking through communication channels he had been linked with.

The door in the room then opened as the Arvineo commander walked in and sat in his seat. He was fully dressed in uniform with multiple medals adorning his chest. He was a bony man with his thick black hair cleanly combed and only facial hair being that of a stubble while his face was relatively unwrinkled and eyes showing determination for what he was doing.

He seemed to be in his mid thirties although one would say he was even younger due to his facial features which made him appear abit youthful then he actually was.

"Well let us get on with this but before we begin may I introduce myself, I am Colonel Elliot Renko of Arvineo's 12th Infantry and 9th Mobile Suit Regiments, but I just happened to be called commander if you want to refer to all the groups under my command." he said to the Rising Phoenix members in a pleasant tone as the meeting then began. "And you are?" he asked staring at the screen that portrayed Admiral Hiller.

"Admiral Vance Hiller, commander of the Rising Phoenix forces." the admiral announced back to the man, introducing himself.

The commander nodded his head at the response. "So tell me exactly why you are here again?" he then moved on.

"To get your country to join the UN, even if it's by force." someone promptly answered to the commander.

The commander nodded his head. "I see," the man then turned towards the admiral, "and you're the one in charge of all of this, of the Rising Phoenix?" he then asked Hiller as he pointed his finger at the Admiral's screen for a split second.

"In this area, yes." Hiller replied.

The man then thought to himself for a second before continuing onto his main question. "So are you willing to support us in our endeavour to take our country from the loyalist? It may be a dark day in our countries history, but I can assure you it will be a welcome change once this is finished."

"As long as you don't backstab us and willing to support us against the UN if they attack our forces." Hiller responded in a firm tone.

"That is nonsense!" one of officers shot out, nearly leaping out of his seat. "You want us to join the UN but also engage them if they attack you, how do you expect the UN to actually allow us to join after all of this?"

"We are only here to get someone pro UN into power here, they can control the country after the UN and ourselves leave." spoke one of the Rising Phoenix officers. "Besides the fact is they are already going to engage you since they are coming to the current government's aid, they're going to shoot you on sight if that wasn't a given."

"True," one of the Arvineo officers then said to his comrade, "They will consider us hostile for our actions and we'll have to either go into hide or blend in with the population if we want to see success for ourselves once all is finished."

"Indeed they will consider us hostile, but the hiding can wait till afterwards." the commander then spoke out to the officer as he moved on. "So, just let me ask, what are your motives for doing what you've been doing around the world, especially to our neighbouring countries here in South America?"

Hiller wondered if he should answer, but it didn't seem to matter since they would be gone soon, either dead or alive. Besides it he didn't want this group to think they were some lunatics who invaded them just to join the UN.

"Here to unite the world by forcing countries with no allegiance to join with the UN to form a unified world. The UN will have to take measures to keep all members under its flag safe or suffer the consequences." Hiller then told the commander. "If you doubt me, then I have nothing more to say about our motives."

"I good deed if done, if methods...extreme." Commander Renko said in response rubbing his chin, he didn't seem to doubt Hiller's answer. "Sounds almost like Celestial Being and their talk about how then were to end armed conflict via force, although your goal is trying to target the problem at the source." he paused before he moved on. "Once you do succeed in your task what will you do, are you going to keep watching the world in case things don't go as planned?"

Hiller gave a slight nod. "Well there's more but it's best to let Wesker tell you himself once he arrives if that ever happens."

The man raised an eyebrow upon hearing this. "Hm, and who might this Wesker be, is he one of your group's leaders?" he asked inquisitively as he rubbed his chin.

"The ring leader and the man who started this all." Hiller answered back. "I'm not going to go into detail; I'll let you know for yourself, he'd probably want to speak with you himself." he then went back to the topic at hand and the reason why they were all here. "We're willing to accept your offer to ally up with you; do your people accept though?" Hiller then noticed his people nodding their head and whispering to each other in agreement if a there were a few complaints; they were willing to go along with this, for now. "We can't join you if your people don't agree."

"Give me a moment while we discuss this." Renko said as their entire group got up and left the room to discuss amongst them.

Minutes passed as the Arvineos continued discussing with each other. The Rising Phoenix officers discussing amongst themselves about possible outcomes and if this truly was a good idea, they supported it since it was the admirals choice and would help them greatly in their task, but some weren't sure if all the words the Arvineos had said were truthful.

The door then opened after about several more minutes, the officers and commander retaking their seats ready to reply as each officer gave a nod to their commander ready to go along with the agreement.

Renko nodded back to his men before he responded to the old admiral. "We find it acceptable and are willing to join forces with one another." the commander simply said before he then brought out a folder and opened it before sliding it towards the Rising Phoenix officers. "This contains our most recent list of our current forces and information that you might find interesting such as enemy stockpiles that you might find useful for yourselves. Consider this a gift of thanks."

"I better tell my men that we're going to have to get along with you now although I will need a few of your people here to help coordinate what will be happening." the commander then got up, ready to leave after letting the Rising Phoenix have a glance at the intel.

"Understood the officers here will help you coordinate just make sure you treat them kindly and they will do their part." Hiller then cut off the feed before staring out of the front bridge his hands behind his back and standing tall.

He didn't fully trust them but he was just going to have to wait and see what happens. Soon the UN was going to be upon them and they were going to need someone to stand beside if they wanted to last.

* * *

**Eastern Asia, February 19, UN transport fleet en-route to Arvineo**

Inside the briefing room surrounded by members of the regiment and Soma, Sergei could only rub his head in disbeliefas he read the latest report that the government of Arvineo just sent them they may be stubborn but they weren't stupid enough not to accept help now.

Everyone was relatively silent as they waited for their commander to finish going over the information who was standing in the front of the room. Everyone was quite eager to know what the colonel had to say about the situation that had transpired.

Two whole regiments had just gone rogue and were attacking the loyalist forces in the country. They were also well equipped from what Intel has said containing some rather advanced weapons that they shouldn't even have gotten their hands on such as Flags which were relatively limited to only the Union.

Sergei then finally looked up has he finished reading through the Intel and could only sigh before he made his announcement.

"Everyone situation has just gotten a whole lot worse, we've got traitors in Arvineo fighting against the government and they are well equipped when compared to the rest of the nation's military." he said to everyone as people immediately began to speak to each other about the news they had just received.

He signalled for everyone to settle down before he went on. "Nonetheless we are still going to forward with the operation, our main objective to still to just eliminate the Rising Phoenix, we can worry about the traitors after we've mopped up with the main threat." he told all of them.

One of the people in the room then raised his hand before speaking as everyone turned to him. "Is it possible that these rebels could be working with the Rising Phoenix?" he asked.

"We don't know." Sergei simply said to the man. "But we can't let that change the mission, the Rising Phoenix itself must be eliminated first before we engaged these regiments so we can prevent the Phoenix from escaping the area, failure is not an option command wants to see."

He then shut the lights off with the flick of the switch while an image was projected onto the screen showcasing the upcoming battle plan against the Rising Phoenix.

"Currently we know the Rising Phoenix fleet is in this location from what satellites can see from space and overhead fly bays by the Arvineo military. Our first objective is to eliminate them to prevent the Rising Phoenix from leaving the area." the colonel then pressed the switch with his thumb as an arrow showing a mobile suit pointed towards the fleet. "Five squadrons of Enacts will be deployed to engage the enemy first catching their attention." another arrow then appeared that pointed towards the side of the enemy fleet. "Then formations of Orca submersible mobile armours will come in on their flank an proceed to engage the fleet, targeting destroyers first to cripple their air defense." pressing the switch again it showed another arrow which lobbed down on the fleet from the direction of the first arrow. "Finally two squadrons of GN-Xs will attack the enemy from above, diving in on them catching them off guard."

"What about enemy fighter squadrons are they to be ignored till we engage the fleet?" the question came from another person.

"That's what the Enacts are for, they will draw the attention of the enemy aircraft and their fleet's guns as the rest of the regiment moves in for the kill. And luckily many of their planes are operating inland so it'll mean fewer planes we have to shoot down." Sergei replied before clicking the button which showed their fleet. "If the enemy can manage to hold back the initial assault the fleet will be sent, split into three different group and then engage. If that doesn't succeed and their stronger then we anticipated we will fall back and regroup at this position near the coast here." he pointed out the position on the map for everyone to see.

"What time of day will the battle take place?" someone else then said to Sergei.

"It will be a night fighting operation so you'll all have to be careful, more dangerous since you could accidently crash into the ocean if you fly too low, but it also means we'll be harder to pick up if we can stay off their radar and that means we're more difficult to engage." he addressed to the soldier.

Soma Peries then spoke up from the group "Colonel, if the Gundams appear are we still supposed to go after the fleet?"

"If they do enter the area or any operation area for the matter only the GN-Xs are allowed to engage for they are our only machines that can keep up with the enemy and we can't afford too many lives. Still our main focus is still on the fleet no matter what happens, understood lieutenant?" Sergei responded as Soma nodded her head in response.

He then let the lights come back on.

"You're all dismissed, a summary of the op will be transferred to you shortly for those who need to go over it." Sergei then said as he watched everyone leave.

This was going to be a tough mission and he was going to be in charge of the first major operation the UN forces will be going through, all operating under one banner, but if everyone does their part, and their best in their duty they still have a chance, even against the newly created odds.


	12. Cry Havoc

**Gundam 00: Phoenix **

**Cry Havoc**

* * *

**Pacific Ocean, February 20, UN transport fleet en-route to Arvineo**

All was relatively silent as the UN fleet hid under the cover of darkness, mobile suits being brought on deck onboard their carriers in preparation to launch their machines for combat.

They were still a considerable distance away from Arvineo; the fleet would be there by the afternoon but mobile suits could quickly close the distance and this meant they wouldn't have to worry about the risk losing their home base at the start of the operation. The main disadvantage though was there was a chance you couldn't make it back if you were too damaged, but it was a risk they were going to have to take for this operation.

From his machine's cockpit, Sergei watched as one of the Enact squadrons were being prepped for launched, lined up on the deck ready to go at any moment with their engines warming up in the cold, dark air.

His machine, as well as the rest of the GN-Xs on this ship, were standing on the side of the deck having been quickly moved up and were also ready to go, their GN-Drives fully charged to capacity and their condenser so they could make the trip back if things got ugly.

"Colonel," began Peries from her machine, "do you think they'll pick us up on our way to the combat zone?" she asked.

"Hopefully we'll be high enough to go by undetected and that their scanners aren't adpated to pick up GN particles, but be ready if all does not going according to plan." he told her with his voice seemed to be leaning toward the idea things were going to go to an unexpected moment/flaw that had riddled each and every plan.

Soma could only let out a small weak laugh at Sergei's response. "If only we've ever had a plan that went accordingly." she stated to him.

"To true, all just too true." he said to her.

Before they could go on any further the ship's loudspeaker came on to broadcast the message to the surrounding fleet that the operation was to commence.

"All flight crews, last minute check for launch to begin operation." came the voice from the speaker. "Orca mobile armours are launching, stand-by."

Moments passed as the side doors on the hull opened and launched their mobile armours into the sea which quickly dived beneath the veil of darkness the ocean provided. Soon it would be their turn as they waited for their launch to be announced.

He hoped this would be one of the first missions in awhile that went to plan. He had lost nearly all of his previous team against Celestial Being due to numerous unforeseen acts of destruction and war. It would be hard to bear to loss of another team of good men, but he was a Colonel and he had to see his plans through, it was his duty as an officer. Still seeing the list of people lost under his command is never a sight he liked to see, especially after losing his wife and having to bear the guilt of that and the hatred of his son who resented him for his actions.

The speakers then came on once the hull had sealed itself after releasing all their mobile armours. "Preparation for all mobile suit squadrons are complete, you may begin take-off, E.T.A to target approximately an hour and a half."

"Roger that." Colonel replied through the comm. "GN-Xs light up your Drives it's time to head out." he said to his team as he made his GN-X lift off from the deck and into the dark sky.

As the GN-Xs gained altitude, Sergei looked down to see small traces of light head off the carrier's deck and across the ocean before fading away.

"All Enacts are assembled and moving towards the AO, flying low as instructed, and all signal indicators are off, will begin radio silence." one of the squadron's leaders reported confirming all orders before silencing the comm.

Sergei took a breath before he let it out slowly and then set his machine to autopilot once they had reached a certain altitude. It was going to be a long flight before the battle would begin and hopefully the Rising Phoenix wouldn't notice before it was too late.

* * *

**Pacific Ocean, February 20**

A squadron of Aces travelled through the air, making long range patrols at high altitude away from the fleet as a warning should the UN begin their attack, but so far there had been nothing for days.

"Alpha-Six do you see or pick up anything out there, we've got reports of UN forces moving towards Arvineo." came a voice through one of the pilot's comm.

"Negative on that Alpha-Two, still nothing." replied the pilot. "I don't think there will be anything out here for some time; we haven't even seen an enemy scout from Arvineo on our patrols around the coast."

"Keep your eyes open there's bound to eventually be something." the previous speaker stated as the other pilot could only sigh.

The Aces continued on their course, their detection equipment fully functional throughout the journey as nothing but darkness came into view while their engines tuned out the crashing waves of the ocean below.

A small ping then entered their sensors before immediately disappearing causing the pilot to look down on his screen in confusion.

"Did anyone else pick up something out there, I just got a ping before it faded." the pilot spoke out to his fellow teammates.

"You sure it's not a malfunction with your equipment?" someone said back to him casually. "The salt water ain't the best thing for our equipment." he then added.

"Could be, who knows, I can tell you is that I got a ping before it faded." the pilot said back before he looked down out of his cockpit to make sure he wasn't missing something.

The others didn't speak to each other much from there on forth as they continued to patrol the area. This time they were fully on alert should something enter their screen whether it be a malfunction or not.

All the pilot could see though was blackness and the occasional ripple from above in his fighter. He then turned back to his screen only to see then see multiple pings enter his radar before fading out and then fading in.

"Okay I definitely have something here; multiple contacts have just entered my radar. You guys have the same or am I seeing things?" he then told his squadron.

"Ya radar is going nuts here, we've definitely got something here." one member confirmed back to the previous.

"You think they noticed us?"

"Doesn't seem like it."

"I'll get command on the line they'll definitely want to know something may be coming their way that......." the lead pilot spoke before he suddenly paused and appeared to be in shock by something as it took a few seconds for him to recover and speak out what he saw. "I think we just found the enemy fleet." he then told everyone as large objects blanketed their radar screen bigger then what they were getting before.

Before someone could transmit back to base or even think of the idea one of the Aces exploded brightly in the air followed by another as AA fire and missiles began to blanket the air only now their warning systems coming online to the surprise attack.

"What the hell, why didn't we pick that up earlier?!" someone stated loudly through the comm. as the AA fire got more intense by the second.

"They must of waited till we were within close range!" another responded back to the previous.

"Other bull shit!"

"Shut up just RTB, punch it!" the lead pilot screamed trying to escape before it was too late but his fighter was then struck by a missile from below, exploding violently in the air sending the frame spinning into the ocean below aflame.

What Aces that were left after the initial surprise attack had already began to book it back to base, popping countermeasures as they went, now knowing the UN was here, they were going to be here in force and the Aces were already transmitting back in case they were attacked once more, however, no one knew that the enemy strike force was much closer than anticipated and what they picked up were only mobile suits flying as patrols for the fleet not the machines that were going on the attack.

* * *

**Spain, February 20**

It was five 'o 'clock in the morning yet Nena was not asleep. She was too distraught and scared to fall asleep again for the nightmare had visited her again and the memories were just too difficult to shut out as they had been.

It was exactly the same as before, and just as frightening. The same whispers, images and feelings were all there.

All she was feeling was depression and guilt, feeling sorry for the girl and for herself because of what she had done and caused. No longer did her ego cloud her judgment and deny that it was wrong, instead her mind kept telling her that she shouldn't have done it and that things would have been better off by not killing so many innocent people.

Her mind just couldn't get off the past no matter how hard she tried to forget it. If she even stopped to think about something else the memories would just flow back into her mind to haunt her even if it were for just a second. She also kept wishing her brothers were here along with her, to enjoy being here and so that she had her family back, even if it meant Michael being over protective and violent as usual.

Taking a quick glance at her surroundings she felt like she couldn't stay here she needed to do something to keep her mind off the subject either by walking around or staring at something meaningful that wasn't a blank wall would help ease the emotional scars.

Being cooped up here was just terrible for her, there was just nothing to do and she wasn't a fan of television, or reading and though Daveral would disapprove and be worried, she decided it was best to leave her room and wander outdoors near the brink of dawn so she could be alone with most of the city quiet.

Nena, after moments of pondering about what to do, finally got up and grabbed her clothes to get dressed and grabbed a small purse that contained what little money she had been given, she then texted Daveral a message with the miniature computer telling him what she was doing in case he was looking for her.

After all preparations had been completed she left her room, the card key in hand, and wandered out down the stairs instead of using the elevator and exited the building hoping being with herself alone outside in the city would give her something else to think about that would not remind her of the things she had done.

* * *

**Arvineo, February 20**

The night had not been quiet as anticipated by Viper, never thinking that Arvineo loyalists would stray this far out from where the real fighting was taking place in the downtown region.

Battle had come to the Rising Phoenix forward base instead and right outside of the hotel were dozens of Arvineo troops, loyal to the country and their president against a platoon sized Ranger unit who had arrived to reinforce Viper's position not long ago. Outside it was still completely dark and each side was using night vision goggles to see where their enemy laid in the darkness the only light source being muzzle flashes from the weapons of war and death. And as the battle raged, bullets flying in and out of the building, Viper was shouting over the comm. channel after just receiving word that no air support would be available.

"What do you mean our air support is unavailable?!" Viper shouted through the comm. towards his superiors, angry how they were no longer getting any support to engage the loyalist as all aircraft were needed to defend the fleet in case of attack. "We ain't going to last forever, give us something to help us out here!" He continued to shout as he fired off several shots from behind his piece of cover before ducking back down. "Shit!" he cursed quickly as the bullets come too close to him for comfort.

"Allied forces are moving into support just hold on out there." his CO said back over the line. "Viper Tanks are also en-route to provide armour support; we'll contact you once we receive an update on the fleet's status, over and out."

"Well it's better than nothing, over and out!" Viper finished as he went back to battle, trying to pick out infantry in the darkness through his night vision goggles and shoot them with his rifle. "Would've preferred the flyboys, not something using my code name and can get blown up by a thousand different ways in a city." he grumbled to himself as he waited for a pause in the enemy's fire.

Things had gone worse than expected for they didn't expect a large enemy platoon to find and engage them in the cover of night. No one had got any sleep and those that did were quickly rushed up to the battle as they needed everyone to hold back the enemy from overwhelming them. Luckily no enemy mobile suits were in the area or they might as well be dead.

Someone then slid behind where he was hiding and looked up at him as the soldier readied his rifle for action.

"So what did they say?" the trooper asked with a shout trying to talk over the battle as a sudden explosion shook the area, while his hand was over his helmet as it hadn't properly been strapped on yet.

Another explosion happened before Viper could continue but Viper immediately responded once they realized what just hit. "Command has armour on the way; they're pulling air support back though so we're still fucked once things pick up."

"What reason did they have?!" the soldier yelled with the exact same expression Viper had when he heard the news.

Viper quickly fired out several rounds before he answered back. "It's the UN, their naval fleet had been detected and Command expects an attack at night, and from reports the fleet was big."

"That's great." the man said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes before strapping his helmet and night vision goggle on and opening fire at the enemy troops outside.

"We've got ten of them not far ahead hiding behind the rubble in the middle of the street!" someone screamed out after just a few intense moments of combat as he went on. "Two of them seem to have rocket launchers and look like they'll rip the place apart!"

The man's assumption was correct as a pair of rockets raced through the air slamming inside of the hotel sending people racing or ducking away from the explosion they caused while shattering most of the glass windows littering the floor with sharp shards of glass.

"Then hit them with our on rockets!" another shouted back in retaliation to the enemies launchers as there was the sound of a missile launching from their position and at the enemy.

'_This is bad, we need those tanks now, we weren't meant to hold positions that could get blasted away like this.' _Viper thought in his head at their situation as he reloaded his rifle, throwing the spent to the side and popping in a new one before pulling back on the bolt, chambering a fresh round.

There was then a short garbled cry that came through the air as Viper and the man beside him turned to see their comrade with the missile launcher fall backwards and landed dead on the ground.

"Pick his weapon up your closest!" Viper immediately ordered from the top of his head to the man beside him as another salvo of rockets made their way into the building and exploded both men bracing themselves as the explosion shook the building around.

The man hesitated for a second whether to argue that it was a stupid idea or just go before steeling his nerves with a quick breath and leaving his rifle here ran out towards the location of the launcher and grabbed the launcher while bullets whizzed through the air with both his hands before racing back and jumped back into cover landing prone on the ground before getting back up.

"I've got it." he said to Viper with a crazed smile, amazed he made it back in one piece as he set it on his shoulder and made sure the scope was still intact.

"Good now blast those bastards out and snap back to normal before you use it!" Viper shouted back as he wiped some dirt off his goggles.

Shortly after preparing the launcher, the soldier moved slightly out over cover and fired as an exhaust trail of smoke came out of the launcher with a dimly glowing projectile racing off into the darkness outside before there was the sound of an impact into something.

Quickly peering out from his cover, Viper looked to see the debris the loyalist were hiding behind had now been split into smaller section with dead infantry exposed behind the debris once the smoke had cleared, but there were still plenty of enemies out there as there was fire clearly coming out of nearby buildings judging by the muzzle flashes of certain weapons.

Before he could get up and return fire however there was the sound of a large calibre weapon going off in the distance which almost instantaneously slammed into one of the walls of the hotel leaving a massive trail of destruction with that section being nothing more than a mere shadow of itself while objects and people had been tossed about like a rag doll.

The comm. then went alive from a squad one of the upper levels reporting in what had just hit them being the ones that could see most of the current battlefield from their position. "We've got a Tieren out there!" someone reported through the midst of gun fire. "They're keeping their distance and are lowered so launchers aren't much good since can't get the drop on them and hit their joints."

"Damn it, where's our knights in shining armour when we need them?!" Viper slammed his fist into the ground as things were getting worse and worse by the second, first large amounts of infantry and Tieren fire. He quickly switched to Commands line and got them on the horn not caring if they didn't want to hear from them. "How much longer, we're getting wasted out here!" he stated as another shell tore through the building sending deadly splinters and shrapnel through the air.

"Just hold tight a little longer." came a relatively simple response to their situation.

Viper could only shake his head in annoyance that was the only response they gave him as the battle continued to rage on before finally pulling it together and firing at the enemy once more. He then gritted his teeth and clenched his rifle as another shell struck the building.

'_If the Arvineos don't kill us the building surely will.' _he said to himself as another shell landed taking apart another section and the building piece by piece.

* * *

**Arvineo, February 20, Rising Phoenix Navy**

The Rising Phoenix fleet was barely functional before the first wave of mobile suits and armours struck their line. It took time to ready the fleet and with many of their planes inland, but roaring back home in hopes to save the fleet, they would be at a disadvantage for the battle.

The few aircraft they had were making quick hit and run attempts on the squadrons of Enacts with long-range missiles, but there just weren't enough as only three flights of aircraft have recently been launched, with what was left being rushed onto the deck for launch.

"Admiral, do you think we'll be able to hold the enemy off?" the vice-admiral asked as outside multiple spouts of water bursted from the ocean as depth charges were released into the deep by the ships that were ready for action.

"We'll probably hold off the first wave, but the later waves are going to grind us into the dust, they haven't even engaged with their fleet yet and already we're having problems." Hiller responded as everyone braced themselves when a light torpedo struck the hull of the ship shaking the vessels with the distinct creek of metal clearly heard after the attack.

"That doesn't sound good."

"The question Vice-Admiral Gerald is any sound at the moment good?"

"Good point." the vice agreed as he moved letting the Admiral reach his console.

Hiller then reached to his console and got the fleet on the air. "All hands to battle stations, this is no time to sit around for the UN has began their attack on the fleet with mobile armours, all ships that haven't, begin dropping depth charges we must wear them off. Our main objective is to defend the carriers at all cost if we lose one, we lose alot of our munitions so keep them safe and watch the skies for anything else that might arrive, if it flies and isn't an Ace blow it out of the sky without warning!" he broadcasted to the fleet what their orders were in a short statement.

Strangely however there was no statement as the line seemed dead before a nearby Destroyer was struck by a beam which melted through part of its hull, but was still functional.

"We've got a communication cut off going on, their coming from above! Their GN-Xs!" someone alerted him to the new threat which had suddenly arisen.

Hiller looked to see up in the sky several glowing red objects quickly coming down upon them before more crimson beams began to descend upon the fleet striking vessels including the Draven, punching several holes in the flight deck, but fortunately the beams had instead burned away instead of going utterly through the hull, however it would not happen again.

"Damn it; switch the to our advanced communication comms, we need to coordinate with the rest of the fleet now, a little red sparkle ain't going to stop us!" Hiller instructed the fleet having been prepared for this for only an idiot would not come up with systems that can operate under such conditions if they possessed the technology to recreate the conditions themselves.

An explosion then rocked the area as everyone turned to look to see one of the destroyers sinking into the ocean.

"We've just lost the Destroyer Kaiser!" one of the crew said as everyone was awe struck how fast it had gone down.

"Where are those damned fighters?" Vice-Admiral Gerald shouted to the crew demanding the answer for the Admiral. "We need all the firepower we can get if we want to hold."

"They're still en-route, ETA fifteen minutes and counting." came the response immediately after as more and more of their ships became fully functional and began to open up with every weapon they had in the fleet's defense.

"Do you think those radicals are going to help us sir?" someone in the ship then asked desperately as more and more particle beams began to rain down upon their fleet from the GN-Xs which were evading most of the AA fire from everything but the destroyers.

"They better; I've already sent them a request earlier when we received the transmission about the attack." Hiller said although he didn't sound too desperate for help and not showing any fear in the face of this first wave of attack which was extremely heavy, being attacked by mobile suits and armours with the possibility of the enemy fleet.

If this was his grave then so be it, but he would not go down without a fight and no one would see them cower from the face of danger and he wasn't going to let all their hard work of preparation and planning be destroyed by one attack.

"Sir, we've got E4 tracking and targeting arrays online from one of the carriers, we should be able to get a bead on those GN-Xs." Gerald told him as Hiller looked at his screen to see targeting data being transferred to them.

"Good about time we put them to use, make sure to keep it safe or we won't be hitting them anytime soon, have the fleet concentrate on protecting the carrier vessel from danger." he then turned and looked out of bridge of the vessel. "Bring it on, let us see how well the UN commander handles this." he said as he watched a GN-X get cut down by CIWS fire, and smiled.

* * *

**Arvineo, February 20**

Sergei and his squadron of GN-Xs fired away at the enemy fleet using their speed to evade the enemy anti-air defenses and hit the destroyers which were launching dozens of missiles into the air in attempt to shoot them down.

So far the operation was looking quite good as the few Rising Phoenix fighters that were out were too busy tied up by Enacts which hadn't been picked up till they were relatively close to the fleet as intended, but still some distance away from the fleet while the Orca mobile armours were doing their job hitting the enemies flank, whittling away at them with their small torpedo which had distracted them to the real threat which was them. So far all was going according to plan with no surprises, yet.

He then heard a warning go off in his cockpit as several missiles came screaming towards GN-Xs only for him and his squadron to shoot them down in quick succession with rifle and Vulcan fire.

"Keep concentrating your fire on the destroyers, if they go done the rest of the fleet can be mopped up as they don't have much in the way of air defense." he reminded everyone in the two squadrons.

"Understood!" everyone replied exactly or something like that as the GN-Xs continued to get closer and closer to the fleet, the AA fire intensifying as the CIWS systems began to track on to them and even cannon fire came up from below as they continued to enter each new line of defense which lit and blanketed the air.

Sergei's GN-X spun forward after they had got in closer towards the enemy evading dozens of deadly CIWS rounds that were flying through the air before he fired several rounds at a frigate below, which was protecting its larger destroyer cousin from close range attackers, the beam pierced right through one of its main guns and breaching the ammunition storage below and detonating the contents which sent a raging fire ball into the air as the ship shook from its wounds, but still continued to open fire.

He then saw Soma's machine then fire at the same target hitting the second set of its guns which also lit into a fireball as the ship sat there dead unable to manoeuvre or respond to the danger in the water as the ship was now at the mercy to the mobile armours in the water and mobile suits above.

"Alright go for the destroyer, its escort is down!" Sergei commanded as his squadron instantly obeyed getting down low to evade missile fire and engage the destroyer.

Suddenly on his screen one of the captains from the fleet appeared. "Sergei you've got enemy fighters coming back towards the fight, we have just recently engaged them and the Arvineo's report enemy aircraft are on their way back to intercept you." he warned.

"Understood, we'll keep an eye on their arrival." Sergei then cut of contact with the fleet and went back to engage the destroyer.

Several beam shots from his squadron speared through the bridge of the ship before it the superstructure began to explode into smoke and flames as more and more beam shots were fired at the ship making sure it could not be a threat again.

The squadron then pulled up back into the air as the destroyer detonated once more this time throughout the entire ship and then began to sink into the ocean below as it took on water with the surviving crew trying to abandon ship.

"Excellent work people now back up and let second squadron do their run." Sergei announced as his squadron began to fly out as the second team began to move in.

A scream then immediately pierced through their channel as Sergei looked to see a GN-X from the second squadron which was heading in to attack get torn in half by a precise hail of rounds from a CIWS and then explode into bits and pieces which fell towards the ocean. Another GN-X was then destroyed by a quick burst of AA fire, something had them locked and was transmitting allowing the guns below to be able to track and home onto them with precision unseen before.

Immediately the second squadron began to pull out and regroup with the colonel shocked by how the defenses had managed to target them so quickly and accurately.

"Sir it seems they've got AA vehicles on the deck of their ships with some kind of advanced tacking system and its relaying targeting data on us for their units that's allowing them to compensate for our speed and altitude." one of his squadron stated to the rest as the GN-Xs moved out of range of the AA guns to plan what to do next.

"Which ship is it on?" Sergei asked.

"It's one of the smaller carriers and it's protected by every vessel in their fleet, don't know which one, alot of them have vehicles on their deck as their defense."

"Then we'll have to go for it and take it out." Sergei told his team as they continued to shoot down incoming missiles from the destroyers.

"But sir we won't last long against that hailstorm they'll put up once we close in." the pilot protested.

"We have to do it, or we'll be in even more trouble once their fighters enter the fray. Now follow me we'll fly and strike at the heart of their fleet by flying low." Sergei replied as his GN-X went in soon followed by the others as they went in once more against the enemy.

This time though they were farther and before they made their descent, and this time they were staying more lower hoping to avoid being locked on by the enemies advanced tracking system.

"Colonel our Enacts have just mopped up with enemy fighters and are heading in to back you up in engaging the fleet over, we're sorry for the delay, those buggers are hard to catch." came the diversion team as Sergei could see them on his sensor screen with the five Enact squadrons moving in low as they were to avoid enemy fire.

"Make sure you don't fly high or they'll track on to you and all their guns will be focused on, we've just found they have an advanced tracking system stationed on one of their carriers and going to take it out." Sergei replied as he gritted his teeth as an enormous column of water violently shot up into the air, due to several vessels using their deck guns in attempts to hit them, forcing him to evade. Running into something like that was like running into a wall, especially at this speed.

"Colonel I can see the carrier that was the system," he heard from Soma as an image popped up on screen which showed a carrier with several vehicles on deck, most of them AA vehicles however one of them stood out as there was a large tracked vehicle sitting on the deck with a large electronic system mounted within a superstructure. "Looks like we'll need to split up and divert that carrier's fire."

Sergei nodded his head at her suggestion. "Agreed, Peries, you take second squadron and I'll take the first, we'll regroup once that carrier is down. All you do is just lead the way for them."

"Understood Colonel." Soma said with a nod as the two GN-X squadrons separated in the midst of darkness, the only light being their particle trails and the flashes of the enemy's guns.

* * *

**Spain, February 20**

Daveral moved quickly down the streets looking for Nena, he could not believe she had actually got up and left her room during the night. He had messaged her but so far she hadn't replied back. And although he would take full responsibility if something did happen to her, it was one thing he would prefer not to happen to him.

He once more looked at his small messenger re-reading message Nena had sent him during the night.

_I'm leaving for abit, I just can't fall asleep, the same dream visited me again and I can't stop thinking about it. I'll probably not be back in awhile, so message me if you're looking for me._

He could only sigh at the message, maybe taking her to the memorial wasn't such a good idea after all especially after their talk on the bus yesterday from what she said about it.

All he could hope for was that she wouldn't be like this forever for even if she deserved it, she atleast deserved to be have some happiness in life especially after how she was raised.

It was coming close to early afternoon since he had woken up late due to staying up a reading a book as usual and more and more people were starting to appear on the streets, it was going to be harder to find Nena the longer time past on.

Continuing on walking he heard a small ringtone being emitted as Daveral took out his messenger from one of his' vests breast pockets and flipped it on. It seemed that Nena got the message he had sent her earlier.

'_I'm heading back to the hotel I'll meet you there._' was what the message read as Daveral could only sigh that he had to go all the way back to where he started.

'_I really got to wake up earlier.'_ he thought as he made a mental note for himself not to stay up so late trying to finish up the book he was reading.

After atleast twenty or so minutes, he had arrived back at the hotel and entered inside.

There in the lobby he saw Nena just sitting in the waiting area who didn't appear to have saw him as she was still staring blankly at the floor lost in her mind, still the same as the last time he saw her.

"Nena," he began as he walked up beside her as he had to tap her on the shoulder to get her to snap back into reality. "Where the hell did you go? I end up looking for you only to come back all the way here." he then asked.

"I just went out for walk." she replied back to him softly. "I couldn't sleep and I needed something to keep my mind occupied."

"And walking solves that how?" Daveral asked her.

"It's better than sitting around doing nothing if I don't focus on anything for even a second everything just comes flooding back into my head." she responded as her voice seemed to get more and more tired the longer she spoke.

"Did you get any sleep at all?" he then said noticing the tiredness in her voice and how she looked about ready to fall asleep.

She just shook her head as she gave a light sigh laying back in the seat.

Before Daveral could continue his messenger went off as he immediately brought it out and looked to see who sent it. The message was locked, however due to encryption, but Daveral knew how to decrypt it and allow him to view the classified message that had been sent.

_To All Rising Phoenix Members_

_You are all required to return back to the air base for pick up within five hours, everything has gone much faster than expected. Make sure you are set to go as we will leave those behind should you not arrive on time._

_From Phoenix_

"Already?" he said to himself as he put away the messenger and turned to Nena. "Well looks like we're heading back sooner than expected, we'll take one last look around the city before we leave?" he said.

"Why so soon, I thought we'd get till tomorrow?" Nena's eyes were barely open as she gave her weary response.

"Maybe you should get some sleep before we leave." Daveral noted as she seemed ready to fall asleep at any moment. "C'mon." he said as he put out his hand and pulled Nena up from her seat as she gave a weak groan.

"I don't want to fall asleep." she muttered to him as they walked towards the elevator. "It'll all come back again."

Daveral gave her a light pat on the back. "It'll still be there, but it'll be better than being tired and maybe you'll sleep soundly this time just think of something that makes life worth living." he told her as they entered the elevator.

Nena didn't say anything anymore as she was just too tired to let out a response.

Daveral could only look at her sadly; if she kept this up she wouldn't be fit for duty. All he could do though was hope something would lessen the guilt for her before she goes too far and just becomes a mere shell of the person she once was with no hope of changing.

* * *

**Unknown Location,** **February 20**

Judgement had his eyes closed as he waited onboard his machine which was heading towards Spain; however he was waiting for Ribbons to give him permission to engage the Phoenix Gundams once more.

His first battle had been not as difficult as he had expected it to be, but he knew those pilots would improve in time and he was ready for such a challenge, for the Innovator's goal should be a challenge as they did have to lead humanity once things began to settle down. Whether he died or not he would let Ribbons be in charge as he was created by a superior being one that stood far above the Innovades that were previously made, which he took as great honour to be created by a superior being.

There was one thing though, Nena Trinity was still alive and she had to be dealt with living was not what the plan had in store for her and she must be punished via death for her crimes against the Innovators was living where she should've died. She had no purpose in life other than a destroyer as stated by the incident in Spain and one such as that must not exist in the world they had planned.

He hated how she could listen in on the Innovators. He never understood why Ribbons needed the Trinities to have Quantum Brainwaves; it was just too much of a waste and a risk. They could've done their job without it for they had no variant of the Trial System that Nadleeh could use or any point at all other then accessing Veda. This could be the only blunder that Ribbons could've made, which is why he was here.

He then turned opened his eyes and looked down at the world. It was beautiful in its own right but also ugly due to what humanity has done over the centuries to it which was another reason the Innovators had to come in, to control the humans from destroying themselves. He was surprised how the planet was still living and breathing by his time.

Regular humans were just so strange and unpredictable. Sometimes they could be seen as a gentle person while other times they could be saw as a merciless, blood lusting killer. Then there was the fact humans would fight over simple matters and kill each other at times other than finding a compromise made him wonder is there any point to letting humanity live on.

Before he could go on with his thoughts he received a transmission and immediately patched it through.

"Judgement the Phoenix is on the move and is leaving Spain, I want you to delay them from reaching Arvineo and kill one of their pilots to send a shock throughout their organization that even if they posses Gundams, they are still just merely human." Ribbons told him, giving him his assignment.

"And you mean any of the pilots?" Judgement asked as he leisured in the thought of killing the last Trinity and tying up that loose end.

"Any." Ribbons nodded his head. "After this the mercenary will accompany in battling the Rising Phoenix."

"Very well, I will carry out your will Ribbons." Judgement bowed his head before letting ceasing the transmission and headed out to find the Phoenix.

Once he found them he would kill either Nena or one of the other Gundam pilots and leave a scar that would remain with the Rising Phoenix till they were wiped off this world.

* * *

Author Notes: Sorry for the lack of scenes with characters like Flint, or Helana or the original characters, but don't worry I'll be sure to put them in. Also I need an opinion on who may die and live, it may not affect the story too much since I'm prone to quickly changing my mind but it's nice to have a few comments about what to do. Anyways till next time where the battle really heats up.


	13. Retribution

**Gundam 00: Phoenix**

**Retribution**

Author Notes: This chapter is probably not my best, and it's one that took a considerable amount of time to do with school, life, video games, etc going on. Feedback will be appreciated. Anyways better stop rambling, and into chapter 13 we go!(note that if the title is not in the center it's not my fault, it was aligned in the center before but it keeps moving back for reasons I don't understand.)

* * *

**South America, Arvineo, February 20, Rising Phoenix Fleet (Six Hours Ago)**

The Rising Phoenix fleet's guns were blazing through the night sky as nearly every weapon was being concentrated at the incoming GN-Xs which were coming dangerously close to the carrier which contained the array allowing them to have a chance at hitting GN-Xs.

Enacts from the enemy were also closing in as they began to launch missiles at the fleet from a distance while remaining beneath their radar and weaponry. However these missiles were quickly intercepted by a counter-barrage from the destroyers which could not hit the GN-Xs who were far too low and close for their AA missile systems to engage.

"Enemy GN-Xs heading towards the Arc Anvil, they've split up into two groups and are attacking our flanks to try and get through."

Hiller could only scowl as he heard the news, if they lost that carrier there would be no hope in hitting the GN-Xs with gun weaponry while their missiles would remain ineffective as the GN-Xs had demonstrated their ability to shoot down missiles with uncanny ease. The only thing that would be left would be their own fighters to counter-act the threat, but they were still en-route and by the time they arrive more destruction and death would be wrought upon them if the support carrier did not make it out alive.

"Keep them away from the Arc Anvil!" Hiller then shouted raising his arm towards one group of the machines. "Have the ships maintain their formation and force the enemies up into the fleets line of fire do whatever it takes or we can all kiss the world good bye!"

Through the comm, a second later, the voice of the entire fleet resonated back through the speaker as they continued to keep up the fusillade of fire fully focused on keeping the Arc Anvil afloat.

"Sir, fighter reinforcement ETA five minutes though they can commence a long-range missile barrage on your order!" Gerald called out to the admiral

Hiller could on quickly shake his head in response. "Have them get here and engage those mobile suits at close-range, we'll use their long-range missiles when the enemy retreats."

"Aye, aye sir!" Vice Admiral Gerald nodded his head as he contacted the fighter squadrons telling them Hiller's request.

"Enemy mobile suits now within striking distance of the Arc Anvil!" one of the crew alerted Hiller as he turned to see the mobile suits now engaging the carrier while a hail of flak from the carrier began to barrage the mobile suits from vehicles near the edge of the deck. "Have the destroyers maintain their defensive position and keep the Enacts away, we don't need any more craft getting this close."

"Sir submersible mobile armour numbers are dwindling and they appear to be pulling back for now, seems their time limit is up." someone then reported.

"Doesn't matter, they distracted us enough for the GN-Xs to get in this close and have wounded the fleet enough that several vessels will be out of commission." Hiller replied back in response as he quickly brought up the status of multiple vessels, many of them having sustained heavy damage to the hull.

Hiller then turned to see if the Arc Anvil still had a chance as the fleet continued to let loose with their guns. However what he saw was something he did not like one bit as flames could be seen smouldering off the deck as the GN-Xs began their work on destroying the vessel laying waste to the parts of the deck and vehicles stationed ontop. The only satisfaction he got was occasionally see the GN-X tumble out of the sky and explode into a shower of red particles, but there were still too many for them to handle as the machines only occasionally rose up to engage before quickly lowering their position to avoid being detected.

Hiller could on reluctantly turn to Gerald. "How well are we holding off the Enacts?" he asked the Vice-Admiral in a slight exhausted voice.

"We're holding them off with the destroyers; main concern is still the GN-Xs as we just don't have enough guns capable of hitting them that low, also message for you from Yag Squadron." Gerald said back as he quickly brought the message through.

"Yag squadron to Birds Nest do you copy?" came a response through their channels.

"I copy," Hiller hailed back through the comm. "What's the word do you bring?"

"We're just entering the combat zone we can see the flames from above, just hold on a little longer, ETA one minute and counting."

"Affirmative, once you reach our location concentrate on protecting the Arc Anvil we can't afford to lose her, we've already lost enough vessels." Hiller ordered as the pilot responded with a 'yes sir' before the ceased communications.

"_One minute, just one more minute." _he thought to himself as he turned to look at the Arc Anvil. _"Let's just hope the Arc Anvil can hold together."_

"Admiral!" Gerald shouted aloud to him as he pointed through the bridge towards several dots outside coming towards their fleet with orange marker lights that could be seen from afar which were quickly closing in. "I think it's the Arvineos!"

"You think?" he said unsoundly to Gerald. "Bring it up on radar want confirmation that it is Commander Renko's men." Hiller instructed as the monitor switched to that the radar screen and immediately what came up was the designation of that of an Arvineo Flags on screen matching the ID Commander Elliot had given them previously.

The comm. then turned on once more this time coming from the Flags. "Seems like you could use abit of help." came an accented voice with slightly laid back voice.

"Damn right we could use your help!" Hiller said not fond of the pilot pointing out the obvious and the way he sounded abit laid back.

"Well then, what are our orders?" the voice then replied back this time in a professional tone.

Hiller looked at Gerald and nodded towards the man as the Vice-Admiral immediately transferred the Arc Anvil's location to the Flags before Hiller then spoke out his orders to the reinforcements.

"I want your Flags to form a perimeter around the Arc Anvil and protect that ship at all cost, our own fighters will come in to assist against the GN-Xs gunning for the ship." he then instructed to the pilots.

"Orders are to cover that carrier, got it." the squadron leader of the Flags acknowledged as now the small orange lights could be seen descending down in formation one by one before they quickly moved in towards their position to help defend.

Hiller then once more turned to Gerald after issuing his orders to the Flags. "Have the Aces and the fleet know the Flags are on our side I don't want any friendly-fire incidents wrecking our relations with our new found ally."

"Aye, aye sir." the Vice-Admiral quickly went to work on transmitting the new orders down the line as confirmations quickly began to come in understanding that the incoming Flags were their allies.

While the orders quickly were understood and being carried out the battle still raged outside as both sides exchanged fire while reinforcements quickly flew in towards the battle in hopes of saving the Arc Anvil before it was too late as the smoke and flames marked the ship beginning to enter its death throes in the darkness.

* * *

Sergei continued to fire at the carrier with his GN-Xs beam rifle, it had taken substantial amounts of damage bit it still continued to stay afloat. Although the beam rifles were effective in terms of damage and penetration power the crashing waves caused by the ship releasing depth charges as a last ditch effort to shield its hull from the deadly particle beams was proving crude but effective as the water helped cancel out some of energy.

Sergei had for a moment thought that maybe he could use a beam saber to tear a mark across the hull, but it would leave them vulnerable as they would have to get closer and the chance of getting hit by a raging column of water was too high and would be deadly even to GN-Xs.

"Colonel, we're going to need to hit its deck if we hope to sink it in time." Soma told him as her GN-X quickly moved above the carrier and fired several beams at the carrier's deck as it swerved to avoid enemy fire as it engaged before lowering back down before the enemy could retaliate with heavier weaponry from destroyers. "I've got enemy reinforcements coming up on screen, fast movers as well."

"Well I guess we had to eventually bring the killing blow to the carrier." he muttered to himself before then addressing his team. "Alright everyone time to finish this carrier off, fly up and lay waste to anything on the carrier's deck, make sure nothing will fly off its deck ever again." he said as the GN-Xs began to head up and started to shoot at the carrier's deck with everything they had.

Even after they damage the carrier had suffered from multiple strikes on the deck it refused to cease operating as more vehicles then ever could be seen spread out all across the deck intent on shooting down the GN-Xs with a hailstorm of AA fire as particle beams descended upon them.

Sergei could feel the controls rattle and his machine shake as the flak lit up the sky as all the guns had locked onto them and opened fire being guided by the system located on the ship's deck. Trying to get a lock onto the vehicle to lower the enemies accuracy was nearly impossible though as his team had to constantly move around to avoid being hit by too much flak, but they were taking out vehicles on the deck via stray shots and the carrier wouldn't last much longer as multiple burned out holes littered the deck across the entire ship.

"It won't last much longer, keep it up!" he shouted as an endless amount of shots from their machines impacted the ship's deck.

The GN-Xs then shifted their shots towards the superstructure that was the bridge as opened fired at it tearing holes throughout the bridge's superstructure. Fires could be seen raging from where their shots had made their mark as the superstructure began to collapse.

"Colonel, we've got incoming!" someone interrupted as multiple contacts could be seen coming in towards them. They were Ace fighters and there were even what appeared to be Flags incoming joining the mix as the contacts on his screen closed in on them.

"Just concentrate on the carrier, once it's down we're pulling out!" he shouted back making sure everyone was focusing on their main objective.

Sergei kept his finger on the trigger as he could see the carrier finally start to finally give away as a beam struck something sensitive inside the hull, most likely the ammunition storage, for a massive explosion exploded upwards from the tip of the deck.

"Looks like we've just hit the sensitive spot, the ship won't be operating much longer especially if a chain reaction should occur." his fellow pilot pointed out as another barrage of beams from the GN-Xs tore through the ship striking another critical spot resulting in yet another massive explosion this time through the very center of the ship.

Just when the carrier seemed about to explode once more warning signals rang through Sergei's cockpit as he saw something move in fast on his right as he quickly turned to see a fighter fly straight past him.

Surprised by the sudden appearance of the fighter he didn't notice the incoming missile before it exploded nearby rocking his machine. Someone had shot it down before it had reached him and he was grateful for that.

'_Too close to comfort.' _he told himself as his machine continued to rattle from the nearby explosion as he began to move away_._

Soma's image then flashed on to the screen drawing his attention. "Colonel, we aren't going to last much longer there's simply too many of them, the Enacts just can't get through to reinforce. Even if the carrier still has the tracking system online it's too far gone to keep up with the rest of their fleet." she stated as Sergei turned once more to see the carrier.

Sergei took another look at the wounded carrier. She was right as the carrier was less of a carrier and more of a burning, floating, metal coffin as flames blazed from nearly every section of its hull with thick black smoke choking out everything around it.

Sergei could just nod his head back to her. "You're right," he began before he got the rest of their forces on the line. "All unit pull out we've done enough damage for now, head for the rendezvous point with the fleet." he instructed as already the GN-Xs were pulling out of the combat area with one to two machines staying abit back to cover the retreat from approaching aircraft.

The enemy aircraft, however, still continued to chase them though, the Aces being light and fast enough to catch up and then opened up with a barrage of missiles from one of the enemy squadrons.

Instinctively Sergei quickly ordered his team to form up together, but still spaced out enough to avoid bunching up, and open fired with their weaponry, while they trailed backwards to gain distance from the fleet, to intercept the massive incoming storm of missiles.

The GN-Xs let loose with every weapon as missile after missile was shot down, however there was always more as more missiles were launched from enemy planes, mobile suits further back and destroyers that had them marked.

The missiles drew closer and closer, however he still kept his team in formation, if they scattered the Aces could pick them off one by one with their speed and numbers, especially in his mobile suits condition whose armour had been whittled down by the amount of flak that had been blasted into the air.

He could only watch as a missile broke through and struck one of the GN-Xs before by another as it defenses were dropped just for a mere second by the impact causing it to explode from the next warhead which had struck the cockpit.

"Sir, were not going to hold like this! We've got to break off and book it back home!" one of his men screamed as more missiles came flying in.

"Negative, stay in formation, if we scatter they'll just pick us off." he replied back trying to assure everyone they were going to get through this if they held it together.

Multiple contacts suddenly appeared on his radar coming from behind them as several missiles collided into the incoming ones which had almost made it in range before a second wave appeared behind him striking missiles further back.

"Colonel Smirnov," then came a voice from one of the Enact pilots who called out to him. "We've got your back." the pilot stated as dozens of linear rounds were fired through the air striking missiles that had broke through their line of fire. "We also destroyed the Aces that were making their way back here so our retreat route is clear."

"Roger that, we'll need all the firepower we can get if we want to survive this barrage." Sergei responded as he went back to shooting down additional missiles.

The Colonel could not count how many missiles they had destroyed as more and more were added to the count as the sky was filled with a deadly trail of fireworks that stretched across the ocean's surface. The missiles were finally starting to dwindle as fewer and fewer were entering his screen, but he didn't once think it would be over any time soon.

He was so focused he didn't notice an Enact that had been struck for being too close to the front fall into the ocean until it exploded as it hit the surface of the ocean.

After three or four more barrages though, and several more casualties on the Enact squadrons, it finally subsided as Sergei could see the Aces instead continuing the chase with their heavy auto cannons they proceeded to return to base, most likely in fear of being dragged towards their fleet.

Sergei took a deep breath and slightly relaxed as the enemy returned back to their wounded fleet, although they had lost a considerable amount of machines they had managed to cause heavy damage on the fleet with their GN-Xs and mobile armours, hopefully they couldn't replace those ships. They could've sunk the destroyers if the mobile armours didn't have a short time limit, but it couldn't be helped for they were only armed with small mini-torpedoes, none of the heavier torpedoes move warships used.

He then heard a 'blip' as someone contacted him. "Colonel, did that all go according to plan, or atleast partially?" Soma then spoke up asking him.

"Not as much damage as we should've caused but still enough to cause them to rethink how they are going to use their warships." he told her as switched his visor up and wiped the sweat off his face. Piloting a mobile suit through a storm of AA fire and constantly shifting rapidly to evade it, as well as trying to keep up in downing every missile took a miserable toll on the body and mind.

When they got back he was going to need to rest for abit, it was something they all deserved before the next battle came up and something in the back of his head told him said the next one was going to be a hell of alot harder than this.

* * *

"Jesus Christ." Hiller said in a soft, low voice as the entire crew watched the Arc Anvil continue to burn. The ships was no longer anything other than a metal coffin with its bridge destroyed, flight deck riddled with cracks and massive gaping holes caused by explosions that had ripped through the deck and particle beams.

Hiller then sighed as he began to assess their situation. They had lost a quarter of their fleet, with the Arc Anvil as one casualty, three destroyers, and a single frigate and that wasn't even the entire enemy force coming for them. If the enemy did struck again in full force while they were like this they would not survive another day. He knew he should've moved the fleet so the enemy wouldn't know where to strike, but he was just too stubborn to do it and it had cost lives.

Seeing all of this, he got the entire fleet on the channel, clearing his throat before he spoke. "Alright," he then began catching everyone's attention around him. "We are going to reposition to the other side of the continent so we can meet with the Phoenix, no arguments people just do your job and follow your instructions if you want to survive." he spoke out before silencing the channel as he turned to Gerald. "Any news on our forces in the city?" he asked.

"They are still alive from what forward command tells us, if just barely." he replied back.

"Give full command to the COs in the field and have our forces move in, it's time to finish this before the net closes in and we lose all our people inland." he then ordered as the Vice-Admiral nodded before getting to work on sending down the message. "After that we move on." he finished.

Hiller gave another sigh as his fleet reeled in survivor from the water and then scuttled any heavily damaged vessels before moving the fleet away from the combat zone to a better position away from the dimming lights of the sinking carrier.

* * *

**Atlantic Ocean, February 20, Phoenix Carrier**

Wesker skimmed through the report the fleet had just sent them about their situation and it wasn't what he wanted to see as the names of the five sunken vessels were listed on the bottom of the report along with the approximate amount of crew that had died along with their ship.

"This is just depressing." Kail said as he also skimmed through the report. "Five vessels in one night, most of them destroyers, but we also lost a carrier equipped with an advanced tracking system. That's alot of money down the drain and people." he then added. "It makes me want to retire and just go back to civilian life and think nothing happened."

"Well you can think about retirement after we think of a way to quickly shuttle our men off Arvineo once we finish up." Wesker replied as he switched to another report on his screen involving Nena and her recent depression from what Daveral had told him.

Suffering from guilt over past crimes was what Daveral had taken note of and more of what it is doing to Nena then what it would do to the mission.

"Atleast he's concerned." Wesker stated after taking a couple minutes to finish reading the report.

There was no time to worry about this, they had to do it later, right now they needed to get this mission over with and move on before the UN closed in on their remaining troops, effectively trapping them on the continent. Daveral would be the one who had to look out for Nena at the moment especially since he probably knew her best compared to everyone else.

He power downed his screen as he looked at the main, which he had requested previously, to see Teller and the Death Wings preparing for take-off with another set of squadrons just finishing being armed.

"So you think sending out the Aces for a quick strike against the enemy fleet will actually help get more men out of Arvineo alive?" Kail asked not sure about sending their two most elite squadrons out leaving them with only a few rookies.

"It's risky, but we need the best if we hope to cause meaningful damage and make the UN forces know we don't appreciate them sinking our ships in the middle of the night." Wesker replied. "It is also why we upgraded so even GN-Xs will have a hard time getting near us while we're enroute."

Kail could only turn back at his screen as he shrugged as he stretched his arms before getting up. "I'm off to bed, coffee only works so long." he stated as he looked at one of the crew. "You, take my spot I'm off to take a nap." he said as the instructed person quickly took up Kail's seat.

"You're getting old relatively quick aren't you?" Wesker said back with a slight smile. "Maybe you really should retire."

"I would, but you'd bitch at me about it till my ears bleed, and I still have a job to do." Kail responded back as he left the bridge.

Meanwhile Wesker turned back to the main screen as he patiently watched the Aces depart from the carrier and towards Arvineo.

**

* * *

****Atlantic Ocean, February 20**

'_So they've upgraded.' _Judgment thought to himself noting how the carrier had now exchange many of its heavy flak cannons of missile launchers and CIWS systems as his mobile suit trailed behind keeping a considerable distance between him and the flying behemoth.

He made a mental note to try and keep the fight as close to the enemy mobile suits as possible, if he could get close enough to one of their own he would be clear to destroy the Gundam of his choosing as the Phoenix wouldn't possibly risk destroying their own valuable assets so he was quite prepared to charge right in, which is probably the best course, to let the enemy watch one of their precious weapons get destroyed infront of their eyes.

Judgment was still deciding when to attack though. He had seen several Ace squadrons depart three hours ago, undoubtedly heading towards Arvineo to reinforce.

There would be no other chance like this if he let it slide away from him after here on things would be much too intense to try and sneak up again. Ribbon's hired mercenary would be joining him soon as well, and Judgement wanted to be the one to kill Nena, not him. Although he was in direct orders not to interfere with the merc once he joined him, the thought of him taking the kill, the target that he was created to destroy, would be shameful in his records. A human mercenary being superior to an Innovade trained for this task, he thought not.

Bringing up a small secondary console he activated several switches on the console as the words '_Legacy's Assault Flyer_' came up on the screen, showing all systems coming online for the Flyer which was mounted on his mobile suits back.

A new toy he would be using which he didn't have previously as it had run out of particles to get him to the fight last time and charge his reserves to the max, but this time he was fully prepared and the Flyer had been quickly modified to be able to carry more condensers equalling much longer operational status and could recharge his particle reserves extremely quickly.

'_Now or never_.' he thought to himself as he narrowed his eyes at the carrier. It was time to draw the attention of the Rising Phoenix once more, and this time kill a Gundam.

* * *

**Atlantic Ocean, February 20, Phoenix Carrier**

Daveral ran out of his room dressed for battle as the alarm blared throughout the ship signalling an incoming enemy. He had no idea what it was at the moment since all he had heard was the alarm going off forcing him to suit up for the upcoming battle.

He saw Nena exit her room and head toward the lift. There were also pilots running down the hallways heading for the lift as well. They weren't the elite but they were well-trained and had some experience from what he heard which was better than nothing.

As he entered the lift he turned to Nena who had zipped up the collar of her flight suit. Her arm had quickly recovered and physically she seemed good to go, although Daveral wasn't so sure about the mental part.

"Nena," he began to her as she looked at him. "Just try to focus on what you're doing. No time to regret about the past when the fighting starts."

She gave a slight nod. "Daveral," she then whispered to him. "It's the same guy from last time I swear I heard his voice and thoughts not too long ago."

"You sure?" Daveral asked as she nodded her head slowly again as Daveral rubbed his forehead and gave a sigh. "Not good." he muttered to himself as the lift door opened soon after as people piled out and headed down towards the hanger bay to their stations.

Daveral ran towards the Lancaster as he shouted for the engineers to equip the beam cannon as a rappel lowered down from the cockpit of the machine and grabbed onto it before reeling himself upwards towards the cockpit.

The Lancaster's systems soon came online as his surroundings came up on screen as he then moved the Lancaster towards the launch bay and soon afterwards quickly launched out into the air.

Just when he flew out however, not too far from the ship, a small fighter like object flew right past him surprising him as the thing soon came around and open fired with a pair of particle beams streaking past him as he evaded before the flyer went off in a random direction away from the ship as missiles and CIWS fire trailed past it. His heart pounded in his chest from the sudden surprise as he breathed heavily calming himself down.

"Holy crap," he muttered, "Where did that thing come from?"

Daveral then switched to his scopes and began to fire at the flyer with the long-ranged beam cannon as the Drei and Filvery formed up around him.

"What was that thing?" Helana asked as the flyer went out of sight range.

"Don't know but I bet it's trying to draw us away from the ship." Daveral said before his cockpit started blinking warning him of incoming fire as he dodged several particle beams that were heading towards them which dissipated off the ship's hull as they struck.

The three Phoenix Gundams then turned in the direction of the attack to see the mobile suit they had fought in the Thar Desert coming straight for them at full speed as it evaded incoming missiles and CIWS fire.

"Why the hell is he charging in, he can't be serious?" Helana noted as the machine moved towards them at full speed as here mobile suit fired off several shots at their foe.

Several Aces streaked towards the target to intercept and let loose a volley of missiles followed by auto cannon fire before they broke off as the missiles struck their mark as the white machine soon disappeared in an explosion.

"Confirmed hit on hostile." one of the pilots said out to all of them as Daveral continued to stare where the explosion occurred wondering if they truly got it.

The moment of triumph for the fighters were cut short however as one Ace was struck in the wing by a particle beam and spun violently out of control into the path of one of its own, both exploding in the air as the remaining Aces took evasive action when more particle beams could be seen trailing out of the explosion.

"Open fire force him out of the smoke cover and into the open!" Daveral ordered to his two companions as all three Gundams fired into the now dissipating smoke.

The white Gundam flew out of its smoke cover and entered into view as particle beams continued to trail up towards from the three Gundams before surging forward towards them.

It quickly drew out its beam saber as it closed and GN-Fangs could be seen breaking off from it which quickly zoomed in towards them while laying down a barrage of particle beams forcing the three Gundam to evade or in Daveral's case, raise the Lancaster's heavy shield.

He saw the white Gundam then collide into the Drei knocking it back forcing it to draw out its own beam saber as the machine closed in again. Daveral tried to get off a shot at the machine but several shots from the GN-Fangs shook the Lancaster about as he was forced to retaliate with a barrage GN-missiles.

He saw two of the Fangs get struck and exploded into a shower of particle which were struck by the barrage while to his left he saw the Filvery deploy its own GN-Fangs to engage while the machine itself constantly disappeared and reappeared through the storm of particle beams making the GN-Fangs lose focus till whenever the Filvery struck.

Even with the element of surprise, the Filvery's Fangs were still no match quickly being destroyed one after the other with the opposing GN-Fangs only being shot down when the Filvery reappeared or an Ace managed to get a lock, but the occurrence was rare.

Then, out of the explosion in front of him of the flyer came in towards him firing at him with several particle beams forcing him to raise the Lancaster's heavy shield once more as the beams dissipated off coating on the shield as the flyer quickly passed overhead, coming around for another attack.

"As if GN-Fangs weren't bad enough." Daveral muttered as he turned to face the flyer waiting for the impeding attack as he saw the ship's guns go silent as the mobile suit was just too close to them and friendly-fire would be far too great at this range.

Quickly he fired at the flyer with the beam cannon forcing the thing to evade and go off course before it soon re-routed its course and headed straight for him again.

* * *

The Drei skirted to the side as several particle beams from two GN-Fangs flew right past the machine singeing the shield pod's outer coat before the white Gundam closed in and lashed out with its beam saber. The Drei immediately flew back and fired several shots with its GN-Handgun only to have the opposing machine evade and slash once more with the beam saber, the Drei this time blocking the blow with its own saber as the current fight was more akin to a massive dogfight as particle beams could be seen trailing through the air in all direction while the Phoenix just continued to move forward to its destination unable to do much with the enemy in so close to its own machines.

Inside her cockpit Nena could only look at the machine that was gunning for her in anger and angst. Even though she could tell what he was going to do at times, he was still just too fast for her to react. She was just barely holding him back thanks to her Haro. The machine constantly backing-off as it struck before attacking from a different angle while the pair of GN-Fangs continued to distract her while she fought. One mistake and it would be all over, but she couldn't let that happen, even though she had committed terrible crimes that made her sick, her brothers had sacrificed themselves for her to live on.

The machine as usual broke off and raced into a random direction as the two GN-Fangs forced her to take evasive action and lose track of the machine.

"Incoming from below, incoming from below!" she heard her Haro unit beckoned as she turned in the direction where the mobile suit was approaching from and fired a three shots off before the two machines locked saber once more.

"_Even with your traits you're simply a mere human, as well as a mistake that needs to be remedied for this world to become a better place_." the whisper crawled through her head before the mobile suit raced off performing the same tactic which was wearing her out, especially since Daveral and Helana were distracted by the multiple targets the machine had deployed to help even the odds.

The Drei rattled as a particle beam struck its mark only to dissipate off the armour's coating but Nena knew if the Gundam didn't get her these GN-Fangs would as she now turned her attention to the two Fangs and opened fired at the two with everything she had as a small barrage of missile from the shield pod were launched combined with several particle shots.

The GN-Fangs attempted to evade as they moved off to the side, one managing to successfully dodge but the other one exploded just by being glanced by an incoming particle shot.

Her Haro, shortly after the Fang exploded, warned her of the mobile suit which charged her through the smoke and glinting particles of the destroyed GN-Fang beam saber ready to struck again.

Nena readied herself for the incoming blowing after having taken a shot or two in a futile attempt to hit it before she was ready to intercept, with only moments left before the Gundam made contact with her.

Just when the Gundam was about to strike it immediately pulled off from its course right infront of her to reveal right behind it was the GN-Fang that was left which fired one last particle beam which hit the chest of the Drei causing minor damage before moving straight forward and detonated itself surprising Nena.

She grunted as the cockpit rattle while she looked to see where the Gundam had gone off to after heading out of the smoke.

"Where did he go this time." she muttered to herself as she desperately searched for the Gundam, scanning in every direction.

"Below, below!" her Haro then warned as Nena immediately looked to see the machine nearly right next to her before it flew right past with its beam saber cutting a large gash through the GN-Stealth field dispersal system and the left arm of the Drei.

Part of the GN-Stealth field dispersal system exploded after the mobile suit had gone right past the Drei sending particles scattering everywhere and causing the Drei to nearly lose control as it plummeted through the air before Nena regained control.

"_Still can't even react when we both use the same Quantum Brainwaves?" _the voice mocked through her head before she screamed at him in anger as the Drei fired away at his machine which was coming around to finish the job.

"Enemy approaching from the behind, enemy approaching from behind!" her Haro alerted as she was forced to turn around to see the flyer it had sent out was returning back to its parent machine location to help assist.

"This is not good, this is not good!" she repeated to herself as she turned back to see the enemy mobile suit still coming in at full speed brandishing its beam saber.

It seemed like the mobile suit was going to get her as she was forced to turn around once again and shoot at the flyer to force it to change course, but the charge was interrupted before it was within reach of the Drei. In the distance she could see the Lancaster, which probably tried to chase down the flyer, firing with its main weapon.

Several missiles had forced the machine to dodge and swap out for its rifle to shoot down the fast-moving projectiles all while trying to avoid the incoming particle beams from the Lancaster.

Nena, however then noticed the machines GN-Fangs returning to it. Had they run out of energy or had they destroyed every single one of the Filverys?

Suddenly when the mobile suit took a quick pause after shooting down all the missiles, the Filvery appeared dropping its cloaking field and fired off several shots from its rifle.

The pilot seemed to be caught by surprise several shots hit it in the mobile suits right shoulder and arm. Not only that, several beams struck its rifle which it was forced to abandon as it sparked before exploding shortly after being dropped and the machine moving away from the Filvery.

"_This is getting tiresome, it's time I finally killed you_."

Nena looked to see the machine charge towards her, beam saber once more drawn, but this time all its remaining Fangs and the flyer all coming from the same direction diving in and out of the incoming fire getting closer and closer.

Nena could only prepare for what was about to happen as even with her teammates backing her up, the fact this pilot wanted her dead upon all else made this terrifying moment that she hoped she could live through.

* * *

Judgment could taste victory nearing as his machine closed in on the Drei while managing to control the GN-Fangs through the hailstorm of shots outside that was attempting to shoot him down. His heavy training as well as help from Veda made the Fangs as if they were just an extension of his body and he would make sure all of this would be put to good use to finish off the mistake that was before him.

He watched the Drei attempt dodge out of the way and change course to avoid him, but Judgment was just too quick, thanks to his reflexes and the quantum brainwaves which he knew how to use better.

A beam from the Drei was fired straight at him, but he immediately had a GN-Fangs take the shot for him and continued to charge in through the explosion which engulfed the weapon.

This was the moment, the Drei was right in his sights and he had every weapon at his disposal pointed right at it and even as a beam from the Lancaster in the distance vaporized a small group of Fangs, he was in close enough to strike.

Legacy's Assault Flyer then moved in ahead a fired several particle beams at the Drei's right arm and then smashed into the Drei itself sending it reeling back, the flyer however did take damage as the beam saber managed to slice through part of it, but it was still in working order, if just barely. Warning lights on the secondary console appeared about the flyer's condition but he didn't care as he prey was now vulnerable for the killing blow.

Time seemed to slow as his mobile suit raised its beam saber for the killing blow, the moment he had been waiting for, to rid the world of this girl who has caused nothing but grief and suffering for those who live in it.

He then plunged his beam saber towards the Drei as he neared his target just seconds away. Nothing was going to stop him, there just couldn't be any.

Seconds past as he watched his beam saber go through as sparks could be seen flying out where his beam saber struck and then he had his beam saber tear into the mobile suit where the cockpit was located. However, he noticed it wasn't the red Drei he had hit, instead it was the Filvery which must been cloaked as his beam saber had plunged through its shield and into the torso.

"Damn it!" he cursed, despising what had just happened as he pulled the beam saber out as an explosion came out from the Filvery's wound. The Filvery like the Lancaster had their cockpit located lower down unlike the Throne models, so it was still functioning, if on its last straw. "No one stands between me and my prey!" he raised his voice for the first time in anger for being denied what was his. "You can join the mistake in hell as well!" he shouted as he readied to strike again.

As he was went for another attack to destroy the Filvery for being in his way, a warning signal popped up before a beam from the Lancaster tore through his mobile suit's legs. He had barely pulled back enough to avoid being hit in the cockpit as his machine shook from the damage.

He could only look at the Drei, still operational, now holding onto the Filvery which was bleeding out smoke and sparks into the air as the Drei pulled back popping a distruption field while the Lancaster provided cover fire before Aces came in for an attack run firing auto cannon rounds and missiles forcing him to evade.

He gritted his hands around the control. There was no way he could win now, not in this condition as he recalled what he had left and pulled out at full speed away from the combat zone using the few Fangs he had left as shields against the Aces.

As he made his escape he punched his console in rage, he had been denied his prey when it was right infront of him, a golden opportunity taken from him in the blink of an eye. Humans were just so damn unpredictable.

Looking up he could only glance back at the Phoenix and hoped the damage he did to the Filvery had atleast killed the pilot as he went off to lick his wounds and hopefully get the Drei another day.

* * *

Author Notes: Well never expected the Helana to take the blow did you? I'll explain in the next chapter, but for now you can all be left wondering. Well see you later!


	14. Closing In

**Gundam 00: Phoenix**

**Closing In**

**

* * *

**

**Arvineo, February 20, Outskirts of the Presidential Palace**

"Son of a-" a Phoenix Ranger barely began only for his voice to become drowned out by an explosion as bullets whizzed past his head before he glanced over his right shoulder to signal additional soldiers to move up to his position in the crater he was in.

Quickly the men that were signalled moved up to the crater and jumped in as a tank behind them rocked the nearby area as it fired at a barricade where Arvineo loyalist were fortified, who were stopping Rising Phoenix soldiers from advancing towards the Presidential Palace located further down the road they were on.

As the fighting on the streets intensified, with a Tieren toppling into a building after being hit by several shells and rockets, Viper watched from his perch in a four-storey building not far from the action, sniper rifle in hand. It was time to get to work.

Viper watched as more infantry moved up to the barricade before he raised his rifle and aimed at one man who had stuck his head out before he fired one round. In a split second the man dropped dead as he saw a spurt of blood come out of the bullet hole and hit the ground. It had been awhile since he had last taken a shot with his sniper rifle and luckily he was still good at it and preferred it much better. Let the grunts do the work while making their job easier for them was what went through his head as he realigned his sights. The only thing he hated at the moment while he was shooting was being considerably tired, due to commands idea of throwing them back out right after the fighting had ended.

"Good kill." someone complemented after the kill who was dressed in similar gear beside him looking through binoculars acting as his spotter for the rest of this operation.

Seconds passed before his spotter spoke up again, this time about his target. "Tango four hundred metres barbed wire barricade one 'o clock carrying AT weapons." his spotter told him in a cool voice.

"I got him." Viper responded neutrally as he shifted his sights to his designated target who had just let a rocket off which spiralled near the crater where the infantry were sending debris flying up and wounding several men with shrapnel.

Instinctively he pulled the trigger when he had aligned his sights, adjusting for distance and wind, and saw the man drop, a clean shot through the head which was a near exact repeat of his previous kill.

"Infantryman five hundred metres near that wrecked car." his spotter then announced after the shot as Viper once again shifted his sights to the new target and dropped the man with a single round. "He's definitely dead." the spotter said bluntly before moving on.

As Viper waited for his next target, a massive roar filled the air from above as a squadron of Flags could be seen flying past towards the Presidential Palace.

It looked like the radicals were closing in as an explosion could be seen not far from their position as he could see a dogfight breaking out over a specific area, tracers filling the air from position on the ground. Judging by the intensity, they were definitely close as the loyalist were concentrating their the bulk of their force at the palace.

Viper's body then tensed for a second as a bullet ricocheted off his perch before followed by another. Through his scope he could see people starting to shoot at them aware of the sniper fire that was picking them off.

He fired off a single round before he lowered his rifle. "Time to move," Viper told his spotter who nodded his head and got up with him before the two began to relocate, his spotter telling the troops in the field sniper support was unavailable till they relocated to somewhere safe.

The two started to race down the stairs before out through the backdoor looking for another building that would provide a good field of fire and protection.

They turned left after leaving through the door, moving further from the battle, and after several moments of running they came upon a large apartment building, slightly taller than the building they had been in, but much larger in width. They climbed up the fire escape looking for an entrance only to find all doors were sealed and locked.

His spotter immediately went to the door on the fourth level and attempted to get it open with brute force. It took several seconds as his spotter took out a small breach charge and began to set it up against the doors lock. After he was set he signalled for Viper to move back down before he detonated the charge tearing through the lock with a bang.

The two immediately climbed back up and knocked down the damaged door on the fourth floor before they went inside to take positions.

As he searched for a good spot, his spotter moved out of the room and went further into the apartment complex. After several moments Viper gave up on the room as he saw most of fire points he could use pointed away from the battle.

"I've found a spot, third room to your right." he heard through his headset as Viper ran towards his partners location to see him laying prone with his binocular out behind some rubble looking through where part of the this room's back wall used to be.

Viper brought his rifle to bear and went prone before peering through his scope to see him looking at the enemy once more who seemed to have forgotten that there were snipers still operating and it was time to show them they were still here.

Soon it went well into a repeat of last time with his spotter calling out targets and him pulling the trigger, dropping the enemy as if they were flies. The only difference was their position, being further away from the fighting as the enemy didn't seem to know where they were firing from, yet.

"Sniper team two here!" suddenly came a cry through both men's headsets from another sniper team located somewhere closer to the front. "We've got an enemy sniper I repeat we've got an enemy-" the line suddenly went into a scream as the speaker they heard something drop with a thud.

"What the hell?" Viper muttered as he switched the line off as the screaming continued.

"Sniper team two!" then came again through their headsets but this time from a different voice. "My partners down, I'm packing up and getting him out of here, do you copy?"

"Do you know where the shooter is?" Viper responded. If they could find location of the sniper then the shooter's shots and days would be numbered.

"Negative on that all I know he's firing from the same direction the Arvineos are in."

His spotter then groaned as he cut-off the line that they were connected to. "Just when it was getting easy." he stated as he looked back through his binoculars. "I'll keep an eye out for the sniper; you just pick-off who you like, just limit your rounds lest he counter-snipes you." his spotter told him.

"Roger that." Viper replied as he reloaded his rifle and pulled back on the bolt chambering the first round in. "That sniper is going down once we find him." he said as he sniped another soldier with a single round through the head.

Viper limited his shots to three rounds a minute to conserve ammo and limit exposure, but yet his spotter still couldn't see the shooter that had engaged another sniper team over the course of several minutes. The only bright side to not finding the shooter was that the enemy forces were extremely depleted, especially as tank shells continued to tear up the barricade forcing Arvineos to find better refuge or back out.

Suddenly a Ranger dropped dead, in corner of his eye, in the crater where their men were fighting from with a sniper round through his head while the others around him took cover. Another soldier was then shot in the stomach who was now rolling on the ground bleeding out.

"_Oh he's really going to get it once we find him_." he thought to himself as he tried looking at the enemy lines to see if he could find the shooter.

Another line then came through their headsets, and from what he was hearing in the background it sounded like a tank as he heard the cannon fire from within and the sound of the turret spinning to face a new direction.

"All units, armour is rolling up, thanks for the assist in taking out the infantry, we should reach the target zone in ten minutes if nothing goes wrong." he heard the tank commander thank as Viper saw a shell be fired at the barricade where it was weakest, creating another gap for tanks to roll through while Arvineo loyalist began to fall back.

That was just what he needed to hear, the sooner they got through this the sooner they could hull their butts back to the fleet and get away from the UN.

Slowly he got up until he realized there was a sniper still out there. Immediately he dropped back down on his stomach, when he was on his knee, as a bullet passed right by his head and into the wall behind them causing his spotter to turn around in surprise before looking back out.

His heart pounded in his chest after skipping a beat, having nearly missed being sniped. He was thankfully glad he hadn't rushed himself to get on his feet and maybe it was some sort of higher being that prevented his death by making him remember at the last moment, but he didn't care, all he cared about was he was alive.

"Sweet Jesus, you almost got your brains shot out man." the man remarked in surprise as he went back to look through his binoculars before suddenly bursting out, shouting to Viper. "He's right there! Four-storey grey building, eight hundred metres, second floor, third window to the right!"

Viper fumbled with his rifle at the quick response as he immediately looked back through his scope, adjusting his sights to see a man in the designated building begin to pack-up. Immediately he lined his sights and took the shot only to miss as the sniper hightailed it out of there, the bullet grazing off the window sill and into the back wall kicking up bits of concrete, wood, and dust.

"Damn it, I missed him." Viper cursed, slamming his fist into the ground as he turned to his spotter. "Looks like we have someone on the target list for later."

"Ya think?" his spotter replied as he got back up ad headed for the door. "I hate counter-sniping duty." he then said as Viper followed the man.

"So do I, so do I." Viper replied as the two men climbed down the fire escape they had previously used and proceeded to move up with the rest of the Rising Phoenix, tightening their grip around Arvineo's government while another began to tighten around theirs.

**

* * *

**

**Pacific Ocean, February 20, Phoenix Carrier en-route to Arvineo**

The hanger bay was filled with noise and tension as the crew was busily trying to open the Filvery's cockpit to extract Helana out of there while others began work on the two remaining Gundams to patch them back up as quickly as possible for the Phoenix was closing in on its destination and everything would be needed in top condition for the upcoming fight.

As the crew was nearly done getting through the cockpit Nena could only watch from a distance. Why had Helana saved her, of all people, why was it her? Helana herself had said she hated her, so why in the world would she be willing to sacrifice herself for her?

Suddenly there was then a shout as the crew signalled for a nearby stretcher as two people could be seen through the crowd dragging Helana out and placed here on the stretcher before immediately being moved to med-bay.

"Clear the way we've got an injured pilot here!" someone shouted as the stretcher rolled into the med-bay through the crowd of people that had gathered around the heavily damaged Gundam.

She could see Helana bleeding profusely from shrapnel wounds across her body as the stretcher passed by, her flight suit tattered, ripped and helmet entry broken. Her eyes were barely open and as she could be heard weakly gasping, clinging to life.

"Oh God." Nena muttered to herself softly as her eyes continued to follow the medical team before they disappeared from sight.

None of this made sense one bit, did something happen to Helana while she was gone? There just had to be a reason for this, a damn good one if it was going to make any sense out of this.

She hoped that if Helana survived she would explain why she did what she did, and prayed that she didn't get GN-Particle poisoning or she would feel worse for what happened even if it was Helana who made the choice.

She was already suffering enough with the nightmares tormenting her each night and suffering from the guilt of ruining that one girl's life. She didn't need another face to torment her nightmares even more and adding more to her depression.

Leaning back against a blank section of the hanger wall she slowly sat down onto the floor and thought about the battle. If that pilot didn't die soon she would be in trouble, he continually gunned for her while keeping whatever help she had distracted with GN-Fangs and now a new flyer that was as deadly as an attack aircraft.

He was just so fast and the fact he constantly moved around to attack from a different angle after each blow while she was distracted made it nearly impossible for her to react, surviving barely just off the use of Quantum Brainwave, but she just had to find a way to beat him or else she would be dead.

Also she realized there were now only two of them left at the moment, Daveral and herself, could they even possibly take him on and what if he had help then how would things turn out for them?

"Nena I'm sorry," she suddenly then heard from someone as she turned in the direction she had heard the words from to see Daveral.

"Why?" she asked him confused why he was saying he was sorry to her.

"I wasn't there to protect you or Helana," he said back to her in a low tone as he looked turned his head and looked away, "I'm suppose to make sure none of you get hurt, but I can't even seem to do that right."

"You're blaming yourself for what happened even when you did nothing wrong?" Nena looked at him confused why he was saying all of this. Was losing half the team already too much for him?

Daveral could only shake his head while still not making eye contact with her. "Not only that, but because this leaves only you and me and I'm afraid I can't protect you just because I'm not good enough." he told her. "If I have to make the sacrifice next time I-"

Everything ended there as she tuned out the rest. Now Daveral was willing to sacrifice himself so that she would live on? How was she supposed to live with herself if she had another incident where all those she knew and cared for got killed? She did not want to be the last one left again and lose one of the few people who have been nice to her and be considered as a friend.

"Don't even say that." Nena abruptly interrupted him in an angry tone. "If you want to protect me that's fine, but I don't need anyone sacrificing them self for me. You're a smart guy; you should know that it's hard being the last one left and I don't want to have to go through that all over again."

"So where does that leave me if you get killed?" he responded back in kind. "I don't want to be the last one left either, I'm supposed to be your guy's leaders during missions, but I keep messing up and I can't keep you guys safe. Sacrifice may be the only thing I can do to protect you."

She didn't want to hear what he was saying anymore as her impulse took over as she got up and punched him in the face nearly knocking him off his feet as he placed his hand over where she had hit him.

To hear him go on how he wasn't good enough to protect his team and that sacrifice was the only option was just stupid.

"Just shut up and talk to me later when you get the idea of sacrifice out of your head." was all she said to him, not even bothering to look back as she shook the hand that she used to punch Daveral with.

As she walked away she turned in the direction where they took Helana. If Helana survived she was going to have to talk about why she made the sacrifice to save her and then she would focus on a way to take that machine down so nothing like that would happen again.

**

* * *

**

**Arvineo Airspace, February 20,**

Willard slowly opened his eyes after a few hours of shut eye. The auto-pilot doing most of the work to reach the designated position. They would be nearing the target soon and he had to be on alert before the action started.

He groaned as the sunlight pierced through the crack in his eye lids through his tinted helmet visor. Soon after he had woken up he scanned his surroundings to see Teller squadron to his right while two rookie squadrons were on his left which would be providing them cover from enemy mobile suits while his and Teller squadron would bomb the enemy carriers to provide some relief for the men on the ground and delay UN forces, hopefully.

"You up sir?" came a question through the comm from one of his wing man.

"Ya I'm up," he replied as he took the controls off auto-pilot. "Any news to report?"

"Carrier just got attacked by a single machine which managed to knock out one of our Gundams before running away; pilot is in critical condition."

Willard made a 'pfft' sound through his helmet's mask, things just had to go wrong when they were away. The carrier would have to at least make it to Arvineo, for if it was going to go down it had to be Arvineo where most of the fighting was taking place or the so called flagship, which also the pride of the entire Rising Phoenix, reputation would be utterly ruined.

"Alright," everyone then heard from Teller squadron's leader. "Enemy fleet should be coming up within half-an-hour; all squadron leaders make sure your people are ready to go."

"Roger that." Willard replied as he flipped a switch. "All wings report." he said to his squadron after having set the proper frequency.

There was a short count-off from ever member of his five man squadron before he reported back to Teller's squadron leader.

Currently Teller's leader had command and although Willard and his guys were the best the captain made them shift every so often so they wouldn't hog all the glory, something that Willard was quite alright with since he could focus more on the fight then giving orders. It was also because Teller was considered the eldest, constantly moving around bases for different operations so they had a good idea how things got done which explains why they have been at full strength for the entire duration, not having even suffered a single casualty.

"Death Wing squadron present and accounted for." Willard reported as he continued to look at his surroundings, having nothing better to do.

"Flare Squadron all here." he then heard through his helmet from one of the rookie leaders.

"Falcon Squadron standing-by." the other then reported.

"Okay people, stay on your toes, enemy shouldn't be much farther." Teller's leader told them again before he went on. "Falcon, Flare Squadron your roles are to distract enemy mobile suits and AA guns while we approach their carriers and deliver our payload. Come in from above, race through their defenses and start wrecking some havoc while we prepare our run and move through the gaps in their defenses." the senior leader instructed to the newer pilots.

"Understood." came a simple response.

Teller's leader then addressed Willard and his people. "All bombers are to attack in pairs or trios from different directions while flying low main targets are carriers, either take out their superstructure or cause enough damage to the hull sink'em. Remember once you drop your payload pull out of the combat zone and return to the airbase on Arvineo, we can't linger for long once they know we're here."

The man was too right, in Willard's opinion. Although the Ace was good at most roles it could take on, it suffered from the fact it couldn't stay too long in combat with their thin armour and the longer they stayed the more time the UN had to either muster a larger response and lock-on with even more guns which would total their ranks if given enough time. He was good but not _that _good.

Flipping through his HUD to show his aircraft's current load out he looked to see he had only a total of two heavy bombs, one in each wing. If they hit they would devastate, but if he missed that would be the waste of good munitions and an opportunity to cause any damage on the fleet although that shouldn't be a problem as the bombs themselves were capable of guiding themselves to targets on his radar-screen.

Willard then rolled his shoulder before placing his hands on the controls and setting his HUD back to normal. They had to live up to their squadron's name, and to do that they had to cause as much damage and destruction as possible.

In just half-an-hour the show was about to begin.

**

* * *

**

**Arvineo, February 20, UN transport fleet**

Several UN transport ships were preparing to close in on the short of the continent each carrying their own contingent mobile suits, mostly being the more advanced Commander Type-B Tieren models. Enacts were ordered to remain in the air for now only going to mobile suit mode to provide support if their lines started to fail.

In the distance Sergei watched from his command screen as the first mobile suits disembarked off the transport ships and rolled out making the UN's first print on Arvineo. Ever since last night they had not picked up any resistance or let alone any enemy forces entering their range. The enemy fleet must have decided to relocate during that time due to the casualties and damage inflicted upon them.

Still he couldn't take any chances for all they knew the enemy was just regrouping with an even larger force before they launched a counter-attack on his people so he had constant air patrols sent out to be sure as they did help find a squadron of Aces approaching the fleet at night. Several of the patrols were also sent inland to see what the radical forces in the region were up to. There wasn't much Intel on them other then the names of the two regiments that went rogue and what they had.

"Sir, your squadrons GN-Xs are back to one-hundred percent and good to go." came a report from one of the crew as Sergei nodded his head back to the man acknowledging it.

"Good, we'll head out in the next flight when our scouts report the situation of the capital, we cannot commit to this assault running blind." Sergei said as he turned to the captain of the ship. "I want Orca mobile armours to find where the Phoenix fleet went off to, we can't allow to hide for too long and recover."

"Understood sir." the captain replied with a nod.

"Colonel!" then came a voice to the side of him as everyone turned to the speaker. "Enemy fighters entering our range, appears to be two squadrons closing in fast"

"Send mobile suit teams to intercept and prepare all vessels for combat, but keep an eye out there may be more of them!" Sergei replied back with an order as the message began to be passed down the line towards the rest of the fleet.

Sergei watched as several Enacts began to gain altitude heading on a course to intercept the fighters which were now descending upon them.

From his screen he could see the Aces barrel rolling while speeding through the linear fire from the Enacts as if it were just to taunt them how good they were, before the squadrons splitted up into smaller flights once they had gotten past their mobile suits in different direction forcing their Enacts to split up as well to give chase against the fast moving craft.

More of their own mobile suits began to close in on the foe as the fleets guns went up, spraying the air with CIWS fire and anti-air missiles to shoot the fighters which soon would be just several hundred feet above sea level and any further they would be beneath their ships radar systems which was quite risky.

Still there was no way these fighters would get that far, being shot at by mobile suits and naval ships. Even the best pilot would be strained, especially in such a lightly armoured aircraft survivng just off sheer speed unless... it was all a distraction.

Sergei suddenly then turned to the captain of the vessel. "Have patrols pull of the mobile suits there may be fighters already beneath our radar line and preparing to attack the fleet."

"That's preposterous there's nothing that can-"

"Colonel," somebody then said catching his attention, "patrol just reported we've got a new group of enemy fighters coming in low, they're just a few miles off of the fleet north and northwest!" there was a slight pause before the man continued as it appeared more targets had entered onto his screen. "Sir, more fighters coming in from south, southeast also flying low."

"Damn it, they must of known we would pull off mobile suits to intercept the decoys, and they flew through the gaps" Sergei responded in a rather annoyed voice knowing that he should of expected this, "have mobile suit teams to intercept, we can't let them get through!"

"Aye, aye sir!"

There was a sudden deafening sound that passed by the carrier as an Ace roared right past the bridge before several explosions behind ensued as two missiles struck one of the ships CIWS systems effectively taking it out.

"_Their softening us up for their bombers to finish the job,_" Sergei noted to himself after everyone had recovered from the initial shock as another Ace flew in this time striking at several Enacts docked on deck sending them into piles of expensive wreckage.

Without the element of surprise they had on the patrol group of Aces, they would have a hell of a time just trying to hit one. In fact it seemed to be a repeat of last night only it was happening to them instead. This must be pay back; however the response was much smaller than anyone could have anticipated. Last night there were no less then eight squadrons of Aces, if not more, that had returned to the fleet judging by the massive missile barrage that had chased him and his men across the Pacific. Unless there were more preparing to set up their run after the others had finished.

Just so many questions at the wrong time as he turned his attention back to the fight as the bombers continued to get closer and closer towards the fleet.

* * *

Willard could see one of the target carriers coming into view, and although they were too late to stop several transport vessels from unloading their forces onto the continent they could at least knock out the ships that provided command of the fleets of Enacts, submersible mobile armours, and probably carried high ranking personnel.

As his fighter swerved side to side to evade incoming flak, he began to disengage the locks for the bay doors and readied deliver his payload of two bombs at his target, the superstructure of one of the carriers. Hopefully he could knock out the bridge in one go.

Another Ace flew on his wing also heading in for a bombing run as it slowly swerved side to side through the hail of rounds.

There were just seconds left before he came into range, engines at maximum, he couldn't make a mistake for if he did this trip would've been for naught and if he got shot down without doing something meaningful he might as well shoot himself in the head if he lived, there was no way he was getting captured or stranded at sea.

He watched as his HUD told gave him the E.T.A to the target on screen. There was less twenty seconds to the target. Already he had began to pull up so he could make sure his payload would hit the superstructure of the bridge while more and more guns began to get a lock on him.

_Fifteen seconds_

Warning lights went off in his cockpit signalling he had been painted by several missile launchers on the warships.

Both him and his wing mate began to deploy countermeasures as missiles as three friendlies flying could been seen through the enemy fleet.

The Missiles exploded behind them as they kept closing the distance and shook up his fighter and caused some superficial damage although he was more annoyed that it had scratched the paint job then actual damage.

_Ten seconds_

Even through all the missiles and CIWS fire three Aces flew continued to fly just slightly above the fleet as several white trails left them and impacted into two different warships before they broke off to engage some mobile suits heading towards his craft. Although the missiles weren't too damaging against warships he noticed a slight drop in the enemy's firepower and every bit helped.

_Five seconds_

His hands began to squeeze around the trigger ready to get release his aircraft's payload while he did one last final check that everything was a go, there could be no screw ups now.

"I've been hit!" he heard a shriek through the comm as Willard took a quick look to check on his wing man to see it wasn't him. "_Must of been one of Flares or Falcons."_

_Three seconds_

This was it as he tightened his grip around the trigger with his finger as his aircraft continued to climb and about ready to start breaking off while an Ace spun out of control past him in flames to his left while two mobile suits streaked right past his fighter two Aces chasing after them, keeping them away from intercepting him.

_One second_

"Death Wing One, bombs are gone." he said slamming down on the trigger he could hear the mechanical locks release as his HUD told him the two bombs were no longer onboard and had been released onto the target.

"Death Wing Three, ordnance away." he then heard from his wing man.

For a split second he watched as the bombs head towards the superstructure of the carrier before he broke off away with his wing mate not far behind also having delivered his payload.

There was a faint explosion in the distance only to be overshadowed over the roar of engines as he began to head back to the captured airbase inland as the small battle behind him continued to rage.

* * *

The entire bridge shook as something exploded at the lower reaches of the carrier's superstructure as people.

Everyone had braced themselves for an incoming fighter which had deployed two heavy bombs against them and yet there was another Ace incoming that had already launched its payload. All they could do now was prayer as the bombs closed in on the bridge.

The feeling of death creeping up one seemed to make time itself slowdown, to saviour those last moments on earth and recall over the past and the present that all led up to this point.

For Sergei all of this had come too often over his career as a soldier. There had just been too many encounters with death for him pre and during Celestial Being's time.

Moments later the entire bridge was swept by the shock wave from two explosions, shattering the glass before the sheer power of the bombs forced their way in.

He tried to shield himself with his arms as debris was sent flying in with screams that could be heard in the background before suddenly he felt himself swept off his feet and sent flying back through the bridge from the explosion and shockwave as he felt himself land hard on the floor below before his vision went dark.

What seemed like moments later, he opened his eyes to see a distorted image of the once gleaming bridge as his eyes flickered to regain focus. He let out a cough as he tried to get back up, but as he attempted to get back up a sharp stinging pain in his leg forced him back to the ground. Looking down, from what his eyes could tell him, there was a dark red stain on his right leg with a piece of metal sharp sticking out.

Slowly he turned his head to look around to room to see if anyone else was still alive.

There were bodies laying against the floor some too unrecognizable to even be identified being nothing more than a charred corpse. People once infront of his eyes now gone in a flash reminding him the brutality of war, but he had to stay focus no time to mourn for he had a piece of shrapnel in his leg, he needed medical attention now and get the hell of the bridge.

Flames and sparks could be seen in the bridge spurting out twisted crevices in either the floor, the consoles or above. The whiff of smoke entered his nostrils overwhelming them before forcing their way into his lungs as he coughed again, he could barely breathe in this condition.

Suddenly he felt two people grab him and get him on his feet before dragging him towards the exit of the bridge. They were two men who were on the bridge and both seemed relatively fine, other than their uniforms being weathered and torn from the explosion and small injuries such as cuts from shrapnel.

"You okay sir?" one of them shouted to him as him and his buddy continued to help Sergei get out of the damaged bridge.

"I've got a piece of shrapnel but I'll be okay," he wheezed as they began their descent down a set of stairs towards the innards of the ship to find the med-bay.

Although the loss of life the bridge was difficult to bear he was glad that he was still alive and even if he would be out of commission for some time he would still be able to command his troops and hopefully make the rest of this operation less bloody on their side.

"Colonel!" he then heard from familiar feminine voice as they got off the steps from the bridge and into ship itself. He turned to see it was Soma who also appeared to be abit battered by the explosion, but looked more concerned about him then herself. "You're alive!" she said as she gave a sigh of relief before she noticed the wound on his leg as she went slightly pale. "Hurry get him to the medical bay." she told the two men helping him move in a worried tone.

One the men nodded back as he looked at Sergei. "You okay if we move faster?"

He nodded back to the man as his reply as he felt the two men speed up and head down the hallway as he could see Soma following not far behind as silence began to creep upon the fleet as guns slowly began to silence one by one.

**

* * *

**

**Pacific Ocean, February 20, Phoenix Carrier en-route to Arvineo**

Daveral waited in the lift, dressed in his regular clothes, he couldn't believe Nena had actually hit him. He guessed it for the best however as he wouldn't shut up, but still.

He rubbed the side of the face where she had punched him. All he wanted to do was make sure everyone came out of this alive, but as he had said to Nena he wasn't doing a very good job with Flint gone and Helana clinging on to life and although he knew about the risks they all took it was just too much for him.

If everyone died except for him he was going to resign, there were probably people clearly better them him for both piloting a Gundam and taking charge of a situation. He just wasn't that good at focusing at both task at a time even though he was considered the best for that task.

The door soon opened and someone's voice greeted him as he walked in. "You got quite the bruise there." Daveral heard Kail say to him as he entered the bridge. "So who hit you?"

Daveral glanced at Kail. "Nena did it because I wouldn't shut up."

"What did you say to her?" Kail asked inquisitively as he spun in his chair to face him.

He took in a deep breath before he answered. "Saying that I would sacrifice myself to save her." Daveral replied back honestly. "She didn't seem to like the idea one bit."

"Now why would you do that, do you have feeling for her or something?" Kail said with a slight laugh under his lips as if Daveral had something going with Nena.

"Nothing like that, I just want to keep the team together, but it's already jut me and her. I don't want to lose anyone else out there. There is no way that I can keep doing this if I lose my team." he told Kail as he looked around to see where the captain was to no avail. "Where's Wesker, isn't he usually here at all times?"

"Went down to med bay to personally check on Helana, said he had to see it for himself to see how bad is actually was." Kail answered as he shook his head. "With this going on we're losing alot of good people, hopefully once we're finished with Arvineo it'll be enough to shape the world for the better and then we can all go on a nice long break and recover our losses. Wouldn't mind if this behemoth got upgraded after all of this." he added as he patted his console referring to the Phoenix itself.

Daveral looked at the bridge at the clear sky. "Do you think I'm not cut out for this?" he asked Kail. "I mean I've lost two people already, or consider them lost at the moment. At the rate I'm going I really am going to be the only one left."

"Or dead." Kail added before going on. "You're not great, but you're the best we have besides I'm sure in time you'll get better we all will. It's how life goes for alot of things, you keep doing it till you get better at it no matter how long it takes."

He gave a slight nod. "I'll keep that in mind next time I head out." Daveral said back as went back towards the lift.

"Daveral," he heard his name called out, "don't take it too hard on yourself or you'll find yourself being destroyed from the inside out, just make sure next time you kick that guy's ass for Helana."

"I'll see what I can do." Daveral said with a sigh as he left the bridge still figuring out if he would improve in time to compete against the Gundam the next time they face.

* * *

Author Notes: Still no Flint I know, I'm currently banging my head against the wall how to incorporate him back into the story without doing some super heroic like stunts left-handed. Anyways next chapter will be more about what's going on in the Phoenix Carrier. Anyways please review :).


	15. Food for Thought

**Gundam 00: Phoenix**

**Food for Thought**

* * *

Author Notes: Sorry for the extremely long delay, but I've been busy over the past weeks, damn you life, and although this is probably currently my shortest, I tried to make it as best I could. You'll also noticed a difference in the style of writing, since I've learned quite a few things near the end of the school year so please don't take too much offense to some changes. The ending of this I was slamming my head on the table, so you can complain abit it, infact I approve it.

**

* * *

**

**China, February 20, Chengdu Military District**

Inside the military base's perimeter, four figures crept around in the darkness of night, heading towards a certain target.

They were all dressed in similar uniforms that the guards used here, but one could easily tell them apart upon closer inspection and without proper identification they couldn't afford to be caught. The only point of wearing it was to remain unsuspicious at a distance.

A domed structure was to be their target as they moved in on it, slowly and carefully, remaining out of the lights and under the cover of the numerous buildings that were scattered across the base.

One of them signalled for a halt behind one of the buildings across from the domed structure as everyone knelt down and waited for further orders.

"You sure it's a good idea doing this without the go ahead from Wesker?" one of them quietly said to the other three.

"If they decide to transfer we may lose the target, there are bound to be high-security prisons that we don't know about that the brass is itching to send people to," another said back. "Though is supposedly a rumour so we might be here for nothing."

"That's just fucking great, following a rumor is sure to lead us to the right place," one of them sarcastically said rolling his eyes.

The first man gave a nod, and then continued to speak commenting to the second. "This isn't high security? For Christ sakes man their holding a Gundam here."

Before any response could be made to reply, the person closest up front gestured for the others to be silent as a truck passed by their location before he gave the signal for them to get up and move out.

The four then took the long way to reach the domed structure, at a slow pace. There were guards patrolling all around the area with camera's scanning the area and one wrong move would mean detection.

The apparent leader, signalled for the group to stop again, looking at a small portable terminal showing the current layout of this base.

"Close up security camera dead ahead," he muttered just loud enough for the rest to barely hear before he looked to his right down a tight passage way between two mobile suit hangers. "This way." He continued before he began down the passage way.

As the last member emerged and regrouped with the small team they began to move once more, this time just straight ahead for the target was just within a short walk over.

Cautiously they walked towards the building, their uniforms helping them remain inconspicuous from a distance.

When they got up to the door one of them procured several handguns from a pack he was carrying and began to hand them out.

"So what was the plan again?" one asked loading his newly handed out pistol.

"Shut off most of the bases power from here and attempt to gain access to the hanger holding the Zesus," the leader told them. "Team two will rescue the prisoner and we'll meet them at the hanger. After that we find some way to get the hell out of here or die trying. Oh and try to minimize enemy casualties."

The team nodded their heads acknowledging the order.

"I still can't believe we're risking our lives just following a rumour."

"It'll have to do since it's the best we've got," the leader replied as he signalled them to move out to complete their task.

**

* * *

**

**Pacific Ocean, February 20, Phoenix Carrier en-route to Arvineo**

The hanger was all but silent, the sound of work long gone with most of the crew either asleep or relaxing from a hard day of maintenance and repairs, however, inside the Lancaster Daveral continuously went through onboard simulations trying to improve his skills so that he would be ready for next time.

He had gone through the simulations several times yet he never felt satisfied with the results, either he took too much damage or was missing with too many shots. If he wanted to take down that Gundam he was going to need to do it accurately and remain intact.

Finishing another simulation which involved shooting down fast moving objects that were attacking a specific target he checked the results that soon popped up on screen. There it read an accuracy ratio of seventy-five percent with the objective still intact, but only ten machines destroyed out of twenty, most being forced away due to damage or driven off course.

Sighing, he took another attempt at it letting the simulation come back on screen with the push of a button.

For the entire of the duration he sat back and fired with the Lancaster's beam cannon forcing most machines to pull off course when they neared the objective, doing what the Lancaster was designed to do.

The results then appeared once more when he finished the simulation, this time it was a seventy-two for accuracy while fifteen out of twenty mobile suits were shot down. A much better result, a quarter increase with only slight lose in accuracy.

Still, to him, the new results didn't help improve his opinion about himself or the idea of fighting the Gundam. Being far from skilled, it would take him atleast a miracle for him to take that machine on and live with most of himself intact.

After going over his results several more times he opened the cockpit and prepared to rappel down and get some sleep, leaving this off for tomorrow.

There was absolutely no one in the hanger from what he could see as he stepped towards the observation deck, climbing up the stairs before pressing the button for the lift.

It had barely even been over a week and yet so much has happened, with the capture of Nena, the fighting in Arvineo, the appearance of the white Gundam, and so many others things worth mentioning.

He began to think all of this was going too fast. The captain should have atleast given them a month before commencing anything after they had captured Nena. It would have given them more time to get to know her, solve issues, train, and give the Rising Phoenix more time to prepare.

The lift door then opened as Daveral entered still thinking to himself.

Would anything good come from this or to the country of Arvineo? They were probably causing more damage then they're trying to stop in the future. Was it truly worth it, for people were still only human and greed, jealously, power, lust, hate and all sorts of emotions made what Celestial Being's purpose extremely hard to try and achieve.

Human history was bloody, no one could deny it; they were always waging wars among themselves so why would it suddenly stop now due to what they were doing here? The violence may be less for some time if they succeeded, but eventually some group is going to get the idea fighting is the only answer because life wasn't perfectly fair for some and then there was religion. To this day people were still killing each other it. He bet that even in the next two hundred years they would still be trying to kill each other over religion.

There was just so much doubt in his mind over what they were doing wondering if it truly was the right thing to do. His parents thought it was and for awhile he did to, but ever since all of this with Helana getting badly wounded and the war in Arvineo approaching ever closer, it made his mind just wonder about everything that led up to here and what will come from all of this.

Why did even join the Rising Phoenix? Changing the world for the better should be the only reason he needed, yet now it felt like he was fighting without a cause or worse, for a lost one. The idea of fighting for a new world was beginning to fade away, for at what cost would have to be achieved? He had lost a friend and there's the chance he could lose the rest of his team due to it.

Why had his parents even let him do this? He wasn't as passionate or dedicated as they were about this even if they weren't on the front-lines. They supported the Rising Phoenix with information from time to time, helped recruit people during the early days and continued to arrange supplies for Phoenix bases. The only thing he could do was fight.

Speaking of his parents he hadn't spoken to them in a long time. He needed someone to talk to about this and no one was better for this then the people who raised and nurtured him from the start.

The slight rumbling underneath him then subsided as the door opened and he walked into the crew quarters before towards his room. Why pass up the opportunity?

Reaching the door to his room he opened it before grabbing his messenger from one of his pockets and searched for his parent's number before dialling it.

"Hello," came a soft feminine reply over messenger, "who is this?"

Daveral inhaled and exhaled quietly, mustering the will to say what was needed, before he replied to the voice. "Mom, it's Daveral. There are some things I would like to talk about," he began slowly. "Could you set up your computer so I can talk to you and dad at once?" he began as he grabbed his laptop from his desk drawer and began to set it up. "And it would be nice to see your faces again."

"Of course, but why are you calling now, has something happened over there?" his mother asked in a concerned voice wondering what her son had on his mind.

"Well, uh, ya...alot has happened." he responded back in a quiet, hesitant voice before he continued on in the quietness of the night.

**

* * *

**

**Pacific Ocean, February 21, Phoenix Carrier en-route to Arvineo**

stirring in her bed, Nena slowly woke up with a sigh as she rose out of bed.

The dreams were far less terrifying and depressing this time around, but they still made it hard to fall asleep and stay asleep, the reminder of guilt did not help either.

She also kept thinking about Helana, last time she checked she was still receiving extensive medical attention and it made her uneasy not knowing if the person who saved her survived or not.

Turning to grab the messenger, she opened it to check the time. It was early morning, being five forty-five, with time zone adjustments. Seeing that, she closed it and placed it back down before moving the bed sheets out of the way.

Seeing how she couldn't fall asleep, she got up and got changed, but left her hair untied, before leaving her room.

The hallways of crew quarters were relatively silent with only the occasional footsteps from individuals waking up early to get something done.

Deciding that she was going to check up Helana, she walked down the hallways toward the lift.

As she walked down she took a slight pause at Daveral's room wondering if he was going to continue with the idea of sacrificing himself for her. Hopefully the punch she gave him helped convince his mind not to do something stupid.

Being the closest thing she had to a friend, he had to survive. She just didn't want to think about being the only one left again. She felt the most comfortable around him since he was accepting of her, but she didn't know about the rest of the crew, for all she knew they hated her just like Helana, but didn't show it since she never really talked to anyone else.

After a passing moment she moved on towards the lift and went down to the medical bay in the hanger.

Walking into the med bay she looked to see where one of the staff was, and walked up to the closest person she could see and asked where she could find Helana.

The staff member pointed down a corridor and told her the room number.

"Just be careful, she's extremely weak and we had to put her on medication so don't expect her to wake up anytime soon," she heard as she walked.

Following the directions she entered to see Helana laying down on a bed asleep, with her forehead and parts of her arm wrapped up and hooked up to a machine monitoring her status.

Nena gave a sigh of relief as she took up a seat near the bed. She wasn't going to leave until Helana woke up and answered the questions she had for her, and hopefully, come to more friendly terms with one another.

* * *

**Somewhere in AEU Territory, February 21**

Inside the cockpit of the Virtue, Tieria went over the battle the white Gundam had with the Phoenix carrier. He had seen it first hand, but he just had to go over it again, especially seeing it in action.

"From what I saw the machine is fast and well armed while the pilot is amazingly skilled, managing to take on three Gundams and a small complement of aircraft," Tieria said to Ian who watched the footage from on his end.

"I can't say I've seen anything like it before," Ian stated slowly. "All I can really figure out is that it runs on a pseudo solar reactor, and that it seems to have a massive reserves of GN particles to operate all those Fangs, probably stored in that flyer. Doesn't appear to have much in the way of defensive counter measures either, aside from the handheld shield, it's just E-Carbon reinforced with GN particles," Ian commented on the machine as he rearranged his glasses. "Did you try to go after him when he retreated?"

"Unfortunately no, he managed to escape thanks its high speed over the Virtue, even in his condition he could outpace me," Tieria replied, wishing that he had done something about it other then just sitting back. "Something just doesn't feel right about this Gundam just appearing when the Rising Phoenix made its move," he then said. "It could be the same people behind the Thrones, but I'm not taking any guesses till I know for sure."

Ian cocked his head to the left with a questioning look noting Tieria's expression. "I take it you're going to head out and get him this time, am I correct?"

"You are; there's a chance it'll answer the question and maybe we can gain some allies in the Rising Phoenix; with the loss of Veda we'll need the help to figure it out. They could also act as our eyes and ears, minimizing our exposure."

"Well just don't get kill alright, things here are barely holding up as it is, we don't need to lose every Gundam Meister in under a year."

"Understood," Tieria replied as the Ian's image disappeared off screen leaving Tieria to prepare the Virtue for launch.

**

* * *

**

**Unknown Location, February 21**

In a small old hanger, Judgement watched footage of his battle with the Phoenix, awed how at the perfect moment he had been denied victory.

He continuously replayed the footage of when the Filvery came in right between them.

"What could drive someone to actually defend her?" he murmured to himself as he rubbed his chin still figuring out if she had become friends with that pilot or something else.

Watching through it one more time he finally turned the footage off. "Doesn't matter, I'll get her next time, and there'll be less interference now," he said as he turned to look at his machine.

It would be good the next time he faced them, he could focus more Fangs on the Drei while the flyer just distracted the Lancaster from assisting. The Drei's chance of survival in the next engagement had now drastically dropped, something that he could only be pleased about.

Numerous repair bots swarmed over his machine repairing the damage it had taken and replacing missing parts. It wouldn't be long before the Legacy was ready for action.

Just then, he heard the hanger open from above as red particles traced the air above before he saw what appeared to be a Gundam descend down and touch down on the floor.

In some aspects it looked similar to the Throne Zwei in design, but this thing was taller, a dark crimson red colour instead of orange, and bulkier with more plating along parts like the cockpit, head, and GN Fang holders.

To Judgment, it seemed like the Zwei Mk II, although he knew not to judge what he did not know, for there could be alot of hidden secrets to his machine like his. He could also just ask Ribbons for the specifications later to see what he would be working with.

The cockpit of the machine then popped open and the pilot exited removing his helmet taking a quick look the Legacy before walking up to him.

"So you're the one I'll be working with, hmph, I didn't expect your machine to get totalled before I even got to the party," Ali said with a crooked smile. "What did you do take on a fleet or something?"

"I took on the entire Phoenix," Judgment replied briskly as he crossed his arms.

The red headed man gave a whistle before he said anything. "You actually tried to take on a carrier? No wonder he paired me with you," he said with a chuckle, not surprised, before he face straightened into a serious manner. "Now let's get this straight...Judgement... That girl is mine, I'm getting paid extra if I kill her, everything else is yours."

_Ribbons would pay this man to kill the girl? She must be more of a problem then I thought, _was what went on in his mind.

He thought for several moments, he had been told not to interfere, but this was too important to him, his task was to kill Nena not this man's, even if Ribbon's paid for this mercs services.

"I can't let you do that, for she's my target as well," Judgement replied, not caring if Ribbons had given that order. Punishment was acceptable over failure to kill who he was hunting. It was his duty not this man's, especially since he had waited for this.

"Yeah," the man raised a brow, "well I was told that I wouldn't have to worry about you giving me any problems. Guess things are going to get more interesting." he said giving another crooked smile.

Confused by the man's sudden attitude about this, he replied. "You're actually going to compete with me to see who manages to kill her?

"Why not, it makes things more fun than it already is, a little competition won't hurt anyone and I'm still getting paid, handsomely, I might add."

Hearing this Judgement just walked away as the man let out a short, small laugh before turning to look at the Legacy once more.

"Could use one of those," he heard the man mutter as Judgement continued to move away.

This man was just solidifying the facts how strange human beings were and how they needed to be controlled. Judgment would happily kill this man if it would be for the better, but Ribbons seemed to have others things in mind planned for the merc if he's paying him for this.

It looked like he would just have to put up with him till they completed their objective and when it ended he would be the one to win the competition.

**

* * *

**

**Pacific Ocean, February 21, Phoenix Carrier en-route to Arvineo**

On the bridge of the Phoenix, Wesker went over reports from the field and about Helana's condition.

"Our people are in the final stages, currently launching an attack on the Presidential Palace itself," Wesker read aloud for the rest of the crew to hear. "Once that's over we can wrap things up and end the mess we started."

"So then why are we out here if they can handle it themselves?" someone asked.

"We're back-up essentially, our main objective is to cover the retreat and pick up personnel on the ground that the fleet no longer has room for."

Wesker then stood up and activated the large monitor screen. "Once we've wrapped that all up we're heading into space see if we can pay Celestial Being a visit."

"Do you know where their base is?"

"No, but if we can find the pilot of the Virtue again we may be in luck to arrange a meeting," Wesker replied.

"I don't think Celestial Being will be in the mood to trust us, especially if they received the data we gave away," Kail said still staring at his screen. "We're probably by now considered a target for causing war. They won't take kindly to that."

Wesker turned to his friend. "It's the best we can do," he said curtly.

"Eh, thought we can do better," Kail still continued to look at his console. "So, any news on Helana?"

"She's alive, stable, and recovering" Wesker answered with light smile. "She'll be up in no time. That girl is tough, probably the toughest out of the four."

Kail gave a small chuckle. "No doubt about that, I remember the first time I saw her, beat the crap out of Flint after he tried to hit on her, wasn't even a fair fight."

Kail's attention then suddenly went to his screen noticing a slight change in the corner of his eye.

After a pause Kail spoke up. "Message from the fleet, it's Admiral Hiller."

"Bring it up," Wesker watched the screen flicker on revealing the scarred Admiral. "Hiller what's the news?"

Hiller handed back a data pad before answering. "I have request from a majority of our field commanders, they want to start to pull out, they say the Arvineo's can handle the rest."

Wesker quickly thought it over in his head maintaining his posture. "Tell them to begin to retreat what forces are not in use, all units in the city are to maintain their presence in the area till the mission is complete, no arguements, understood?"

Hiller nodded his head. "Understood, now how much longer can we expect you to take? We can't hold the UN by ourselves during the retreat."

"Should just be a day now, but we'll send our Gundams to support you when we're in range."

"Roger that, Hiller out," the admiral ended as the image disappeared from screen.

Wesker rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand. "UN is going to start giving our guys on the ground a beating once they make contact, they'll need all the help they can get," he said as he turned to Kail. "Get our squadrons that are ahead on the line and tell them to provide air cover for the rest of this mission."

"Yes sir."

Taking out his pocket watch he opened it, staring at the time. There wasn't much time left for they needed to get as many of their troops out alive and disappear and only then would any sort of meeting take place.

**

* * *

**

**Arvineo, February 21, Outskirts of the Presidential Palace**

Viper peered out of the ruined building he and his spotter were in as thunder could be heard from above as lightning traced the sky.

Finally they were given a chance to relax for the moment as fresh troops took their place, now assaulting the Presidential Palace.

"Looks like a massive storm, they better hurry and take the Presidential Palace before the ground starts to turn to mud," his spotter noted as the first raindrops began to fall before he changed the subject. "So how did you end up with us? Never saw or heard of you at all, despite the fact I hear you're an excellent sniper."

Viper turned to his spotter. "I was captured," he answered with those simple words.

His sniper looked at him strangely. "Captured you say? You forced to fight or something?"

"Not forced to fight," Viper replied as he leaned back against the wall. "More like convinced after hearing what they told me, and I believed them."

"Hmph, never heard of us convincing someone after we've captured them," His partner then pulled out his pistol and began to clean it. "So, how did you get caught?"

Viper gave a weak smile. "One the officers of the Rising Phoenix became a target for the Union while undercover awhile back, I was sent to eliminate him." he began, refreshing his memory so that he could continue. "I took up position in a nice area and waited for him to pop out."

"And did he?"

"Eventually after a few hours, he appeared with some other man about some sort of deal I didn't know what it was about, even to this day, just given orders to eliminate him." Viper then dug into his bag, and brought out a broken scope, the lenses were cracked as if a bullet had gone through, but he kept it as a reminder. "Before I could take the shot a round somehow bounced off the ground cracking this scope and forced me to reposition."

His spotter looked up as he continued to clean his weapon. "Let me guess, you got into a waiting game after."

"Not exactly," he said. "I ended repositioning several times, but I never found the sniper once until we ended up moving into the same spot. Both of us didn't know what to do until I decided to fire my rifle only for me to get shot by a pistol. I didn't even realize the other sniper had his hand over his holster till it was too late."

"How did you not notice that, you're a goddamn sniper?" his spotter asked. Noting how snipers are supposed to be observant.

Viper shrugged. "Not my fault, the sniper was trained to quick draw like some sort of cow boy." He stretched his arms and placed his scope away before he then continued on. "I never stood a chance, but luckily they decided to take me in and patch my bullet wound up."

The spotter finally had finished cleaning and placed his pistol away. "And now you're here? Do your superiors know what happened to you?"

"I'm listed as MIA at the moment and I don't plan to reappear anytime soon, ghost reappearing aren't usually without suspicion."

"Too right you are," the spotter then looked outside as the trickle of rain had now turned into a raging storm. "If the weather continues to be like this over the remaining course of the mission I'm never coming back here again."

Viper sighed as he looked out as well. Life for infantry was hell, no matter what you were be it a regular grunt or a sniper, there just wasn't much comfort even with a roof over your head when you're in a foriegn environment.

**

* * *

**

**Pacific Ocean, February 21, Phoenix Carrier en-route to Arvineo**

"What are you doing here?"

Nena eyes opened from resting and she turned to see Helana looking right back at her.

Taking a second to ready herself she then asked her question. "Why did you save me? Out of all people why you?"

Helana groaned as she turned to face the other direction in her bed not giving an answer.

Slightly irritated she asked again only to get the same response.

"Can't you talk to anyone, is that bad that you can't tell anyone anything?" Nena then said.

There was an extremely weak chuckle. "Maybe it was for me, but not anymore," Helana replied back weakly as she turned to look back at Nena. "Last time we talked I wasn't thinking straight once you brought up Sten. I thought it over when you were gone. Life hates me, but I just kept digging a grave for myself." She grunted in slight pain as she moved slightly before continuing. "I hate the world and I still do, but I made things worse and worse by only thinking that there was no hope for me, that life would continue to torment me." She took another pause, momentarily catching her breath. "When I saw you come back aboard, you reminded me of myself, as if there was nothing to live for and then I thought to myself, is that how I was? Our thoughts may be completely different, but we both had one thing in common, we didn't have any point of living on in our lives other than just surviving."

"I still don't get it, why did you save me?" Nena repeated her question.

"Because we all deserve to live, no matter what we've done," Helana gave a slight sigh as if she was reluctant to say those words. "You never even had a life, and even if what you've committed is horrible, you deserve to live so that you can face the consequences like you should." She gave a weak smile, something that she rarely did.

"You're saying we should all be able to live no matter what we've done if we accept the consequences and make them right?" Nena said in surprise. "But what about me, you've seen what I've done, why is it that you think I should deserve to live? Even I ask myself if I should still be here."

"I don't know how I can answer that, but you'll find a reason to live other then surviving if I can then you can also."

"But what are you going to live for?"

Helana gave a pause. "Fix what went wrong in my life and not be put down by what I've gone through. Maybe even see my parents. I rarely ever talked to them myself and I was afraid of the answer they might give, but I've grown up since then and maybe it's not too late to still talk with them."

Nena looked away from Helana as she got up. "That's why you risked your life, for me to make things right?"

"I may not care about you, but it doesn't mean I can sit by and watch someone get killed when you have the chance of saving them. Sten wouldn't do that so I shouldn't either. Maybe if I follow his example things will go well," Helana stated as she closed her eyes. "If you think I'm lying about all of this go ahead, I don't blame you, but that look in your eyes really made me wonder if sticking with the past was a good idea. They just seemed so...unsettling."

Nena didn't answer as she left the room and proceeded to head back up having heard enough for the moment, not to mention give Helana the much needed rest she deserved.


	16. Risk That We Take

**Gundam 00: Phoenix**

**Risk That We Take**

* * *

Author Notes: Sorry about the delay, I've been away on a three week vacation and then SC2 came out so I've been quite busy. Anyways here's the next chapter, and I need some opinions on the characters, like are they too boring, unoriginal, unnatural or something. Anyways enjoy the next chapter, or I hope you can.

**

* * *

**

China, February 21, Chengdu Military District

With a loud echoing shot, Flint instantly stirred from his sleep, his senses on full alert.

He looked towards the door to see fresh red bloodstains against the door's relatively large vision slit, streaks of blood still slowly running down the clear material.

As he got out of his bed, he moved closer to the door and tried to look through the vision slit.

Through the bloodstained view which he had been given, he could see the silhouette of a person who appeared to be speaking with someone from what he could tell from the murmuring between him and several others from behind the door.

The figure then moved closer and a second afterwards the door opened, revealing a dead body on the ground and a small group of people dressed almost exactly like the bases personnel, but there were some noticeable differences upon closer inspection such as colour, positioning of insignias and the material that was used in the fabrication.

"Shadow One, we have retrieved the package, clear to shut off the power, over," the figure infront of him said over his headset.

In that moment all the main lights suddenly went off with only the dim red emergency lighting remaining on to guide their way.

The figure infront then offered his hand to him. "C'mon, we're here to get you out of here. Rising Phoenix ain't going to let you rot. Your Gundam is just too valuable to leave behind, and you're the only one who can pilot it."

"Right," Flint replied simply as he grabbed the man's hand and got up before proceeding with them.

One of the members was near the body searching for something although after a moment he didn't seem find what he had been looking for.

"This guy's only armed with a taser and pepper spray, no weapon," he told them.

"We'll get him one later," the leader replied as he signalled for the man on his left the take point.

Going through a large door out of the cell block, the group entered a series of passage ways, with the man upfront carrying a digital map leading the way.

"Didn't think people would actually try to rescue me from this place," Flint said the group took a pause near the edge of the hallway that separated into two different directions.

"We're probably stupid for even trying this, we'll be lucky if _we_ get of here," one of them replied, clearly referring to him and his group, not Flint.

A muffled shot then echoed through the hallways, one of his rescuers had fired off a single round from his silenced SMG with the sound of something collapsing onto the ground with a hard thud.

The shooter then gestured for them to move down the corridor he faced, "Target down," he said in a low voice. "You, grab his weapon you'll need it."

Flint instantly knew it meant him, for he was the only one unarmed, as he let the others move up first before he searched the body to find a handgun in its holster and checked to make sure it the weapon was fully loaded for he couldn't carry any ammunition with his current clothing, he didn't even have pockets. The handgun at least made him feel abit more secure now that he had a weapon.

As he caught up he wondered how were they going to get him out of here, the entire base may be in confusion for the moment, but it wouldn't be long before every soldier here would be hunting for them and if they got caught they would probably be killed.

Two more silenced shots were then heard with the same result as before, another dead body, allowing them to move on.

The hallways and corridors they continued through seemed like forever to Flint, until it opened up to a large room, with the front door wide open exposing the view of the outdoors.

"I don't remember the front door being open before, I'm pretty sure we closed it" the man upfront stated.

"Guards must be heading in the make sure none of the prisoners-" the other immediately stopped talking as the sounds of boots against the paved floor got louder.

Four guards came out from a nearby room along with another four from the opposite direction. Immediately they could be heard speaking in Chinese, but Flint could easily tell they were discussing the situation, by their body language and gestures.

The eight guards then, after about a minute or so, once again separated and headed into separate hallways, leading into other areas of the prison, most likely the less secure areas that required power to run.

"Should we go?" Flint heard one ask in an uneasy voice.

The leader gestured for the two members in the rear to move up as they walked past Flint with their weapons lowered trying to remain unsuspicious.

The two managed to walk through without seeing anyone as one of them signalled for them to move up.

When they caught up they immediately exited through the front door.

Immediately Flint felt the warm air press against his skin, and already it made him uncomfortable as it got warmer and warmer, but fortunately the sun wasn't up. As took a quick look around, he already he was being left behind as he saw everyone get inside a small, wheeled, personnel transport which the guards had left behind.

"C'mon get inside; we're heading to reunite you with what makes you so valuable," the driver called out as Flint quickly caught up and entered, taking a seat in the back.

Slamming the door Flint then looked at the driver, "I take it you found my Gundam?"

"We have, now just hold on, the longer we stay here the more trouble we're in." the driver replied stepping on the pedal as the vehicle accelerated forward down the paved road past numerous building ranging from small barracks to large munition depots.

Seeing such a large of a base, Flint wondered how anyone would actually get out once the entire garrison got their act together and were put on full alert, any entrances were going to be covered, and he doubted his rescuers had an escape plan aside from gunning through one of the entrances.

"So how do you plan to get out of here?" Flint asked curiously.

The leader gave a very weak hesistant chuckle, "Well aside from booking it out of here, we don't have one, which is kind of embarassing," came the reply as the way Flint thought it might have come out. "You wouldn't mind helping us escape right? I mean you'll be flying a Gundam and that should be the only thing we need since we're more worried about mobile suits then foot mobiles."

"Well I don't want to be in debt to you guys, or be responsible for your deaths so I'll do it," Flint replied with a nod and a grin.

"Thanks," the leader said gratefully as he looked back out of the windshield.

_Now if I can get in my Gundam I'll be sure things will go well for all of us, or I hope,_ Flint thought as the vehicle continued to race down the road towards what, as man he had just spoken to said, made him valuable to Rising Phoenix.

**

* * *

**

Pacific Ocean, February 21, Phoenix Carrier en-route to Arvineo

Wesker stared at a set of papers that were handed to him moments ago and already he was wondering what to do about the subject they presented.

"Sir you seem to be having trouble making up your mind, is it something important we should all know about?" Cray started as he passed by Wesker's seat to retake control of the ship from the autopilot.

"It appears a large group of Arvineo radicals want to join our cause. Knowing them they would bring quite a few impressive skills to the table considering the Arvineo elite are feared, but the thing is I don't know whether to trust them or not. "

"That's always a problem with getting more people," Kail said in a low tone. "No point in accepting the transfer if these men are just going to stab us in the backs later on, should worse come to worse I would prefer to die during a large scale-battle then be assassinated."

"Yes Kail that's true, but we're going to need more people eventually so that if the UN does something stupid later on and force is the only way to solve the issue. We need that extra manpower to help level the playing field and replace our dwindling numbers. Our troops are good, but they're still only human and not gods of the battlefield," Wesker replied back as he placed the papers aside. "Luckily, we still got some time left to think on it and if these people truly want to join us they'll probably follow us out during our withdraw from the continent."

"That's if they manage to survive first. I mean the UN does have those GN-Xs and they'll tear through anything that's not a Gundam at medium and close ranges." Cray then brought up.

"True, but let's not get to that," Wesker stated, not needing to know how superior GN-Drive machines could overtake their ordinary counterparts in nearly all aspect. Even the Ace which could put up a _reasonable_ fight wouldn't last long with the only thing going for it being speed and for the moment, numbers.

Kail then spoke up showing his concern about GN-Drive mobile suits, "You know, after this is over we may have to start working on getting weapons that are effective against GN-Drive technology, or the next time we try to do anything we're going to be outmatched. Sure particle disruption pods are good, but we need something that can do damage."

"I'm pretty sure whatever engineers and scientist we have are working on something, but Kail remember after this we'll be having no more full-on assaults, we'll just be watching and see how things in the world go," Wesker assured placing the concern aside. "Maybe the occasional appearance in a fight, but nothing major like this."

Kail gave a weak laugh, "We'll see how that lasts,"

"I hope not Kail," Wesker replied seriously. "The longer we do it the more we break what we're trying to achieve. Hopefully this will be wrapped up before we even get there and all we have to do this pick-up people and then we're good to go."

"Sir," Cray then called out. "ETA to Arvineo eight hours, better tell pilots to get transports ready to go if you're planning on that pick-up."

Wesker nodded his head in acknowledgment, "Thanks for the heads up, I'll get right on, Kail you know what to do,"

Turning back to his console Kail immediately began getting the order out as Wesker began to finish planning out how they were going to help get their people off the continent and out of harm's way.

**

* * *

**

Arvineo, February 21, Outskirts of the Presidential Palace

The resounding explosions in the distance only grew louder as Colonel Renko, stood in a tent near the Presidential Palace using only a simple map and markers on makeshift table to plan out what remained.

His people had just relocated before the UN reached their base of operations, while Rising Phoenix COs fell back with their forces on the outskirts towards their battered fleet. Unfortunately there just wasn't enough time to deny the UN the base, but he hoped this would end before they used it for too long.

The only delays were that loyalist were still strong, their resolve unquestionable, they were fighting to the death which was admirable, willing to die for your own country and its ideals even if it happened to be misguided. In the end he hoped once this ended the remaining loyalist would accept the changes, yet remain loyal to their beloved country and fight with the same unquestionable resolve that they fought with now.

"Sir, 3rd Advanced Infantry Company and the 4th Mobile Company are once again ready for action," one of his people notified.

His hand reached for the two markers and positioned them elsewhere on the map. "Have them deploy to this area of the city to prepare for UN forces, we need more time," he told the man.

With a quick nod the men went outside of the tent to give new orders as Renko also left to see the smoke bellowing from the Presidential Palace in the distance.

The raindrops splattered off his face, the storm continuing with no sign of weakening as if the country itself was crying over the ordeal it has to go through for the Colonel and Rising Phoenix's plan to succeed.

_Necessary evil, but it's for the best, if it's just to protect us from this country and its people from further harm, and our voice will be heard, showing that we do exist._

"Sir," came from behind a voice as the colonel turned to see another officer. "What are our orders once the president has been neutralized, sir?"

"We'll cover the Rising Phoenix's retreat with what people are willing to continue fighting; anyone else is free to leave on their own accord for at the end of our final mission we are officially disbanded, I'll send an announcement to the troops once we've taken the Presidential Palace," Renko replied back as he put his hat on the help shield his head from the rain.

"Understood," the man then took out several papers from a folder he was carrying and passed them to the colonel.

"What's this?" the colonel asked grabbing the papers before he began skimming through the papers that were handed to him.

The other man cleared his throat before he spoke up, "Some troops have been asking to join the Rising Phoenix. In the papers handed to you are a list of names and which units they're from that are requesting transfer to Rising Phoenix command."

"Does our ally know of this transfer?" Renko replied as he spread the papers out in his hands to see a relatively large list of names, larger than he expected.

"We've recently sent a message to their fleet commander, but they haven't decided yet, these are just here that should they accept, then these individuals will be transferred over from our command to theirs."

Renko passed the papers back to the man but kept one of them, "If they want to go they can go, there's nothing else for them after all of this is over, however they will continue to serve under this armies' command till we have disband, understood?" Renko replied as he took out a pen and quickly wrote on the paper he had kept before he handed it to the other man. "Give this to them so they know what I think of it."

"Yes sir, understood, I'll give them this immediately," The man saluted before heading off.

The colonel could only put on a small grin.

_And I thought most of us just wanted to change this country. If these people are heading to the Rising Phoenix for not just then survival then I envy them. Their ideals are much broader then mine, _he thought to himself, about these people who wanted to transfer.

"Sir, Rising Phoenix units have reported they've broken through the defenses and are in the Presidential Palace, men are flooding through the breakthrough they've created," someone then called out from their post near the radio.

Colonel Renko'sgrin only widened at the report. "Good, now let's end this. I personally will see the taking of the Palace, inform the troops this," He then signalled for several soldiers to come with him and they instantly obeyed, ready to lay down their lives for his protection.

"Yes sir!" came a reply as the man got back on the radio reporting the about Renko's status.

The Colonel checked his sidearm before giving a simple nod telling his escorts it was time to move; this would be it, their last act, and after this hopefully the country would change for the better and the people will embrace these changes, even if they would hate him and his troops for it.

* * *

**China, February 21, Chengdu Military District**

The vehicle came to complete halt near a relatively large hanger, the door already opened and another vehicle parked outside as Flint looked to see the Zesus, in relatively perfect condition; it even had its weapons equipped.

It looked like they hadn't managed to take it apart its GN-Drive just yet as it hung overhead held by mechanical arm connected to a nearby mobile platform, still fully assembled and ready to go.

Everyone got out of the vehicle and entered into the hanger to see the first team already there working on making sure the Zesus and all its systems would be good to go. There were also the bodies of several guards around the place and several technicians laying around, it looked like they didn't even know what hit them before they were all killed off.

"What's the status on the Zesus?" the leader of the team asked as he signalled for his people to be on lookout.

"We're just initializing the GN-Drive instalment, the Zesus' systems seem good, and are at one-hundred percent. No bugs or viruses found in the OS," one of them replied still continuing to scan through the station's consoles.

"What about homing devices, you had enough time to check for them right?"

"Negative on that, but our main concern is getting this thing good to go, there's just not enough time to remove it if there is one. This place is going to be flooding with guards if we don't hurry, the power is already back on."

"You okay with that?" Flint was then asked as he nodded his head. It didn't matter if he was tracked or not, the HRL probably knew where he would be going in the first place and he didn't like the idea of leading them to a hidden base.

The sound machinery could then be heard in the hanger as it went to work. The platform carrying the mechanical arm which in turn carried the GN-Drive repositioned itself and began to install the GN-Drive into the Zesus.

"You, get inside and start the Zesus up, it's just about good to go," the station operator told Flint.

The cockpit had already been opened and the line deployed by the crew. Quickly he ran over to his machine grabbed onto line and let it carry him up to the cockpit.

As he got inside he booted the systems up as his surroundings came up on screen. Everything seemed to be fine, including particle output, and levels.

At that moment any sort of cable hooked on to the Zesus instantly disconnected as the two teams on the ground rushed out of the hanger and back into their vehicles.

"Alright you're going to have to help us get out of here," came a voice through the comm.

"Roger that," Flint replied as he moved the Zesus forward towards the exit as he saw the two vehicles begin to race off while gunshots could be heard as the vehicle's occupants returned fire as did the guards who were now storming the hanger.

The people on the ground were instantly sent scurrying away however, as the Zesus entered the air, unable to do anything about it as they waited for support to come up.

As he took flight gaining an overhead view of the area, he kept a small screen zoomed in onto the two vehicles now racing towards the nearest exit.

There didn't seem to be much yet as he continued to scan the area, until he noticed a hanger open up ahead of the vehicles with a Tieren stepping out, followed by another.

"Damn it take those Tierens out!" came a shout as Flint instantly reacted by getting in closer and drew the GN-Carbine and let loose a hail of shots.

The two machines were instantly shredded, as one fell to the ground and exploded while the other just stopped moving completely, dead where it stood.

The vehicles continued pass the destroyed mobile suits as they cleared the hangers.

"Alright we've cleared the hangers we should be okay for now," the leader said to him.

Flint continued to keep an overhead view of the two vehicles, before he then noticed three blips on his sensors coming from behind, out of the from three separate hangers.

Spinning the Zesus around to face the threat, Flint saw three Tieren Type-B quickly hovering over the ground, closing in on vehicles which wouldn't last long once they started shooting. Even if the teams were faster in their wheeled transports, the Tierens could probably keep them in range before they got out.

Quickly he moved in on them a let loose another hail of shots. One of them took several shots to the leg thrusters and was sent tumbling backwards as it lost control of its movement. The other two immediately then began firing at the two racing vehicles instead of the Zesus, picking on easier pray, knowing full well they couldn't do much about a Gundam.

Flint then decided to close in for the kill, in hopes he would draw the attention of the Tierens to himself as the Zesus drew its sword. Within seconds he had closed in and was now infront of both Tierens before he slashed one of the Tierens in half. The remaining Tieren however managed to fire one more shot before the Zesushad closed and finished it with a single swipe from the sword.

"Shit we just lost Shadow One! That ain't good!" came a shout from one of the remaining members.

Flint looked to see one of the vehicles had flipped over forward and was now upside down in flames, there wasn't even a sign of whoever had been inside, all that could be seen from the inside were the flames that continued to consume the entire vehicle.

_Eh, let's hope I keep rest of them safe I owe them that much if not more,_ Flint said in his mind as he once more focused on keeping the remaining team alive. "C'mon Flint you can do better," he then muttered to himself refocusing on the task at hand.

"We're just about out, but there's a gate in the way, crashing through it is going to tear this vehicle's top off and our heads. Can you stomp on it for us and clear the guards?" the leader asked him who didn't seem affected by the loss, but then again survival was at top priority for anyone at the moment trying to escape.

"I've got it, time to show them a bit of fear," Flint replied as the Zesus raced ahead of the vehicle.

As he approached overhead, he began to descend upon the metallic gate like an angel of death. Instantly the gate had been flattened while guards were sent panicking, running away for their lives as the Zesus then lifted off just before the team passed straight through the wreckage with just a slight bounce.

Everything seemed clear to Flint, before he noticed a Tieren outside of the base which and aimed its gun at the vehicle, ready to fire, however Flint had already picked up on it and appeared right infront of the Tieren and slashed its cannon off before knocking it down onto the ground with the Zesus.

"Too slow," Flint stated as the Zesus then darted off once more

"Thanks for the help, we should be able to make it the rest of the way without you," a call came as Flint watched the team drive away from the military base while he then took off towards the east, hopefully to meet up with the others and surprise them that he escaped.

**

* * *

**

Pacific Ocean, February 21, Phoenix Carrier en-route to Arvineo

Inside her room Nena just stared at the mirror looking straight into her own eyes. While the wrappings around her arm were undressed, no longer being any use with the wounds healed.

They definitely didn't seem to have much life in them and they easily gave the appearance that something troubled her, which was all too true.

She even didn't know if she saw her own image in the mirror or someone else's. Is this her, a depressed girl who didn't even know what to do about the mess she had gotten herself, but showed concern for the crimes she had committed or could it be the impulsive, but bright eye and happy one that didn't know what she was doing or just didn't care most of the time, even when people's lives were at stake?

Either way, both didn't do any good for her; one just had trouble living with herself while the other made living hard for others and didn't regret a damn thing.

She didn't want to be either, especially not the depressed one, but the feelings of remorse and regret begged to differ, making living hard for her since she had to spend nearly every waking second regretting her actions, yet she didn't want to forget them completely and become what she had been before to later commit another atrocity which would just repeat entire cycle all over again and then everyone would definitely no longer trust her, probably not even anyone here.

If only she could actually live with it, yet still remain happy and cheerful. Being dragged down by it would probably screw up any chance of a normal life if they decided to let her go.

'_you'll find a reason to live other then surviving, if I can then you can also,_' those words Helana said were repeated in her head as Nena wondered if she could actually find one.

_Would Celestial Being ever let me be a part of them after what I've done. They don't have to like me, but atleast I hope I can help somehow and maybe actually deserve to be called the title of Gundam Meister,_ she wondered since the Rising Phoenix would probably lay extremely low after this.

Gundam Meisters, to think that she and her brother could be called that, especially the way they did things, interventions were one thing, but utter annihilation was something completely on its own and caused more of an outrage then getting people to realize maybe they need to put aside differences and just stop fighting. Even the Rising Phoenix actions were more explainable at the moment, even radicals were joining in so atleast they had some support for their actions.

Could the world even accept someone like her to reform and change? If anything, she needed to make it up to the people that have died because of her, especially that girl she saw at the memorial.

If Celestial Being could accept her it would be a start and regain their trust would be all the better and make her feel that she could actually atone for her sins, but that seemed far away, and they needed to meet up first and then they'd have to accept her.

A knock at the door abruptly ended the subject of Celestial Being. She took one last look at herself before she let out a sigh and then turned around to answer the knocking at her door.

When she opened the door she saw one of the crew members right outside in the hallway.

"Captain wants you on the bridge immediately," he informed her.

"About what," Nena asked wanting details.

"Didn't say, but if you'll excuse me," he replied back with a slight respectful nod before he left.

She wondered what the captain wanted, he only called them up for important matter at most, something must be up which probably means they'll be heading out again.

After the short trip down the hall and up the lift she entered into the bridge, with the captain signalling her to come over to his area. She saw Daveral was already there and he looked like quite happy, something good must be happening.

"You've got to look at this," Daveral said as he turned to face a screen onboard the ship.

To her surprise she saw Flint's image on the screen and he could be seen with a wide smile on his face.

"Hey guys, you surprised to see me?" he asked, jokingly though, since everyone on the bridge was obviously surprised to see his face.

Daveral let out a small laugh before he let out the first reply, "Flint what the hell did you do to get out, beat every guard up with your bare hands?"

"Well I did have some help," Flint replied with a smile.

"Just got the report two teams entered and managed to get him out, although one didn't make it out in during the escape, but their sacrifice won't be forgotten," Wesker then stated to her and Daveral.

"Well they were helpful unitl, I had to help them out, I only wish I could've gotten all of them out," Flint's face then went into a serious manner. "Now, I think I'll need help getting back to the carrier if I want to get back in one piece," he told them also to their surprise.

"Why is that?" Daveral asked, knowing something wasn't right if Flint requested help in one of the fastest and most agile Gundams they had. "Even if you do encounter resistance you could probably fly right past it."

Flint hesitated for a second figuring out what to say. "Well... I think I may be tracked, they told me there wasn't enough time to check the entire machine before I got out, just the OS and main systems. If that's true the UN is going be ready to intercept. The Zesus can't go flying into a shit storm unsupported, right?"

"Oh that's just great, if it's not a virus it's a homing device," Everyone heard Kail mutter with his hand rubbing his forehead.

Wesker sighed as the good news then took a turn for the worse before he turned to Nena and Daveral, "Daveral, Nena, I need you two to head out and escort Flint back here safely if he's actually being tracked, I don't want to take any risk over this. I'll attempt to get Willard and his men to also help; we can't afford to lose the Zesus and Flint twice."

"But that's past the UN fleet, they'll probably intercept us before we even reach him," Nena said as she pointed out the Zesus' location on another screen and where the UN fleet was.

That scared her the most if they were heading out, to reach Flint they had to go over the fleet, and they weren't going to take kindly for them to pass through not to mention they would be outnumbered if they got into a fight. Even if they did take a safer route away from the fleet, mobile suits would likely go in after them while they were meeting up with Fint.

"I guess we'll have to do it anyways," Daveral replied to her before he turned to the captain, "When should we leave? I'm eager to get my friend home."

"The Zesus won't be in range for a couple of hours," Kail stated in a tired voice. "That'll give us some time to prepare and finish any remaining repairs on the Gundams. I doubt the UN will stray far from their fleet with Willard and his boys around."

"That's right, but they need to leave when repairs are all complete, they could be possibly sending a team after him right now," Wesker said back. "The longer we wait the more trouble he'll probably get into."

"Hey I don't get myself into that much," Flint said slightly offended.

"More then you think you do," Daveral replied back to his friend honestly.

Flint stared back at Daveral, not seemingly happy that his friend didn't trust him. "C'mon Daveral having I gained your trust about this yet?" Flint had raised arm, his hand clenched in front of him.

"Nope,"

Wesker then cut in between the two's conversation to give orders. "Daveral, Nena, try to avoid as much contact as possible, but if you have to engage then do it, we can't lose more then we gain during this, understood?" Wesker then told her and Daveral, she and him nodded. "Flint take the route we're sending you, it'll minimize contact with the enemy fleet, but it will take longer to meet up with them."

"I got it," Flint replied with a thumbs up.

The captain then dismissed the two to get ready as Nena wondered if the white Gundam would appear again. If he did she just hoped the UN wasn't on his side so their would be more distractions for him and then maybe the risk of going out will be worth it.


	17. Meeting Battle

**Gundam 00: Phoenix**

**Meeting Battle**

**

* * *

**

**Arvineo, February 21, UN transport fleet**

Onboard one of the carriers that was left relatively unscathed by the Rising Phoenix's daring raid, recently out of surgery Colonel Sergei Smirnov watched a red blip on the digital map that headed towards the continent.

This became all too familiar, they just couldn't seem to hold onto a Gundam long enough to analysis its GN-Drive or get anything useful from it. The one that they had captured had its GN-Drive missing and nothing useful had come of the Gundam yet.

"At least they were smart enough to keep tags on captured equipment," Sergei commented as slowly got up, giving a slight grunt as his leg ached, still recovering from his injury.

"Shouldn't we send a team out now sir to intercept?" someone asked, only for Sergei to shake his head in response.

"Soon, we just need it to come a little closer to us, and then we'll overwhelm it and recapture it. If not, we'll just leave the GN-Drive intact for our techs to study,"

"Sir, target is changing its flight path, looks like it's taking a detour to avoid us," a report then just came in as the red blip had begun to move off its predicted course.

Sergei then turned to the ship's captain. "How many mobile suits you think your ship can spare?"

Already the captain seemed to know what Sergei wanted. "Probably about a third of all mobile suits onboard," the captain replied, in a polite yet questioning tone, "but what do you plan to do with them? Clearly our ships compliment would be much more suited towards the fighting inland."

"True, but we need all we can get. If they decide to send escorts out we need machines that can intercept while the GN-Xs are off trying to recapture this machine. We'll also need them to force the machine to where we want it with missile barrages that currently only ordinary mobile suits have,"

He couldn't let that machine get too close to the continent or they were most likely going to stir up a hornets' nest. The enemy still currently dominated the skies over the country, for the Aces have returned to once again watch over the area and the radicals didn't make things easier with their mobile suits and anti-air defenses.

"Understood, you'll have those mobile suits for your operation," the captain acknowledged, who quite liked the idea of pinning down the enemy into their area of choosing. "Any other carriers taking place in this as well?" he then asked.

"I've managed to get one other group to pitch in, offering relatively the same amount of ship's complement," he answered back. "Now," Sergei began as he turned to one of the bridge hands, "what's the progress on our forces inland?"

A second, large screen to the movement and positions of their forces inland, showing his troops right at the edge of the city with more coming up to reinforce.

"Mobile suit and infantry companies have reached the city, letting infantry move up first, but it's been a very slow push. The enemy has their own mobile suits and infantry right in the area where we're pushing through, they're heavily dug in," the report came in from the crew member currently monitoring the situation.

"If they are meeting heavy resistance have some of the reinforcing units go around and hit the enemies left and right flank. It'll take longer for them to reach the enemy, but we should be able to put the enemy at a disadvantage, possibly forcing them to retreat. If possible try to get some units to hit their rear flank if there aren't too many troops to reinforce their position, we can't afford to get bogged down in a single area," he ordered which immediately then began to get out to the troops in the field.

For several minutes work went on as usual on the bridge before the captain then finally spoke up. "Will you be heading out to recapture the Gundam as well?"

Immediately he thought whether if he should go out to see the plan go through or stay onboard to maintain command of the operation. Both were important, but his decision leaned more to staying onboard at the moment. "I'm still thinking on that. I'm leaning towards staying onboard and making sure we end this conflict as quickly as possible. I may head out, but it depends how well things go here," Sergei then responded back.

Suddenly, on the map several new blips appeared, heading towards the Gundam that they were tracking.

"Incoming enemy aircraft heading towards the target, sir, looks like the escorts that you predicted."

Although the Gundams were much harder to find and detect, he knew they were there. They were going to send the best they could to retrieve such a valuable piece of equipment.

He had, already prepared for the Gundams, however, hopefully their numbers would put them at a disadvantage and if his predictions were correct the situation may be easier to deal with.

"Have mobile suit teams prepare to head out; we need to intercept that machine before they reach it,"

"Guess the plan has to happen much sooner than expected," the captain remarked.

"If we don't we'll lose alot more good soldiers," Sergei simply stated as he sat down. "Now let's hope it actually works."

**

* * *

**

**Unknown Location, February 21**

Ali waited impatiently as he stared a screen which monitored the Zesus. Time was wasting and if the UN got it first, then money was also at stake, he wouldn't get the money if the UN did the work for him.

They, however, had to wait till there were signs of the Rising Phoenix approaching. Everyone, including the UN knew that the Phoenix would send out Gundams to help escort. He doubted the Rising Phoenix would like the secrets of their GN-Drive taken away from them a second time.

He could barely even wait for the fight to come, the money may be good, but even more so, he wanted to test out his new machine to see what it could do. Simulations were one thing, but an actual combat situation was another, in simulations enemies didn't know fear, rage or any other human emotion that could change the way someone fights on the battlefield, compters being unable to distinguish the situation properly. Simulations were useless in his opinion, they rarely ever made the battles even close to what actually happens in the real world.

Essentially an upgraded Zwei, the machine would easily outmatch most other mobile suits once it entered into close combat, which was his preferred way to fight, up close and personal, not hiding in the back and taking shots at long range. Sure fighting at long range made it much less dangerous and not as dirty, but the satisfaction he got from seeing his enemies fall right in front of him made it invigorating. It also was alot more intense and desperate since fighting up close usually made things more dangerous, but what could he say, he enjoyed it.

He didn't care if people called him a warmonger, since he was a merc after all. He made a living off it and most of his life he fought so why stop now when it was now enjoyable to him? The last thing someone would see is him sitting back and living a 'normal' life.

Footsteps he then heard made his head rise, before they stopped. Would it be time to finally head out now?

"So is it time yet, I seriously don't have the patients when I haven't even tested out my machine in combat yet," Ali asked Judgement waiting for the answer.

"It is, Rising Phoenix escorts are approaching the Zesus and so is the UN," Judgement said back. Ali knew the other man didn't seem to like working with him from his tone and he could tell the man's eyes were watching him carefully as if he would do something.

Ali gave a wide grin, "Well let's go then, we can't let them wait forever," he said before he remembered the UN would be getting involved. "What do we consider the UN in all this?" he asked curiously rubbing his chin.

Judgement walked away, but answered his question when he neared the exit into the hanger, "Ribbons, doesn't care what happens to the UN forces as long as Gundams go down as planned," Judgment said before he then exited into the hanger to prepare for launch.

His grin widened even more; it looks like he would get all the testing his machine needs and all the opponents he could find.

He cracked his knuckles before grabbing his helmet, eager to get to the fight that would commence.

_Time for the Ares to show what it's got and see what this glourious weapon can do_, he said to himself as he began to leave for the hanger and the next battle.

**

* * *

**

**Pacific Ocean, February 21**

Inside the Zesus, Flint continued on his designated course. It had been a relatively quiet trip, but eventually it would end if the UN found him and attempted to recapture what they had just lost.

His eyes continued to switch between looking at his sensors and his visual screen, making sure there was no sign of activity on either.

_I wonder how many mobile suits they'll be sending after_, he wondered to himself. Ordinary mobile suits could just overwhelm him, especially at range since the Zesus lacked anything heavier than its carbine while the GN-Xs would put up quite a fight at either range thanks to their rifles and sabers. If they all hit him at once he didn't know how he would get out of that mess without help. Thankfully the others were on their way so they would hopefully get here before he got beat up too bad.

A small beeping sound notified him of something as he looked to see several blips closing in on the Zesus from all sides.

Readying himself for the upcoming fight, the Zesus drew its sword and raised its shield, but continued forward. _I need to break out of this, can't allow them to hit me from all sides, _he thought.

Moving forward, his sensors then notified him about incoming missiles as he saw smaller and faster moving targets appear by the dozens if not hundreds before the mobile suits began to pull away, likely to avoid friendly fire should the missile miss.

"Shit, definitely in trouble here," he murmured to himself as the first wave of missiles raced towards him.

The Zesus began to evade the incoming missiles, while trying to find cracks in the barrage to try and continue forward, but for every missile that he dodged two more came right at him from a different direction forcing the Zesus to either use its GN-Field or delay its advance, out of the surround.

He gritted his teeth as his Gundam was forced to take damage from a missile that had struck him which rattled the inside of the cockpit. _If I can survive this I'll hate what they'll throw at me next, _he just knew once this ended something worse would be hitting him, every mobile suit out there or a squadron of GN-Xs would be gunning for him, either way it would be worse than a barrage of missiles.

With a quick slash of the Zesus' blade, several missiles were detonated prematurely before reaching their intended target as the Zesus then dropped down right near the surface of the ocean the rippling waves nearly touching the Zesus.

Missiles that were coming towards him seemed to lose track of their target as they continued on, but the missiles behind him still continued to chase him, but the gap between the Zesus and the missiles widened.

It looked like he would get away out of the surround at this rate since the only missiles that were dangerous to him were the one behind as the one upfront had passed by, but several bright red particle beams forced the Zesus to once again evade as he saw a small team of three GN-Xs race towards him.

_Damn it guys you better get here fast, or I'm toast,_ he tightened his grip around the control as he tried to race past them.

A another small missile barrage abruptly ended that attempt almost immediately as it forced him to evade again, he climbed upwards before then rapidly coming back down so the missiles may lose track of him, but the GN-Xs had opened fired making evasive manoeuvres all more difficult.

"Son of a bitch, looks like I'll have to fight my way out of this if these guys are just going to sit around and launch missiles at me all day," he said to himself as he plotted a direct course towards the three GN-Xs.

Whether the odds were against him or not, in his mind it currently was the only choice. He would get out of here alive or in pieces; he would not let them have possession of his machine once more.

* * *

Inside his cockpit the Lancaster's cockpit Daveral just watched the sky in case of anything coming up during their rendezvous with the Zesus. The only thing he currently saw were several fighters and the Drei which was slightly further ahead.

There wasn't much light in the sky as dusk began to approach. Thankfully it meant back on Arvineo they could get transports in under the cover of darkness get people out.

The Lancaster moved much faster than usual which Daveral quite liked as it allowed his machine to keep up. The large heavy shield had drastically been reduced in size not nearly as tall as the mobile suit anymore. It was about time this modification went in, since the shield felt nearly useless against more agile opponents.

"So, you happy about doing this to see Flint again?" Nena asked him.

"A little bit, although I may hate him if things turn out badly on the way back," Daveral replied back.

"Well you seem happier at least, just about a day ago you were crying how you weren't good enough and that the team was falling apart," Nena reminded him of what he said with a slight giggle.

"If I can do this, I'll be a bit happier with myself and maybe I'll regret saying those words," he said back as he gave a small smile.

Nena gave a sigh as she then replied, "I hope so, we don't need everyone to be depressed," Clearly referring to herself. "Although I did managed to talk to Helana, I think I may actually get along with her once she can actually get up or not be at risk by rage."

This was something he didn't really expect to hear, he didn't even think she was actually telling the truth. "Really?" he said as the smile disappeared and he gave her an odd look.

"Said she wanted to change, saying clinging onto the past wouldn't do her any good," Nena stated.

"Good for her, maybe she'll also get along with the rest of us then," Daveral said, _Things may be going abit fast, but hopefully we can all make up for it. I just hope mom and dad's faith is well placed in me._

Most of the talk he had with his parents was about how he needed to see how the good outweighed the bad in the end and that after this ended things would change. They also clearly stated that the human emotions that made this extremely hard to accomplish was just normal, but the world would sort it out in the end like it had done for centuries and they would adapt to the changes.

It, however, wasn't enough to entirely change his view on the matter, but it did make the outcome slightly more positive and talking to his parents was nice after quite a long period of silence.

Suddenly a message came from Willard and from the tone of his voice it didn't sound good.

"Look out, we've got mobile suits closing on the Zesus' position from what were getting on the long-range sensors, looks like they're going to try to contain him to a single area," Willard told everyone before continuing, "Even worse we've got incoming enemy mobile suits, looks like they're going to try and hold us off till they get the Zesus. You don't mind if we go ahead and intercept while you continue on? I'm sure he prefers some help now then no help at all."

"Roger that," Daveral responded accordingly as he saw the fighters break off, moving to engage. "Nena you heard him, we continue on," he then told her as she nodded her head in response.

"Don't worry we'll take care of them before you know it, just don't get into too much trouble," Willard then said, "Alright boys, let's do this."

A cheer came from his squadron through the comm. system before he already began noticing missiles immediately being launched from his sensor. Most likely to score the first kills and draw attention.

The two Gundams continued on as a battle soon erupted beneath them as fighters engaged in a dogfight with incoming mobile suits, trying to keep them off the Gundams as long as possible and outright destroying all resistance that opposed the Death Wings so they wouldn't have to worry about stragglers.

"If only this damn thing could go faster," Daveral commented after about fifteen minutes or so about his machine as the Drei and Lancaster continued on moving as quickly as possible, often ending up with the Drei being too far ahead and waiting for the Lancaster to catch up.

"At least you're not as slow as before," Nena replied back slightly irritated as she waited for the Lancaster to catch up once again.

"Well I could go slower if you like," Daveral then looked at his sensors to see where the Zesus was. "He's right up ahead and in trouble from what I'm getting," he stated as he took a deep breath. "Alright here we go, Nena stay close until, I get the first shot off. After that you head in to support Flint while I pick off enemies that pose the most threat," He activated the Lancaster's long range sights and began to zoom in on the enemy while both Gundams began to descend, coming out of the darkness above onto the enemy below.

Locking onto a GN-X that attempted to attack the Zesus from behind, he fired off a single shot as the Drei immediately moved in, signalling that they had joined the battle.

* * *

Soma Peries watched as the two Gundams appeared out of the clouds with a single shot from what appeared to be a long ranged Gundam taking out one of the GN-Xs by surprise.

It felt strange not having the colonel here with her, which had become usual over the many missions she had taken part in, but order were orders and Colonel Smirnov couldn't be on here and commanding people on Arvineo at once.

"Second team move in, the Gundams have appeared as plan, keep the green one distracted. Super Soldier Number 1take Joker and intercept the red one," the order came out as the current commanding officer called her by her call sign.

"Understood sir," she acknowledged without question as the team of four GN-Xs took off towards their designated targets.

Immediately she recognized the machine she was going after was one of the Gundams that they had been chasing before, the machine that could disperse GN-Particles across an extremely large area. It had to been taken down unless they wanted all communications and tracking equipment to become useless.

As the GN-Xs drew closer towards the their target they opened up with a couple of shots, only for a cloud of what almost looked like smoke to be instantly deployed as she watched the particles just disperse into the cloud.

Almost immediately after the particle beams at dispersed a small series of missiles came towards her and her teammate, both of them quickly opening up with the head mounted Vulcans to intercept.

As they shot down the missiles, several bright particle beams then came towards them as the Drei left the safety of the disruption cloud and open fired at the two GN-Xs.

Soma immediately dodged the first incoming shots, and faced where the Drei was, only to see it had gone back into the cloud for safety, making the GN-Xs weaponry useless.

"Sir, target is hiding in what appears to be a gas cloud that disperses particle beams," she said to CO.

Immediately after she sent the message, several Enacts and Hellions swooped in towards the smoke cloud and fired off a barrage of missiles to try and force the Drei out of its protective position.

The first missiles darted into the cloud and there was a moment's pause as everyone waited to see what would happen.

Suddenly from the top of the cloud the Drei emerged with the missiles straying behind it, yet the pilot wasn't even bothering to shoot down the missiles to her surprise.

Immediately she snapped out of her thoughts as her GN-Xs then let loose a series of shots from its rifle at the Drei along with every other machine to try and cause some damage.

Continuing to shoot at the Drei she suddenly noticed the missiles begin veer off course and towards a GN-X instead, that currently engaged the Zesus.

The GN-X must have been marked by something that attracted the missiles towards it as everyone shifted fire towards their own missiles to avoid a friendly fire incident.

"Goddamn it," came a curse from the pilot of the GN-X as the GN-X ripped the jamming pod which had magnetically latched onto it and threw it into the ocean.

Just then the very same GN-X suddenly found the Zesus right up close as it brought its sword up for the killing blow as it the blade began to plunge at the machines torso.

Quickly, Soma took aim and fired several shots at the Zesus forcing it to break off before it could finish its attack, saving the pilot and his machine, if being forced to suffer some damage as a large gash, clearly visible, had appeared with small sparks shooting out from the damage electronic systems.

A mixed squadron of Enacts and Hellions then appeared from behind her and launched another barrage to keep the Zesus from regrouping with its allies as damaged GN-X and its remaining comrade gave chase.

"Good shooting," someone complemented, amazed by the quick reaction time.

"Never mind that, where's the Drei?" Soma began scanning for the Drei, for all she knew it could be coming dangerously close for an attack.

Her sensors instead picked up an energy signature heading right towards her. Her reflexes immediately kicked in as her GN-X handily dodged a long particle beam that had now passed her GN-X.

Another wave of particle beams followed, this time at several Hellions that were instantly punctured by the particle beams sending them either into a raging fireball or spinning wildly out of control.

Looking up she spotted the Lancaster taking shots at them with its beam cannon, where the hell were those GN-Xs that were suppose to distract it? It shouldn't of been able to get shots off like that, unless they've already been able to regroup. Their concentration on shooting down the barrage must have given the Drei enough time to help the Lancaster out.

Her thoughts were correct as she then saw the Lancaster shift it aim towards two GN-Xs that were being tied up by the Drei which continued to fire away with its GN-Handgun to keep the GN-Xs as far back as possible from the Lancaster.

Upon seeing this, she took off towards the Drei and Lancaster as did her allies as the other GN-Xs raced in, while Enacts and Hellions kept their distance, waiting for an opportunity to strike.

A message came through the line as her GN-X fired at the Drei forcing it to evade. "We've got to keep them separated from each other, without support the heavier Gundam will be easy prey for our GN-Xs. We've got the other contained."

Soma's mind focused in on the Drei while she closed the distance between them, firing off half a dozen shots before her GN-X flourished its beam saber and then collided head on with the Drei's own saber.

She just needed to hold it place long enough for her allies to flank it and then hopefully land a fatal blow once she got out of the way.

Neither one of them broke off as their sabers remained connected, both just keeping the other at bay till one of them gave way.

A sudden energy signature however ended the brief struggle as several red particles beams traced the skies between her and the Drei.

"Who fired those shots?" she said out loud, did one of her own allies just try to shoot her down with the Drei? No that couldn't be it, no one would be stupid enough to do that, not the soldiers here.

Everyone, including the other Gundams turned to face where the shots had been fired from to see two Gundams. One was a crimson red colour while the other was white with a barely visible white trim due to the distance. She recognizedthe red one bore a strikingly familiar resemblance to one of the Gundams that they had chased, but the other one, it was nothing she had ever seen before.

"Incoming mobile suits... they're...more Gundams," a surprised voice came, clearly not expecting this at as two machines came into view.

The Rising Phoenix Gundams had already began to regroup during the pause as her superior officer then began to issue orders and regain control of the situation. "All units are to consider them hostile until further notice. Whoever they are they're interfering with _our _operation."

Deciding that the Rising Phoenix couldn't escape as the three machines had regrouped during the confusion, she once more engaged them with her GN-X with others soon following as she could see on a separate screen, the two machines that had appeared tear up UN mobile suits in their path as they kept racing towards both her and the Rising Phoenix Gundams.

Whoever they were they seemed intent on making sure the Gundams didn't escape and that almost no one would be getting out of here alive.

* * *

A gleeful smirk appeared on Ali's face as he impaled an escaping Enact with the Ares' massive blade.

The suit exploded as he flew right through the debris that came from the explosion while he continued to race towards the three Gundams that had regrouped.

He had unfinished business with the girl who piloted the Drei and she undoubtedly remembered him all too well; she would most likely be pissed at him for killing her brothers which hopefully would lead to a reckless charge that would put him at an advantage and once he drew her in close enough, away from the others, he would quickly take her out before that Judgement did and get a nice bonus to his already handsome payment.

Several missiles were launched at him from a squadron of mobile suits that then broke off to avoid him. He could only continue to grin as he raised the Ares' massive GN Buster Sword and allowed it to take the blows.

As he passed through the smoke, the Ares' damage control systems reporting only extremely minor damage that wasn't even worth noticing, he noticed the Legacy had passed him and neared his prey which currently was tied up with a GN-X

The gleeful smirk remained on his face as he closed the distance, passing right by the Legacy which was forced to evade several particle beams from the Lancaster. "Now, be a good girl and die this time," he said to the pilot of the Drei as the GN-X pulled away while he took a swipe with the Ares' sword.

* * *

"Now be a good girl and die this time," was all she heard before Nena dodged the swipe from the Ares before she found herself being attacked by ten GN-Fangs that had been deployed.

Immediately she fired at the closing GN-Fangs, shooting down three of them before she felt herself forced straight back into her seat as the Ares tackled the Drei sending her downwards before the Ares came in for the kill.

"You got another Gundam?" Nena screamed as she looked straight at the Ares in fear as in closed in, immediately having flashbacks of the Zwei preparing for the killing blow.

A short maniacal laugh came from Ares. "Indeed I did, and you get to be the first one to pay for the regeneration surgeries I had to go through." The Ares then prepared to impale the Drei, raising its blade.

"Nena, I got him!" she heard, called out from Flint as the Zesus moved in and intercepted him, blocking his blade long enough for her to regain control of the Drei and pull back.

Immediately the Zesus then backed off the engagement, knowing full well it couldn't last that long under the brute power of the Ares' blade as the Zesus just quickly darted back using its speed to escape the swipe that followed.

As the two machines regroup, Nena felt anger boil up in her. The man who killed her brother was now here to finish the job again. The man who had taken the only family she had, the man that had helped mess up her life; she couldn't bear to see him live after what he had done to her. He had to die no matter what it took.

"You know this guy?" Flint quickly asked, having tuned in on their transmissions.

"Ya," Nena replied before then suddenly charging the Ares in a rage. "He's the guy who killed my brothers!" she screamed as the Drei fired off several particle beams.

The Ares dodged the incoming shots before finding itself being attacked by the Drei's beam saber. "Well its clear you remember me, too bad you won't live long enough to tell everyone who just came back!" Ali mocked as the Ares then pushed the Drei back and sent its GN-Fangs right at her, all at once.

Several shots were fired at the GN-Fangs, sending another one into a fireball, Nena felt the urge the kill him over all else continue to build up as she didn't notice the Legacy Flyer had attempted to flank her.

"Enemy approaching, enemy approaching!" she heard from her Haro, trying to warn her of the impending danger, just barely managing to temporarily snap Nena back to her senses.

Turning around, all she saw was a brilliant, bluish white particle pass between her and the flyer which forced it to veer off course before it could get any shots off.

"Nena, what the hell are you doing, revenge isn't going to solve anything, especially not at this time!" Daveral pointed out harshly as the Zesus covered the Lancaster from the Legacy which attempted to flank allowing the three Gundams to regroup again.

"You don't what this guy has done to my life!" she snapped back as she charged the Ares again leaving the Lancaster to open fire on the incoming GN-Fangs with only aid from the Zesus which tried to slash them out of the air with its beam sabers.

"You'll get yourself killed!" The Lancaster fired off several missiles at the Ares' Fangs trying to keep Nena from getting flanked and killed by her own rage.

Charging forward, the Drei slashed at the Ares with one of its beam sabers, only to be pushed back once more, but this time the Ares slashed the shield pod off the Drei's right shoulder before she had time to react. "It's the only thing I can do to make things right for my brothers; they barely even got to live before he killed them!" The Drei attempted to bring down its beam saber on the Ares only to have it blocked before the Ares surprised her by having a beam saber ignite on its forearm and then attempted to impale the Drei with it.

She saw it coming as she made the Drei pull back before attacking again, managing to fire off several shots at Ares which protected itself with its sword before sending its remaining GN-Fangs on her.

"Just die already!" she screamed as the GN-Fangs attacked from all directions before the Ares' blade once more attempted to cut her down with a single swipe.

The Drei threw jamming pod as an effort to keep the Ares back for a second, most likely not knowing what it was, it cut right through the device with a single sweep allowing the Drei to fire more shots at the Ares. "Keep up your screaming, it won't change anything, you'll be the one to die!" Ali laughed.

She couldn't control herself as she continued constantly charging Ares. "Shut up!" she shouted, agitated by the sound of his voice mocking her.

The Drei continued its chase, even as the UN finally decided to interfere with the fight between the Gundams as GN-Xs and ordinary mobile suit squadron fired everything they had towards where all the Gundams were in attempt to bring them all down at once.

* * *

The Lancaster raised its shield as a volley of fire nearly struck it while the Zesus raised its GN-Field for its own protection.

"She has completely lost it," Flint stated as the Drei continued after the Ares.

"You figured that part out now, look how smart you are! Of course she's lost it!" Daveral rudely replied, which was abit unusual if it weren't for the circumstances, as he continued to watch the Nena pursue the Ares. "She's even cut off communications, to pursue this guy."

A warning immediately then came flashing on his screen, warning him of an incoming mobile suit as he turned to see the Legacy fire several shots at his side. Turning the Lancaster to block the incoming shots, he immediately felt the Lancaster take a hit as Daveral got forcefully pushed forward in his seat.

"Great if the UN doesn't kill us he will!" Daveral let several missiles loose to attempt to push the Legacy back only for them to get shot down by stray, enemy fire. "What happened to its flyer, Flint?" he then asked.

"It's going after Nena now," he heard Flint grunt as the Zesus took a hit. "This is very bad; the only bright side to this is the GN-Fangs are gone."

"Not really a bright side when the every mobile suit is shooting at us!" Daveral remarked as he felt the Lancaster take another hit.

"I'm just saying."

The two made a break in their defense to fire several shots back at their attackers, forcing mobile suits to evade and allowing the two Gundams more room to manoeuvre.

"We've got to get out of here, even if it means leaving Nena behind or we'll all be dead!" Flint then suggested to him as he immediately shook his head.

"No way, this is no exchange, we're all going to get of here together," Daveral then switched the comm. channel to Willard's squadron. "Willard how much longer will it take you to get here, we're in trouble out here and we need help now!" he told Willard as soon as the link was established.

Willard's radio filtered voice finally then responded after a short period of time. "Negative we're way too tied up with these guys, if we don't keep them tied up they'll block off our escape route and were barely managing that. I was forced to call Teller squadron to get out here to help us; there we- shit, I'm cutting the line way too busy at the moment," The line then cut dead.

"That's not good, we're screwed if we don't get help," Flint stated as his Gundam dodged several particle beams from both the Legacy and the GN-Xs. "You got any plan or idea, because I'll take it over just sitting here getting my ass shot at."

In his mind Daveral knew he had to disable Nena's machine if he could get the chance, it was the only way to stop her from getting killed or turning on them if he failed, but the odds of him successfully landing a shot that got knock out the Drei without destroying it and the options he had were extremely limited. It was just too risky to pull off, especially with all the fire that was being directed at them.

Before he could open his mouth, a warning signal went off about massive spike of energy incoming as he turned in the direction to see a massive radiant particle blast just trail through the UN forces, scattering them lest they want to be vaporised.

Seeing pinkish hue of the particles and the massive burst that was created, it meant only one thing, the Virtue was here.

He didn't have time to rejoice, however as the Legacy continued to fire away at him with its beam rifle, until the Zesus moved in, to intercept the Legacy.

"Great, just what the hell did we get ourselves into?" he murmured, everyone seemed to be drawn here, the UN, them, Nena's killer, the unknown Gundam that had attacked them, and even a member of Celestial Being.

This just seemed all abit too much, with everyone here at once, but at least he could now finally do something as he turned the Lancaster towards where the Ares and the Drei were battling and then moved in. Hopefully he could get Nena out of there before she got herself killed by her own feelings.


	18. End Before the Beginning

**Gundam 00: Phoenix**

**End Before Beginning**

**

* * *

**

**Pacific Ocean, February 21**

Judgement watched the massive particle beam cut a swath through the UN forces. The brilliant particles told only one thing, Celestial Being had arrived.

Another loose end he would have to tie up to complete the plan, but he would get the satisfaction of completing not only his main objective, but also the retrieval of a true GN Drive, surely Ribbons would be pleased with such a prize.

Quickly he engaged the Lancaster, however, due to its relative closeness. As he closed in, the Zesus suddenly appeared to defend its long range counterpart from the Legacy.

Beam sabers collided before the Zesus attempted a swipe with its physical blade forcing the Legacy to back off before its releasing a pair of GN-Fangs to help support the Legacy.

Judgement quickly moved his Fangs into position where they would keep the Zesus occupied as he drew out his beam rifle and began to take shots at the Gundam, keeping the Zesus away from its optimal combat range and forcing it to evade.

On his screen he saw another massive series of particle blast erupt out from the distance while warning systems had went off warning him about the incoming particle burst that headed straight for him.

Quickly he evaded it as the particle blast passed right by him as he turned to see the Virtue now in sight range of his Gundam.

"So Tieria Erde has come out of hiding," Judgment noted as he looked to see the Zesus coming right at him, with its GN-Field blocking several blast from his Fangs. "Maybe it's time to move into a better position and deal with the main target before I deal with them," he then muttered to himself as he took off towards the Drei which was going after the Ares with multiple particle beams being traded between the two.

The Zesus continued to chase him like an annoying pest as he raced after the Drei, passing straight by the Lancaster which had taken the liberty to take shots at his partner and the Legacy's Flyer. Quickly he fired several shots at the Lancaster as he passed it forcing it to cease fire and evade.

As he was about to strike with the Legacy's beam saber he had the flyer reattach to the Legacy, it wouldn't be any more use alone and he couldn't risk sending more Fangs out just yet. Not with the shots that were flying around from the UN and the Gundams. Even if the UN had scattered they would quickly regroup and would once again try to take them all done. He only hoped the Rising Phoenix Gundams and Virtue would be more of a threat then they were and could delay them even if they didn't last long.

The Legacy then stroke with its beam saber, the beam ready to slash right across, through the Drei. Nena, however had saw it, and evaded most likely due to Quantum Brainwaves they both had.

Just then the Ares rammed the Drei, throwing it back as he then prepared for another strike, closing the distance between the two machines in record time.

If he and Ali could maintain relative closeness to the Drei, the Virtue and Lancaster's heavy firepower would both be negated and useless, leaving only the Zesus which he could think they could deal with once it decided to enter the fray.

As the fight continued his assumptions were correct as both the Lancaster and Virtue, which was now beside the Lancaster, both being forced to cease fire at them and instead, at the UN who tied them up as linear cannon fire, particle beams, and missiles laced the air around them.

"Bring it on brats, I'll take you all on and still have time to kill the rest of you!" He heard through the comm. from Ali as he saw the Zesus duelling with the Ares before the Drei then suddenly rushed in forcing the Zesus to evade as Nena didn't seem to even care if that Gundam was her ally or not.

Maybe Ribbons had the right idea of giving him them man as a partner, his skills helped and he definitely made the Drei's pilot go into a rage, she was only targeting him at the moment. Hopefully she wouldn't snap out of it and regain her sense of judgment till they had finished her off.

He began to murmur to himself as he watched the Drei continued to attack the Ares while he moved in on the Zesus, _"_Humans even with innovator like capabilities; they're just too caught in their own emotions, clouding their own judgment without realizing it, a fools choice, especially in battle. This is why we must take control and guide humanity, or people's feelings will bring this world to ruin."

As he finished, the blade of the Zesus collided with the beam saber of the Legacy. The Zesus, clearly having the upper hand as its blade push the saber of the Legacy back. To counteract this, Judgment had two Fangs on his Gundam's arm activate and fire at the Zesus.

The Zesus however noticed it and activated its GN Field moving just far enough to activate it right in his face, forcing him to back off he didn't want his beam saber to suddenly deflect off leaving him open just long enough for the Zesus to strike or be hit by his own particle beams.

'_All the Legacy's weapons use GN Particles and this GN Field completely negates it, I doubt I can overwhelm it before I run out of particles,' _he noted as the Zesus then once again closed in to strike.

At this rate Ali would be the one to take down the Drei, his prey would be lost to a human, and he couldn't let that happen, but with this Gundam in his way how would he deal with the Drei?

Disconnecting the flyer was out of the question, the Zesus would then easily be able to chase him down, even if the flyer did something. He couldn't do it himself till he dealt with this machine, leaving only the option of using GN Fangs, but it was risky. Fangs were easily downed, if he wasn't careful he could lose them all. The only choice would be to move closer to the Drei and Ares and hope they could trade opponents. It was a gamble since the Drei could still be downed by the Ares, but he just had to risk it. He couldn't let the Drei get away, not before the other two Gundams manage to beat back the UN.

It wasn't his emotions driving him unlike humans, but it was the fact he was an Innovator made to carry this out and the weight it carried. Even if it was his emotions, it wasn't impairing his judgement on the battlefield. He had complete control over his actions, and nothing would change that.

Deploying a pair of Fangs as distractions, he bolted off towards the Drei, taking the chance that he may not be the one to finish it off, but if he could at least aid in its destruction, he could feel partially fulfilled even if he had to bear the weight of failure.

* * *

Daveral could only take cover behind the Lancaster's shield as a hail of shots came towards him from the UN.

"Tieria, why the hell are you here, you got a beacon to find us when we're in trouble?" he said as he tried to see where Nena and Flint were through his limited field of vision from behind the shield. He already knew the pilots name, Nena had told him awhile ago.

"I came here for the Gundam you fought against, but it seems he's now being assisted by the man who killed Lockon," Tieria replied back as he narrowed his eyes. It was clear the name Lockon he had mentioned was a friend or at least another Gundam Meister as Daveral noticed Tieria's voice had a hint of anger in it.

"You sure he's the guy that killed one of you Gundam Meisters?" Daveral asked before he was rattled around by a hard hit from a missile.

"I'm positive," Tieria replied back, "this man has destroyed many lives, not just Nena's."

Daveral sighed and groaned, "Why do people who do terrible things get weapons like these and have to be good with them?" he muttered to himself.

The guy Nena was fighting killed a Gundam Meister, which just made things a whole lot worse for them. He doubted they could take him on, unless they all went for him, but the other Gundam made that difficult as did the UN.

"Tieria, you better not get any ideas of vengeance, that's the last thing we need here," Daveral then said. He didn't want to have to try and get two people out of their own mess due to their strong feelings against this man.

Tieria nodded back acknowledging it, "I'll try to restrain myself, but the other machine is what I'm more concerned about. I need to know where it came from, if we could capture it-"

"No way," Daveral immediately cut Tieria off with a shout, "I'm here to get my team out not to capture a Gundam. Information isn't useful if we don't survive to send it."

There was a moment's pause before a counter response from Tieria, "We just need to clear the UN forces out and then we can focus on capturing the enemy machine. The UN will be forced to retreat if their numbers continue to dwindle. Besides, I doubt our machines can outrun them even if we did manage to back off," he replied back coolly.

He wanted to say no, and just get everyone out of here, but maybe Tieria's plan could go along if they did clear a few more mobile suits. A considerable amount of mobile suits have been destroyed already and maybe just a few more would force a retreat. He then realized Tieria was right about the fact that both the Lancaster and Virtue were relatively slow compared to other Gundams, retreating with long-range support units was asking for trouble against fast moving opponents, especially ones that focused on close range combat.

"Fine, we'll do things your way," Daveral answered back as he lowered the Lancaster's defensive shield and began to open fire, starting with a barrage of missiles to force the UN forces to intercept. "But if _they_ run away, we're not chasing after them."

"Understood," Tieria acknowledged back.

The Virtue then fired its GN Bazooka and GN Cannons, scattering UN forces once more with a handful of missiles breaking through during the brief silence of the UN's guns. A mobile suit or two were shot down as plumes of smoke signalled their death as they fell out of the sky.

_Flint, Nena, you better not get yourselves killed before we can come in to help,_Daveral then opened upped with every weapon the Lancaster had to try and force the UN to back off as fast as possible. Every second he wasted was another his team was put at risk and he couldn't afford this to go on any longer.

**

* * *

**

**Arvineo, February 21, Phoenix Carrier**

Time slowly continued to tick away from Wesker's pocket watch, every second making the crew more on edge.

The Gundams just haven't reported back yet, they had most likely gotten into trouble and their sensors had lost track when Willard's team broke off to engage, most likely due to UN jamming equipment.

"I hope they make it all back," Kail said in a slightly worried tone. "We didn't send them to get killed out there."

Wesker nodded his head in response. "I know how you feel, but we can't worry too much we still have other matter to attend to," he then turned to one of the crew. "Status on the evacuation?" he then asked, trying to not think about what may have transpired.

"First set of transports have just headed out, ETA to the evac point, thirty minutes. Two squadrons are providing escorts for them," came a quick report.

"Alright let's make sure the UN does not pinpoint where evac point is," Wesker began as he brought up a digital layout of the region. "When our forces pull out make sure enemy forces are kept away from the site or we can expect enemies to trace the transports. They likely know we're in the region thanks to our Gundams, so let's not give them anymore help in finding us, understood."

The same crewmember had already gone to work on sending it down to their forces; in a matter of moments the message was sent and orders were likely going to be quickly passed down with the takeover of the palace imminent.

"Message sent sir," said the crewmember when he had finished.

"Good," Wesker then turned to Kail. "Get me contact with Hiller I need to quickly discuss on how we're going to get the fleet out of this mess."

Kail nodded his head as he contacted the proper channel and in a matter of moments, Wesker had the admiral's image up on screen.

"Admiral Hiller, I doubt we've discussed this so," Wesker took a slight pause before he said anything. "How exactly do you plan on getting your fleet out of there? If you move from your location, the fleets in the Atlantic will be all over you."

"That's exactly the problem that we've been trying to figure out," Hiller answered back. "Even with the stealth systems the _Draven's_ carries, I doubt we can hide from the watchful eyes of the UN now. You got any useful suggestions that we might use?"

"Well," Wesker started as he brought a map on his screen which was now linked to the_Draven's _main screen allowing them to see the plan he had in mind. "I don't know if this will work but, if it succeeds we might save more people during the retreat."

"And that would be?" the admiral asked, all ears to what he had to say.

Wesker then hit a button that had the projected map that made the colour red begin to spread in all direction at specific areas on the map. Each reddened area covered a considerably large area, more than enough to mask more than anything could detect.

"I have one Gundam that emits large quantities of GN Particles over an area which will block out all forms of communication and detection. The Gundam will be deployed in multiple areas to set the stealth field up to confuse the enemy and hopefully, force them into areas away from us, to maintain communications with one another. It should last long enough for you to safely pass through undetected." Wesker suggested as everyone had their eyes on their main screens as an arrow then appeared which signified the fleet's course.

Hiller rubbed his chin as he thought the plan he had suggested over, "Hm, I hope you properly calculated the range of the GN Stealth Field, one mistake and we could go blind and deaf. Our equipment is good, but that many GN Particle being dispensed into an area will completely overwhelm any countermeasures we have. I doubt we will get lost, but any sort of fight that comes up and we'll be completely disorganized, and numbers currently don't favour us."

Wesker then leaned forward in his seat and looked at Hiller in a severe manner. "That's why I'm _suggesting_it, it's all I have right now till I think of something better, and it could be completely useless if our Gundams don't return the mission to escort the Zesus."

Hiller simply gave a sigh as he then spoke, "Well the suggestion is better then what we can come up with. Dispersing the fleet was an idea, but too many of the remaining vessels are important, and without escorts, the remaining carriers are sitting ducks. I can't even risk sending a destroyer or frigate for anything due to the risk of another attack." he stated back before continuing on. "I'll accept the idea for now, as it's the best we've got, if anything comes up I'll tell you, but just don't count too much on it. Admiral Hiller, out." he then cut off.

"That was a quick for quick, I expected something longer," Kail remarked as he worked at his console looking over Wesker's plan, and making modifications in areas where GN Particles should be dispensed. "Be nice if we knew exactly where ships in the Atlantic are. You got any favours from anyone in the military that might be willing to give us information on the Atlantic fleet movements?"

Wesker though for a moment, although he didn't spend too much time in the military, there were a few people who owe him, namely people he knew when he spent time in the AEU military.

"I may be able to pull up something," Wesker rubbed his chin trying to remember who would be able to acquire such information.

"What about Devon Fox? I heard he's a Major now and quite respected as well," Kail then brought up a rather familiar name back during their time in the Democratic Republic of Congo.

Devon may have saved Wesker and most of his squad during their first mission, but they returned to favour on several other occasions, which mainly involved him losing members of his squad to save theirs and Devon still owe him.

"Well last time I spoke with him, he said he would support us in any way he can. He could probably get the info we need and send to us in short order," Wesker said back as he turned to Kail. "Send Devon a message about what we need from him, but make sure they can't trace it. I don't want to risk an old friend."

"You got it," Kail then began working on sending the message to Devon.

If their old comrade could get the info they needed without being discovered, things would be slightly better. The last thing Wesker needed to worry about was a friend getting into trouble when their Gundams were still out, somewhere.

* * *

**Pacific Ocean, February 21**

Inside her GN-X, Soma continuously dodged to what seemed like an endless barrage of particle beams as both the Lancaster and Virtue continued firing their weapons and making it nearly impossible to accurately return fire.

To make matter worse, her machines particle reserves were running low. The amount of particles her machine used up skyrocketed when it entered combat, and an even greater strain was put on the supply due to the amount of manoeuvring she had to do just to stay out of the enemies crosshairs.

If she could get into close range with one of them she may be able to take one down, but they were effectively outgun by just two machines and getting close was nearly an impossible task. Even with her heightened reflexes and coordination, there were just too many shots flying around to safely get around and flank them.

"What the hell are we suppose to do, they're-" The line that she just heard went dead as she watched a friendly disappear off her sensors.

Things weren't looking up; they had too few GN-Xs to put up a fight and regular machines were quickly shot down if they even attempted to launch an attack on the two artillery Gundams.

Several moments passed which forced her to finally back out of the barrage to recover momentarily. Just when she was ready to try once more a message then came in.

"All units are to retreat back to base, the mission has gotten out of hand, too many casualties have been suffered," she read to herself as she looked at the message.

She sighed as she had her GN-X pull out of the area with the remaining mobile suits.

To think so many were drawn to a single area, Celestial Being, which should be all but destroyed, the Rising Phoenix, and two unknown machines.

Did they not properly finish their task? All Gundams were supposedly destroyed along with their mothership. Would that one Gundam try to attempt more interventions, no even if the Rising Phoenix was on its side, the two factions didn't have the same ideas. One did interventions while the other creates a small war.

_The colonel won't like to hear about this_, she thought in her head as she and the others began the trip back home.

* * *

The Drei continued to clash with the Ares only to suddenly lose a leg from a particle beam as Nena gave a quickly glance to see the Legacy close in, the Zesus chasing right after it as small explosions could be seen in the background.

"You-" Nena didn't even manage to say anything else as the she was forced to avoid a sweep from the Ares' blade.

Another series of particle beams then came at her as yet again she evaded the shots, only to have the Ares come right after her.

Immediately she fired off the GN Handgun, only to have the shots be blocked off by the massive blade that her opponent carried as the Ares then quickly raised its defenses and attempted to slice the Drei with a quickly swing of its arm blade.

This time she ended up losing the GN Handgun as it was sent whirling downwards through the air before plunging into the ocean below.

"You bastard!" she screamed at the Ares as the Drei attempted to strike the Ares with its beam saber, the only weapon it now had.

When the saber was about to make contact with the Ares, which seemed to be leaving itself wide open for a strike, it suddenly it one motion, moved right past her and ended up beside her as it then prepared the killing blow.

Her eyes widened as she saw the blade close in on the cockpit. She then closed her eyes, she didn't want to see what would happen to her next as she waited for what seemed to be an inevitable end.

A sudden bright light the flashed on her screen as she looked to see the Ares had disappeared from where it previously had been.

Her cockpit then shook a little as she looked to see the Zesus had grabbed onto the Drei and was now pulling her back as a barrage of particle beams lit the skies, with both the Legacy and Ares being forced to dodge against the incoming particle beams.

"What are you doing?" she then shouted at Flint, finally reopening communication, as she stared back at the Ares. She desperately wanted to kill the man who had taken her brothers from her as she tried to struggle the Drei out of the Zesus' grip.

"Saving your ass, you seriously want to take him on in your machines condition, I don't think so," Flint pointed out, which only made her angrier, knowing she could do nothing with the Zesus' stopping her and most of the Drei's weapons had been crippled. "And they say I'm crazy," she heard him mutter.

"Flint let's talk about it later, when we get back to the ship, both of them are running off," Daveral then said as she watched the two machines begin to fade away. "Haro can you take control Nena's machine so she doesn't get herself killed by chasing after them? I don't think we'll be facing any more combat on the way back," he then added.

"You got it, you got it," Nena heard her Haro say to her surprise. How could her own Haro turn against her?

"Haro you can't be serious," Nena said startled as she gave a glare at the little robot.

"Too dangerous, too dangerous," the Haro replied waving its 'ears'. It seemed that she even frightened the Haro during the fight.

She crossed her arms then began to limp back to the _Phoenix _along with the other Gundams. Looking over the systems, but being able to do nothing to alter them, she noticed that the other had cut off contact with her. Talking would come after they had returned with the _Phoenix _as it would seem_._

She closed her eyes as the feelings of rage and anger in her began to fade away and instead were replaced by a feeling of failure. She barely even touched the Ares during that fight while her machine ended up losing. How she couldn't avenge her brothers.

"Michael, Johann, I'm sorry, I can't even make things right for you," she murmured softly to herself as she felt tears form in her eyes as they then began to flow down her cheeks. Her brothers still remained dead, their deaths not avenged and the the man who had killed them was still out there.

* * *

Judgement could only look back on his prey in disappointment, but yet also with relief. Ali did not manage to kill her, although he almost managed to land the killing blow if both the Lancaster and Virtue hadn't shown up so quickly.

Fighting four Gundam, although he could attempt, he doubted he could survive for so long even with his skills as the Lancaster and Virtue easily outgunned both the Legacy and Ares.

"I may have not managed to get myself that bonus, but this machine, it's incredible," Ali gleefully stated as both their machines continued to head back to their base. "It's just disappointing I didn't get to use more of the tricks stored up this machine's sleeves."

Judgement didn't even respond back, too busy thinking how the next encounter would turn out. Currently, the Gundams had the advantage here on Earth, but maybe fighting in space could change things up. He would have to ask permission from Ribbons to see if it could arranged.

Tieria had shown up, not too long after they managed to reach the field. He must have been following them. If Tieria tried to do that again he could probably take him out, and then lay out some sort of trap to lure the Gundams, but most likely the Rising Phoenix would try to ally with Celestial Being, their operation was almost over and if they wanted to make arrangements, it would most likely be in space where Celestial Being hid, somewhere in the void.

So many variables could happen, but he guessed it was time to take it up to chance. Let the Rising Phoenix come to him instead of the other way around. It just may provide him with the advantage he needed for the next, and hopefully last encounter.

**

* * *

**

**Arvineo, February 21, Presidential Palace**

The resounding, echoing noise of gunfire slowly began to fade away in the palace as the Renko's men moved through the buildings, Rising Phoenix troops having left to begin their extraction off the continent.

Renko, and his bodyguards, slowly walked up a large set of stares towards the president's office past groups of dead guards that had lost their lives defending their leader.

They had breached several bunkers that lay hidden in the palace, but to their dismay, they were all empty which was strange. Not even a VIP could be found in the bunkers or any of the remaining loyalist generals.

The proud maroon flag of Arvineo with the symbol of a golden chalice in the centre continued to hang proudly on the office door, even with all the bloodshed that had taken place.

Signalling his men to take position, as he stepped off to the side, he watched the men breach the door which strangely, was unlocked.

As his men entered one by one he waited till he then heard a voice come from the room requesting him.

"Colonel, you may want to look at this sir," he heard from one of his men as he entered the room to see what they wanted of him.

As he entered he immediately saw what the problem was, the president had already been killed, a gun in his hands and his body on top of his desk clearly stating what had caused his death. It was suicide.

He let out his breath as he walked towards the now deceased president. Moving in closer he noticed a piece of paper on his desk that looked like it didn't belong for it didn't look like anything that looked official. Instead it was just a slip of paper with writing on it with the president's signature at the bottom.

Picking it up he began to read what the president had written on it.

_To whoever is reading this, you will find that I am no longer with the living. The radicals have broken their way into the palace, but it doesn't matter they have the right to. They have manage to best our forces and I believe what they are fighting for is just. A new Arvineo that no longer seeks to shelter itself from the world. It's too late I realize that standing alone is what would cause our defeat, I just thought we weren't strong enough to maintain our identity if we were ever incorporated into the Union, but the way I've seen our people fight makes me believe that such a thing would never happen to our beloved country. It's unfortunate I will not live to see how it turns out, but it's for the best, too many people have fought and died for me whilst I sit in my office and wait for the inevitable outcome. Farewell and may the future treat those who seek it right._

Renko then placed the letter down to where it once was as he then turned to one of his men. "Get me a communications channel to all my loyal soldiers, it's time for this merciless fighting to end. I will be down shortly."

"Yes sir," the soldier saluted him quickly before running out the door.

Colonel Renko took one last look at the office and the president's body before he turned towards the exit.

After today Arvineo's recovery would hopefully begin and a new day would come to long isolate nation.

**

* * *

**

**Arvineo, February 21, Phoenix Carrier**

Tieria could only listen in on the inevitable argument that Daveral brought up as soon as everyone had exited their machine, specifically all the hate was towards Nena.

"You idiot, you could've gotten yourself killed out there, if it wasn't for Tieria, I'd still be stuck trying to hold off the UN while those two Gundams killed you," Daveral began at Nena who had just managed to reach the hanger floor.

"He didn't take your family away, how would you feel if he killed your family in front of your eyes!" she shot back harshly at him.

"Your actions were reckless and stupid, there's no way you could've taken him on by yourself, not to be mean, but you're not the best pilot and the Drei isn't meant for the kind of thing you were trying to do," Daveral pointed towards the Drei to remind her of the punishment it took.

"You didn't answer the question Daveral, would you try to kill the man that took your family away?" she questioned him again.

"Maybe, but letting revenge take over all your actions is asking yourself to be killed, if you try that again I don't know what to do."

Tieria didn't hear Nena's response as he thought over what Daveral just said. About revenge taking your own life if you try to attempt it. If he tried to avenge Lockon, like how Nena's trying to avenge her brothers, would both of them only wind up dead? Lockon had tried and failed which had cost him his life.

"I get back here and those two argue with each other rather then asking, hey are you okay, how's prison, and all other Flint related questions?" Flint then stated quietly to himself as he just watched the two go at it while leaning against one of the supports in the hanger. "Someone needs to stop them and get Nena to realize her idea was bad one, preferably before ever decides to start watching them," he then said to Tieria.

At that point, he decided he should walk in on the argument before it did get out of hand. It didn't feel like him, but something had to be done.

"Nena, you shouldn't try to avenge your brothers," Tieria started as Nena instantly turned her anger on him.

"Why shouldn't I?" she asked as she gave him a deathly glare.

Tieria took in a deep breath before he started. "Lockon tried the same thing, he tried to avenge his own family and he ended up paying with his life," Tieria responded back in his usual cool voice. "Now let me ask you, are you willing to risk your life over something so petty like revenge? Do you truly think it'll make things right in the end?"

"My life is already messed up, I don't think it could be any worse!" Nena said angrily to him as she then muttered, "You don't know how I feel or what I have to deal with."

"Is it worth it?" Will taking revenge even solves those problems?" Tieria then added.

"If I kill him at least he won't be able to kill anyone else," Nena then replied. She was definitely getting sick of this as each sentence was more bitter and hateful then the last.

"The fact of the matter is your only doing it for yourself, not for the good of the world," a voice then interrupted as everyone looked to see Wesker had come out of the observation deck and was walking towards them.

Daveral seemed to be stunned by seeing the captain down in the hanger as he stood up straight, as Wesker patted Flint on the back.

"Good to see you again Flint, hopefully you haven't gone cold on us for being in prison for some time," Wesker said to Flint.

Flint gave a weak smile as he responded, "Being in total isolation doesn't exactly do that, goes more into insantity, but thanks for asking."

"I now owe Celestial Being twice, I suppose, thanks for saving them again anyways," Wesker then said to Tieria as he then turned to Nena. "Your life won't get any better if you kill the man who killed your family, think about that before you endanger the rest of your team. I know it hurts, but risking you the lives of others is not what your suppose to do. Do you want to be responsible for the death of a teammates and live with another consequence?"

Nena looked at Flint, Daveral and even Tieria for a moment before she looked back at him. "No," she simply replied to him. At that moment she seemed to calm down as she took a breath.

"Good, now everyone on the bridge, there are some things that need to be discussed with personal issues aside, including you as well," Wesker then told them as all three team member followed him as did Tieria.

There were many matters that needed be discussed, and that needed to be resolved quickly, for both Celestial Being and the Rising Phoenix.

* * *

Author Notes: Expect a slow down due to school. Anyways please review I would like to actually know what people think so I can adjust accordingly if things went too far fetched or OOC.


	19. What Matters

**Gundam 00: Phoenix**

**What Matters**

**

* * *

**

**Arvineo, February 21, Phoenix Carrier**

Everyone listened in as Wesker spoke with Tieria about the situation Celesital Being had suffered during the final moments which had crippled them in the bridge of the _Phoenix_ as it continued to cruise through the skies.

"So Veda's been hacked and out of your access, but do you know who may have specifically hacked it ?" Wesker asked Tieria.

"That's why I'm after that machine you ran into on three different occasions. It's likely the pilot knows who has taken over Veda and his Quantum Brainwaves from what Nena has said makes this all the more likely," Tieria replied back firmly. There was no doubt in his stance or voice that the enemy which continued to huntthe Rising Phoenix's Gundam had knowledge they needed.

Wesker took a seat in his chair as he thought over what was just said.

Everyone waited for the captain's answer until they heard his response. "Even if that's so, I don't think we'll likely be able to capture that machine, even with numbers on our side. If another incident occurs it'll make it all the more difficult of a trade if we lose one of our own. A trade I'm not willing to accept," Wesker then stated, still looking forward, directing the part of it towards Nena who gave a slight sigh being reminded more often then she liked. "Also," he began, "We're still one Gundam short, Helana's recovering and from what I've been told repairs are taking much longer than usual on the Flivery due to the complexity of repairing from the damage it sustained." Wesker then turned his head to Tieria. "So the answer is no, we've got enough problems like getting the fleet to safety. Maybe when we discuss this with the rest of your comrades we can plan something, but for now we're just too busy to even track those machines."

Tieria nodded his head as if he has expected that sort answer. "I understand your situation. Finding the answers is vital, but I can put it off until your done with your task." Tieria then headed towards the door as everyone watched him depart.

"You leaving us already?" Wesker asked wondering where Tieria was going.

Tieria turned his head. "I've have to make contact with someone, but I will remain onboard for the moment. There are also a few things I have to go over when I come back." After that he left down the lift leaving the three Gundam pilots on the bridge with the captain.

After the door sealed itself Wesker got up as the main screen scrolled down to be displayed.

"Putting that talk aside, we've got a mission to do after you guys get some rest, mainly it involves Nena, but you guys are being dragged along as support," he told them as he brought a map up on screen. "We're still waiting on vital intel, but I might as well give you guys a basic rundown." The Atlantic Ocean on the map began to have the colour red spread over specific areas before it showed an arrow passing through a very small passage that did not go through the marked areas. "We need the Drei to disperse GN Particles in key areas as a way to keep enemy communications from getting through and telling them the location of our fleet and to mask our movements till the remaining vessels can reach the African continent, they should be able to find safety on their own once they've reached the continent. An orbital elevator may be there, but Africa isn't the most stable place I've been to and I don't think it's changed too much since I've left."

Daveral took a good look at the map for a moment noticing most of the dispersal areas were in random locations and the fleets course seemed too straight forward, as if the UN forces in the Atlantic weren't taken into account.

He then spoke up after he took his eyes off the screen, "I'm going to guess that intel you spoke of is about enemy forces in the Atlantic because our fleet is just cutting straight through the Atlantic and right to Africa," he pointed out.

Wesker nodded his head. "You're right indeed, it's the only reason why we haven't started moving the fleet out. Anyways you're all clear dismissed we'll take more about this in the morning when the mission begins."

The three quickly cleared out of the bridge as Wesker retook his seat and lay back wondering how long it would take for the information he requested to arrive.

"It's good to see Flint back and I'm also glad they all made it back with a friend," Kail said happily, finally breaking his silence after several moments of work.

Wesker turned to his friend with a calm, but slightly worried appearance shown by his eyes and replied, "I'm also glad Kail, but I've spoke with them down in hanger and we may have some issues to resolve."

"And that would be?" Kail answered waiting for the rest of it.

"Well, Daveral and Nena were arguing, apparently the man who killed her brothers is still out there and she went into an all out rage to try and avenge them. She said she doesn't want to be responsible for the deaths of her teammates if they got into another situation like that, but I don't know if she'll be able to. She isn't exactly the most stable."

Kail joyful tone then died away as he replied in a serious manner, "Well let's hope she listens to what you said to her, I'm pretty sure she doesn't want anything else weighing on her mind, hopefully she'll listen to reason."

"I hope so Kail, if not, we're going to be lose her. Daveral won't take kindly to that, he takes it quite hard with members of his team constantly going out of action for periods of time, but I don't blame him, he's got alot of weight on his shoulders for someone so young, the closest thing to a leader our Gundams have. The kid is barely out of his teens."

"I told him not to take it so hard, so I hope that sticks with him. With Flint back he should be getting back to normal since Helana's the only one out, but she's alive and onboard with us," Kail said back. "Remember they grow up fast and learn quickly it's what _humans_ are famous for."

Wesker looked at his friend for a moment wondering why he placed so much emphasis on 'human' when his friend definitely seemed more human then any innovade he had seen or heard of before turning back to the front to look at the map.

Silence enveloped the bridge as Wesker changed his thoughts to a different matter, one that did not affect just a handful of people, but one that affected all of them. If it worked many lives would be spared, if it didn't blood would be spilled.

**

* * *

**

**Arvineo, February 22, Capital City Outskirts**

The Death Wing squadron passed overhead near the outskirts of the capital city, watching for enemy mobile suits that might come after the troops who were making their way to the rendezvous point.

Willard sat back in his seat abit lazily because so far, nothing was going on both in the air and on the ground. The Arvineo radicals who have just issued essentially their surrender for the extremely short war must be delaying enemy forces who were probably either rounding them up or finding out what the hell just happened to cause the radicals to cease most hostilities.

The storm that had raged finally passed and now the starry sky reappeared overhead. It was a relatively peaceful sight if it weren't for the machines of war fighting beneath it's gaze.

"So how many more trips do the we have to take? I'm getting sick of flying escort missions and then guarding, why can't we have another dogfight like the one we just had awhile ago," one of Willard's squad complained about the boringness of their current duty.

Willard gave a small, amused chuckle about the comment. "Ya, last fight we had was great, racked up several more kill for myself even if we had to call in Teller to finish the job. We might as well be death itself, I don't think we've lost anyone yet."

"True that, we're definitely best of the best at the moment. Now if the Ace got upgraded to come closer to being able the compete with Gundam then we would truly be feared," came a reply back to him as the squadron began to pull away from the city as everything seemed clear.

As they began to distance themselves from the city a transmission came through the comm. "Seems like we've picked up the last of the troops, Arvineo's who are running away with us thankfully brought of few of their own air transports with them. We're currently now returning to the_ Phoenix, _and requesting fighter squadrons to return for escort over."

"Roger that, we're making our way back now to provide escort," Willard responded back to the other pilot. "Alright guys we're heading back to escort the transports, anything threaten even one of them, shoot it down. Anything else, ignore it."

"Don't need to tell me twice," an immediate response came as their fighters raced back to regroup with the others.

"Any idea what we're going to do with the people we're taking on?" one of them said, bringing up something that had been on alot of peoples mines when they heard this upon returning to the _Phoenix _from their previous mission.

No one said anything, as their didn't seem to be a good answer to the question at the moment till Willard spoke up to break the silence. "Don't know, but the captain's probably got something planned, hopefully they won't take up space like some of the guys from the base did or we'll have to drop them off somewhere."

A slight pinging sound began ringing slowly in his cockpit drawing his attention before anyone could say anything else as Willard looked to see several blips appear on his radar ahead of them.

Turning his fighter over slightly to its right, he saw several object moving down on the road from the cockpit. They didn't appear to be any vehicles he recognized, too tall and too humanoid, they obviously were mobile suits and judging by their bulk and speed he guessed they were Tieren Commander Type-Bs as there were kicking up trails of dust behind them.

They could possibly engage them and rack a few more kills up, no one would mind, but with their current load out, it wouldn't be effective as they were equipped with air-to-air missiles and wasting 75mm auto cannon ammunition could be the worst idea if they got caught in another prolonged fight at close ranges which the Ace wasn't designed to survive from.

Willard quickly signalled for his squadron to ignore the mobile suits below even as several shells were fired at them. They may be bored, but they weren't dumb enough to engage something that was likely to waste ammunition for a fight that could possibly come up at anytime and come back to haunt them.

"They're shooting us with those things, are they complete idiots? They'll need much better mobile suits then those tin cans," came a mocking comment referring to the Tierens as the squadron came under light AA fire before they quickly got out of range.

As the Tierens left Willard's sensor screen several new contacts appeared coming from the north west. Immediately he recognised them as the transport group and their escorts as his squadron closed the distance and then began the final trip back home

**

* * *

**

**Arvineo, February 22, UN Transport Fleet**

Sergei gave a slight sigh of relief as the conflict on the continent had ended for now, but this did not help that the Rising Phoenix managed to escape with most of their remaining troops. It would be up to the fleets Atlantic to neutralize the enemy, they just could not reach the other side of the continent fast enough even with the engines working at full.

There were also a few remaining pockets of resistance that needed to be cleared out, those who did not surrender after their leader's final order was sent out which had been broadcasted for all to hear.

Then there was the images they received from their interception force revealing not only the same Gundam they had fought during their chase for Celestial Being, but also two new models that were hostile all sides in that battle. Just where the hell did they come from?

"Sir, 5th Mobile Suits Team has returned no sign of any enemy activity," said one of his subordinates as the Sergei watched a handful of mobile suits land on the deck.

"I can't believe we come all this way only for them to get away," groaned one of the crew as the person stretched their arms out. "You think the Atlantic fleet will be able to find them sir?"

"I don't know," Sergei replied back honestly. "They do have that machine which can spread GN Particles over a wide area. They can effectively cut off contact with anyone in the Atlantic who's on our side."

"What if they go into space?" someone asked, adding in another bit of information and a series of questions.

Sergei thought what _would_ happen if the Rising Phoenix Carrier decided to go back into space. Reports already show that it's capable re-entry so what were the chances that it could break out of the atmosphere? If the carrier went into space then locating it would be nearly impossible, space was just so empty and vast and their forces up there were limited by the amount of machines and warships that could carry them.

If they could catch the Rising Phoenix when they tried to leave the Earth's atmosphere that could put them at a huge tactical advantage, as something that big would need massive amounts of thrust to escape the clutches of gravity, it just couldn't possibly operate many combat systems under that amount of stress. The next best plan would be to catch them when they just left the Earth's orbit and catch them when they were weakest, the timing and location must be exactly precise however or they could miss the target by a long shot.

Leaving his thoughts Sergei then turned towards one of the bridge operators. "Get me contact with UN Command, we're going to have to make sure that they don't have time to disappear completely off the grid. We're not going to spend part of our lives just trying to find them."

"Yes sir."

Sergei then looked into the pitch black sky pondering over if the deciding factor of this conflict taking place in the vast emptiness of space once more as it had been with Celestial Being.

**

* * *

**

**Arvineo, February 22, Phoenix Carrier**

Daveral looked out of the observation deck and watched soldiers from Arvineo assemble in the hanger below in a orderly fashion as one of their officers, along with a translator, began to take account of all these people.

Currently is was early morning and although everyone arrived during the night the decision to take count of all these soldiers did not take effect till everyone managed to get some sleep after their ordeal in the capital city.

"So you think anyone here trusts these guys?" Flint said from behind him.

"I don't know, but I hope we can, I just wonder where we're going to put them," Daveral said still looking down on the people below. "So how was prison?" he asked Flint wanting to know what his friend had gone through.

"Well," Flint began as he sat in one of the seats. "Quite boring and quiet, aside from getting beat up by a single officer. I probably would've gone insane, being locked upped in a cramped room does terrible things to a people like me." Now it was Flint's turn to ask the question as he then opened his mouth, "I hear Nena ain't the happy the girl she used to be when she first arrived, something about her life can't get any worse kind of thing, care to explain it to me?"

"Captain took gave everyone a break in Spain, and, well, remember the place where numerous civilians were killed during the wedding?"

"Ya, what about it?"

"I took Nena there, and hoped it would at least make her open her eyes to what she had done. Ever since that she's been depressed and she's been getting nightmares, but it's not as bad as before. Thought I even lost her one time when she decided to go for a walk in the early morning and didn't come back," he explained to Flint who quickly understood what had happened.

"So you think she'll ever be back to normal?" Daveral heard Flint, asking for his opinion.

"_I_would like her to find a balance between what she is now and before, but that isn't going to be easy for her," Daveral answered.

"Alright anyhow, saw Helana earlier this morning. How did she end up like that?" Flint quickly switched the subject. He seemed quite eager on catching up on what happened during his short incarceration, but Daveral didn't mind he had nothing better to do at the moment other then answer the questions and fill Flint in.

Daveral remained silent for a few seconds as listened to voices from the hanger below before he replied back to Flint, "Helana protected Nena from a blow that would've killed her," Daveral said giving the quick version of it. "I didn't expect it as Helana didn't even say a word."

"Whoa slow down," Flint said abit loudly in surprise before he continued on. "Helana defending Nena, the girl that absolutely hated Nena and who rarely spoke a word to any of us most of the time? You can't be serious."

"I am," Daveral said plainly as he let Flint digest what he had just told him.

Flint scratched his head thinking over it muttering random comments about what he had just heard.

Not drifting his sights, Daveral continued look down while wondering if the two girls could ever get along. Sure Nena had spoken to him about it during their flight to escort Flint, but he never had time to truly think about it. Helana is the last person he expected to be friendly with most people, but if she did managed to change for the better it would seem alot more likely Nena would as well.

Hopefully Nena could change for the better, he just couldn't bear the thought of it not happening after what she's been through. The time she spent getting to know ordinary people and witnessing what she has caused better make her understand others and herself if she ever wanted to move on in life.

"Hey, Flint," Daveral then said catching his friends attention. "Mind me asking you a favour?"

"Like what?" Flint asked.

"If we get into another fight with the same machines I want you to make sure Nena doesn't get killed and that she control herself if I can't help her myself. I don't want anything to happen to her," he said softly in a rather quiet tone making sure no one else heard.

Flint raised a brow wondering what kind of request was that. "Of course I can, but do you have feelings for her? I know you would obviously deny it, but seriously you can tell me we're friends the last time I checked."

Daveral just gave a weak smile. "Maybe I do, but that isn't going to show any time soon and that's only if she notices me." Daveral ended with a slight chuckle. "Honestly though I don't stand a chance in gaining her interest."

He heard Flint laugh a little before he felt his hand pat him on the back. "Well if that's so I'll make sure she makes it through this, as well as you. I just got to see the outcome in the end."

"Thanks Flint, if we make it through all this I owe," Daveral replied back as his smile widened. It was good to have his friend back.

* * *

Nena thought over Wesker's words he had said to her. Ever since the night to this morning the phrase constantly repeated itself in her head.

She understood what he meant, she did not want it to come to reality; being responsible for the death of a teammate. She just did not need anything else on her mind, being responsible for a senseless massacre was bad enough.

Still, she did not know if she could control herself if she saw Ali Al-Saachez. It just brought up so much anger just seeing him still alive after what he's done and she just wanted to be the one to kill him so badly even if it meant something went wrong.

Suddenly Nena heard a knock on her door resonate in her ears as she then went to answer to see, to her surprise, Tieria Erde standing to the side of the door.

"What do you want?" she asked him. "Shouldn't you be off doing something for Celestial Being?"

"That's exactly why I'm here," he said in a neutral tone, as if he had expected that response before he continued forth. "I just wanted to say that if both the Rising Phoenix and Celestial Being ever ally themselves together, with the possibility drawing closer by each passing day, you will have to listen to what your captain has told you and change the way you act."

"I know," she replied back, "but you can't expect me to forget what he's done, especially not after what he's done," she muttered the second part that Tieria almost did not hear as she tightened her right fist which had formed as a slight feeling of hate grew inside of her before it faded away.

"Not just that, but Celestial Being is going to want evidence that you can change. Ever since your little incident we don't know whether we can trust you or not. I for one do not, as you have brought disgrace upon the Gundam Meisters and as equally responsible for those who have died as it was your actions that costed us both resources and the lives good people."

"Hey Tieria, it's not-"

"I do not want to hear it, or any excuse for the matter" he interrupted her. "Even if it wasn't your actions that stirred the situation up, killing civilians is a completely different matter. You'll be lucky if anyone does not resent you for it. Many see you as what Setsuna would say, a 'distortion' in this world. If you hope to lose that title you better be willing to change the world not for your gain, but for every single person who lives. That's the true purpose of a Gundam Meister not what you've claimed to do."

Nena's attitude quickly changed upon hearing those words, as her thoughts moved to the related subject about Gundam Meisters, their purpose and what she's done. All of them negative towards herself.

"Don't even call me that, I'm no Gundam Meister," Nena said back to him as a slightly surprised look appeared on his face. "I have to live with it, the guilt, the regret, all of it. I know what I've done. I don't care if everyone back at Celestial Being hates me, I deserve it, but I think it may the only way for me to make up for what've done. I just can't find a better reason."

Tieria crossed his arms as he leaned to the side of the wall. "Are you trying make up for what you've done or is it just you trying to hopefully forget about all this and not have to worry about it anymore?"

Looking back at him in a serious manner, she responded with, "I want to try at least, I just can't stand being the way I am at the moment or the way I was before," she said trying to convince Tieria she could change. "I want to find some reason to keep living life, and maybe I will if I just try hard enough by helping people who want to change this world for the better."

Tieria stared at her for a moment as if he was deciphering what she just said in his mind before coming up with a response."You have matured since the last time we've met, and I believe what you are saying so hopefully I can take your word for it and you follow through in the end, but remember Nena I won't forgive you, but I can endure working with you if it's for the best interest of Celestial Being."

Matured, she never expected someone like Tieria to say that to her, especially after the first impressions she gave him when she had been on the and she felt quite relieved. Hearing that he could at least bear to work alongside her also made her feel abit more confident in helping Celestial Being after this had all ended.

Tieria then stood up straight and began to walk away before he stopped several steps from her room.

"Oh I forgot, something," he began as he took out the envelope she gave him previously to give to Setsuna, "You'll have to be the one who hands it to him, so you can truly express your thanks in person if we ever see him again." Tieria then left down the hallway and disappeared around the corner.

Holding it up to her face, she stared at the letter thinking on what Tieria had just said before she ripped the letter into small pieces and tossed the pieces into a small bin. Tieria was right, she would need to express her thanks in person and not with a letter, especially since much has changed ever since she wrote it. If she ever saw Setsuna again, she hope he would change his opinion on her if she managed to explain everything to him and not be considered a 'distortion' by him.

"Nena," she then heard her name being called out by Daveral familiar voice from outside of her room, "get suited up and head down to the hanger, we've got another mission to do. Wesker will explain everything once we're ready to go."

"Right," she acknowledged as she then turned to her locker to get dressed after shutting the door.

* * *

Helana could only stare at the ceiling for most of the time. She just didn't know how much longer she could spend in this room doing nothing other than just sleeping, but her body said otherwise as it still ached and getting up was an extremely painful task at times. Still the recovery went quite well and she wouldn't be surprised if she could start moving around in a day or two.

The days passed by quickly for her, and there always seemed to be something interesting happening while she was still down that she needed to catch up on. The least she expected was to see Flint in this very room, happy as ever as if nothing really happened to him. She wasn't that fond of him, or anyone for that matter, but seeing a familiar face and his smile made her feel less regretful about abandoning him back there. In fact Flint didn't even seem to care that she had left him to be captured and even abit glad.

_Glad you left me behind other then shooting me to protect the secrets of our GN Drives. I get to live longer now, thanks to what you did and I don't mind it at all,_was what he had said when the topic was brought upin a laid back voice.

She never understood Flint, always looking on the bright side of things more than anyone else. He must have been raised quite well to not worry about so much compared to everyone around him or he just ignored things, one or the other.

Sometimes she envied the way Flint was, being nearly the exact opposite of her. It must be nice not worrying or having a grudge against other people or the world.

Thinking about grudges, it would be hard for her to go back home to see if her parents were still around. There were just so many bad memories and hate, even worse in the poorer run down areas where she lived. Maybe her parent were living a better life ever since she ran away as there would be more money to go around so it may not be all that bad going back home or at least be bearable.

_Sten if you're watching down from up there then be happy, after this is over I'll be going home and I'll make things right for both mom and dad...and myself, _Helana thought as she put on a weak smile as she slowly tried to get up a this time hoping this time the pain would be much less.

**

* * *

**

**Pacific Ocean, February 22**

Looking at a map which was in the corner of the of her main screen, Nena followed the assigned route to the first point where particles were to be dispersed. She would be stuck in her Gundam for several hours or possibly the entire day even if the_ Phoenix_ kept close, hiding from the enemy in the highest reaches of the atmosphere.

Thankfully she wasn't alone as the Lancaster and Zesus were here with her. The Virtue remained onboard, however, as Wesker continued to discuss matter with Tieria. If they needed help, however, they would have to rely on the Death Wing who could quickly mobilize in the case of emergencies if not the entire fighter complement, although that would just be excessive unless an army somehow found them.

"Two days of running escort and making the entire area over the ocean go dark with flashy particles. I'm glad I brought music to keep me occupied," Nena heard Flint comment on the mission.

"Thankfully we can keep ourselves occupied with autopilot doing most of the work till we reach the point. I can catch up on some reading that a I've missed," Daveral responded back.

A light chuckle from Flint came through before he said, "You and your books, I swear that's all you do. By the time this is over you'll have a shelf-"

"Too late I've already got a shelf of books that have all been read," Daveral abruptly interrupted Flint , as if he had read his mind. "But most likely I won't read anything, if those two pop back up we have to be ready."

She felt the exact same way, even with all the time it took to take to get to the first point, they would never know where or when the two would pop up to strike. They had to be ready to fight back and defend themselves and this time her emotions wouldn't cloud her own judgement; she did not need any more sorrow or guilt in her life which she repeatedly said to herself hoping it would get through.

"You we'll be able to take them down if they appear?" Flint then asked.

"I doubt it, but we can hold them back till either help gets here or go running away again."

"You guys will stop me if I lose control, right?" Nena then said, breaking her silence. and waited for a response.

"Hopefully we can both things start to go wrong," Daveral replied back. "But you better be able to control yourself to some degree, alright?"

She then looked down on her Haro, "If I do what I did again try to stop me. My life doesn't need to get any worse than it already is alright?" she said to it in a slightly cheerful voice with a wink.

"Gotcha, gotcha," it replied back to her in its monotone robotic voice.

If those Flint or Daveral couldn't stop her from trying to achieve revenge and somehow her Haro failed, then Wesker's words truly have failed on her and a life would be the sacrifice for failing to listen, whether it was her own or that of another.

**

* * *

**

**Unknown Location, February 21**

Inside a small room, a conversation went on between Judgment and Ribbons in private over the communicator which was just about to end as Judgement repeated his superior's instructions back to confirm he knew what to do.

"So one last attack on them and if that fails we head up to space?" Judgment said giving the simple answer, after hearing orders from Ribbons.

"That is correct, it is likely the UN will suspect this as well. We will let them wear them out, if not should not succeed I got something special planned to settle this once and for all," Ribbons said back to Judgement in his usually soft tone, his voice still filled with confidence even after the failure that had occurred.

"Understood, I will contact you when it's all over and report in the results," Judgment then bowed before shutting off the communicator.

Walking out of the room he looked to see the mercenary Ali Al-Saachez sipping on a beer who looked up at him.

"Finish what you are doing, it's time to go after them once again." Al crushed the can in his hand showing there was absolutely nothing in it as he got up upon hearing those words, gleeful as ever.

Whatever happened after this mission it would cause a major blow to the Rising Phoenix, no matter what happened.


	20. Bird Versus Prey

**Gundam 00: Phoenix**

**Bird Versus Prey  
**

* * *

**Pacific Ocean, February 22, Phoenix Carrier**

The main screen of the _Phoenix _revealed to all a map of the Atlantic with the colour red slowly spreading from several points on screen showing the GN Particles being dispersed. It seemed certain that, if they kept this up their fleet could reach safety before UN Atlantic Fleets could escape the communications blackout and coordinate with their allies.

Wesker flipped his pocket watch's cover open and shut continuously as each passing minute meant they were closer to getting this over with and on to more important matters with Celestial Being.

He continued to stare at the watch until he heard the distinct sound of a transmission coming through. With a soft grunt he put the transmission up on his screen.

Looking at a medical officer who was the one who contacted him, he replied, "Yes what is it?" He wanted to know why he had been contacted. Surely there was nothing too important going on down in the medical bay.

"Sir, it's Helana. She refuses to listen to our instructions to stay down and-"

"I understand, but do not bother her," Wesker interrupted the medical officer who appeared quite surprise at his response. "Let her walk around a bit, she'll be okay even if it's against doctor's orders, just make sure to keep an eye on her should anything happen, understood?"

Reluctantly the medical officer gave a nod and sighed before disconnecting with him before Wesker looked back at his pocket watch, continuing to flick it open and shut again.

"So she's already up and about, let's just hope her wounds don't open," Wesker heard Kail comment who had listened in while still keeping up on his work.

Wesker stopped flicking his watch cover as he turned his gaze towards the sky. "Shouldn't prove too much of a problem, she is tough after all," he then switched the subject turning his head to Kail. "Have they finished accounting all the men from Arvineo?" he asked.

"For their personnel they're all accounted for, but we're checking their equipment before our boys give them some space. Any idea where we'll drop these guys off?" Kail replied.

"Somewhere," Wesker replied back simply, "Maybe we'll drop them off near Africa, I don't plan to be carrying them to space with us. The less people the better." He then turned his head away. "Celestial Being may not be too trusting if we bring an entire army with us. They prefer their secrecy more than we do."

Kail gave a weak chuckle upon hearing the end of Wesker's sentence. "Secrecy always goes down the drain when you pick a fight with another nation as well as revealing that we have Gundams. We were lucky there were some radicals to aid us or we'd still be stuck on the continent fighting our way through the Arvineo army. We just didn't have the man power to make a push to the Presidential Palace without aid." Kail explained back briefly. "Still, the variable turned this to our favor and I can't say I hate it in fact I'm grateful, but I'm still keeping my finger crossed in case we get back-stabbed."

"As am I Kail," Wesker answered back as he then brought up contact with Daveral on his console. "Daveral, how goes the operation?"

"Nothing really happening, haven't seen any UN forces or those two Gundams, but we're ready for them if they do appear," Daveral told him confidently.

"Tell Nena and Flint that you are to continue with particle dispersal, I'll signal you when it's time to come home," Wesker said to Daveral who nodded his head.

"Understood."

After those words the screen went blank and Wesker looked back at his pocket watch, pondering what the future had in store for all of them.

* * *

Inside one of the recreation rooms, Willard and almost every other pilot on the ship watched footage that had been captured across the globe about their performance and that of their enemies.

It was not the GN-X that had everyone worried, even with their impressive firepower, speed and maneuverability, but the two Gundams they've come upon on several occasions.

Willard kept his eyes glued to the screen while laying slightly hunched over in his seat, his palms pressed together, contemplating the best way to take one of these down.

If those two machines decided to strike the ship now they had to be able to drive them off before they did too much damage to the _Phoenix_. They were the first line of defense as well as the last.

"This makes me wish the Ace would get an upgrade about now," he heard someone mutter to him as Willard turned his gaze to the man who had just spoken up.

Willard gave a slight nod of approval. "You can say that. The Ace may be good, but it does have its problems. Far too many if we have to take on that thing," he pointed out on the screen which was showing off the Legacy in action.

Willard liked the Ace, but without proper weaponry all it could do to an actual Gundam is whittle it away with bug bites from autocannons and then pray the ammunition lasted and the cannons didn't jam during combat. Missiles already proved to be ineffective, being shot down by all sides with relative ease unless there were dozens racing towards a single target, even then the chances of a confirmed hit weren't that high.

"Those tech boys better come up with something for us. We've been here far longer than those Gundam pilots. It ain't fair the kids are getting all the fancy toys, what are they like seventeen and eighteen?" Willard then heard one of his teammates complain. "There's also that girl we picked up awhile back, she gets all these special privileges even after what she's done. I wish I could kill a hundred civilians an get away with it," he ended sarcastically.

"Captain's decision man, and she's proving her worth. Not to mention adds one more Gundam to assist us and it's sure helpful in blinding the enemy," someone else from his squad said in an assuring tone.

"Back on topic boys," Willard interjected with a gesture. "To beat them in our current state I would have us and Teller make attack runs after the other squadrons force them into our path. I doubt we're going to win with only a single squadron. Best to use our numbers and wear them down through sheer attrition."

The previous speaker hunched to his level and looked at him. "Will we even have the numbers after such a fight? If we don't be careful a lot of us won't be going home, ever. And that screws the _Phoenix_ over in defenses and then even less people will get to go home."

"Can't think of much else, Jeff. Unless the Ace gets upgraded we won't have a chance of competing with a Gundam in small numbers."

"Well we got one Gundam on-board from Celestial Being that might help us," the other man then brought up.

Willard shook his head. "More likely to get in the way since fighters can't stop on the spot so we're just as likely to get blasted by Celestial Being's Gundam if it misses. We'll also get in the way a lot unless we can coordinate properly," he willingly lied. It would best if they could think of their own way to best a Gundam without other Gundams to support them on. They just had to adapt or newer UN machines would give them hell if they popped up unexpectedly during a fight whether now or in the future and Gundams could not always be around to baby them. "Remember we're the _elite_, we'll find a way to beat that thing or I'm changing this squadron's name to cannon fodder because that's what we'll be if we can't hold our own. Our status is on the line here."

"No kidding, from aces to just lowly grunts, not going to make a good retirement story for my kids once I'm out," then came a response from someone behind him as he turned to see Teller's squadron leader who had been listening in. "So when do we start planning?"

"Well looks like Teller's in on this so we better start planning, the sooner we can come up with one the better," Willard said to his teammates before he signaled for his men to leave the room after the combat footage ended.

They needed to think this through, their reputation and skills were on the line and Willard knew if they could not surpass their enemy they may not be flying for much longer once the dust starts to settle and they were left behind in the past.

* * *

**Pacific Ocean, February 22, Rising Phoenix Fleet**

The entire bridge of the _Draven _stood completely silent aside from the noise of the machinery at work as the carrier and it's escorts traveled through one of the stealth fields that had been deployed, the particles making communications between the fleet impossible at the moment.

Admiral Hiller did not like having to send the fleet through one of the stealth fields, but from the data that Wesker had handed down to them, the alternatives were bloody. Two large UN fleets, one to the north of them and one to the south, were the only reason they were crippling themselves for the time being, even a slight detour could accidentally cause them to run into trouble. Only this route offered the closest thing to a safe trip and still it felt like trouble could occur at any time and place.

"Won't be too long till our voyage ends," Hiller muttered in a solemn tone.

The Vice Admiral Gerald turned to him and looked at him. "I just hope it ends the way we planned." Gerald then turned back towards the front. "I doubt there will be much celebration, we've still got much work to do after we return to port."

Hiller closed his eyes and nodded his head. "Hmm, just too true, with Wesker going back into space after all of this we'll be in charge of reorganizing and preparing, and I've got a hunch he'll be up there for awhile." Hiller opened his eyes and then noticed a slight smile on the vice admirals face. "What's there to smile about?" he asked.

"Oh nothing really, just remembering what life will be like once everything quiets down," the vice admiral replied back with a slight laugh. "Going to be more a lot paper fights once we're back to desk work for the time being. I'm kind of glad that things will be taken a little less seriously and we don't have to be cautious, vigilant, or serious twenty-four-seven."

Hiller could only give a slight laugh back as well. Even if he was rather strict he knew he could turn a blind eye if needed. Everyone knew their duty, but a little horsing around would be an amusing change after all the danger they've been through.

"So you think things are going to change? You even said wars bring change, no matter the consequences," Gerald said to him in a optimistic tone.

"Things in South America will go more smoothly and hopefully we won't have another Taribia and the countries will remain united and stay that way. If countries do start to split, it's back to underhanded tactics till we get the candidate of our choice in power." Hiller responded as he took a breath. "If they do stay together less work on our part and then we can focus more on other areas that need our attention."

"So any plans to retire soon?" Gerald then brought up only for Hiller to shake his head in response.

Hiller just waved him off with a smile. "I don't have the time to retire, I'll probably still be working with the Rising Phoenix till they either kick me out or I die from old age. Just don't have much else in my life to do."

"Surely you have family?"

"I do, but kids are all grown up and on their own making a living and my wife left years ago. I think I've always been more into my work then family, but nobody can judge me; people do good and bad there's no perfect person in this world," Hiller responded back directly giving his true thoughts away. "If there was then I'll be surprised."

A small bell alarm suddenly rang throughout the bridge signaling that they had just cleared through a stealth field.

"Communications back up," one of the comm. officers reported before pausing. "Sir, we're picking up on some kind of weak signal, appears to be coming from northwest of us."

"Don't bother with it, just jot it down so we can remember this for later. We don't have time to check things out."

"Roger that."

Hiller then ordered for the anomaly to be reported to Wesker before he went back to watching over the ship's activities, waiting for something to happen.

* * *

**Pacific Ocean, February 22**

Daveral monitored the Drei and Zesus as the Drei began to deploy its stealth field over the area.

_So far so good,_ he thought to himself as he watched the particles begin to blanket the skies.

"Any idea how much longer how long we'll be stuck doing this? We're quite a ways away from the _Phoenix_ and it's getting quite late if you haven't noticed," Flint stated.

"You heard what Wesker said, we're stuck here until he calls us home," Daveral said as he slouched in his seat and gave a slight yawn. "Enjoy the time we have on Earth because the we're all likely to head out into space afterwords."

"I wonder how long it'll take for us and Celestial Being to negotiate once we're up there," Nena then brought up, reminding them all why there were going into the darkness of space.

Daveral glanced at her image on screen with a strange look for a second. "Funny how you bring that up Nena, you seem a lot more excited about it then us. You feel that by helping Celestial Being things will look up for you?" he asked her politely.

"Better than doing nothing," she replied back to him with a slight smile. "If I can make up for the things I've done I will do it. Besides, they probably need the help."

"She sounds more determined then you Daveral, I know you'll probably go back home once this is over," Flint then popped back into the conversation, stating the truth.

Daveral only shrugged. "I don't think I can spend my valuable years still working with the Rising Phoenix, I need to plan for life afterwords. I've still got university to go through. Besides there's probably more dedicated and more skilled people than me to take my place if I go,"

"You do that and I'll beat the crap out of you to make sure you don't," Flint said in a slightly threatening manner with his eyes narrowed while Nena just looked at him wondering if he was lying or not.

Raising his head back at them, he smiled before he gave off a laugh. "Don't worry, if you guys need me just ask. I can't let you die whether you're on or off my watch. Just try not to do anything to would scare the new guy if someone does take my place. God knows why I put up with you at times."

"I'll be sure to remember that."

It was then Nena's turn to speak up as she began her sentence which was directed at Flint. "Flint, why are you going to stay with the Rising Phoenix?" she asked curiously.

"I've got nothing better to do. Sure going home is nice and all, but I'm doing some good."

"That's it?" she said, surprised by Flint's response.

The two continued to converse before Daveral decided the time to move was now. He gave the simple message, "It's time to move on," as he made the Lancaster begin to move to the next area before the Nena and Flint caught on to what was happening and quickly moved to catch up with him.

He could only give a slight smile at the things he would miss once he left.

* * *

**Pacific Ocean, February 22, Phoenix Carrier**

Tieria thought to himself in the room he took residence in at the moment before he grabbed the communicator that allowed him to contact Ian and the rest of Celestial Being.

After going through several security protocols and entering in several codes he got contact as the words 'access granted' appeared and connections were established on a secure channel.

"We are receiving go ahead," came a response from a male voice from the communicator.

He hoped there would not be too much anger as he had already broken several protocols such as secrecy and leaving the Virtue and its GN Drive on-board the _Phoenix. _These would be considered crimes if things weren't so desperate at the moment.

"It's Tieria Erde. I have made contact with the Rising Phoenix and I'm currently traveling alongside them for the time being," he said.

"You better have a good reason for this, you're risking yourself by doing this, many of us still don't trust them, even after going over the information you sent previously," came an immediate reply from the operator who did not seem pleased one bit.

"Let me continue," Tieria replied calmly. "With our current situation, the idea of setting up an alliance with the Rising Phoenix, whether it would be temporary or not, has been crossing my mind as well as theirs."

"And you want what's left of Celestial Being to ally with them? Not many are going to like working with traitors."

_Traitors_. Tieria did not consider the Rising Phoenix as traitors especially after he went over the data. They were helping to carry out the plan, if in their own way and they had many assets Celestial Being did not which could prove useful in the future

"It's not on the matter if others agree with the idea or not, but currently we need all the help we can get. With allies and the support they have with them, Celestial Being will have a much easier time rebuilding and if worst comes to worst, we won't have to stand alone like last time."

"Hold on, seems like some of the VIPs want in on this, I'm patching them through," There was a pause and he could hear switches in the background being flipped and keys being tapped.

Tieria then waited as he then heard a different voice over the communicator say, "Would we be able to trust such allies? You may have met them, be we have not. For all we know they could be setting us up to finish us off and are just using you. We cannot risk the safety of this organization unless you're completely sure."

This was the time where he wished Ms. Sumeragi was back. She would know that in their current situation they needed help and she could plan for any unseen events if the fears of other members came true, but all he could do was wish and nothing would come out of it.

"If we speak with their leader known as Wesker we may change our minds, but it will have to be over a communications channel for the time being. Have them use this channel when you think they're ready to speak with us. I'll be sure to have all of Celestial Being listen in once and then we can decide what we will do as a whole," came a old female voice as Tieria saw the channel that was to be used appear.

"You seem much different than before Tieria, you always seemed like the last one who would propose something such as this, let alone risk secrecy to any faction, tell us what has happened to you." someone then questioned him inquisitively.

"The loss of Veda and my friends has opened my eyes and have also changed my perspectives on life, my existence and why I am here," Tieria replied back bluntly. "If you would like me to write up a full report-"

"It will not be necessary," the female voice interrupted. "I understand what you mean as do many others. I find the change in your personality warming and I hope what you're trying to do works out for all of us. Now if you excuse us, we'll be signing off till the Rising Phoenix is ready to speak with Celestial Being."

"Understood ma'am," Tieria replied as the communicator then ceased the transmitting with the only thing on the communicator being the channel they had given out to him.

Would both sides be willing to join together? Even if they remained independently separate, having an alliance with one another can prove extremely useful in the future and less strain on each other with more resources, and data to work with.

If the first meeting messed up, however, for some reason, it seemed highly unlikely that Celestial Being would willingly help and ally with a foreign faction that could spoil its secrecy and be a security risk unless limited knowledge about this alliance was disclosed to the people working under the Rising Phoenix.

Still the ability to arrange a meeting was quite a large step forward, especially for Celestial Being. If things had not been in their current situation, Tieria doubted that he would have managed catch the attention and speak with some of the member who were more influential and revered in the organization.

He probably should head up to the _Phoenix's _bridge as he looked at his communicator one last time before heading towards the door.

Just as he was about to exit though, the alarms went off, blaring loudly in the hallways of the ship.

Had they been located by the enemy and if so who was it? The UN or the Gundams?

* * *

"Sir it looks like those two Gundams are back and ready for more," came from of the radar operator. "They'll be within in range in five minutes, maybe even less than that."

Wesker turned to Kail, "Have Willard's squadron get out there ASAP along with whatever squadrons we have on-board be it Rising Phoenix or not," Wesker ordered as he gritted his teeth, the timing of this just could not have been worse. "Just our luck, instead of going for our Gundams as we thought they've come for us to make sure it'll be a lot easier to hunt them down afterwords," he stated. "Get Daveral and the others back here now, even with our numbers I get the feeling we'll need more."

"Already done!" Kail replied with a shout, having already gone to work. "I just hope they're aren't too many GN Particles in the way."

Wesker then got contact with the people down in charge of fire control. "Can we fire at them to delay their approach?"

"Rattlesnake Missiles in the launchers should be able to reach the target, but they won't do much against a Gundam aside from delaying them," came a reply through the comm.

"That's all we need, just fire off as many as you until Willard and his boys get out there," Wesker told them as he switched off the channel.

Immediately he could see launchers located on the starboard side and some on the bow of the ship begin to fire a barrage of missiles as he could see CIWS and flak cannons begins to come online, ready to intercept.

We_ need to keep them as far away from the front of the bridge and engines as possible, we lose either we die, fall out of the sky or both, _Wesker thought to himself as he tried to remember what other weak points the ship had these Gundams could exploit.

"Wesker I can't get contact with them, they must be in a stealth field at the moment," Kail quickly warned him.

"Keep trying until you get a hold of them." Wesker said to Kail before he turned to Cray. "Maintain present course Cray, I want to regroup with Daveral and the others as soon as possible and redirect all power to the engines. We'll either reach them or head up into space"

"Roger that."

Wesker then waited for events to unfold as he saw another salvo of missiles launch towards the incoming Gundams. This could be the deciding factor, they take down these machines and possibly recover something useful, or they died here and their Gundams would be left out there alone and easy prey for the enemy.

* * *

Inside the hanger people and planes rushed around hurrying to get the Aces out as soon as possible. Even the towering Virtue had come online and was ready to go.

"Damn it, so much for planning," Willard said as he strapped his helmet on in his cockpit as his Ace was lowered for launch. "Alright boys do your best or we're all screwed, I doubt we'll be shown any mercy if the _Phoenix_ gets destroyed."

"Good, because we ain't giving them any as well," came a loud reply through the comm.

"Just what I wanted to hear."

Even in the sealed hanger bay he could still hear the rumbling that the launchers created. At this rate they would be out of Rattlesnake missiles before they know it.

He looked down at his controls and HUD making sure everything was ready to go as he saw his launch bay door begin to open.

"Death Wing and Teller you guys are cleared for launch, I repeat you're cleared for launch!" The authorization was all he needed as his Ace catapulted out of its launch bay as soon as there was enough space.

Quickly he formed up with his squadron before they began to race towards where the threat was.

On his sensors, which were being aided in homing onto the Gundams by the ship, he located the two Gundams. In less than thirty seconds they would be already at the ship, indicated by flak cannons and CIWS opening fire on the targets.

"Concentrate on the Gundams and avoid the Fangs. Make sure you keep your distance and attack in pairs," Willard stated in his orders as the Death Wings separated into pairs, as did Teller.

As they closed he saw several contacts appear around the two Gundams which were likely the Fangs, and there were a lot of them.

He watched on his HUD as several targets were locked on by his fighter and without delay he immediately let loose a volley of missiles, as did his wing mate before they veered off course to set up for another run.

As he began to realign his fighter came under fire by particle beams from several GN Fangs while the Gundams made no attempt at engaging, instead going directly for the _Phoenix_ as several Aces gave chase.

Racing towards the Gundams, he fired off a short burst with the autocannons to try and hit a Fang that was in the way, but to no avail. The GN Fang just veered out of the line of fire before beginning it's attack anew.

"We can't hit these damn things they're too small and too fast. They move even a little they mess up our aim," his wing mate said in anger as both of them evaded several more particle beams. "You think the Arvineo's could get out here and help us with their mobile suits?"

"Just push them out of the way, you don't need to hit them to get through," Willard responded back as he began locking onto the Legacy. "Just need to survive to outrun them," he murmured as his HUD got a confirmed lock on the Legacy.

"One of them is aiming for the launch bays others going for the bridge!" one of his men reported.

"Son of a bitch," Willard cursed to himself as he fired off several autocannon rounds, followed up by a single missile before changing course to intercept the Ares.

"Split up and engage them, support is on the way!" he then heard the leader of Teller squadron announce as Willard turned to saw several bright, radiating pinkish hue particle beams come out of the port-side mobile suit hanger .

Four Aces went for the Legacy, which broke off, with everyone else heading in to engage the Ares that danced its way through the ship's defenses and moved into position, ready to take out the bridge.

Just before the Ares could get a good shot off at the bridge several missiles forced it to evade, forcing it into the ship's guns.

Several rounds struck it dead on and even a couple flak shell made direct contact, however the damage done did not do significant damage. Only change on the Ares was a blast mark which stained the sword and parts of the armour.

The Ares then moved underneath the ship with Willard and the majority of the ship's defense team gave chase.

* * *

Tieria fired off the Virtue's GN Cannons at the Legacy causing it to evade before it fired several shots at him with its GN Rifle forcing Tieria to bring up the Virtue's GN Field for defense.

"Looks like I get to finish off Celestial Being and finally put an end to your actions," the pilot of the Legacy said to him as if he had been waiting for this.

"Just who are you?" Tieria said back as he made the Virtue fire back once more.

The pilot snickered, "Like I would give any info to you, all I can tell you," the Legacy then brandished its beam saber upon drawing it, "I'll be the one to end it once and for all!"

Tieria gritted his teeth as he tried to get a lock onto the Legacy as it weaved through the _Phoenix_'s field of fire while its Fangs acted as its defensive screen against the fast Aces.

In his mind Tieria wondered if it would be a good time to activate the Trans AM system. If it worked he may be able to take both Gundams down, but if he failed he would be helpless against such quick machines.

Blasting the Legacy with both the GN Bazookas and Cannons to force it away he noticed its flier separate from the main body before then changing course towards the bridge, but not before it fired several shots that went past him and took some of the Phoenix's launch bays.

He continued to go after the Legacy, firing his shots with precision until there was more room, lest he accidentally hit the _Phoenix_ itself as he noticed the fighters supporting him go after the flier.

"We've got you covered, you stay on him," he heard clearly through the comm. as several missiles thwarted the flier from continuing the pursuit as the Aces chased after it.

He acknowledged them as he kept his sights on the Legacy, using the GN Field to block incoming Fangs.

As he continued to engage the Legacy until he pushed it away from the bridge with a barrage of particles beams, making sure to get a good angle to avoid the _Phoenix_ itself, he detected the Ares appear from the other side of the ship, firing its GN Handgun at the _Phoenix._

Smoke could be seen coming out of turret mountings as the Ares proceeded to wipe out more and more of the _Phoenix_'s guns.

"At this rate we'll be the only ones here to defend it," he said to himself, continuing to fire at the legacy only to have a set of GN Fangs force his field up. "They're just so fast, I can barely keep track of them," he stated as he fired both Bazookas off, causing the Fangs to evade.

Suddenly he noticed the Ares coming at him, almost within range to swipe its sword. Tieria's widened his eyes as he immediately pulled back out of range before firing the GN Bazookas at the Ares in front of him.

Even at extremely close range the Ares managed to evaded before it suddenly started sparking violently on sections of its armour with some kind of unstable energy with of even as Aces fired upon it.

"Doesn't look like the sparks are from damage, but why is it acting... like..." Immediately pulled back realizing what it was. "Keep your distance!" he shouted out in a warning as the sparks got.

"Play time is up you annoying little pest! It's time for something special!" he heard Ali laugh manically.

A massive energy surge emitted from the Ares as Tieria felt an extremely painful shock overcome him. He grunted in pain as he kept moving till he left the radius, gasping for breath.

Several Aces explode near the Ares as their electronic and engines overloaded while those which were further up began to lose control.

"Damn it that just took out half my squad," he heard Willard angrily say as the electrical field died down. "Damn the _Phoenix_'s bridge it being hit hard!" he then pointed our as the Legacy had fired at the sides of the bridge during that period of time.

"That's it," Tieria began as he began activating the Trans Am system. "I'm not letting them complete their mission!" The Virtue then began to glow brightly, radiating with GN Particles before engaging both the Legacy and Ares.

What ever happened his allies needed to survive or all of this would have been for nothing.

* * *

Emergency lights lit the bridge as the warning sirens echoed. The electrical surge was much more powerful than predicted as it managed to pierce the bridge's shielding.

Wesker removed his hands which had covered his eyes as he looked to see the bridge in a state of disarray.

_The prolonged exposure to the field must have overwhelmed the electronic shielding _Wesker predicted as he looked around, "Everyone alright?" he called out as he got up to see several members of the crew laying dead on the bridge, having been electrocuted by their own station.

"I'm alright!" he heard Kail call back, raising his hand as he got up from the floor. "Goddamn electrical surge, I've never seen anything that powerful. Not since an Agrissa plasma field." Kail turned his head to the front of the bridge and his eyes widened in horror. "Cray is down, Cray is down!" he shouted as he ran towards the ship's controls and checked on their helmsman.

Wesker curled his hand into a fist as he looked at the dead crew members littering the floor, reminding him of Africa before looking at Kail. "Can we still maintain control of the ship?" he asked solemnly, his hand shaking in both anger at the machines and the loss of life.

Kail pushed Cray's body off the seat as he took over and checked the controls. "Looks like it. Damn it Cray why did you have to die of all people," Kail said, depressingly before he turned to Wesker. "You may want to get off the bridge Wesker, we can't afford to lose you like we lost Cray, I can take control of the ship," Kail pointed out towards several injured crew members being taken down below into the ship via an emergency hatch before manning the controls.

Wesker gave Kail a stare as if his friend were a mad man given the circumstance. "I won't allow you to stay here and get-"

"Somebody has to maintain manual control unless the next time it attacks it fries the autopilot as well! Besides you're more important than me and we can't take the risk of losing our leader." Kail shot back sharply as a blast shook the bridge.

"I can't allow you to get killed. I've been through too much with you only to see yourself get killed!"

"Wesker I know that, I don't like this either but this is the only way, I'm the only other guy who knows how to fly this thing aside from you. Commanders like you should seek their own safety for the good of their men, don't let people like Cray give up their lives only for you to get killed," Kail told him.

Another shot rattled the bridge as both men looked to see the Virtue drive away the Ares.

Kail sighed before looking up at Wesker once more with a stern look. "Just leave Wesker, I'm asking as your friend. Just go I'll be alright by myself. Remember the time in Africa, I already proved I'm a big boy so just get out of here."

Looking at Kail, Wesker knew arguing could only make the situation worse as he began moving off the bridge, but turned his head back one last time and said, "I will see you again. Don't you dare die on me, you hear?"

"Understood," Kail replied solemnly as he took control of the ships as Wesker left the bridge.

* * *

Author Notes: Sorry for the delay been busy will school, lack of will power, but now I finally have a proof-reader to help me with the chapters! :D Anyways review and comment.


	21. To Fear

**Gundam 00: Phoenix**

**To Fear**

**

* * *

**

**Pacific Ocean, February 22, Rising Phoenix Carrier**

What Aces leftover from both Teller and Death Wing squadron continued to pursue the Gundam Ares and Legacy in a high speed chase with the Virtue fired endlessly at both Gundams with trying to stop the _Phoenix_ from either being destroyed or crippled.

"Can't we get anymore guys out here? We can barely hold as it is!" Willard heard his wing-man cry out as GN Fangs flew in to attack, appearing infront of them and fired.

A split second upon the GN Fangs appearance infront already made Willard manoeuvre out of the way to his right while veering side to side in an effort to avoid incoming particle beams behind him and make it harder for the Fangs to get a lock.

His fighter suddenly violently jerked to its right-side causing the Ace become unstable as it began to lose lost control while losing speed as it began to decelerate upon being hit. Willard felt his heart skip several beats before he attempted to stabilize his fighter after overcoming the sudden shock and surprise.

"Your right wing's been damaged boss and it looks like it got part of your engine, lot of smoke coming from out," he heard his wing-man state as Willard turned his head over his shoulder and looked out of the side of his cockpit to make sure it what his wing-mate said was true.

What he saw behind him was black smoke spewing out of his fighter's wound while bits of metal continuously flaked off the wing. He cursed as he activated the comm. system, directed towards the _Phoenix's _hanger crew_._

"Hurry up and get off your asses! Can't the Flags the Arvineos have launch?" he shouted, maddened by the fact there were just too few of them out here to handle the two Gundams. "I can't keep dodging forever here!"

There was garbled response as static filled the channel before it began to clear up into a clearer tone. "That electrical surge has delayed launching of the Flags, they're busy trying to open the bay door as we speak."

"Roger that," he responded as he began to get into position to attack the Legacy. "Just tell them to hurry, my fighter will need emergency repairs if this keeps up."

"Understood."

He then switched the communications channel and contacted the remnants of his team. "Jeff, Carlos keep a loose formation around me we're hitting the white one. As long as we can distract from targeting the bridge we'll be okay."

"You sure you're still in this boss? Another hit like that and you'll be falling for a very long time," one of his guys stated to him, concerned about the hit he had sustained.

"Doesn't matter, I'll be okay, now just fall into formation," Willard replied unconcerned.

Two immediate response came in as another Ace formed up with him as the three fighters began to race towards the Legacy tried to get a clear shot at the bridge only to continuously be repelled by the Virtue. The Virtue then ceased firing at the Legacy and turned to the Ares that had somehow managed to slice a fighter in half with its blade and engaged it.

He began locking onto the Legacy and with a quick confirmation he fired off his remaining missiles, as did his squad mates, before following up with several short burst of autocannon fire before pulling off the engagement.

Retaliating, the Legacy had its GN Fangs open fire while it continued to try and hammer away at the _Phoenix_, its shots gradually wearing away the thick, heavy armour that protected the bridge.

Willard and his two remaining men dodged the incoming particle beams as they raced towards the Legacy once more, taking out a GN Fang that had entered right into his gun sights.

"Stupid thing, just hurry up and die already," he said in discontent, just sick of all the GN Fangs that were constantly shooting at him, damaging his precious Ace and the fact there were a considerable amount of these weapons flying around did not keep his hatred for the Fangs in check.

Seeing him and his wing-men, the Legacy quickly turned and fired before having the flyer pack race and fire several particle beams at the Aces, driving them off while a single missile that managed to be let loose simply glanced off the Legacy's shield.

"Now you're just pissing me off!" Willard shirked at the Legacy as their attacks continuously did nothing.

Before setting himself up for another pass he noticed several bluish tracers deflect off the Legacy's shield as a large squadron of Flags, which were all in flight mode, break off into smaller groups as they made another attack run at the Legacy.

"I've got a fourth of my squadron covering for us against those flying bits. No need to worry about them now," came the voice of one of the pilots as the Flags continued to keep the Legacy on the defense.

Holding back a smile, thanks to the new support, he fired away at the Legacy before then speaking up, "Once we start hitting the other one tell your men to keep their distance we don't want them to get fried," he told the Flag pilot.

"Roger."

_Now this is what we could've used alot sooner,_ Willard thought to himself as more and more weapons were being brought to bear on the Legacy.

Eventually the Legacy would go down, it just couldn't possibly keep this up for much longer. As for the Ares, it would be up to Celestial Being and just a few of their guys till they were finished with the threat.

* * *

Tieria could only be everything but calm as the Trans-Am reached its time limit and then he would be in an unfavourable situation as the Ares continually dodged his attacks, waiting for the Trans-Am to end.

No matter how many particle beams he fired at the Ares all he could hit were the GN Fangs that weren't fast enough to evade the barrage, and the GN Fangs were definitely not what he was worried about; instead, the Ares' heavy Buster blade had what had him worried as one swipe could probably go right through the Virtue if it hit the torso and that fact it could attempt to electrocute him again to get into a perfect position to attack while he was writhed in pain from the electrical discharge.

The fighting then shifted its direction with the Ares taking cover near the _Phoenix_before Tieria gave chase and noticed the Ares firing at the bridge resulting in several small explosions on the superstructure before closing in to gouge out the bridge with one strike.

If explosions were happening on the bridge's superstructure then they must have worn the armour way enough to start hitting vital spots, and worst of all was no way for the bridge to survive against the Ares Buster blade if it got into contact with it.

"You're not destroying the _Phoenix _while I still stand!" he shouted at the Ares, firing off the GN Cannons, driving a wedge between the Ares and its prey which forced it to back off.

Tieria quickly glanced over at the bridge and gave a sigh of relief. The Ares may have caused some damage, but it was still functioning and the ship was still aloft in the air.

_He's just too fast, even with Tran-Am on_, Tieria said to himself in his mind while he gritted his teeth, his eyes glanced over at the system's time limit. Only ten seconds were left on the clock maybe even less depending on how fast he used the remaining particles.

He really needed help right about now, and alot of it. Half a squadron of Aces did not cut against a Gundam barely any could put even dents in the armour let alone hit the Ares enough to even create one.

He had only one choice, he needed to use up all his remaining particles in one final shot which he could no waste. Charging for one last shot, Tieria took aim at the Ares' and fired with the GN Bazookas after a short charge cycle producing a massive particle beam that dwarfed the Virtue itself with the beam moving towards the Ares as fast as Tieria could possibly make it go.

The Ares dodged, skirting to the side, but it was not fast enough in the end. For once it sustained damage, the concentrated particle beam managed to melt away part of the machine's legs and even a Fang holder in the process which seemed to cause the Ares to be stop moving for a moment as if the pilot was stunned that he had been hit.

After that, the radiant glow wore off as the Virtue performance dropped considerably, having used up most of its particle reserves during its time in Trans- Am.

The Ares, upon seeing this, began to move in as readying its blade for vengeance and would easily catch the Virtue even if it tried to run.

"You're going to pay for that! _Nobody_ messes with me, _ever_!" Ali screamed at him as his Gundam closed in on Tieria.

The Virtue attempted to drive it off with several weak particle beams, but the shots simply deflected off the GN Buster sword which shielded the Ares as it kept coming; the particle output of the beams were now far too weak to punch through the reinforced blade.

Scowling at the ineffectiveness of the beams, Tieria could only watch as the Ares came closer and closer while his attacks did nothing to halt the charge.

_Maybe this time I'll actually be joining you, Lockon, _Tieria whsipered in his mind knowing this could be it. Even as he kept moving back in hopes of dodging the blade it only seemed to get closer and closer to the cockpit with every inch of movement.

His mind then quickly made him relive everything he had done and experienced. From when he first entered this world from the incubation chamber to Celestial Being's operation to where he was now. How he first felt about people and what they've taught him in this world. It made him happy that at least he understood people better, but he just had so little time and wished he had morem, but this was to be the end so be it, and hopefully Ian and the rest of Celestial Being will forgive him for dying during their current situation.

As the final blow came closer and closer, he noticed the Ares had a small gap in the armour near the torso that must of come from the damage it sustained earlier as it now swung its blade in a horizontal fashion attempting to separate the Virtue's legs and torso.

Widening his eyes from the stare he quickly fired all the Virtue's weapons off at point-blank range with the Ares at the small breach in its armour while trying to back up as far as possible to avoid the blade as much as possible.

What happened next was anyone's guess as a series of explosions engulfed both Gundams as pieces from the machines was sent scattering through the air with a mixture of red and green particles. The sounds of battle seemed to die down as everyone wondered what just happened before the explosion cleared revealing both Gundams falling out of the sky and were picking up velocity as they fell.

Inside his cockpit Tieria screamed as explosions ravaged the inside of the cockpit, blasting debris inward while his viewing screens exploded and the controls seemed to shut off.

As the Virtue plummeted downwards, Tieria attempted to reactivate the Virtue's systems when he recovered from the damage in the cockpit, after realising he got no response from the controls, and he was now attempting to fight off then enormous amount G-forces that pushed against his body and threatened to cause him blackout or even lose consciousness.

Never had he fallen from this high of altitude without having his systems working, and each second his machine fell faster and faster through the air before it finally reached its maximum velocity.

He needed the system back on now, the colour in his vision already began to slip away while the Virtue's cockpit flashed warning lights inside the cockpit constantly telling him his systems were offline.

_Must regain control, or else, _he struggled think up of the rest in his head as he hammered away at the console so that he could hopefully restart the system and regain control before he lost consciousness and ended up at the bottom sea which is nearly impossible for the Virtue to escape once it reached a certain depth while the pressure would force itself down on his machine and himself if the cockpit got breached.

His vision then went go everything completely faded into blackness while the warning signals continued to go off, but were slowly fading signalling him his consciousness was next as he felt it difficult for his mind to stay functioning.

Just as he was about to pass out the warning system silenced itself before Tieria tugged back on the controls so the Virtue ended in an upright position and ceased falling through the air like rock that had been tossed out a window.

After regaining control he then ascended back up towards the _Phoenix _with hisvision coming back and he no longer felt like he would pass out as his brain no longer suffered from oxygen deprivation.

He wondered if the Ares had survived as he checked his surroundings making sure there would be no surprises if it had survived the blast.

It was quite lucky that he even managed to hit the Ares' weak point, but he realised it had come at a trade. Only the most basic controls remained functional and all of the Virtue's weapons had been sliced in half ; the Ares must have slashed all four apart at the last moment before the explosion occurred.

As he continued to head back towards the _Phoenix _he noticed several incoming particle beams heading towards him causing him to evade them, giving a sigh of relief that he had not been struck before he noticed the Legacy fly straight past him before squadrons of Flags and the remaining Aces raced after it.

Just then, he felt something warm drip down his forehead, it was blood. But he did not care it was not too much and he should be okay till he got onboard.

"You should head back to the _Phoenix_for repairs, looks like you need it," he heard a staticky transmission say to him. "We've got this one covered, good work taking out the other one and saving the _Phoenix_ we owe ya," a complement then came.

Tieria nodded his head, acknowledging the pilots words as he headed towards the _Phoenix_. People may have died, but at least the ship was intact and they could finally carry on with negotiations once things slowly got back to normal.

**

* * *

**

**Pacific Ocean, February 22**

Judgment retreated as fast as he could away from the combat zone. They had just taken far too long in bringing down the _Phoenix _and with more and more aircraft filling the skies he would be overwhelmed within moments if he tried to attack again.

He had caused some damage, however, as he was chased he managed to get several shots off at the engines taking out two of them before he decided to pull back and it would be some time before the Rising Phoenix's vessel would be back to full working order.

As he retreated, under a hail of linear cannons and missiles, he wondered what happened to the Ares. He had just lost its signal and got no response from Ali-Al Saachez. It was likely he had been killed judging by the situation, but there may still be a chance; nevertheless, he had to return to base first and then head up to space as ordered. If the mercenary indeed had survived, well, he would have to find his own way into space. Judgment wasn't going to go looking for him, the area being too vast and the Rising Phoenix drove him further from the area with each passing second like bees keen on defending their hive from invaders.

He needed to worry about himself first anyways, the Ares' recovery extremely low on his priority list.

Bursts from several Linear cannon were fired causing him to commit his entire mind to the task at hand. In return, he fired back several shots at the Rising Phoenix which scattered their formation with the destruction of two Flags, giving him a few seconds of breathing room and the further they got away from him the sooner he could get back home.

For maybe ten minutes he continued to scatter their formation from pursuing him, all while having to constantly shield himself or shooting down missiles until the Rising Phoenix gave up the chase with him being too difficult prey for them to hunt as he managed to get far enough from them to finally be able to head back to base without the risk of being followed.

Many of his GN Fangs had been destroyed while both his machine and the Flier pack were running low on particles after draining most of the condensers during that intense battle. If something attacked him on his way back to base he would be in trouble; nevertheless, he had to take that risk or take a plunge into the sea and swim with the fishes if he attempted to take a longer route home.

* * *

The eerie silence of the _Phoenix _over the communications channel drove all three Gundams to head back home to see what the problem was. The crew would never be that quiet unless something had devastating happened.

All the while Nena kept hearing Daveral's repeated attempts to contact the _Phoenix_, but to no avail as he soon gave up after several minutes, but he said he would try again later once they got closer home. The signal was still working on the _Phoenix_, but for all they knew, the _Phoenix_ could be now sitting right at the bottom of the ocean. The fact the the _Phoenix's_ signature was not moving on the map made it worse. For all they knew it could be sitting several thousand metres underwater.

"You think the UN hit the _Phoenix_?" Flint asked in a uneasy tone.

"Either that or those Gundams appeared. I just hope the _Phoenix _is alright and that their comm. just got knocked out," Daveral replied back just as uneasily.

"What happens if it is gone?" Nena then asked, the thought racked her mind with each passing second that she had to let it out, bringing up the point what if the _Phoenix _had actually been destroyed. "It'll mean Helana's gone, Tieria, and everyone else," she stated. She may not be on the best terms with people, but it didn't mean their lose would not worry her.

"Don't you dare say that now Nena," she heard Flint say back at her. "I didn't get out so the_ Phoenix _would be destroyed in the next day."

"I don't like the idea either, but we got to remain calm till we find what actually happened. If whoever hit the ship is still out we've got to remain alert, nobody else is going to die this day due to stupid decisions," Daveral stated to both her and Flint trying to stop both of them from worrying, although clearly he was worrying judging by his voice which was filled with uncertainty.

Everyone remained silent afterwards continuing on their way home while Nena kept hoping everyone was still alright back onboard the _Phoenix _as she looked out at the horizon at the closing darkness of the skies.

Staring at her view screen, she noticed a faint red trail to her right as she suddenly stopped catching the attention of both Daveral and Flint who both slowed down wondering why she had stopped.

"Nena, is something wrong," Daveral asked her, failing to see the trail that she was staring at.

"Red GN Particle trail," she said softly as she magnified in on the image to see the a badly damaged Legacy fleeing away and getting further from them.

Suddenly, after those words, the Zesus raced in the direction of the Legacy surprising both her and Daveral.

The Lancaster then chased after him as Daveral called out to him, "Flint what do you think you're doing? Get back here!" he commanded, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears as the Zesus kept moving ahead in the Legacy's direction.

"He's in bad shape Daveral, I'm sure we can beat him if we attack now," Flint replied back in response to the order. "That bastard hit the _Phoenix_, and I plan to make him pay. Don't even stop me Daveral you know he's the reason why we can't contact the others and you know we _should_ finally get rid of this guy once and for all."

As Nena caught up she heard Daveral sigh before his machine then turned to her.

"We better go and catch him. If it did hit the _Phoenix_ we might as well make the pilot pay, the_ Phoenix_can wait for the moment," he said to her reluctantly as his machine soon took off after the Zesus leaving her behind again.

Quickly she followed after Daveral and looked at her Haro. "And they said I had problems," she said to it.

"Everyone has problems, everyone has problems!" it answered in its usual cheerful tone.

Nena frowned as her head cocked her head slightly to the left and said to it, "Thanks for stating the obvious Haro." Even if it was an obedient robot, she knew her Haro was specifically pointing the finger at her as if to mischievously remind her of the last incident.

Although the strange part of this was the Ares could not be seen near the Legacy, which had been the instigator of her rage in the last engagement. Just where could it exactly be? Had it been destroyed by the _Phoenix _squadrons or could it be lurking around the area, ready to ambush them at the perfect opportunity.

If this was not a trap, however, then in Nena's mind they had to get rid of the Legacy. Every time it has appeared it's always been out to kill someone, mainly her, and the sooner he went down the better, she did not want the pilot to kill Daveral, Tieria, Flint or anyone else for the matter. It just had to go down, and it would not be for herself to assure she wouldn't be constantly hunted by this guy, but to make sure no one else will have to suffer due to him.

* * *

Judgement could only mutter a sharp curse at himself as he pushed the Legacy to the limit. It was just his luck that he had been spotted by the three Rising Phoenix Gundams and now they were all after him to make sure he would never strike against the Rising Phoenix again.

He needed to make it to his base of operations and seal off the hidden hanger once he got inside. The underground hanger doors should be resistant enough to hold them off an in fact there were multiple doors that could be set up giving him ample time to make quick repair, there was also a surprise for his enemies when they reached the island

However, this meant he could leave nothing lying around, once he got back he needed to purge all information on the main terminal if they decided to send more troops to search the place afterwards. There could be absolutely nothing that could give Celestial Being, the Rising Phoenix or anyone else of Ribbon's plans for the future. He would raze the entire base if it meant protecting the future.

_I need to buy more time_, he thought, preparing to disengage the locking systems on the GN Fangs and have them fly loose to distract his pursuers.

A rapid beeping then came from his console as it then displayed his particle level output showing he had only a couple minutes left before he used up all his particles, but there were just enough to get him back if he was conservative. Unfortunately being conservative would not be easy, especially with one of them closing in extremely quickly, it would soon overtake him once right before he reached the base.

Luck seemed to be playing the strongest lead role in this meeting, and he wondered did it favour him or his enemy? It already seem to be playing into their part since they've located him, but maybe he would get. He did not like having luck decide whether or not he would make it, but at the moment it was the only thing that he could count on to get him through this and continue with the plan.

**

* * *

**

**Pacific Ocean, February 22, Rising Phoenix Carrier**

Walking into the bridge for the first time since he had left, being delayed since everyone was so worried about his safety that he had to concede to their demands. he could still see the emergency lights on, but everything else had changed.

Beams had crashed down onto the floor, consoles were smashed open and broken while electrical wiring lay exposed all around the bridge occasionally sparking, making engineers keep their distance.

None of the damage matter though as Wesker went to the front of the bridge to see what had happened to his friend. Nobody had told him anything which left him impatient for answers.

A Medical teams passed him with a stretcher before settling down near the front and picked up someone, laying them gently on the stretcher.

Instantly Wesker knew who it was, but he kept a constant pace towards the medical team who were preparing to move.

Before the medical team was about to move Wesker signalled for them to stop. He then looked at Kail who was lying on the stretcher groaning in pain, his badly burned right hand covering his eyes. His left hand didn't look much better either, but he looked like he would make it.

"You okay Kail?" Wesker asked in a slightly concerned tone as he took off his glasses for a moment.

A groan came before Kail responded back, raising his left arm in the process, "If you mean did you survive, then I would say yes, though it feels like I've been hit by that bomb again," Kail then lowered his arm as he took a breath. "Can't see anything either. My eyes burn like hell and I can barely feel my hands anymore, but the ship's controls are still alright last time I saw them and we don't seem to be falling out of the sky." Raising his left arm he limply waved at the direction of the exit. "C'mon get me out of here already. We can talk later Wesker after they fix me up," he said with a groan before laying his arm back down.

Wesker nodded his head at the medical team who then took off towards the emergency exit with the lift currently unoperational until the damaged systems could be repaired. The _Phoenix _would also need its navigation systems checked to make sure they could still continue on, with two less engines at the moment.

"What a mess," Wesker said, putting his glasses back on after the team had left. With this much destruction in the so-called brain of the ship he wondered how were they suppose to contact their Gundams. The long range communication systems were currently offline as the station that operated them had several fallen beams going right through the consoles and controls rendering them useless.

After seeing the damage he signalled technician who happened to be in the bridge examining the damage as well as the engineers on duty. They needed their equipment back up and running as soon as possible

Once everyone gathered around he spoke up, "How long do you think it will take to get communications back online?" Wesker asked, pointing towards the communication system.

The technician thought for a moment to examine the external damage before replying back, "Possibly two to four hours depending how badly the system's been hit, but I need those guys to remove the beams in the way before I can get replacement parts in. Only then will I know exactly how long it take for repairs."

Wesker turned his head over to the engineers. "Get to work on clearing the beams on the communication station first, and then move on to removing the beams at the front of the ship so the navigation controls are clear of debris, understood? And make sure the autopilot systems are still functioning, I don't want us to suddenly fall out of the sky."

"Yes sir, we'll get to work immediately," one of the engineers replied and signalled for work to begin before the group dispersed to gather the necessary tools.

Wesker then decided he would be no more use here and decided to head down to other parts of the ship to take account of the damage. Everything here needed to be taken care of, and he hoped the Gundams would find their own way home without needing to be called back.

**

* * *

**

**Pacific Ocean, February 22**

The three Gundam remained in pursuit of the Legacy with the Zesus far ahead of the Drei and Lancaster as it quickly closed in on its prey which could not outrun its predator, especially in the condition it was in.

"Damn it, if Flint doesn't slow down I may be forced to shoot at him so he _waits_ for us," Nena heard Daveral say, frustrated that they could not keep up with the lighter Zesus, even when both were moving as fast as mechanically possible.

Two small explosion were seen in the distance in skies as the Zesus destroyed two GN Fangs with its carbine before drawing its blade again. Nothing was going to stop the Zesus from taking out the Legacy at the rate it was going.

"He's going for the island up ahead!" they both heard Flint shout out to them.

Nena saw the silhouette of an island appear on the horizon and Flint's statement seemed to be correct as the Legacy could be seen lowering altitude towards the place, either because it's running out of particles or that was where its base lay.

The Legacy, in the distance, then detached its Flier pack while continuing on towards the island. The pilot seemed desperate to get to the island, so it must be the base where he originated from.

Several particle beams traced the skies, emitted from the flier pack and drew the Zesus' attention forcing it to finally cease its chase as it swung its sword at the flier; however, to everyone's surprise instead of breaking off to evade, it instead spun to avoid most of the blade and then collided with the Zesus before detonating its GN Particle reserves in a brilliant, fiery explosion.

"Flint!" Both Daveral and Nena screamed as Nena's eyes went wide with horror as her upon seeing the explosion.

A moment of silence overcame both her and Daveral, their Gundams had come to a complete halt upon the explosion before everything settled revealing the Zesus had actually survived the explosion, but it came at the cost of its left arm and shield.

Nena fell back in her seat and let out a sigh, seeing the both Flint and the Zesus had survived the explosion. While her Haro repeated the phrase 'too close', over several times.

"_Son of a bitch_, I've just lost visuals with that Gundam, he must have landed somewhere on the island!" Flint exclaimed, slamming his fist on the side of his seat that he had lost the target before the Zesus raced towards the island.

"There's just no stopping him, and he said that he wasn't completely crazy and would listen, guess I was wrong," Daveral said with a deep sigh. "But I guess he's right, we need to finish this guy off once and for all, and might as well destroy his base in the process."

The two Gundams then took off towards the Zesus which was now over the island and scanning the area looking for the Legacy that had disappeared.

Nena looked at the island, it was relatively large with thick tropical vegetation covering nearly the entire island. If there was a base here it was extremely well hidden in the foliage, but something did not seem right about a certain area of the island.

The vegetation seemed slightly different from the plants, mainly it being shorter, thinner in coverage, compared to the rest of the island, however the difference could only be seen close up, the Drei being right above the foliage in the area. From a satellite image or even a reconnaissance it would not be noticeable, although she could be wrong and this area of the island had suffered a fire that devastated this area and the plants were growing back up. The area wasn't too irregular and seemed natural.

Something suddenly then emerged one her on the Drei's sensors. Turning her head she saw a rectangular launcher appear from underground before it launched several missiles, however these had particles trails as she was forced to shoot at the missiles whil the Lancaster took out the launcher with a single blast with its shoulder mounted cannon a moment later.

"If that's where the turret popped up from, could his base-" Daveral did not finish his sentence as warning signals flashed in the cockpit.

When the first turret went down in an explosion several more turrets appeared from hidden areas all around the island and fired with more and more turret popping up. There had to be dozens of launchers them as missiles streamed at them by the dozen.

"There's so many damn missiles and launchers! Is this entire island covered in them?" Flint said, surprised by the sheer amount of launchers as he had the Zesus draw its carbine, only to have that shot out of its hands by an incoming missiles forcing the Zesus to draw its weak pistol as a last line defense.

Nena had the Drei pod a missile jammer causing a large amount of the missiles, scrambling their targetting systems and lock onto the decoy instead. "What do we do Daveral!" she cried out, as she saw a cloud envelope her machine. "I don't think we can take out this many launchers without getting hit.

"We'll land, then throw up a GN Stealth field, it should stop the launchers from tracking us!" Daveral responded to her as she instantly obeyed as the three Gundams began to descend down into the vegetation and then deployed the GN Stealth field.

Several moments the launchers to stopped firing and then disappeared back into their hidden shelters, during this time Daveral called for both her and Flint to exit their machines.

"Haro watch over the Drei for me, alright?" she told her Haro as she took over her helmet and let her hair flow with the wave of her head.

"Roger, roger," it replied back as she exited the Drei met with Daveral and Flint who appeared out of their machines.

Daveral sealed his Gundams cockpit and took a look at their surroundings before looking back at her and Flint, "Well we're are officially lost at the moment, the GN Stealth field is now messing with our maps so finding our way back to the _Phoenix _is out of the question for now. At least when we lost contact the _Phoenix_ its signature was still working, but now we can't even follow that," Daveral told them of their current situation. "Worse that Gundams base is here and I'm not going to pound the island into the dust just to find an entrance."

Flint then spoke up to Daveral, "Well where do you think the entrance is, I doubt we'll find any in the open so-"

"What about that turret we just destroyed?" Nena then brought up interrupting Flint, just remembering about it. "It could possibly lead directly into his base, they have to be loaded somehow and connected to fire control system to operate that efficiently." She turned her head towards where smoke could be seen from the cracks in the tree line.

"Any way we can get into this guy's base works for me, he deserves the ass kicking he's got coming," Flint stated cracking his knuckles as Daveral gave a nod of approval to him.

"Well it isn't too far, I can even smell the smoke from here," Daveral stated to them as he looked in the direction of the smoke. "Might as well do it now then later, grab what we need and then we'll go see if you're theory is right Nena, which I hope it is," he then turned towards the Lancaster and started off in its direction.

Before heading back to the Drei, Nena took one last look at the trail of smoke. If they did get into the Judgment's base, she wondered if this would reveal any light on anything, even if it did not affect her others may be interested, especially Celestial Being, but the matter at hand at the moment was to see if they could _actually_ get in first.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Author Notes: Well that's it for now, and if anyone asks if I'm only incorporating the Gundam 00 stuff I've seen during the first and second season. No books as I don't have the best clue about on how I should incoporate them as I've never read them before and I live in a place where finding books or DVDs Anime is hard. Anyways see ya till next chapter!

(no line to seperate this from the story with lines, makes me sad as I'm forced to use the excuse I have above)


	22. The Final Judgment

**Gundam 00: Phoenix**

**The Final Judgment**

**

* * *

**

**Pacific Ocean, February 22, Unknown Island near South America**

Nena, Flint and Daveral walked up to the destroyed turret from the dense vegetation surrounding it to see fire crackling away while smoke continued to belch out of the ruined defensive weapon that protected this island. All three were travelling light, carrying only their sidearms, ammunition and basic medical supplies that was likely needed should a fire fight occur.

Their Gundams were hidden thanks to GN Particles creating a weak optical camouflage, so nobody would find them unless they went in for a close up. This was needed as the UN Army or the Union was going to take notice of the large GN Particle emissions coming from this island and investigate.

"You sure this can get us inside? All I see is smoke and fire," Flint commented squinting his eyes at the wreckage to see if there was anything truly hidden behind the mask of the smoke.

"Well we could wait for the smoke to dissipate, but that might take awhile. There just has to be something as Nena said, just something," Daveral replied before walking closer towards the wreckage, shielding his eyes, before going in for a closer look.

For a few seconds he stood where he was before he seemed to notice something by his stance, his head raising over his right arm before he continued on and disappeared into the smoke and flames

"Daveral, are you...really?" Nena began as she let out a sigh and waited to see what would happen. "He better find something, because I'm only going through all that if there is a way in," Nena said to Flint who nodded his head in response, who continued to stare into the smoke.

Several moments passed with no sound or response from Daveral and it had her slightly worried. If he got lost in there both her and Flint would have to drag him out, but that's if they could find him. Visibility into the smoke was extremely poor; the thick cloud that continued to rise, and shift with the wind was as if the blackish grey clouds wanted to keep whatever it concealed hidden.

If this did not get them inside they may just have to blast the island until either an entrance point became visible or the entire island became no more if the entrance was that well hidden, but that would take hours, seemed unnecessary and just plain cruel to the plant and wildlife here. Did life here really need to be altered drastically to catch one man?

Flint then called out to Daveral with a rather loud shout, "Daveral you actually in there? Say something at least!"

Only silence replied back to Flint's shouting and the waiting was an eternity for both her and Flint as they got more worried by the second to the point where Nena was actually nervously fidgeting with hands. He really needed to call back to them now or they would be forced to go in to find him, a task that neither her or Flint wanted to do willingly.

"Flint you don't think he actually-"

She didn't get to finish as Flint raised her hand in front of her, "He's not stupid, he would say something to us at least, unless he likes keeping things hidden from us," Flint responded back to her.

She made a weak smile at Flint and gave a slight nod directed at him, "I doubt he would ever keep anything hidden, unless it was personal, but he is more open than most people I've met, even if it's only a few," she said before looking back in the general direction of their attention.

Suddenly a response came out, "I think I found an entrance!" they heard Daveral's shouting through the smoke, muffled, but hearable. "Now get over here, I'll use my voice to guide you in the right direction! Oh and watch out, it starts to descend down the further you go in so be careful and don't trip!"

"Hurray he's not dead! Now we have to walk through the smoke, that's just great," Flint said in a fake enthusiastic tone before he turned to Nena. "Let's go find where he is then," he then gestured for them to move into the smoke cloud with his hand.

Both of them stepped into the smoke cloud and moved forward slowly, trying to avoid any bits of debris that could cause either of them to slip and possibly be injured Daveral occasionally called out to them using his voice to guide them towards him.

The first part of the advance seemed relatively clear, until Flint, who was ahead of her, almost lost his footing with the ground. She heard him let out a gasp of surprise as she could faintly see his silhouette stumbling through the smoke, and almost landing face first into the ground; saved by his arms that barely kept him from making contact with the ground.

"I guess this is where it starts descending," Flint wheezed and coughed upon saying those word before he moved on, although he actually began to move abit faster other then more carefully all thanks to the time limit they had depending how long they could hold their breath in this toxic cloud.

Nena herself coughed several times into her arm while moving down the incline towards Daveral's location. The smoke made it extremely hard to breath and it stung her eyes forcing them nearly shut and limiting what little vision she already had in the smoke cloud and it just kept getting thicker the further she went forward.

_I wish I brought my helmet. Just why did it have to be so thick?_ she thought to herself as the she decided the next thing she would do once they ever got back to the _Phoenix_, if it was still functioning,would be to take a nice long warm shower and hope she would never have to go through this again.

Daveral's then called out to them and this time his voice it sounded more clearly than usual, "C'mon guys you can make, just a little further I can hear your footsteps from here!"

The urge to start running took over Nena, any longer she spent in the smoke the more she thought that she would pass out from the lack of oxygen or start coughing to death as she sped up, not caring if she tripped or not, a cut wouldn't matter if it meant she could get out of the smoke sooner then later.

Seconds later after she had entered into a run, the smoke began to dissipate and the view became clear with Daveral waving at her being the first sight she saw along with him standing near an opening in rock wall that led a metallic hallway that went in two directions. One went north before winding off towards the northeast while the other went west in a straight line before reaching a door.

"You sure picked up the pace near the end," Daveral commented, letting her she catch her breath while he waited a few moments for Flint to appear and let him do the same.

When Nena had caught her breath she looked up and looked in both directions of the hallway and asked, "Which way?" She looked at the west hall before the north one as she spoke.

Daveral looked at the west hall and signalled for both her and Flint to follow as he drew his pistol, ready for anything that could appear in the base.

"These pee shooters better do something," she heard Flint say who took the safety off his pistol. "I wish I had a rifle, that's something I'm good with," he then stated with a sigh, only for Daveral to ignore his complaints.

Upon reaching the door Daveral grabbed the door's handle and turned to Flint, "I'll open the door, you and Nena make sure it's clear."

Nena nodded her head as she checked her pistol. This would probably be the first time she actually used her sidearm in a real-life situation and not in training or simulations.

"Great, room clearing with you using us as shields, that's fun," Flint sarcastically replied, but gave a nod of understanding and readied his sidearm.

In an instant Daveral opened the door and Flint entered, his weapon raised and went in with Nena following him in. Both of them quickly scanned the room to see that there was a lift, but the screen for the electronic controls had the word 'security lock engaged' displayed in a dark red background.

Everything else in the room appeared fine and there was nothing out of the ordinary; only the lift and its controls made this room interesting in any sort of way.

Nena lowered her pistol and walked over to the controls and looked at them for a moment wondering if she could hack into or not.

Daveral stepped shortly after Flint signalled it was all clear met near the lift and he then turned to her, "You think you can unlock it?" he asked her.

"Shouldn't be too hard if I can hack into the _Phoenix_'s database, and it won't take too long for me to find him once I get in," she told him, with a small sense of pride before she began working on the console's keyboard to disengage the lock.

* * *

Inside of the bases small command room Judgement saw the lift on level two unlock and his control over that area was cut off from his main terminal. He slammed his fist on the desk in anger that the three had broken in so quickly before he had everything set in place.

Immediately he rushed over to the military storage locker in the room and grabbed the rifle that lay within before getting ahold of a military grade combat vest that resided underneath the rifle along with a combat knife that he may need. There were a few other items, but he left them, unable to carry them or found no need at the moment.

This was his chance to kill all three of them, and without having to destroy face their machines it would be much easier, however that said, it would also be much easier for them to kill him. A single lucky shot could be the end for him if it punctured a vital organ, so he needed to get the drop on them first before they could retaliate.

Judgment also made a mental note to try and to keep his thoughts to a minimum. Nothing could be worse than having a single thought betray him, revealing his locations or his actions to that Trinity girl who could inform her two squad mates about him. She needed to die first or this would get alot more complicated and may even turn into a game of cat and mouse, and he could not afford to be the mouse in all this even if it was likely that he was going to be the mouse.

After getting the vest over his chest and fastening it, he quickly headed over to the command terminal and began executing several commands to have all information on the terminals here wiped and then issued another series of remote commands to the Legacy to do the same.

_"_It will take some time to erase all the data, so I need to delay them," Judgment said to himself, as he worked on the console.

A bar appeared on the terminal and showed the estimated time until vital all data here in the command room would be deleted and then nothing of value could be gathered, even if the hardware's memory were to be examined by the most professional tech experts and every bit of code examined. If there were any doubts in his mind that deletion of data would not be possible in the given amount of time then a couple of bullets in the hard drives and terminals should solve the issue.

Taking the safety off his rifle, Judgment exited the command room, sealing the door behind him, to meet his opponents and hold them off for as long as he could.

* * *

The lift door opened with Flint exiting first, carefully scanning the area before Daveral and Nena moved up after Flint signalled the area was clear.

This had to be the level where Judgment had taken refuge in, Nena knew this where he had to be. If Judgment monitored his base properly he would most likely be here, where he had control of most of the bases systems.

"I'm glad he didn't take control of the lift," Flint said as he glanced down the hallway that lead straight ahead into an open area.

"You can thank Nena for that," Daveral responded and pointed over to her with his head. "She is an awesome hacker, and could probably beat some of the best guys we got."

Nena shrugged before Daveral signalled for them to move up and she complied. "One of the _few _things I'm good at, although personally I think your databanks may need a better security system," Nena then muttered to Daveral who nodded his head.

"Ya I'll tell Wesker about that, although you need to tell him personally if he asks why."

Flint then spoke up to her, "Can you hear him, you know with the...uh what was-"

"Quantum Brainwaves," Nena then finished for him in a soft voice.

Flint snapped his finger upon hearing those two words, "Ya that's the one, anyways do you know what he's up to?"

Nena shook her head and replied, "He's awfully quiet, not even a single thought, or word. I just now that he is here, somewhere."

Carefully they moved down the old dusty hallway that led from the lift, trying to minimize the amount of noise they made until they nearly reached the end of the hall that opened up into room with a catwalk hanging relatively high overhead lined with thick metal railings, while stairs leading up to it jus. Several support pillars held the ceiling up while some dusty rectangular storage containers lay scattered across the room. The catwalk in the room seemed to led into a doorway above, but no one where it led into.

As all three of them walked into the room, Daveral signalled for them to stop and get into cover. He seemed to have heard something by the looks of it, his eyes staring to where the catwalk led.

After several moments Daveral turned to them from where he was. "I think that's him, we better be-" he was suddenly interrupted as a quick succession of gunshots rang out and forced the three Gundam pilots to down into cover.

At the end of the catwalk above was Judgement who quickly ducked back into the hall for cover just as Flint fired several pistols rounds at him in return.

Nena had dove behind a metal container during the hail of gunshots for cover before she peeked out from below to get a shot off at Judgment only to immediately be forced back down, several rifle rounds ricocheting off the top, which kicked up bits of metal and dust upon impact.

"Shit, I think that hit!" she then heard a panicking scream to her right, turning she saw it Daveral. The wind looked like it had been knocked out of him, displayed by his irregular, rapid breathing.

She saw him rapidly patting his hands over his chest where he think he had been shot before a second later, he gave a sigh of relief. The bullets had not pierced his flight suit all thanks to the fact his rather bulky flight suit actually had armour compared to everyone else's flight suit, although weaker then what most infantrymen were issued.

A sudden grunt of pain was then heard, causing Nena to turn and see Judgment jerk back slightly from several bullet impact against his chest as he took cover once again.

"Damn it, I knew these wouldn't do much good!" a frustrated Flint remarked, angry at the fact the round did little to nothing against their intended target.

"You can argue that later!" Daveral replied who had caught his breath by now before he quickly moved up behind one of the supporting pillars during a break inbetween the gunfire.

Soon afterwards, Judgment reappeared from the upper entrance and fired a single shot at Nena from his rifle forcing her to duck, the round had clipped several strands of hair, while Flint and Daveral opened fired with their side arms. The later also happened to be moving up towards the stairs that connected itself to the catwalk.

Flint, after seeing Daveral right near the stairs began to move as did Nena knowing the closer they got the more likely they could get a clear shot at him, and be slightly more effective.

"Jeez Daveral, what's with the heroic antics today, I thought you'd be the last one to always move ahead," Flint commented, surprised by his friends action, before he jettisoned his pistol's spent clip and slid in a fresh one.

Daveral, after reloading his own weapon, responded with a whisper so Judgment couldn't hear, "Someone has to lead, besides if I get shot I at least have a better chance of surviving then you guys, if not by much."

"Then what do we do Daveral?" Nena asked in a low voice following his example, pointing out that they were still on the lower level and going onto the catwalk was suicide against an automatic rifle if the shooter wasn't distracted.

Daveral turned to Flint upon hearing this and uneasily said, "Can you run out there and get over there?" Daveral pointed out towards the right side of the room. "Nena I need you to help cover him while I move up onto the catwalk. We're going to try and take him down."

Flint nodded his head in response and, got ready to move knowing what had had to do, even if he was reluctant to do so. Nena also nodded in response as she readied his pistol.

"You owe me Daveral," she heard Flint mutter back to Daveral before he took off across the room into the open.

Right as Flint appeared in the open, bullets trailed after him the instant he took off, the rounds ricocheting off the hard metallic floor as he ran as fast as he could to distract Judgment while Daveral began to move at a rapid pace up the stairs to get onto the catwalk and get a clear shot.

Nena fired off several rounds at Judgment's which drew his attention, causing him to shift his fire at her instead of Flint.

_C'mon Daveral hurry up and shoot him already, _Nena thought when she ducked back down until she realised now Judgment knew that Daveral was moving in to get a shot off all thanks to Quantum Brainwaves which gave away their plans.

_So you think you can distract me, is that it?_ she heard Judgment say in his mind, picking up on what their plan was before he swivelled around to face the other end of the catwalk and fired a five round burst before a distinct click could be heard signalling his rifle was empty.

A sudden cry of pain was heard as Nena eyes widened when she turned and saw Daveral collapse forwards right onto the catwalk, two mist of blood could be seen erupting from his right shoulder and the side of his torso showing where the bullets had punched through. She could hear him crying out in pain as he tried to get back up, only for the shock and the pain to force him back down.

"Daveral!" she screamed as she rapidly fired her pistol off until it ran dry and instinctively she loaded another clip in and repeated the process. Nobody that she knew was going to be taken from her, not by this guy, not by anyone, her brothers loss was already enough for her.

Judgment, before he could take cover from the hail of bullets, let out a grunt of pain as a single bullet from her pistol grazed his cheek, his head turning to face her in anger before two other bullets, this time from Flint who was now in position, struck his left leg and logged themselves there causing him to yell out in pain and surprise before he disappeared into the passage way above to shelter himself against further retaliation.

Nena immediately rushed up, she could not let Judgment get away with this, but before she could pursue him she had to check on Daveral whose mind was completely caught up with the blood that profusely flowed out of his wounds. Already a pool began to form, with some of the blood beginning to drip off the stairs.

She had never seen him in so much pain and suffering and it was frightening to witness it first hand up close.

Flint immediately came up the stairs and when he saw Daveral, appeared to distraught over his friends condition. "C'mon Daveral you'll be alright," he said as he and Nena brought Daveral off the stairs.

"H-how are we going to stop the bleeding," Nena said with a slight stutter wondering what to do as she had no clue about any sort of medical care to deal with this.

"Apply pressure on the wound first," Flint began as Nena hesitated for a few second before she pressed her hands to try and slow the bleeding. Flint then took out an anaesthetic from a medical pouch on his hip to dull Daveral's senses, and stop his cries of pain before Flint brought out several medical bandages and then took Nena's place after a few moments. "If the bullets still there, then there isn't much we can do until we get him back to the _Phoenix_. C'mon Daveral, just hold damn it, you're tougher then this," Flint, then continued, his mind now completely focused on trying to stop the bleeding and stopping his friend from dying.

At the moment all she could hear was Daveral's cries of pain slowly beginningto die away, and it had her scared as she raised her bloody hands infront of her and looked in horror, unable to turn away from the sight. This is what she had to live with, being responsible for the deaths of others, and the blood of others would always remain on her hands. Even Daveral's life was at risk due to her when she had not meant for it to happen. Her hands, even if they weren't like this, were always covered in blood and always would be and she hated having to know that fact.

Daveral cries then faded as he seemed to recognize her and Flint. "...guys...i-if I die can one of you...tell mom... and dad that...that I'm sorry...for not...coming home?" he weakly said, his voice trembling with each word.

Flint shook his head. "Just shut up and stay alive," was all Flint said as he signalled Nena to help stem the bleeding coming from his shoulder.

It did not matter to both Nena or Flint if Legacy went down, what was more important was making sure Daveral would be coming home with them and staying with them once he got back.

* * *

Limping down the hallway, Judgment slammed on a door's control panel with fist causing the door to open and he rushed inside towards a large cabinet. Quickly he opened the metallic door revealing a substantial supply of medical equipment hidden within.

Admittedly he had spared that Gundam pilot from death by not aiming accurately only because it would buy him more time if they tended to him. If he died, they would have gone straight after him and finished him off while he tried to limp away.

Immediately he grabbed an anaesthetic from one of the shelves and jabbed it into his thigh with a grunt before he looked at his left leg that he had not got a chance to look at clearly till now. The blood continued to seep into and out of his flight suit with the spot growing larger and larger. He needed to fix his leg up before he could go on or the remaining two would catch up to him.

Grabbing what items he needed from the cabinet, Judgment then moved over to the old, worn surgical bed to his left and began to get to work on patching up his leg.

He needed to destroy the data in the command room personally, it was unlikely everything would be deleted in time, there was just too much information. If they got their hands on it there was no telling what could happen to the future. Ribbons' plan must be protected for the future, it did no matter if he died or not should the now likely event happen.

Making several incisions into his leg, he painfully removed the bullets from his leg with a pair of tweezers, dropping the two rounds onto the floor when they were finally removed and began to seal off the wound with the necessary supplies he had grabbed.

After several minutes he finished sealing up the wound and got him with a groan, his leg continuing to burn uncontrollably even with the use of painkillers, but he had to fight through it as he limped over to the medical rooms exit towards the command room.

Before he left, however, he grabbed a syringe filled from the cabinet. He would need this if things came worst to worse for if he could not fulfill his purpose, at least he could die knowing that Ribbons' plan would go unspoiled and maybe, take one of his enemies down with him.

* * *

**Pacific Ocean, February 22, UN Transport Fleet**

"That can't be right," Sergei muttered as he looked at the map on screen to see a communications blackout happening on an island near South America. "Why would their Gundams be all the way out there, this is inconsistent with the previous communication blackouts, are they trying to fool us into diverting forces there?"

"Sir here's the data on the island that you requested." Information then came up on screen, replacing the map.

Scanning over the information, the island contained an old Union base created during the Third Solar Wars, but was abandoned near the end of the war when a large AEU force approached the small base. Ever since then no one has even touched the base since its value diminished when larger, more easily defendable bases could be erected on the mainland of North and South America not far from where the now derelict base lay.

Sergei thought it over for a moment, the base was unlikely to belong to the Rising Phoenix, but there were those two other Gundams that have appeared recently. Could it be possible that this place was the two unknown Gundam's base of operations and the Rising Phoenix was making a move to destroy them? If that was the case it could be the perfect opportunity to finish them all off at once.

Sergei turned his head over to the communications officer. "Send a message out for a Lieutenant Soma Peries to head out with a team towards that island and investigate the situation. Send a second team out with them and have them position at these coordinates. If the Gundams are there we'll catch them off guard," he said to the comm. officer before turning back to face out of the bridge.

* * *

**Pacific Ocean, February 22, Unknown Island near South America**

Walking down the hallway Nena turned to Flint, "You sure it was a good idea leaving Daveral back there? I mean he can't defend himself or anything."

They had left Daveral back in that room once he was stable and no longer at risk of dying from the blood lose. He was unconscious, but still alive and Nena was grateful Flint was around or else Daveral probably would have died right where he lay.

Flint nodded his head while still moving forward. "He'll be fine, especially once we finish this guy off then we can get out of here and get him to a real doctor. He'll pay for trying to kill Daveral."

The two continued to walk down the hallway carefully, following the trail of blood that traced the path Judgment had took to get away. The trail slowly began to swerve to the right side of the hall until it disappeared behind an electronic door.

Instinctively Flint and Nena moved into position before Nena then tapped the control panel and the door opened with Flint going in first, weapon raised.

After a second Nena went in and turned to see the blood trail had stopped at the medical bed with various tools and medical supplies lying around on it. The cabinet lay wide open as well, all these clues signalling he patched himself up before moving on so he would not leave a trail or risk bleeding out.

"He's quite smart, Flint commented, in a slightly annoyed tone before both of them left the room to continue down the hallway.

They continued down the hallway, passing by various rooms and checking them, all of the ones they passed completely empty and devoid of anything useful or that might give them a hint to where Judgment had gone to.

"I'm getting uneasy about this by the second," Nena murmured as her eyes were constantly scanning the hallway from right to left and then back again, unsettled by the fact Judgment could appear at anytime, and anywhere infront of them.

"Well better keep it together when we do find him, I don't want to have to patch you up and then drag both you _and _Daveral out of here," Flint replied back to her, still looking straight ahead. "Not that I prefer any of you dead," he then added.

As they kept walking muffled gunshots could be heard coming from down the hall causing both Nena and Flint to quietly speed up towards the direction of the sound, the gunshots could only mean Judgment was nearby, and up to something.

Both of them reached where they think the gunshots resonated from and took up positions near the door, one of them on each side, with Flint ready to go in first as usual.

Flint then gestured towards the door's control and raised his three of his fingers telling Nena when they were going to open the door.

Flint's fingers then counted down, and tension built with each passing by second. This would be it, they either got Judgment and went home or they would die trying. There was no room for error or second thoughts in this.

The count then reached zero as Nena immediately opened the door and was met with a hail of bullets impacting against the other end of the hallway and nearly one bullet ricocheted off the wall in into Nena, which caused her to tense up for a second.

Within the break of gunfire Flint and Nena immediately leaned out and fired their pistols in retaliation at Judgment who was in the open when they peered in while she noticed a used syringe on the ground. He had ejected himself with something, but what?

_Pain is only temporary. It doesn't matter if you kill me, I'll take one of you with me as it is the last thing I'll ever do! _she heard Judgment's voice say to her using Quantum Brainwaves.

What Nena saw as she constantly tapped the trigger, was what could be said to be a demon. Judgment's red eyes seemed to glow as if he were a demon as he lunged towards them, tossing his rifle aside and drew his knife within moments of his previous action. The bullets did not seem to slow or even affect him as he came closer and closer even as the rounds impacted every spot of his body causing blood to erupt from where he had been struck, but it only seemed to make him more terrifying and menacing. Only his head was spared from the hail of bullets which he kept shielded with his left arm; then, he let out a deafening battle cry from his lips, raising the knife, now nearly in position to strike.

Just then Nena heard a distinct click coming from her pistol with Flint's following the same sequence soon after. "Son of a bitch, he just won't go down," Nena cursed bitterly before she suddenly noticed Judgment almost right infront of her, just when she was about to reload her firearm.

Quickly she leapt back to avoid the knife, but Judgment then leapt forward with astounding speed, knocking Flint over who wasn't fast enough to react and had been busy reaching for another clip and then Judgment collided with her, knocking Nena over onto her back.

She scrambled to get back up, as she rolled onto her belly and attempted to raise herself back up only for a sudden stomp to knock her back onto the ground as Judgment pinned her down on the ground and tugged back on her hair, bringing her head up. She glanced over from the corner of her eyes to see that Judgment was going to slit her throat as he brought the knife extremely close to her neck.

There would be no final words from either of them as she saw the sharp blade begin to come down, causing her to wince and closed her eyes, not wanting to think about the unimaginable pain that would come after the knife did its work.


	23. Settling Scores

**Gundam 00: Phoenix**

**Settling Scores**

**

* * *

**

**Pacific Ocean, February 22, Unknown Island near South America**

Before he even knew it, he was already on the ground, utterly dazed by the fact two full clips didn't faze this guy from charging them and putting them into the situation they were in now.

Flint's daze did not last long, however, knowing Judgment was out for blood, as he immediately got up and saw what he did not want to see. His eyes automatically widened upon the sight and his teeth grinded against one another.

Judgment had just slammed his right knee into Nena's back and lifted her head up, readying his blade for the final cut. If Flint did not hurry up and move, he would be going home a teammate short and a teammate injured. Even with this guy dead, Daveral would be taking it quite hard from the real loss of a teammate and Flint hated the fact the promise he made Daveral would be broken, and Flint hated breaking promises—usually.

Immediately Flint ran at full speed, and with a single, bounding leap, tackled Judgment whose arm was nearly lowered into position to slit Nena's throat with a single stroke. The resulting tackle sent both of them on the ground, both of them scurrying to get back up to engage their opponent.

Upon standing back up, Flint's eyes shifted towards the knife Judgment had dropped on the ground beside them and reached to pick it up before Judgment could get his hands back on it, but not before delivering a punishing kick to the stomach to delay Judgment.

To his immediate surprise when he then extended his hands forward towards the blade, however, Judgment had already laid his hands on the blade in mere moments before he could get a hold of it and then brought the knife down on him before Flint could even react—how did he manage to do all of this?

Raising his arms up, he grabbed Judgment's arm moments before the blade pierced into his body. His arms struggled to keep Judgment from bringing the knife down any closer who was using both hands.

Judgment then bullrushed him, forcing him back against the wall and causing Flint to lose his grip momentarily with a gasp upon hitting the wall before he managed to get one hand in the way to stop Judgment from bringing the rest of his arm down, and the knife.

Flint bared his teeth as his struggling could be heard beneath his breath. Just where the hell was Nena? Was she reloading a pistol, because if she was, it was taking way too long for the average person. He needed Judgment dead now, or there would be no more Flint.

Glancing around all he saw was Judgment obscuring his view as he felt his arm weakening beneath Judgment's might. The eyes of his soon to be murderer were filled with a fiery determination to complete his task, giving him the demonic look thanks to his eyes. Whatever Judgment took to dull the pain it was working far too well if it could keep him with this kind of unflinching determination.

As the knife drew ever nearer, a loud gunshot then resonated throughout the hall followed by another before Flint then felt his attacker finally weaken and then go limp as his body began to slump forward against him.

"Hey I don't roll like that," Flint said as he quickly pushed the corpse in his hands over onto the cold floor. "Go find your own comfort in hell."

Soon afterwards, after Flint had pushed the body down onto the ground he saw Nena lower the pistol and fall onto her knees giving a sigh of relief.

"He's finally dead and it's about time he finally died," Nena said, relieved as she then got back up after Flint held out his arm and lifted her back up onto her feet. "At least I won't have any nightmares about him."

Suddenly the body moved surprising both of them causing Nena to raise the pistol at Judgment.

"Oh what the hell?" Flint stated in shock—how much punishment could he take, there were more then enough bullets to kill an elephant.

A cough came from Judgment as blood splatted onto the floor. "You may have won this time, but this isn't the end, you'll be coming to hell with me eventually, mark my words." He coughed again causing more blood to splash onto the floor. "It's not over for you Nena...it's not over..._it's not over_." Judgment then went still at long last as his last words faded away.

Flint looked at the body of their enemy. Dozens of bullet holes riddled the corpse and blood kept flowing out forming a large pool beneath. If Judgment had succeeded in killing both of them he would have not gotten far afterwards. This kind of damage to the body could only lead to death in the end no matter how skilled they were in medical care.

Turning away from the body, he noticed Nena had disappeared into the room Judgment was in. He quickly went in there to discover many destroyed consoles, riddled with bullet holes. There were only a few consoles left, but upon closer inspection, those weren't connected to any database and instead, they were keeping track of the bases operations, from control of the turrets to detection systems of any bogeys that may pass by.

"Damn it, he scrapped everything of use," Flint remarked before turning over to rifle Judgment used and saw an empty clips on the ground and the one that was loaded in the rifle—casing were everywhere. "He really meant for us to get nothing out of this after he died, no wonder he just charged at us and didn't even try to run beforehand or just blow the place up."

"Hey," Nena then called out, who was sitting on one of the chairs, examining something on an extremely damaged consoles which caused Flint to move over to where she was. "I've managed to salvage something from this console, it's not much but at least it's something, right? " she said, her right hand forming the V-sign as she then brought it up on the heavily cracked screen for Flint to see.

What appeared on the distorted screen were the coordinates of something in space that was out of the Earth's gravitational pull, but close enough to be reached within a reasonable amount of time, about a single day, everything else, however was distorted or deleted and this was all that remained. There wasn't any reference to what lay at the coordinates and not a hint if it was still there or not.

Nena then popped something out from one of the consoles hard drive after several moments of hearing machinery working on its last leg and then stored it away in one of her flight suits pockets.

"So glad this works," Nena stated as she then got up before hearing a rapid beeping alert from somewhere in the room.

Searching for where the noise was coming from, Flint spun around and headed over to the console behind him. On the screen, several bogeys were spotted flying towards the island, the GN Stealth Field had cleared up enough for the bases powerful sensors to work again.

Upon seeing this Flint slammed both hands against the metallic table before standing back up straight. "Oh c'mon, now the UN is out to get us? They must be wondering why the hell is there a stealth field here," Flint said in disbelief as he signalled Nena it was time to go.

"Hold on," Nena said as she messed with the console she was previously at before moving to another one a messing around with it.

Flint saw the information disappear on the first after a quick bar appeared and disappeared. She appeared to have deleted what was left on the console so the UN couldn't salvage the information from it.

Flint's patients were running out when she stayed for a considerable amount of time. His foot rapidly tapped on the floor while he waited for Nena to finish what she was doing.

"C'mon we don't have time to waste!" he then shouted to her flabbergasted. How could she be taking so long when they needed to move now?

Nena did not acknowledge him as she kept hammering away at the keyboard before she finished whatever she was doing with a, "Done."

"What were you doing?" Flint scolded, he had come close to dragging her out.

"Just making sure the turrets on the island don't shoot us down when we leave, is that alright?" she said to him as she then quickly slipped out the door. "So, we taking the same way out?" Nena asked as Flint nodded his head in response as they raced down the hallway to pick up Daveral. "I don't feel like choking on smoke again."

"Only choice, probably the fastest route we can take, if the most dangerous," he replied back, referring to the blown out hole in the base they used to get in. "So suck it up, you ain't got time to whine like a bitch."

"You're _so _dead," Nena said, offended, her eyes narrowing at him for a moment before her head turned away from him.

Flint just ignored her, although he reminded himself he needed to select a better choice of words next time or he would be dead. The then catwalk came into sight. It was time to pick up Daveral and get the hell out of here

**

* * *

**

**Pacific Ocean, February 22, Rising Phoenix Carrier**

Inside the main hanger, the loud noise of machinery and people at work could be heard throughout the hanger, even on other decks of the ship as crews continued working on repairing what damaged was caused by the two Gundams, the electrical surge released caused the most damage by frying numerous systems and injuring and killing crew members leaving them short on staff in some areas, mainly specialist for the bridge.

Wesker himself, had taken it upon himself to monitor the activity in the hanger, ssing the observation deck in the hanger as a makeshift command room where he could keep an eye on everything, however there were not that many people inside to assist him thanks to the bridge being off limits until repairs were finished being conducted and most of his staff were fried or in med bay which made this even harder.

"Sir," someone came up to him and began, "all aircraft and mobile suits have finished with their repaired and are rearmed, orders?" Wesker was handed a datapad containing all the information—he skimmed over it in a flash and handed it back.

Wesker turned and looked at the person who had informed him. "Have the mobile suits and fighters launch and begin a sweep over the Pacific. I want to know where our Gundams are. If there's a hint of a communications blackout anywhere I want it to be checked out. It could possibly be them,"

The person who he was speaking to then saluted him. "Yes sir," was the reply before Wesker was left by himself once again to continue with the work that needed to be finished.

As he turned back to stare out of the observation deck he saw someone in the corner of his eye and turned to see it was Helana. How she managed to get all the way here without pushing her body too hard and without being connected to any medical machinery was a mystery to him.

"So...Nena and the others still haven't come back?" Helana said to him in a raspy, weak voice as Wesker nodded his head.

"You should sit down at least Helana, you're in no condition to do anything strenuous. Last thing I need is a medical team up here when they're all tied up with the wounded from that last attack," Wesker said in an aloof voice. He was concerned, but his usual cool attitude kept that in check, something he had gained by being a leader and a soldier.

Helana limped over to one of the seats and slowly sat down. Her body could be seen trembling in pain from the strain of every movement her muscles made.

"May I ask, why you're all the way over here?" Wesker questioned, his gaze unflinching.

"I wanted to see what was going on," she replied slowly as her body's trembling subsided. "And I wanted to ask you about something."

"And that would be?" Wesker responded curiously.

"Do you think anyone can be redeemed no matter how terrible their actions are?" Helana asked him.

Wesker pondered over the question for a moment, wondering if she was talking about Nena, before replying, "Personally I would say yes, if the person in question does truly redeem them self, but the more terrible the crime the more it will take." Wesker then turned to face Helana as she had brought up quite an interesting subject. "I wonder, are you talking about Nena Trinity? She's the only one that I know for this matter to relate to the most."

Helana closed her eyes and nodded her head. "Ya, I was referring to her. Do you think she can change for the better? Even after all those things she's done?"

"Well," Wesker began as he then took a seat beside Helana, "I think she can. Sure the first few days when she was onboard she was little more than a selfish girl who only thought about herself, but she has potential. She at least realizes what she's done, even if there is a drawback to that. She can make things right, it will just take awhile and alot of effort on her part."

Helana nodded her head in acknowledgment to what he just said. "I've noticed, when she came back onboard her little break I saw her quite differently. She looked like she had nothing to live for, not even herself." Helana said as she then had slight cringe of pain before continuing. "I told Nena that she has to live, so she can face the consequences and make things right, but I never thought if a person can truly redeemed in the end and kept wondering if what Nena did was just too much for even redemption."

"She may have done terrible things, but there has been worse things people have done to dirty their hands. I may not know all of them, but if Daveral were here you could easily find out just how low us humans can steep to," he replied before he moved on. "Now here's my question to you," Wesker then began catching her full attention, wondering what he could possibly be asking for. "Can you change your views on Celestial Being, or at least stand to work with them. They may have killed Sten, but you can't let it drag you down." Wesker said to Helana who looked at him strangely as if he was asking for something that was nearly impossible for her to do.

"Wait a minute," she said with a stutter. "We're working with Celestial Being now?" She sounded so surprise, that made Wesker regret saying those words, but he needed his answers—everything needed to be settled.

"Not yet, but in the future we may have to depending on how things go. I'm not asking you to forgive them or anything, but I'm just asking can you work alongside them?""

Helana arms trembled on the seat's armrest, and her head lowered to the point that he could no longer see her eyes, covered by her bangs. She was thinking what to say and was about to open her mouth, but instead looked up at him and then let her body settle down before giving an answer.

"I- I know I have to get over it, but I don't think I can work with them. After what they've done I just don't...I don't think I can, but if you say I don't have to forgive them I may be able to then maybe just—" Helana voice then suddenly faded away before she could give the rest of her explanation as she lost consciousness from the strain her body was giving her.

Wesker quickly stopped her from falling over in her seat and he looked to see that she had indeed fallen unconscious from the strain on her body, but she was still breathing which meant she was alright.

He needed to take Helana back to the ship's medical bay. Undoubtedly there would be rumours, and whispers among the crew would probably spread upon doing this, he knew he couldn't just leave Helana here, with the entire medical staff busy tending to the wounded. Work could be left for later, his task at the moment wasn't exceptionally important or noticeable and he could see how Kail was doing.

Carefully he pickedup Helana so that she was in both his arm. He then carefully began walking down towards the med bay. Helana wasn't particularly heavy so the job of carrying her back down wouldn't be too stressful in anyway, maybe except for the stairs, but that was about it.

"So that's where she was, we got worried when she disappeared," he heard a voice and turned his head to see it was one of the medical staff, a relatively young female, her age somewhere in the early twenties. "Do you need help carrying her back down, sir?"

Wesker shook his head. "No that won't be necessary, I'll make sure Helana makes it back down, you just guide me to where her room is," he said in a soft voice as he glanced at Helana who seemed so peaceful in his arms.

"Alright, then just follow me, oh and watch your step on the way down," the medical officer said, in a slightly cheerful voice.

It felt strange that he would be carrying one of his own people, especially someone who was much younger then he was, and still technically considered a child, but he guessed it didn't matter in the end. All the mattered was that he could at least help his own people with simple task then lay the burden on others which he felt he did all too often, even if it was his role as captain of the _Phoenix_.

**

* * *

**

**Pacific Ocean, February 22**

A small squadron of GN-X consisting of five machines soared through the skies, leaving a trail of red GN Particles on their way to the target island.

Most of the team had left their machines on autopilot till they were within a reasonable distance to the island, but Soma, she kept an ever vigilant watch on the skies and down below. They could not risk losing a machine to a surprise attack, there were just too few GN-Xs left and replacement wouldn't be in anytime soon. Demand for the new machines were extremely high within the ranks, and Sergei's current regiment, even with its specific tasks, couldn't requisition additional machines until other important regiments got their hands on their own.

The light was fading and changing the sky into what would be a clear night for not a cloud in the skies overhead, however, they were tasked with exploring the base once their primary objective was completed, or failed, either one. The only question was werethere any actual Gundams on the island or was it a trap of some sort to thin their numbers? If it was an ambush then at least the massive blanket of GN particles had gone away allowing their communication and sensor equipment to work, so they could call for backup when needed.

"First team do you copy?" she heard through the communications channel from the second team.

"We copy, go ahead second team," Soma replied for her squadron. She was chosen as team leader for this mission, not only because of experience, but also because she was a super soldier and it was also Sergei's idea that she get some more experience leading a team into battle, especially since he was out until his injuries fully healed.

"We're just about in position, just waiting for confirmation on the enemy, over," the second team told them.

"Roger that, we're approaching the island now, standby for confirmation," she said in a her usual professional tone as she gave the signal for the team to be ready for combat.

The island was right ahead, now it was time to see if there was anyone actually there.

**

* * *

**

**Pacific Ocean, February 22, Unknown Island near South America**

Nena and Flint carefully hauled Daveral over their shoulders towards their mobile suits' landing zone. If Daveral didn't snap back into consciousness in time so he could activate his machine's autopilot, then they may just have to destroy the Lancaster to prevent it from falling into UN hands if the Lancaster proved to hard to lift up.

"We're almost there," Flint grunted as they kept moving towards their Gundams. He suddenly then lost his footing and nearly stumbled, but recoved just in time to prevent himself from bringing the other two with him. "Jesus, it's hard carrying him _and_ avoiding hazards in the jungle." he added, having nearly tripped over something for fourth time during their journey back.

Nena felt the same way as Flint did, moving through the foliage while carrying someone made it extremely difficult to move at a reasonable speed without risk of hazards.

Upon entering the very small clearing that their Gundams had created, the optical camouflage dropped revealing the Gundams in full view of everything that had sight.

"So what are we going to do about Daveral?" Nena asked Flint as the cockpits opened for all the Drei and Zesus.

Flint quickly made the Lancaster's cockpit open using Daveral's control for the Gundam before he responded. "We'll drag the him and his Gundam out of here. That way Daveral won't be complaining how he no longer has a machine, Wesker isn't going to kill us and the autopilot doesn't kill him, although that means _we're_ more likely to die—choices are great aren't they?"

Flint then took Daveral up by himself and with a considerable amount of effort and precision managed to get Daveral in his machine before sealing the cockpit door when the line had retracted back into the cockpit.

Nena, during that time, had already activated the Drei and then got her helmet on before she had the Drei move over to the Lancaster to get a hold of it. When she was sure that everything was in place she took off with the Lancaster.

Upon launching the Drei struggled with the Lancaster, trying to hoist an extremely heavily armoured machine was extremely difficult, especially when only the Drei was doing the work. Her machine just wasn't cut out to carry extremely heavy loads that involved another Gundam.

"Flint, I'm not going to be going anywhere fast," she stated to him as the Zesus took off into the air. "Daveral's machine really makes this difficult, it's just so damn heavy."

"Don't worry, I'll come over and help," he said as his machine came towards her and loaned its support to the Drei with its remaining arm.

The extra help from the Zesus made her machine now move at a reasonable speed, faster than regular mobile suits, but still slower than a GN Particle driven suit at their maximum speed which meant trouble.

"Daveral better wake up soon to be able to move, if they catch us like this we're are _so_ screwed," Flint commented, in a slightly annoyed tone as they began to head towards the _Phoenix_'s position on the map.

Immediately after they were about to lose sight of the island, seven heat signatures came up on their sensors, directly in the path they were taking to get back home. Zooming in to the max the Drei's visual cameras could go, Nena saw they were Enacts all in perfect formation heading their way.

Nena bit her bottom lip—in this kind of situation even regular mobile suits could easily take them on. Trying to coordinate with the Zesus on their movements and turns would be extremely difficult if not impossible unless properly timed and to add to the matter she was the only one who could actually fight back, unless the Zesus wanted to close into melee range with its single arm and lose.

"We'll just fly straight through their formation, they are _not_ stopping us from reaching the _Phoenix_," she heard Flint say, and she had to agree with him. These mobile suits were not going to stop them, they came to far now to be beaten.

* * *

"First team, this is second team, we've spotted Gundams, it appears two of them are moving one of their own and they're heading our way," Soma heard as her team passed over the island. "We're moving in to intercept, but we'll need your team to finish the job. We've also requested the _Julius _to head towards the island and assist in the search effort."

"Roger that," Soma replied as the location of three Gundams was transmitted to her team.

She was hoping the Gundams would still be on the island so they could have been the first ones to engage and then have the second team come around to flank them, but the situation still favoured them with their numbers and from the second team's report, the enemy had one less Gundam; this made the whole operation much easier then what had been expected.

"I wonder what they're doing all the way out here unsupported, you'd think their carrier would be nearby," one of her team remarked.

"It could be somewhere out there, who's to say it's not right above our boys?" a response came.

"Just stick to the mission, I doubt their carrier is nearby if they don't have any escorts supporting them," Soma then said to her team as they made several more comments before they went silent, readying for upcoming battle ahead.

* * *

The feeling knowing that there were fewer people flying with him made Willard cautious of any upcoming battles. Only Carlos, Jeff and himself remained out of the small squadron of five. Sure the lose of two people didn't seem like much to some, but to him, some of the best pilots he knew had just disappeared in a flash. It would be hard to for a replacement to ever fill the void his deceased teammates left behind.

Replacement were going to take a very long time to train up to the standards his squadron was known for and even longer so they the experience to fly and fight against high performance mobile suits, that's if they survived of course.

The concerns on the future of his squadron, however, was then replaced by the priority of searching for the Gundams. They just had to pick the worst time to be on a mission and then disappear afterwards, just what could have possibly caught their attention?

"So boss, you think we'll be the ones to find them first?" Carlos asked as their fighter soared over the ocean.

Willard gave a shrug. "Hell if I know, all Wesker told us was to check out any communication blackout zones first, but I'm not picking up anything," he replied back, as he glanced down, there was absolutely nothing on sensors.

"Sir," he then heard from Jeff, "I think I've got something on the sensors, seems to be a communications blackout, or what's left of it"

_Must mean they're somewhere around or they've passed through this area,_ Willard thought as he too then saw a small masking area come up on his sensors that got weaker and weaker with each passing moment.

"_At least_ we know where to start," Carlos then stated. "So, you think it's time that we call for backup of our own?"

Willard shook his head. "We'll see what's going on around her first, no sense on risking our own cover until we can confirm they're around here."

"Understood boss."

Willard then activated his comm. system and connected to the secure channel they were suppose to use. If the Gundams were out here they should be able to receive his transmission.

* * *

"Damn it!" Flint shouted as a flight of Enacts made an attack run on all three of them with bursts linear fire and missile barrages while they continued straight on ahead passing their enemies, hoping to break through and get far enough away from the combat zone.

The Drei, firing whatever weapons it had off at the incoming attackers did little to drive them off, especially considering they had a massive blind spot right behind them which the mobile suits exploited continuously—just how were they suppose to fight when they weren't even fully aware of their surroundings?

Several shots then slammed against the Zesus rattling Flint's cockpit, unnerving him. Each shot the Zesus took the more likely something important was going to break, all thanks to the light armour with his speed and manoeuvrability advantage unavailable thanks to both Gundams having to hoist the Lancaster to make a reasonable escape.

Warnings then went off in the cockpit. "Their sending another wave of missiles!" Flint alerted with another shout.

"Doesn't matter!" Nena responded the—Drei tossed a jammer into the air causing the missiles to change targets mid-flight.

Another warning then went off in the cockpit— Flint looked down at his sensors to see five machines coming their way, they were GN-Xs.

"Great, even more of them," Flint growled, things could not possibly get any worse.

The two GN-Xs with long-ranged rifle hoisted their weapons up and fired while the three other machines moved straight towards them under the cover their long-ranged counterparts provided .

"Nena, we've got to turn around so you can face them! We can't let them keep shooting our asses— on the count of three," Flint then began counting without even pausing, surprising Nena to get ready.

"_Two!"_

Flint readied his actions, hand firmly gripped on the controls and ready to make the quick spin around and face the enemy, but the number three took forever for Flint to finally spit out, even though it was sitting on the edge lips. The world just seemed to slowed down— this manoeuvre would either succeed or fail miserably there was no in between.

"_Three!" _he then screamed— the two Gundams turned around in a counter-clockwise direction, not stalling for even a second and were now facing their enemies who continued to pelted them with the various weapons the squadron contained.

"I—I can't believe that worked," Nena said surprised, she definitely did not expect it to go right for the first and only time they had to pull the manoeuvre.

The single red Gundam then began to open fire with its GN Handgun—if the enemy got into their blind spot again they were toast, they did not have second chances to readjust.

Looking at the enemy, anger built up in Flint. He just couldn't do anything, but keep moving the Lancaster back. His anger, however faded into surprise as a transmission suddenly came which he promptly opened—just who could it be?

"This is Death Wing One, is anyone out here?" he heard from the channel, it was Willard "I repeat this is Death Wing One does anyone copy?" the voice then echoed.

Flint activated his comm. system. "Willard I am glad you are out here!" he said in slight relief even while particle beams and linear rounds whipped past them. "We could really use your help getting back home!"

"Wait—just what did you—ah never mind, we're coming your way now, just hold tight." The transmission then ended leaving the only the sounds of battle being audible.

* * *

Daveral cringed in pain, clenching his side with his hand upon his senses returning back to him.

The last thing he knew was passing out from blood loss and now somehow he was inside the Lancaster. All the systems were offline, but he could hear explosions and feel his machine rattle under a torrent of fire—what a great opportunity for him to be passed out.

Activating the Lancaster's systems he wondered what had happened after he had passed out. The fact were leaving the island, which he could tell by the fact his machine was being moved, meant that they managed to kill Judgment unless there was some plan that he was unaware of and maybe he was being hauled away by the UN instead.

The Lancaster's systems fully came online and then the screens began coming up, giving him a clear view on what was happening outside.

On his screens he saw both the Drei and the Zesus on either side of him, while three GN-Xs sped forwards towards.

_Oh this ain't good, _he thought as he took control of the Lancaster to find that only the beam cannon and missile pods were in position to strike, but they were all he needed. _Guess I'm left with the best weapon__. _He let the beam cannons sights appear from the back of his cockpit and slowly took aim.

The shots he would be firing wouldn't be too good, but if he could get the GN-Xs by surprise, maybe the tide could turn and the UN would be forced to run.

* * *

Soma Peries drew her GN-Xs beam saber and charged straight at the retreating Gundams along with the two GN-Xs that accompanied her. All they needed to do was get in close to end this, unless the two wanted to drop their incapacitated comrade into the ocean to escape.

Soma let out a battle cry as she came upon the Zesus, ready to strike. "You won't get away this time, _Gundams_!" she shrieked—her GN-X plunging its beam saber forward for the kill.

This would be the final moments of the Zesus, it was completely defenceless, it couldn't even draw its sword. Victory would be hers—

Her instincts then suddenly told her to back off as the shoulder mounted beam cannon for the Lancaster raised and the barrel began to flash with a bluish light.

The single shot drove her off away from the Gundams before a set of missiles then came racing towards her and the other GN-Xs from the Lancaster's shoulder pod forcing her to activate the GN Vulcan to shoot down the missiles.

The skies illuminated upon each missile detonation, but still not enough missiles were shot down as her two teammates infront exploded into fireballs radiating off GN Particles, too close to the Lancaster to have even start up their Vulcans.

More particles beams from the Lancaster forced the her back even more to regroup as she found herself all alone infront of the enemy.

"Lieutenant," she then heard someone call out, "three objects just entered the combat zone, they're launching missiles!"

"The green one's also firing missiles!" someone then warned.

Warning signals flashed inside her cockpit signalling she had been marked—she gritted her teeth.

Going into a downwards spin as another particle tried to end her, she fired off the GN Rifle and Vulcans to intercept the volley of missiles, both ordinary and GN powered.

Another display of exploding missiles brightened the sky, both teams intercepting all the missiles that came within range.

"Lieutenant," she then heard again. "Orders are to head to the island, direct orders from command. They don't want to lose anymore machines out here and they fear there may be more Rising Phoenix forces out here."

Soma growled as she looked at their fleeing enemy. _Damn Gundams, was the green one waiting for me to get up close_?_ Just how often will you drive us off when we least expect it?_ She stared at the three Gundams hightailing it out of here while three fighters formed up beside them and disappeared into the horizon.


	24. Sins of Space

**Gundam 00: Phoenix**

**Sins of Space**

**

* * *

**

**Earth's Orbital Ring, March 14, AEU Orbital Elevator **_**La Tour**_

Reports had come in from the UN forces back a ship had just left Earth's atmosphere, passed by the orbital rings, and had entered into unknown space, tearing through the minimal space forces in their path in process thanks to them having five Gundams supporting their carrier.

Kati Mannequin could only wonder where they were heading to. Could they be regrouping with members of Celestial Being—the possibility wasn't unrealistic or far off thanks to the Virtue being in tow along with them.

The Rising Phoenix, itself had been relatively quiet over the past weeks, and it was only recently they began to stir again with this reappearance into space and Kati knew that the series assassinations that took place last week were all their doing.

Senators Meads, Duncan, and Frieda from both the Union and AEU were all found dead within the same week. Unsurprising due to questionable rumours that had been spreading over the past several years, many would have tossed them out of office if it were not for the unfortunate fact there was simply no evidence to support this.

"Colonel, the 13th Mobile Suit Team has just returned from reconnaissance, nothing to report," a report came in from a officer with a thick French accent.

"That's the third sweep we've done around the Earth and the surrounding areas, but still no sign of them. Did they go off into deep space or is there a base we don't know about?" Kati pondered, they needed to find the _Phoenix _as it was their mission, but without any intel trying to find their enemy in the vastness of space was like trying to find a needle in a haystack, a really big haystack.

"Ma'am, Colonel Smirnov's forces are being dispatched to join us in space. About twenty machines and _Laohu_ transport ships," another report then came in. "They'll be joining us within the next twenty-four hours."

The rather large number of mobile suits coming here meant some serious combat would be taking place, if they ever found the Rising Phoenix's carrier. This many machines meant the UN wanted total annihilation on the enemy once they were found, but the problems of finding the enemy made this difficult and maybe even a waste of resources.

"Colonel," the French officer then began, "there's a message from you, it appears to be from Second Lieutenant Patrick Colasour...It's the third one this day."

A slight bit of agitation overcame Kati nearly forcing her to bury her head in her hand for a second. Colasour just did not seem to stop with the messages that weren't even remotely even related to the mission, he was quite intent on trying to do whatever to gain her attention. She had already banned him from the command room, but that did not stop him from occasionally trying to get in.

"Tell him to stop with those damn messages, or I'll personally make sure of it that he'll be reassigned," Kati said lifting her head up, knowing this would make Patrick shut up. A man like him wouldn't dare want to be reassigned if it meant staying near her.

"Ma'am we appear to be getting information from command, they're telling us where the Rising Phoenix may be headed and want us to investigate," the previous officer then told her as the coordinates appeared on the main screen.

Kati wondered how command got this information, but pushed it out of her mind. "Once we link up with Sergei's unit we'll head out towards those coordinates after a scout returns. I expect our own forces will be ready within the next four hours, lieutenant."

"Yes, ma'am."

**

* * *

**

**Unknown Location, March 15**

Ribbons sat infront of the large screen displaying a large debris belt.

It was an unfortunate turn of events when Judgment died—he even felt his presence disappear, but it was no matter. What the Rising Phoenix had dug up wasn't anything important to him, and the UN could not get anything out of the Legacy with its systems locked down completely by Veda.

It would be best if the UN could destroy the Rising Phoenix's main strength by themselves, their Gundams. They may be humans, but they were more than capable to destroying their enemies thanks to their near unquenchable appetite for war—something he would correct, eventually. And what point was there to guide a species that always needed someone to hold it's hand?

Footsteps then came behind him, his colleague had finally returned.

"I see you survived where even one of my own couldn't," Ribbons said to Ali, who gave a grunt of laughter.

"Being good in on area doesn't cut in the battlefield, although he was a tough son of a bitch—even I couldn't survive that much lead. What was it, about two and a half clips to bring him down?"

"Indeed and I suspect you're ready for your next mission?" Ribbons asked even though he knew the answer.

"I'm always ready, just say the word and I'll be there, as long as you keep the money coming of course," Ali replied he pointed out

Ribbons smirked. "Alright then here are the mission details," he got up and passed Ali Al-Saachez a small data disk containing all his instructions.

Ali took the data disk instinctively and then headed out of the room leaving Ribbons alone who turned back to the screen.

Ribbons' smirk remained on his face as he sat back down and switched to an image of three unknown Gundams. The future was coming and he would be the one to guide it.

**

* * *

**

**Lagrange 3, March 15, Rising Phoenix Carrier **

The emptiness of the bridge didn't die away, even when new people had come in to replace those who have fallen. Just the fact several old faces were missing made Wesker have flashbacks of his time in the AEUmilitary how he had a hard time dealing with teammates who died.

One face that wasn't in the bridge was Kail. Not because he had died, instead Wesker, to his reluctance, left him back on Earth despite his protests, but it was a liability he could not risk. Kail'seyes had been badly damaged and would take time to recover and during that time he couldn't do much to help their current operation unless he could look at screens with an invisible eye that he kept hidden.

Leaving not only Kail behind, many of their troops and a freights worth of equipment were deposited off at their Spanish base. If Celestial Being was fearful of their location being revealed then so be it—less than a hundred handpicked individuals seemed enough, not to mention most would be staying onboard the ship.

To get to this point took a considerable amount of time, thanks to the repairs taking a full weak due to lack of proper facilities while airborne which was another reason why they stopped by their Spanish base and he wanted Helana and Daveral to fully recover from their injuries. The last component was speaking to various members of Celestial Being ranging from observers to actual members of the organization itself, on audio only transmissions of course.

Some members of the organization, mainly the observers, thought his actions were extreme in some cases, but they couldn't deny the effectiveness of their operations even if he got his hands dirtier with underhanded tactics such as assassinations. Some were even afraid of him thanks to the resources he had since three senators had been recently assassinated and with Veda in someone else's hands they had the right to be afraid—their identities were already at risk by just speaking to him. There were also rumours about Observers disappearing making tensions rise within the ranks of Celestial Being thinking it was his people, if it weren't for the fact he had to evidence to prove their innocence.

To his left, Tieria stood by his side. Soon they would be nearing Celestial Being's asteroid base.

Sitting in his seat Wesker turned to Tieria. "So you think my little speeches were enough to get us in?"

"Well if they didn't I would not be with you," Tieria replied simply before continuing. "You deployed the Drei, Lancaster and Zesus but you never told anyone where they were heading to, might I ask where they are going?"

"Well the Trinities had a mother ship from what Nena has told me and she asked if she could go retrieve it and then head for the coordinates they found." Weskerthen switched the display to a map with a red mark marking the place where the Gundams would be going. "Although they are vulnerable, I trust that they can remain undetected, find whatever's at the coordinates and return back in one piece. If they need help they can simply signal us and we'll be on our way."

"You also deployed the Filvery, or as the techs have renamed it thanks to its massive upgrades, the Variant, but their ship can only carry three mobile suits."

"Helana is with them, she'll just be their eyes and ears as they move to the target area thanks to the Variants stealthsystems. With the UN reinforcing their space forces they'll need to be wary of anything, even if the coordinates are far away from the eyes of most. Think as her as the vanguard," Wesker explained to Tieria.

Tieria arched a brow. "You sure it's a good idea to send them on their own? Sending them back up should they get into trouble will take time, you should at least send some of your own people," Tieria advised.

"Don't worry I've got it covered. If the UN does pick a fight, then they'll be in for a surprise," Wesker assured him as a very large asteroid came into view. "So I guess this is it."

"_Phoenix,_ standby for alignment markers," a message then came from the base through a secure channel. Guide markers then appeared as a section of the base opened up.

"Well," Wesker then turned towards the base. "I guess it's time to introduce myself in person to the rest of your colleges." he said as he stood up, it was time.

**

* * *

**

**Lagrange 5, March 15, Debris Belt**

"What the—why the hell is there debris all the way out here?" Daveral exclaimed from within the Lancaster to the Nena and Flint who were in their own Gundams as he stared the massive amount of floating debris preventing any warship from entering.

The modified Filvery, renamed the Variant then appeared beside the Zesus to everyone's surprise, nearly causing Flint to raise the Zesus' blade by accident before the Lancaster appeared between the two.

Daveral could only be jealous at Helana's modified machine. Thanks to the inspiration of the Legacy, the techs decided that the Gale pack would be a permanent attachment and GN Fangs would be mounted on the arms and legs, saving space and sticking closer to the new name with its ability to quickly change its role on the battlefield and how it fights.

Helana then appeared on screen. "Beacons have been dropped, if anything passes by we'll be sure to know of it," she told them, which everyone acknowledged before she turned to the debris belt. "Oh, wow, what happened here?"

"There's something hidden in there, or what's left," Nena then stated. "With this much debris there has to be something hidden here," she trailed as her Drei then began to move forward into the debris belt.

Everyone then followed Nena in, keeping particle dispersion at maximum, if anything was in here, then they would not be noticed on sensors—if they still worked here.

Bits of metal hit and bounced off the Gundams as they flew through the debris field.

"You know," Flint began. "If we were to fight here, I don't think anyone would last long. The fact a wrong turn could mean you run into enemy mobile suits or crash makes for one shitty battlefield."

"You're also forgetting about a dozen other factors," Daveral replied, observing the debris belt in detail.

One of particular piece that stood out was large pieces of twisted, bent metal that dwarfed even the Union's _Arizona_-class carriers in size and its thickness three times of a mobile suit. It was so large it that a small army mobile suits could battle another and have room to manoeuvre in a open battlefield if the entire thing didn't have so many bends, holes and twists.

"These pieces look like they're for colony construction, but does that mean—" Helana didn't finish and instead let out a gasp of surprise.

"What is it, Helana?" Flint turned to see what had caused her to gasp in surprise.

They could hear her trying to calm herself down. "There're bodies here," Helana stuttered in shock.

Flint, Daveral and Nena all saw multiple bodies floating through the debris, some were even children, and they all had one thing in common, they were wearing patient gowns and upon zooming in they even had identification numbers inscribed on a tag attached to the gown.

"Wh—what is this?" Nena then said in shock. "They look like they were being used for some kind of testing!"

"No kidding, but does that mean that guy who was after us from here, or did he do all this?" Flint then brought up.

"We'll have to find out," Daveral replied grimly, gripping at his controls.

Whatever this was it was unnatural, barbaric and monstrous, some of these kids were barely older than ten. Just who the hell would possibly do this people? Was it one of the superpowers, or a smaller faction that they didn't know about—either way someone had to pay for this, human lives were not something to be played with.

"Part of me does not want to know what happened here," Nena said reluctantly.

Flint nodded his head. "I agree with her Daveral, whatever happened here does not deserved to be rediscovered, even if it's a good idea."

"But if we don't find out what happened, then that just makes us ignorant. We have to know what happened, don't we?" Helana murmured quietly, her eyes closed to avoid looking at the bodies.

Daveral shook his head in agreement with Helana. "We _have_ to know what happened here. If this is happening elsewhere then we have to stop it."

Flint sighed. "I guess that means we're going further in."

"That's right." The Lancaster then moved forwards with the others following in tow.

Moving forward, Daveral could only see those bodies in his mind's eye. This would probably be lingering in his mind for the rest of his life, just by the fact there were children who were disposed of like feral animals. Why do children always have to suffer over things that the old do? It made sense, but yet it also didn't in his mind.

Lost in his thoughts, only the a distinct noise from the sensors caught his attention—he looked up. Something had just entered sensors range, but it wasn't a mobile suit instead it was something much larger.

Now looking at his screens for confirmation, what he saw utterly surprised him. Infront of his eyes a station in decent condition appeared from within the debris belt—so this must be where all those bodies came from.

The station's body was a long cylinder a two kilometres long that had arms connected that rotated around the main body given and connected to each arm were extremely thick panels that protected the station from any incoming debris as the arms spun. At the very end of the main body was another rectangular block that looked like a docking bay, the doors wide open—definitely large enough to carry a warship.

"This is exactly where the coordinates lead to, so I this is the place then," Nena said, surprised this is what was here.

"Prepare to dock with that station, and be ready for anything, if there's anyone in there they might not be happy to see us," Daveral told his team as they began to move towards the station's docking bay.

The four Gundams landed inside the station's docking bay without a hitch after making sure it was clear and the four pilots met each other at an entrance that led further into the station.

To Daveral's surprise upon getting out there was some air in this place from what readings showed, although he wouldn't be taking his helmet off quite yet. For all he knew this place could be filled with poisonous gas that could kill them in an instant.

The station, however, was pitch dark so he guessed this place had been had been abandoned and most of the power cut off.

Everyone had their weapons drawn, in case they had to fight upon entering through the door and this time they were carrying compact submachine guns. The last encounter on the island had taught them that they needed a more powerful weapon for close quarters, although they did still keep their pistols as backup.

Daveral flipped on his weapon's flashlight as did the other before he said, "Alright we're going inside."

Flint took a breathof recycled air from within his helmet. "Well let's find out what the hell this station does." He then opened the door with the help of Helana and then moved inside.

**

* * *

**

**Lagrange 5, March 15, **_**Atticus**_** Station**

This place felt awfully familiar to Nena. In the back of her hand with each passing step more and more of her kept thinking this was the place she was raised. Maybe this was the place, but if that was the case, why was it so big? To raise only three people, didn't require that much room, although she never actually saw the rest of the facility she was raised in herself. She and her brothers just got transferred somewhere else when she was about fourteen.

If this was the place, maybe she would get some info on who created her and her brothers and why was it done here, in a place that is so far away from the Earth with people who were disposed of like test subjects?

Her thoughts continued on the matter continued on as Daveral, Flint, Helana, and her continued down the large corridor hoping to find something of interest soon. And soon enough, a large room divided into several sections by low walls appeared filled in it were computer consoles, lab stations, medical equipment—and bodies.

All four of them paused before they walked into the room, all while trying not to catch a glimpse of the bodies and their decayed faces as they made their way to the computer consoles to see if any information remained.

Nena noticed that none of the people here were dressed in patient gowns as they previously seen; instead, all the bodies here were scientist and their staff with multiple bullets holes in every single one signalling someone had gunned them down. The question was, by whom? She then noticed there were firearms floating around—had they killed each other?

She winced as the memories of Spain flooded back to her from the sight. She had never got a good look at the bodies from the Spain Incident, but looking at these bodies somehow brought up detailed images of what she had done and the people who were killed that she recognized in some of her nightmares.

After getting over the sight of bodies and the memories of Spain that came flooding in, she looked around at some of the equipment that was in the room. There were beakers, vials, test tubes, burners, syringes, incubators, and a whole bunch of stuff she did not even recognize. She wondered if this was where her life started—the place where a test tube baby is created.

Turning away from the lab station, she noticed something distinct floating through the air and went over for a closer look to see it that the thing floating around was some kind of recording device.

Grabbing it, she saw the device still had some power left and it worked, but upon viewing what recordings it contained she noticed it had a bullet partially lodged in the back and that over ninety percent of the recordings were badly damaged and irrecoverable, but one recording remained and it was the last one which may explain what was going on here.

"Nena, what you got there?" Flint said who hovered over beside her, curious to what she had.

"It's a recording device, and there's one recording left," she replied as she then selected the last recording and played it.

_"Subjects E-35 to E-51 have been transferred out of the facility back to our main research lab on Earth. With those Trinity kids being sent to Laguna Harvey for the final part of their training we've been getting far too little funding to maintain this facility in space ever since. The sheer amount of resources going into each candidate already causes strains on our resources and having specialized ships bringing in supplies isn't cheap either, especially with our distance from the Earth. It also doesn't help that over half the candidates died during the surgery and we're constantly forced to toss bodies into the debris belt since the project director wants to keep this secret, even though that does little to help. I swear that he wants to put us down after all of this; the director's been on edge lately and he even had one of our people blown out of the airlock for protecting one of the candidates, fucking bastard. The director is not the worse part; though, some of our own people have been acting strangely; they've grown violent and most barely remember what they're doing. I think the director even had the guards inject some of my staff with what we're using on the candidates, so I better watch my back. No telling when everyone might turn on you. Hopefully the next ship off this hellhole will finally get here before the director finally loses it and then we're all fucked."_

The recording then ended giving Nena a rather clear clue what happened, but she wondered, who were Subjects E-35 to E-51. The recording said they were subjected to surgery that killed over half the subjects here and apparently one of the injections caused the subject to become violent and their memory begins to fail them.

"Well Nena," Daveral began slowly who had listened in, "I guess this was where you were born."

Nena shrugged. "I kind of already had that feeling when I got here, but I never knew anything like this went on here."

"That's just sick," Helana commented, disgusted by the recording. "How could they possibly do stuff like this to people and then have their own staff kill each other?"

Flint just crossed his arms. "If Celestial Being was fighting for something I'm pretty sure this is one of the things they would be trying to end, and if not, then we'll have to. I can't imagine a world without war, but this kind of bullshit still going on."

Everyone nodded their head in agreement before Daveral then told them they were moving on towards the door on the left-side of the room which was wide open and to Nena's dismay, stained with blood.

Flint entered through the door first, his weapon raised so he could see the path ahead of him, and everyone followed right behind him to see another corridor leading somewhere into the darkness of the station.

Following where this corridor led to, Nena could only have memories of her past flash into her mind of this place where she and her brothers were isolated. Nothing really happened other then scientist watching them develop the skills they would need and giving them what they needed occasionally. It drove Michael mad that people were always watching them like animals and he could of happily beat up any scientist who came in, if it were for Johann keeping him on a tight leash here and the armed guards who also looked like they would happily kill them without a second thought. When the guards weren't around to shout at them, Johann, Michael, and herself just did whatever they could do to pass time within the multi-chambered room, hoping someday they would get out if even they knew what they were supposed to do.

And to think, the very same scientist were also doing things like messing with peoples' bodies, at least they got what was coming to them and she knew the others felt the same, if considerably more strongly on the matter.

_If we knew this kind of stuff was going on, would it have changed us for the better?_ she thought to herself and then answered the other part of her mind answered with, _Yes_, _we probably would which is why we never saw what they were doing, ever._

To think she had been raised in such a place to start becoming a Gundam Meister, it made her sick.

**

* * *

**

**Lagrange 5, March 15, **_**Godwind-**_**class command shuttle**_** Thunderbolt**_

The _Thunderbolt _made a very slow pass around the debris belt, monitoring the area and maintaining control of the forces sent along with the Gundams, under Wesker's direct orders. The Trinity mothership also followed in tow, linked up to the _Thunderbolt_'s systems.

"So the Gundams entered into the debris belt?" the commander of the _Thunderbolt _asked a pilot who had just contacted them.

"That's right, sir. They're already at the coordinates, but they haven't responded back. Either they're dead or the found something,"

"Just give them some time because we've got plenty of it. If the UN appears, they're going to have to survive our little trap that we've planned. That should buy more than enough time for the Gundams to reinforce us." The commander then stood up and then headed to the back as the pilot disconnected from the channel.

Looking over the shoulders of his subordinates monitoring the radar he asked, "Any sign of UN forces yet?"

"Negative on that, sir; no sign of any activity but," the communications officer began as he grabbed a data pad floating around his station and handed it to the commander, "we've got UN fleet movement and they appear to be heading to this area from what our observation satellites show. Their ETA to this area is about another hour and they're bringing a considerable force."

The commander acknowledged the heads up with a nod. "Keep me posted on any details that we receive; we've planned for a fight, but it's the last outcome we want."

"Understood."

**

* * *

**

**Lagrange 5, March 15, **_**Atticus Station**_

Helana and Flint struggled to open a door that had been nearly sealed at the very end of the hall with their own hands until the room finally opened after much effort. If it weren't for the small opening they may have been forced to blow the door open with some sort of improvised explosive, but in these cramped corridors it was extremely dangerous and stupid.

"You two can get the next door that comes up," Flint said to Daveral and Nena as everyone then entered into the next room.

Upon entering the room, Helana noticed Nena's eyes widen abit and turned to see what Nena saw to give her that reaction.

In her sights, Helana saw several consoles and from behind an observation screen, a room containing three terminals that was connected to at least half a dozen other doorways that led somewhere.

"Nena," Helana began as she turned to her, "is this the place where you were raised."

Nena slowly nodded her head. "Seems about right. I remember using those terminals over there to look up information on the world."

"Should we go inside?" Flint asked pointing over towards the door that led here.

Nena shook her head. "There's nothing useful here that I remember and I prefer they stay away from that place, I hate it."

"Understandable," Daveral responded soundly.

Helana looked at the room they were in; there wasn't much other then clipboards and the consoles here, but there had to be something useful on the clipboards, she could clearly seen a considerable amount of notes and records on each.

Picking up one of the clipboards, Helana skimmed through what had been written. From behaviour notes to social interaction with each other, this clipboard and the next one she looked at contained information that knew everything about the Trinities. The information gathered made sure nothing was left out.

Putting the first clipboard down, Helana grabbed another one, but instead of notes written on lined pieces of paper, a black and white map of the facility showed itself instead which Helana unclipped and showed the others.

Helana showed them the map and the question of where to go now became much clearer.

"I say we head to the administrator's office," Daveral said, pointing the location out on the map. "We should find something useful there. If not, we'll head down to the database core, before heading back to the docking bay."

"Sounds like a plan," Flint replied, leaving the room with the others following in tow while Helana guided them.

Heading back the way they came, the four passed through the lab they had once been in and pried open another door leading to the administrators office.

The walls of the hall were covered in bloody handprintsas if someone had tried to get away from the fighting that took place in the lab and the prints kept appearing along the walls until they finally stopped at an open door and at the door's controls was a dead body that lay motionless with multiple gunshot wounds in the abdomen.

The blood this person had lost could be seen floating in clumps around them and the doorway. Even part of the person's entrails could be seen dangling out causing some uneasy stomachs and shudders from the group.

Passing by the dead body, everyone entered the next room and were surprised to see a light emitting from a computer console on a metallic desk in the darkness of the room and in a seat behind the desk was yet another body, however, unlike the others they've seen, the decayed female had a bullethole clean through the side of the head and a pistol to floating nearby to the side. She must have commited suicide.

Helana then turned from the body of the dead woman to the terminal and wondered how did that terminal have power but everything else did not. Was all the auxiliary power left going towards this terminal and other parts of the station they haven't been to yet?

Daveral was the first one at the terminal and began to read what was on the screen. "All project personnel are to be terminated including the project director once all test subjects have been moved. Certain members of the staff are to be injected with Beta Venamien to incite infighting and increased aggressiveness between each other. Once station has been purged of project personnel, databanks are to be wiped once a copy has been made of the database and station is to be shut down."

Flint sighed and crossed his arms. "That ruins the second idea, so should we head back to the Gundams in docking bay?" he asked.

"Hold on, Flint," Daveral said back as he kept exploring what was on the console until he found a file of interest, but up opening it, to his surprise, resulted in him seeing something written in some kind of code. It was something beyond his expertise to decipher; all he saw was several dozen pages of text that made no sense.

Nena then pushed Daveral to the side upon seeing the encrypted file to his surprise and took a look at the file for a second.

Helana saw Nena's eyes quickly skimming through the text on screen before she connected a small flash drive to the console's hard drive and began to upload the file to the flash drive for storage.

Turning to the body, Helana wondered if this person had any clues to why this terminal was still running and what the encrypted file could possibly be.

"I'm not going to decrypt it here, something like this will take time, but I can eventually find out what the message is. If someone went through the effort to encrypt it this much then it has to be important," Nena stated as the file transfer finished and she pulled it out. "So should we get going now?" she then asked.

Helana raised her hand for the others to wait for her as she checked the pockets of the deceased woman and found a recording device similar to the one they found earlier and activated the first recording saved as they all began to move back to the docking bay.

A mature, yet soft voice came from the first recording, breathing heavily. "_Those damn goons of Alejandro Corner just came in and killed nearly everyone in the station to make sure we kept silent about both projects. I'm surprised, however, by the fact they haven't destroyed the place and instead kept it as a floating graveyard, stupid idiots. I've just managed to reroute what's left of the auxiliary power towards this terminal, the mess hall, and the air scrubbers. It should hold out for a little under decade unless the parts for the generator wear out. I can't believe the station's administrator would do this and betray our trust by not warning us of this impending raid. If someone ever finds him I hope he gets what's coming for him."_

"So that diplomat Alejandro Corner was behind all of this?" Daveral began as the first recording ended. "Never thought he would be one to do something like this."

Flint shrugged. "At least he's dead now. The AEU, Union, and HRL say he was killed during the final battle with Celestial Being."

"Could he have been the one piloting that large golden mobile armour we caught glimpses of?" Helana then said, wondering why a diplomat would be caught up in a fight with the so-called terrorist of Celestial Being. "For someone to have something like that while being a diplomat, it just seems so strange."

In Helana's mind, politics always had too much power. It was politics who decided to do nothing about the place she lived in and let it become its own third world nation, it was politics who caused wars that led to Celestial Being's creation, and it was politics who got soldiers like Sten killed. Just why did they have to control so much to the point where the people's decisions and choices seemed to do little more then put up a show that meant absolutely nothing?

Nena gave a solemn look of relief. "I'm just glad he's dead, I bet he was the one who sent Ali-Al Saachez to kill me and my brothers since we weren't part of his plan anymore." Nena then looked up with a uncertain look on her face. "But if Veda is still in someone else's control, does that mean even he was a tool to be used and tossed away?"

Before someone could respond a transmission came in through their helmets from the _Thunderbolt_. "Team One, requesting status report over."

Daveral placed his hand on the side of his helmet activating the helmets transmitter. "We copy that _Thunderbolt, _we're just making our way out of a station in the debris belt. We've found some valuable information that you guys might want to see later."

"Later could be quite abit later. We've got UN forces entering the perimeter and they'll soon be within range of the debris belt and us. We're going to be forced to spring our trap in less than five minutes at the rate they're closing in," the commander said to them, advising them to hurry up.

"Roger that." Helana then saw Daveral turn to them. "Alright, you heard what he said, it's time to get out of here."

**

* * *

**

**Lagrange 5, March 15, **_**Virginia**_**-class Carrier **_**Manhattan**_

She did not how all this debris got here, nor did she care to know how at the moment. All that mattered at was the mission, but with no signs of the enemy they may have just been lured out by false information, wasting both time and resources.

"Ma'am, getting a close up visual of the debris belt." The screen then showed a much more detailed image which seemed to shock a few members of the crew.

"This is in Union colony development territory," someone said. "Does this belong to them?"

"If so they'll have much explaining to do," Kati then turned over to the sensor officer. "Any sign of the Celestial Being or the Rising Phoenix?"

"I'm not sure, but we have readings of sensor beacons set up around the debris belt. Someone's here and they know we're coming for them," came a reply back to her.

"Have secondary mobile suit teams launch and have them immediately commence mission plan F–42. Colonel Smirnov's team will continue with plan B–12."

The side mobile suit containers of the _Manhattan_ began to open up and deploy four Enacts and one GN–X from each container while its sister ship the _Washington_, released five Enacts from its own containers.

Upon being released mobile suits began to take off towards the debris belt in search of their quarry.

As the mobile suit teams left a warning suddenly went off in the small bridge.

"Ma'am we've been marked by a laser designator," someone warned as on screen, eight objects classed as Ace tactical fighters appear, releasing missiles heading towards them. "They've just launched long-ranged TGO–32 anti-warship missiles, ETA to impact ten seconds and counting!"

"So we are close enough that they've already given up their surprise to strike at us," Kati said with a smile. " Mobile suit team to intercept!" She ordered as four Tierens, three Hellions immediately appeared from beneath the _Manhattan _and another group of similar composition appeared from beneath the _Washington_.

The mobile suits quickly intercepted the missiles with barrages of both shells and linear fire causing large explosions light up space near the task force; however, when each missile detonated, instead of being completely destroyed, additional, smaller missiles sprouted out of the explosion.

"What the—?" one of the crew exclaimed as Kati eyes widened in surprise—ordinary TGO-32 missiles did not contain cluster munitions from what she knew. "They must of swapped the conventional warhead out!"

Kati put on a scowl upon seeing the smaller missiles heading straight for them, having breached their defensive line. "Brace for impact!" she then shouted as everyone did exactly as instructed.

The ship shook and rattled violently as the smaller missiles impacted against the starboard side of the hull, but the rattling soon ended almost as quickly as it had come.

Kati looked up and turned to one of the ship's operators. "Damage report!" she demanded.

"Starboard side container has taken moderate damage, no breach in the hull, but we have lost starboard side linear cannons and launchers."

"Ma'am, twelve new heat signatures have just appeared right behind us and they're closing in. They're enemy fighters; the group that just fired the cruise missiles also appear to be closing in on us," a warning came.

"Have teams remain on interception mission and order the _Washington_ defend the rear, we'll cover the right flank," Kati then ordered, hastily.

"Yes, Ma'am!"

The large, ponderous_ Virginia_-class carrier began to manoeuvre to face the enemy with its missile launchers already going off, releasing deadly ordinance into space.

_Now, just when are the stars of the show going to appear? _Kati wondered, hoping her forecast was correct as the battle intensified outside.

* * *

Author Notes: I'm going to start changing some of the event in Gundam 00 S2 around so when I get to work on the S2 of Gundam 00: Phoenix I have a plan that I can roll on which I've been planning out in my head for quite some time, although I probably should write it down. Also, the next chapter will be fully about combat and then a prelude to S2. I know the first part is abit vague in some areas and rushed, but I will promise the S2 part will make much more sense and be better. Also I changed the Filvery's name in to the Variant. I don't know why I picked that stupid name, but I think I'll keep it for S2.


	25. Nena

**Gundam 00: Phoenix**

**Nena  
**

* * *

**Lagrange 5, March 15**

"Once you finish your attack run regroup for another attack, no cowboys!" Willard shouted while manoeuvring through enemy fire while Ace exploded behind him; his fighter rattled slightly from the nearby shockwave.

This kind of attack with soft-skinned fighters that weren't primarily designed for space combat made it hard to get in close and without the ability to turn on a dime unlike mobile suits, they were stuck trying to do missile runs against carriers—it would work, but they were still at a disadvantage, especially while fighting mobile suits.

Upon closing, he noticed one of the_ Virginia_-class carriers manoeuvring to face them, its launchers already going into action with its missile trailing towards them.

Activating countermeasure, large self-contained flares disconnected from the weapon pods which illuminated the darkness of space with near blinding light while Willard's Ace barrel rolled through the linear and sabot rounds heading his way before launching two missiles off at the _Washingto_n's engines—just teetering on the edge of effective range.

Already Willard began breaking off away from the engagement after the missiles had been released, engines at maximum as more and more missiles were launched from behind him and from the second squadron attacking the right flank.

One of the missiles detonated prematurely as a linear round hit it, but the other missile made it through the explosion of the previous one and slammed against the engines before it detonated, tearing a medium sized hole in the engine.

Several more missiles then followed causing the _Washington_ to come to a standstill as additional missiles struck the engines from the rest of the squadron tearing a large section of the engine off and sending debris in all directions.

"Watch the shrapnel!" someone warned as the rest of the squadron pulled away from explosion and out of the enemies effective range to regroup.

"What's next, boss?" Carlos said, ready for the next target.

Willard glanced over his shoulder at the enemy formation before he looked straight and responded, "Falcon squadron, you'll hit the that _Laohu_ near the left edge of their formation, the rest of us will cover you on your run," he said, hastily.

"Roger that Death Wing One, we're starting up our attack run now," a response came with Falcon squadron forming up nearby and preparing to move in.

The six Aces from Falcon squadron then raced in towards the next target, keeping their formation loose with Willard and the remaining four Aces moving ahead to draw the enemies fire.

"We've only got two anti-fighter missiles for emergencies, so rely on your auto cannons to down Enacts and Tierens," Willard told everyone.

"Roger that," came a reply from four separate voices.

Setting his sights on nearby Hellion heading straight towards Falcon squadron, Willard locked onto the incoming mobile suit fired a short burst from the auto cannons.

The hellion evaded the first several shots, but Willard's HUD still had the Hellion perfectly locked on and he fired again. This time his aim was true; the shells tore holes through the Hellion as it attempted to get behind him and exploded upon its torso being nearly severed from its waist.

His Ace then veered off to the right away avoiding the explosion before Willard took a second to check at his sensors for targets and decided another Hellion would be the next thing added to his already impressive amount of mobile suit kills.

As he chased the Hellion a transmission came through the channel. "This is _Thunderbolt_ we are commencing the second stage of the attack. All cruise missile containers have their targets marked and are commencing launch sequence."

"Roger that, _Thunderbolt_." Willard then continued on chasing after his prey. _It doesn't matter if the cruise missiles hit, as long as we can divert forces away from the debris field back to their base of operations._

He pursued his foe through the starry background of space attempting to get a lock, but the mobile used its mobility to get out of his sight by making a sharp turn to the right before it fired at him just as he went passing by.

Banking left to evade and get out of the mobile suits sights, he looked back at Falcon squadron, seeing them being tailed by a several machines that had managed to get past their screen.

_Do I have to do everything myself?_ he thought, changing course to intercept the targets. They just could not afford too many casualties, not at a time like this, when they would be needed to back-up the Gundams later on.

* * *

Outside of Kati's bridge all hell had broken loose with linear and sabot rounds from their mobile suits flying in all directions trying to intercept five Aces that were distracting her defense teams from intercepting the true threat to the carrier formation.

"Ma'am, enemy fighters heading towards the _Laohu One_!" Kati was told.

She turned to the communications officer. "How long until _Washington_'s mobile suits team return?"

"Thirty Seconds, ma'am!" came the immediate response.

"Have that unit intercept the first enemy squadron, our machines are to continue to engage the second enemy squadron, and tell them to keep together to avoid being picked off!" she ordered while the _Manhattan_ let off a barrage of missiles towards the first enemy squadron.

The _Manhattan_ then violently rattled from a missile that exploded against the hull of the ship with the offending Ace passing right by the bridge which then got struck by a Tieren shell and went violently out of control before it exploded.

A flash of light then entered the from the left side of the bridge causing Kati to turn and see _Laohu One_'s two side containers explode, its twisted parts clearly visible which were being blown away from the ship.

Kati gritted her teeth. Their four ships were just getting hammered out here, only _Laohu Two _had gone unscathed, but that would soon change if additional support did not get out here to fight the over fourteen Aces which were using their speed advantage to continue with the quick bombardment strikes.

Suddenly, at least a dozen objects came up on the long-range sensors coming into the combat zone even faster than an Ace. The designation then came up causing Kati to give a growl—they were long-range anti-ship cruise missile.

"Order the returning units to intercept those missiles!" she ordered, raising her arm at the screen.

"Yes, Ma'am!"

This battle was getting more and more intense by the second, and if Sergei did not find those Gundams with his team, they may have all died for nothing.

**

* * *

**

**Lagrange 5, March 15, Debris Belt**

Two squadrons each consisting of three GN-Xs and three Tierens circled around the debris belt, searching to see if there was anyone around before they risked moving into the field of debris where they couldn't manoeuvre to search for targets.

Sergei knew they needed to finish this once and for all like they did to Celestial Being because if they lost here there was no telling what might happen with the loss of both Kati and himself. Very few have actually fought the Gundams and survived to learn from it. If the Gundams did get away, they needed to at least be knocked out of commission for some time.

"Colonel, I'm detecting heat signatures from two vessels, one of them appears to be a _Godwind_-class command shuttle," Soma told him as the shuttle then came into his sensor range.

_If they have a command shuttle all the way out here to coordinate their forces I'll bet their carrier isn't around to monitor the area,_ he thought to himself before he responded back to his team to issue out orders. _"_Second team, move in on the enemy command shuttle, it should draw out the Gundams and we have a chance to cripple their ability to coordinate." Sergei ordered.

"Roger that, Colonel!" the leader of the second team responded as his squadron began to race of towards the enemies' location.

Soon enough as the second team headed out towards the command shuttle's location, a powerful particle beam cut through the debris field and caused the second team to take evasive action. Moments later, a second, less powerful particle beam flew out of debris belt which stuck the torso of a Tieren, cutting it in half.

After the destruction of the single Tieren, the Zesus, Variant, and Drei appeared, their entrance causing the destruction of another Tieren which couldn't escape the heavy particle fire from the three Gundams.

"All units engage the Gundams; keep them separated from each other as the mission planned! Kati's forces will deal with the one in the debris field!" Sergei announced as his team then began to close in on the three Gundams.

As expected, the Gundam hiding inside the debris field was keeping his own troops from regrouping and allowing the three Gundams to pick off the second team one at a time–it needed to end.

"First team, engage the purple one!" Instantaneously Sergei's team began to fire the Variant forcing it to evade while the second team continued to engage the other two machines.

As his team's fire intensified, the Variant, with a quick flicker of energy, disappeared off his scopes and sensors.

"Colonel, it just disappeared, orders?"

"Shift fire towards the other two machines, but stay mobile, that thing could reappear any second," he replied back through the comm. as he shifted his sights towards the Drei which was firing away at a GN-X.

As his squadron shifted to engage their new targets, Sergei noticed that the particle fire coming out of the debris belt had stopped, Patrick's team must have found it and were currently engaging it.

Soon enough the voice of Patrick Colasour came in confirming his thoughts. "We've just found the shooter and we're closing in on it," Patrick said, his voice filled with both confidence and his ego. "Now just sit back and let me and my team handle handle this! The rest of you go help support our HRL friends."

"Just why does he have to say that on an open channel?" Sergei muttered while narrowing his eyes, not amused by Patrick's arrogance, although he did appreciate the support as he saw seven Enacts heading his way.

A high pitched scream suddenly came through the channel. Sergei instantly turned to his left to suddenly see the a GN-X explode after being impaled right through the center of its chest by the Variant's beam saber before the Gundam disappeared into the nearby explosion.

With a scowl, Sergei fired several shots through the explosion only to reveal nothing once the explosion settled but the destroyed remains of the GN-X that had once been there–the Gundam must of entered back into its optical camouflage.

"This is going to get alot more difficult if we can't hit it before it disappears," Sergei muttered to himself. "All units from second team regroup with my team immediately. Tierens are to guard the rear and keep an eye out for that purple Gundam."

"Roger that, sir, returning to formation immediately," a response quickly came as the team ahead began to return while Sergei and his team provided covering fire against the two visible Gundams.

As his team returned he thought to himself, Second _Lieutenant Colasour better get that Gundam in the debris, we'll need his help against these three, _he then continued firing at the Gundams until a particle disruption pod exploded nearby masking the area his team was in forcing them to move.

Patrick and his team could not fail because if they did, then they were going to be forced to pull out of the engagement and continue the endless cycle of trying to defeat the Gundams.

* * *

"Lets get him, boys!" Patrick shouted as two GN-Xs and three Enacts manoeuvred through the debris towards the Lancaster.

The GN-Xs rapidly fired their rifles causing Daveral to move the Lancaster behind the debris for protection against the hail of particle beams.

Daveral tightened his grip around the controls. "That was a quick response, much sooner than I expected," he murmured. The Lancaster then spun around and momentarily charged its beam cannon before firing through the piece of debris, using his sensors as an indication to where then enemy was.

The particle pierced through the large piece of debris and vaporized nearly everything in its path that included a single Enact that tried to back away, out of the path of the beam only to find there was no room to escape .

"That's one," Daveral remarked, only for the cockpit to violently rattle as he turned towards an incoming GN-X that continued to close in. "At this rate he'll–" He did not finish as he drew his Gundam's beam saber to counter the GN-X's own beam saber while locking the beam cannon in stand-by behind the Lancaster's shoulder–he did not need it getting sliced apart by a beam saber. "Great, he's already in close!" he then said before pushing the GN-X back with the Lancaster's saber.

The GN-Xs then lashed at him with the beam saber again after he deflected the first blow causing Daveral to grit his teeth seeing that he would be stuck on the defensive if this kept up and it would allow more time for the other GN-Xs to line up a good shot at him.

"You're definitely aren't as tough as the last Gundams, but at least I'll get my kiss from the colonel if I beat you!" Patrick smirked as his GN-X continued to slash out at the Lancaster.

Upon deflecting the GN-Xs blade once more, the Lancaster quickly moved back, far enough for it to be able launch several missiles at the pseudo Gundam forcing the GN-X to back off and intercept allowing Daveral enough time to disappear behind another large piece of debris from the other GN-X which began to open up along with the remaining two Enacts.

The GN-X that he had engaged quickly came after him, speeding through the debris field towards him. "Get back here Gundam!" Patrick roared, his GN-X now firing its rifle and blowing away the cover the Lancaster hid behind.

As the final shot blew away the chunk that was left, a brilliant bluish particle beam came roaring towards Patrick and his small team. Patrick's GN-X immediately took evasive action upon seeing the blast, but the two Enacts in the rear were not as fortunate; a piece of debris that had been sent flying from the blast collided with one of them while the other violently exploded as the beam seared through its torso.

"You'll pay for that that; it won't save you Gundam!" Patrick then screamed in anger, his GN-X drawing its beam saber once more as it raced down the cleared path the Lancaster had created.

Daveral had a slightly shocked expression as the GN-X that was about to attack him. It had already closed the distance and was just about on top of him–maybe blowing away a straight line in front of him had not been the best idea after all.

Now backing away, the Lancaster opened fired with all three weapons to destroy the two remaining GN-Xs. Missiles and particle beams then flew through the debris field causing a series of miniature explosion to rupture throughout this section of the debris field.

Twisted pieces of scrap metal was sent showering in all directions behind the GN-Xs which continued to close in though at a reduced speed to avoid pieces of debris heading towards them.

"Just hurry up and go down so I can help the others," Daveral said in annoyance, his eyes shifting between the two GN-Xs as he fired with the carbine and beam cannons to save what missiles he had left.

The two GN-Xs continued to weave through the debris and particle beams that came towards them and each passing second they got and Daveral began to realize, he was moving abit to close to the edge of the debris field where the rest of the fighting was taking place. If he went any further he would be caught in the open and right in the middle of a fight, a place his Gundam was never intended to operate.

Stopping the Lancaster, he decided here he would hold his ground and try to defeat his opponent. Taking careful aim, he zeroed in on the GN-X that was closest to him and aimed for the chest. If he missed the next couple shots, then he would probably be in trouble once one of the machines locked him into close-combat.

Firing off a single concentrated shot to start with caused both GN-Xs to evade, but managed to take the right leg of the rear one off, causing it to slow for a moment. Daveral then quickly fired again, this time with the carbine and two GN Missiles.

The first GN-X evaded once more, but several shots from particle beams that struck the machine caused it to slow and raise its limited shield as more shots followed and then, the two missiles finally struck, plunging into the GN-Xs before both detonated in a shower of particles blowing off the left forearm and right leg. A follow up from the beam cannon then took off the other leg as the machine attempted to evade by moving back after just being stunned for a second.

Daveral nearly let out a sigh of relief, but the second GN-X instantly caught his attention as it moved in to support the first GN-X that had been recently damaged causing him to quickly train his eyes back onto the target.

Preparing to fire again, a warning unexpectedly came flashing through his systems drawing his attention. Facing in the signals direction, he saw eight small objects speed towards him and instantly he knew what they were–GN Fangs.

Immediately he out his full attention towards the Fangs, it didn't matter if the GN-Xs attacked him if the Fangs impaled themselves into his machine first before he could finish them off.

As the GN Fangs came in Daveral began to move back in the direction of the GN-Xs, hoping maybe the GN-Xs would either shoot them down for him or the Fangs went after them instead.

The GN-Xs fired at him upon seeing him coming their way, but the first few shots that hit the Lancaster only dispersed off the machine's armour allowing him to get through them just as the Fangs began to open fire at both him and the GN-Xs.

The badly GN-X dodged the particle beams and moved out of the way behind some debris for cover against the crimson red particle beams, but the second GN-X got hit by the a few particle beams that caused it to stagger before one of the Fangs impaled the GN-X through the its core before it could react causing the machine to spark for several moments before it exploded just after the Fangs dislodged itself and continued after the Lancaster.

The remaining GN-X then attempted to escape, pulling away from the combat zone in the direction of the UN Transports from the GN Fangs only to suddenly have its head taken off by a separate GN Fang which had used the GN-Xs own piece of debris as a shield.

"Oh, damn it!" Patrick shouted as he gritted his teeth before having his GN-X race out of the debris field.

Upon seeing the GN-X disappear, the Lancaster turned around, ready to intercept. The Gundam then opened fire at the GN Fangs with everything it had.

Three Fangs were instantly obliterated by the first opening salvo from the Lancaster, but the remaining five dove through the explosion of the first three for cover before re-emerging, tips ignited.

"Oh, son of a bitch!" Daveral cursed as the Lancaster instantly drew its beam saber and sliced two GN Fangs that had gotten in too close to use the cannon.

He then cut down one more with one swift stroke before one of the Fangs impaled itself through the Lancaster's beam cannon and the other through its head before he could even move. Before the Fangs could even detonate to cause massive damage a sudden flash from a particle beam cut through the Lancaster left shoulder detonating the remaining missiles.

Daveral let out a scream as his machine was blown away from the explosion, numerous parts being ripped off from the various sections of the Gundam by the explosion.

Smashing through various bits of debris the Lancaster finally came to a grinding halt upon slamming into a large panel that didn't shatter upon impact.

With a groan Daveral looked up only to suddenly hold his head. The inside of his head painfully pulsed at regular intervals before the pain began to dim to the point where he could finally concentrate, although the dulling headache still remained.

He also felt a something poking against his side as he looked to see a piece of shrapnel had partially gone through his suit. Immediately he pulled it out and gave a sigh of relief; the piece of shrapnel hadn't gone in far enough to harm him.

Now slowly scanning over the Lancaster's system, he let out another weak groan upon the headache pulsing again before he then growled upon the damage he saw up on screen. He had lost the entire left arm, head, beam cannon and critical damage around the entire mobile suit had been done leaving very little armour left; even worse, his communication and sensor systems had been knocked out.

He just did not know what to do at the moment. A machine this damaged would barely put up a fight, but he couldn't stay here lest he get left behind and abandoned.

With a quick shift of the throttle he was relieved his Gundam could still move as it moved in the direction he desired and decided he would have to find the _Thunderbolt_ after he hid for the time being. There was just no telling when he might be hit again like that and if his guesses were correct, he wouldn't survive if he was found.

It was just fortunate the explosion had blown him a considerably deeper into the debris field, now he just needed to make sure he made it far enough to escape his attacker.

* * *

"Daveral, come in, do you copy?" Flint said through the comm. after his Zesus cut down a Tieren. "Are you really that busy?"

The Zesus then nearly got hit by a beam saber if it weren't for a timely shot from Nena.

Nena looked at the Zesus. "Be careful Flint. We can worry about Daveral after we finish these guys."

The Zesus then charged at the GN-X causing saber and blade to lock before the Zesus then backed away as the Variant appeared and fired its rifle, managing to destroy the machines right arm before it had to back off with its shield raised as the seven Enacts from the AEU open fired with their linear guns.

The Drei scattered the Enact formation with several shots with its GN Handgun before launching several missiles from its shield pod only to be forced to evade particle beams from two GN-Xs.

"There's just too many of them!" Nena exclaimed as she weaved her Drei through the particle beams, returning fire. "Helana, I think it's time you used the Fangs!"

"Negative on that," Helana replied reluctantly. "They get deployed now, they'll be shredded before I can control them. They can't cloak on their own."

"Well, do you think Willard and his guys could get over here and help us?" Flint then said as his Zesus was forced to pull away from the UN forces which had regrouped again, away from him.

The commander of the _Thunderbolt_ then spoke through the channel. "Willard and his forces are already on their way, the UN carriers were not destroyed, but they'll be forced to pull out of the area due to the damage they've sustained. Sadly the cruise missile strike did not finish their carriers off due to Enacts in the area."

"I can live with that! Just tell Willard to get his engines in gear or you'll be going down with us!" Flint replied back impatiently, the Zesus drawing its carbine to return fire. "At this rate, we won't be able to keep them away from you guys!" he then added as the three Gundams were forced to pull back, closer in the direction of the _Thunderbolt_.

As they were pushed back, the Variant then disappeared causing one of the GN-Xs tracking it to begin shifting its aim only to get hit several times by the Drei as it readjusted. The particle beams managed to cause the area right below the GN Drive Core to give away just enough to cause the machine to lose control as it went spiralling backwards lifelessly before it exploded.

"Four more GN-Xs and alot of mobile suits," Nena muttered, keeping track of all the machines infront of her.

"Enemy approaching, enemy approaching!" she then heard her Haro alert her to see a GN-X moving up under the cover of its allies which were not too far behind.

She could see the Zesus moving in to intercept to her left which drew its sword, but a sudden hail of linear rounds pushed the Zesus back letting the GN-X get closer which then brandished its beam saber from its holder signalling what its intentions were.

In return, the Drei drew its own beam saber and quickly got locked in combat with the GN-X forcing its allies to cease fire and watch as both suits duelled each other, both machines moving far too quickly and unpredictably to get a clear shot.

The sudden reappearance of the Variant nearby which nearly impaled one of the remaining GN-X only to be hit by a instantaneous roundhouse quick to the head caused the UN to redirect their fire once more between the Variant and Zesus that attempted to close, using its smoke launchers this time on its approach towards the targets.

In her cockpit, Soma watched the sparks fly as the beam sabers collided, both her and her opponent trying to find a weakness in each other's defenses. "You won't get away this time, Gundam!" she shouted, the GN-Xs saber coming down once more.

Nena scowled before she attempted to block only for her machine to suddenly be hit by a lightning fast kick send her machine back as the GN-X then closed in to get her while she still reeling from the blow.

Just as the beam saber was about to make contact with the Drei's cockpit, her machine then quickly backed away at the last moment and then fired at the GN-X which brought its small shield up to defend itself from the particle beams.

"Thanks, Haro," she said with a quick smile towards the round robot which had taken control of her machine during those precious seconds.

"No problem, no problem," it replied back with a wave.

Turning her attention back to the GN-X, firing the GN Handgun.

The GN-X skirted to the right to evade before it stored its beam saber and redrew its rifle to return fire.

The two machines continued their shoot-out, but the remaining Tierens and GN-Xs soon joined in while the Enacts kept the Zesus distracted, at the cost of two of their number due to the Zesus throwing one its beam sabers into one before slicing down another.

The amount of tracers coming towards her made it almost like a light show, a very dangerous one as the fire intensified with the GN-X even using their GN Vulcans to wear the Drei down–just where was Helana when you needed her?

Her prayers were answered almost immediately as the Variant reappeared and this time it deployed its set of Fangs into combat. The Variant quickly downed one of the Tierens with an accurate shot before the Fangs went in causing the GN-Xs to shield the remaining Tierens against enemy fire as their Vulcans went into action.

Four GN-Xs trying their best to down about ten GN Fags and evade particle fire from both the Variant and Drei made it extremely difficult for the four machines to protect the two remaining Tierens as the machines were forced to pull away from their defensive formation, and regretfully leaving the remaining two Tierens to be destroyed by the barrage of particle beams lest the rest of them be killed.

The tide just seemed to be turning for the better and with reinforcements on the way, they might just be able to hold before they took too much damage and this took much weight off Nena's mind and made her realize just how skilled Helana actually was–this was one of the few times she actually _saw_ her during a fight.

Suddenly a garbled transmission came from _Thunderbolt _caught her attention. "Gundam... us...we've...abandon._..." _the line then went dead causing Nena to spin around to see two large explosions in the background where the two ships had been.

The sight shocked her, not only was the _Thunderbolt _but the ship that she and her brothers had lived on. Anger immediately began to build up as memories of the ship flashed into her mind before disappearing in a flash as if they too had been destroyed.

The anger was so great that Nena barely caught on to a transmission that just came through–it was Willard.

"I've just lost contact with _Thunderbolt_, can you please confirm that over?" came the transmission, Willard's voice unsure what had just happened.

"That's right," she replied back simply before taking off towards the direction where the _Thunderbolt_ had once been. She just could not control herself; the person who just did this had to pay and she had a fine guess to who it was.

* * *

The Variant quickly turned in the direction to where the Drei went off. "Where're you going, Nena?" Helana began, surprised by Nena's sudden actions before being forced to focus on the UN forces firing at her.

Regrouping beside the Variant, the Zesus let off a burst with its carbine at the Enacts that closed in who in return, fired their linear guns at both machines "Where's Nena going off to?" Flint then asked Helana.

"She heading to where the _Thunderbolt_ used to be," Helana responded back before shooting at one of the Enacts–only for a GN-X to ruin her shot at the last moment with rifle fire which soon found itself under fire from multiple GN Fangs.

"When Willard gets here I'm going off to help her, we could have another repeat of the time when she went _berserk_," he stated to her. "Or she could get killed before then."

Helana nodded her head. "Alright, let's just hope Nena can last that long until Willard gets here then."

The Variant then drew its beam saber with the Zesus right behind which used the Variant as cover before it soared over the Variant and into the GN-X that had previously been damaged.

The Zesus swung its blade which caused the GN-X to pull back only to immediately be speared through the centre by a beam rifle shot from the Variant when the Zesus had quickly moved out of the way.

"Three more and we'll–" Flint couldn't finish as one of the remaining GN-X had quickly come into his path when he had moved for the Variant and it fired its rifle rapidly at point-blank range.

The first set of particle beams tore through the side of the Zesus' torso before it could react can bring up its GN Field which caused a detonation of one of the Zesus' condensers sending a mist of bluish particles everywhere.

Helana heard Flint cry out as he Gundam was sent floating away from the explosion lifelessly.

The Variant quickly went to the Zesus' aid, firing several shots from its beam rifle to drive away the GN-X while the Fangs kept the Enacts distracted and unable to close in.

"I'm okay, I'm okay" Helana heard Flint say in an assuring tone before she heard him groan. "That last hit just damaged out Zesus' systems. GN Drive has been damaged causing main thrusters to be fucked up and I'm losing particle output. I'm effectively stuck to shooting if I want to get at them."

Helana glanced over in Nena's direction. "Damn you, Nena, just when we need you, you run off. You better come to your sense before we die," she murmured to herself before turning back towards the enemies which were on her screen.

This would be tough for her to handle effectively alone, but she couldn't back down, or she may find herself the only one left.

"This is Willard," then came a voice. "We've been delayed!" he said causing some of the colour in Helana's face to disappear at the news. "They've set up a mine field and alot of us just ran right into it. I've just lost a third of our fighting force and that's not including damaged aircraft. We're still going to try and reach you, but it will take time to get to you, even I've been hit by this thing."

The news could not get any worse as Helana tightened her grip around the controls and pray that she was strong enough to do this.

* * *

Nena looked through the wreckage of both the _Thunderbolt_ and Trinity Mother ship which was not far from the battle. If Ali wasn't here anymore she would head back to help the others as the anger began to die away and instead it was replaced by a deep sadness that the home she once knew no longer existed except in the remains of the destroyed ship.

Carefully scanning for the debris she saw no trace of the Ares or any particle trails that may have signalled where it went as if to spite here.

She slammed her hand on the side of her seat. "Can't I keep anything that once belonged to me?" she bitterly said, her fist shaking before she quickly calmed down.

Now she felt disgusted at herself for what she had just done. Wesker was right, about her endangering the team and she did not want to be responsible for it. Daveral may have died in the debris field where she wasn't there to stop it, but Flint and Helana she could save and keep alive, at least.

Scanning through the area one last time, she saw nothing more than pieces of various material floating around and prepared to head back to support the others. Hopefully they would forgive her for abandoning them.

The Drei began to head back towards the battle, the tracers from both sides clearly visible in the distance.

Everything seemed alright, Nena detecting nothing until a signature appeared out of the nearby debris field; it was the Ares.

Almost instantly the Drei spun around in the Ares' direction before firing several shots from its GN Handgun.

The Ares raised its blade as a shield before releasing two GN Fangs that began making very rapid, unpredictable movement before they opened fired on the Drei.

The Drei evaded the Fangs before it was forced to draw its beam saber as the Ares slammed into it.

"Still as reckless as ever, I see!" Ali laughed before the Ares' blade pushed the Drei's beam saber aside before his machine made a hard blow at the Drei's head with the Ares' fist. "You should know better that you can't fight me alone!"

Nena scowled before she moved the Drei away from the Ares, firing the GN handgun only for the weapon to be torn from the Drei's wrist by the Ares' blade.

The Ares then lashed at the Drei again, only for a quick draw of the Drei's saber to block the blade just in the nick of time.

"Look on the bright side of this, you can finally join your brothers once this is over," Ali said before the Ares' armour began to spark, preparing to generate its energy field. "Now be a good girl and die!"

She could barely let out a gasp before it turned into an uncontrollable, deafening scream. Her world began to blur out and she could think of nothing but of the pain. This would be the end if she couldn't do anything but scream in pain.

"System damage, system damage!" her Haro said, its voice box uncontrollably changing as the electricity damaged the Haro's fragile systems.

Trying to keep eyes focused she painfully looked at her controls and slowly attempted to press down on the second trigger of the Drei's controls. She couldn't miss, not at this close range because if she did, she would be dead.

The Drei's shield pod opened and fired its missiles causing small series of explosions flashed through the screens of Nena's cockpit causing the electrical surge to finally coming to sudden halt; however, the Drei's cockpit shook and rattled violently from the explosions signifying the Drei had been blown back by the explosion.

Nena trembled from the aftermath left by the electrical assault while her muscles twitched, but she managed to move the Drei further away from the Ares which had been also sent back some ways by the explosion.

Moving away toward Helana, she noticed the sections of the Ares' armour had been damaged and certain areas sparked uncontrollably on the Gundam.

"If you won't let me take your precious mobile suit then I guess I'll just have to gut you instead!" Ali screamed at her; the Ares beginning to close in once again.

She needed to get away from the Ares, but at this rate it was more likely that trying to destroy it would be the better option. "Helana, are you there?" Nena said through the channel, desperate for help.

"I'm here and so is Flint. It's about time you came back and helped us!" Helana replied with a growl and a glare. "I can see you coming towards us and that you've brought_ him_ along. Are you trying to get us killed?"

"Can you just help me?" Nena shouted back as the Drei sped towards its allies.

"I can delay him with the Fangs if I can divert them to you, but we've got to deal–" Nena didn't hear the rest of Helana sentence as she found herself once again locked in combat with the Ares that had attempted to sneak up on her–just how fast was this thing?

"Think you can run? I think not!" Ali screamed at her through the comm. "I'm getting sick of trying to kill you, you're nearly as annoying as that Krugis brat!" Ali then spat out in frustration before the Ares swung its blade only for the Drei to back off.

The Drei then immediately drew its second beam saber, using the first saber to block the Ares' blade before attempting to use the other beam saber to deliver the killing blow. The Ares, however, ignited its forearm blade blocking the second beam saber which was just over the Ares' head.

The Drei then spun in a whirlwind fashion forcing the Ares to back off; the beam saber nearly cutting a gash through the cockpit. "Just why do you enjoy this so damn much?" Nena screamed at him.

"It's because I'm a goddamn mercenary, that's why!" Ali shouted back, the Ares firing several shots from its own GN Handgun to try and keep the Drei pinned down.

"You mean you don't feel any guilt over what you've done?" The Drei raced towards the Ares, deploying particle disruption smoke while it closed in. "You're a sick man!"

Ali gritted his teeth before swinging the Ares' Buster sword at the Drei. "Do you think I really care?" Ali retorted, the Buster blade making contact with one of the Drei's sabers. "I may have when I when I was _alot_ younger, but the exhilaration from battle is just much more tempting to follow then crying like some baby over a dead corpse! Besides, I've seen what you've done so don't think we're much different from each other!"

"I now regret it and I know it's my fault." The Drei then had its two sabers strike the Buster sword in its mid section. The power from the two beam sabers then began to melt through the GN Buster blade before cutting the blade clean in two. "At least I can change and know what I've caused is wrong!"

The Ares did not falter at the loss of its blade, instead, it ignited its second wrist blade and then slashed at the Drei's right forearm, taking off that entire section and reducing the Drei back to one beam saber.

"It doesn't matter, people will still now you for who you were! They won't care that you've changed, they'll only see you as a murder and a terrorist!" Ali then yelled in a gleeful tone to spite her.

The determination to kill Ali in Nena grew beyond just simple revenge upon hearing those words. If he kept existing more terrible things would happen because of him. He wouldn't change nor would he ever regret his own decisions and he would be an instrument which would cause war, the very thing that a Gundam Meister had to stand against, even if what they did contradicted their intended purpose. She had to beat him not for herself, but for everyone else who had suffered and would suffer from this man.

"I don't care if the I'm seen as a terrorist by most!" The Drei, in one blinding motion, sliced off one of the Ares' arm that mounted its GN Handgun. "I can change and I'll fight for a better world to make up for the things I've done!" she then screamed as the Ares blocked her beam saber.

"_That's if I let you live_!" Ali sneered as the Ares then kicked the Drei away and then charged in, throwing its two remaining Fangs at the Drei.

Racing towards the Drei, the Fangs open fired causing the Drei to evade while the Fangs then ignited themselves, just seconds away from the Drei with the Ares itself not far behind.

Upon seeing the Fangs ignite themselves, the Drei threw its beam saber at one of them causing the Fang to explode before drawing its last beam saber from the shield pod that was meant solely for emergencies such as this.

The Drei then attempted to hit the incoming GN Fang with its beam saber, though Nena ended up missing, the GN Fang veering off at the last moment and ended up impaling the Drei right between the right shoulder joint before detonating. The resulting explosion ended up taking the entire right arm off and part of the right side of the Drei's head.

"Gotcha ya!" Ali eyes widened with glee upon seeing that sight with the Ares raising its forearm beam blade like a lance for the killing blow.

Nena could only make a weak smile upon the Ares closing in on her blurry screen before she thrust the Drei's beam saber through the gap in the Ares' defenses.

What Nena then saw was a bright light as both Gundams impaled each other before a massive explosion followed from strike which sent Nena's world into darkness but not before muttering, "I will change.".

* * *

"Nena!" Helana shouted in surprise and horror as she saw an explosion in the background of space behind her before a glancing shot forced her back into the current situation.

She then saw a particle pass her and hit the Zesus which was behind her which took off the crippled Gundams head.

"This really sucks that they're gunning for the cripple!" Flint stated angry that he couldn't do anything other than shoot, something the Zesus wasn't intended to do. "Just how much of a bastard can these guys be?" He then let out a yelp of surprise as the Zesus took another shot, this time causing it to lose the right arm and its carbine. "Oh, c'mon, at least let me die fighting!"

Helana gritted her teeth. Willard wasn't here yet and she had to handle three GN-X and five Enacts all in near perfect condition. There was no way she could handle all this alone.

The Gundams then formed a circle around her and then closed in, all of them firing all the weapons they had at the two Gundams.

The Variant raised its shield and set its rifle up to defend while the Zesus behind her activated its forward facing GN Field to try and stop what shots it could. The Fangs which she had been using to help even the odds by acting as a defensive screen did not last long in the firestorm and those that did survive were forced to reattach to the Variant to recharge themselves.

Staring down at the face of their enemies, Helana prepared to squeeze down on the trigger in hopes of taking as many of the enemies down with them as possible.

Before she could press on the trigger to commence the final shots, a trail of particle beams ripped through the Enact ahead of her from the debris field causing one of the GN-X heading her way to turn to see who the attacker was before Helana fired several particle beams which struck the GN-X in its left shoulder taking off the entire arm and forcing it to pull back.

Shots from the debris field continued and this seemed to cause the enemy to withdraw as one of the GN-Xs launched a retreat flare causing the entire mobile suit team to retreat.

Helana, after a moment, then gave a sigh of relief and sat back in her seat before she saw a mangled Lancaster slowly come out of the debris field. Initially she tried to make contact with Daveral, but the transmission did not seem to go through as she got no response, but she knew he was okay if he could still move his machine and aim properly.

Looking over the other two she looked in the direction where the explosions had occurred and took off to see what had happened to Nena.

* * *

Nena slowly breathed in and out upon awaking to see the cockpit screens of the Drei replaced by holes opening into space while nearly all the controls were no longer functional.

She then looked to see her Haro floating lifelessly around in the cockpit, with part of it cracked open revealing its badly damaged circuitry.

Seeing how she couldn't do anything, she thought to herself what would happen next. Just what did her future have in store for her? Was what she had just done right and what a Gundam Meister was suppose to do?

Attempting to move, her body tensed and her muscles and nerves twitched in pain making it nearly impossible to move. Only now was she feeling the full after affect of the shock.

All she could do was stare out into space and hope someone would find her before either she ran out of oxygen or eventually froze out here.

She prepared to close her eyes and hoped that when she woke up she would no longer be out here until she saw the an object coming towards her with a blue trail of light behind it.

Smiling, she made the V-sign signalling she was okay as she reminisced on all the things she's been through ever since she joined the _Phoenix_'s crew.

Even if the results weren't as what she expected, she knew it was worth it and realizing what she had done gave her a purpose. She would become a true Gundam Meister and prove that she would change not just this world, but herself as well.


	26. Epilogue of Part One

**Gundam 00: Phoenix**

**Epilogue of Part One**

**

* * *

**

**HRL Territory, March 28, HRL Orbital Elevator-**_**Pillar of Heaven**_

Nena and Flint watched Daveral placing his luggage into the trunk of a car before he slammed the back shut before moving towards the left side of the vehicle.

"You sure you aren't going to stay around?" Flint asked.

Daveral gently only shook his head in response. "I've got to think about my own future, Flint. Not everyone can be the same like you two," Daveral replied back. "The world may not be the best place, but it's more than livable."

"Well, if that's the case, then be careful," Nena then said raising the V-sign with a smile.

"I will, but I more worried about you two since you will be carrying everything on from here on end with Helana going back to Moralia. You guys be safe, alright?"

"You can count on that," Flint said soundly with a nod before he then walked up to Daveral before he produced a photo from his jacket's breast pocket and handed it to him. "Just in case you ever forget about us."

Daveral gave a nod in response as he took the photo in hand. "Well guys," Daveral then began as he opened the door. "I'll make sure to keep in touch from time to time...Anyways... I'll be seeing you all later," Daveral said in a with a faint smile before he then entered the car and disappeared down the road.

Nena then turned to Flint. "C'mon, Flint, let's go. Everyone's not going to wait forever for us to get back," she said with a slight giggle before she went towards the door while Flint raced after her to catch up.

**

* * *

**

**Moralia, March 28**

Staring at the wooden apartment door, Helana could only wondered if she could actually muster up the willpower to knock on the door and see her parents. She was sure they were still here; the economy couldn't change that fast to fix up everything in just under a few months since the Gundams started their interventions.

The walls of the building were not as she remembered, instead of cheap, ripped wall paper lining the wall it was a thin, worn coat of light brown paint that just barely masked the wall's actual appearance beneath it.

She wondered if her parents even recognized her after all these years after she ran away from home. Would they even accept her back in after what she had done? Could they forgive her for the pain she had caused them? They may have not been the best parents but she knew they cared for her if she managed to get this far in life.

Raising her hand, she prepared to knock the door only to back down.

Helana tightened her fist, hating the fact she hadn't done it yet before she then raised her hand to the door once more and this time she knocked, although it was a rather light one.

Several moments passed which made Helana wonder if they were at work as usual or had she been wrong and they had actually moved away from here?

Grabbing her bag that was on the ground, she got ready to step away from the door until she heard the creaking of the door's hinges.

"Hello?" came a soft, faint voice from behind the door before a rather old woman appeared, her face wrinkled and wearing heavy glasses from narrow edge opening in the doorway.

"Are you Mrs. Sash?" Helana asked, she didn't recognize the face and her memory of her mother didn't seem to match who this was.

The old woman gave a nod. "I would be?" The woman glanced up at her, examining her. "I swear I recognize you from somewhere, you remind me of my daughter before she disappeared," the woman said in a hesitant and sad tone as if that just brought back memories.

"It's me, mom, Helana." Helana replied in a soft low voice causing the woman's eyes to widen.

"You're not, are you? After all these years?" the woman questioned in shock. "Your father and I thought you were dead when you didn't come home, why come back now after all these years?"

"I just wanted to come home and..." Helana's voice trailed off , unable to figure out what to say before she regained her confidence and said. "And wanted to see you and dad again to say sorry for what I've done."

"You'll need more than just saying sorry to make things up after all these years of sorrow you've caused us. Don't you have any idea what we felt when our little girl just disappears from home?" the woman said in a now stern voice.

Helana nodded her head. "I do, but do you know how I felt when you and dad were never at home for me? I know you're working hard just to for all of us to survive, but I just felt like a ghost to you only Sten was ever around," she then said sadly with a sigh.

"So you've heard the news about him," her mother said grimly.

"Hey, who's at the door?" Helana then heard a gravely male voice say from behind the door before it opened wide and revealed a thin bald, boney man supporting the right side of his body with a cane.

The man took a glance at her before he spoke. "So you're alive, after all these years of us worrying and mourning," the man said before moving closer towards her before he gave her a hug. "It's been far too long since we've last saw you, but it seems God has finally heard our prayers to return our little girl to us." He then let go. "C'mon in, dinner is just starting," he said in a warming tone.

"Joan, you sure it's a good idea just to let her back in, open arms after all these years without even a word?" her mother asked her father.

"It's okay, I just want our daughter back and I'll forgive her."

"You don't hate me, dad?" Helana said, utterly surprised by the man's tone of voice.

Her father shook his head. "It's been far too long for hate, now come in, we can discuss things over dinner," he gestured for her to come inside before he limped back in with the help of his cane.

Helana's mother took another good look at her before her face softened and she too hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Welcome home, Helana."

**

* * *

**

**Lagrange 3, March 28, Celestial Being Asteroid Base**

Wesker glanced out of the observation window into Celestial Being's maintenance bay below.

Celestial Being would be preparing new Gundams in the future, but at the moment the Rising Phoenix Gundams were being closely inspected by their top mechanic and engineer, Ian Vashti. Not because their Gundams needed repairs or upgrades, but because it had been part of a deal that he and several members of Celestial Being had signed along with the agreement to become allies.

In return for their Gundams being examined by Celestial Being and bringing in badly needed supplies to the organization, the Rising Phoenix would be allowed to examine some of Celestial Beings own tech and they would be provided with the technical brilliance of Ian Vashti to help modify or completely rebuild their own Gundams in the future.

To make sure nothing leaked out, only the best and most loyal members from the Rising Phoenix would be allowed to actually stay in Celestial Being's asteroid base to aid them and learn what's needed. If Celestial Being wanted secrecy for its own protection then that's what it will get.

Secrecy would also be required on the Rising Phoenix's part for as of now they will monitor the world and see how all the events will pan out. If things did not work out in the world then the Rising Phoenix would intervene, but not in the form of large-scale force. Instead they will be temporarily be taking Celestial Being's place to end armed conflict. Gone will be the days of Rising Phoenix Aces streaking through the skies and ground troops conducting lightning fast strikes and he wouldn't miss it, not one bit.

Wesker took one final look out of the observation window to see the Gundams that had been key to their success before he then turned around started for the door. It was time he got back onboard of the _Phoenix_ and watch the world slowly begins its change while supporting it in view for the world to see and from the shadows that they hid in.


	27. Return of the Bird and Being

**Gundam 00: Phoenix**

**Return of the Bird and Being**

**

* * *

****AD 2312 Lagrange 1, August 31**

Flashes of light raced across the depths of space, four red GN-Xs and the two Aheads racing after several Aces that were trying to get away that had just recently struck one of the Federation's battleships patrolling the which forced it to be out of commission for the next few weeks.

"All units, stay on the target, they won't be able to get away if we push them towards the asteroid field," one of the told the rest of the team pursuing the Aces.

The squadron raced after the Aces, gradually cutting more and more aircraft down due to the asteroid field ahead limiting both their mobility and speed, all necessary for a fighter to survive.

"They may have had the advantage in speed, but they're no match for the new Ahead!" Another then said spoke out as one of the Aheads began to accelerate extremely quickly before cutting down an Ace with a single shot from its particle rifle.

The squadron leader glanced at his sensors upon seeing the Ace explode. Only three more to go.

The squadron leader then looked up at his screen. "The Rising Phoenix will know that even the Earth Federation will not tolerate terrorist that threaten its stability. And they will know that the A-laws will be the ones to finally put an end to all of them," he said with a smirk.

The Rising Phoenix had been quiet over the past four years, but recently they've become much more active as if something had stirred a hornets' nest within the Rising Phoenix.

The thought to as to why the Rising Phoenix may be active once more disappeared from the man's mind as he continued after the three remaining Aces that continued to run away.

The chase did not last long for the remaining Aces; however, the Aheads promptly cutting each of them down, managing to overtake the aging fighters in raw speed, something even the GN-X III had trouble doing.

"Sir, new signature, it's an _Arizona_-class carrier. This must of been where their fighters came from." An update came in along with images of the carrier which had been repainted in a black paint, likely for minimal camouflage in the background.

"Let's finish their carrier off and then we can all go home," the leader ordered in an enthusiastic tone.

"Yes, sir!" all of the team replied.

The squadron of mobile suits immediately assaulted the carrier and within seconds the carrier became perforated with blast holes before it went down in a massive explosion while the mobile suits left the area to return home.

**

* * *

**

**Lagrange 3, August 31, **_**Ptolemaios II**_

Wesker rubbed his head and sighed at the recent failure of an incompetent commander who decided to stage a suicide attack on A-Laws forces. Just what the hell was the man thinking when he launched that assault? People just seemed more on edge with the recent creation of A-Laws which did not help the fact with how things in the Middle East were going.

Support had been so great for aid in the Middle East, Wesker could only comply to the demands of hundreds of Rising Phoenix member to intervene. He, however disappointed them by sending out only a very small force. It had caused many outcries, but he stood by his decision. The less fighting in the Middle East that took place the more time they would have to prepare for the true battle against the A-Laws to end their atrocities and he would have to remind them of that and have men that were with him four years ago watch the ranks within the Rising Phoenix that had grown quickly within the creation of the Federation. He could not tolerate incompetence and emotions to start tearing apart his own faction when they were not even ready to go.

They just weren't ready yet to fight back on even footing with A-Laws; the _Phoenix _itself was undergoing massive reconstruction to become a worthy vessel capable of rivalling Celestial Being's Ptolemaios II. In this new age with GN Drives now being widespread, they would need to adapt and rebuild their current arsenal to match their current foes.

"Another tragic loss of life, all for very little gain. Don't they know we can't afford loses?" Wesker murmured to himself before turning to see Tieria going down the hallway dressed in his pilot suit. "So I guess you're heading out to Proud see if Setsuna will be there?" Wesker asked still looking down, while Tieria who passed by him.

"I am," Tieria responded plainly. "We need to find him, he's our only chance at finding Exia, but even then the Twin Drive System might not work. Still it will mean we'll have Setsuna back to say the very least."

Wesker then looked up at Tieria. "If you're heading out there, take Nena with you. The Vier just recently came out and I bet she would like to see how it truly functions on the battlefield," he told Tieria who turned around to face him.

"That won't really be necessary, I doubt the A-Laws are going to be deploying anything more than a small team of mobile suits. Katharon is only sending a single vessel, something that only would attract a patrol ship," Tieria explained, confident he did not need any help.

"Just take her with you, from what informants tell me, those new Aheads the A-Laws just rolled out can prove to be a formidable opponent and there's more of them then you. You know Celestial Being can't take chances in losing both equipment and personnel, especially with most of the observers dead," Wesker responded, insisting that Nena had to go with him.

Tieria gave a slight nod knowing there, was no time for arguments; the Rising Phoenix had already exposed itself once again in recent weeks and it wouldn't change anything if the Federation saw another Gundam at proud. They would already begin to slowly mobilize their entire force upon seeing any Gundam and be put on alert.

Tieria then went down the hallway down towards the hanger to activate Seravee.

Upon Tieria disappearing from sight Wesker headed towards the Ptolemy's bridge.

**

* * *

**

**Lagrange 3, August 31, Space Colony Proud**

Pushing against the massive cart, Saji struggled just to keep himself on his feet, let alone pushing a massive cart.

Work in high gravity without any heavy equipment or mechanical aid could be classified as a crime against humanity if it weren't for the fact the security forces had forced him and his co-workers into this situation.

Just why was he taken in as a prisoner in the first place without being able to explain anything like many of the others here? They didn't even get any of the freedoms of rights or speech that the Federation was suppose to offer to its citizens.

"Hey, are you a member of Katharon?" Saji heard the man beside him say.

Saji shoved the cart with a groan as he turned his head. "I've got nothing to do with them," he replied back in exhaustion.

"Just happened to get caught in between?" the man said with a smirk. "Still, things could be worse a whole lot worse."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Saji asked, too tired to try and comprehend what the man meant.

"You'll find out soon enough," the man replied with a grin as if he knew rescue would be coming soon to save them.

The heavy clanking of boots against the floor then came towards them. "You two, stop chatting and get back to work!" one of the nearby overseers shouted in a threatening tone, brandishing the stun baton, his face cold casting a menacing glare.

Saji growled as he kept pushing the cart down along the rails towards its destination. Just what kind of world was he living in? The Earth Federation was created to unite the world and protect it against things that threatened stability such as Celestial Being and Katharon, but why did it do things like this? Did someone have control of the Federation and they were using it to using it to control people like a totalitarian state?

Still, as long as he was alive then he would keep living no matter what happened or what was going to. He needed to survive until one day, he saw Louise up here in space. He had promised her that much four years ago and he wasn't going to break that promise if he could help it. Just seeing her face again would be a pleasant, welcoming sight after all these years ever since the incident and hopefully she would be at least somewhat happy even after all she has been through. However, if she still suffered from the tragic event then he would still stick with her until the end no matter what and he would support her if she needed it.

Continuing to push the cart with the others, he kept pushing until a rumbling throughout the colony caught everyone's attention including the overseers before the shouts and threats forced them all back to work leaving everyone to think what it was while they worked.

_Was that a piece of debris that just hit us? _Saji wondered before he suddenly lost balance as the entire section they were in rumbled again causing the carts to tip over and slam onto the floor with a crash."The gravity," Saji noted as he felt his body no longer being pulled towards ground like a brick.

The man beside him gave a wide grin. "Our comrades are here!" he said. "Now let's get out of here."

Whether this man's comrades were anti-government forces or not, Saji knew he had to get out of here, staying was not an option for anyone working down here. If the Security Agency arrested him once then he wouldn't doubt that they would do it again and they may even stick him in a different position that could be worse than even this.

Running, Saji followed where the masses were going to reach the refineries' exit and get out of this place before any Federation or Security forces came here to find out what was going on.

His eyes glanced around the refinery, the entire place had entered into chaos with resetting of the gravity. People were running everywhere while the few overseers that were around were powerless to stop them, their suits proving to be far too bulky and difficult to move in at their current gravity level. Some of them were even on the ground, their suits damaged by falling mineral rocks from the carts leaving them utterly immobile and helpless.

_I just need to get out of here and everything will be alright, _Saji thought to himself until he heard a hail of heavy gunfire coming from ahead of him.

To his horror, there were several of bodies already laying on the ground while survivors ran away screaming for their lives before what had been killing them came into full-view of Saji. It was an Automaton.

The large four legged mechanical creature rolled on its wheels after the runners while another one appeared behind it heading in his direction.

Immediately Saji began running in the opposite direction, but upon glancing over his shoulder he could see the Automaton quickly catching up to him and had its under body machine guns rotate to face him.

The guns fired with their distinct bark causing Saji to duck behind one of the fallen carts to see the man who had previously been beside him when they were pushing the cart there.

Before either him or the man could say a word, the brutal sound of the machine gun went off again before the gurgled cries of one of the prisoners could be heard and when the shooting had subsided the punctured body fell forward onto the floor with a thud with the blood beginning to pool.

The man beside him gritted his teeth as he looked out from behind the cart and then at one of the exit ways that lead out of the refinery.

To Saji's surprise, the man ran out from behind cover towards the exit way as fast as he possibly could to avoid the Automaton–it wasn't enough. The roar of the Automaton's machine gun went alive once again; the man who had previously been beside him being cut to ribbons with the body spinning for a moment before it finally fell onto the floor with sickening splat.

The march of the Automaton then broke the momentary silence after the machine guns had stopped firing and it was coming closer.

Saji eyes widened in horror as the Automaton's steps became louder and its shadow began to creep over to the side of the cart before he squeezed them shut at the impending doom.

Several gunshots then rung through the air with the ricochet of metal which stopped the Automaton's march and caused it to turn to see who its attack was.

"Get back!" Saji then heard a young man call out which cause Saji to move away at the request before an explosion sent him to the floor.

Saji remained on the floor for a few seconds before he heard footsteps causing him to open his eyes to see an open hand there to help him get up.

"Are you alright?"

Saji took the man's hand "I'm grateful," Saji said in a slightly rejoiced tone to his rescuer upon getting back up who was clad in a black flight suit. Saji then let out a small gasp as he saw the man's face. "I don't believe it, could you be, Setsuna F. Seiei?"

"And you're Saji Crossroad?" the man replied, slightly startled.

Before Saji could say another word he heard something slam onto the metallic refinery floor and in an instant Saji found himself being dragged by Setsuna to the exit before he could react leaving him to wonder just why was Setsuna here?

* * *

Nena carefully glanced over the controls of the new Vier which had just been rolled out of production while her Haro sat in its slot monitoring the systems of the new machine. The cockpit ended up being more in line with the Celestial Being designs with less view of the battlefield which Nena sort of hated, but there would be no point in trying to change it, redesigning would take far too long.

The greyish black Vier, surpassed its predecessor, the Drei in every singles aspect. The Vier could actually hold its own reasonably well with its weaponry which included a medium-powered GN Rifle, missiles hidden in the shooulder pods with the Vier having two of these, but the most impressive things was the improvement of the pack the Drei used for its stealth field. It had several unique abilities that did not revolve around GN Particles all instead relying completley on high-end electronics.

"Looks like the A-Laws have already reached the colony," she heard Tieria say to her. "Still no sign of Setsuna, yet."

"He has to be here," Nena replied. "There's nowhere else he would show up and he's always been obsessed with injustices. I know firsthand."

Tieria gave a very weak chuckle beneath his breath. "That you do."

Closing in on the colony, Nena saw the Federation's secure channel appear on one of the available lines, but was locked. It was time to test out the Vier's new systems which Ian and Rising Phoenix engineers had spent so much on trying to perfect.

"Hopefully they won't notice this," Nena murmured to herself as a keyboard came down and series of code came onto a separate, holographic screen.

Her eyes skimmed through the screen until she finally managed to hack into the channel, giving her full control over whether she wanted to tune in to the Federation forces or just jam the signal and block out all communications on that line.

"Enemy reinforcements!" she heard a deep male say over the comm. to his allies completely unaware that she was listening in.

Nena then contacted Tieria. "I've got control over their communications, it looks like A-Laws has company," she told him.

"If it's not Katharon then it has to be him. We better hurry up and get over there, I doubt the Exia can hold up to new generation of mobile suits." Tieria replied back to her. "Keep listening in on their comm. chatter, it may confirm it is him."

"Roger that." Nena nodded at Tieria before looking at her Haro. "Haro get the

"Captain that silhouette," someone then spoke up over the Federation line.

"Ya and those GN Particles." A slight pause then came before she heard the pilot speak up again. The number of Automatons in there, it's decreasing!" she then heard.

"Captain above us!" the other pilot then shouted before he let out cry of surprise.

Looking ahead at the colony she now saw the trace lines of particle beams flying through space off in the distance and one of the colours was the sparkling, pink hue that Celestial Being used for its beam weapons. That had to mean Setsuna was there and he would need help at this rate.

"Nena, you head on ahead, I'll back you up from a distance with Seravee," Tieria told her with Nena instantly obliging to Tieria's orders as her Vier raced towards Proud at full speed.

The battle came into clear view and immediately Nena could see three A-Law mobile suits, two of them, one Ahead and one GN-X II engaging a badly damaged Exia, strangely one of them wasn't even moving and just simply stayed where it was in space. Just why would an mobile suit simply stay there when the fighting was taking place nearby?

Whatever that GN-X was up to didn't matter, it meant that it would be one less enemy to deal with while she handled the other two with Tieria's help.

As she closed in she saw the GN-X turn in her direction. "Captain, new hostile approaching, it's a Rising Phoenix Gundam!"

"So they've decided to stop hiding like Celestial Being and truly show themselves," the captain said just as his Ahead prepared to finish off the Exia with its beam saber.

Immediately she fired the Vier's GN Rifle causing the Ahead to cease its attack to evade before a two particle burst came behind her and forced the two mobile suits to dodge the high-powered shots.

The Vier then began to move in closer towards the Exia to make sure it would be protected until that mobile suit which had been relatively inactive charged her, its lance's tip up.

The pilot then spoke. "You're like that Gundam...You're like that one who took everything away!" she heard a female voice scream at her.

In her head, Nena thought she recognized that voice from somewhere, a voice she had heard long ago but she did not have time to fully remember as she activated the Vier's particle dispersion system to defend herself.

The two pods the Vier shifted to the front side of the mobile suit and created a GN Field facing the GN-X which blocked the GN-X's particle beams before Nena lowered her defense and fired the Vier's rifle off.

"Beginning firewall bypass, beginning firewall bypass," she heard her Haro say to her as she fought.

Nena gave a quick nod of approval to her Haro. "Keep working on it Haro, once you're in give me control of their systems."

"Roger, roger."

The Vier then raised its forward facing GN Field as the Ahead open fired with its rifle.

"Don't think you Gundam will have it easy like you did four years ago!" Nena heard the team leader shout out. "The world doesn't sit still for groups like you to recover!"

The Seravee, however, fired again causing all three mobile suit to disperse and then regroup; however, that GN-X that was the first to attack her moved closer towards her, unlike its allies which had moved away, closer to colony.

"Warrant Officer Halevy, return back into formation immediately, we're withdrawing!"

The GN-X did not respond back; instead, it moved to engage the Vier, firing wildly with its GN Lance which Nena promptly dodged.

"System hack complete, system hack complete," her Haro announced causing Nena to immediately bring up the GN-X III's functions onto a holographic screen.

Upon taking control she gave a smirk before she began to mess up the GN-X's optical systems and power down the GN Drive systems causing the GN-X to loss functionality and lay floating around in space. She could do worse, but she decided against detonating the GN Drive, she wasn't ruthless and she had changed over the past years. She would kill if she had to, but now was not the time.

Immediately, the Ahead and GN-X came up to their comrade and use the opportunity to take the disabled GN-Xs back to base while laying down covering fire and evading particle blast from the Seravee Gundam which ended upon them leaving the combat zone making both Nena and Tieria to head over to the Exia Gundam to see if it was still intact.

"Nena you take a sweep around the area and make sure the area is secure once it's clear head to these coordinates in the colony," Tieria ordered which Nena complied to.

"I wonder if Setsuna will accept the fact I'm with Celestial Being now?" she said to herself as her Vier made a sweep of the colony.

"You'll find out, you'll find out," her Haro said.

Nena smiled. "And that we will Haro, once we're done here."

* * *

"It's been four years and there's something very different about you," Tieria said to Setsuna, looking at the boy who was now a young man.

"On the other hand you haven't changed one bit. You look exactly the same," Setsuna responded in his usual near emotionless voice.

Tieria gave a weak chuckle. "I get that alot."

"So does this Gundam belong to Celestial Being? Setsuna then asked staring at the Seravee which loomed over both men.

"Naturally," Tieria replied simply before both men heard a machine touch down onto the metallic floor nearby.

Setsuna took a good look at the black Gundam before turning to Tieria. "Does that machine also belong to Celestial Being or is it part of the Rising Phoenix?"

"At the moment it's currently ours although officially it's part of the Rising Phoenix's Gundam force," Tieria said, now facing the Vier.

Setsuna eyes glanced between the Gundam and Tieria. "Does that mean the Rising Phoenix is working in conjunction with Celestial Being?"

"For a while we have been and they have proven extremely helpful in helping Celestial Being recover and they're the ones who can operate for us while we remained hidden until now," Tieria said to Setsuna before the Vier's cockpit then opened.

"Who is the pilot of that machine anyways?" Setsuna asked curiously.

"Nena Trinity," Tieria said back, waiting for Setsuna's response, but nothing showed causing him to carry on. "She's been a tremendous help over the past few years, and she's changed much over the years."

"Is she using Gundams what they are meant for?" Setsuna asked with a slight bitterness in those words, referring to the Trinity's actions during their armed interventions.

Tieria gave a simple nod before Nena Trinity joined into the group, taking her helmet off, waving her long red hair.

Nena then took a look at Setsuna and gave a soft smile. "It's been awhile Setsuna, I never did get the chance to thank you for saving me four years ago, even if it wasn't your intentions in the first place."

Setsuna glanced over at Nena with their peculiar stare. "So you're a Gundam Meister, even after all these years. I thought you would have just stopped after what had happened to you," he said.

"Well everything got just a little bit complicated on the way to that; for the better I suppose." Nena then crossed her arms and cocked her head to the left. "It's allowed me to grow up from that little girl I once was and realize what is what in the world."

"Setsuna F. Seiei!" Suddenly came a shout.

Everyone turned to see a man dressed in a labourer's outfit emerge from one of the halls and come towards them.

"Have you always been the pilot of that Gundam?"

"Saji Crossroads," Setsuna said the man's name in his usual slow and emotionless tone.

"Answer me!"

"Yes," Setsuna said simply after a moment of silence.

"That means you were involved five years ago and responsible for everything that's happened. Alot of people died who didn't have to," the man said to him before his eyes change from rage into sadness. "Because of you guys the person I loved was injured and her parents and relatives were killed and then all I had left was my sister, but you took her too when she was investigating Celestial Being."

Nena raised up upon hearing about the man losing his lover who also lost their relatives which Tieria took notice of.

"All relatives and her parents killed?" Nena murmured softly to herself. "Could it mean he knows that girl I saw in Spain?"

There was silence throughout the hanger before Saji's anger returned. "Say something!" he shouted at Setsuna.

Setsuna did not budge even an inch upon those word causing Saji to rush towards Setsuna before grabbing his pistol and then pointed it at Setsuna.

"Give them back, give them back to me!" Saji screamed, his hands trembling, but the pistol was level with Setsuna's head.

Just about it seemed like Saji would press the trigger, Nena ran up to the man gave a hard punch at the man's face knocking him down and causing the pistol to drop on the floor surprising Setsuna slightly, but Tieria was completely unfazed as if he knew it would happen.

Nena shook her hand after the punch. "We don't have time for this, I want to hear what he has to say after we get out of here," Nena said with the others agreeing before she looked at the man. "So are we actually taking him with us?"

"If we leave him here he'll surely either be arrested or killed. Bring him with us," Setsuna said to the her before turning to Saji. "Whether you like it or not you're coming with us. A-Laws will have you marked; it won't be safe to head back to any Federation run area for awhile."

Saji gave a weak growl before giving a weak nod showing that he would be coming with them.

"You seem quite interested in this man, may I ask exactly why?" Tieria asked Nena while Saji decided to go with them.

"I think he knows that girl I saw in Spain four years ago. If I had hurt him because of what I done to her then I want to know for sure, and maybe make things up," Nena replied back to Tieria with a whisper before they made their way back to the Gundams to return to the _Ptolemaios._

**

* * *

**

**Lagrange 3, August 31, **_**Ptolemaios II**_

The entire crew of the Ptolemy glanced over images of what had happened in the colony and during the small skirmish that had taken place outside.

"I must say, the Vier and its systems are quite impressive, being able to shut down a mobile suit during combat at a considerable distance and it's offensive and defensive capabilities are a rather large improvement from the Drei. At this rate I'll owe Celestial Being several life-times of favours." Wesker stated to Ian.

"Well it was thanks to your engineers that most of its functions worked, I simply came up with a few concepts that your boys added on to with something completely unique. I thought an electronic warfare Gundam had no role given the improvement in firewalls and system security, but I'm surprised by the results. It's hacking systems being able to breach a mobile suit's systems in a relative quick amount of time _is impressive_," Ian replied back honestly.

"Mr. Wesker, Mr. Ian, we're getting the video footage of what happened inside the Proud Colony from Nena, you may want to see this," Fedlt said to them uneasily.

Ian turned to his daughter. "Mileina, if you can't handle it you're free to leave the room and I don't want to see you in tears, ever," Ian said, referring to the last atrocity they had seen the A-Laws had committed with Mileina in the room.

"I'll be okay dad," Mileina said as she swallowed her pride.

The rather calm mood disappeared as everyone in the bridge stared in disbelief at the sight of the prisoners being mowed down in quick succession by Automatons.

The sight of the Automatons cutting people down with their machine guns made Wesker sick. It was like other human beings were animals to the A-Laws and that they had nothing to protect them.

"Shut it off," Wesker said which Fedlt did approvingly. "I'm starting to think the world may have been better if both Celestial Being and the Rising Phoenix hadn't tried to change the world. The fact the Earth Federation has aspects of a totalitarian regime makes the world we had before better. At least people had rights."

Ian nodded his head before giving a stern look towards Wesker. "I'm not one to ask for violence, but I think it's time that your group started doing more in the world, especially since Celestial Being just showed itself. As long as the fighting is against the A-Laws then I'll go along with it."

Wesker pondered over the request for a moment reflecting over what the A-Laws had done and what they were going to do and what exposing more of his own forces would do in the process. The process was difficult but his response was swift upon seeing the dead on Proud enter his mind.

"I'll make it happen, but don't expect much soon. Troops and equipment are difficult to move with all the Federation forces everywhere and the Security Agency doesn't make things easier. At the moment we'll have to rely on the Gundams as our main fighting strength," Wesker announced to Ian and the rest of the crew.

"Wesker, are you going to get your team back together since you have two Gundams just sitting in storage. At the moment you only have Nena and Flint is down on Earth with the Middle Eastern branch." Lasse then asked Wesker, breaking his silence.

Wesker shrugged. "Maybe or maybe not, just depends if they _want _to return. Daveral said he would, but he could change his mind while Helana I'm not sure about, but I've got a list of possible replacement candidates should they decide to not return. Before I ask them, however, there's an old friend I have to see, personally. Is that alright with all of you?"

"You do what you need to do, Wesker. We won't be doing much either until we test the Double-O's Twin Drive Systems with Exia's solar reactor," Ian said to him in an understanding response.

"I better be on my way then best not to keep all of you waiting." Wesker took his sunglasses out of his pocket. "We'll meet again soon before anything truly happens, I can assure all of you on that." He then left the bridge in preparations for departure and preparing what would happen in the future.

* * *

**Author Notes:**The Vier I based on several ideas that have been going through my head and to make it unique. I've never seen an electronic warfare Gundam and thought it would fit with Nena as the Drei which she used was also a support Gundam so essentially, it's a improvement of the Drei. Also I won't be revealing the other three Rising Phoenix Gundams just yet, they'll have their place, but they won't be coming together in the next three chapters or so. Anyways please read and review and please point out any mistakes I may have made so I can correct them. I've watched the first episode of S2 Gundam 00 and I still can't tell if Setsuna's Gundam is OO or 00.


	28. What is Done is Not Forgotten

**Gundam 00: Phoenix**

**What is Done is Not Forgotten**

**

* * *

**

**Middle East, September 1, Azadistan Border**

A small contingent of troops marched through the widened crevice in the side of a large worn hill covered while the rolling winds kicked up sand that swept through the hillside without end.

Several troops watched from hidden positions that had been carved into the hillside while other remained hidden in the open with their cloaks hiding them from those that may be watching from above.

One of the troops on duty was Viper who kept his balaclava wrapped tightly around his head and his goggle around his eyes as he observed the small group of troops entered who were back from patrol. The weather in this region had been miserable and the vast quantity GN Particles which were blowing off in the horizon did not help for the GN Particle Dispensers marked where Federation force lay who were guarding the dispensers from any attack that could occur.

Fortunately the UN's numbers were relatively small and spread out over a large area busy searching for Katharon forces in the region which drew attention away from the Azadistan border.

Turning his head, he looked towards a nearby village which lay in ruin– a victim of the Solar Power Wars. He would be going there soon along with several other men to sit and watch the situation, but Viper knew all they would be doing was making sure new recruits weren't going to run off or slacking off.

There had been little action if any within the Middle East area and with the Federation situated in the area it was rightfully so. They just didn't have the firepower to fight either mobile suits or their land battleships that rove around the region in search of terrorist, but that could be changing with the orders from the top to mobilize their forces hidden across the globe to put a fight to mainly the A-Laws and soon they would all be back in action.

The question would be, would the new troops be able to handle this kind of situation? They had many veterans since Arvineo, but that was about it and the new troops who have filled the ranks over the past four years were eager for action against A-Laws, perhaps too eager for their own good...

Things would have to be decided on the battlefield, however before any real judgment could be passed, maybe he would be surprised by the motivation coupled with the training the recruits have received– or maybe he would be seeing a regretful sight.

He was about to head back inside their hidden base to grab his gear and get his small team ready to head out to the village until someone tapped him on the shoulder grabbing his attention.

"Daniel, we've got new orders," his spotter Josh said to him as he handed out a data pad to him. "It's from the top brass, means that something big is about to go down," the man then added.

Staring over the information the data pad, Viper gave a quick nod and handed the data pad back. "Alright, we best hurry then. Feddy and Alley wants a show then it's a show they'll get."

Josh nodded his head before heading back in with Viper taking one final look at the GN Particle Dispensers in the region before heading inside. It was time to see if A-Laws and the Federation troops were ready for something then just mere terrorist.

**

* * *

**

**United Kingdom, September 1, Scotland**

Standing at the door of an old friend's house Wesker pressed the doorbell and waited to see if there was a response from anyone inside.

The community around the area was relatively quiet and lacked the noises of the city being located, but it at least had everything it needed from electricity and clean running water to a train station that connected the place with the rest of the United Kingdom.

The turn knob turned and a moment later the door opened wide revealing his old friend Kail, dressed in a sweater vest, who was utterly surprised to see his former leader at his door.

"Wesker, it's been such a long time since I've seen you," Kail said as both men politely shook each other's hand. "Voice mail and letters don't really replace the sight of seeing you. You haven't changed much over the years."

Wesker took the compliment with gratitude. "Well I've seen you have changed much, however. I see you're adapting well to a regular life. If I were to look at you as a stranger I would just think you would be an ordinary man, never having set sights on a rifle let alone the battlefield."

A small figure then emerged behind from Kail. Wesker looked to see a small boy at the side of Kail's leg with brown hair and wide blue eyes staring at him with a curious look.

"Daddy, who is that man?" the boy asked Kail, still staring at Wesker.

Kail rubbed the boys head. "It's Uncle Wesker, Richard."

"How come Uncle Wesker is wearing those funny glasses when it's dark, daddy?"

Upon the boy saying those words, Wesker took his glasses off and kneeled to the boy's level. "You can say that because I rather enjoy wearing them. Not because they make me look scary or funny as you say it." He then handed it to the child. "You can try them on if you like; in fact, you can keep them if you want to."

Richard took the glasses from his hand and stared at the glasses before attempting to try them on as Wesker got back up and Kail showed him inside.

They headed towards the living room and sat down on opposite couches, with Kail getting comfy on the couch before finally being ready to discuss things.

"I'm guessing you're here to call me back in," Kail said, only to be surprised with Wesker shaking his head solemnly in response.

"Not at all Kail, I just came here to say hello and see how you were doing ever since you left four years ago," Wesker replied back before a middle-aged brunette woman with blue eyes entered the room.

"Wesker," the woman said, surprised just as Kail was upon first sight. "What pleasure do we owe your visit all the way here?"

"Just saying hi Charlene and making sure you and Kail are all alright," Wesker responded with the raise of his hand before he turned to look at Richard who was walking around the house wearing the sunglasses he had given him. "I see the Richard has been growing up quite well since the last time I was here. So how is he doing?"

"He's doing well, in fact better then that he's a great kid, Wesker." Kail could then only give a grin. "Wouldn't trade him for anything in the world, he and Charlene make my life complete even after everything I've been through. Really, I'm content just to see him grow up and live the rest of my days with my wife. Couldn't be a happier man then that."

Wesker gave a weak chuckle as he looked up at Charlene. "I don't want to be mean or anything, but I thought you two marrying and being former military members back in the Rising Phoenix wouldn't work out, those things usually don't. Never thought Kail would be one to get so lucky to get a woman like you while the dashing captain who did everything for him continues to work to misery," he said jokingly with a laugh causing the other two to give a chuckle as well.

The soft footsteps of the child then were heard before Richard appeared and got on the couch his father was on and tugged at his collar. "Daddy, can we go play outside? You said we would play yesterday, but you went to sleep," the child said in his soft voice to Kail who grabbed the kid and raised him over his shoulders.

"Alright then, let's go while there still some daylight left," Kail announced to the child causing his face to beam as to two left the room, Kail making train noises as he shuffled across the floor.

Wesker got up and followed Kail as did Charlene before they stepped onto the back porch and watched Kail chase after his child who ran playfully across the grass screaming uncontrollably in joy all the while.

"You know," Kail began, looking at his friend and former comrade. "I've never really seen him _this_ happy in all his life." Wesker eyes continued to follow his friend and could only give a smile upon the sight.

Kail's wife then turned to him. "I guess you're all the way out here to inform us about what you're about to do? We've all seen the news about yesterday and what happened at Proud."

Wesker gave a sigh and turned his head to face her. "I wish I wasn't and instead would be here just to visit, but yes, the Rising Phoenix is going back into action," Wesker said in a relatively soft, low tone. "With how things are going in the Middle East and the A-Laws around, the world just is not the safe heaven we wished it to be after all these years."

Wesker then turned his head and the smile returned. "But don't worry, I'm not here to take the happiness he has here with you and his son. It's the last thing his best friend could do and I owe him that much if not more after all these years."

**

* * *

**

**Earth's Orbital Ring, September 1, **_**Ptolemaios II**_

The 00 Gundam was probably the most stubborn machine Nena had ever saw to get it to work. A three-hundred year old computer would probably have a better chance of starting up then the 00.

She had worked on the recalibrations with Ian on the Twin Drive System, but nothing seemed to work and Trans-Am was too risky. They couldn't afford to lose even a single GN Drive due to an accident that could occur if they attempted Tran-Am.

"I think that's all we can do for now. We've attempted to recalibrate it at least a dozen times and we still can't hit the eighty-percent mark let alone breaking the seventy-three percent barrier. I guess we'll try another time when we return to the base. Maybe I could come up with something that would finally get this right. We're only ten percent away," Ian sighed, disgruntled by the copious amount of time spent on the 00 only for the same results.

Stretching in her chair, Nena yawned and got up and headed towards the door.

"I think I'll be leaving to finally get some sleep. We've been at this ever since Setsuna got back," Nena told Ian who let her leave without a word. He too was tired of trying to get the system to work for the day.

When she stepped out of the bridge Nena headed down the hallway, but it wasn't to her room as she had originally said. She needed to know a few things before she finally got some shut-eye.

The trip was relatively short as she came upon one of the rooms used to hold detainees aboard the _Ptolemaios _and only one was occupied at the moment which made finding that man named Saji incredibly easy.

Placing her had against the switch she waited the door to open before entering only to suddenly be shoved against the wall by the man before his hands were against her neck all while the Haro cried out for him to stop in the background.

"Just how could you do something like that?" Saji screamed as his gripped slightly tightened. He must of looked into the database about the Thrones and about her. "You ruined Louise's life just because you weren't happy with your own? Who the hell do you think you are by taking people's lives over a simple manner of others having fun while you're not?"

Surprisingly after those word Nena felt his grip around her neck loosen before he then let go and backed off. "You deserve to die after what you've done and I would kill you, but I'm no murderer. Even if the person who ruined the life of the one I loved is standing right infront of me," Saji then tightened his fists as Nena saw a tear grace down the side of his cheek, " but I just wouldn't be able to look at myself again if I did what you people do. Senseless murder."

Nena didn't attempt to hide anything as this _was_ all her fault as she spoke up."You have that right to kill me," she said in a sad, understanding tone. "I've killed alot of people, but that incident I can't ever forgive myself for even after all these years. Which I why I'm here with Celestial Being."

"Just so you can make the world worse with similar things you did? I've learned about you and your brothers and what they did. Personally, you should have died." Saji shook his fist at her before lowering it. "It doesn't make sense that a mass murderer, a _monster_, like you is still alive _and_ with Celestial Being after all that you have done."

Nena gave a very weak smile upon hearing those words. "I agree with you there. I shouldn't be alive after what has happened, but since I'm still alive I may as well try to make up for what I did. It won't make the regret and pain go away, but at least I know that I'm trying to fix my mistakes, somehow." She then took a pause while Saji continued to look at her with a glare. "I don't care I'm never forgiven; I made the choice to pull the trigger and I will live with it."

"You're still a sick twisted person, no matter what you say," Saji responded back in a low voice. "The fact you're here with Celestial Being doesn't make it seem like you've changed. Only more people are going to get killed whether it's directly caused by you or it's because the government takes drastic because of your armed interventions. You're still a murderer."

Nena leaned against the wall with a sigh and then changed the subject, hoping it would answer her other question even if it was full of hate. "I met a girl in Spain five years ago, only survivor of the incident, do you know who she is? I never had time to find out for myself because...it brings nightmares every time I think about it, but I want to know her name for future reference."

"Her name is Louise Halevy," Saji reluctantly answered her, but didn't go on about anything else about the name for he sat down in the corner and turned towards the small terminal he had been given.

_Halevy, that name is so... _She stopped her thoughts and wondered if the person with the name she heard over the intercom belonged to the girl she had seen four years ago. The name was exactly the same in pronunciation from two different speakers.

Immediately she understood why she had heard those words from yesterday. All the hate from the pilot of that GN-X III was because she was the one who had caused all of it. Why did she not figure it out sooner just upon hearing the words of hate being spat out at her?

Looking at Saji she hesitated to say her thoughts to him until she forced herself to say it, even if it meant personal risk, which she didn't care about. "I heard the exact same last name yesterday when I hacked into the A-Laws communications network...if my guess is correct... she's in the A-Laws," Nena managed to murmur causing Saji's eyes to widen.

"You're lying...she would...she would never do something like that..." Saji said in disbelief unsure whether to believe this or not. "How could you be sure it was Louise and not someone else?"

Nena looked down, adverting his gaze. "I'm sure of it; if the machine belonged to her it explains why it kept gunning for me even when her superiors told her to fall back. She even said, 'You're like that one who took everything away' and I could tell it was a young woman, nobody else. You could even check the recordings if you want to find out for yourself."

Saji didn't seem to know what to do other then checking the database and delving into the audio logs of her Vier and sure enough, the audio logs were there including the one that he feared would be in it.

"No way, I can't believe it, I won't believe it," Saji murmured, his hands trailing through his brown hair. "She isn't like that, she wouldn't do things like you claim the A-Laws do. It just doesn't make sense." He then turned and looked up at Nena. "It's all your fault that she's doing in A-Laws!" he shouted angrily. "It's because of _you_ she joined the A-Laws, probably so she could take revenge for her family after all these years! And because of that she could get killed all because Celestial Being is going to start their armed intervention." Saji then began weeping uncontrollably, unwilling to accept what had become of his former love. "Just why do people like you have to exist?" he then screamed.

From that point on Nena knew it was time to leave; in fact, it had probably been time to leave ever since she entered the room, but she needed answers; however, the answers she received were not something she wanted to know now. The girl she had hurt the most was now in the A-Laws and this would complicate things as should didn't think she would be able to even attempt to fight back if they ever met again on the battlefield.

Sealing the room behind her, she still heard the weeping and it almost brought tears to her own eyes if she hadn't held them back.

"You spoke with him didn't you...and you made him cry from what I'm hearing," she heard Tieria say to her without even noticing he was there. "Are you alright?" he then asked noticing the marks around her neck.

"Better than he is," Nena replied, "but he has a reason to cry. One of the voices I heard over the channel at Proud was someone he cared about and now he know that she's in the A-Laws and she's also the person I hurt the most."

"I'm going to guess she's a survivor from you're little crusade since it seems to have affected you in a way," Tieria then said plainly, noticing her current expression and emotions.

Nena nodded in response before she headed off to her room to hopefully get some rest and clear her mind–or suffer the sheer torment she had four years ago in Spain.

**

* * *

**

**Middle East, September 1, Azadistan Border**

Several fighter jets soared overhead as GN Particles traced the skies behind them distracting Federation forces from three speeding projectiles flew through the air towards a one of the dispersal towers and impacted at its base causing the tower to fall over with a rumble; the structure dragging up thick, heavy cables and snapping them like twigs before the tower finally settled causing sand to flare up into the air.

Through the scope, Viper gave a rejoicing grin upon seeing the target fall onto the ground with the resulting cloud of sand. It had been awhile since he saw anything like that and although it may seem like a terrorist act, it was for a good cause.

"That is one tower destroyed," Viper's spotter, Josh, enthusiastically announced over the radio. "Nice shooting Battery One."

"This is Battery One, we are ready to fire again, go ahead with coordinates," came the response back to them as Viper set his sights on the next target.

Looking at the paper map laid out for him, he carefully examined the position of the second tower in his line of sight and with its position on the map with the help of his spotter.

Upon recognizing the proper placement of the tower on his map he took the radio from Josh's hands. "Coordinates three-one-four-five, high-explosive, over."

"Roger that, firing high-explosive at coordinates three-one-four-five, standby." A blast could then be heard in the background of the battlefield from the guns in the distance.

The wait did not take long for the shells to strike at the tower causing a repeat of what just happened to the previous tower they had marked.

Before Viper could see where the next tower was or have his spotter confirm it was destroyed, the roar of an engine tore through the air.

The noise that came from above caused Viper to mutter a curse as he looked up. An Ace which just had its left wing torn off spun out of control in their general direction and came dangerously close to the ground.

Both men immediately then ducked down low just before the plane collided with the ground and exploded due to the force of the impact creating a massive fireball which sent debris up into the air and a cloud of dust in all directions.

"This is Zulu-Six, more Federation forces are entering the area, but we've managed to take down towers five and six and hit one of their battleships, we're returning to base to rearm," one of the strike team pilots said through the radio which still clung in Viper's hand."Oh, be warned however, we just spotted a new bogey entering the area, nothing that we've seen before. It`s a blue V-shaped mobile armour which is closing towards the combat zone at incredible speeds, over"

Josh turned to Viper. "A mobile armour? We better hurry up with spotting these towers before it gets here."

Nodding his head in response Viper went back to coordinating with the artillery of the towers' position after he pulled out the map which lay partially buried in sand and patted the sand off.

The cycle that Viper had been following quickly repeated itself with two additional towers falling in quick succession before Viper got up and grabbed everything he had with him–it was time to move to the next area.

"New report people," came their field commander's voice through the radio, "enemy mobile armour has just passed by the area and judging by what units in the field have seen, they say it's driven by GN Particles and is armed with two beam cannons on its back. All units in the field are to avoid engaging the new target until our reinforcements get here."

"We've got reinforcements? Since when did that happen?" Josh asked him finding it strange that they heard reinforcements would at least take over a month.

Viper simply gave an uncaring shrug. "I don't know, but at least more people are coming here to help us out quite quickly. Thought it would be weeks before some guys were given the go ahead to get here."

"How are they managing to pass through Federation nations without being detected? Isn't that why the response was suppose to be slow?"

"Don't know, don't care I–" Viper abruptly ended his sentence mid-way as he heard a massive explosion in the distance and turned in its direction to see the destruction which went skywards.

Up in the sky he saw the mobile armour he had been hearing about pull up from an attack run on where one of their mobile artillery batteries was located before the machine flew off in search of new targets.

Instantly both men began sprinting over the sand dunes to get to the next position before they lost all the artillery which they needed to complete the first the first mission in nearly half a decade.

**

* * *

**

**Moralia, September 1, Cavliea**

The city was buzzing with life as people moved in and out of tall buildings while construction work went on in nearly every nook and cranny of the city known as Cavliea and down near one of the bustling sidewalks was Helana walking back home.

Helana had noticed the gradual improvements ever since the Rising Phoenix had disappeared from the eyes of the world and the nose of the UN. The trail had been left so cold that the UN ceased its actions against the Ring Phoenix after two years of zero contact.

As for the current Earth Sphere Federation, it seemed to be doing its job as the standard of living had gone up and her family was no longer stuck in a cramped apartment in a rundown building, although that didn't help the fact her father was very ill at the moment.

Fortunately, she had gone out to get some medicine for him, which came quite cheaply these days. From what she had heard and seen all member nations were distributing what other nations did not have or badly needed and Moralia was one of those said nations as the PMC's dismantled and integrated into the Earth Federation Army which resulted in Moralia's annual income plummeting downwards if it weren't for the Earth Federation helping to rebuild the nation's economy.

Indeed, if it weren't for UN now known as Earth Sphere Federation's, Moralia would have been left off in its miserable state right after the Celestial Being struck, but it did hide the facts of what was going on in the Middle East– or that's what she had heard, but she needed to see it for herself to believe.

She had been in the country for just over four years and she may have regretted the first few years, but she no longer regretted it now with the country flourishing around her and no longer were people being left in a meaningless existence like before.

"Hey, Helana is that you?" she heard a familiar voice from before calling out to her.

She turned her head in the direction to see someone she never expected to see here, it was Daveral.

From what she saw, he had grown slightly taller and was abit broader, but his clothing style had completely changed for he wore black dress paints with a light blue buttoned shirt.

"Daveral, what are you doing here?" Helana asked the young man in surprise who came up to her.

"Just working on one of the projects here." Daveral pointed towards one of the apartment complexes under construction. "Helping with the designing and management on getting this all done by the end of fall, hopefully. It's really been hard work, but I guess that's life here in Moralia at the moment until recently." He then turned back to her. "So what have you been up to these past four years?" he then asked her curiously.

"I've been helping my parents for the most part, nothing anything special really, although I'm thinking about becoming a musician," she replied back modestly.

Daveral seemed slightly surprised by her answer as he looked at her for a moment. "Hm, I never would have suspected that from you. Well I wish you good luck on that and hope to hear something from you in the future," Daveral said with a smile before he then turned his head back to the building he had pointed at. "My breaks just about up so I'll see you later some time and maybe catch up over the past few years if that's alright." He then passed her a contact card before heading off.

That was the first time ever she had spoken about what she really wanted to do in the future to someone. Onboard the _Phoenix_ nobody knew about this and she had never given a hint about it since she was so wrapped up with what was going around her, but she really did have an interest in music.

She had once been to a classical music concert when she was little, about five or six years old, and the pieces that were played were something that made life seem like it was enjoyable, even in the miserable city. It was the only one she had seen until she ran away, but the memory left its mark in a good way.

The singing of the strings to the chime of bells to the voice of the piano were just so rich in sound and mesmerized her ears to the sensation and made her dream of a better future and maybe she could be like those performers up on stage. And with the improvements in the city she could make that fantasy become reality.

She had been taking lessons ever since she had gotten back for the piano and she was quite good at it from what instructors had told her, catching up to those two to four years ahead of her and she could practice since her parents did have a piano, a relic from generations passed that had been used for nothing more than a table top until her return. Thankfully, when she was not helping her parents with work she practiced and it was all she would usually do since there was just not much else she was interested in and her parents liked it to say the least.

Just then, she realized that she had to get home causing her to stop day dreaming and to make sure her father got better and would remain that way until he saw the day where she might be up on stage.

**

* * *

**

**Earth's Orbital Ring, September 1**

The Vier and Seravee left the _Ptolemaios II_ in a hurry to intercept six A-Laws mobile suits heading in their direction.

"Just how the hell did they find our location?" Nena said, surprised by the fact an attack was coming at them and they were at a fairly far distance away from Earth and any patrol ships in the area

"I don't know, but we we've got to defend the_ Ptolemaios_ by ourselves. The main weapons aren't fully calibrated and Ian is still working on the 00, which we can't rely on."

Nena nodded her in response as her Gundam stopped a fair distance off away from _Ptolemy_ with Seravee to form a screen against the incoming attackers.

Zooming in on the machine she spotted five GN-Xs and two Aheads racing towards them causing her to tighten her grip against the controls to stop her slight shaking that had strangely come up. It wasn't the fighting she was worried about, but one of those machines could possibly belong to Louise Halevy which would make this problematic for her psyche.

This fear caused her to immediately hack into A-Law's communication channel to listen in on their comm. chatter and hopefully figure out if Louise Halevy was here or not.

While tuning in she noticed a mission plan appear on her screen happening in approximately thirty-two seconds, a plan made to divert the enemy and delay them as long as possible so Setsuna all the way here and pilot the 00 Gundam.

"This means Setsuna did get Mrs. Sumeragi back after all," Tieria said with abit of pleasant smile.

"It'll be the first time I'm working with her, so I hope she'll accept me, eventually if she's with us for the entire thing," Nena then said before dozens of small missiles raced out from the _Ptolemaios' _missile racks past both her an Tieria towards the enemy.

The missile detonated, each releasing a small payload of mines that saturated the entire area the A-Laws machines.

The enemy's comm. channel then went live with noise as their pilots were wondering what was going on before a shout of surprise went through as Nena saw a mine damage one of the GN-X IIIs.

"They're disrupting our sensors, are they trying to buy more time?" she heard the A-Laws team leader say. "Adjust course, we'll go around."

The A-Laws machines then began to shift position out of the minefield which resulted in one of their machines exploding which caused a chain reaction in a section of the minefield, though it did not do much else to the other machines approaching.

The Seravee then docked its bazookas with its shoulder cannons and began charging itself to fire.

"Seravee, intercepting targets," Tieria announced as aimed at the approaching A-laws. "Charging with high density compressed particles. GN Bazookas, compressed particle, releasing!" The Seravee then fired both its linked bazookas.

The two beams ripped through the midfield causing one massive chain reactions that resulted in ever mine going off and the beams happened to rip through one of the GN-Xs in the field.

The rest of the enemy's fighting force, however was relatively unfazed as their machines flew through the resulting explosions still heading their way.

"Team two attack the spaceship!" the leader announced. "Lieutenant Alagga and I will handle the artillery Gundam!"

She recognized the team leader's voice from yesterday, but since he only said one person's name, which was likely his comrade at Proud, did that mean Louise Halevy was taken out by the mines or in the second or was she just not here from some apparent reason?

"Tieria!" Nena called out to him, "I'm going to defend _Ptolemy_, you going to be okay on your own?"

"I'll be fine on my own for now, our main concern is making sure _Ptolemy_ makes it out along with the 00," Tieria replied back as he began firing at the Ahead and GN-X that engaged him leaving Nena to chase after the other three machines which were behind the Celestial Being shuttle.

She quickly turned to her Haro as she pursued the enemy. "Haro, match the mobile suits with the one you hacked yesterday. I want to know if she's here."

"Roger, roger."

The Vier fired a particle beams at the mobile suits causing one of the GN-Xs to turn around and engage to buy time for the other two machines.

"Don't think we'll let you reach your comrades!" she heard a male voice shout at her aggressively as the GN-X began firing concentrated particle beams from its lance.

"You think that's going to stop me?" Nena retorted as the Vier raised its GN Field for a moment before firing at the machine.

"No match found, no match found," her Haro then said to her while her Vier raced passed the GN-X to reach the ship, avoiding most of the particle beams in the process while deflecting the few that got through.

As she trailed back to the ship she saw the Virtue get kicked by the Ahead it was facing sending it back only for Seravee to fire all four cannons at the Ahead causing it to back off and then quickly transitioned one of the cannons into an arm to fight off the GN-Xs that had raised its beam saber for the killing blow from behind.

"Where's 00?" Tieria grunted, unable to keep tabs on both the Ahead and the GN-X.

Heading back to her task, Nena spotted the head and GN-X dangerously close to _Ptolemy_ and then fired her GN Rifle at one of the GN-Xs with the beam striking dead on sending the mobile suit into a fireball.

She then took aim at the Ahead only to then come under fire from the GN-X that was behind which threw its particle disruption smoke bomb that detonated around both of their machines.

"You're not going to get the shot off!" the pilot said before it raised its lance and charged her. "The advantage is mine here!"

Nena scowled. "We'll see about that!" she then shouted.

Immediately Nena launched several missiles from the shoulder pod which trailed towards the machine with all her other weapons useless and there wasn't enough time to hack into the machine's systems.

The missiles, however, failed to hit the GN-X made a sharp turn on its approach causing the missiles to lose track.

Seeing this she backed out of the cloud so she could use her weapons and to her shock and amazement, she saw a massive trail of light emitting from the _Ptolemaios_'s launch deck–was that the 00 Gundam?

"This is 00 Gundam, Setsuna F. Seiei, I'm heading out!" she heard Setsuna announce as the 00 Gundam launched into space revealing itself for all to see.

"It's...It's actually working, so Trans-Am was the solution after all," Nena murmured before she saw the 00 Gundam rip through the Ahead that attempted to engage it.

It wasn't even much of a fight as the 00 Gundam simply deflected the shots with its Twin Drive System which positioned to the front of the Gundam, before closing in and tore through the Ahead with a quick swipe from its GN Sword.

"Oh, wow, that's the power of the Twin Drive System?" she said in amazement. Deflecting particle beams with a field is one, but deflecting them with sheer particle output was something else.

"All units withdraw immediately, we've lost our advantage!" the A-Laws team leader ordered as the three remaining machines pulled out of the combat zone with haste rather than face the wrath of this new Gundam.


	29. Resurrection of Beginning

**Gundam 00: Phoenix**

**Ressurection of Beginning**

* * *

**AD 2312 Middle East, September 1, Azadistan Border**

The fast airborne mobile armour continued to cause havoc on Rising Phoenix forces as it once more pulled up after strafing an artillery piece– vital for the Rising Phoenix's objective in the region.

Several missiles then trailed after the machine from SAM sites situated several kilometres away from the battlefield forcing the mobile armour to take evasive action and deploying chaff to avoid the missiles on the machine's tail giving Rising Phoenix forces more time to reposition while the machine was distracted.

While the fighting occurred in the air, Viper and his spotter scrambled to get the coordinates of the last four towers dialled in another artillery strike, but unfortunately where they were happened to be a small warzone with Federation infantry exchanging fire Rising Phoenix troops in a small run down town.

The two men were laying low in an old collapsed cellar, having just given the coordinates to the remaining artillery pieces and now were holding up in cover for the rest of the fight.

"Jesus, that's four out of six artillery pieces, we lose any more and we won't have the fire power to finish this off at long-range," Josh noted in annoyance as the howling of an artillery shell filled the air before one of the GN Dispersal Towers exploded in a fiery column. "Just where are those reinforcements we're waiting on?"

"Don't know." Viper then pulled the trigger taking down a Federation soldier with a single shot to the head. "But they better get here fast before that mobile armour gets a bright idea of coming here," Viper then replied before firing his rifle again.

The howls of another volley of artillery shells then came whistling passed them towards the horizon giving off a distant explosion in the background.

"That's two more towers to go, keep the artillery coming Delta-Six," Josh then said through the radio hastily. "The sooner this is over the sooner we can hide from that _thing _and let these so-called 'reinforcements' handle it."

"Roger that, continuing with the bombardment on designated positions," came a professional response back through the radio.

An exhaust trail from one of the buildings then struck a nearby building sending bits of stone showering Federation troops that was meant for a Federation APC which was laying down suppressive fire with its main cannon and machine guns.

"Shit, how could they miss that!" Viper exclaimed, viewing the fighting from his vantage point before squeezing the trigger, killing an Federation soldier with an AT weapon that was marked for one of their Viper tanks.

"Heads up Alpha-One, that machine is heading your way with several GN-Xs, ETA less than thirty seconds!" came an explicit shout through the radio.

His partner scowled in frustration. "This just keeps getting better and better," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes before grabbing his rifle.

Viper and his spotter didn't bother moving from their location in the building. Staying down here was at least safer than going outside and exposing themselves to the deadly fire of Federation troops and now possibly a mobile armour in their area.

A soldier then suddenly dived into their position, one of theirs.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Viper shouted over the dins of war to the man who readjusted his helmet while his spotter lowered his rifle away from the man.

"Our left flank just collapsed!" the man told him. "You better pull out of this position before those Feddies get here!" the man quickly warned them.

"Jesus, they've broken through already?" Josh said in amazement and shock.

The soldier then left their position leaving Viper and his spotter hastily packing with the ground rumbling beneath them fore-warning them of an approaching armoured vehicle with the clacking of boots signalling the sound of Rising Phoenix soldiers falling back from the Federation's approach.

With their gear stored the two men immediately ran out of their cover, falling back from the approaching Federation forces behind them.

* * *

To the unaided eye, in the skies above the ever expanding battlefield, one would see a relatively clear blue sky, but faintly up in there air were extremely thin exhaust trails that were so minuscule that they often disappeared before ever being noticed allowing six aircraft to enter the battlefield without being noticed.

From the cockpit in one of the planes, Willard surveyed the battlefield from his Ace Phantom. Though the Rising Artillery had now stopped with the final tower being shattered with one final salvo, it didn't change the fact more Federation forces were entering the area to counter-act the threat and the Rising Phoenix ground forces would need support against any bogeys in the air.

"Big Bird," Willard then began to the crew of a large transport plane, "Prepare to release package after we strike the targets. Once that's done you are clear to release and return to base."

"Roger that Death Wing One, we are disengaging locks onboard and preparing to open bay doors," the transport plane's captain replied back.

Willard then got in contact with his squadron of four. "Alright boys, time to test out the Ace Phantom's combat systems, drop stealth systems and prepare to engage," Willard order as his squadron rolled into position to strike the enemy down below.

Descending down, Willard's HUD began to lock onto one of the GN-X IIIs that was firing several particle beams from its GN Lance at a Viper Tank which was backing up, attempting to use the buildings as cover against the brilliant and deadly orange particle beams, only for it and its cover to be obliterated.

"Let's see how this new bird works," Willard muttered enthusiastically as he dropped his fighters stealth systems and diverted all power towards the engines and weapon systems.

Upon dropping his cloak the GN-X spun around to see who had just appeared out of the blue only to come under attack by two eighty-millimetre rapid fire railguns mounted on the nose of the new Ace Phantom.

The rounds, although small and seemingly underpowered in this new era, ripped several holes in the GN-X's solar reactor causing it to fall out of the sky after several small explosions occurred in the chest region of the machine which ripped it apart.

Willard grinned at the effectiveness of the railguns which had punched through the GN-X. "Looks like the coating on the rounds actually work," he stated.

Around him GN-Xs were being shot down out of the skies by the surprise attack before the remaining units began to return fire, showering the air with particle fire forcing all the Ace Phantoms to back off; yet, despite being considerably bulkier then the original and a bigger target, the Phantom manoeuvred and sped as if it were even lighter than its predecessor.

"Now Big Bird, release package!" Willard ordered while his squadron regrouped high up in the air.

"Understood, releasing package."

As if appearing out of thin air, a mobile suit began to descend lifelessly down from the heavens before its solar reactor activated and then the machine, with a flashing glow from its eyes, kicked into life as it went into an upright position with its solar reactor radiating light blue GN Particles.

The dark grey machine with a trim of dark yellow and red entered a combat stance as it drew a blade which extended from within its small shield before racing off towards the mobile armour that had lost some of its support.

The pilot's image then came up on screen revealing an older Flint from behind his helmet visor. "Willard, keep those GN-Xs off me, I'll handle the new machine and see how the Pegasus performs."

"That's the plan," Willard replied back in acknowledgment as he signalled his squad to perform another attack run on the GN-Xs to cover their new, valuable asset.

* * *

The pilot of the mobile armour looked up at the new enemy machine before setting a direct course at the enemy.

"So it's a Gundam, never thought I'd face one so fast, this was just suppose to be a field test," the female pilot said to herself before smiling. "Then let's play Gundam."

The mobile armour immediately began to fire its two particle cannons at the Pegasus only for the grey Gundam to evade it and continue its charge which nearly bisected the mobile armour in half if it weren't for a quick turn in the remaining seconds.

"So you want to play up close and personal?" The pilot smirked as the mobile armour closed in on the Pegasus which kept up its pursuit.

The Pegasus gripped its blade with two hands ready for the counter-charge as a GN Field formed around the front of the Gundam. "Think you're smart trying to close in with the Pegasus, then you'll be mistaken!" Flint said upon the sight of the mobile armour closing in.

Two particles beams ripped through the air as the mobile armour fired its cannons off which were deflected off the field, only pushing the Pegasus back slightly which caused the Pegasus to charge as it brought its sword down on the mobile armour– only for the machine to rapidly transform into a mobile suit and sprayed particle fire from two GN Vulcans mounted on the machine's arms as it back flipped over the Pegasus.

Flint grunted as the shots hit the Pegasus hard, but failed to get through the armour, before he drove the machine out of point-blank range with a hidden beam saber located in the shield and then quickly fired with a GN Carbine that was also mounted in the shield.

The machine gracefully side-stepped the particle beams causing Flint to narrow his eyes. "You just won't take a hit will you?" Flint stared at the machine whose eyes were glowing orange right at his machine. "So the Federation has finally gotten around to making machines that can match ours," he then murmured.

The mobile suit infront of him had features extremely similar to a Gundam with two glowing eyes and a unique head with a crest that differentiated itself from a GN-X or Ahead. Then there were the weapons which included its two wrist mounted Vulcans, and a elongated blade mounted on its right wrist. Still, it looked under equipped compared to most other Gundams. Speed would mean nothing if it couldn't fight back effectively in mobile suit form.

With a burst of speed, the Pegasus then lunged at the mobile suit hoping it could land a hit and bring the machine down with one fell swoop, but the enemy dodged him like it was nothing before spraying out dozens of particle beams into the Pegasus' back again.

"You'll need to do alot better then that if you want to hit me," the pilot mocked with a laugh before the mobile suit transformed back into its mobile armour form and soared after Pegasus.

_Whoever this pilot is, they're good, _Flint thought to himself with the Pegasus Gundam turning around to respond to the approaching mobile armour.

The mobile armour fired forcing Flint to dodged before he then closed in on the mobile armour, quickly accelerating towards the mobile armour that was now attempting to break away from its run.

With a swipe of the Pegasus' blade, the mobile armour made a hard turn right, but it did not get away unscathed as part of the mobile armour's right wing was sheared off and sent plummeting towards the ground causing the mobile armour to temporarily lose control and nearly fall out of the sky.

The pilot grunted as she regained control of her machine. "Damn it, I got careless," she murmured before taking a look the remaining GN-Xs in the air, which were putting up a strong resistance against the new fighters as they were no longer had the element of surprise, and then at her opponent. "Looks like we can still play for a little while longer," she said before the mobile armour rocketed towards the Pegasus and transformed into its mobile suit mode.

Particle beams showered the Pegasus as the machine circled around Flint's machine causing the Pegasus to fire its light particle beams at the mobile suit in rapid succession, trying to score at least a single hit on the fast machine.

"It's like an annoying gnat that just can't be swatted," Flint stated with a growl, rhythmically pressing the trigger. "Just stop moving for a second you bastard and let me shoot ya down."

In frustration, after several more shots, the Pegasus Gundam ceased its ranged attack as it then lunged at the mobile suit.

Flint ending up missing as he was forced to block the machine's blade at the last second with his own as it attempted to slash him in the back which resulted in part of the Pegasus' right shoulder pad being slashed off; the machine having somersaulted just before he could strike and now had put him on the defensive.

The machine's GN Drive and thrusters then began to work together at full power with enough force that the Pegasus began to be pushed back down to earth by its opponent at a rapid pace.

Flint scowled at this; there was no way he was going to lose, especially not on the first day of the Pegasus' first sortie. He didn't want to have to use up most of his particle supply, but something had to be done.

"Trans-Am!" he shouted as the computer picked up his voice and the Trans-Am system went alive causing the Pegasus to glow a radiant bluish red as the GN Drive now was working at maximum capacity and all stored particles were being released from storage.

Within moments of its activation the exact opposite was happening as the mobile suit began to be pushed back rapidly by the Pegasus towards the sky.

"So they do have that system I've heard about, Celestial Being must of given them that," the pilot growled before she let out a gasp, noticing that her machine's blade was actually cracking beneath the full force of this Gundam. "He's actually going to break the Serene's sword!" she said in disbelief. "Just how much stronger does that system make him?"

Immediately the mobile suit attempted to break away from the Gundam as it skirted to the side with quick slash from its blade to give it a moment of breathing room and then quickly transformed to get away within a split second of each action happening.

The Pegasus, however, ended up taking out a large chunk of the mobile armour's left wing just as it flew off behind it sending it careening out of control forcing it to transform back into mobile suit mode to avoid falling out of the sky.

Upon seeing what had just happened to her mobile suit the pilot decided it was time to pull out of the combat zone; the Earth Sphere Federation could not afford to lose a machine like this in its first sortie.

* * *

**Earth's Orbital Ring, September 1, **_**Ptolemaios II**_

Tieria pondered how the A-Laws managed to find their exact location while everyone was discussing what had just happened on the Ptolemaios' bridge. Unless the A-Laws had developed some kind of advanced sensor he doubted their arrival was mere coincidence, they were just far too organized to be passing by.

Somebody had given their location away but who could it be? Was it one of their backers like Wang Liu Mei, or was it an inside job by either one of them or the Rising Phoenix? There was also Lyle Dylandy who had just come aboard, but he didn't even know the location of the Ptolemaios until the fighting had actually begun. There were just so many suspects that could be a traitor whether it be their own or another.

"Tieria is something wrong?" Ian asked causing Tieria to look up.

"I'm just wondering how the A-Laws managed to find our location, it was no coincidence they found us. Somebody leaked our location to the enemy, it's the only explanation," he replied back to Ian.

Ian nodded his head sharing his concern. "If someone is spying on us and giving out information to the Federation we'll need to be vigilant; we can't afford this happening for too long or we'll never be able to stop the A-Laws."

"Well who do you think it could be, if we're looking for a mole we're going to have to start with everyone back at the base. I know everyone here can be trusted and that kid Saji can only access the database, but he's unable to forward anything," Lasse then stated. "You think it may be members from the Rising Phoenix?" he then added.

"Could be, I know Wesker would never intentionally betray us, but I'm not so sure about some of his own people; however, it could also be some of the backers we have left. For all we know one of them could be giving out valuable information. The fact many of the observers have been killed over the past four years leads to this theory also being acceptable."

Lasse gave Tieria a serious look. "But if there truly is a mole we'll have to root them out before we get too far ahead or the A-Laws will be all over us before we know it." His tone of voice told everyone that they should start looking for the possible now rather than later.

Feldt then turned to them as her console beeped. "I'm getting an video feed from Rising Phoenix Middle Eastern Command on a secure channel. It looks like they found something interesting." Feldt then brought the broadcast on the main screen.

The image of a dark blue Gundam appeared on screen before transforming into a mobile armour and then engaging the Pegasus before transforming once more until the Pegasus activated its Tran-Am sequence forcing the new model to retreat from the combat zone with the rest of the Federation forces.

"Hmm, so it looks like the Federation has finally gone along with building machines that can match our own in single combat, interesting," Ian said as he examined the footage carefully as it repeated itself.

"Strange, it's working with the regular military and not with the A-Laws. This will work well for us as the Federation military is mainly a defense force at the moment while the A-Laws does the dirty work." Tieria then took a slight pause before continuing, everyone carefully tuning in to what he had to say. "I cannot say the same thing for the Rising Phoenix, they'll be the ones on the offensive trying to go into Federation held territory to get at A-Laws assets so it means they'll be taking the brunt of the force and that in turn, could affect us."

"We just have to trust that they can hold the Federation military down for us to complete our missions so we can get rid of A-Laws. They're sacrificing alot by drawing the Federation's main attention," Ian then stated plainly while he readjusted his glasses. "And it puts much less work on us since the A-Laws is considerably smaller then the Federation."

"Are we're even strong enough to fight the A-Laws?" Feldt then asked in her quiet, unsure voice. "Mrs. Sumeragi may not even rejoin Celestial Being and without her tactical forecast we may not even get far. There's also Lockon's brother, he's–"

"Different?" Tieria then cut in with Feldt nodding her head.

"Did Setsuna have the right idea of recruiting Lockon's brother? The guy, I would say, is a complete amateur and in these times we can't afford mistakes. Even if his technical scores are high it won't mean anything if he's never been on a real battlefield," Lasse then added his opinion into the conversation.

"We should at least give him a chance, maybe he'll surprise us, Setsuna wouldn't pick him if he couldn't do anything, surely he's better then we expect," Mileina then added her voice in the conversation in a positive tone.

Tieria looked over at Mileina and then turned back to the screen. "I just hope so because soon we'll be taking on the A-Laws and against them we cannot afford mistakes or the we'll will suffer greatly for it," he then said seriously with the rest nodding in agreement.

* * *

**Middle East, September 2, Federation Base Vigilance**

Federation mobile suits came in and out of the base, lifting off from one of the many hangers to perform their assigned patrol duty while repairs went on for the machines that had been damaged in the previous day.

Many of the damaged machines were GN-Xs that had been shot down over the region by the new Ace Phantoms, but fortunately many of the pilots were still around to witness the ongoing repairs to their machines, eager to head back out and find the ones who were responsible for shooting them down.

The Serene Gundam, which had also been in battle yesterday, was also still undergoing repairs; mobile suits being the high-maintenance machines they were not known for being quick to get back into battle even with an expert repair crew.

"You sure you didn't intentionally get the Serene busted up?" one of the mechanics asked a young woman with dyed purple hair wrapped into a ponytail who was analyzing the machine's systems with a laptop while standing on top of the Serene's mobile armour form. "Just fixing the cracks in the sword takes several hours and replacements aren't easy to come by. "

The woman shook her head and sighed. "I know, but that machine has that special system just like those Celestial Being Gundams have. Completely caught me by surprise just when I had the upper hand." The woman then frowned. "I would've won if it were a fair fight," she then said bitterly.

The mechanic groaned upon hearing those words. "Both Celestial Being and the Rising Phoenix aren't known for fighting fair so expect to be surprised a lot. We don't want to have to fix this machine up on every sortie it goes on."

"Ya, gotcha," the woman replied, waving the man off, not concerned about anything that may or may not happen on the battlefield.

An officer then came near the Serene, her hand elegantly gracing over its repaired wings before she looked up.

"So, Corporal Erica Sierra, how do you like your machine?" the female officer asked. "Does it suit a soldier like you?"

The purple-haired woman looked down at the officer. "Sure does, performs much better than anything else I've flown. It almost took down a Gundam if it were just a fair fight. I can assure you I'll get it next time." The young woman smiled and her voice filled with confidence as if she was perfectly sure that she would beat the machine next time it appeared.

"Don't push yourself too hard Corporal," the officer cautioned. "There's a reason you're sent with teammates to support you, use them when you need to. Even you have your limits"

Erica shrugged. "Doesn't exactly help when the team supporting me got blasted out of the sky leaving me alone against the Gundam. I can't rely on a team because I may not even have one if I get into another fight," she said back. "I can't exactly babysit others out there."

"I'm just saying." The officer then turned to the mechanic underneath the Serene who was replacing several components. "How long until we can get this Serene back into the air?"

The mechanic wiped his forehead. "About two hours. The sword just needs to be repaired and she'll be good to go."

"Good, everything will be in order when the Wild Bear arrives," the woman stated causing the other two to looked surprised.

"The Wild Bear of Russia is coming here?" Erica gasped in surprise. "Isn't he, like, the top commander of the HRL before it was integrated into the Federation?"

"He is, and probably one of the most respected as well. He'll find good use of your abilities when he takes–"

"Command of the situation?" a voice then finished causing the three to look in shock and disbelief.

The man who had spoken those words was the man who they had just been talking about, Sergei Smirnov, the Wild Bear of Russia.

Immediately the three then saluted the Colonel who signalled them to be at ease.

"We didn't expect you to arrive so soon, sir," the officer said. "They said you would within the next two hours."

"I came earlier than expected due to the urgency of the Rising Phoenix being in the area. I also had to see this new machine for myself before we begin operations in the next few hours," Sergei then turned to the pilot. "You're Corporal Sierra, am I right?"

"That's me, sir," the young woman said with a nod.

"I've read your file and from what I hear you're a super soldier. Tell me is that true and how did you end up in the Federation Military?" Sergei asked curiously. "Just a simple answer will do."

"That's true and I signed up because I owe the Federation for stopping the super soldier program in the Mediterranean three years ago which was a joint project by the Uni–"

Sergei raised his hand for her to stop. "I just said a simple answer, corporal, no need to go into detail. I just needed your reasoning, everything else I know about."

An officer then came up to the Colonel. "Colonel Smirnov, Colonel Stuart would like to see you in the command center so he can shift total control of the base and its personnel to you."

Sergei nodded his head. "Very well then, tell your Colonel I'll be along shortly."

"Yes, sir." The officer then left them.

Sergei then turned to Erica. "I expect nothing but your best when we go out there. You're previous acts in the last battle were impressive, despite the defeat, don't disappoint me or your comrades, corporal, I expect great things from you for service in the Federation Military."

Everyone then saluted before Colonel Sergei then went off to assume control of the base.

"You just got a compliment from Colonel Smirnov," the female officer said in amazement.

Erica seemed in shock from the comment before she quickly came back to her senses. "I guess I definitely can't fail now, not with the Wild Bear of Russia looking over my back."

The female officer then departed leaving the Erica and their mechanic to get back to work on the Serene.

* * *

**Moralia, September 2**

Wesker sat down in his car seat while he examined data he had just recently received from the recent battle that had happened in the Middle East.

On his laptop he saw images of the Federations new model mobile suit– or Gundam some would call it– just giving the Pegasus Gundam an utter beating until it activated Tran-Am allowing the Pegasus to outperform its foe and forcing it and the Federation mobile suits to pull back along with their ground forces so they could regroup.

He would need not just Flint out there if he wanted his own Gundams to last against both the Federation and A-Laws in the long run.

The problem, however, would be getting his two original pilots to join. From what he had seen and heard in this day both were busy with their ordinary lives and may not be able to rejoin or not even want to after four long years of relative peace.

If they did not join he would have to find suitable candidates from his given list. If it came to that he hoped he only had to pick one as both Nena and Flint would be much more familiar and comfortable with their former teammates.

Looking outside of his car window he saw both Helana and Daveral conversing with each other in a small cafe, most likely catching up with one another.

Taking a quick glance to see no other cars were coming his way, Wesker then opened his car door and walked towards the cafe and then opened the door causing a light bell to chime.

He was greeted by one of the cashiers and he returned the greeting in kind before he headed over to the where the two were located.

Helana looked at him in surprise with Daveral turning around wondering what had caught her attention and he put on the same exact face upon seeing him.

"So how have you two been over the years?" Wesker asked courteously.

"W-Wesker," Helana stuttered unable to figure out what to say still looking at him in surprise.

"Fine, I guess, until you showed up. Does this mean what I think it means?" Daveral then asked as he then gave Wesker a questioning look.

Wesker nodded his head which caused Daveral to get up as well as Helana and all three of them left the cafe and entered into Wesker's car.

After a few moments Wesker then spoke up. "Sorry I had to break up the reunion, but I had to ask to both of you in private. Security Agency is everywhere these days which makes talk nearly impossible in public." Wesker then paused glancing out the window out of caution. "Do either of you want to rejoin the Rising Phoenix? It's a simple yes or no question and I'll respect you decision either way," he quickly said.

Both Daveral and Helana pondered over the question until Daveral then spoke up after several moments of relative silence.

"I did say I would come back when asked, though there's a project that needs to be finished unless someone's going to cover for me," Daveral answered. "If it's for a good cause I'm in, deadlines or not, and it'll be good to see the other after all these years. I just need to find a way to make sure I don't get fired or I'll have to find another job, probably something less prestigious."

Wesker nodded his head. "I'll see if I can get something done for you to make sure none of that happens." After speaking to Daveral his glance went over to Helana from the rear-view mirror who was looking down, pondering what was the right choice.

After awhile Helana looked up at Wesker. "I don't think I can do it. I mean it's been four years and I just can't leave my family now, not after what they've been through. I'm just tired of struggling in my life and it's only recently that I can actually enjoy it, I don't want to throw it away," she said decisively with Wesker also giving her a nod. "Sorry if you wanted me to rejoin, but I just can't do it."

Wesker only gave a shrug and gave her respectful look. "Your life is yours not mine I have no right over it. I'm simply asking not ordering."

He left everything at that as he let the two leave the vehicle and when they had left he pressed a button changing the small monitor to show the list of candidates. The decision needed to be swift for everything to work out as planned.

* * *

**Author Notes**: Not very interesting at the moment and probably messing with S2 cannon, but I don't really care because I have said that I would be changing things up in S2 so I don't have a complete carbon copy of the story with only different and new characters. Things are going to change so don't expect Allelujah getting out of prison exactly the same he did in the original series. Also I'm terrible at chapter titles if there's too little combat going on.


	30. Plan of Rescue

**Gundam 00: Phoenix**

**Plan of Rescue**

* * *

**Middle East, September 3, Azadistan Border**

Viper cracked his eyes open from his short nap upon the sound of footsteps passing through the blasted canyon and into the base. Several men were coming back from a patrol.

Yesterday they lost twenty soldiers in the firefight while the Federation lost, if he recalled correctly, thirty-five and an APC. They had just pushed too far up when they had broken the left flank leaving their line dangerously stretched thin and in towns or cities, it was easy to ambush and set up traps which had taken a toll on the Federation forces. Despite that, however, the Federation troops proved to be no slouch and fought just as well as they did.

The Rising Phoenix's losses in total, however was much more then the Earth Sphere Federation's. Four artillery pieces that could not be replaced, two Aces, a Viper tank and the men they had lost during the firefight may not sound as much, but they didn't have the sheer numbers of equipment and troops the Federation had in the area, at least not yet.

Still the Gundam had arrived in the area and was being quickly repaired along. The Gundam and Ace Phantoms had been sent to a hidden hanger in the area, relatively close by and it gave most of the men stationed here a sign of comfort and relief. Though limited, they now had a group of units which could even the tides of the battles that would be coming up in the future.

"Lieutenant Daniel!" he then heard someone shout his name from the hall into his post. "Get to the briefing room, command wants everyone to hear this!"

Listening to those words Viper got up and headed towards the briefing room to find dozens of people there while more were arriving by the second. At this rate the room would be so cramped that no one else would be able to fit in it. The small carved out reinforced room just wasn't made for everyone on base to be there at once.

Their commander, a broad bearded man who looked like he had been in a few too many brawls, dressed exactly like the rest of the troops, paced slowly back and forth waiting for the majority of the troops to pile in and listen to what he had to say.

Slowly the people stopped coming in and the commander took account of everyone in the room before he signalled everyone to stop what chatter was going on and to focus on him.

With the flick of a button, the small projector in the room activated displaying a map on a blank wall.

The man pointed a small laser over an area which was the Federation base of operations in the region. "We've gotten reports from our scouts that the Federation is mobilizing out of this base in the region and spreading out across the Azadistan border likely to find our base and get back at us for yesterday," the commander said in a deep gravelly voice. "Unfortunately for us intel has told me the commander in charge of this sweeping operation is the Wild Bear of Russia, Sergei Smirnov. It'll be the first time Rising Phoenix ground forces will be truly fighting him and his forces so we need to do our best our so the bear won't maul us."

"Any word on their strength, sir?" someone asked from the crowd.

The commander shook his head. "We have no intel on their current fighting strength aside from the fact they'll be bringing that new model that battled with the Pegasus yesterday and the forces that have been observed in the region so at least expect a regiment, possibly more once the conflict escalates."

"Will command be reinforcing us, sir?" another question then came out from the crowd.

"I've just gotten news of our that units from the Asian Branch are en-route to our location. They will slowly be trickling in from G-32 Skymasters, but we'll be the ones to fight A-Laws and the Federation first so we can hopefully disrupt their supply lines while strengthening ours," the man said causing murmurs to go around before they silenced. "I also got word that Captain Wesker is coming all the way here and he'll be in charge of some of the field operations, personally. So I expect only the best for the captain. Is that understood?" he asked his men.

"Sir, yes, sir!" came a reply from the crowd that echoed throughout the base.

The commander then went on about tasks and duties, but Viper didn't listen as he thought about what the commander had just said.

The captain coming here made Viper question the move, but he kept it to himself for now. The leader shouldn't be on the front since if he died everything could fall apart, but if he excelled in tactics and leadership and survived then it would be a major morale boast for the troops. But still, this was riskier for them then it was for the Federation putting Sergei Smirnov on the frontline.

He, however, would just have to wait and see when this Wesker arrived. Even if he was a veteran from the Congo Campaign and a former special forces soldier nobody on the ground recognized his skills since he was never in action alongside with them. He would have to gain the respect of some troops who have never heard of him until recently.

Viper just hoped Wesker wasn't too rusty or old or they would be stuck babysitting a commander while being shot at by the Federation.

* * *

**Earth's Orbital Ring, September 3, **_**Ptolemaios II**_

Ian growled upon hearing news that had just come in from Wang Liu Mei just earlier today. If wasn't that this information could possibly false, as he still suspected a mole, but at the situation this information was putting them in.

They had found out where Allelujah was being held captive, but there was one problem, A-Laws was going to execute him if they did not hurry–but they would be waiting if they did.

This, in fact, could also be a trap that the A-Laws intentionally leaked out so they could destroy Celestial Being in one fell swoop, but the risk had to be taken. They needed to be at full fighting strength.

"They're intentionally drawing us out by doing this," Ian said tightening his fist. "Either we stay here and let Allelujah be executed or we head down and risk falling into their hands. Both options are risky and the later could be fatal if we make even a single mistake against A-Laws."

Nena then turned to Ian. "We have to go down there though. It's better to fall into a trap and having a chance to get out alive with Allelujah then just leaving him to die if we stay up here," she said to him, stating her opinion. "And if that happens then there'll be no one to pilot Arios."

"But we don't know what to expect! Even with this information, A-laws could be hiding plenty of traps for us when the time comes."

Lasse then jumped into the conversation. "I agree with Nena. We just can't let them execute Allelujah when we still have the chance. He's our comrade and it's our duty to rescue him after all these years." Lasse then turned to Tieria who was in the room beside Lyle Dylandy and Setsuna F. Seiei. "Even if it means risking everything we've been working on over the past four years it's worth a shot."

"Thing is," Tieria began, "brute force will simply announce our presence and then they'll execute him upon arrival making our attempt useless. We need to come up with a plan that can halt the execution or cause a massive disturbance in the facility to allow us to rescue him."

"Miss Sumeragi may be able to come up with something, but... she's still locked in her room ," Feldt then said causing many to put their head down, unable to figure how they would go through with the rescue for they needed a well executed plan.

"Did Miss Sumeragi get the information about Allelujah?" Nena then asked Feldt who nodded her head.

"Everything on what we've received has been sent to her. Hopefully she's looked over it and will help us, even if it's just this once."

Lyle Dylandy then spoke up. "Sorry if I sound like an idiot, but who exactly is this Allelujah. He's all I've been hearing about this entire day and I've barley even scratched the surface on your databases due to all this rapid training you're putting me through."

"Allelujah's a Gundam Meister just like the rest of us who is also a super soldier. He was with us from the very beginning until he was captured by the UN in Operation Fallen Angel. We assumed he may have died up until now," Setsuna stated briefly giving just the bare bones version to who Allelujah was.

"A super soldier, I can see why you're so eager to rescue him, aside from the fact he's your friend and comrade of course," Lyle said with a nod. "However I'm still not so sure about this operation in the works. A-Laws is bound to have their best around this place if it is a trap and it is a high security prison for anti-government prisoners. Won't be easy breaking in, grabbing Allelujah then running out. You'd have to really shake up the facility to not run into dozens of guards."

"We can still try, we have to," Lasse replied and was about to go on until the door of the briefing room opened revealing Miss Sumeragi.

"Is it true?" Sumeragi asked as she floated forward, "have you found Allelujah?"

Everyone in the room nodded their head before Setsuna then stepped forward.

"Mrs. Sumeragi we need a mission plan on how to rescue Allelujah," he said simply to her.

Mrs. Sumeragi, however, cringed upon hearing those words and lowered her head. "Don't ask me to help, it'll only get more people killed. I just can't be responsible for any more deaths on our part. I'm simply not good enough to be Celestial Being's tactical forecaster. I'd just be placing everyone in danger." She then preceded to turn around and head out of the room.

Setsuna then stepped up even further towards Mrs. Sumeragi. "Let it be known that even if the missions fails we would never blame you for it. No matter what happens, Allelujah is our comrade and we're going to save him," Setsuna said to her in a firm voice. "So please, work out a tactical plan for us."

Mrs. Sumeragi stood there infront of them before she slowly continued forward out of the door but just stop right outside of the room. "Feldt, update me on our present fighting strength and situation. If rescuing Allelujah means everything to all of you, then I'll do it even if it may just be this once."

Feldt's eyes went open with joy. "Of course Mrs. Sumeragi," she said before Mrs. Sumeragi left everyone's sight.

"Setsuna, you really have a way with words," Nena said with a slight giggle.

Tieria readjusted his glasses with a weak smile. "I'm really glad that we have you back Setsuna. Never thought you'd be the one to get Mrs. Sumeragi back with us, even if it's temporary. Now, let's get to work."

Upon Tieria finishing everyone then turned to each other and nodded with a their eyes glowing with confidence and determination. It was time to get ready to rescue their comrade.

* * *

**Africa, September 3, A-Laws High-Security Detention Center**

Soma thought about what that prisoner, Allelujah Haptism, who had called out to her several times using the name Marie and talked as if he knew her as a close friend while she sat in the Detention Center's officer's lounge.

Just how exactly did that super soldier know her so well? It was if they had met before and somehow apart of her felt like she knew him personally. That, however, could not make sense. She never saw anyone at the Super Human Institute that looked like him at all or heard of him.

Allelujah must be hallucinating after being trapped here for over four years or his memories had been altered to think he recognized her ages ago before he escaped. It would all be ending, though, for high command felt that he should be executed before Celestial Being tried to make a move and rescue him.

She didn't like the idea of the A-Laws executing him, but she had no decision in it and she wouldn't dare try to break him out. Not after he levelled the entire Super Human Institute along with all those like her without any sort of mercy.

"First Lieutenant Peries, may I ask you something about that prisoner?" Andrei's voice came as she noticed he was beside her.

"You're wondering if I know him?" she replied back with Andrei almost looking in surprise but he easily kept his cool demeanour.

"Yes, he kept calling you the name Marie and he talked as if he knew you, any explanation to this?" Andrei asked.

Soma shook her head. "I haven't got much of a clue how he thinks he knows me. The name Marie doesn't even exist in any of those files that were taken from the Super Human Institute." Soma then looked at Andrei. "How well do you know your father? He never said much about you."

This question seem to cause Andrei become slightly aggravated as he clenched his fist before he settled down. "Of course you haven't. That man doesn't even care about his own blood and kin."

Soma gave Andrei a slightly confused look. There was no way the colonel she knew would be like this. He always cared so much about his troops and tried his best to come up with plans that would cost as few lives as possible.

"Exactly why do you say that about him?" Soma asked curiously.

"Because," Andrei began, "that man allowed my mother to die."

Soma would have let out a gasp if it weren't for her being a soldier. Instead she simply asked, "How did Colonel Smirnov allow your mother to die? He's not a man who would do that. There has to be a reason."

"He followed his orders which ended up killing my mother. She was left out there with the 4th Platoon and instead of reinforcing the line, all forces were pulled back to form the final line against the Union leaving the 4th Platoon out there and when it ended, almost none of them were left," Andrei replied back bitterly. "They never even found her body, afterwards."

"Have you ever thought that you father regrets the decision; that maybe he did it for the lives of others?" Soma then said.

"Still doesn't excuse what he did. He's never even apologized for what he did. It was if she didn't matter to him or I that I even matter to him, for a fact. He never said anything."

Soma gave Andrei a saddened look. She could feel the hatred for Sergei from Andrei thanks to her Quantum Brainwaves. It wasn't something that could just be fixed by words, especially not hers. She just couldn't understand his pain as he did for it was his own, not hers.

The door in the lounge then opened revealing a soldier.

"Lieutenant, the main force has arrived," he announced causing Soma to get up and head towards the door.

"Very good, tell everyone to take stations," she told the soldier as Andrei followed.

She could think about what Andrei had said about the Colonel and how this super soldier knew her later once everything was read and after they had waited to see if Celestial Being would take the bait.

* * *

**Middle East, September 3,****Azadistan Border,**_** Guyana**_**-class Battleship **_**Sahara **_

A land battleship and several mobile suits scanned the area searching for any sort of clue while inside the bridge crew members were keeping a watchful eye over the area.

The battleship's main screen zeroed in on the area where the battle had taken place yesterday with Sergei trying to figure out what direction the Rising Phoenix may have come from.

There was so much ground to cover that Sergei knew that he needed to find at least the general area where the Rising Phoenix was located before he could launch a large-scale a search-and-destroy operation. Even with their massive army only so many could enter non-Federation countries and despite Katharon not being too dangerous, they were spread thin trying to cover all this territory and make sure rebellions wouldn't flare up.

Tracing the locations of the wreckages and tracks left by Rising Phoenix Forces, Sergei noticed none of them went towards any one location, but instead were spread out across the sands and rocky terrain before vanishing. Because of this, the Rising Phoenix were making it hard to even figure out where they were going.

The only thing they had going was the chance that they may be able to pick up Rising Phoenix signatures due to the GN Dispersal Towers being down and would unlikely be replaced any time soon with the activity going on in the region.

"Sir, message coming in, it's from...A-Laws headquarters," one of the comm. officers hesitantly said.

"Patch it through," Sergei ordered in reluctance, not showing it of course. A-Laws could order nearly anything out of ordinary Federation forces when needed as they were the government's autonomous peacekeeping force. The difference between their ranks were far too great; A-Laws, essentially, had absolute power.

The screen flickered as the strategic map transitioned to the face of Homer Katagiri, A-Laws command-in-chief.

"Colonel Smirnov, I'm sending Major Lindt to help sweep the region. He specializes in mop-up operations, it should not be hard for the Rising Phoenix to be found and we can bring back order to the region," Homer announced with a stern look. "You're superiors have been advised of this. Confirmation of this order will be sent shortly. Just thought I would give you a heads up of what to expect."

"Are we to assist with Major Lindt in the coming operations?" Sergei then asked. He prayed A-Laws wouldn't be assuming command of the operation. This was the Federation Military's job to maintain order.

"Only when it's deemed necessary. All Federation forces are to continue with their current operations as given by their superiors," Katagiri responded. "Should assistance be required we will call upon you and I expect you to bring the best the Earth Sphere Federation Military has to offer."

"Understood," Sergei acknowledged as the screen then transitioned back to the strategic map with the comm. officer confirming they were no longer connected to an A-Law's channel.

"Damn A-Laws, at this rate the Federation military isn't even going to exist if they're going to handle every task that comes to light in the world, in fact they might as well integrate the entire Federation Army and get it over with," Sergei stated distastefully before he then turned to the ship's helmsman. "Have us regroup with the _Gobi_. Once we've rendezvoused with them we'll sweep the path from Point-D to Point-G." Sergei pointed out towards a an area near the border riddled with multiple canyons which winded down into the sandy dunes.

"Yes, sir," the helmsmen responded as the ship began to head out towards its destination.

They needed to find the Rising Phoenix before A-Laws got here to prove it would be the Earth Sphere Federation who would safeguard the world which answered to the people, not A-Laws who answered only to the government.

* * *

**Earth's Orbital Ring, September 3, **_**Ptolemaios II**_

Mrs. Sumeragi stared at the screen analyzing everything once again, though she had already sent the team her tactical plan.

It would be a lightning-fast strike which would weaken their enemy and should disrupt the enemy forces and personnel long enough for them to rescue Allelujah and make it out in just five minutes, hopefully less.

When she had gone over all her plan she found it strange seeing the exact same girl who had incited so much hate against Celestial Being now helping them as a Gundam Meister, but Mrs. Sumeragi would take all the help should could get for this mission to succeed and Nena's hacking abilities combined with her Gundam would be of great use for this operation to delay the enemy from responding to Celestial Being's attack.

What was even stranger, however, was Lyle Dylandy's technical scores despite him being classified as a complete novice. The scores were incredibly high, though lower, then Neil Dylandy's, but hopefully Lyle could put up a performance that would at least be respectable to that of the past Lockon.

Even if he didn't down any mobile suits, as long as Lyle could keep those mobile suits busy and unable to regroup the mission should succeed in the aspect of keeping 00 and Seravee covered at long-range.

The main concern, however, was what would happen inside the detention center. Even if the facility was shaken and disrupted by the fighting there would be plenty of guards that could cause the plan to become a failure as the technological advantage of a Gundam simply meant nothing on foot. It was something that Sumeragi tried her best to counteract, but all she could do was wait and see if Setsuna got out of the prison; the same could be said for the rest of the plan for a matter of fact–to see if it worked out or not.

Setsuna's words then repeated themselves in her head. "_Let it be known that even if the missions fails we would never blame you for it. No matter what happens, Allelujah is our comrade and we're going to save him."_

Despite those words it wasn't just the blame of others that could put her down but also her own. The others may be able to live with failure but Sumeragi could simply not, not after what had transpired years ago which had cost the life of someone dear to her and made her the way she is today.

Lingering on the memories she opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. She needed something to drown both the sorrow of the past and possibly even the sorrow of the future.

* * *

The controls of the Vier rattled as the _Ptolemaios_ began its rapid descent through the upper limits of the atmosphere towards the target.

Nena readied herself for the inevitable launch before the _Ptolemaios_ submerged itself to create a massive tidal wave which was the main key to this plan.

This plan was bold and daring. In less than five minutes Allelujah would have to be located and then rescued while keeping A-Laws forces away from the 00 Gundam as Setsuna would be the one doing the rescue single-handily in the facility before returning to the 00.

The A-Laws even knew they were coming and had plenty of mobile suits with solar reactors guarding the facility from what Wang Liu Mei's intel had told all of them. There were even some outdated machines which could prove to be problematic if they weren't eliminated before Arios was released although a well place particle beam would put them down.

The fighting, however, was not her role. In fact she was only suppose to enter the battle once Arios had hit the field which she would cover for. Until then, she would be trying to hack A-Laws communications systems and disable off temporarily. Even a thirty seconds of a communications blackout on the A-Laws side would be enough to keep them disorganized.

"00, Cheridum, Seravee, Vier, you're all cleared for launch. Catapult decks one and two are open for less than twenty seconds, good luck," Feldt's voice came over the channel advising them to immediately launch.

With those words all four Gundams left the Ptolemaios within rapid succession in fifteen seconds before the_ Ptolemaios _continued forward, screaming towards earth.

Upon the Gundams leaving their mother ship, Cheridum immediately began towards one of the designated points take up position.

The 00 and Seravee then began slowly descending, but stopped a fair ways off from the facility to remain out of sight until the first phase of the plan had gone through.

"Nena, you stay back until the second phase of the plan is complete. Keep the enemy's communications and sensors jammed for as long as possible," Tieria told her with Nena giving a simple nod as her reply. "Well, Lyle Dylandy, we'll see if Setsuna was right to let you take on the name of Lockon," Tieria then said to Lyle.

"We'll just have to wait and see then, won't we?" Lyle replied back in a rather relaxed manner.

Seconds later, as excepted, a massive tidal wave shot up into the air which towered over everything in the vicinity before the waves rushed towards the detention center, sweeping away anything in its path with ease showing the force of nature.

The waves then slammed into the detention center before it quickly withdrew as fast they had come, sweeping whatever the waves had caught back with it.

"Phase one is complete, Tieria," Setsuna then spoke up, informing Tieria to begin phase two of the plan.

The 00 and Seravee then raced off towards the detention center intent on rescuing their friend before the A-Laws could recover.

* * *

**North Africa, September 3, A-Law's Detention Facility**

Andrei Smirnov, Soma Peries and several security members rushed down the hallways of the detention center, to reach subject E-57s prison cell. He had to be secured before Celestial being got in and rescued him.

As they raced down the hallway they came upon an officer with several guards around him.

"Quickly, we must secure subject E-57 immediately before Celestial Being can break him out!" the officer exclaimed, who had drawn his pistol. "Kill him if they get too close to the cell, we can't afford him breaking out of here alive."

Several members of the officer's retinue nodded their heads as they rushed to the prison room which held subject E-57.

The officer then activated his small headset. "Colonel Mannequin, we're moving to secure subject E-57 and we're-" The officer then noticed his headset was only picking up static without any end causing him to give a growl. "C'mon we need to hurry, they're already jamming our communication signal!"

The building then suddenly rumbled and shook causing concrete, metal and support beams from the ceilings to fall forcing everyone to flee out of harm's way.

The dust in the air caused a few coughs among several peoplein the hallway.

"Everyone still here?" the officer then said with replies from everyone who had been with him coming back immediately after recovering. "Alright now get–"

Explosion abruptly rocked the building near the officer's position causing everyone nearby to shield themselves only to be suddenly gun down through the smoke without warning.

Immediately Soma and Andrei, along with their security team, rushed behind cover and began returning fire through the smoke which had already begun to clear.

Andrei scowled upon seeing who the figures were. "It's Katharon!" he stated as one of the Katharon troops fell dead to pistol fire. "They've blocked off the main route to subject E-57. Lieutenant, you'll have to take the long way around to reach Subject E-57. We'll handle things here for you."

Soma nodded her head. "Thanks," she replied as she took off, rapidly sprinting down the hallway before making a sharp left turn that almost caused her to stumble due to her swiftness if it weren't for her heightened reflexes.

Even if she didn't approve of killing Allelujah, she could not let Celestial Being rescue their comrade. It was her duty to stop this as it was too dangerous for Celestial Being to have another Gundam Meister.

She could not hesitate to kill him when the time came as she neared the cell that contained Allelujah,

"_Stop, don't do it, we know Allelujah!"_ she heard a faint voice suddenly say to her in her head that sounded almost exactly like her as she came closer and closer to the cell.

Soma gritted her teeth as she kept moving. She didn't have time for a voice in her head to distract her, not now, not ever.

"_Just listen, you can't kill him or you'll regret it! Whatever affects me will affect you, you have to listen to me or you'll never be able to live with yourself!"_

Soma continued to ignore the voice not thinking about why this voice was talking as if they were both the same person. It couldn't be possible that she had an alternate personality; no perfect super soldier would ever have something like this and there were no files on this either.

Coming up to the prison cell she found it was open; the door blown open.

She scowled at seeing Subject E-57 escaping until she heard footsteps descending away in the distance and it was considerably light. It had to be E-57.

Quickly she pursued after the escapee. Hopefully he was worn down by his ordeal of being here for four years which should allow her to catch him before he got out.

The voice in her head then spoke again, "_Don't you remember Allelujah from the Super Human Institute? Don't you remember me, Marie Parfacy?"_

Several images of a lab and what seemed to be a younger version of herself paralyzed in a sealed bed then flashed into Soma's mind upon hearing those words and the name which nearly caused her to freeze in place if it weren't for her being so focused on tracking down Allelujah.

_"Just who the hell are you and why are so showing yourself now?"_ Soma said to herself in her mind. Were these her own memories or something implanted from long ago?

"_I'm you and you're me and Allelujah is not the enemy he's our friend! Don't you remember he was our only friend when we were in the Super Human Institute, the only one who ever knew we were there or cared. Don't we have the same memories; why can't you remember, Soma?" _the voice then said, getting louder and more emotional.

Soma immediately shot back in response, tired of hearing this voice, "_We are not the same! He killed everyone at the Super Human Institute without any mercy. He killed Lieutenant Ming and my comrades while laughing like a madman! Even if we share the same memories it doesn't change anything. It's our duty as a super soldier to stop him!"_

The voice then seemed to die away at that response as Soma exited the hallway which led to the building's exterior corridor with an orange Gundam that had crashed it's way nearby and there was her target, Subject E-57, Allelujah Haptism.

Allelujah quickly turned to see her levelled the pistol at him.

"I don't want to kill you, but as my duty as a soldier I must stop you from escaping, no matter the cost," she stated to the weary super soldier.

"Marie Parfacy, don't do this!" he shouted back at her.

"Don't call me that! I'm not her and even if I am we're not the same person!" Soma bellowed as her finger squeezed on the trigger to end this once and for all. No more of this Marie nonsense; she was who she was, this was her duty and no voice or memories would change that.

The wall to the outside suddenly came crashing forward towards Soma which sent up debris and dust everywhere causing Peries to head back into the hall she came from to avoid being crushed.

This left her disgusted at her for that moment of hesitation as she slammed on the wall. Now the question was would that Marie persona attempt to appear again and distract her from what her duty as a super soldier was?

"Lieutenant!" she then heard Andrei call out coming towards her with several security guards. "Are you alright?"

Soma nodded. "I'm fine but Subject E-57 got away," she stated looking at the wall of debris now at the hallway's entrance. "Is the area secured of Katharon forces?"

"We managed to get some of them, but the majority managed to break out the prisoners and escape. There were simply too many of them and too few of us at the time," one of the guards told her. "So, what now, ma'am?"

"We need to tend to matters here and take account of what happened," Soma replied back causing the entire group to nod their heads and begin heading back to take account of the damage and casualties this had caused them.

* * *

As Allelujah took control of Arios he just couldn't believe that Marie and been totally replaced by this Soma persona. Nothing existed of the person he once knew, not a single shred of personality from the gentle and loving Marie. Just a determined super soldier who wanted to put any mystery of her past behind.

He then noticed a stinging pain emitting from his shoulder and looked to see it was slowly bleeding. She must of pulled the trigger when the wal began to collapse inwards.

"You know, trying to talk to girls who are going to kill you is a bad idea. You won't get anyone by doing that," he heard a comment come through as he saw Nena Trinity appear on screen.

Allelujah gave a frown upon seeing her. "How are you with Celestial Being?" he asked.

"You can find out later, we have less than twenty seconds to get out of here," Nena replied back before she noticed his bleeding shoulder. "Are you going to be okay with that bleeding shoulder or do you need help getting out?" she then asked in a concerned voice.

"I'll be fine, it's only a minor wound," Allelujah replied back, assuringly.

Allelujah, though weary through his experiences in the prison, put on a determined expression, fire burning in his eyes. He was finally free of this place and one of these days he would get the Marie he knew back, no matter what it took.

Arios' thrusters then roared, expelling GN Particles. The Gundam tore through multiple levels of the buildings as it took off to regroup at the designated point imprinted in his machine's tactical map.

Several GN-Xs raced after Arios firing particle beams from their lances only to be interrupted by several particle beams from Cheridum in the distance before two massive particle beams tore through two of the machines from Seravee causing an massive explosion in the air leaving only traces of GN Particles to slowly float down through the air.

After that blast, all the Gundams began their withdrawal towards the designated point where Ptolemy would be waiting while being blasted by multiple A-Laws mobile suits along with their battleship but they were simply too far out of range to pursue or to effectively track them.

Once out of the combat zone, Allelujah sat back and let out a sigh of relief. Four years he had been locked away but now he was back and even without Hallelujah he would fight not only for Celestial Being's goal to end war or whatever they were up to now, but to also get the Marie back one of these days.

He also felt relieved at the fact he may finally get some real rest after all these years and no longer have to be worried about future interrogations or at the that he may have been executed sometime in the future.

His thought on his freedom were then interrupted by Tieria appearing on screen.

"I see that you're alright after all these years although it looks like you've been through hell," Tieria said, noting about Allelujah's eyes which were surrounded by dark rings along with his weary and tired look which had replaced the determinations he previously had.

"Tell me about it, four years I've been locked up and I'm surprised I'm still here," Allelujah replied back with a weak smile. "I guess you all heard about the execution which explains the quick rescue."

"We would never leave our comrade behind, though just trying to find you did prove extremely troublesome if it weren't for Wang Liu Mei's information," Tieria stated. "Now when we get back to Ptolemy we'll explain everything that's happened over the past four years and get you patched up."

Allelujah slowly nodded his head. "It'll sure be nice to finally figure out what's going on in this world."

* * *

**Middle East, September 4, Azadistan Border**

Through the scope, Viper saw several small sand clouds in the distance approaching the Rising Phoenix hidden base as the sun slowly crept up over the horizon providing him with some light.

If it was a stray patrol it would be nothing to worry about, though, the amount of sand clouds being kicked up was abit concerning, but it should be nothing they can't handle if there must be battle.

Several jeeps then came into sight, and to Viper's surprise, they began signalling to them with a white flashing light saying they meant no harm and that they just wanted to talk.

Despite this warning signal, Viper kept his rifle ready as he saw a camouflaged armoured jeep slowly head out from its hiding spot in the open to meet whoever was out there while troops hiding in the base and nearby area readied weapons in case this entire thing was a trap and Federation forces were actually nearby.

He remained peering through his scope for several minutes as the men from both sides disembarked and began talking to each other.

Moments later one of the men on their side got back into the jeep and then the radio went alive.

"It looks like these guys are Katharon and they want to talk about matters here," one of their men said through the radio to the rest of them.

_Great, anti-government forces found us here so how safe does that make us from the Federation?_ Viper wondered as he finally looked up from his scope and switched his weapon's safety on.

* * *

Author Notes: Okay now that this chapter is put aside (sorry for essentially copying episode 3 S2 with the rescue) I can finally start changing up how this story will unfold and hopefully develop some of the S2 characters who were neglected. Ending with that please review and leave a comment to let me know if I'm going in the right direction or sending train off its tracks.


	31. Federation Strike

**Gundam 00: Phoenix**

**Federation Strike**

* * *

**Arabian Sea, September 4, Ptolemaios II**

Nena listened in to what the Princess Marina Ismail talking about the current state of her current country. From the looks of things the entire country looked like it was about to collapse with the warring factions in the country fighting each other and the economy that was in complete shambles due to its unwillingness to join the ESF.

And speaking of Azadistan, it reminded her the Rising Phoenix had a base right near its border. She wondered what was going on around there now. Flint was currently stationed there and Wesker would be coming in about a day or so depending on the weather and the difficulty of reaching the base without drawing Federation attention.

"I would like to return to my country," Marina then said. "I'm needed there. Even if it doesn't settle all the matters such as the disputes between Rasa's conservatives and the reformists I have to be there for my country's sake. It needs a leader in these dark times who trying to better the situation."

Nena noticed the princess hands slowly trembling. She really must care about her own country to return despite its current situation and how dangerous it with the Federation just right outside the country. If she appeared she'd likely either be killed or imprisoned again if she was caught.

She then noticed Setsuna give the princess a nod of approval. "We'll set a course for Azadistan," he said to her with no arguments coming from any of the members of the crew.

Hearing this Nena then jumped into the conversation. "If we're heading to Azadistan we could stop at the Rising Phoenix base right outside its border. It'll be a good place to stop by and if the A-laws or Federation manage to catch up with us I'm sure they'll be ready to support us if we can make contact with them."

Ian thought for a moment before he agreed with her. "I'll set a course to their base. If there's a place to start from we might as well help them try to rid A-Laws from the area and maybe we'll gain some information if we do so." He then stepped out of the room with Lasse.

Before Ian could step out his daughter, Mileina, popped out through the door and turned to Princess Marine Ismail and Setsuna with a smile and wide eyes.

"Excuse me for asking, but are you to lovers by any chance?" she asked.

Immediately they both replied back with exactly the same answer causing Mileina to frown.

"Hm, so my female intuition was wrong after all."

Nena sighed. "You seriously believe that? Half the time you're not even right," she said to her.

"Hey, that's not true at all, I mean, I was right when I asked if you still had a crush on Setsuna after all these years," Mileina stated.

"I think that's kind of a given thanks to the fact she kissed him upon seeing him," Tieria said plainly.

Nena gave weak laugh. "That kiss was years ago." She then gave Setsuna a light, playful shove. "Besides, it's not like he notices anyone else who would have interest in him. He's too busy trying to fix this world with his Gundam."

"There's no point in sitting around until this world is finally at peace," Setsuna simply replied back. "And there's not much for me to do in this world then try to accomplish that with Gundam. I'm simply a destroyer who knows how to fight to end conflict." He then left the room leaving the others just to stare back at him. "Oh," he then began as he turned back to the others, specifically Nena. "I do notice you, it's just I'm not interested."

Mileina giggled. "You just got denied, now you really don't have any chance with him. Looks like you'll have to find some one else to think about." She then left the room leaving Nena annoyed by what she had just heard.

"Does he truly believe that?" Marina then asked both Nena and Tieria. "That fighting will bring about the end of conflict?"

After hearing what the princess had said Nena turned and said, "It's kind of sad when you think about it. He'd never have a normal life; he just simply wouldn't fit into society if war was ever eradicated. But I guess it's what drives him to be completely dedicated to the eradication of war."

* * *

**Middle East, September 4, Azadistan Border**

Sergei observed the cragged, rocky hills. If the Rising Phoenix was hiding somewhere in the region it had to be here. Everywhere else was simply too open and they would never be able to construct a base to house a moderate force without being detected unless they'd done it somewhere around here where it was very easy to hide in small naturally carved out caverns and then carve them out to eventually house a base.

The enemy, however, would never expose themselves intentionally and reveal their base. He needed to strike first to draw them out of their positions if they were here.

Sergei turned to one of his men. "Have mobile suit teams deploy and comb the area. We won't be able to locate the enemy from up here. Have the _Gobi_ do the same as well. Should any contact be found signal for reinforcements."

"Yes, sir." The officer complied with his orders as instructions began being passed to the pilots.

"Also, prepare the ship for combat, have all hands to battle stations for both ground and Ariel assault," Sergei then added, his wish quickly being carried out.

_I know you're here, Rising Phoenix, and we'll make sure that we push you out of here, Sergei_ said to himself in his head. _Today it'll be the Federations turn to strike a key blow, for both the people and the Earth Sphere Federation._

* * *

Heading down to the hanger, Flint made sure his flight suit was ready to go. It became harder to make sure everything was secure with the amount of equipment his flight suit came with, just as a precaution if he was ever forced to bail out or he was shot down. But he did feel some safety from wearing this heavier outfit. He now understood why Daveral liked the heavier suits over the lighter ones.

Flint had barely settled in for less than a day and already it seemed like their base had been found as troops were racing past him carrying equipment outside or signalling others to get ready without having to raise the base alarm.

"All forces prepare for combat, Federation battleships in the region. I repeat Federation battleships in the region," the base's commander announced through the speakers. "Do not engage unless ordered. We'll let the Federation pass through. We can't afford losing our position, but we will strike back if they do find us."

"At least it makes it so the base won't be crushed if we down one, later on," Flint muttered to himself as he reached the Pegasus.

One of the engineers came up to him. "All systems are nominal, you're good to go," he pointed with a thumbs up out before clearing the area along with the rest of the engineer team.

Quickly Flint boarded his machine and started up the systems, but made sure not to fully activate his Gundam in case the start up of the GN Drive gave off traces of particles which had a small chance of being detected, not something he wanted to risk now.

As Flint waited impatiently for what to happen next, he wondered if this substantial force was here because of Katharon leading them here or just simply coincidence.

Katharon members from the region were still here discussing matters with the Rising Phoenix commander figuring out what each side wanted and if it was possible for either to back each other up. There were many doubts, however, to what Katharon could provide.

Katharon's equipment was outdated and in the upcoming fights, they would be nothing more than minor distractions to the enemy who would wipe the floor with them in most battles. There would be no way to properly outfit them with what they have. The Rising Phoenix could not lend Katharon equipment when the current situation demanded that the Rising Phoenix be a full strength for present and future.

Rumbling from above then could be heard as the hanger shook causing Flint to focus on the current task at hand.

Was the hanger shaking due to its built in position being blasted or were there mobile suits stomping the ground right above them?

The answer soon came to his question as the front door of the hanger was slagged by a particle beam which punched right through and almost into the Pegasus if it weren't Flint immediately using reserved particles to erect a GN Field for protection.

Flint looked at the aggressor which had announced its presence. Outside of the hanger stood a single GN-X III which then took off, away from the entrance.

Just as Flint was about to pursue, Willard came up on screen.

"Flint, you'll have to head out first so our Phantoms can sneak out before we can assist," Willard told him. "Stealth mode is no use when our planes kick up dust from the hanger entrance."

"Roger that, just be sure not to leave me hanging for too long," Flint acknowledged as the GN Drive of the Pegasus roared to life with his machine rocketing out of the hanger.

Immediately particle beams greeted him from multiple GN-X IIIs that were waiting outside when the Pegasus roared out of the hanger, weapons at the ready.

In response, the Pegasus activated it field as in charged towards the closest machine with its physical blade ready for a quick strike.

The GN-X III, however backed off and out of the blue, the Gundam he had faced only a few days ago appeared as it intercepted his blade with its own before it managed to overpower him for a second causing him to be pushed back and back into the open where he once again came under particle fire.

With all these particle beams limiting his room to manoeuvre Flint could only growl in annoyance wondering where _his_ support was. This was their territory, yet he was fighting the enemy by himself.

Flint then dropped his GN Field, despite the heavy fire around him, for a second and fired at one of the GN-Xs several times which tore through one of its legs and through its head before he the raised the GN Field around him back up.

His machine suddenly was sent downwards straight after he raised the field to his surprise which pushed him down in his seat. The Serene had come up behind him and had kicked his machine in the back.

"Damn it, you guys are leaving me hanging!" Flint exclaimed exasperated by the fact he was the only thing in the air from the Rising Phoenix. "Is there anyone who can help me?"

Missiles then were sent streaking through the sky by the dozens from the Federation battleship towards him with the enemy mobile suits backing off to give the barrage some space.

"Oh, really?" The Pegasus then began to shoot down the missiles with its shield-mounted carbine, spraying dozens of shots in the missiles' direction.

Particle beams, however, whipped towards him through the air. The beams impacting against the Pegasus before it could raise its field.

Flint gritted his teeth but not before letting out a growl; this was simply ridiculous.

Finally, to his relief, Flint saw several signatures emerge from below which sped towards the enemy missiles; they were Rising Phoenix missiles while clouds of AA battery fire could be seen pitching in with the destruction of enemy missiles that had him marked

Shockwaves boomed from the resulting collisions through the air decorating the skies with clouds of smoke, explosions and debris and finally, he could see some weapons finally being turned against the mobile suits.

The GN-X IIIs then took evasive manoeuvres and moved in to destroy the AA batteries, but the Serene charged at the Pegasus.

Quickly Flint retaliated, firing several shots off at the Serene before raising the Pegasus' blade which locked with his enemy's.

The Serene's thrusters then kicked into life as did its GN Drive, hoping it could overpower him with the same move.

"Do they want me to activate Trans-Am?" Flint wondered outloud with a mutter as the Pegasus was forced back until, with a quick jolt of the controls, his machine spun around to the Serene's side, his blade ready to strike down on his foe.

To Flint's dismay, however, the Serene zoomed right by him during the second his machine had spun around the Serene stopping the Pegasus from making contact with the machine as it transformed into its mobile armour form and roared off into the distance and then made a pass at him with its cannons.

The Pegasus evaded the two blasts, but instead of heading for the Serene, he raced off towards one of the GN-Xs. He couldn't handle this thing himself, he needed Willard and squadron to back him up. What he could do was defend the Rising Phoenix position from being overwhelmed.

The GN-X Flint had locked on to spun around to and prepared to draw its beam saber, but in that split second the Pegasus had gone full speed and reached the GN-X with its blade tearing into the top half of the machine before it exploded while the Pegasus emerged from the explosion heading after new prey.

* * *

Erica snarled at the sight of the Pegasus taking down one of her comrades as she began to catch up with her opponent.

Her teammates could handle the defenses but she needed to keep this Gundam away from them so they could actually do their job. It hard enough for them to do their task with the missiles and AA fire blanketing the skies, but with a Gundam which outclassed them in aspects, it was nearly impossible.

She accelerated the Serene and race towards the Pegasus firing the particle cannons off as the Seren rolled through heavy AA fire.

The two particle beams were evaded, but it didn't matter as she prepped the Serene's transformation system, ready to pounce on the target from the skies.

"I've gotcha now!" she shouted with a gleeful smile as her machine transformed and raised its blade ready for the kill.

Just then, an explosion behind the Serene sent it plummeting forwards and the Pegasus responded to the falling mobile suit by raising its own blade for the kill.

Erica eyes slightly widened in shock and surprise as she regained control of her machine and deflected the blade of the Pegasus with her own before firing the wrist-mounted Vulcans pushing her opponent back.

Looking through the skies and at her tactical map, Erica wondered what the hell had just hit her.

Another nearby explosion then rattled her cockpit causing her to grip her controls and then immediately transformed the Serene back to mobile armour mode.

Now, on her tactical map, she saw three of those new Ace Phantoms appear out of the blue and were now chasing after her, their engines roaring through the air as they fired off their railguns at her.

Erica grunted as a round hit the Serene, but didn't manage to go through. "Oh, you want to play, then let's play!" she exclaimed, eager to take on the fighters as the Serene banked right through the air; the Serene now aligning itself to engage one of the Phantoms head on.

Dozens of railgun rounds came towards her but she skillfully weaved through their line of fire with ease and then fired the two particle cannons in retribution causing two of the fighters to break off while the one in the center was forced to pull up which she continued to chase after.

The Serene then fired its particle cannons again causing the Phantom to manoeuvre again, but as it evaded the Serene transformed using the speed from its mobile armour form to propel itself through the air at breakneck speed and was now upon the aircraft with its blade.

The blade slid right through the fighter like a hot knife through butter as the mobile suit graced past the fighter splitting it into two pieces sending one half spinning through the air while the other exploded into a bright fireball.

She then dived down towards another one of the fighters and fired her machine's wrist-mounted Vulcans. The fighter attempted to evade as it tried to weave through the fire-storm with its engines accelerating it to its top speed, but one shot managed to hit the fighters wing before it could escape.

The fighter was sent spinning out of control and slowly turned into a fireball before it nose dived into the hills below. In the corner of her eyes as she began heading back after her main priority she saw a chute slowly descending down through the air.

"What a lucky guy," Erica thought.

As she head back after the Pegasus Erica grinned with satisfaction. Those fighters wouldn't be easy for the Rising Phoenix to replace with all their sophisticated systems and they were just so lightly armoured that all she had to do was touch them with even a light particle beam and they would be downed. This would probably help in the long-run of their operations.

"Corporal Sierra where are you?" she heard one of the Federation pilots call out to her. "This Gundam is tearing us apart out here."

"I'm on my way!" Erica instantly replied as she then raced down towards the Pegasus' location which was signalled by a mobile suit explosion.

Upon catching a glimpse of the Pegasus which trailed out of the fiery explosion, Erica fired the wrist-mounted Vulcans causing the Pegasus to shift its attention and evade the hail of shots while she quickly closed in.

Finally, she had her target back where she wanted as she slashed out at the Pegasus causing it to raise its blade in self-defense only for the blade to be pushed aside and immediately she had the wrist-mounted Vulcans fire at the Pegasus as it backed away which impacted against the machine before it returned fire.

One of the shots from the Pegasus glanced the left shoulder of the Serene which slightly shook the cockpit, but everything else for the Serene seemed to be fine.

_Just need to keep you alone for this to succeed._ Erica then charged once more at the Pegasus.

The blade slammed against the Pegasus' before she then twirled around right to the back of her opponent and then lashed out at the Pegasus. The blade pieced through Pegasus' shoulder plate and into its arm causing an explosion which ripped apart the Gundams right arm.

She grinned, at this rate both her opponent and a major part of the Rising Phoenix would be defeated this day and it would definitely earn her much praise prove that she was a super soldier to those who may look down on her.

* * *

In the hills multiple weapon systems were being used to desperately defend the base against both the mobile suits and the battleships. The endless bark and roars of the weapons drowning out all but the loudest cries from the people operating them.

"What? I didn't get that, say again!" Viper heard an operator scream near his hidden vantage point as a heavy fixed artillery piece fired at one of the battleships.

The shell exploded against the battleship's hull with a result. Smoke could be seen bleeding out of the ship's wound which was a gaping hull against its bow.

Immediately after the first shell had struck the artillery gun fired again and struck one of the ships GN Cannons knocking it out of action.

Just as the crew prepared to fire the third shell, several gunshots through the roar of multiple guns then shot out through the air as the crew was sent diving for cover.

"We've got Feddies!" a soldier roared as Rising Phoenix troops began returning fire from their dug-in position.

Their defense, however, barely lasted even a second as a rocket from one of the Federation soldiers struck the artillery gun causing it to explode violently as the shell loaded inside detonated killing the soldiers around the gun instantly.

Viper cursed and with a single press of the trigger, the Federation soldier with the launcher went down who then fell to the ground, dead.

"It's no good when they're so close to us, not to mention there's more of them then us!" Viper stated as he shot a Federation soldier in the chest causing him to tumble backwards. "Josh, have command given any orders other then to hold our position?" he asked.

Josh signalled for Viper to wait as he listened in on the radio before he covered the receiver with his hand. "They want our all units at position Senator to pull back and head to position Galileo to the escape tunnels!" he shouted. "All vital personnel are evacuating through the tunnels, but if we want to get out we need to hurry back there! They'll be sealing them off if the Federation gets too close!"

"Good, I was getting sick of the Federation shooting us up," Viper said out loud as he fired a round which sent a Federation soldier ducking behind a large rock for cover.

Bullets then began to slam against Viper's position causing both men to stay low as bits of stone was chipped away all around them.

The roar of engines then screamed through the hills drowning out the gunshots sending a shockwave which had Viper and his spotter duck down even lower into their cover.

As the fighter passed by a loud grinding could be heard as a broken GN-X III tore up the ground with an ear-splitting sound of twisting metal before it settled where the gun had originally been and now right infront of Viper and blocking his field of view but also causing the Federation soldiers to cease fire.

Viper then got up and signalled for Josh to move using the tunnel system they had to quickly reposition to where they were needed.

As he ran down the tunnels numerous soldiers could be seen either heading out into action or dragging in the wounded towards the tunnels that led out of the base.

It was a terrible sight with men suffering massive burns or shrapnel. Some didn't even have limbs or faces to speak due to the particle blast from the GN-Xs and the two battleships overhead as Viper saw a medic only shake his head at one of those soldier who had utterly been mutilated before moving onto the next wounded soldier.

It was tragedy that people couldn't be saved, but there was just nothing Viper or his partner could do about other then maybe uttering a short prayer for those who would soon pass away.

Within a minute Viper, his spotter and several other soldiers who had received the order left one of the tunnels and exited to see three CIWS systems continuing to fill the skies with shells filling the air with their near never-ending shrieks.

Hundreds of casing were spread across the ground with the weapon crews constantly reloading the ammo hungry weapons who were dug in with sandbags and particle disruption smoke being vented into the air to limit the damage the enemy could do from the air.

A soldier then signalled to them. "Get out while you still can, tunnels there!" he gestured to a tunnel with dozens of people heading into. "Leads all the way Outpost One!"

Immediately Viper turned and headed for the escape tunnels and his salvation. There would be no fighting retreat for most of them especially not with simple rifles against walking death machines. This base, even if they did hold, was lost. Federation forces would overwhelm them in another hour with their position dialed in and it was better to be a coward and live to fight another day then die a pointless death.

* * *

Two Ace Phantoms roared through the air firing their missiles at one of the battleships before breaking off with a burst of flares and chaff to minimize the amount of fire the battleship would bring on them in response.

The missiles impacted against one of the cannons causing an explosion to shoot up, ripping through one of the battleship's lower bow guns.

Upon seeing the cannons go up into flames, Willard noticed the signal from one of his comrades disappear off screen. They were now down two fighters in total in his small squadron.

Their air strength was also severely undermined by the fact they had limited numbers and most of the older fighters were no longer as effective against the newer generation mobile suits even with the special ammunition. They simply did not age well in this new era of warfare.

"Willard, that mobile armour got Blake and it shot down Gyver, should we handle it before it gets the Pegasus?" Jeff questioned as the Phantoms were now soaring back to the main battlefield with their remaining comrade forming back up with them.

"We can't take it head on," Carlos then stated, having witnessed his teammates being shot down. "This thing can actually keep up with us and it's giving the Pegasus a beating! Just look!"

On his HUD, Willard saw the Pegasus trying to fend off the Serene; every time Flint tried to counter-attack with the Pegasus against the Serene only ended up with the Serene skilfully dodging or deflecting the blow.

Willard narrowed his eyes at the Serene. "It looks we'll have to take the risk, Carlos. We've got to bail Flint out; I've just received orders we're preparing to pull back, but command is going to be pissed if we leave him and his machine behind. Engage the machine using Attack Pattern Talon."

"Understood, boss, moving to engage," Carlos announced as his Phantom and Jeff's broke off from formation and began heading for the mobile suits flanks.

The HUD on the Phantom locked onto the Serene and with the confirming 'ping' Willard launched a single missile at the Serene.

The Pegasus put up its shield as the missile detonated near the Serene pushed it through the air before it came under fire from Carlos and Jeff whose Phantoms struck at the mobile suits flanks with their railguns.

Instantly the Serene soared up quickly gaining altitude as the Phantoms passed by and it prepared to fire at one of them with its wrist-mounted Vulcans, but Willard fired of several shots interrupting the machine from targeting his allies which punched right through the one of Serene's folded wings and its left arm.

The Pegasus then raced towards the machine, firing its carbine to in an attempt to finish off the Serene before it could get a lock on him, but one of the battleships fired its particle cannons which separated the two machines from each other.

"Flint, we've got to pull back to these coordinates," Willard told Flint as his Phantom regrouped with what was left of his squad.

"Roger that," Flint replied back, obeying the orders with the Pegasus activating Trans-Am to quickly leave the battlefield. "You think enough of men and equipment are _actually _going to escape from this to continue on with the plans?"

"Don't know, we'll just have to find out," Willard answered back with a sigh as he watched the base fade away in the distance. There was just nothing more that could be done with their numbers and present state.

* * *

**Turkmenistan, September 4, Katharon Base**

A man walked into Klaus' small command centre breathing heavily having run here who took a few moments to recover.

"Yullen, what's the matter?" Klaus asked as the man raised himself back up with a look of dread on his face. "Did something happen with the Rising Phoenix?" he then questioned more firmly in this response.

"K-Klaus, the Rising Phoenix base, it's gone," Yullen said back to him handing Klaus a report coupled with images. "We were just leaving when the Federation struck. Omar and Manuel were still there when they struck. "

Klaus sighed as he took a seat. "With their major base of operations destroyed that leaves us as the major target once again. There's only so much the Phoenix can do without a base and I'm willing to bet they lost most of their supplies in that battle. They won't be able to commit much if they can't keep their forces supplied, an issue which we can barely keep in check." He then looked at Yullen. "Try and locate where they've retreated their forces to and figure out what's their next move. If they launch any sort of counter- attack against the Federation we should at least help them in some form."

Yullen, however, raised his hand in objections. "We've already sent out some of our people to find Celestial Being and the princess. It's not wise to send more forces out until they return. My people barely got back here. We're already risking the position of this base, we can't afford to lose ours like the Phoenix just did," Yullen explained to Klaus, voicing his concern. "We should wait to see if Omar or Manuel radio us back on the situation."

Within a few moments of pondering Klaus nodded his head in agreement, seeing Yullen's view. "Now that just leaves the question of what are we to do now? Together with the Rising Phoenix we may have been able to put up a tenacious resistance, but now our only hope against the Federation may just lie solely with Celestial Being. Though if Jean One's information is correct Shirin's group should be coming upon Celestial Being's mothership."

* * *

**Gulf of Oman, September 4, Ptolemaios II**

Everything was relatively quiet on the bridge of Ptolemy as it came closer and closer to the coast of Azadistan. In less than an hour or so, they would be there.

Mileina let out a yawn as she stretched in her seat. "This is so boring just watching over the ship at this depth; I don't get why we're even so far down below. If anything does happen it'll take alot of time to resurface and launch the Gundams," she complained before looking back at her console.

"Which is why you're supposed to be watching out to see if there is anything down here," Feldt replied back in slight annoyance, still staring at her console.

"But it's so boring watching for nothing," Mileina answered in a whiny voice.

"Well let's hope it stays that way," Lasse then said. "Federation Forces may not be operating here, but for the A-Laws, you never know and if they are, they're going to be all over us when we resurface near the coast of Azadistan."

Mileina suddenly then sprung up from her seat and stared into her console. "I'm picking up an enemy carrier launching several mobile suits, it seems like they've found something."

Lasse turned his head to her. "Any idea what they're heading for?"

"We can't tell from down here," Feldt then said to Lasse causing him to swing his head around to face her. "If my projections are correct we'll either have to change our course or resurface and take those mobile suits on."

"Well we can't risk Ptolemy revealing its location, but I don't want A-Laws committing another atrocity we can stop; how about we have our Gundams launch and if things get to dicey out there we can surface, have our Gundams return then dive back down to avoid retaliation," Lasse suggested.

Silence filled the bridge on the crew wondering what to do until Feldt nodded her head along with Mileina giving the go ahead.

From that point, the Ptolemaios began to climb as preparations to launch its mobile suits began.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Finally dug up my old Atlas so I can actually figure out where places are in the world and I guessed where the Katharon base may be, abit too lazy to watch the episode again. Also no Allelujah, sorry, but he's temporarily out of action. I found it strange how he had those massive black rings around his eyes yet they were gone by the next episode. Sure he's a super soldier, but he had been imprisoned for a very long time. Anyways please leave a review.


	32. Reason Not to Fight

**Gundam 00: Phoenix**

**Reason Not to Fight**

* * *

**Europe, September 4, Spain, Rising Phoenix European Headquarters **

Wesker slowly paced back and forth around the hanger floor listening in on a phone call he had just received.

With simple nods and the occasional hum of acknowledgment, Wesker took in the news of what had just happened. This was a terrible event which would set things back considerably, but was not to be unexpected; the Federation was bound to comb the entire region for them until they found their base of operations–this just made the plan have to move forward, much quicker then he had hoped for.

Wesker then gave another nod before replying, "For now take account of your supplies and men so we know what is needed and then get back to me, understood?" he said to the Rising Phoenix commander over the phone.

"Understood, sir," the command responded back tiredly before he hung up.

In an instant, Wesker flipped the phone shut and placed it in his pocket before he turned to Daveral who was leaning against the wall reading a manual that held the information about the machine he would be receiving.

"Daveral," he then said as he began to walk towards a sealed door, gesturing for Daveral to follow.

Taking a glance over his shoulder, Wesker saw Daveral continuing to read the manual as he followed, somehow managing to avoid the people and equipment being shuffled around the base.

Wesker closed in on a small control panel which hooked up to the wall right beside a massive bay door that towered over everyone, clearly designed to hold mobile suits.

Daveral soon caught up and then finally shut the manual and looked at Wesker.

"So, I guess this is the big unveiling?" he asked as his eyes shifted to the massive door infront of him.

Wesker nodded his head. "Indeed, it is time for the big unveiling." Wesker then pressed several buttons on the control panel causing the door to slowly open with a thunderous rumble.

The door slowly slide open with Wesker taking a couple step back to also take a good look at the Gundam behind the door.

The door slid open and within moments, a massive Gundam was now seen looming over nearly everything in the base's hanger.

The dark green Gundam with two blue strips going across its large shoulder pads, legs and arms caused Daveral to look up in awe and silence at the machine that would be his. The Gundam with its four horned head crest and dark blue sapphire-like eyes gave the machine a look as if it were a guardian.

"So this is what the Phalanx looks like." Daveral then walked forward for a closer inspection.

The Gundam looked heavily armoured, though it was not as bulky as the original Lancaster that was its predecessor nor did it look as slow due to the smaller thrusters attached to its legs and shoulder pads. On the back of the machine a weapon system lay just right above the GN Drive.

The system contained two massive rectangular railguns which were folded up behind the machine. Strangely enough, the machine also had two large shields mounted on each shoulder that looked like they could fold forward and protect the machine.

"I can see why it's called Phalanx just because of the shields," Daveral commented, still looking up at the machine. "Looks like it can fly alot faster than the Lancaster ever could, too."

"Numerous improvements were made. You can owe Celestial Being many of the new improvements the Phalanx has over the Lancaster," Wesker replied back. "So what do you think?" he then asked wanting Daveral's opinion.

Daveral patted the leg of the machine. "So far, I'm impressed," he then turned to Wesker. "I'll have to actually try it out before I can form any solid opinions, though."

Wesker nodded his head. "Understandable, though you'll probably being using the machine quite soon with what's happening around the world, mainly the Middle East. Feel free to use the simulation to brush up on your skills, I've doubt they've remained the same over the past four years."

"Nope, they haven't," Daveral responded with a sigh as the Gundam's cockpit opened and a line began descending down.

As Daveral entered the Gundam, someone then came up to Wesker's side and whispered into his ear. "Sir, we need you at the other side of the facility. There are some things the project director needs to discuss something with you, mainly about the _Phoenix_."

With a nod Wesker followed the man who led him to the other side of the Rising Phoenix base to see how the new vessel was coming along which would be one the key pieces for the plan to succeed.

* * *

**Gulf of Oman, September 4, Ptolemaios II**

Four GN-Xs lead by a customized Ahead smashed their way through a small formation of Katharon Flags that were attempting to hold them off with their outdated weapons as other members of their group began pulling back.

Linear rounds and particle beams whipped through the air from both sides, flying in all directions indiscriminately with missiles occasionally being launced and shot down.

Two Flags fired at the single Ahead in the A-Laws' mobile suit squadron only for one of them to be cut down in an instant by a particle beam. The other mobile suit then fell apart into two with a flash of light, sliced in half a moment later by the Ahead's beam saber.

Inside the Ahead, Graham Aker could only give a slight feeling of disgust of what he was doing to the Flag squadron out here just over the ocean. He had betrayed the Flag at long last having finally parted ways with his beloved machine at long last after all these years leaving behind both the memories of his old team and painful scares that came with those memories.

Moving back to the battle, Graham watched one of his teammates shoot down a Flag with its GN Lance before moving onto the next target.

"Must be hard being a member of Katharon, they couldn't run away even if they wanted to," Graham heard that GN-X pilot say, grimly.

Graham gave an understanding hum before saying, "No kidding and they're not even a challenge when cornered." His Ahead then tore through another nearby Flag by slicing off its head and gave a quick slash which severed the machine into two. "Alright, boys, lets finish this up and head home."

The remaining Flags did not flee despite their only were three machines remaining out of seven that challenged Graham's squadron. This wouldn't take less than a couple of seconds, especially with the Ahead at the front of the final assault to finish off the foe.

Closing in on the Flags, Graham readied himself to finish off these anti-government forces.

Unexpectedly, a bright pink particle beam came from behind him forcing him and his men to dodge and in the distance, there was a green mobile suit skimming over the water firing its sniper rifle at them in quick succession.

A smirk then appeared on Graham's face. "So you finally show yourself to me after all these years, Gundams." His machine then raced towards the Gundam having signalled for two of his men to finish the Flags off and the rest to follow. "This time you won't just be facing me or my brothers-in-arms alone," he then said, narrowing his eyes, the smirk still remaining.

"Captain!" a cry then came out from one of his team members. "Enemy machine coming out from the water; it's–" The pilot didn't finish as his GN-X was forced to evade to massive particle beams which scattered Graham's formation.

The Seravee Gundam then blasted out through the surface of the ocean followed by the 00 which used the moment of confusion to close in onto one of Graham's teammates.

The 00 raised its blade for the killing blow on one of the GN-Xs that was closest to it and brought it down.

In response, the GN-X countered with its own beam saber before the rest of the mobile suits moved in to support with the two that had been dealing with the Flags now closing in from the rear to help.

"Captain, if it's alright, we'll deal with the one trying to snipe us!" one of his team member said to him as particle beams from the Cheridium forced part of the squadron to evade.

Graham nodded his head. "You've got it Julius." He then turned his attention to the machine that was powered by two GN Drives which had overpowered the GN-X and had sliced it into two causing the red machine to explode.

"You Gundams are going to pay for that!" Graham roared in anger upon seeing the GN-X being cut down due to the delay. "That's the last member of my team you'll ever cut down!" His Ahead then brought one of its beam sabers down on the 00.

The 00 evaded and closed in on Graham's right flank attempting to finish him while he was vulnerable.

In an instant, Graham's Ahead then turned around, igniting the second beam saber and then slammed two blades against the 00's.

Sparks flew as both Graham and his opponent tried to push each other back and get the upper hand before Graham managed to push his foe away before kicking the Gundam in the head sending it back even further and temporarily incapacitating it for the moment allowing him to close in without resistance.

_I wonder if the pilot of that machine is the same boy I fought five years ago,_ Graham then wondered while closing in on his foe. His foes' fighting moves, from what he had just seen, were nearly an exact match to the Exia's.

He then set the comm. channel to a open frequency and spoke. "May I ask," he began his Ahead's saber collided with the 00's blade. "Are you that boy I fought four years ago?" he then finished as the 00, with a quick manoeuvre, pushed Graham's Ahead away with a sweep of its blade

"So you're still alive, after what happened," the pilot responded in slight surprise, his voice an exact match of who Graham was expecting.

The 00 fired several particle beams at Graham forcing Graham to raise the Ahead's shield to defend against a couple of the beams which were too quick to dodge at close-range.

"I could say the exact same thing," Graham then replied. "After all these years it seems like fate would deny any sense of peace I would get. Looks like I'll have to avenge Howard and Daryl again!" Graham eyes widened in excitement as his Ahead stormed in, having closed the distance enough to attempt a cross-chop with the two beam sabers.

The 00's Drives then shifted to the front and propelled the 00 back, away from the Ahead causing Graham to miss and instantly the 00 moved in to strike.

"Why are you with A-Laws?" he then heard the pilot roar. "If you're a soldier why do you do things like murder innocent people?"

Graham's face then curled into a frown upon hearing those words. "I have my reasons!" he said back in annoyance. "Besides I'm no mass murderer, you're the ones claiming that name!"

The 00's blade then slammed down from above into both of the Ahead's beam sabers and pushed down against the Ahead.

_Fell right into it,_ Graham smirked as the Ahead did a cross-slice. The two beam sabers passed by each other and focused at one point on the sword before then severing the top of the 00's blade.

His Ahead then spun to the side of the 00 and readied to lay down the killing blow with one of his beam sabers.

A warning signal then went off causing Graham to lose focus for a split second and to evade. Several blue particle beams came flying out from under the water and soon after, a greyish black Gundam emerged from the ocean with a massive surge of water.

Graham then scowled at this sight and then gave a reluctant sigh. "Another Gundam, this is getting out of hand. I'm not getting my people killed in a pointless fight like this." Graham then flipped back to the regular comm. channel and got in touch with his comrades. "Everyone pull back, they're simply too much for us here."

"But, sir, what about our reputation as Flag Fighters?" he then heard a cry of resistance to his order. "Our comrades deserve to be avenged after all these years!"

Graham nearly cringed at hearing those words, looking down at his controls before back up; after all these years he had waited for this moment it looked like he had to wait longer."We'll get back at them Flag Fighters, but if we all die here we'll be dishonouring their memory!"

A reluctant, "Yes, sir," then came over the channel as Graham watched the Gundams quickly disappear in the distance.

One day they would get a worthy vengeance for the fallen Flag Fighters, but this day would not be it.

* * *

Setsuna looked back at the Ahead that flew away from the combat zone along with its squad members that disappeared into the horizon.

To think, after all these years someone like him would join A-Laws. It made Setsuna wonder if it was out of vengeance for his fallen comrades or was it something more? Could there be another reason to why this man would take such a dark path in life to join such an organization?

"Setsuna," he then heard from Nena, "looks like you got beat up there. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, though the 00 did take some damage," Setsuna replied back to her.

The Ptolemy's silhouette then appeared beneath the water before it cut through the surface of the ocean and appeared, opening its dorsal mobile suit containers for the Gundams to return to.

Heading back to the Ptolemy, Setsuna saw two Flags and less than a handful of Hellions appear on his sensors causing him to turn around to see why the mobile suits were approaching.

Though they did not seem openly hostile he readied himself in case of anything they might do.

The mobile suits continued to come closer, this time flashing several lights from their machines signalling them their intentions.

"They want to meet us and see the Princess of Azadistan, Marina Ismail," he read from what the signal was telling him. "How do they know we have the princess?" he then murmured. Were they also going to save the princess during that prison break or had someone told them?

However, he then remembered that Lyle Dylandy, Lockon Stratos, was in fact a member of Katharon as a spy so it was only natural as to why Katharon knew they were here which was likely why A-Laws was all the way out here.

"Well, looks we made it time to see that not all of them have been wiped out," Lyle then said over the channel. "We should go meet with them, I'm pretty sure they're grateful for us bailing them out."

"You sound like you were expecting them to be in the area," Tieria then said in a serious tone. "May I ask as to why?" Tieria sounded as he needed less of an answer and more of just a response.

"I may or may not have made a few calls," Lyle replied in an honest tone. "We can talk more about this after we meet with them."

Setsuna nodded his head. "We'll head down, Nena, Tieria you head back to the Ptolemy and tell the princess to join us," he told both of them.

"Roger that," both of them answered as both the 00 and Cheridium went to meet with Katharon.

* * *

**Europe, September 4, Spain, Rising Phoenix European Headquarters **

The dock where the _Phoenix _lay was completely silent aside from the footsteps coming from Wesker as he examined the ship from above on the catwalk overhead.

The ship barely held any distinction to the original Phoenix which was originally a bulky, large ship that could carry a small army. In its place was a streamlined, smaller warship that looked less like a carrier and more like some kind of futuristic space cruising vessel with massive wings elegantly coming out of the hull.

Infront of Wesker was the project director, an extremely cheerful man likely because his masterpiece was nearing its completion.

"As you can see, Wesker, the _Phoenix_ has undergone a complete makeover. You can't even make the connection if you had its previous form beside it," the director pointed out proudly. "Sure she's not the same _Phoenix _people once knew but this will make an even larger name for itself."

"I'm going to guess much of the _Phoenix_'s previous bulk was reused into rebuilding her into this form, am I right?" Wesker then asked with the man nodding his head.

"It's exactly what we did. The previous _Phoenix_ had plenty of spare parts that could be used once we took her apart. Also stopped us from going bankrupt trying to get the materials for a completely new ship and the Gundams that you wanted and then developing them." The director then leaned against the railing. "When she's finished she'll be the most powerful warship in existence, not even Celestial Being's _Ptolemaios II_ will be able to compete with her in terms of armour and firepower." The man then frowned. "Sadly, it came at the cost of limiting crew comforts and room for either mobile suits or aircraft. She is a true warship now, not a cross between civilian and military sector."

Wesker crossed his arms. "How many aircraft can this thing hold?" he asked curiously wanting to know details.

"Its two hangers that can hold either seven fighters or two mobile suits in each unless they're AEU or Union machines," the director instantly replied back, now no longer leaning against the railing and continuing down the catwalk with Wesker following the man.

Upon reaching the end of the catwalk, the director pressed several buttons on a keypad which opened the door toward the elevator. "We just need abit more time to work the bugs out of the ship's systems and finish with the weapon systems and she'll be ready for field testing," the director then said to him as both of them boared the elevator.

"What kind of bugs are we talking about?" Wesker then asked again."Anything major?"

"No," the director replied, "nothing major. The targeting software is still being worked on as we speak while rerouting of critical systems in case of emergencies is still going over trial-and-error to get it right."

Wesker nodded his head, glad at the progress made before he said, "What is your estimate until the _Phoenix_ is once again worthy to take back into the air with a fight in it?"

The director stopped for a second, remembering everything that still needed to be done with his finger before replying with, "Another month or so for the basics. I'm sorry if you want the ship to be ready now, but the Gundams did delay the project by a far margin."

"I guess basics is just the necessities of this warship?" Wesker then asked.

The director nodded his head. "Armour, weapons and systems would all be good, but anything advance such as the onboard manufacturing capabilities, detachable weapon pods, recreations rooms and other things that are not nearly as important to a warship would still need time to be worked on."

"All I needed to know," Wesker said as the elevator stopped and the doors opened revealing the passage that connected them to the ship.

Walking forward, Wesker went in to have a closer look at the ship in detail.

* * *

**Middle East, September 4, Azadistan Border**

Near silence had fallen on the outpost as people waited to see if anyone else made it back. Personnel who were keeping track of everything were the only ones making any sort of noise with their typing on a PDA or a pencil scribbling on paper.

Many soldiers had a look of defeat on their face with a couple staring at the horizon not knowing what to do now.

More people then came out of the exit tunnel in silence as the wounded were taken for treatment at one of the hastily erected medical stations.

His eyes watching the people enter from the tunnels, Viper could only feel a bit grateful that a few more of them just made it back. This cancel out the fact their base was a total lose and there situation was just an utter disaster, but at least more good people managed to survive and the more people who made the better the mood would be.

Viper's eyes then wandered to see their commander speaking in a very low tone to several of the people who were giving him their findings on who and what they had left.

By the defeated look on the commander's face that had fallen on so many soldiers, things were definitely not turning out for the better.

With a weak nod the commander then had everyone dismissed.

As one of the commander's people came by Viper stopped him and then pointed to the clipboard he was caring.

Knowingly, the man gave him the clipboard and Viper then let him continue on as he brought the clipboard up to his face so he could read the report.

Just upon a glance Viper found out how bad the situation really was. They had lost over eighty percent of their heavy equipment, eighty-eight percent of their supplies and over sixty-percent of their troops to either enemy fire or more likely, capture.

Putting the clipboard down Viper rubbed his face with the palm of his hand before he gave a sigh.

Their situation was hopeless with these losses. Even with reinforcements there was no way they could continue on with their operations with this small outpost unless they wanted to launch a daring raid and steal one of Federation bases in the region as a staging area. The best they could do was likely to pull out of the region unless fortune somehow favoured them and provided a sense of hope to push onward.

That would mean, however, abandoning the Middle East and leaving Katharon out here alone and they wouldn't last long with the Federation's focus likely being shifted to routing them out of the entire Middle East. The Rising Phoenix here was just too powerless; it barely even had enough power to fight off a company, much less an entire regiment led by the Wild Bear of Russia.

His idea he held during the retreat held no weight anymore. You could not live to fight another day if the fighting cannot even be fulfilled and instead they hid in fear from the enemy..

Slumping back against the wall like so many other Viper took another sigh and stared up at the ceiling. He never felt so crushed and the feeling of hopelessness of the situation loomed over him and the rest of the Rising Phoenix stationed here.

It would take a miracle for the situation in the Middle East to change not just for the area but for them as well for they were nearly nothing more than ash.

* * *

**Middle East, September 4, Azadistan Coast**

Setsuna looked over at the member of Katharon standing infront of him. He noticed that none of them seemed suspicious of him and in fact most of them had smiles and were commenting on Celestial Being's timely arrival and directing those comments at him and Lyle.

The comments continued by the dozens with Lyle doing most of the talking back to the Katharon members; Setsuna kept his eyes on the shuttle that had been deployed slowly touched down onto the rocky ground before shutting off its engines and the ramp folding down.

Slowly, Princess Marina Ismail came down the steps and from some the members of Katharon came several comments, grateful she was alive and well and now with them.

Then, from the crowd, a woman wearing a black shirt and khaki military pants emerged and instantly it caused a look of surprise from Marina who had just reached the ground.

"Shirin," Marina began. "So this is where you were after you left, with Katharon. I should have guessed as much, after all these years" she then said in a saddened voice.

"It may seem wrong to fight back, but at the moment this is one of the few things that may one day make the Federation listen." Shirin then turned to the Gundam Meisters. "We're all very grateful that you had rescued the Princess. She may be the only one who may be able to bring order back to Azadistan. Ever since she was imprisoned the situation in our country has only worsened."

Setsuna, looking through his tinted helmet turned to Shirin. "How bad has the situation, may I ask?"

Shirin turned to him with a serious look. "The country is at the brink civil war. The extremist taking of the advantage of the situation and many have flocked to them despite their words holding little, if any, truth behind them."

"And no one has attempted to stop it?" Lyle then asked, curiously.

The brunette could only shake her head. "The military is splitting and the police are powerless to stop the extremist when parts of the military support them. We would intervene and try to defuse the crisis but we're simply spread out too thin, we don't have the resources and if we do, it'll give the Federation an excuse to enter Azadistan and they'll likely annex the country. Something we've been trying to stop and avoid."

"We have to go back," Marina then shot out, her arms shaking. "We have to try and end this before this utterly destroys our country, Shirin. If the Federation don't destroy it the civil war that comes surely will."

"It's too dangerous, Marina. You coming back to the country would give the Federation an excuse to enter, you're still wanted. There would also be many out to get you once you return. The extremist will not take well of your return nor will they respect it."

In his head, Setsuna knew if the civil war happened Azadistan would never be the same again, there would be far too much resentment between the two main factions. It needed to end before it could start, but Gundams or Katharon moving in would draw far too much attention. There had to be another way.

Setsuna then raised his hand stepping between the two. "Celestial Being and Katharon won't be able to help the situation if what you say is true," he said to Shirin. "There may be a way to end the conflict before it happens in a more subtle way. Though, I'm not the one you should ask of this."

"We should speak more of this, if you're willing to follow us back to our base," Shirin then said to both Lyle and him. "If you decide to follow or leave, we'll leave the Princess in your care for the moment."

"Shirin–" Marina tried to argue only for Shirin to shake her head.

"This country will need you as long as possible, you can't go risking yourself. With Celestial Being you stand a better chance of surviving," Shirin told the Princess with an unshakable demeanour showing that she was going to stick by the decision.

"Setsuna, we need you back onboard," then came through Setsuna's helmet from Feldt.

"Roger that," Setsuna replied back through his helmet before turning back to the members of Katharon. "We'll decide on our course of action, in the mean time you should leave before A-Laws returns in force."

A member of Katharon then walked up to him with a hard disk in his hands. "If you come looking you'll know where we are."

Setsuna nodded his head before he signalled for Lyle to return to his Gundam and Marina to head back to the shuttle as Katharon prepared to return back to their base.

* * *

**Author Notes**: Sorry about the longer then usual delay and lower quantity and quality. I've been busy these past few weeks and only had a few days where I actually had time to get to work on this.


	33. Another Casualty

**Gundam 00: Phoenix**

**Another Casualty**

* * *

**Middle East, September 4, **_**Ptolemaios II**_

Tieria looked at Lyle with deathly stare in the small holding cell. He may have changed to a kinder soul over the years, but something like this was unacceptable. Celestial Being was not to be used by another factions for their own advantage and spies were definitely a threat to their organization regardless who they might be.

"You can stop with that stare," Lyle said to Tieria, slightly annoyed. "I did make a few calls to Katharon, but they were for a damn good reason. You want people to stay locked up in that place under A-Laws? Have you not heard what they do to prisoners?"

"That's not the point," Tierra replied back coldly. "Celestial Being is not some organization that you and Katharon can take advantage of. Our goals may be similar in a sense, but you need to remember we're not out for the Earth Sphere Federation, we're against A-Laws."

"And the last mission you went on was against A-Laws and we're against them as well. I don't see why it's so hard for just giving small pieces of Intel like that. It's not like I'm going to give away any secrets of Celestial Being."

"It's a risk we cannot afford. Secrets being leaked out by was the reason we ended up being crippled. I will not have that happen again," Tieria then said firmly. "It's also one of the reasons your brother was killed. If we weren't put into that desperate situation he might still be alive and would not have to be here filling in his place."

Lyle looked at Tieria with narrow eyes before leaning against the cell wall. "I understand, but just to make it clear, please don't say I'm simply a replacement of my brother. We may be twins but we're still different in our own way. For future reference don't compare me to him, alright?" he said with a slightly offended tone.

"I'm going to guess you two were not on good terms?" Tieria inquired curiously.

"You can say it's sort of like that," Lyle simply replied back sounding like that was not going to go any further. "I won't leak anything else out, I'll even make sure Katharon can help us when we need it to make things up," he then told him.

"I hope you'll stick true to your word." Heading to the door Tieria took one last look at Lyle before heading out of the room, leaving the door open.

_Setsuna, what are you trying to get us into by recruiting people we barely even know or trust?_ Tieria thought to himself as he took a right down the hallway towards the ship's bridge. _He may be Lockon's twin brother but they're two different people as he said, be it better or for worse._

On the way down he dumped into Nena tired, sad expression on her face.

"Nena," he began. "I'm going to guess there's bad news to be heard," he asked though he already knew what it likely was.

"Ya, Federation just kicked the crap out of the Rising Phoenix forces... in their own base. So the change of plans was to head to Katharon's base unless, you have any objections, which I'll be surprised if you don't," she said with a sigh before she looked in the direction of Lyle's cell and looked rather surprised how the door was left open. "I'm going to guess you talked to him."

"I did, though I'm not sure if I made the point across. Whether or not he continues on we'll need him to pilot Cherdium, and I may not like it, but he should improve our relations with Katharon since he knows them quite well, and from the change of plans on that will be needed" Tieria answered back before he continued on to the bridge while Nena continued the other way.

Upon entering the room Tieria looked to see nearly the entire crew was situated there discussing matters.

Stepping forward he spoke, "I hear we're heading to the Katharon base. Is that correct?" he asked.

"Ya," Lasse nodded, "We can drop the Princess off there and maybe get some information from Katharon if they're willing to give it. Any information we can get against the A-Laws will be useful."

"That's useful though–" Tieria suddenly stopped midway through his sentence as he felt some strange presence and a voice.

"_Tieria Erde, you are an Innovator and you will become one like us and help guide this world,"_ he heard the words go through his head.

"Tieria, are you alright?" Feldt asked in a concerned voice. "You look like something spooked you."

"No, I'm fine," Tieria replied. "I just thought I heard a voice. Must just be my imagination."

"I don't know," Feldt continued still looking at him in concern. "Almost nothing causes you to react like that. You need to tell us what just happened."

Tieria turned to her. "If you want to know I heard the words '_you are an Innovator and you will become one like us and guide this world,_" he repeated those words he had heard in his head to the rest of the crew.

"Innovator?" Setsuna then repeated, confused who that was. "Do you have any idea what that is?"

"Is it some group trying to bring out crazy new ideas?" Mileina then guessed though she appeared to be also thinking if it meant something else.

Tieria could only shake his head. "I've never heard of the title of Innovator before." He had no clue what an Innovator was or what it meant, though someone with that title likely used Quantum Brainwaves if they had just managed to speak to him through them without warning.

Nena suddenly then appeared into the room from behind the door. "Tieria, did you just–" She stopped her sentence upon seeing everyone giving her the look that told her what had transpired. "Guess that answers that," she said sheepishly before stepping back into the bridge.

"Before we continue to figure what an Innovator is, Tieria, we need to know if you want to head to the Katharon base," Lasse then said. "You are the one who often decides how secrecy will go."

Tieria pondered on the question for a moment. Would exposing Celestial Being be a threat to them or would it gain them more allies?

The group continued to wait for him on his decision until finally Tieria spoke up.

"We'll head over there, under the condition we don't bring the _Ptolemaios_. We can use the shuttle to ferry the Princess to their base and anything we may need," he said to everyone who all gave respectable nods of approval on his decision.

He then began proceeding out of the bridge past the crew. "Since we're unlikely to know who or what the Innovators are just by guessing, I'll be leaving to see if I can dig up anything through research. There may be more to this then just A-Laws if what I heard is true."

* * *

Saji slowly worked away on maintenance duties for the _Ptolemaios_ alongside with Mr. Ian who seemed like a rather nice man from the conversations he had with him.

Even though he may be with terrorist which he hated, he did not mind actually being out of the cell and doing something.

"Mr. Ian," Saji began abit hesitantly before continuing on, passing Ian one of the tools. "Have you ever had objections to that Nena Trinity onboard?"

Ian adjusted the circuitry before answering, "I was doubtful at first, but she's proving her worth. She wants to make things up to the world for her crimes and I respect that. I'm glad that she took a stay with the Rising Phoenix; it completely changed her outlook on life which is why she's now with us." Ian then passed him the tool he had before he slide out from under the machinery.

"I find it hard for some like her to change, after what she's done," Saji said with a hint of anger, thinking how can someone change from a psycho killer to a repentant member of Celestial Being .

"Many people do, I even found it hard to believe when I heard the news of the transfer, but I got used to it. People's actions in violence often have a way of changing someone's mind after they committed their action. For Nena it just took abit more for her but at least it has happened other than never," Ian said before getting up with a grunt. "Onboard you can look around and find people who want to change the world in for their own reasons, some personal, others towards the main goal or both. In the end, though, it ends up with all of us wanting to end war, either because we've lost family, friends, loved ones, or even our own lives and future or just because we're sick seeing war and the things it brings with it."

"Mr. Ian, may I ask, what caused you to join Celestial Being?" Saji then asked, wanting to know this man's story of getting into Celestial Being.

"Fighting around the orbital elevator in the Republic of Congo when it was undergoing construction. I was there when Wesker of the Rising Phoenix was still just in the AEU, though I never met him face-to-face or spoke with him until both Celestial Being and the Rising Phoenix allied together," Ian said to Saji before staring at the wall remembering horrors of his past before turning to him. "Lots of good people died, especially in the Technical Corp which I was assigned in."

"Wait, aren't those guys suppose to be in the back? How can you be suffering so much out there then?" Saji asked. It sounds impossible for units in the rear-line to take more casualties then the front.

Ian sighed. "Militants made it extremely hard for anyone, but they would often come and attack us in places that we thought were clear and being in the Technical Corp you're more likely to have a toolbox and material then you are to have things weapons. Didn't make it easier when Anfs would at times come out of well-hidden positions and bring hell to our lightly armed forces. Worst part, though, were the mercenaries in the region who made the militants reasonable fighters. We went it thinking it would just be a simple walk in the park."

"Did the military fix the problem after it went on long enough?"

"They did, but there were still too few of us and too much ground to cover. More people were needed to defend the elevator as a single missile, shell, hell, even a shockwave could cause serious damage to the orbital elevator. They're incredibly fragile, especially during their construction phase."

"And now you're here because of all that?" Saji then said.

"Mostly," Ian replied back, now grabbing another tool off the trolley and heading back under the machinery, "There's a few things afterwards that happened, but you can say it was that conflict that put me where I am today." Ian paused before speaking again. "Now, you better help me get back to work, we've wasted enough time as it is. You want to get fed, right?"

Saji nodded with a small smile. Though all this fighting that Celestial Being had started had ruined his life, he was starting to understand why people do the things they do and that not everyone seemed like the monsters they had been vilified as by the actions of the group.

* * *

**Middle East, September 5, Azadistan Border**

Dozens of small search teams in the former Rising Phoenix base carefully patrolled the area with the night sky hanging overhead of them; the moon and the stars shining rather brightly this night.

Sergei Smirnov had taken it upon himself to oversee the search for any clues the remainder of the Rising Phoenix went and capture anyone who was left behind or rescue them if that was the case.

Despite how late it was he felt no need for rest and the same went for many of his own men. Their victory here, one of the few actual first against the Rising Phoenix, had caused a renewal of energy for the troops to press forward with their given tasks now knowing they had put a heavy blow to their enemy, possibly even the nail in the coffin for their operations in the region.

A soldier then came up to his small command post on the ground. "Sir, we found several more soldiers who have surrendered to us, we're taking them back to the _Gobi_."

Sergei nodded. "Carry on," he replied back to the soldier who saluted before heading back out onto the field.

The small line-up of captured soldiers emerged into several light post that had been set up guarded by several Federation soldiers who were keeping a very close eye on them.

This made Sergei glad that the enemy had not continued to fight on despite being left behind. He'd rather much have less blood spilt for both sides if he could. They would also get more information this way if they were lucky to have a captured soldier speak to them on. Interrogation would have to be used though if nobody stepped forward, though they would have to be careful to not tread too heavily towards aggressive means to get the information they desired.

"Sir," someone said before waiting to see if they had caught his attention.

Sergei gave a slight nod while watching the soldiers march past. "What news do you bring?" he then asked.

"Well, there's group of A-Laws' force coming to meet with us within the next few hours," he was told by the person.

"Are they Major Lindt's group?" he then asked curiously. "If that's so tell them any prisoners here are under Federation protection and that we've got the rest of this area handled. We have more than enough soldiers here to check things out."

"Actually," the person brought something out and handed him a data pad containing the info over his shoulder which he grabbed. "It's Colonel Kati Mannequin group. They did not say as to why they were coming here and would discuss the matter in person. This order is directly from command on both sides."

"On both sides you say," Sergei replied as he read through the data pad containing the order. There were no details but it looked like something was about to go down. He then handed the data pad back. "Whatever it may be we'll be ready. Thanks for the report, soldier, you may get back to your duties."

The soldier saluted. "Sir, yes, sir." And with that the soldier went off.

_So Kati is coming here, that mean Soma and Andrei are also coming since they're with her._ Sergei then frowned at the thought. _Guess it's just something I'll have to get through._

He then stepped out of his command post to see Corporal Sierra and several other pilots chatting, sitting on top of an abandoned Viper tank.

"Well, how many aircraft did you shoot down?" one of the pilots asked Erica.

"Less then you," she replied back raising two fingers with her right hand.

The male pilot talking to her gave her an odd look. "Only two? I expected more. I managed to get five," he said boastingly.

Erica shrugged. "Not easy when I'm trying to cover your asses from that Gundam. I also downed two of those new planes, not those old Aces they're using within ten seconds of each other. Like to see you do that."

"W-Well..." the pilot stumbled. "You've got a better machine!" he then burst out rather violently causing several laughs from the rest of the group including Erica. "I mean it. It's an unfair advantage when she's a fucking super soldier and the fact she has that _thing_."

"Sorry to interrupt." Sergei came up to them and instantly all of the pilots stood at attention, getting off of the tank giving him a salute.

"At ease," Sergei signalled to them with the raise of his hand before lowering it causing them to lower their salute. "Despite the fact you were in combat not long ago, but you're not requiring rest at this hour tells me you people need something to do to keep yourselves busy."

One of the pilots raised their hand with Sergei accepting, letting them speak. "With all due respect, sir, we did our duty today and we won here, don't you think that warrants some rest? I mean, the soldiers here got it covered, right?"

"I could send any of you with them to help find any remaining Rising Phoenix soldiers in the area, but that's not the case." He then put his hands behind his back before continuing. "Would anyone of you be interested on a scouting mission of the region? The sooner we can find what's left of the Phoenix the sooner this can all end and move back on to Katharon and finally secure some sort of peace in the region."

Several voices went about discussing the matter in quick whispers before Erica stepped forward.

"I'll volunteer. The Serene's the fastest machine we've got. If I ever get into any sort of trouble I'll be able to run or fight. The sensors on the Serene should also be abit more powerful then the GN-X IIIs–every bit helps."

"Always have to show us off by taking jobs from the colonel, huh? Well, good luck with that," the pilot Erica had been speaking with said with jealousy before he walked away.

"Man, that Gregory needs to be taught a lesson or at least have a longer fuse before he loses it," one of the other pilots said before looking at Sergei. "Should we bring him back here?"

"No," Sergei said looking at the pilot who was walking away. "Just let him be. He'll have to grow up, eventually."He then turned to Erica. "May I ask, how often do people in the Federation either get jealous?" he asked.

"Well," Erica muttered to herself softly, recollecting certain events before responding with. "A considerable amount of people from all ranks and status in the military, but I'm used to it. Now, I better get going." Erica then walked off towards the _Sahara _which had landed nearby between two jagged points in the hillside.

Sergei then looked at the group of the pilots. "I'll let you be off, you're all dismissed."

All the pilots gave a quick salute before they went back discussing matters near the abandoned tank while Sergei went back to the command post to prepare for the arrival of an old friend.

* * *

**Europe, September 5, Spain, Rising Phoenix European Headquarters **

Daveral watched as the Phalanx was transported inside one of the large cargo planes that had four Ace Phantoms forming a wedge around it.

There were a few more of these similar formations– the Rising Phoenix was rushing to get some men and supplies to their remaining forces in the Middle East. The work would continue through the dawn and likely into the other, though he was being sent out first to meet Flint.

It had been a very long time since he had seen his old friend and it made Daveral wonder if his friend still had the cocky, laid-back kind of attitude or if the past few years had changed Flint into something completely different. He also wondered the same thing about Nena, though he likely did not have to worry too much from what he had been told by Wesker as she was now with Celestial Being which stopped any fears that she may revert back to her old self, despite how impossible that may sound after all that's happened four years ago.

So much time had passed by without him hearing from them at all. He wondered if he would still know them at all or feel like a stranger to them. They had barely kept in contact over the years, even though he said they would all keep in touch at that fateful moment where he left to find his way life, away from fighting.

And now, here he was, back fighting, but not for a cause that proclaimed to end war but for the fact he promised he would return if he was ever needed. His motives had not changed since the day he began. He would never have the dedication Flint or Nena had for the cause of ending war, but regardless he would do his best and fight to make sure his friends and comrades would continue to live on. Life was just far too precious to waste despite what human history may show.

Speaking on his team, he wondered whose Helana's replacement would be. He had heard no news on who it may be or when they were going to be joining him. It made him abit annoyed and impatient that he did not who this person would be or what their machine. Things being shrouded in mystery and then appearing out of the blue always annoyed him.

_Won't be too long before I'm back in the thick of it. Hope my skills haven't rusted too badly,_ he thought then to himself, his eyes still following the Phalanx as it disappeared into the massive cargo plane.

It would not be much longer before he would find himself back to where he was four years ago.

* * *

**Middle East, September 5, Azadistan **

Feldt's eyes followed an incoming bogey on _Ptolemaios_' sensors. The thing had just come blazing through the air at high speeds from out of the blue without warning.

Zooming in with the ship's long-ranged cameras, Feldt saw the exact same machine that the Rising Phoenix had fought in the battle just days ago.

She did not know if they would go by unnoticed even with the holographic camouflage active as it was coming awfully close to their location and there was the possibility of here being more Federation mobile suits ready to come to its aid should they open fire.

This was not a good situation, however, most of the Gundams had already made their way to the Katharon base leaving only Nena and Allelujah left onboard and Feldt had no idea if Allelujah was ready to sortie from his ordeals in prison.

Immediately Feldt then turned to Mileina. "Get the Nena on standby, we've got an unidentified Federation machine heading in our direction. It may even know we're here despite the camouflage."

"Already on it," Mileina responded back quickly. "Miss Trinity make your way up to your machine and standby in the container. We've got an incoming mobile suit from the Federation heading our way _fast_ so you may want to make it snappy," she announced with her usual light-hearted discretion.

"I hope we don't actually have to fight this thing and that its just passing through," Lasse commented. gripping the ship's controls, ready to make any manoeuvres as necessary. "From what we've been told by Flint, the pilot of this machine is likely the best out of the best."

Ian then appeared on Feldt's screen. "I'll man _Ptolemy_'s weapon systems. I'm also taking the kid up to keep him under supervision."

"Understood," Feldt replied and then was suddenly surprised by seeing Allelujah pop up on screen. "Allelujah, are you heading out there?"

Allelujah nodded back to her. "I'm not going to sit by while _Ptolemy_ is in potential danger and don't worry about me. I'm fine." He then disappeared off-screen.

"I hope you're right," Feldt murmured, concerned that Allelujah was still recovering. "If anything happens to him up there physically, we may not be able to help him."

* * *

Erica watched the ground as she listened to a song going through her helmets headset. It was a simple modification she did so she wouldn't hear nothing over the comm. channel while she patrolled Azadistan.

From what she had seen passing through the area, the country was a mess. She could see the bright flames on the ground illuminating the darkness below and smoke filling the skies. This country was just right near civil war and it made her wonder if the they would be heading in to stop it. Just didn't seem right to let it go on for too long when they were right beside the country.

Looking around the area on her screen and sensors there appeared to be nothing out of the ordinary in the area aside from what was currently going on and she had no orders to intervene, just patrol and look for the Rising Phoenix.

Her patrol was just about up since she had already made two passes thanks to the Serene's incredible speed in mobile armour form.

Setting a course back she then noticed something unusual down below. Immediately she had her machine transform to mobile suit mode to get in closer to the thing that had caught her eye, a silhouette of some sort.

Immediately she shut off her music and got ready for anything as her machine got closer to the silhouette she saw the outline was more pronounced and looked like the was something folding over the edge of the object that was concealed.

Suddenly the field dropped with a radiant pink particle beam whipping toward her.

"Oh, shit!" she cursed, her eyes had widened in complete surprise as the Serene backed away and transformed to get away as several missiles came flying towards her which she promptly shot down. "Command, I've found Celestial Being's mother ship!" she screamed only to hear static on the other end, despite having switched back to the regular channel.

A Gundam then launched from the ship, an orange machine which transformed and raced towards her after transforming into a fighter-like jet while a greyish black Gundam launched after it, firing its rifle at her.

First thing that came to Erica's mind was to fallback as she made her way away from the vessel. The further she got the sooner she could try and contact command again and advise them of this new development on just how close one of their enemies were.

* * *

"Allelujah, pursue the target, don't let that machine get away!" Lasse said to Allelujah through the comm. with Allelujah giving a simple nod.

Arios then accelerated, quickly gaining pace with the Serene which was racing off as fast as it could.

"Allelujah, I'll try to keep jamming their communications lines, but it's up to you to get that machine. I simply can't keep up," Nena then told him as the Vier quickly became a dot to Allelujah.

Allelujah gave another nod. "Understood, Arios commencing interception mission." He then pushed the throttle even further forward with the speed now beginning to push him back in his seat.

Now in range, he fired Arios' beam rifle that was mounted underneath his machine showering his opponent with particle fire.

The Serene took evasive action by immediately climbing causing Allelujah to follow who let off another long burst causing the machine to then dive and then make a hard turn right.

Allelujah followed the Serene, but suddenly he saw it disappear from his screen as he overshot it which made him let out a growl as his sensors showed the machine was now behind him. It had used his speed against him and its manoeuvrability at lower speeds.

Two particle beams then were fired which forced Allelujah to evade by banking left, but Erica quickly caught on machine boosted towards him and transformed, firing one of its arm mounted GN Vulcans furiously at him while closing in using the machine's previous speed to propel it further towards Arios.

Arios took a couple of hits that rattled the cockpit as particle beams roughly dispersed off his machine with force that caused him to slow.

"Damn it," Allelujah grunted. "Without out my Quantum Brainwaves I can't react as fast."

He then heard Erica laugh over his channel. "From what I hear, you're supposed to be a super soldier, so what gives? Aren't you suppose to be better than this? I've seen fighter pilots that were harder to hit!" The Serene then slashed him in an effort to knock him out of the sky.

Arios instantly then transformed and drew its beam saber to counter. The two blades then collided sending out sparks, but the Serene's heavier physical blow began to get the advantage over the Arios' saber.

"Just who are you exactly?" Allelujah then asked as Arios quickly sidestepped to the Serene's side and brought his beam saber down only for it to miss with the Serene gracefully dodging as it were second-nature.

"Glad you asked!" Erica shouted proudly with a grin. "Erica Sierra, nineteenth super soldier of the Ascension Project's third generation. Ruined my life, but it made me who I am now and all that will allow me to put you down!" The Serene then with a swift movement punched Arios in the head before swiping at him with its blade.

Arios evaded before switching to its beam rifle and sprayed shots at the Serene and used his machines speed to keep his opponent at a distance.

"You're truly willing to fight for a corrupt government who abuses their power with A-Laws?" Allelujah then asked. "You would just let them use you as a weapon?"

"Which is why I'm no apart of A-Laws and I follow the Federation military instead!" Erica shot back with a growl. "If it weren't for the Federation I'd still be stuck in a testing lab. I owe them alot for getting me out of that place. Besides it allows me to make use of my abilities." The Serene then returned fire with both its Vulcans.

Allelujah narrowed his eyes. He perfectly knew how this person felt on the matter, but he knew he couldn't change this person's mind and he would have to take her out.

The Serene then transformed and blasted towards him while firing its beam cannons.

_The more I keep playing a game of cat-and-mouse the worse off I'll be,_ Allelujah thought as he had Arios transform and set a direct course towards the Serene. _I don't have Hallelujah, but I can still fight and Arios still has a trick up its sleeves._

The Serene once more fired with its beam cannon, but Arios barrel rolled through the two shots and continued towards the Serene, trying to line itself up perfectly with its opponent.

"So you finally stopped running away? Won't do you much good, though!" Erica shouted as the Serene transformed and had its blade at the ready as it charged forward.

Arios then fired several beams off from its rifle causing the Serene to evade and retaliate with its wrist-mounted Vulcans as Arios continued closing in.

"We'll see about who's running," Allelujah said back. Arios' nose then deployed into a pincer mere seconds away from both machines colliding with each other and went glowing red as Trans-Am kicked in.

The hail of shots from the Serene hit Arios head on and punched holes in several sections of the Gundam, but it continued forth at lightning speeds, too fast and manoeuvrable to evade, its pincer catching the Serene's blade in its grasp and in an instant, snapped the top section of the blade before clutching onto the lower section of the machine.

Allelujah narrowed his eyes at his screen which showed sparks and bits of metal flying out of the Serene. "I didn't want to have to do this, but I'm not risking Ptolemy to the Federation and A-Laws," he said remorsefully as the pincers then severed the machine in half sending both sections down towards the ground.

An explosion then rocked the area nearly sending Arios out of control before Allelujah began setting a course back to Ptolemy with the combat now finished.

* * *

**Middle East, September 5, Azadistan Border**

From both the A-Laws and the Federation were pilots, soldiers and officers who were allowed entrance to attend the meeting on the bridge of the _Sahara_ with their leaders, Kati Mannequin and Sergei Smirnov discussing about the recent appearance of Celestial Being in Azadistan as well as the situation the country was in.

Soma stood by the Colonel Kati Mannequin while on the other side of her was Andrei Smirnov.

Whatever Andrei was thinking about seeing his father here he gave no hint of, only giving an empty stare at the documents laid out on the table between the two colonels.

"So Major Lindt's group reported both Katharon and Celestial Being near the coast?" Sergei said looking where their foes last known location had been marked by. His fingers then traced the map over to where reports of Katharon had been. "That's far out of Katharon territory. They would only risk themselves if it was extremely important."

"It's likely Celestial Being told them they had the Princess of Azadistan onboard. That would be the only reason they would trek so far out of their holes in this region," Kati then look over at Sergei. "This heavily hints towards both sides working together. It seems far too likely to just be coincidence. You could say it's almost like when Celestial Being was first seen with the Rising Phoenix."

Sergei gave a slight nod back to Kati. "Indeed, it does." Sergei then turned over to one of his officers. "This could really cause problems for the world when three major paramilitary groups are allied together.

"Colonel," a cry then came out. "We've just lost contact with the Serene over the region, last known location in sector Blue-Indigo."

Sergei looked up at the man in surprise before reverting back to his in control expression. "Have a recon team find out what happened to the Corporal and scout our advance," he said before turning to the helmsman who was in the room. "Take your station, we're heading out."

For a moment Soma could sense there was some sadness in the Colonel before it faded away with his sense of duty. It was typical for the Colonel to do that, he knew he could not be weighed down emotion as an officer.

She too felt sad on the matter. She had wanted to meet this super soldier in person and just see how different they were in abilities since they were from two completely different programs and find out who this super soldier actually was.

"I will be heading back to my shuttle," Kati then said. "My forces will support you as needed should there be sign of activity from one of the three groups."

Kati then turned to head out the bridge door with both Soma and Andrei following her in tow with the rest of their retinue.


	34. Loyalty

**Gundam 00: Phoenix**

**Loyalty**

* * *

**Persian Gulf, September 5, **_**Bering**_**-Class Aircraft Carrier **_**Olympia**_

On the deck of the aircraft carrier, Graham Aker took a good look at this ship's reinforcements that had arrived from space led by Barack Zinin, their mobile suits currently touching down.

From what he had heard, this man had a very respectable reputation of following orders to the letter–and that is what troubled him. People like that were usually ordered to do the most despicable things because their commanders knew they would not dare disobey.

Despite what that young man he had fought awhile ago said of him for joining A-Laws, he didn't know why he had made his reasons to join up and eventually he would know that they were not what he expected.

"Captain, you think something's going to happen with these reinforcements arriving so suddenly?" Julius, one of his men, asked him.

Graham nodded his head as he crossed his arms. "I get the feeling they've got a lead to where Celestial Being might be which will mean we'll be heading out soon." he then turned to Julius. "The forces near and in Azadistan are also still on the lookout for the Rising Phoenix and possibly Katharon and they're still searching for their super soldier who is considered missing-in-action for the moment."

"A tragic loss if they find out their pilot is KIA," Julius then replied with Graham nodding his head.

"Indeed it will be," he said as the rest of his team then assembled near him looking over at their reinforcements.

"Sir, Major wants us in the briefing room. Seems they've already got a plan for us and them," one of his team said to him.

"Understood." Graham then signalled for his team to follow him to where they were needed and recieve what their next assignment would be.

* * *

**Middle East, September 5, Azadistan **

From above, all Soma could see was smoke and bits of burning debris from where the Serene had been downed.

Her team had also been sent along with the recon team in case anyone decided to engage them during their search operation and if Celestial Being got any idea of taking more lives this day to thin their ranks.

"Alpha Six, reporting negative on visuals on anything of note from above, moving down for a closer look," came from one of the Federation GN-Xs which lowered to near ground level.

"Roger that, Alpha Two," came a response. "If worst comes to worst we're searching on foot for her, understood?"

"Affirmative, sir."

Andrei then popped up on her screen. "Lieutenant, you think that super soldier is still alive?" Andrei asked her through the channel. "From what I'm seeing up here, there's nothing left by bits and pieces of what may have been a machine."

"Unlikely, from what I see, but let's wait for the final verdict," Soma responded, still searching the ground from the skies and then noticed something under a ravaged wing and switched to the main channel. "Lieutenant Peries here, I've spotted something on my two, moving in for a closer look."

"No need for that lieutenant, Alpha Two will move in for you, just mark it on the map, over," one of the Federation scouts responded with her giving a quick confirmation on that as she saw a GN-X move in.

The GN-X pilot then saw what she had seen and began to drop its altitude until its feet were touching the hard rocky ground with a slight rumble.

"Alpha-Two here. I have visuals on the marked target and I can clearly see what may have been the Serene's cockpit," the pilot responded as the GN-X then walked up to the ravaged wing picked up and then tossed it aside. "Sir, looks like the cockpit, alright. And– Sir, I can Corporal within her cockpit, she's seems to be alive but we need to get her out of there."

"Roger that, Alpha One and Alpha Three move in to lend what aid you can to Alpha Two, we've got to get the Corporal stabilized and to the _Sahara_,immediately," came the order.

Looking from her screen and magnifying the image, Soma could only pray that Erica could survive her wounds long enough to get back to the _Sahara _for immediate medical attention. From the looks of things the Corporal had been in her current state for awhile now.

Then, she noticed something. Zooming in closer Soma eyes could only look in utter surprise. What looked like just a shrapnel wound on Erica's leg was in fact the entire leg cut open by a piece of wickedly sharp shrapnel which was sticking out and she could even see the bone visible.

"If she does make it she won't be in action for awhile," Andrei then spoke up, having overcome the surprise and horror of what he saw. "Makes you wonder where that'll leave her. Unlike you, I don't think she has anyone to turn to," he then added with a hint of jealousy which pointed towards her daughter-father relation with the Colonel where his own son felt like a stranger.

Soma nodded her head abit sadly. "It will be hard for her, but you can only hope for the best of people. You can't control someone's life once they're no longer a soldier following orders, which will be a problem for her."

* * *

**Middle East, September 5, Azadistan Border**

Willard watched the clouds of sand being kicked by the small mechanized column moving forward while his Ace Phantom squadron and several ordinary Aces roared towards their destination which about ten minutes away for the vehicles and less than a minute for him and his boys .

He had heard they would be getting some support, but command had been vague on what they would be receiving as usual. If they were more Phantoms or even a Gundam, however, the tides would drastically turn in the operation with most of the Federation forces situated back in their old base.

If they could take the airfield they would have a chance to fight back and coordinate their actions on a greater scale with this strategic asset as they would get their desperately needed reinforcements. It would be visible to the enemy, but at least the Rising Phoenix could muster its forces there before moving out.

The airfield, though, was small so too much damage could render it unusable if they weren't careful which was why the aircraft were not allowed to fire at targets behind the walls of the airfield.

Willard then got on the comm. channel. " Echo squadron, you're to breach the wall around the airfield to allow them to enter. Death Wing, we're to take on enemy mobile suits, everyone else cover the column until they reach the airfield."

"Roger that, Death Wing One. We're already starting our run."

The two squadrons then roared towards the airfield at full speed with outline of the base already coming up within moments of accelerating.

"Looks like we've triggered the alarm a while ago," he heard Carlos say as Willard could see five GN-Xs in the air heading their way. "Think we can handle it with only three Phantoms?" Carlos then said, though he said it in a fashion that made it seem like this was merely a chore.

"We haven't survived this long for nothing, let's take it to them!" Willard replied as he began locking onto several of the GN-Xs in the air with his missiles.

Within several red squares appearing on his HUD around the GN-Xs he launched his missiles as did his wingmen which dropped the Phantom's invisible cloak right before they had launched their munitions.

The missiles raced to their targets and he could see three of the machines blown out of the air by the surprise attack and plummeting downwards as fireballs before his squadron then chased after the two surviving machines.

More missiles then soared forth from behind him towards the airfield's wall that protected it from ground assaults before the offending Aces began heading away, out of the combat zone having delivered their entire payload in one go.

The missiles created several small explosions which fused together sending chunks of concrete and metal hundreds of metres through the air and raining down all over the area kicking up more dust and causing disarray within the walls of the airfield and out.

Willard then picked off one of the GN-Xs with aid from Jeff; both pilots delivering out a fusillade of railgun fire which simply overwhelmed the pilots ability to evade. The two then went after the one Carlos was after and in a similar fashion, the machine went down in a particle-filled explosion.

The three Phantoms then soared over the small airfield to see a handful of trucks and jeeps begin leaving through the main gate. It looked like the enemy had caught scent of them earlier then they had suspected and were now evacuating the area, leaving their assets behind.

He then got on the comm. "Eagle One, we have cleared a path and it looks like the Federation garrison is pulling out, over."

"Roger that, we're still seven minutes out from the target. Keep an eye on the area as we make our way there, over," the commander responded back, professionally, before closing down communications.

Several booming explosion were then heard from below as Willard's head instantly turned to see something that could only cause him to utter a low pitched growl.

The air control tower, hangers and a good section of the airfield went up with an explosion leaving not much less of what had previously been down there, but still, a portion of the runway remained and that was all they needed. Even if they could only bring in one plane at a time they would not need this airfield for long. Once their reinforcements got here they would be long gone.

* * *

**Middle East, September 5, Azadistan, **_**Guyana**_**-class Battleship **_**Sahara**_

Sergei contemplated on what to do after having just received a rather disturbing report from another group of Federation soldiers.

Just when they had recovered the Corporal, news had come out from a garrison that the Rising Phoenix was making a move by taking a small airfield near the border, south-east of their location. Either they were trying to re-establish a base in the region or finding a place where they could ship in reinforcements and his predicaments led to the later most likely happening. A small airfield like that could hardly be a suitable fighting position for a group like the Rising Phoenix.

They had to stop that from happening before they did get resupplied and reinforced or he would be looking at more costly battles and a longer period of time fighting in this region while Katharon was still on the loose.

Sergei then got in contact with Colonel Mannequin. "Colonel Mannequin, we're going to be heading out to hit this captured airfield south-east of our position. We need to take it back while the Rising Phoenix forces are revealing themselves to us before they disappear. I'm counting on you for a tactical forecast against the enemy forces we'll be facing."

"Understood, Colonel. Just give me the reports and I'll have something for you when we commence the attack," Kati replied back as Sergei nodded to one of his people to send the information over to her.

Though they were carrying the Corporal who was in critical condition and was teetering on the edge of life and death, he had to make this attack. Finding the Rising Phoenix like this showed they were desperate and they had to take advantage of their momentary weakness before they could recover.

He then got in contact with all his machines that were currently in the field. "All units, proceed to the outskirts of the airbase _Foe hammer_. If we're successful we can finish off the Rising Phoenix forces in the area before they are renewed for another fight and I'm counting on each of you to help this succeed. We either win here or we'll be back to square one." Sergei then got off the channel and looked out the bride as the ship began moving out to what would be the next combat zone.

* * *

**Near the Moon, September 5, **_**Celestial Being**_

Ribbons watched as the Federation forces began shifting their attention to the small airfield near the Azadistan border and then the violence that was occurring in Azadistan itself.

This simply would not do if this continued any longer; Azadistan would have to join the Federation whether it wanted to or not and there would only be one way to subject the populace– through force.

He had always been indirectly helping the Federation's government succeed in its agenda, but it seemed about time that the world knew there would be a force out there to accelerate unifying this world even if they never knew who it truly might be.

And Celestial Being needed a true opponent. Even with A-Laws, they were still simply too burdened by bureaucracy since they still served the government. They need a group that could respond at an instance noticed without even needing to go ahead for operations to commence.

If Celestial Being was removed it would only prove his right to guide this world for this was no longer Aeolia's Plan, it was his and if it were to succeed , the Innovators truly needed to show they would intervene in the world's affairs to show it was their right to rule like a king proving his worthiness for the throne and crown.

This, however, must be from the shadows where only mere glimpses of them will be seen. His actions which humans would call 'unnecessary' would easily provoke outrage and resistance if the Innovators truly became revealed. Fortunately with Veda's information control that would not be much of a problem and he had the government essentially under his control as a puppet.

They foolhardily believe they are in charge of the world's actions and generously took whatever aid and assistance he had to offer, but with every piece of support they took the deeper they fell into his control. For without him, they would not be able to be where they are today and there is plenty of information which he had to himself that could threaten their current hold to power.

His eyes then began to glow with their unearthly yellow as he contacted his agents of Earth. It would be time for a reckoning to continue the transition of this world for the dialogues to come, but first, the seeds of discord must be sowed among Celestial Being's own ranks.

* * *

**Middle East, September 5, Turkmenistan, Katharon Base**

In sudden surprise to everyone including the other Gundam Meisters, the Seravee blasted off out of the Katharon basein into the distance for some unknown reason.

Earlier something looked like it had spooked Tieria out of his mind again, similar to what had happened on the ship, but this time it must of been alot stronger if it caused him to do something irrational as this.

"Where the hell is Tieria going?" Setsuna exclaimed as the him and Lyle rushed towards their machines leaving Mrs. Sumeragi behind.

"Setsuna, Lockon, if you must, disable his machine," Miss Sumeragi told them. "If he gets too far out he'll be drawing much attention from the Federation which could potentially risk himself to capture and the location of this base. We can't afford any mistakes while we're out here"

"Understood," Setsuna nodded back as he rappelled up towards the cockpit of 00 and then activated its systems causing all screens to come online and the controls became functional.

The 00 and Cheridum then soared out of the Katharon base in an instant with GN Particle Dispersal set to full. The towers may be helping to mask their presence, but they both could not ever be too sure this far out of their usual range from _Ptolemy_ and additional support.

"Setsuna, you think the Innovators we heard about are causing Tieria to charge off?" Lyle asked him.

Setsuna nodded his head. "Most likely, Tieria would never do something like this. It's beyond who he is," he replied back as his eyes focused on the Seravee's location on his screen which was a considerable distance away as only a reticule around their comrade showed where he was. "Lockon, can you disable his machine from here? He's not responding to any signals or messages I'm sending to him."

Cheridum instantly then fired several particle beams from its rifle. "I'm already on it," Lockon then replied back, coolly; his shooting eye already looking down the scope before he then let out slight growl before lifting his head up. "Can't disable him with his GN Field up. We'll need to get closer."

"Roger that," Setsuna then forced the throttle down and began speeding towards the Seravee.

To his surprise, he saw Seravee stop where it was and then Setsuna looked to see another machine infront of him. It had large shoulder pauldrons and in its right arm was a massive weapon. By its design, it was no mobile suit that the Federation had created. It was unmarked and its design more refined then what they could put out.

A warning alarm then rang out in 00's cockpit as he looked up to see a massive glowing orange particle beam coming down from the heavens which forced him to move out of the way as the ground below exploded which send bits of dust and rock everywhere leaving a gaping, scorched hole in the landscape.

"This must be the Innovators we were wondering about," Setsuna murmured as another particle beam fell from the sky forcing him to evade once more.

Immediately afterwards the 00 shot up through the sky to find the attacker who was reigning death from above.

* * *

"Tieria Erde, I knew you would arrive once you were curious enough to see who the Innovators truly are," Tieria heard a voice come from the machine ahead which lay infront of him.

"And you're the Innovators who have been communicating through Quantum Brainwaves," he replied back slowly, his fingers clenched down against the trigger. If this machine tried anything it would have to be destroyed.

_Indeed we are,_ the voice then came through his mind sending a shiver down his spine. His own mind was not safe from these people. _Now Tieria, I think it's time you returned back to us. You do not deserve to be with the humans. They cannot complete Aeolia's Plan. Only us, the Innovators, can complete that task ahead and we need you to help achieve his goals._

"And how do you know so much about Aeolia's Plan," Tieria then inquired as Seravee raised its weapons.

A slight chuckle came from the machine. "You know as well as I do we were created for the Plan, but being a Gundam Meister must have put restrictions in what you could access from Veda." The screen then flickered on and then he saw an image which caused a sense of shock. He was looking at a near identical clone of himself and by the background around this person he realized the machine he was looking at was unnamed and instead being controlled from afar by the figure. "It's why we exist in the first place."

Reeling back from the shock Tieria regained his composure. "If that's the case, what do atrocities play in Aeolia's Plan? I doubt that's what he had in mind," Tieria then retorted with a glare.

_Cruel as it may seem, stage two of the plan is to use the A-Laws to unite the will of mankind and it's only then stage three may commence which is to push humanity into outer space and prepare them for the dialogues that are to come. You already know what stage one of the plan was,_ the voice then slithered into his head and resonated. _Sacrifices must be made to complete the second stage._

Suddenly his system warned him of impending danger as he turned around to see a massive particle beam descend down upon the 00 forcing it to evade before another came afterwards which sent the 00 to pursue its attacker.

"Come Tieria, rejoin the Innovators. Help us complete Aeolia's Plan, Celestial Being will only cause its destruction via its actions. I will even reactivate your access rights to Veda so you can witness the truth we speak," another voice then came as Tieria saw a different man appear onscreen. This time with light green hair with purple eyes and the same elegant figure as with the previous. "It will be the mistakes of the humans around you to cause the plan to fail and your downfall. Their emotions and ambitions drive them to no end and it will be only us who can save them from themselves and bring about humanity coming together as one," the figure then said, seriously and as if it were the only way.

At this point, Tieria did not know what to believe. That he was here to stop the Innovators who were secretly behind everything that has currently happened or that those were the true goals of Aeolia's Plan and these Innovators were all a part of it and he had been going against it.

He then gritted his teeth as he took a look at both 00 and Cheridum. He couldn't betray his comrades, but couldn't fight against Aeolia's Plan if that was the truth he was searching for.

"Tieria get away from that machine!" Lyle yelled as Cheridum began firing with its long-ranged rifle causing the machine to race back while evading the shots.

"This can be further discussed at these coordinates, as of now, we'll let you go on your way," the green-haired man said before the machine infront of him soared off and disappeared in an instant.

Soon, Tieria then found the 00 and Cheridum beside him.

"I couldn't get the target; it disappeared after the second shot," Setsuna then said before turning to Tieria. "Tieria, just what did they tell you that caused you to risk so much out here?" he then asked, curious of what had been told.

Tieria gripped his controls, tightly, staring in the direction the machine had disappeared to before he spoke. "I've found out who the Innovators truly are," he said back simply.

"And just what exactly did they tell you about themselves?" Lyle then asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"That's not the discussion for–"

"Tieria, we want to know the truth. If they're the ones running the world's affairs then we have to stop them. We need to know what they told you, _now_," Setsuna then interrupted him.

Tieria sighed. He did not want to tell them everything, yet; even though, they were his comrades. He needed time to contemplate on what he had just been told, it was simply too much to take in all at once.

Suddenly a transmission came in from Feldt Grace from the _Ptolemaios_ which was marked as urgent.

"Setsuna, Tieria, Lockon, we need you three to return back to _Ptolemaios_ immediately. We've been detected by the enemy and they're fourteen machines strong heading our way. We simply cannot hold this off on our own," she said to them, hastily. "Tell Miss Sumeragi to regroup with you, we need a tactical plan to deal with this many machines at once."

"Looks like you got saved by the bell there," Lyle then said before putting his mind on the battle to come as the three Gundams roared off towards the _Ptolemaios_.

* * *

**Middle East, September 5, Azadistan **

Allelujah constantly kept wondering with what he did was right. He may have been protecting his friends but killing another super soldier never felt right. It gave him the same unforgivable feeling when he forced himself to level the Super Human Institute.

Staring over at the bottle of wine he shared with Miss Sumeragi after his recent rescue he restrained himself not to drink to forget like Miss Sumeragi did. This would have to be another thing he would have to live with until he found what the meaning of his existence was aside from just being a super soldier who continued to fight.

And he still needed to get Marie back somehow, but the Soma persona was so dominant he doubted he would ever see the softer side of her who hated fighting. Maybe he would just have to settle with that at least and make one super soldier stop fighting, even if it was not Marie.

He then heard his stomach rumble demanding nutrition as he could feel the emptiness in side. He had been so caught up with the battle and the aftermath he almost forgot he still had to eat something and piloting a Gundam did tend to make most pilots have quite an appetite after a mission.

Standing up he headed out of his room and towards the ship's mess hall to get something to eat only to then suddenly hear the ship's alarm go off causing the hunger to go away and instead replaced by the need to take action as he rushed to his room to suit back up for combat.

"Everyone get ready for combat. Enemy mobile suits approaching, about fourteen machines heading this way fast," Mileina's voice came over the intercom.

"They've already found our location? How is that possible?" Allelujah wondered. The ship had left its previous position long ago and they were hidden by their optical camouflage that covered the top of _Ptolemy_. Either the enemy got a tracking beacon on their ship or leaked information got through to their enemy or they were very skilled in predicting their location.

* * *

Graham could sense the enemy out here, lurking out here and watching them and preparing to strike back once they got too close. The only problem with this sense was that it never told him where the enemy may be and the time spent waiting for them to appear was less time they would be allowed to fight back.

He honestly, to his disgust, hoped Major Lindt's predictions in finding the enemy was correct. They had come too far out to return empty handed in this much force– fourteen machines was Lindt's entire mobile suit force currently at his disposal for the current operations ongoing in the Middle East.

Their plan was based on evidence of where the enemy's ship may be from the last transmission from the Serene, but so far they had not found anything of value and they were running out of places to search for they've already been up in the air for over four hours.

"Ahead Team Two, begin dispersal of smoke in this sector," Graham then heard from Barack.

Currently both Barack and him were sharing command over all units due to their experience and the fact they were higher rank, but at the moment, Graham just let Barack give out all the commands. Should battle finally come, however, he would pitch in. He didn't need pilots getting killed for no good reason and they were technically his men, but he was not going to be the voice of his commanders.

One of the GN-Xs carrying a missile launcher instead of its ordinary lance fired a single large round that zoomed towards the target area and then detonated. A massive cloud of obscuring smoke then appeared which began spreading out and dispersing but remained relatively thick.

As the smoke dispersed, Graham wondered if this would truly work, surely the enemy's mother ship's silhouette would not become visible if the most high powered cameras in space and on the ground could not provide any evidence of this ship.

Just then, he then saw through the thick grey smoke on his visuals, a silhouette of a vessel appearing very faintly.

_Guess I was wrong_, Graham mentally said to himself before contacting all units. "Enemy ship sighted, all units engage!" He quickly marked the enemy ship's location on the map as all the machines rushed in and began attacking at range.

_Now, Gundams, just when will you appear for that challenge I dearly want. Me and my boys have been waiting far too long to restore the name of the Flag Fighters and fight in memory of our fallen comrades. Do not disappoint us,_ he thought to himself as the attack began and the warrior inside of him awakened with a roar sending him hurling towards his opponents to see that they are finally dead and defeated.

* * *

Nena watched the mobile suits come towards their location by retrieving the feed from what the _Ptolemaios _saw from the ship's many hidden camera which gave it a full view of its surroundings.

"If they find us, we're in trouble," Nena murmured to her Haro as her patience slowly began to fade away with the enemy this close to the _Ptolemaios_ and a full squadron of A-Laws mobile suits was more then what they could handle, especially at such close distances.

Either they would be found soon or they would have to start blasting away at the enemy machines hoping the surprise attack would deal enough damage for them to survive the prolonged fight to come afterwards.

Smoke then suddenly obscured all the ship's cameras causing Nena to stare at her screen.

"Just why the hell did they launch–"

The ship then shook violently as the _Ptolemaios _began taking several hits before it could deploy its GN Field.

"So that's why," Nena growled as she saw the catapult door open up and controls were handed over to her for the launch. "Nena Trinity, Vier, heading out!" she announced as the catapult propelled the Vier forward and out onto the battlefield.

* * *

**Author Notes:** If there are any mistakes or things I may have overlooked, since I have not watched Gundam 00 in awhile now, please tell me so I can use that for future reference and for correction. Also, I may be holding off on the fourth Rising Phoenix Gundam for now. Kind trying to avoid having too many characters where I lose track and stop giving them attention, which I have sadly already done to some of the characters here such as Nena who kinda went back seat with the start of the second half of this fic.


	35. Colliding Forces

**Gundam 00: Phoenix**

**Colliding Forces**

* * *

**Author Notes: **Well here's the next chapter, mainly a fight. Anyways I better stop there and let you read for those who have been loyal to this despite the errors I've made along the road. R&R is appreciated so I know if I'm moving the story in the wrong way.

* * *

**Middle East, September 5, Azadistan**

As soon as the Vier left _Ptolemaios_' launch hanger, the Vier was instantly forced into the defensive by a group of GN-Xs that were firing from range with their lances and even the odd missile launcher.

"Setsuna and the others better get back here quick," Nena grunted as the Vier deployed its forward GN Field with a vent of particles as she saw Arios rocket out of the hanger into the sky in fighter-mode and dive in on one of the machines, blasting away with its rifle.

Instantly one of the enemy machines got caught in the attack and exploded, but the remaining machines simply kept firing at the Vier and avoided Arios which was coming around for another pass.

"What's the big idea bullying me to death?" Nena snarled as the Vier then finally return fired at the GN-Xs with its rifle before following up with a missile barrage from its weapon pods with the missiles screaming towards their targets...

Until they were rapidly cut down in quick succession by a fast-moving object causing Nena to nearly blink in surprise by how quickly her missiles were destroyed before even nearing their actual target.

Looking at the offender, she saw it was an Ahead with its beam saber ignited which then roared towards her at full head first speed brandishing its saber while wielding small shield that, with proper positioning, protected most of the machine leaving only the head and its four glowing orange eyes exposed.

The Vier began backing up to keep distance between it and the opposing suit but the GN-Xs had already shifted their position behind her and began firing away, limiting her options of escape. "Haro, start jamming their signals and try to hack into one of their machines, preferably one of the Aheads," Nena hastily ordered her Haro.

"Roger, roger!" Haro replied with the click of its 'wings' moving up and down.

"Nena, I've got you covered!" Allelujah yelled as Arios once again attacked the group of GN-Xs, this time transforming in the midst of their formation and engaging them at short-range forcing all the GN-Xs to back away and finally engage the new threat.

The approaching Ahead continued its course and as it drew near, Nena instinctively moved down and to the side to evade the machine, hoping it would simply over shoot its target and leaving more space between her and her opponent then there previously was.

That, however, did not happen as the machine somehow somersaulted through the air at high speeds to intercept and brought its beam saber down forcing Nena to use the Vier's beam saber.

"I see you're trying to hack my machine," she heard Graham say to her surprise as it then punched the Vier in the head. "We'll I'll guess I'll have to defeat you before I can allow that to happen now, won't we?" The Ahead then followed through with the punch with its saber striking from below with the Vier unable to react to counter.

Nena let out a gasp as she instantly had the GN Field generate right infront of the two machine. The field began generating but stopped right where the Ahead's saber and caused the field to violently dissipate with a small explosion from the Vier's shoulder pods, due to the systems overloading from the strain, which sent the Vier hurtling back through the air before quickly recovering.

On her status screen, the Vier's pods were glowing red along the GN Field generators. She let out a weak growl. She had short-circuited the system to save herself, but she wasn't happy with no longer having much defense against particle beams.

Moments later, the Ahead came back on the attack, completely unscathed by what had happened.

"I must say that was quite impressive escaping like that, but this ends now, Gundam!" Graham roared as his Ahead began weaving through the particle beams that left the Vier's rifle and constantly evading a lock from the Vier's targeting computer.

"Stop moving around!" Nena shouted as the Vier then went into a full barrage with its rifle trying to hit the Ahead only to no avail.

With a roar, _the Ptolemaios _then fired, letting loose a hail of missiles and particle beams from its numerous weapon emplacements forcing the Ahead to back off and the surrounding machines to back away from the _Ptolemaios' _location and causing them to start breaking down into smaller groups.

"System error, system error," she then heard her Haro say to her about the hacking progress. "Cannot complete task, cannot complete task!" It repeated to her.

Nena gritted her teeth. "They must have updated their systems since Proud," she said to herself before turning back to her Haro. "See if you can analyze what they've updated and then try to find a vulnerability in the system's secondary, even tertiary systems and see if you can take the primary system from there. If they can adapt, so can we."

"Roger, roger," her Haro replied back as it went back to work onto hacking into the Ahead's system.

Looking back up, Nena went back to the attack, engaging the group of GN-Xs. If she couldn't contend with the Aheads at close range, then she could deal with the GN-Xs who were the main concern to the _Ptolemaios_ due to their numbers and the considerable firepower each carried on hand.

* * *

"Captain, we can't close in on the ship and their Gundams are stopping us from reaching the engines and underbelly of the ship!" Graham heard one of his men say to him as he watched the GN-Xs driven off by the amount of firepower the ship carried and its deadly complement of machines. "Also, Barak has ordered to switch up to Channel Forty-Three."

Graham obeyed to the switch up as his eyes gave a quick glance over the entire ship. "Despite how powerful this ship is, all its weapons have a time delay on the sides and they only have so many missiles," he said to back before his Ahead moved in. "Men, keep the missiles off me, I'll handle the guns and then the Gundams once they try to intercept. You'll attack the ship once we've made a blind spot in their defenses."

"Understood, Captain. We've got you're back." His men's GN-Xs then formed a loose formation behind him and began opening fire with their GN Lances, letting loose a hail of small particle beams at _Ptolemaios_' launchers.

With speed and fast reflexes, Graham's Ahead zoomed towards Celestial Being's warship, evading all the incoming shots while particle explosions showered around him with each destroyed missile oversaturating the air with radiant particles.

A canister then went flying forward towards _Ptolemaios_' GN Field which exploded into a cloud of gas causing a temporary hole in the ships field.

"Captain, there's your chance!" he heard one from his squadron say.

Locking onto one of the side cannons, Graham evaded one more shot from the weapon and with a single sweep, slashed through the barrel of the cannon before having his blade skim through a section of the hull which left a burning smouldering gaping wound in the sophisticated vessel before he backed off as the Vier came appeared from above to stop him.

Several particle beams came wiping towards him, but this time instead of evading, he used his shield to protect his machine as his machine bounded upwards at the Vier, beam saber in hand...

Only to suddenly be knocked back down by a fast-moving mobile armour that had transformed in mid-air which promptly kicked him and he then found himself under attack by the Vier's rifle once again and this time he had no defenses as his machine fell back down from the force of the kick and he attempted to regain control of his machine.

A particle beam streaked past the side of his cockpit, but from the violent shaking and warnings that were flashing in his cockpit, signalled Graham that he had taken a hit and lost his machine's right arm. Parts of his machine's right arm were already sent plummeting down to earth along with his shield.

Another beam then came start towards his cockpit, but this time, he saw his squadron of four appear infront of him shielding him from the fire with the toss of a particle-disruption pod before they quickly took him away from the ship.

"Captain, are you alright?" one of them asked with Graham giving back a nod to him.

"I am, but can't say the same about my machine," he stated with growl before the GN-Xs released his Ahead.

"Captain Aker," he then heard from Barack. "You're men are more experienced than mine, would you're squadron keep the Gundams off us, we'll handle their ship," he requested from Graham, still keeping his cool like any good leader.

"Roger that," Graham replied as he glanced over at the Vier and Arios. "Alright, let's fight them at that blind spot we just created."

Graham's Ahead then roared back into the fight, ignoring that fact it had suffered significant damage, with his team closely following behind him in a loose formation.

Today would be the day his comrades and him had waited for over these last four years. Nothing would extinguish the fires of vengeance that burned within them for as long as they lived.

* * *

Lasse growled as he struggled to control the _Ptolemaios;_ with all these attackers and only two machines to defend his avenues to manoeuvre left him only the option of moving forward, hoping that Setsuna and the others would get back soon enough to help stop these mobile suits which were whittling them down with bug bites.

_Ptolemy _then rumbled and shuddered from another impact. At the this rate, their leats concerning problems would the external damage. The ship shuddering from each blow meant they were going to start losing internal systems and the electronics themselves were especially fragile that composed the inside of the ship. And if they lost those...

"Feldt, where are Setsuna and the others?" he called out, still trying to keep the ship moving under fire.

Feldt pulled up the map on an auxiliary screen to avoid hindering Lasse's piloting. "They're zero-zero-eight-hundred away." A sudden violent rumble then caused her to let out a scream before looking back at her console. She let out a gasp at what her eyes saw. "They've just took engine one off line!"

"How the hell did they bypass our GN Field?" Lasse shouted in anger and surprise.

"Their using their disruption canisters to punch holes in our field; I'm already reporting numerous gaps in the GN Field surrounding the _Ptolemaios_," Mileina responded back quickly as she began rapidly typing on her console. "I can divert power from the some systems to strengthen the field to resist the affects, but we will lose firepower."

Ian then appeared on screen. "Lasse, I need you to turn the ship to keep the bow facing the squadron attacking our flanks, I can't get a clear shot with the main guns and they've already taken out several of our missile tubes."

"I'm already on it!" Lasse then began having _Ptolemy_ attempting to bring the front of the ship to face one of the enemy squadrons.

As the ship began turning, an encoded message then came in–it was from Miss Sumeragi.

"We've just got a battle plan from Miss Sumeragi that is to begin in thirty seconds," Feldt then said as the plans came up on screen.

Lasse took a glance. "With only two machines until the other get back? Sounds like Miss Sumeragi alright. Always helping us even the odds."

He then smirked. If this work, the A-Laws would be sent home with their tails between their legs.

* * *

Saji's hand shook against the controls, unable to press the trigger as a group of GN-Xs strafed the ship while dodging the fire from the starboard and port guns along with the ventrical missiles tubes.

Something deep inside conflicted his judgment which stopped him from firing on of _Ptolemy_'s main guns. Taking life itself, even in a case of self-defense was nearly impossible him. He was no soldier and he simply did not have the nerves or steeled soul to accept what he would do.

He wanted to take both options, but he knew he could only stick with one.

"C'mon, kid, fire or they'll take us out!" Ian yelled, pointing out towards two approaching GN-Xs heading towards the bridge of the _Ptolemaios_ only for Saji to stay frozen, now whimpering. "Damn it, I never should have dragged you into this, you just can't figure out which path is the right one," Ian then stated, regretfully, who seemed to know what Saji was thinking as he continued directing the side guns and missile tubes.

Even in his shocked and panicking form, Saji's mind continued to argue the rights and wrongs of what he could do with the push of a trigger.

_If you shoot them down you'll be no better than Nena, nothing but a murderer, _One part of him said with the other responding with, _You'll indirectly become the murderer of the ship's entire crew by just sitting there and letting them destroy you._

_But these are real people, this isn't a game! To many people have already been killed!_

_It won't change anything if we're added to that list!_

_You shouldn't even be up here! If you don't want to fight why did you even ask to join?_

_Because we want to help defend the ship and if we don't fight back we'll be taking their place in the grave and you'll never go back to see Louise as you promised!_

"Louise," he then whispered in one light breath. "I need to survive so we can meet again as we promised."

"What?" Ian looked at him wondering what he meant by saying that name.

Gripping down on the controls Saji looked down. "I was the one who accepted coming up here, and as long as I'm up here I'll make sure I can survive to see Louise!" Saji then shouted back to Ian as he attempted to steady himself, fingers now pressing against the trigger with a scream.

The cannons then flared into life, surprising one of the approaching GN-Xs by the cannons previously being stagnant and was incinerated in a flash of a radiant pink particle beam.

"Jessica! You bastards!" an enraged scream then came through the comm. which was from the hacked A-Laws communications channel and the caused Saji to instantly freeze for he knew the voice all too well– Louise Halevy.

He then activated the comm. channel, locking into the A-Laws channel without a second thought with Ian looking at him in surprise.

"What the hell are you doing?" he questioned, angrily, as this was no time to communicate with the enemy.

"Louise is that you?" he then said.

"S-Saji?" Louise responded back, completely taken back by surprise. "What are you doing with Celestial Being?"

Saji began to open his mouth to respond, but a sudden violent rumble and the Vier appearing infront of the machine stopped whatever he was going to say.

_Oh no, why did you have to appear right now, Nena?_ he thought to himself as he heard Louise scream in anger, her view shifted towards the Vier and charged.

* * *

The Vier momentarily froze in the air. Nena clutched her head with one hand as the painful memories four years ago rushed into his mind starting with the fateful day where she met the teenaged blonde-haired girl who wept over the grave of her family and relatives.

"You and Celestial Being take everything away. Today you'll pay in blood Gundam!" Louise roared, fuelled by her rage and sorrow from her past. "And then I'll get Saji back from you bastards after I kill you!"

Nena gritted her teeth as she raised her head and shrugged the guilt off, she did not want to do any harm to the girl she had hurt, but she wanted no harm in return. She would just have to avoid Louise and hopefully should could modify the plan enough to avoid getting Louise killed.

The Vier then moved away from the enemy mobile suit that was coming in and then activated its Trans-Am system to follow through with Sumeragi's tactical plan.

* * *

The A-Laws mobile suits began bunching together as Allelujah had Arios constantly force his opponents to stick in a tightly knit formation or be picked off by his guns.

In its flight form with Trans-Am, he was nearly impossible to track and though the great speed made Allelujah struggle to keep the machine under perfect control without making a mistake that could cost him his life, it made him feel like he was the super soldier he was once again, despite Hallelujah's death.

Looking at the second group of enemy machines, Allelujah had Arios swerve through the enemy formation and herded them together with the help of _Ptolemy_'s guns and Nena's Vier.

Just as the second group of machines were grouped together, a massive sphere of unstable energy came hurtling through the sky crackling with immense energy.

The sight of this fast moving object came as a surprise to several of the enemy machines as they stared at the incoming object for a moment before scattering, only for both Arios and the Vier firing into the area to keep them contained.

In an instant upon contact, three GN-Xs were instantly incinerated that had no time to evade before a particle beam followed up from long distance sniping an enemy machine, sending it into a crashing fireball.

"All units pull back! The rest of their Gundams have returned!" came the order through the enemy's communications channel from Barack.

"But sir! What about the Gundams?" a Louise's came through in response. "What about Saji?"

"We're done here, Warrant Officer! Those are our orders!" Barack barked back as the squadron of A-Laws machines pulled away with the 00 then appearing out of the blue using Trans-Am to speed towards its opposition in the blink of an eye.

One of the damaged Aheads in the squadron moved forward to cover the retreat, but in one swift motion the 00 sliced its arm off leaving literally armless but in defiance, the Ahead managed to kick the 00 in the head which sent it downwards.

Allelujah then watched the 00 race back up towards the target a fired several particle beams that struck the Ahead in its head and leg and readied for the finishing blow with one final shot.

It seemed all over for the Ahead, even with some of the GN-Xs moving in for the rescue, but suddenly, the most unlikely thing happened to the 00–it's GN Drives overloaded with several miniature explosions causing it to fall out of the sky forcing Allelujah to move in for the rescue.

Particle fire from multiple machines whipped through the air towards Arios and the now defenseless 00 trying to claim a kill...

Until Seravee's weapons ferociously went into action from a distance along with Cheridum's rifle forcing the A-Law forces away until the disappeared over the horizon.

By then, Allelujah had already caught Setsuna's machine and then began hoisting it back towards the _Ptolemaios_.

"Setsuna, what happened?" he asked looking over at the 00's two GN Drives which were smoking, but still intact.

"An overload," Setsuna replied back. "I should of expected it to happen. Trans-Am just isn't stable with the 00."

_So it seems_, Allelujah said to himself as he let out a breath of relief at seeing the enemy finally running away.

* * *

**Middle East, September 5, Azadistan Border, **_**Guyana**_**-class Battleship **_**Sahara**_

Sergei could faintly see the walls of the airfield from the bridge of the Sahara. Soon they would descend upon their enemy from multiple directions and with his forces coupled Kati's battle plans they could not fail against the remaining Rising Phoenix forces.

"Commence the attack," Sergei ordered as he could hear the main guns of the _Sahara_ powering up with the hum of the Sahara's reactor.

A countdown from the gunnery officer then commenced. "Firing in three, two–"

The countdown was suddenly interrupted as a transmission came through one of their encrypted channels causing Sergei to raise a brow and hear what was coming through. Definitely not from their forces, especially not before the major attack.

"To both the Federation and A-Law forces in the area, I advise you to stand down and fall back, away from the airfield. Should these demands be met, all Rising Phoenix forces will stand down and no blood will be spilt this day," came a serious, commanding voice with a British accent. "I'm giving you a warning to allow you to escape and fight another day."

Sergei got on the channel and nodded to one of his men to trace where this transmission came from. "I'm afraid I cannot allow you're demands to be met. You're considered a terrorist organization and we do not negotiate with those who terrorize this world with their attacks against us. We will drive you back from where you came, even if it will cost lives, as those are our orders ." Sergei then saw a blip appear at the airbase as he nodded to the gunnery officer.

The main cannons of the _Sahara _then roared to life and within moments, a glow rising over the horizon in the distance.

A warning them came from inside the bridge. "Colonel, laser designator painted on us!"

"From where?" he questioned, demanding an immediate answer.

"Seems to be coming from high-altitude, could be an incoming fighter-bom–" The man never got to finish as a massive shockwave caused the windows on the bridge to instantly fracture while everyone was sent off-balance.

Sergei groaned, trying to stay on his feet until he felt the entire ship violently rattle with the ear-shrieking twist of metal screeching in the background. He fell on his back as with many others and suddenly, he found himself sliding down towards the edge of the ship's bridge along with everything else not welded down.

With a struggle, one of his crew grabbed onto his console and looked at it. "We've lost power to right levitator and our reactors damaged! Prepare for emergency landing!"

Now with his back against one of the consoles Sergei, and many others, braced for the impact as he could faintly see the bridge coming closer and closer to the ground with each passing second.

With a massive crash, the ship's right leg ground itself into the earth before the rest of the ship began crashing into the earth as well.

Sergei's ears burned and rang loudly as the outside of the ship ploughed into the earth as he gripped tighter onto the console, trying to avoid being tossed around the bridge like a ragdoll and possibly out of the bridge.

Seconds seemed like minutes to him at the moment and it was those moments passing by which made Sergei wonder if the ship would ever come to a halt. Slowly, though, he felt the ship finally come to a halt and finally, silence.

He was about to get up until a massive screech of metal echoed through the entire ship causing him to halt, waiting to see if anything would happen afterwards until it slowly began subsiding away leaving him and his crew to recover from what just happened.

On his feet Sergei turned to one of the crew who were meant to track the ship's status. "Give me a report? Are we completely compromised here?"

The crew member took a second as he slowly got everything he needed on the console which was damaged due to short-circuiting as the rest of the crew began to attend their stations to see what worked and what did not.

"Starboard side is severely damaged. All major systems are off line in that section and our reactor was forced into emergency shutdown. We're currently running off the auxiliary power from the capacitors to avoid using up the GN Drives. All solar panels have been exposed to keep us running as well," The report came. It was bad, but not as bad as he expected and fortunately, their reactor had not decided to overlord on them and take the entire ship with it.

Before he and his crew could make a full tally on everything that happened to the _Sahara_ explosions, gunfire and particle beams could be heard from outside which grew louder with each passing second.

"Tell Kati she's in command of all our forces for the battle, we're to evacuate this ship immediately. We're simply a target like this, nothing more." The retreat order then went out as people began using the emergency hatches to exit the bride with Sergei being the last one out.

_They always seem to have a card to play and a powerful one at that,_ he thought to himself as left the bridge and began heading to the ship's hanger to leave what could be his grave in the next few moments.

* * *

Kati scowled at the sight of seeing the Sahara being shot down, ripping itself apart as it crashed, and now laying partially embedded in the rocky terrain with very little chance of fighting back effectively in its condition.

She had already ordered the shuttle to pull back behind the line and land near the _Gobi_ which was covering their forces from range despite the fact it was missing a set of cannons from the previous engagement with the Rising Phoenix.

A transmission then came in from the _Sahara_ giving Kati a slight feeling of relief that the crew was alright. "Colonel Mannequin, Colonel Smirnov is handing command of all forces while we evacuate the _Sahara _and proceed to safety."

"And the Colonel himself," she asked in slightly concerned voice.

"He's alright, ma'am."

Kati nodded her head as she quickly began to asses and reformulate a battle plan. The surprise attack had knocked out a major player in their arsenal and with the multiple blips on the map representing fighters attacking their front but it was nothing she could not stop.

"All our units are to use to Plan Y-15. Shield the _Sahara_ while the crew evacuates, tell the COs of the secondary force to commence their attack on the airfield," she ordered with the raise of her hand as the _Gobi_ launched dozens of missiles towards the _Sahara_'_s _location which exploded overhead causing the sky to glow as flares and jammers were deployed over the battlefield to deter the main weapon the Rising Phoenix used for air-combat–missiles.

Immediately she could see walls of particle fire coming from her forces who had moved up, alongside with the Federation machines, positioned around the _Sahara_ on the ground protecting the ship at all costs as a couple of their machines fell to missiles and the railgun fire from their unknown assailant, but the rest gave no step back.

Kati then took to the communications channel. "Lieutenant Peries, you're team is in charge of clearing the skies of enemy fighters overhead of the _Sahara_, understood?"

"Understood, ma'am!" Soma acknowledged without question as Kati saw a couple enemy blips quickly disappear as Soma's skills came into play.

The _Gobi's _cannons then roared into action, returning fire in the direction where the railgun rounds were coming from while its other weapons blanketed the skies with ordnance.

This would be a difficult fight, but it had to be done to save both Sergei and his men.

* * *

The horizon from the view of Daveral's cockpit began to fill with smoke and the signs of battle. It was a matter of seconds since his initial attack, the battle's ferocity grew with each passing attack from both side.

With a warning glow from the horizon and his sensors, the Phalanx dodged the incoming particle beam delivered by the second battleship that had locked in its coordinates with its remaining cannons.

His eyes quickly scanned over the battlefield, but even with his high-powered cameras zoomed in at max, he could only catch glimpses of the fight overhead in the skies and not on the ground and now he no longer had an aircraft capable of designating targets for him in the current storm of battle without interference. The battleship firing in his direction also did not help make this position seem secure.

Undeploying its railguns and shields, which retracted back behind the machine, the Phalanx took to the air with a single leap off the ground and began moving closer to the battle for a better view.

"This is Daveral, I'm moving forward for a better firing angle and position," he said through to command as he noted no position that he found suitable to over watch the entire battlefield leaving only one place–the skies overhead of the battle.

Moving in closer to the battle, Daveral saw most of the aircraft now pulling off the engagement and now leaving the battlefield having finished their strike-run in the target area.

The trip to his new position did not take particularly long, thanks to the Phalanx's thrusters systems over the old Lancaster and upon arrival, he deployed the rails guns and began sighting targets of opportunity.

Down below, Daveral saw the enemy machines still in a defensive stance, taking shots at the fighters that were pulling away and the other enemy battleship continued firing missiles containing flares and had replaced the jammers with smoke rounds being deployed around the _Sahara_.

With a press of a trigger, the railguns powered up with a hum before they fired, breaking the sound barrier with the two shots impacting into the second battleship sending its final set of cannons into a shredded hulk of metal.

After the shot, he began to move away as he could see a group of A-Laws mobile suits roaring through the air towards him at full speed led by a modified Ahead, causing the Phalanx to launch a barrage of missiles which were hidden in its shoulder pauldrons .

_Looks like times up_, Daveral stated to himself as the Phalanx began to move away from the battle and back to the airfield. "Wesker, this is Daveral, enemy battleships as a long-ranged threat are neutralized. Pulling back to our lines."

"Understood, proceeding with the second stage of the operation as we planned," Wesker's voice came through the comm.

"Roger that, moving in to defend the airfield from the first wave of attackers," Daveral replied as he looked at the blips that were coming in towards the airfield. "Tough, but not impossible, we can do this," he then murmured to himself as the Phalanx proceeded back home.

* * *

The battle outside had died down as quickly as it had started but it did not stop Sergei and his men from continuing to evacuate the ship which was now useless for all sense and proposes. Staying around thinking the fighting had ended was sheer arrogance in the face of an enemy that had longer-ranged guns than them. Even with the smoke and mobile suit cover another hit from that weapon will destroy the ship, especially if it breaches the reactor or ammunition stores.

Typical Rising Phoenix action to stir a hornets' nest with a pre-emptive strike before racing out of the area before said hornets could reach them and wasting resources in the process and then revealing they had another card to play.

"Colonel, you should see this," he suddenly heard as a man brought up his data pad which had an image of a landed aircraft beneath the underbelly of the _Sahara._

"How in the world did that get there? They must have sneaked in during the raid." Sergei commented before looking back up at the man. "Tell all guards to maintain high alert. We may have enemy infiltrators–"

The hiss of gas cainsters suddenly entered earshot range near the ship's hanger causing Sergei to see a thick mist of whitish gas emerging causing most of the personnel near the few transport craft in the back to collapse on the ground before the silhouettes of over a dozen figures came into view from the mist as it began to disperse.

Instantly Sergei reached for his pistol, but in a split second a found a very sharp pain in the palm of his hand caused him to stop as he held his now bloody right hand and watched a figure in full black body armour and a gas mask approach him.

The man beside him fired several rounds, but his shots missed or only hit the soldier's body armour forcing him to instantly draw his knife and lunged at the approaching soldier to defend his superior office, but the attempt was futile at best. Seconds later the soldier had already dodged out of the way in an instant, grabbed the man's arm and with and audible crack, snapped the arm causing Sergei's defender to drop his knife and yell out in pain and drop to the ground.

The man infront of him lowered his gas mask to be around his neck and stared at him with his light blue coloured eyes who then smirked. "I gave you a warning yet you did not heed it and people had to suffer the consequences; fortunately for you and your people, I will give another." Sergei then saw the man toss a small first-aid bag to him. "Tell your people to stand down at once or I will show no mercy."

"And what makes you think I'll believe that?" Sergei replied, still clutching his hand but not showing any sign of weakness. "How do I know you aren't lying to momentarily stop our attack so you can reorganize yourselves and then slaughtering the rest of my men and me? My life means nothing if it means the Rising Phoenix's destruction," he then asked, demanding the answer. Factions like the Rising Phoenix had no reason for their demands to hold any sort of value, especially not after their actions against his men and what they did in Arvineo four years ago.

The man gave a slight chuckle. "You're in no position to bargin. Just stand down, enough people have been killed this day. If you do I will let your people leave under certain conditions," the man said to him in a very serious, sincere tone before handing him a communicator. "Your choice. It either ends now in momentary peace or after, when blood stain this landscape due to your arrogance. I'm true to my word, but only to those who accept it." He then pulled out a pocketwatch. "The clock is ticking Mr. Smirnov. It's now or never."

Even after hearing what the man had said Sergei did not know whether to trust him or not, but the man was truthful in one sense–enough blood had been spilt. He could not be responsible for any more unnessecary deaths that could have been avoided.

Looking down, Sergei reached out for the communicator with his good hand.


	36. Seeds of Doubt and Renewal

**Gundam 00: Phoenix**

**Seeds of Doubt and Renewal**

* * *

**Middle East, September 5, Azadistan Border**

Sergei and a couple trusted COs from his forces and Kati's command and herself were assembled on the airfield that the Rising Phoenix currently held. Dozens of soldiers from the Rising Phoenix all stared at them with their weapons loaded, unwilling to risk anything that may happen within the walls of the airfield. Some even seemed abit eager to press the trigger.

Walking up to greet him was the very same man who had stormed onto his ship with a dozen crack troops and knocked out most of his crew in a gas attack.

This man went by the name of Wesker who was apparently the man in direct control of all the Rising Phoenix's operations. He stood infront of all of them, still dressed in soldier fatigues, rifle in hand and in body armour. It appeared that if anything happened, he was prepared to fight.

"I see you have arrived as expected, now may you please follow me," Wesker said to them as he gestured to a transport plane with its cargo door open.

He looked over at Kati and a few other COs in the group and gave them a nod as his group followed the Rising Phoenix leader with several Rising Phoenix keeping a close watch on them.

The very same troops who had stormed his ship were a part of the group monitoring them with their gas masks replaced by balaclavas and dark red goggles; that coupled with their heavy body armour made them a fearsome sight to behold.

Still, he had a feeling the man would stick to his word and that if everything went out as planned they would avoid any further bloodshed for the moment.

"Colonel Smirnov, you're sure it's wise to negotiate with the Rising Phoenix? They could backstab us without us, our forces _will _fallapart," Kati whispered to him. She along with the rest of the officers were very uneasy about being in the enemy's temporary stronghold without the forces to back them up at a moment's notice.

"I don't, but it's all we can do. I'm not risking any more lives in a pointless battle that could have been adverted and I trust Wesker will keep to his word if he wanted this to end in blood he would have shot us already." He then shot a glare at the man wondering just what was he thinking at the moment.

Sergei then turned his head over at the cargo plane's hold and upon closer he saw that it had been heavily modified to become a command centre for the Rising Phoenix forces in the region with personnel monitoring all sorts of information being sent and received.

His people then entered the plane and continued following Wesker who walked up a set of stairs before they had reached a massive console hooked up to the wall that displayed a strategic map of the region.

Wesker looked at one of the people manning the console and gave him a nod before turning back to face Sergei and his people. "Well, now that we're all here, I think it's time to tell you why I've brought you people here," Wesker began as the map switched to the logo of the A-Laws. "I know a few of you are A-Laws personnel, but I think it's time that you and you soldiers of the Federation see the true face of your government. I know most of you are quite familiar with rumours going around in your own ranks, but you will have to see to believe," Wesker the concluded as the screen then changed.

There was no audio, but the images and video Sergei saw were graphic and disturbing, yet he could not turn away if this was what actually went on with the A-Laws then he needed to know just to what extent they would go to 'keep the peace'.

There were defenseless people being massacred by the dozens if not hundreds byautomatons in numerous places. Some here on Earth, others, what appeared to be in space-based colonies such as Proud. There were also ruthless interrogations and unjust incarcerations.

"This is only a hint of what your government does to 'keep the peace', yet I see nothing coming out of this but more pain and violence. And do not think these videos and images are staged, these are all stolen from security feeds or pieced together. I fear even worse atrocities may occur if nobody tries to put a stop to it," Wesker then stated.

"If putting a stop to these atrocities was your plan all along, why attack Federation troops in the first place and not target A-Law forces?" Sergei questioned, his men had no right to be attacked if this was the case. "Surely a man like you can see that."

"Because I needed to draw your attention for all the pieces to fall in place. Most Federation or A-Laws forces are unwilling to listen to what anyone has to say which is why I had to use force to drag you and your officers here to witness how rotten the government is through the actions of the A-Laws. The Rising Phoenix alone, even with Celestial Being is no match for the massive resources of the entire world."

Sergei knew what Wesker wanted. He wanted an internal force to go into revolt against the government and the A-Laws. And if that happened, it would be able to continuously gain support from other parts of the Federation Military if they played their cards right as there was alot of tensions between the Federation Military and the A-Laws that could snap when played with.

Yet, Sergei could not agree with such an idea. He may be seeing the atrocities with his own eyes, but live and video were two completely different things when trying to make a judgment. And something like this could easily spread into full-blown war, something they've been trying to avoid for a long time now. He did not want citizens to get caught in the cross-fire and not matter how careful they were, war always had a way of bringing its destruction upon others not involved.

"I know what you're saying, but I'm not going to play along and fight against the government and the A-Laws. If we do, the only that will occur is war," Sergei replied back, standing behind his decision. "I'm a soldier who protects the people and I will not allow them to get caught in the middle of a revolution."

Wesker nodded his head, his look unchanged, expecting this would be the result. "Understandable, but I think when the time comes you will have to take action. Either this world changes for the better or remains the same for the worse."

Kati then stood forward with narrowed eyes and a meancing stance. "You do know the A-Laws tactics of suppression in the Middle Eastern nations were based off your incident in South America, though in a more subtle form. You have much to answer for before you can even gain a hint of trust from members of the Federation and my people."

"True," Wesker began as he crossed his arms, "which is why my group and Celestial Being have arisen back to the world's scene. We will correct our wrongs, but the world also needs to correct its own wrongs and find the lines between unity and disjointed cooperation."

Kati gave a short light laugh. "You play a very dangerous game revealing everything to us. I'm surprised you're willing to let us go afterwards."

Wesker rubbed his finger together. "I cannot allow such weights to bear me down if they prove no use in the long-run. Having prisoners expend our resources, even with the leverage, would prove pointless should the A-Laws go out of their way for the total destruction of the Rising Phoenix, something that cannot be allowed," he stated back to Kati.

Before anything else could be said, a buzz went out from Sergei's communicator catching everyone's attention.

With a simple nod from Wesker, Sergei activated the communicator and brought it up towards his face so he could see who it was. It was one of his men on the _Gobi_.

"Lieutenant, what new do you bring me?" Sergei inquired as he turned away.

"Sir, you might want to see this after they let you go, we're getting reports of destruction going on in Azadistan," came the reply. "Water treatment, police stations, hospitals, almost every single piece of civil infrastructure, levelled."

"Did the country just break into civil war? Sounds like extremist action," he then replied back, in a questioning tone. If Azadistan was tearing itself apart, his people had to go in under direct orders from the government to stabilize the region–even if it took Azadistan's independence away.

"We don't yet know, sir. We'll try to get more details as things come."

"Roger that, keep me posted on anything else." Sergei the closed the communicator and looked at Wesker. "This your action?"

Wesker only shook his head. "The news is as much as a surprise to me as it is to you. Everything that belongs to my forces are currently on this airfield as you can tell."

"I think we're finished here," Sergei then said to Wesker. "If you don't mind, we have situation to defuse around here."

"I'll leave it up to you. If we meet on the battlefield again as enemies, however, I will not grant the same chance as I did today, remember that," Wesker then replied in a cold, serious tone before looking at his troops. "Escort them back to their shuttle and give them access to leave unharmed."

"Yes, sir!" A soldier saluted Wesker before signalling for Sergei and his people to follow with the very same heavily equipped soldiers following.

Wesker may be planting the seeds of doubt and further increasing the tensions between the military and the A-Laws, but he was not going to betray the ESF just because a terrorist wants him to. Only when the it seemed truly right to fight what could easily become a bloody, senseless conflict and the things he had seen show are more then just video recorded images.

* * *

Daveral sat at the base of the Phalanx with Flint as troops and equipment were being dropped at the airfield, maximizing what little room they had to get to quickly get everything dropped off before the next plane came in.

"Should have seen what the Wesker did. Absolutely beat ever single person who decided to take him on in hand-to-hand combat despite the fact he's in his late-thirties and most of the guys he faced were young but battle hardened, highly-trained soldiers. I've never seen so much pride destroyed that quickly by one man," Flint said, retelling a story from some time ago. "Needless to say, I just watched."

Daveral gave a light chuckle. "You were never one to be humiliated infront of others," he replied back before looking at all the Federation and A-Laws officers leave the airfield on a shuttle. "Hope we won't have to fight them anytime soon again."

"Strange, I could have sworn this was the same group we fought previously that had a special mobile suit reminiscent to a Gundam," Flint then began with an odd gander and turned to Daveral. "By any chance you see any mobile suit that could transform into a winged mobile armour with two cannons on its back?" he then asked, curiously.

"Can't say I have, just a bunch regular machines and one modified Ahead," Daveral answered with a slight shrug. He knew what machines Flint was talking about, he had seen the images and video after all, but there was no trace of that machine when he observed the enemy.

Flint rubbed his chin, pondering what possibly could have happened to the mobile suit. "I really wanted to be the one to take it down," he stated as he stood up with a smirk. "So Daveral, remember what you said to me four years ago and I was supposed to do all this time?"

Daveral was rather stumped by what Flint meant. He didn't have a clue to what it meant. It had been so long and he had been busy keeping up with life to remember much other then the major events. All he could do in return was raise a brow and say, "What?"

Flint sighed. "Goddamn it, you truly are oblivious." He spun around and grabbed Daveral onto his feet and shook him around. "Remember you said I needed to make sure I protected Nena for you if you weren't around, well I did. And you know what that means?"

Forcefully, Daveral made Flint let go. "Actually no I don't," he replied back. He still didn't have a clue at what Flint was getting at unless... "You want me to try and get together with her, don't you?"

"Exactly," Flint said exasperated with a gasp. "You seriously should I mean she's more stable then she was before and I mean _alot_ more. You have a chance and you should take it!"

"Flint, that was four years ago. Besides I still don't think it would work out in the end. And we've got better things to worry about then love like not being killed out here," Daveral replied to Flint. He didn't come all this way for his friend to try and get him together with an old friend, he was here to make sure they all stayed alive. "You can get together with her if you want, though."

Flint seemed to shut up at that as he thought about it for a moment only to shake his head. "No way, man. I'm more likely to be punched in the face by her."

"My point exactly," Daveral pointed out as he saw parts for the Pegasus being shipped in from one of the planes. "Now, let's stay focused on the task at hand." He then walked off with Flint following in tow towards the command plane.

* * *

**Middle East, September 5, Azadistan**

Assembled in the ship's planning room, nearly the entire crew of the Ptolemaios were gathered together, figuring out what their next step of action would be.

Setsuna could see everyone pondering on what to do and decided to break the silence and find out what Tieria had heard while speaking with the Innovators.

"Tieria, when you were speaking with the Innovators, just what did they tell? I think we all deserve an explanation," he asked patiently.

Tieria seemed rather reluctant to answer as the group waited for what he had to say before he began with a sigh.

"The Innovators are...those like me and they say their completing the Aeolia Plan," Tieria said with a pause. "They're the ones responsible for what's happened in the world so far."

"You seem to be struggling to tell us all of this, is there something wrong?" Lyle then asked him who seemed to know what Tieria was thinking.

"Because, if they're truly the ones following Aeolia's Plan and we're just refuse that's interfering with what Aeolia does that mean we shouldn't even be alive?" Tieria replied back, the sense of doubt behind his words was something Setsuna had rarely ever heard from him before. "There's also the matter that I'm one of them and they want me to join them to complete the Plan," he said causing the room to go silent.

"You're conflicted over where your loyalties, I see," Sumeragi then said after a few moments of silence.

Tieria could only give a slow nod, knowing he couldn't hide anything anymore since he just let that all out for everyone to hear.

Looking at Tierra, Setsuna could only wonder what went on in his head. Trying to remain loyal to what he held so dear which was the completion of the Aeolia Plan or to his comrades would be a difficult choice as either one defied the other. And things were much different, before Tieria was completely dedicated to the Plan and he did not even give a damn about any of his comrades, but now over the course of four years, he was more desirable as a friend and someone you could trust.

"Mr. Erde wouldn't forsake us for the Innovators," Mileina then jumped in with a reassuring tone and a smile.

Tieria could only return a smile back at her. "I thank you for your confidence in me," he replied back before turning back to everyone else before he headed over to Feldt's console and typed several keys in to Feldt's surprise, bringing a marker up on a global map. "The last thing they told me was to meet at this location."

Everyone glanced up at the screen at appeared on the wall with Miss Sumeragi rubbing her chin.

"That's all the way in Western Europe and the location is not very subtle and trying to get there in the Ptolemaios' current condition by sea is bound for failure," she said to all of them. "They obviously want this meeting to go according to their plans and make sure we won't make any unexpected alterations."

"Speaking about _Ptolemy_, where are we going to go to get repairs? We won't be able to complete repairs on the engines and hull without additional support," Lasse then brought up.

Nena was the first to jump in as she caught everyone's attention by instantly speaking up with the raise of her hand.

"I know that Wesker and the Rising Phoenix have just re-established a staging base and we might be able to ask for some of their supplies if we're nice about it," Nena said as Feldt put a marker over the airfield known as Foe Hammer which was not too far from their current position.

Lyle, who was just about to open his mouth, seemed rather surprised at how fast Nena's response came as he simply leaned back against the wall. "I was going to say that we may be able to ask Katharon for aid, but seeing the map, I'd go with her plan," Lyle said with a slight frown.

"Even if they can't offer much in the way of supplies, we can both provide protection for one another; Rising Phoenix forces are better equipped and prepared to fight machines with solar reactors, Katharon is not," Sumeragi then said and everyone gave a nod or a reply confirming their approval of what course of action they would take.

Before anyone else could begin, Feldt spoke up, "I'm receiving an encoded message from Wang Liu Mei." She then brought the message up the message for all to hear.

"Wang Liu Mei here, I have information that you might find useful. Members of the A-Laws leadership not yet presented to the public are expected to take part in an exclusive formal party. I'll be attending to act as your ears for this event, though I can also bring a few of you along if needed. The date and the place have already been sent and you can expect it shortly," Wang Liu Mei's voice message explained before it ended with the map being updated once more.

Everyone could only be slightly surprised that the location was the exact same place where Tieria was to meet with the Innovators once more.

"I'm not sure if this makes things less complicated since Wang Liu Mei can get us in or more with the entire A-Law's leadership being in one place," Lyle commented before raising his head up, glancing over everyone in the room. "So, who can we expect to see going?"

In an instance Tieria stood forward. "I _need_ to take part in this, they'll be expecting me and I'll have a better chance of finding out more from the Innovators then any of you alone."

Stepping up, Setsuna then volunteered himself. "He'll need someone to back him up should anything go wrong. I need to see who our enemies myself, I need to know just what their motives are," he said to all of them. He was determined to find out why the people manipulating the world would do such things.

"Mind if I also join in?" Nena then asked. "I'm not one for dresses and all, but if these are the same people who got my brothers killed and then had one of their own hunt me and my friends, I also have to see who they truly are," she said, her tone had gradually changed from a eagerness to serious determination.

"Alright, but you three will have to follow my exact instructions," Sumeragi devilishly smirked as she looked at Tieria who gave her an odd look.

"Just what exactly are you planning for us?" Tieria questioned inquisitively.

Sumeragi could only suppress a chuckle. "You'll see."

* * *

Saji just looked at his food which Mileina had handed to him in a tray in _Ptolemy_'s mess hall. The room was rather empty with most of the crew still at their stations, preferring to eat and still monitor their posts.

Today, he had killed someone and likely ruined someone's life and it made him sick. He wondered how could these people just make it seem so casual and not feel anything? And as much as he hated to say it, Nena, or any of the Meisters for the matter, would probably know as much as he despised her and he should probably ask her.

There was also Louise, who now knew of the situation he was in. Would she try anything crazy to rescue him from Celestial Being or would she be able to keep a level head restrain herself from doing what would be almost suicide.

Looking at the ring around his neck, he wondered if Louise kept the other on her person as a reminder of what the future would hold in store for both of them once they reunited after all these years of silence.

"You know, looking at your food and letting it go cold isn't good for your health or the taste. Best to eat it when it's still warm," he heard Mileina say to him causing him to turn his head.

He could only put on a fake cheerful face for her, yet it almost felt natural due to her upbeat, cheerful presence. "I will, just give me a moment," he said back Mileina. He then noticed Ian wasn't anywhere around and he hadn't seen him since the battle had ended. "Mileina, where did Ian go?" he asked her.

"Oh, my dad just left to head up to space to finish some things that he has been working on for the Gundams," she replied back as she sat down and began eating her own meal with joy.

"Is that so?" Saji then turned back to look at his own meal and slowly began to eat thinking what was in store for Celestial Being and the world around it.

* * *

**Persian Gulf, September 5, **_**Bering**_**-Class Aircraft Carrier **_**Olympia**_

Graham and his team were all watching as one of the members of Barak's team had mentally broke down and was quickly taken to the ship's medical bay.

"You'd think someone like that would be transferred for a desk job. A-Laws aren't that stupid in recruitment," one of Graham's men spoke with a hint of disgust.

"The military is filled with all kinds of people, and remember that conversation we heard?" Graham began as took a gulp of water from his bottle with all his men giving a nod. "What are the chances of her lover being on the enemy's ship? I didn't expect that one bit."

"Strange indeed, but these days you can always seem to expect the worse."

Fast approaching footsteps could then be heard as Graham turned to see a messenger who handed him a letter. "Captain Graham, message from the top passed down to you," the messenger said before heading back the other way.

Graham instantly opened the letter with care to see a finely decorated card and a ticket stuffed within its covers.

Reading it over, he saw that it was an invitation to a party that consisted of members of the A-Laws, mainly the ones in charge a few lucky known people in the military which happened to include him, likely because he was an ace pilot– or maybe Billy just had the idea of dragging him into all of this as usual.

"Nice, you just got invited to some crazy party. Maybe you'll actually find yourself a girl and let me take over," Julius said sarcastically with a laugh gaining a few chuckles from the rest of the squad.

"Like most women would like to look pass this." Graham's fingers trailed over his scars before he looked at Julius. "Not like you guys have a chance either if you went. We're all too obsessed with restoring our names after all these years and I expect you guys will show Barack and his team your skills while I'm gone. I may not want to go, but I doubt they'll take kindly to their best ace sitting this one out. And I may even bring back a few presents."

All his men gave a nod and a determined, eager look.

"Understood, Captain, we'll show them."

With that Graham then left his group and proceeded to prepare for leave and wondered what could he expect from this formal event.

* * *

**Middle East, September 5, Azadistan,**_** Guyana**_**-class Battleship **_**Gobi**_

Despite the ship being ineffective in combat situations, Sergei still insisted that the ship take them to where the reports were coming from and all too well he knew what to expect as plumes of smoke and burning buildings came into sight.

Flames burned brightly in the night sky as the _Gobi_ began to settle down and opened the rear hanger door, releasing troops and some vehicles carrying supplies. The situation had to be contained and everything had to be accounted for.

"To think the government already had a provisional government on standby, makes you wonder if we're just here to make this country ours," Sergei said to Kati who put on a frown.

"This is definitely not the work of conventional forces in the region," she began, her eyes taking note of the collateral damage in the area, "You can tell those are scorch marks from particle beams." She then had the ship's camera zoom in. "Yet from these reports and blurred images, the attackers don't match any description we've seen or achieved in the past." She brought up images from local sources which were of poor quality but they had something to tell at the very least.

"This is going to keep us busy for some time, Colonel Mannequin. My forces are going be here putting out all the fires around here, both metaphorically and literally. We won't be able to do much until the provisional government is in place," he said turning to his console.

Even once they cleaned up this area, they would have to move on and secure the capital which had the most problems. It wouldn't be easy to get back on track fighting the enemy when orders from the top demanded this area be secured. It was just something he could not disobey; all he could do was question it.

He then thought of Wesker's offer wondering if the right thing to do was to accept it. This clearly felt like something the government would do, but he wasn't so sure if his men would go along with it and for now, the best plan would be to play it safe and see what transpires in the end.

Kati nodded her head. "I see, well, I wish you good luck. I shall try to piece this together, though first, I need to report back to my superiors," she said as both COs saluted each other before Kati and her people left.

"Good hunting, Kati," Sergei then murmured before looking back at what needed to be done as reports began to come in from the field.

* * *

Soma spent her time in the medical bay of the ship wondering if she would be around if the corporal ever awakened. It would be likely that she would be elsewhere by the time it happened but one could hope.

Separated by a thick wall with an observation window looking in was the only way she could see what happened as the medical staff monitored her and made sure she was well-looked after. Yet, however, it did not change the fact that Erica would not be back on the battlefield for a months if not over a year given her condition, though being a supersoldier may change that.

The door of the medical bay then opened revealing Andrei who walked, not surprised by the fact she was here. He keep a calm, cool look but Soma could sense something eating away at him, uneasiness and doubt.

"Lieutenant, is something the matter?" she asked him, though she still kept her eyes focused on Erica.

Andrei shot her a strange look, wondering how she knew before he spoke, "Yes, it's about what happened today. Do you think the decisions from the COs to negotiate with our enemy was the right thing? Letting the enemy go even though we could have had a chance of defeating the Rising Phoenix once and for all," Andrei said rubbing his head. "I mean that would help bring about peace to this world, would it not?"

"Well," Soma began only to suddenly pause as she heard an all too familiar voice return.

_Let me talk to him, Soma. A soldier's response won't work in this kind of situation, just for a moment, let me speak with him,_ Marie's voice uttered in her head.

Soma could only attempt to hide a scowl at the other part of arising back.

_This doesn't involve you, let me handle this_, Soma said back in her thoughts.

_He's clearly confused on his father's decision. The fact that Sergei was willing to negotiate to save the lives of the soldiers despite the risks he had to take, yet he made the tactical decision to sacrifice his wife Andrei's mother,_ Marie responded back. _If you don't let me speak at least try to talk to him as a person and not a soldier. He needs to understand not just from his own view but his father's as well._

"Lieutenant, are you okay?" Andrei then asked her, wondering why she had that look on her face which consisted of a blank stare.

Soma then went back to reality as she looked up and spoke, "I think the colonel made the right decision. If he didn't do what he did alot more people would have died," she said plainly to Andrei.

"Yes, but what if the enemy decided to stab us in the back? More people would have died on our side and then they would have free reign to do as they please in the region," Andrei said back, trying to discredit his father. "And I don't get why he would save our lives and risk his own when he left my mother and a whole platoon to die as if they were expendable."

"Your father–"

"Don't call that man my father," Andrei then interupted. "As far as it goes, he's simply a commanding officer."

Soma nearly gave a sigh as she turned away. She really didn't know what to say.

Andrei then began to walk up due to the conversation hitting a sour note and it was at that instant Soma rose to her feet and called out to him, but yet, it was not her in control. "Andrei, wait!" she heard herself say as she found herself no longer in control of her actions and instead, Marie had taken over. "Have you ever considered what the colonel had to go through before he made that action? You could at very least, try to understand what he went through."

Andrei seemed rather surprised by Soma's change of tone before giving her a glare. "There was a better way than just sacrificing her out there! He could have at least tried to save her but instead he abandons her out there with the rest of her platoon; he never even bothered to apologize or speak to me after she was killed!" Andrei tightened his fist into a ball, trying to control his anger. "He doesn't even care about me, even now. I mean you're closer to him than I ever was that your considered his own daughter," he said jealously. "I'm barely even considered a son to him as much as I barely consider him my father."

_Just what are you doing?_ Soma demanded from Marie who had just taken over.

_I'm simply here to make Andrei at least try and understand. I promise I'll no longer intervene after this, it's just something that has to be done,_ Marie replied back in a soft, regretful voice.

"Andrei, just please consider what I said; just try and understand him and maybe even talk to him." Marie then pleaded. "You need to understand him at the very least and be the one to settle things. You both can't let go of what family you have and need to put the past to rest. Would your mother wish that her son continued to hate his father after all these years without either of you trying to understand the other?"

The brown haired man didn't speak as he just looked at her wondering what had happened to the cool and determined super soldier known as Soma who now had a completely different personality in place that seemed to understand more than Soma did or anyone for the matter-of-fact.

"You're not the lieutenant, are you?" Andrei then said as Marie nodded her head while Soma just watched and rather stunned by how well Marie managed to make this sound understandable to even the most hardened soldiers. Andrei then looked at the wall, thinking about something–something must of hit home. "Maybe I will speak with him before we go our separate ways once again and maybe then my mother can rest easy." He then glanced back at her as he proceeded out of the room. "I won't tell anyone about this," he said, referring to Marie before the door closed behind him with a hiss.

The next moment afterwards, Soma felt herself back in control of her body as she could only, somehow, give a weak smile as she looked out and saw Andrei heading towards the bridge.

She did not want to say but she just had to as she muttered, "Thank you," to herself.

_I just hope the two will manage to set aside their differences and speak not as soldiers but as father and son,_ Marie said back to her as a feeling of happiness that rarely came swept over Soma. Maybe Marie, the other part of her, wasn't such a bad thing after all.

* * *

**Western Europe, September 6, Spain**

"Can we honestly expect for them to show aside from Tieria?" Ribbons asked Wang Liu Mei, not bothering to look at her as he sat on an exquisite couch meant for royalty looking out of the window. "As curious as they may be, they know that us Innovators be expecting them."

Wang looked over at him with a soft smile. "Of course they will. I've already got a list of who will be attending. I've sent it to your database."

Ribbons nodded his head as his eyes glowed yellow for less than a couple seconds before the colour faded away as he raised himself up slightly from his hunched position.

"Interesting, both Setsuna and Nena have decided to show up within the next couple days. What a turn of events, the pilot of the 00 and a mistake that still exists," Ribbons stated as he smirked. "This will be quite interesting if things go as planned."

The wealthy woman could only glance over at him with narrowed, inquisitive eyes. "You expect something to happen?" she asked.

Ribbons could only lean his head over hands. "Of course, the guests of honour may be able to keep their subtlety if they're not distracted, but I wonder if a few old 'friends' could stir up emotions?" he said, though the question was not directed to Wang. Ribbons then finally turned to her. "I am truly grateful that you are willing to provide such information which will bring a balance to this world. However, what are you trying to gain from all of this? You've once visited the Trinities during their appearance four years ago and now you have come to me. Just what is it that you're looking for?"

The question simply caused Wang put the same smile she had before back on her face. "I'm simply just helping bring together a unified world. One that everyone's been waiting for over centuries and I've finally found those who may bring it about," she replied back in a sincere tone.

Ribbons then looked away and stood up "Is that so? Well then, I must leave now. There is much to prepare for." Ribbons then opened the door of the room and stepped out.

Wang's eyes followed him and she managed to catch a glimpse of a white-haired Innovator with glowing, demonic red eyes that seemed to burn with anger, yet his facial expression hid any emotion as he simply followed behind Ribbons like he were his bodyguard before leaving her sight.

Turning to face the massive clear window frame that covered a good fourth of the west wall, she heard her brother enter the room.

"My mistress, how was the meeting?" Hong Long asked her politely.

"One of his better moments, especially when you're not being eyed by those like him." She then put on a weak frown. "It seems things at the upcoming event won't go as smoothly as we once thought."

Hong then stepped closer to her. "Will you still attend or shall you be cancelling the invitation?" he asked her, showing his concern.

Wang only shook her head. "No, I think everything will go fine for us." She then looked up at the view of the horizon ahead of her. "Whatever side comes closer to unifying the world has my support and so far, the Innovators are proving they will be the ones to do it, but I will continue my support towards Celestial Being. There needs to be a player capable of seeing things to the true end," she finished as she knew soon the world would become what it should have been four years ago and no longer would she be bound to the old world.


	37. Open and Closed Hearts

**Gundam 00: Phoenix**

**Open and Closed Hearts**

* * *

**Middle East, September 6, Azadistan Border**

The command room of the plane was cramped with COs looking over a display of a map regarding the entire area around them.

Wesker, despite being the commander, needed his COs to voice their opinions on his current plan he had in mind. They had very little room to manoeuvre with the Federation lurking all around them, yet, they had to make something happen within the dawn of the next day or the Federation was going to be coming back with more than just a regiment and the plan had to exceed all expectations to work for the sake of future operations.

Pointing at a location on the holographic map, he spoke, "With the last of our forces arriving, we need to prepare to move out eliminate the major base of the A-Laws in the Middle East," he said to his COs who were carefully studying the map. "We can also gain valuable Intel that may prove crucial later on in our endeavour."

One of his people then jumped in and pointed at two locations near the location he had designated. "What about the two Federation bases in the region, with such a large forces, slipping pass the two without alerting them will be extremely difficult."

"A distraction using the Gundams and our fighters we have will prove useful on keeping the Federation from responding to a land assault from the air with mobile suits," the commander of the Rising Phoenix forces that were in Azadistan–Matthews–then said. "While that's happening we can then split the ground forces into three attack groups and have them position in the area around the A-Laws base where they cannot be detected until we're ready to attack. Whatever mobile jammers we have can keep their sensors from working while the Dispersal Towers in the region do the rest."

"Me and my boys can quickly come with the Gundams to support the offensive once we've got enough of the Federation's attention, so no need to worry the air cover," Willard then added in. "We'll likely launch a pre-emptive strike with the Ace Phantoms and the new Phalanx to knock out the hangers and radar to prevent a response."

"Still not going to be easy, we're only at regimental strength; our planes can only transport so much. The enemy has been reported to be an corps strength alone without factoring in the Federation we have to face," the previous CO then said, voicing his concern of their numbers.

"The enemy may be at corps strength, but remember they'll barely have enough machines to face us. Both the Federation and A-Laws are still arming their forces with GN driven machines. They`re also spread out in the region. Some are operating in the Persian Gulf others in various Middle Eastern nations. Very rarely will A-Laws fight in large-scale engagements at full strength, preferring to operate in smaller units to cover more ground," Matthews stated as he hit something on Wesker's console which brought up the locations of A-Laws forces which were nearly operating everywhere in the Middle East. "And we can deal with any regular machine with ease. The Phantoms have proven to excel as a versatile strike-craft."

The man seemed to understand as he did not respond as another one of Wesker's COs added to the discussion at hand and it just happened to be Wallace Edmond, Captain of the 1st Rangers. From what had happened on Arvineo, if anyone could make infantry more valuable in the modern battlefield then mobile suits and Automatons, it was him.

"I can have the 1st Rangers advance ahead to the hills that overlook the base beforehand and when the battle breaks out you can have my men move in to assault the base. If we're lucky, we can stop them from trying to scuttle everything of value should things begin to turn against them," the Captain said as a marker representing his company then appeared which moved into the hills overlooking the A-Laws base. "My men can infiltrate the outer perimeter during the night right before dawn and then we'll wait until the main force attacks before we make our move. All we need is for you chaps to keep the enemy distracted."

Wesker pondered on the suggestion for a moment as he reviews his options before giving an approving nod before he said, "A viable plan if it can be succeed. I'll give you the go ahead on the plan, but I expect it to succeed. If it fails, we'll end up losing more then we can afford."

"Have no fear, sir," Wallace began in a reassuring tone with a confident look and smirk, "we'll live long enough to teach Alley a lesson they'll never forget. So, when shall we get started?"

From there on, Wesker knew these suggestions from his COs would be the basis of their operation. They could refine the plan over what little time they had, but other than that, there would be no turning away from the plan that had just been laid out.

* * *

Daveral and Flint looked at the _Ptolemaios._ Both men were impressed by the ship's majestic design despite the fact it was damage as it lay docked on the ground as what materials the Rising Phoenix could spare were being shipped into its cargo hold.

"You know, I never actually got to see the _Ptolemaios II_ in person until now," Flint said.

Daveral gave him a strange stare. "Why is that?" he then asked.

Flint simply shrugged. "Don't know, but it's likely because I'm stuck in the Rising Phoenix while Nena was transferred to Celestial Being. And I prefer the Earth then being up there," he pointed up towards the heavens.

Suddenly Flint then felt someone's weight on his shoulder and he nearly gave out a cry in surprise as he turned his head to see it was Nena who was raised up and balancing on both his and Daveral's shoulders.

"Wha– Where did you come from?" Flint exclaimed still reeling back from the surprise. He felt his heart racing uncontrollably–he hated surprises more than anyone else here.

Nena giggled, rather amused by how surprised he was. "And to think you act so high and mighty most of the time, I'm surprised you didn't expect this," she said to him still giggling before she then stopped and turned to Daveral. "Long time no see, Daveral."

"Been awhile, Nena. I hear you've changed over the years, that true?" he asked her as she got off both his and Daveral's shoulders and back onto the ground.

"Some of it good and recently, some of it bad. Lot of things to deal with," she said to him with a sigh changing her mood from joy to near sadness. "But the rest of Celestial Being tolerates me so that means something." She then instantly switched her mood to what she had been previously. "So what have you've been up to?"

"Just trying to make my way in the world until you guys needed me back," Daveral responded, he seemed happy being out here with them despite how dangerous their job was.

"Surprised you didn't decide to stay back at home," Nena replied back to him.

Daveral could only grin. "I did say if I was needed I _would_ come back, though same can't be said about Helana."

"Oh," Flint then began looking at Daveral, curious about an old comrade. "You've seen her over these four years?"

"Yep, she's still with her parents and I think things between them are going well and I've also got this." Daveral pulled a flash drive from his pocket. "She gave me some recordings of several songs she's been working on the piano; some of them her own work. Should listen to them when you guys get the chance."

"Helana, piano? Damn, she really has changed more than I thought," Flint then as he snatched to drive out of Daveral's hand causing Daveral to look at him in surprise. "I may have to take a listen."

Daveral then immediately snatched it back. "I can make you a copy, but you're not getting the original," Daveral snapped back at to him.

"You know, I want to go visit her one day," Nena then stated as her eyes shifted over to the flash drive. "You mind giving me a copy of that before I leave?"

"Leave?" Flint then uttered as he turned to her. "You already heading out somewhere, despite how beat up _Ptolemy_ is? What the hell is Celestial Being up to?"

"Trying to figure out just what exactly the Innovators are up to," she replied only to realize her mistake as Flint gave her an odd look wondering what she was talking about. "Oh, right, you haven't heard of them."

In his mind, Flint could only wonder what she meant by Innovators. Were they something along the lines of Innovades? He had heard about the later and knew who they were thanks to Kail being a prime example, though he was rather different than the usual– from what he had heard.

Daveral rubbed his chin. "Innovators? I'm guessing they're the reason for the events unfolding in the world, am I right?" he asked her with Nena nodding her head in response.

"Daveral, Flint," someone then called out as the two men turned to see Willard coming towards them.

"What's up, Willard?" Flint asked as the ace came closer and handed Daveral a data pad. "These are the mission orders to commence. Everything is listed, any questions can be asked before we start tomorrow." Willard then turned his head to Nena. "Good to see you again, Nena, I wish you and Celestial Being good luck out there once you leave."

"Thanks," Nena replied back as Willard then left the trio. She then turned her head back to Flint and Daveral. "So what've you got?" she asked Daveral curiously who already had his eyes skimming through the information.

"Be patient, I just got it," Daveral replied back to her, his eyes still focused on the data pad.

Flint then leaned over to see what Daveral was reading as he saw parts of the plan and their mission, but he only had the basis of their orders which was acting as a diversion.

"Looks like both of us and some of the air force will be making sure the majority of the ground troops make it through Federation lines as a distraction so they can attack A-Law's main stronghold in the region; that is really risky," Daveral then told both him and Nena.

"The risk may be worth it," Nena stated before heading over at_ Ptolemy_. "Anyways I'll see you guys later, I've got to help out _Ptolemy_." She then waved at both him and Daveral with a smile before she was gone.

"You know, she seems alot calmer yet happier then she was before," Daveral then commented, looking at Nena. "It was good to see her again, despite how short it was."

Flint shrugged. "We'll probably be meeting her alot more as things pick up." His hand took the data pad from Daveral who had it infront of him showing that he was finished with it.

His eyes then began to read what the orders were. Whatever the plan was he would make sure it would work. A-Laws was the last thing he wanted to have a lasting presence in the region.

* * *

**Middle East, September 6, Azadistan,**_** Guyana**_**-class Battleship **_**Gobi**_

Sitting at his desk in his room, Sergei thought about what he had just said over several hours ago to his son while he glanced through his paperwork.

He had been surprised to receive a message from Andrei requesting a meeting with him in private from the bridge of the _Gobi_.

Upon receiving that message, he became hesitant to answer the request, but he had decided something needed to be done while he still had the chance. The last engagement with the Rising Phoenix showed him just how precious his time was and that if he did not take action now then the battlefield would make him regret not using it wisely.

The tension between the both of them had tense at the beginning as Sergei could tell Andre still held his grudge and the only reason he had this arrangement was for the answers he sought for.

_"Colonel Smirnov," Andrei had began with a glare. "I wanted to ask you–"_

_"Why did I abandon, Holly, out there," Sergei finished for him as he gave a tired look, but looked his son in the eye._

_"That is correct, sir," Andrei responded, still keeping his calm demeanour which reminded Sergei of himself. "Why was it that you left mother out there to die? And don't tell me you were following orders, she was your wife."_

_Giving a sigh and knowing there was no escape, Sergei answered, "I did it because it was my orders and because it was my duty as a soldier."_

_"Don't–" Sergei raised his hand infront of Andrei before he could reply._

_Sergei then started again. "Let me explain. The reason why we're soldiers is because we want to protect the people, that is our job. I made my choice knowing the outcome and I regret it every day, but Andrei you need to understand. This wasn't about just us, it was about the people working on the orbital elevator. Every single one of them had families and if I had let something happen to them I would have failed my mission to the people. And if I must accept the burden on my soul to avoid letting those innocent feel the pain of war so be it."_

_"You could of done something, though. You could have found a way to make sure mother made it back and protect the workers, why didn't you?" Andrei then said wondering why everything that did happen. "You shouldn't have just done nothing," he then added, his voice growing with each word._

_"I know, but Andrei, I'm still only human," Sergei replied back tiredly. "At that time I thought it was the best solution. There may have been another way and if I had seen it I would have taken it, but it was the only one I saw. Would you have felt satisfied if your mother had lived yet hundreds of others had to die or suffer to achieve that? Holly wouldn't accept such a thing nor would I. Would you?"_

_Andrei seemed taken aback by Sergei's words as he thought over. It looked like he had never thought of it that way._

_Before Andrei could finish thinking, Sergei spoke once more, "I know you're trying to become a better man then I am and I think you will, but as a soldier you need to make the hard choice and you rarely have time to consider every option before you must act. Often you'll have to decide between two evils and pick the lesser of the two."_

_"Colonel Smirn– father, if you had to make the same decision with me or Soma for some reason, would you do it?" Andrei then inquired._

_Sergei thought for a moment. Would he be able to make the same decision again with his own blood or his adopted stepdaughter? He had made a promise to Holly, but what about the rest of the people under his command? They had families as well and it was his duty to be a good commander and soldier._

_"I-I don't know," Sergei then replied looking away with Andrei looking slightly surprised._

_"What do you mean you don't know? I thought the duty of being a soldier was the only thing that ever applied to you, the only thing you ever cared about," Andrei then said with a hint of hate. It seemed like he thought he had known the answer that was coming._

_Taking a pause, Sergei remembered what his wife had said, "Darling, if something should happen to me during the next mission, please take care of Andrei."_

_He cringed at remembering those words. He had promised Holly that, yet he never fulfilled the vow to the point it had put him in this situation; he had failed at that and he could never mend that, but he could at least settle the matter where both of them could not stand to be in each others presence and they could see each other eye-to-eye like men without hidden feelings._

_"I made a promise to your mother and that was to take care of you, but I don't know if I could fulfil it if I was put in another situation like that, " Sergei then finally replied. "I don't want to repeat a mistake that cost me dearly, but I also have people looking up to me to get them through their job." Sergei then extended his hand to Andrei. "If you don't accept my words as the truth and refuse to acknowledge what I've said, I understand. But please, let's except each other as comrades in arms if we can't be family." _

_Andrei stared at the hand Sergei had extended to him before he returned the gesture and shook Sergei's hand. "Father, I will not fully forgive you over mother's death, though, I will understand why you made the choice and accept your reasoning. I will still prove that I can be a better soldier then you so something like that will not have to happen in my circumstance."_

_"I would not have it any other way." The two men then saluted each other and Andrei then began to head his separate way until Sergei then called out to him. "Andrei, if you can, keep the Peries safe. All I ask is that both of you watch out for each other out there."_

_Andrei didn't stop, but Sergei could somehow tell that Andrei understood and that in his mind, he would do his best to become a soldier who will go beyond the call of duty to put his father to shame._

The memory ended as Sergei opened a new folder containing medical reports and to his surprise, Erica Sierra was finally conscious, but to his dismay he found that she was already pushing her body too hard, trying to get up if it weren't for the doctor keeping her under restraints.

Regardless, in their present state and the mission they were tasked with, there would be not much she could do even if she was able to move around since her machine had been destroyed and they had better things to do at the moment then running to their deaths.

* * *

Erica gripped the white bed sheets against the excruciating pain that coursed throughout her body, holding back the tears, while she tried to get herself up once more. Her body screamed for her to rest but her minded demanded that she get up.

She needed to be back out there to fight the Federation's enemies. If should couldn't do her job the Federation would likely toss her away into civilian life, but she had no idea what to do other than fight. That was her job, her purpose and only reason why she managed to survive those gruelling training regimes.

Before she managed to get herself upright two members of the staff had forced her back into her bed and in their hands, she noticed them holding several restraints for her hands and legs which they began hooking her up to and to the bed.

"I'm sorry about this, but you just cannot move like that in your condition. Doctor's orders that you stay down until you've recovered from your injuries," one of them told her just wondering how she could bear to put her body through this.

"A-And sit here...while...I still–?" Erica tried to finish with a gasp but she found herself already needing to catch her breath, even trying to speak used up any energy that remained in her.

"Exactly, you're in no condition to do _anything_. Just be grateful you are a super soldier, you'll be out of bed before you know it," the previous speaker said as they had finished restraining her down before giving a nod to the doctor outside before then leaving the room.

The doctor outside then looked at her with firm, but nonsense look. "You'll be under restraints until I think you won't go tearing your own body apart. Now, just get some rest." The doctor then closed the door and the lights went out in the room.

With a groan, Erica could only think about how she managed to end up in this state. She was better than this; this just should have not happened. Her skills and abilities should have made that fight end in her favour, yet these Gundams always had a trick up their sleeves and they were generally better then the Federation's machines.

She then thought about herself in that battle and all she could do was hate who she was. Not because she had been made into a weapon or because she had lost her childhood, but because she kept losing. How could she constantly keep failing?

All she wanted was to defeat one of her opponents for good. She wanted respect and recognition not just from her fellow soldiers, but from other super soldiers that she knew during her days in the lab.

It pained her to think back to the project. Throughout the thing she had been teased and bullied due to her having the lowest scores compared to the other children who just seemed to be the best at what was handed to them. Even the scientist thought she wouldn't have passed her tests at the beginning.

If the others saw her in this state they would probably be laughing at her at how pathetic she was. And now the weapon that made her feel like she had value and power was gone, totalled, and never coming back.

She had barely managed to make it as the pilot of the Serene just because her fighting style went well with the machine design and because she spent hours on the simulator and additional training to make sure her technical scores were suitable.

_I need to get better and I'll prove that I'm better than them,_ she then thought to herself as she reluctantly began to try and get some sleep.

If she ever managed to get back into service as a pilot, her opponents were going to pay for everything.

* * *

**Western Europe, September 7, Spain**

Tieria looked over at the mansion situated far away on the other side of the bay surrounded by trees at where the party would be taking place. They had two days before it began and he wondered if the Innovators knew that he was already here.

He then looked down into the bay area near the mansion. Deep below was Seravee the 00 and the Vier, hidden in containers that they had so often used during their interventions five years ago. If anything went wrong and they needed to run, they had their Gundams to fall back on and get away– hopefully _Ptolemy _would be repaired by then to serve as their extraction.

"Innovators, just what are you planning?" he muttered to himself as he continued to stare off into the area where their mission would be occurring.

He continued to stare before he finally he gave a sigh, as he began to return to the safe house where Nena, Setsuna and himself were taking residence in and he loathed the idea Miss Sumeragi had for him.

If only Nena had could have take his place instead for this role...

* * *

_It's been so long..._ Nena thought to herself as she exited the small car with a bundle of flowers.

She had to come back here after all these years. She needed to remind herself why she was a Gundam Meister and pay tribute to a painful travesty she had caused.

Walking towards the memorial for the many lives she had taken due to her callousness, Nena could only remember all the things of the past that led up to this point. Things had changed for the better since the moment she had walked up to the memorial four years ago, but it would never be enough to make up for this.

Upon reaching the base of the memorial, she placed the flowers at the base and then looked up at the memorial, still reminiscing about what brought her back all the way here after four years.

Just then, she noticed a short-haried blonde woman with gleaming blue eyes who emerged from the other side of the memorial and began walking back to a small limo that waited for her not far from where Nena had parked.

Nena nearly let out a gasp for instantly she knew who this woman was, but she managed to keep her cool and the same expression she had. She then turned her gaze back onto the memorial hoping to avoid this Louise's attention. She couldn't hope to look at Louise eye-to-eye without a sense of regret and guilt that would be made clear.

_Just ignore me, I'm not here, _was what went through Nena's head. She prayed that Louise didn't attempt to start conversation.

Louise passed by and took a glance at her before looking at the flower down at the base before smiling at her.

"Thank you for paying your respects, it's nice to know others truly care about what happened here, already too many people forget about what happened, " Louise said to her with gratitude causing her heart to nearly skip a beat and her blood run cold before Louise then continued onwards back to her limo.

It felt strange having the person you hurt most just talking to you as an ordinary person, even if they did not know who they were actually speaking to and part of her wanted to respond but she restrained herself in fear she would say the wrong thing.

After several long moments that seemed liked eternity, Nena turned around just as she heard the limo begin driving away before she let out a sigh of relief.

If Louise was here, that meant she would likely be at the upcoming party which made Nena regret the decision of coming here. Every time she saw Louise she felt the pain and guilt that she had tried to lock away resurface. No barrier or wall she had put up to focus on the present and redemption could prevent those feelings from re-emerging.

She prayed she could avoid Louise throughout the event because if she didn't, everything that she kept bottled up would likely spill out as part of her wanted to be forgiven, yet she knew it was impossible for that after what she's done.

Already mentally exhausted, Nena headed back to her vehicle and could only hope worst would not come to worst.

* * *

**Middle East, September 7, **

On an over watching rough hill looking out at the A-Law's main base through a set of night-vision binoculars, Viper wondered just what was in store for them as he stood beside the leader of the Rising Phoenix.

Although he would personally be out somewhere in the nearby area, watching the action unfold through the scope of his rifle while covering for the 1st Rangers from afar, he knew it would be of little use with the 1st Rangers having their own spotters watch from the hills and the fact most of the base was enclosed behind large walls, massive hangers, and linked facilities via enclosed corridors made his job of picking personnel impossible. For now, he was on standby to see what would transpire once the assault began.

To think awhile ago everyone was filled with despair, but now looking at the A-Laws base and just what they were about to pull had revived the spirit the troops once had. If they won then they would prove they were a force to be reckoned with and it'll send a message to the A-Laws they rightfully deserved.

"Sun's about to start rising, sir," Viper stated as he then started hearing far off explosions resonating in the background indicating the mission had begun.

Looking over, Viper saw Wesker along with several COs who gave nods to each other as Viper saw the outlines of vehicles beginning to move in and close in on the A-Laws base with the muzzle flashes of cannons going off from various directions.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, let us begin," Wesker said to everyone as he crossed his arms with his pocket watch open in one hand. "Time to show A-Laws Celestial Being is the least of their concerns."

* * *

Daveral watched from afar as one of the Phalanx's railguns went off and tore a massive hole in one of the radar stations that belonged to this Federation base.

They needed to knock out the hangers and all their sensor equipment to ensure that the Federation would be unable to respond to this attack and to make sure they would not be followed once they made their way towards the A-Law's base once their mission was complete.

Several small bombs then fell on the hangers from several Phantoms that began pulling up after their attack run. Their explosion was much less then impressive as not a single cloud of smoke could be seen billowing from where the ordnance had landed or violent explosions.

Despite the initial appearance, a short wait saw the hangers rumble before they then began to shatter and collapse on themselves, crushing what was inside them under their own heavy ceilings–the surrounding area around the hangers also began to break with the concrete ground violently being broken, torn up from the ground.

"Oh, man, they're seriously using seismic munitions?" Flint asked as he saw the hangers fall apart.

"Seems like it, though it appears they're using down-scaled ordnance," Daveral replied back with his assumption as he fired another railgun round which then tore the rest of the radar station he had targeted.

He didn't destroy the main control terminal, but it would take a considerable amount of time for the Federation to replace and repair the damage, more then enough time to complete the rest of their mission.

The Pegasus then flew in over the base and fired several particle beams at some of the mobile suits that had barely managed to deploy out of their now destroyed hangers; the targeted mobile suits did not even have a chance to respond as most of them collapsed and crashed onto the torn up pavement now completely useless if they had not been destroyed.

"Looks like we're just about finished here," a pilot then said through the comm. Less then ten-percent of the targets remain. The last hanger then collapsed, kicking up grey clouds of dust as another set of bombs were dropped on it that detonated. "Never mind, all targets eliminated and Willard reports they've just took down their objectives. All units now proceed to the main objective as planned."

"Understood, we're–" Immediately warning signals began going off in Daveral's cockpit as he saw a massive glowing orange particle beam heading his way. Upon seeing it he got out of the way and looked in the direction of where that shot had come from.

"Daveral, three signatures approaching, they ain't A-Laws of Federation," Flint then told him as Daveral's cameras began focusing in at the three small objects in the distance. "One appears to be a mobile armour."

Instantly Daveral knew what they had to do–stick to the plan. "Flint, watch my back, we'll still make our way back to the A-Laws base as planned," he then replied back as the Phalanx then began moving out with the Pegasus following close behind as another particle beam came towards them from afar. "We'll have the Phantoms flank them when the time's right."

Flint nodded his head. "Roger–" Flint didn't get t finish his response as both pilots suddenly found the enemy machines closing the distance much faster then they had expected.

Focusing in once again, Daveral saw that the two mobile suits had some sort of booster hooked up which was spewing GN Particles into the air. Upon seeing this, Daveral began getting his sights laid in on the target as he send an ecrypted message to Wesker and the rest of the COs. Even with some Ace Phantoms overhead, he had no idea just what these machines were capable of and judging by the size of that mobile armour, it likely had more to it then just meets the eye.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Expect a slow down in chapters as I head off to university soon. I'll try my best to update, but I may have tp put this on hold if things get too rough down there for a first-year undergraduate but I'll ensure this gets finished by the before I start second year.


	38. Guardian Angel

**Gundam 00: Phoenix**

**Guardian Angel**

* * *

**Middle East, September 7, Afghanistan/Turkmenistan Border**

The Phalanx dodged an incoming particle blast from the Empress by skirting to the side before returning fire with its railguns.

The Empress' GN Field quickly went up and caused the accelerated metal slugs to simply shatter upon impact with the field. The Empress then launched a pair of wired-guided claws from its hull which then sent out additional wires with electricity coursing throughout them.

Daveral began moving out of the way, but a Gadessa quickly intercepted his movements with a particle blast followed up by its GN Vulcans. In response to the attack, Daveral quickly has the shields raised to deflect the blows.

The wires, however, then came awfully close to Daveral's machine, giving off warning signals causing Daveral to focus back on the main threat he was facing. He gritted his teeth against the impending electrocution–he just wasn't fast enough.

There was no pain, though, as Daveral saw the Pegasus had quickly come in and managed to cut the wires without incurring a debilatating shock before it then went after the Empress mobile armour.

"Mirage Squadron here, commencing attack run on the mobile armour," the lead pilot of the Phantom squadron in the area then announced.

From the blue, seven Phantoms emerged from their cloak and open fired on the mobile armour with their rail guns from a distance before they began breaking off to reform elsewhere, keeping their distance from the new enemy.

The mobile armour put up its GN Field and despite the rail gun round's coating, they simply shattered upon impact proving they simply did not have the power to go through sophisticated fields.

The distraction the fighters provided did, however, allow the Pegasus to close in. Already the Pegasus began screaming down from above on the mobile armour, spraying particle beams into the Empress as it closed the distance and readied it blade.

The attack seemed inevitable and unavoidable, but the second Gadessa fired several uncharged shots which struck the side of the Pegasus, scorching sections of its blade and damaging its right shoulder before Flint could react and knocked the Pegasus off course.

Flint's attack, however, managed to connect and cut through the frontal maw of the Empress before the mobile armour opened up with its lighter weaponry.

The main gun of the Empress sparked from the damage with the cannon torn around the barrel entry rendering it inoperable as particles could be seen dispersing from its maw.

"Damn it, so close," Flint growled as his machine spun around while falling through the air and fired its carbine again, trying to cause additional damage before making its way towards the Empress once more.

"Mirage Squadron, cover Flint from that other machine, I'll handle this one," Daveral ordered as his machine continued to exchange-fire with the Gadessa, but his delay between his shots and missile attacks proved only allowed him to keep his distance against a machine that also had a powerful long-range weapon. "I don't want to get in close. I don't think I'll be able to hold on my own," Daveral muttered to himself as he pressed the trigger. The Phalanx did have a powerful melee weapon which was an adjustable beam javelin that could keep his enemy from getting too close but he didn't know if his close-combat skills were on par with his opponent and he wasn't going to risk a fatal test at this point in the battle.

The Gadessa danced through Daveral's next barrage of missiles while firing its uncharged Mega Launcher and followed up with its Vulcans now coming closer to the Phalanx. The Phalanx once again shielded itself in an instance before dropping the two shields enough for him to return fire.

"You're machine seems to lack the ability at engaging other mobile suits," Revive smirked as the Gadessa dodged the next railgun shot and pushed off one of the Phalanx's shields with its feet hard enough for it to shift position and leave the Phalanx's right-side wide open. "You'll need more than just armour and firepower to beat the Gadessa." The Gadessa then drew a beam saber.

_No, not now of all times, _Daveral thought with a scowl on his face and instantly, the Phalanx ignited its javelin after drawing it from the hip of his machine and slashed the tip into the approaching beam saber which forced the Gadessa away by sheer force and surprise before the Phalanx raced forward and prepared to spear its opponent.

The Gadessa evaded the blow and got to the side of the Phalanx and fired a partially charged shot into the Phalanx. Barely, Daveral managed to get the shields to shield himself which stopped the particle beam, but the power of the beam sent the Phalanx spinning downwards with its right shield now left with a massive scorch mark.

Revive eyed the Phalanx as his machine was knocked back. "Interesting, definitely an improvement over the old model, still, you're going to need more than that!" he then shouted as the Gadessa went back to range combat and forced Daveral to shield himself once more against the incoming particle beams.

This was getting frusterating for Daveral, it was just a game of back and forth and he knew he was the one who would lose, the Phalanx was meant for engaging warships, entrenched positions, and long-ranged surprise attacks, not the short-ranged fights where he simply did not have the fast-firing weapons. Still, he'd rather be in the Phalanx then the old Lancaster.

"Mirage Squadron, I may need your help with this one. I simply cannot do enough to keep it back," Daveral reluctantly said to the squadron's leader.

"Understood, I'll have two of my men cover you," came the reply as Daveral saw both onscreen and on his sensors, two Phantoms breaking off from their formation and beginning to engage the Gadessa.

The fighters open fired with their weapons and forced the Gadessa to respond and change its facing and responded with its GN Vulcans, hoping to clip one of the fighters with sheer volume of fire.

The Phalanx then fired its two heavy rail guns as the fighter finished their attack run and distracted the Gadessa. The force of the passing projectile ended up tearing part of the machine's left pauldron off and a electric shock from inside the machine caused one of the GN Vulcans to overload and explode, damaging the left arm of the Gadessa.

"That's one less problem to worry about," Daveral said as the Gadessa now could only use one weapon at a time. "Now, let's finish you off," Daveral then finished with a look of determination as he went onto the attack and pursued his opponent that began to back away.

Whoever their opponents were, they needed to be dealt with lest they interfere with their mission any more then they already have.

* * *

Despite the damage, Revive kept his cool as his Gadessa began to regroup with Devine's Empress while Hiling fired another blast which resulted in the squadron of Phantoms to disperse before they began regrouping but not before them Empress shot one of the planes down causing it to spiral out of the sky, nose first.

"They're much better than we thought and their machines are quite impressive, yet they're still only human," Hiling stated with a smirk as the Pegasus attempted to go after Hiling's machine only for the Empress to fly over and drive it away with a blast from its lighter cannons with Revive easily keeping in formation for protection against the Phantoms and the Phalanx.

The Phalanx then attempted another bombardment with missiles, but the quick Vulcans of Hiling's Gadessa proved more than a match for the incoming missiles as particle-filled explosions saturated the air. Revive then exploited the opening the Phalanx had left to launch its ordnance and fired the Mega Launcher launching several weakly charged shots.

The majority of the particle beams were blocked, but the ones that got through managed to strike one of the Phalanx's rail guns which were still deployed and though it did not cause any sort of explosion, the particle beam managed to damage the magnetic rails and caused a gaping hole through the side of the barrel rendering it inoperable.

"How long must we entertain these humans?" Devine asked without emotion as the Empress rolled to evade the railguns of the squadron and returned fired which hit another fighter, but this time only caused this Phantom to pull out of the fight.

"Until Ribbons thinks the show should end," Hiling replied with grin. "For now let's just play with them, they can't beat us, even with numbers."

"Keep focused, Hiling. Handle that artillery Gundam, it's starting to get annoying." Revive's Gadessa then fired another tight grouping of particle beams at the Phalanx, forcing it to dodge before it then fired with its other rail gun which Revive easily dodged by simply boosting to the side.

Hiling's Gadessa then followed with a charged shot which caused the Phalanx to evade and caused aircraft around the trio to disperse and ruin any attack runs that had been planned.

Before the shot could completely finish, however, the Pegasus appeared from below, evading incoming particle beams from the Empress with its impressive mobility and before the Devine, Revive, and Hiling herself could properly respond to the approaching Gundam, the Mega Launcher Hiling held fell apart in two before the pieces exploded pushing Hiling away from the blast zone causing her to let out a cry of surprise.

"I'm sick of you firing that _thing_!" Flint shouted as the Pegasus then quickly spun around and prepared to attack the Gadessa once more. "You're gonna pay!"

"Oh no you don't," Hiling snarled as the Vulcans of the Gadessa came alive, spitting out particle beams and putting up a wall between her and the Gundam. "You think it's that easy to defeat an Innovator than you're sadly mistaken!" she then roared.

Revive used the time to take aim and line up a shot at the Pegasus which was still approaching and upon making his estimates with the precision of Veda's support.

A warning signal came up, but he ignored it as the Empress came in and activated its field to deflect an incoming round before the Gadessa fired a partially focused shot to avoid using up all the particles in the system.

The shot struck the Pegasus as it just moved out of the GN Vulcan's field of fire with its GN Field doing very little to stop or weaken the blast as the Pegasus found its shield arm being incinerated with only some pieces of its forearm left and the force of the blast sent the Pegasus spiralling out of the air.

The Pegasus, however, tossed its blade it managed to strike Revive's machine through the side of the machine leaving a gaping hole and the exposed the Gadessa's mechanical internals.

"Tenacious one, aren't you?" Revive growled with a glare.

Quickly the Empress moved in for the kill, but the Phalanx and the five remaining Phantoms quickly made it before Devine could reach the target and intercepted his attack and drove him off as the Pegasus recovered.

The approaching Phantoms, however, found themselves too close and many ended up taking glancing hits from Vulcans from the Gadessa's and the particle cannons mount on the Empress forcing the remaining Phantom's to break-off and pull out to avoid taking more damage, their light frames barely holding together as smoke could be seen trailing from them.

The two Gundams also began to pull out from the combat zone–after the Pegasus had reclaimed its sword which had spiked into the ground–both having suffered major damage and unable to properly fight back while their enemies still had a considerable amount of firepower despite lacking their heavier weapons. The Empress and the two Gadessa simply proved too much.

Revive could only smile. "Now that they're retreating, I think A-Laws should deal with the rest of the Rising Phoenix quite nicely, if not we'll simply have to deal with them another time," he said as the two Gadessa and the Empress left the area.

* * *

Wesker intently listened to what Daveral had to say over the radio as his vehicle rocked across the terrain to keep up with the attack.

"Three unknown enemies forced you to pull back?" Wesker asked as the battle raged not far from his position with the sounds of war clearly audible if not deafening when the artillery began firing, even through the vehicle's thick walls.

"That is correct; we've simply taken too much damage. They definitely weren't A-Laws and if they were than they must have been some sort of special forces," Daveral replied back over the channel utterly confused on what had just hit his group. Wesker could also hear from Daveral's voice that he was regretting his failure to the mission. "They could be coming for you. We've caused some damage, especially on one of them, but...just be ready if they arrive."

Wesker nodded. "Understood." He then looked over at one of his men working at their makeshift command post. "Tell Willard to be on overwatch, we don't need his squadron just yet."

"Roger that," one of the other command operators of the vehicle replied.

Another call then came in causing Wesker to keep the radio up to receive from whoever was calling in.

"Wallace here, we've just breached the walls and are entering into the facilities, minor resistance," the Captain radioed in with gunfire in the background. "Be advised, hangers are beginning to open"

Wesker acknowledged Wallace's update as he continued to keep track of the battle on a grander scale and occasionally give new orders, but mainly, he let his officer preform what was necessary. He hadn't served in every branch of the AEU Military so he did not want to risk his inexperience in certain fields to jeopardize the mission.

"Echo Squadron, commencing airstrike on hangers, ETA five seconds," a squadron leader announced as the main screen showed a squadron of Aces roaring through the skies towards the base before launching several missiles into an area within the base before they began to pull out. "Strike-run complete, targets eliminated, will remain on station, over."

_So far so good, but this seems too easy. A-Laws may be scattered around the area, but this base should of had more protection than it presents, could it be a trap? _Wesker thought to himself.

This was far too easy, even incompetent commanders could pull this off by their regular forces doing the work themselves. What could it possibly mean? Was A-Laws waiting somewhere in force or was this base trapped to destroy the majority of their forces? So many questions, but no hint of the answers.

Wesker continued to let the battle unfold. So far they had not suffered casualties and that meant something was really up. Was this entire base abandoned and if that was the case, how did A-Laws know they were going to strike here? Surely they would have expected post around Azadistan would have been hit, not somewhere this far in their territory.

Wallace suddenly got on the line. "Sir, there's absolutely nobody here! Everything is machine operated and all we saw were Automatons. Their command room was also empty and no sign of anything not even a scrap of paper!"

_Definitely something's wrong if they can reach the command centre that fast,_ Wesker thought as he responded back to Wallace. "Have all your men pull back, I'll have our vehicles get you out of there. We need to get as far away from the base this–"

"Sir, enemy units incoming, looks like all of A-Laws in the Middle East!" someone shouted pointing to his screen. Warnings flashed as Wesker saw several blips appear on radar with more appearing. "Three battleships and over thirty mobile suits with more incoming!"

"So it was a trap," Wesker then finished with a growl. "Should have known the moment we began shooting," he then added before changing channels. "All units fallback from the area, we'll make our way to our emergency fallback point. We simply cannot compete with that level of firepower," Wesker announced as he saw the mobile suit formations race forward while their battleships began opening fire.

"Willard here, me and the fly-boys will try to keep you covered, but once things start going to hell we are pulling out, over" Willard said through the channel to all forces as Wesker saw their planes switching course to intercept.

"This is Captain Daurian, we will be deploying a barrage of disruption smoke to cover our retreat, it's our chance of enduring this firestorm," one of the COs announced as Wesker saw rounds hitting the ground around them and instantly clouds disruption smoke could be seen gathering and then spreading.

Wesker acknowledged the COs announcement as he began getting in contact with Celestial Being. He didn't want to stress their current resources with them only having two Gundams at their disposal and the _Ptolemaios _was currently in a state of repair, but the necessity of their situation called for it; with his back-up plan currently destroyed by those three machines that attacked Daveral and Flint he needed all the help he could get.

* * *

**Middle East, September 7, Azadistan Border**

The bridge of the _Ptolemaios _was relatively calm and quiet as the ship lay under the cover of its GN Camouflage in the more rugged regions of the border.

Feldt watched her screen monitoring the ship as Mileina watched over maintenance with the help of Saji. They needed to get the ship ready again and moving out before Tieria and the other went into party.

Feldt had first objected to letting Saji help out once he was released from his cell and began helping out with Ian's work, but over the short period of time he had been aboard the _Ptolemaios _had made her more at ease, despite the fact he was not a member of Celestial Being. She always worried about others coming aboard who were not friends or allies, it just felt strange after all these years.

The _Ptolemaios_, especially its first form, never had any non-members stationed and the closest thing to that was the Trinity siblings meeting them four years ago after they had rescued the Meisters and now the remaining Trinity sibling was a part of the team and like Tieria, she had grown to accept Nena, even if they weren't on the most friendly terms.

Everything had changed; the world, the people around her and even herself. No longer was she being watched over by Christina, instead she had taken her role and watched over Mileina.

There was also Lyle Dylandy, the new Lockon. He tried to differ himself from his brother, despite his attitude was rather similar to his brother; laid-back, and calm, Lyle was the exact same as his brother in those respects, though he did often state his concerns on matters more than the old Lockon did and he wanted to prove himself, become something else than simply a carbon copy of his brother which was a difficult task. It's just something alot of people expected of him, remnants of the past lingering into the future.

Feldt then noticed her console alerting her of an incoming message and immediately she identified it coming from Wesker which she brought up instantly.

"Feldt, is there anyone in charge around?" Wesker immediately asked as he appeared on screen. Instantly she could tell things were not going as the Rising Phoenix had expected as Wesker nearly lost his footing as the vehicle he was in rocked. "This is urgent, we are in need of aid. Flint and Daveral were forced home by an unknown source leaving us without our Gundams for support. A-Laws also seemed to know we were coming!"

"I'll send a message down to–" Feldt was interrupted as she saw Mrs. Sumeragi appear from behind the bridge door and looked at her and then at the screen wondering what was going on.

"Feldt, is that Wesker?" Miss Sumeragi asked as she moved towards her Feldt's console and leaned near Feldt to get a better look at who their contact was. "What is it that you need?"

Wesker grunted as his vehicle shook as shouts could be heard on the other side about the battle. "I'm–We are in need of assistance. Our Gundams were forced away by an unknown source and we've got, I'd say, over half of A-Law's fighting strength in the region." The information and sensor data then appeared on screen giving Miss Sumeragi and Feldt an idea of what was going on. "I've already called for a retreat, but we cannot outrun our pursuers. Willard's people can only hold the skies for so long given their reliance on munitions and that the regular Aces cannot handle dogfights as they used to."

Feldt turned to Miss Sumeragi who stood upright and thought for a moment before looking at Wesker with understanding look on her face. "Since you have resupplied us, I'll have Cheridum and Arios back you up and if you're willing, allow me to give you a tactical forecast."

Wesker looked at Sumeragi who wondered about following the instructions of someone else for a change, but he gave a nod. "I have heard the results of your forecast and I will happily accept."

"Understood," Miss Sumeragi simply replied before she turned to Feldt. "Feldt, get Lockon and Allelujah to their Gundams and have all the information transferred to my console," she told her with Feldt instantly getting to work.

"Lockon, Allelujah, stand-by in your respective machine. We have a mission commencing," she announced through the ships PA system as she turned to see Miss Sumeragi getting to work on her plan and gave a smile before turning back to her screen.

Somethings may have changed around over the four years, but Feldt was glad that somethings had not.

* * *

**Middle East, September 7, Afghanistan/Turkmenistan Border, **_**Guyana**_**-class Battleship **_**Mojave**_

"Fire another barrage of missiles, we'll ensure that their smoke will only make it so that we don't not have to see them outright destroyed," Major Rindt said, raising his arm towards the enemy as the missile tubes opened up and began barraging the area ahead. "Colonel Smirnov and Kati may have failed, but I'll ensure we destroy the Rising Phoenix right here and now."

"Sir, incoming enemy fighters from above! They're dive bombing on us!" a warning came.

"Shoot them down, concentrate our main guns on them," Rindt ordered as the cannons began targeting the incoming planes.

The planes, however, had already got in range and began releasing their bombs and quickly pulled away back to a higher altitude.

The large bombs then split open releasing enough ordnance to cover the entire ship and they were coming by the dozens, right towards the ship.

Rindt nearly gasped in shock until several blasts from the cannons managed to clear enough of them with only a couple bombs striking against the hull of the other two ships, but their damage was superficial at best. Clearly these fighters' original purpose was to clear forces on the ground, not attacking armoured battleships–their attack was simply a distraction.

Quickly he regained his composure and turned back to the battle as he saw the mobile suit teams begin to close in despite the best efforts of over three full squadrons of aircraft. They were failing against his superior numbers and firepower, they simply could not single out mobile suits and pick them off, their usual tactic.

"Flank speed, ensure they stay within range. We cannot afford them to get out of sensor range," Rindt then ordered as the ship being began moving forward along with its counterparts.

The enemy had been fooled to think A-Laws was weak and divided and they would pay for their mistake like so many other anti-government forces who had dared to oppose the A-Laws.

* * *

Willard felt himself being shaken around in his cockpit as the as blips representing his fighters disappear at an alarming rate.

The ordinary Aces equipped with AA weaponry were simply no match against this much firepower and there weren't enough Phantoms around to even the odds, especially with Mirage Squadron being forced out of the fight prematurely with their own Gundams that made the odds even worse then what they would have been. At least the battleships would not be a problem if the Phalanx was here.

The A-Laws were also doing a good job at keeping together in large squadrons to avoid being picked off and downing any missiles that may be launched, both from the air and the ground.

Locking on to a GN-X squadron at a distance, Willard open fired with a pair of missiles with the railgun following up, three members of his squadron also followed in union. Several ordinary Aces also joined in–if numbers was the only way to do damage so be it, one less mobile suit was one less to deal with.

The GN-Xs switched their focus to the missiles, filling the skies with particle fire and quickly the missiles were intercepted, though a couple did manage to breach the enemies defenses which struck two of the mobile suits, staggering them long enough for the rail guns to finish them off.

Willard's group then began to pull away as the enemy began returning the favour with their weapons.

"Echo Six where–" a short transmission went through before abruptly cutting off as Willard began receiving more and more transmissions from the battle around him.

"They're too fast, I can't hit them!"

"Keep your distance and loosen the formation."

"There's too many I can't–"

Carlos then got on the line, tuning out chatter. "This has gone all to hell; we simply have no advantage in this sort of fight. We've only scored five kills while A-Laws are sending reinforcements. I swear they've brought every mobile suit in the Middle East to this fight."

"Things may have gone to hell, but we need to give Wesker more time." Willard then banked around back towards the enemy with his squadron in tow, keeping a fair distance away from each other to allow room for manoeuvring.

"I really wished we hadn't used up all the seismic munitions on the bases," Jeff commented as the battleships began opening fire in their direction with the mobile suits lowering altitude.

"No need to remind us!" Carlos retorted angrily wishing that they did actually have those bombs left.

The squadron of GN-Xs ahead began lowering their altitude while maintaining fire as the battleship behind them open fired with its main guns at the approaching Phantoms, but the shots were simply far too slow to actually strike the small fighters.

Seeing the enemy closing in and possibly fearing for the safety of the battleship, the mobile suit squadron moved forward to close the distance and to get directly beneath them where the Phantoms could not bring any weapons to bear and strike at their even thinner underbellies.

_They're not getting away like that_, Willard thought to himself before he directed another volley of missiles from his squadron at the mobile suits just as they were about to overshoot them.

The mobile suits barely had time to dodge as three machines exploded with bits and pieces drifting through the air along with GN Particles.

The squadron then began strafing with their railguns the battleship forcing enemy mobile suits back to defend. They, however, overreacted to the threat as most of the rounds did little more than bounce off the GN Particle infused ship's plating but two missiles which were then launched from the members in the rear got through due to their close proximity and caused one of the cannons to detonate.

"They've got more weapons then we have missiles!" Carlos shouted as their squadron began to flee from the enemy's guns that lit up the sky with shining orange particle beams. The amount of fire a single battleship alone was astounding, three was just absurd.

"Hey, that's one less gun to worry about," Willard replied back taking a quick glance over his shoulder from his cockpit to see if they were being chased before he found a message coming in from Wesker. "Spit it out, what is it?" Willard quickly said forcefully. He had no time to be distracted.

Wesker hit a key on his console, from what Willard could see, and instantly information on some sort of plan appeared on a side-screen.

"I've just got in contact with Celestial Being and they are willing to lend aid as well as a tactical plan on getting us out of here, I need you to follow through," Wesker told Willard.

"If it gets us out of this shit storm than I'm in," Willard replied back with slight nod, though he gave a rather annoyed look to Wesker from behind his reflective visor. _This plan better be good,_ he thought to himself.

Willard then took a quick glance over the plan that requested him and his squadron to disable the missile tubes of the battleships behind the wall of mobile suits by going dark.

He didn't know if they had enough ordnance considering their limited munitions, but it was worth a shot, but they only had one chance to strike at a battleship's launchers after that they were exposed and in a dangerous position

With a single flick of a switch after seeing a green light from the system, Willard's Phantom disappeared with the others following his actions and the squadron began to head around the fight towards the battleships. All he just hoped was that their lines would at least hold long enough for them to actually reach the battleships.

* * *

Lockon stared through his scope as Cheridum moved towards the battle before landing and taking aim. Slowly he trained his sights on an Ahead that had just shot down another Ace and planned to move into the disruption smoke to personally destroy the vehicle on the ground at close-range.

Before it could enter the cloud Lockon had already pressed the trigger which sent a particle beam through the center of the machine and caused it to explode with only parts of its legs left to rain down on the battlefield.

He then quickly locked onto the cannons of one battleship and fired his shots in quick succession. The first shot simply dissipated as did the second and third, but the follow up shot finally managed to breach the cannon causing it to explode.

In an instant the A-Laws mobile suits' attention were temporarily shifted to the newcomers as they began breaking their large formation so two squadrons of mobile suits could be sent to deal with the incoming threat; the battleships behind them maintained their present course on bombarding the Rising Phoenix.

"Enemy approaching, enemy approaching!" his Haro warned.

Lockon simply nodded back to the Haro, still maintaining the same determined expression as he locked onto another machine and open fired.

The GN-X that happened to be his target managed to deflect a single shot with its small arm shield which emitted a small field, but another quickly struck followed up by another causing the field to overlord with a final shot striking through the core of the machine causing it to detonate.

"Looks like I've got their attention, alright," Lockon muttered as he locked onto another machine and blasted it out of the air.

The mobile suits quickly closed the distance and began to open fire with their weapons, particle beams slamming around the area Cheridum was.

"Haro, deploy the shield bits," Lockon said as he kept his shooting eye trained on the targets.

"Deploying shield bits, deploying shield bits!" his Haro answered as the bits moved in front of Cheridum leaving only its sniper barrel and holographic scope exposed for the enemy to hit.

The mobile suits continued to close in and some began to flank around hoping to catch Cheridum while it was distracted with the rest of their comrades, but before they could get close enough, some of the shield bits quickly shifted into assault mode and began to open fire. A couple enemy machines were caught by surprise resulting in one of the mobile suits exploding and forcing the flankers back.

Seeing the enemies continue to come closer despite the shield bits and sniper fire, Lockon got on the comm. "Allelujah, you're up," he said as Cheridum's sniper rifle transformed into a sub-machine gun and began spraying shots at the enemy.

"Roger that, Lockon, moving in now," Allelujah replied back to him calmly. Arios then streaked through the sky past the enemy mobile suits around Cheridum towards the where the main battle was going on, but not before it latched onto a GN-X and sheared it in two.

Cheridum then surged forward along with its bits which shielded its advance and fired on A-Laws machines that hoped to flank it as Cheridum launched it missiles and sprayed the enemy mobile suits with particle fire. Inside Lockon looked at timer that counted down on his screen.

In less than thirty seconds he had to make it where the Rising Phoenix forces were heading, but it would not be easy with still over a full squadron and a half on him, but he had to press on.

Several blips then appeared on his screen heading his way as he saw several missiles screaming through the air towards his location. The missiles then broke apart into smaller munitions, but instead of striking Cheridum, they went after the mobile suits and forced them to shoot the incoming projectiles down.

Immediately Lockon used this time to regroup with the Rising Phoenix forces leaving his opponents in the dust as another set of cluster missiles came forth from the disruption clouds and continued to keep the machines supressed.

Some of the clouds began to disperse and Lockon noticed a line of wreckage made up of destroyed or disabled vehicles that dotted the path the Rising Phoenix was taking to escape.

Lockon could only hold back a scowl. Despite the particle clouds, the A-Laws simply had too much firepower coming from the battleships and with their ground vehicles, the Rising Phoenix had little chance of getting away without support.

The bits then reattached themselves back onto Cheridum as it moved back into the fray and began blasting any A-laws mobile suit that happened to be in sight..

* * *

Arios roared through the air in its flight-mode before it instantly transformed and fired its rifle at an opposing GN-X that was caught by surprise by his sudden appearance and transformation.

The beams punctured the GN-X's chest and caused the machine to stop generating particles and fall out of the sky helplessly.

Instantly Allelujah had Arios then back-up away from two GN-Xs and a single Ahead that had settled their sights on him and open fired. His machine zigzagged to avoid the particle beams with the amount of fire only growing as A-Laws forces began to regroup after receiving the surprise blow from the Gundams.

More disruption smoke clouds then arose from beneath Allelujah and his machine as he saw the smoke cover now branching into different directions. He could count about four different paths that the Rising Phoenix was taking before his mind focused back on the battle with Arios transforming back into its flight mode.

"How is it that they could have gotten themselves into a mess like this?" Allelujah wondered out loud as Arios strafed a group of mobile suits forcing them onto the defensive before Cheridum pitched in and managed to take down an enemy suit by sheer volume of fire.

The battleships then began to switch their targets to the Gundams as their missile tubes went into action, hoping to overwhelm the Arios and Cheridum.

Before a full barrage went off, however, one of the battleships to the left of the lead ship suddenly had its frontal launchers detonate with its full ammunition magazine going off. A chain reaction ripped throughout the vessel's front end that began to extend to the rear of the ship sending shards and pieces of the ship around the surrounding area.

Slowly the vessel began lowering altitude making it clear the ship could no longer stay up on its own power with such extensive damage.

A squadron of Phantoms then streaked past the ship in triumph as they gained altitude to get out of range from the enemy's guns.

"Wooh, glad they managed to take down of the battleships, now just two more to go," Lockon stated with a slight sigh of relief as Cheridum and Arios fell back from their positions.

"Ya, but from what I see the Rising Phoenix aren't going to risk anymore aircraft aside from the ones committed to Miss Sumeragi's plan. And we're still outnumbered here," Allelujah replied back to Lockon as sets of cluster missiles covered their retreat from the enemy.

"Then we're lucky we don't have to take them all out," Lockon said before his machine took a glance back at the retreating Rising Phoenix forces on his map. "Seems our entrance has finally given the Rising Phoenix some breathing room, we keep this up the Rising Phoenix will have the breathing room they need to make it on their own."

_I just wonder how long will we have to keep this up. _Allelujah thought to himself.


	39. Uncared Matters

**Gundam 00: Phoenix**

**Uncared Matters**

* * *

**Middle East, September 7, Afghanistan/Turkmenistan Border**

Hidden in a narrow valley under the cover of darkness, a stealth system and camo-netting lay the entire remains of the Rising Phoenix force that had made it out of the battle.

Numerous vehicles had been damaged with many missing vital components for things such as their engines and engineers worked around the cloak to hopefully get the machines back into action so the Rising Phoenix could go mobile again before the sun rose.

Injured men and women waited for treatment, their injuries ranging from minor lacerations and concussions to life-threatening tears caused by shrapnel, missing body parts. The medics and the actual doctors did their best treating the wounded as quickly as possible, but there were simply too few of them and too many injured; something like this just had not been expected. Rising Phoenix could have never expected to suffer this many casualties at one time.

Looking around, Viper could only give a sigh. Another major setback and another major blow to morale, to think things were going to improve when Wesker arrived with reinforcements and a respected infantry company only to have the thought shattered by an overwhelming display of power by the A-Laws.

It felt like a game the Earth Sphere Federation was trying to play, kicking the Rising Phoenix back down into the dirt when they got back on its feet to prove no matter what they did they would not be able to truly recover and pose a real threat to the sovereignty of their administration which in turn controlled A-Laws that committed terrible atrocities.

Was it may be time to just give up and live in a world with a government that operated by force to independent nations, yet live peacefully underneath its rule in a blissful existence?

Viper or more specifically, Daniels was committed to the cause, but these past battles have taught him just how frustrating things can become and how powerless and futile their attempts were in taking the fight to A-Laws. It was either time for a different plan or they were going to have to just give up if they just kept throwing their lives away.

Slowly he grabbed the dog tags around his neck and stared at them. Just how long could he keep this up before all the hope inside of him was crushed to the point where giving up seemed like the right option? He may be dedicated but he was a human being; there was only so much ones pysche could take before being worn down to despair.

"Daniels!" he then heard a voice which belonged to Josh which captured his attention. "I need your help bringing this stuff to the med station," he said pointing to a stack of medical supplies inside a metal cylindrical container.

Daniels nodded and went over to help his spotter. His options would have to wait until the stench and grip of death had ceased around him.

* * *

Wesker, along with his officers looked at a map in a makeshift command post made mainly out of tents. Trying to figure out what their next course of action should be after the previous disaster which had just shattered everything into pieces.

"Our forces have been mauled far too badly to continue onwards. We need a different strategy if we're going to defeat A-Laws and expose them as the butchers they are," Wesker said to his people as he glanced over a map highlighting key locations on the globe that belonged to A-Laws. "We've also have to find the mole. A-Laws knew just where we would be and what time we were supposed to strike."

Wallace then stood forth. "If I may, sir," he began as he waited for everyone's attention. "We don't have to hit A-Laws directly to hurt them," he said and pointed to several locations on the map. "Instead of using brute force, we could attempt to infiltrate several broadcast stations in Federation territory. They may be able to censor one broadcast, but what about a dozen? Public support on the A-Laws destroyed, that will call for reform of the government if people just knew of their atrocities. Always mean less blood unless A-Laws are willing to set fire to entire cities."

Pondering over the suggestion for a couple seconds, Wesker nodded his head. "Sounds like a plan. I wasn't willing to risk it at first, but our options are wearing thin in our current situation," he stated to everyone. "It's far easier for us to infiltrate small teams in than a fully armed force, however, I'm not comfortable in staging such an act until we figure out who or what leaked our operation. Until we find the source we will need to hold off any operations. We cannot risk aother catastrophe."

Someone then came into the tent. "Sir, you may want to look at this." The person then placed a burned out data chip onto the table and judging by how the thing was still smoldering, it was quite recent. "We found that and similar chips in our systems. From our cargo planes to even our jeeps, everything's been bugged. Seems they also knew that we would find them–none of them are intact," the person then added.

Everyone glanced over at the device with quiet discussion going on between the commanders. Just how could they have been bugged? Was all the screening they did worth not if someone could manage to slip this in? There had never been betrayal before within their ranks so why now?

Wesker looked back at the soldier who had come in. "Where did you exactly find this one?" he asked.

"It was in your vehicle, sir. It's odd, though, I remember the technicians taking a full check on the systems and saying no anomalies both in and out of our hardware," the soldier replied as Wesker prepared to give an order to his commander.

"I want a full investigation. Have the men assembled. There's a traitor in our midst that must be dealt with immediately," Wesker said firmly as all his people nodded. He then turned to Willard. "Tell Daveral and Flint to check out their Gundams' systems. I want to ensure we're clean of these devices. Who knows where more of these things could be hidden."

Willard nodded his weary head. "Understood, I'll tell them as soon as I find them."

* * *

**Middle East, September 7, Afghanistan/Turkmenistan Border, **_**Guyana**_**-class Battleship **_**Mojave**_

Kati watched as Rindt got a verbal lashing from Goodman for failing the operation in the conference room of the ship. Rindt seem particularly frightened judging by his voice hesitated at times, strange for a man considered their best for mop-up operations and one who was quite narcistic. She couldn't help but enjoy what he rightfully deserved.

"With all due respect we've managed to cause substantial damage on their forces, t-they won't be able to strike at us again for quite some while–" Rindt began in his defense only to be interrupted by Goodman's voice.

"You managed to let them slip away despite attacking with nearly the entire Middle Eastern garrison. They were using tracked and wheeled vehicles and you let them get away despite having over thirty mobile suits and three battleships! We cannot accept such failure if we are to rid these anti-government forces and terrorist. We cannot be seen as weak!" Goodman stated as his eyes shifted to Kati. "We need someone more competent and who has done battle with both the Rising Phoenix and Celestial Being."

"W-What?" Rindt nearly shouted, exasperated as he glanced over at Kati. "You're going to let her lead our forces when she failed to properly defend his post and let Subject E-57 get away?"

Goodman pressed his hands together to form a ball as he leaned forward. "You're failure is worse considering the position you were in for the operation, another word out of you and I'll see you relegated to less respectable post such as...Alaska, maybe," Goodman said in an almost threatening tone causing Rindt to back down. "Colonel Mannequin, do you accept your assignment?" he then asked.

Kati gave a salute on instinct despite her reluctance. "Understood, I will be taking over Major Rindt's position as CO for the next operation."

"Very good, Colonel, I wish you happy hunting when the time arrives," Goodman said before the screen flickered and he disappeared.

Kati then glanced at Rindt. "I want all the information you have on their estimated fighting strength and information gathered during the last battle, understood?" she said to him, giving her first order.

Rindt looked like he may resist at first as he seemed to be holding back an outburst, but instead he uttered, "Of course, Colonel," before he left the room.

Whether he actually did his duty did not concern her for she had already received the reports as she sat down and gave a sigh. Now she was in charge of the operation to go after the Rising Phoenix and Celestial Being, but it made her wonder just who Celestial Being's tactical forecaster was.

She had managed to get the details and everything that the Celestial Being did seem to be done according to plans she was familiar with, one that involved distractions, multiple attacks from different angles and were considered risky due to their chance of failure.

Could it be Kujo? If it was it may explain why she often disappeared to without reason or what she called 'emergencies'. And it was explainable, the incident that had happened that had claimed Emilio must have given her the inspiration to fight to end war and to make up for her actions. But ending war, it was impossible. Humans have battled amongst themselves since the dawn of time, it wouldn't change unless humanity could accept each other and not squabble over everything.

If this was the case she needed to prepare tactics to counter Kujo's when they met again in the battlefield. If it had to be this way, so be it. She would follow her orders and ensure the issue on Celestial Being was finally laid to rest.

* * *

**Middle East, September 8, Azadistan, **_**Guyana**_**-class Battleship **_**Sahara**_

Sergei looked at a report coming in from various military sources about the recent victory of the Rising Phoenix, or so it was called.

From the images in the files sent to him, there were numerous destroyed vehicles littering their retreat path and many wrecks of downed aircraft. Considering all these losses, this would push any agenda the Rising Phoenix had far back and behind schedule. They were a small para-military organization, they simply could not afford losses such as this. This would be like lossing an entire army group for them.

It gave him some sense of relief, but the battles were not over yet and plenty would come, especially with Celestial Being by the Phoenix's side. There was also the issue of Katharon. So far they had been awfully quiet and though A-Laws may be handling the situation, he wondered if they were going to strike against his troops here. There was much anger from the populace when the announcement came out stating all Middle Eastern nations would lose their sovereignty and be controlled by a Federation provisional government.

How long such a government would last before transitioning to total control or it was returned was beyond him, but as long as their mission stated they were going to relieve the problems going on in this country, there was not much he could do. He could not disobey orders, especially when people here- even if they did not appreciate it -were suffering.

Sergei then got up from his seat and left his office in the vessel and headed up to the ship's bridge.

Upon his arrival he turned to the ship's captain. "Any news to report?" he asked, hoping there was something going on.

"Nothing new, sir, everything has been going smoothly," the captain replied.

Sergei gave a nod and looked around the bridge.

It was so quiet with most of their people in the field and there were very few reports coming in from their troops on the situation. It was just so unusual where most of the time there missions tended to be high-risk, high-priority. Maybe he was just getting old, though, which could explain why he was here. He still had plenty of years to serve, which he intended to keep doing until the end, but the older one got the more indirectly they got involved field operations.

He had gone from commanding on the frontlines in mobile suits five years ago to staying further in the back on these battleships, commanding from a distance with considerably more safety than any pilot had. Just how many more years would he have until he until he was relegated to some desk job far from the lines? He had influence but things were changing with A-Laws.

"Sir, you've got a message coming in from Colonel Hercules," the comm. officer told him as an encrypted message appeared onscreen.

Looking through it and deciphering the message, Sergei was informed that Hercules wanted to meet with him some time in the future at the Federation's main stronghold in the Middle East. The message wasn't specific on any sort of specific time causing Sergei to guess whenever their duties out here were finished and when they were recalled back or when he could spare time.

"Send that message to my private terminal, I'll respond to him later. It's nothing of concern for the moment," Sergei replied to his comm. officer.

"Understood, sir," the officer replied back.

Sergei then turned back to the captain. "I'm going to see how the Corporal's doing and tell her the news. Call for me when there's anything to report," Sergei told the captain before proceeding down the lift and then heading out to the med-bay.

* * *

It felt good to actually move your arms and feed yourself even if it was just boring old soup as was the case for Erica as she slowly chipped away at her liquid meal.

The pain was much less than usual, but that was likely due to the painkillers, but even then, at least she could move her arms and partially sit-up without feeling like her body was going to tear itself apart.

From what she had been told, it would be another month or two, however, before she could even move out of a hospital bed for rehabilitation and she looked at the reason why– her legs.

They had suffered the majority of the damage, both of them covered in wrappings that had to be constantly changed to insure they were not infected. Multiple lacerations cut deep into her leg and to add on top of that, they had been also badly burned to the point the doctors considered amputating her legs. She doubted there was any actual skin left, not that she bothered to even look.

That had not been the case, though, and she was grateful. She rather have her two original legs to begin with rather than cloned body parts, even if it meant more pain for the time being and then rehabilitating the damage done to become strong again. After that, she would prove her worth.

Taking another spoonful of the warm liquid that was considered a meal, Erica slowly downed it and took a breath. She still did not have a lot of energy and everything tended to drain her, but every day she felt a little stronger and a little more energetic.

The door to her room suddenly opened and to her surprise, it was the Colonel Smirnov.

Instinctively she was going to say something and address her CO, but Sergei raised a hand instead signalling he did not need to hear her speak.

"I just came here to tell you personally you're going to be transferred back to _Vigilance_ base. You seem well enough to be transferred back now without too much complication," Sergei addressed her. "The doctor says you've finally stopped trying to get out of bed and by the sign you no longer need restraints you seem to be cooperating."

"There's no point," Erica began looking down at her legs. "I can barely even move on my own. I didn't even get the news until after I calmed down," she said to the Colonel before looking up at him. "This is somewhere I shouldn't be. I-I'm better than this."

"We all think that as soldiers, Corporal, but you should be grateful being alive. And there's no need to worry about failing your duty. As of now, most of us are just sitting back making sure the situation on the ground is stable in what used to be Azadistan. With the situation here it's unlikely we'll see any combat mission for a while," Sergei told her as he passed her a form.

"Wait, does that mean you're no longer my commanding officer?" Erica asked, not bothering to glance at the form, her eyes slightly widened, why was the Wild Bear being assigned something like this? It's was well below his league.

Sergei nodded his head. "Once you're back at base that'll be correct and when you're back up and able to serve again you'll be reassigned."

Without arguing, she simply said, "Understood, sir," before she glanced over the form figuring out just what was going to happen when she got back to base.

The Colonel then began proceeding out of the room, but not before giving a salute which she returned before Sergei's footsteps trailed out of the med-bay.

"It's been an honour, sir," she muttered as she went over the form figuring out just what was going to happen to her and what she would be doing next.

* * *

**Western Europe, September 9, Spain**

Tieria moved through the crowds around the edges of the ball room where everything was set up with numerous members of the A-Laws leadership speaking with each other over many things that didn't even concern the A-Laws. Strange to think some of the people her can act so casual and human as if they weren't the ones who were committing the attrocities.

He had already spotted Wang Liu Mei passing by as well as the Homer Katagiri, commander of the A-Laws. There was also seemed to be a proud looking blonde hair man with a scarred face speaking to what appeared to be the commander's nephew.

On the outside he, or as it was of now, she, looked calm and relatively social and graceful around people, occasionally entering conversation appearing to be enjoying herself, but on the inside, that was the exact opposite. He absolutely hated looking exactly like a woman and having to converse to not be singled out, making things off the top of his head to go along with the role. It seemed like mockery to him as he had been considered the most 'feminim' out of the Meisters.

"It seems that you are quite a collector. Those portraits by Falkner Lewis are quite splendid to look at. One of the best artists in the twenty-second-century if I may say so myself," a man said to her. "It's an interesting hobby to collect work such as that!"

"I would love to have the honour of escorting to another event such as this sometime," another then said to him.

"Why thank you," he said in a pleasant young womanly voice as his mind cringed at saying those words. _How much longer must I wait?_ He wondered to himself.

_Not much longer_, came a response. It was the one he had first during their meeting with the Innovators.

Tieria waited and continued what he was doing and continued conversing on minute things until he saw a man with light green hair and purple eyes come down from the elaborate staircase and approach him.

"Hello, my name is Ribbons Almark, my dear. Would you care to dance?" the man said, extending Tiera an arm with a smile.

_He must be the leader of all this_, Tiera thought before accepting his hand before being lead off onto the gleaming ball room for all to see.

* * *

Nena looked as Tieria danced along the ball room floor with the man. She had no idea what they were saying to each other as neither had decided to use Quantum Brainwaves so she couldn't eavesdrop.

It felt strange seeing Tieria dancing with the man. He simply seemed to make a better appearance as a woman than man which was disturbing if not to say the least. This would never go down once this was over; Tieria was likely going to be mocked for life and she would ensure that would happen. This was just_ too _strange and awkward.

She then looked at herself. It wasn't often she wore a dress and she had to say she looked quite nice if not absolutely beautiful and the fact some of the men were eyeing her curiously from head to toe would also add to the fact and most of these happened to be some of the younger A-Laws officers.

The dark purple dress with a long skirt and a very light highlight of magenta seemed to fit her just perfectly. She would have to wear this again sometime if there was ever another formal occasion, though considering what Celestial Being did, that was slim to none. Still, she'd likely keep it if not for the look.

"Quite lovely those two aren't they," she heard someone say as she looked over to see a man with long tied back hair and glasses stand by her. He glanced at her and seemed rather surprised by something.

"Is something wrong?" Nena asked him with a hint of annoyance showing. If he was going to stare at least not make it so blatantly obvious right in front of her.

The man then shook out of his gaze. "Nothing, you just look very similar to someone I know," he said back to her with a slight hesitant chuckle. "I'm sorry if you thought–well you can probably think of the words," he then apologized as he turned back looking at the ball room floor.

"Hey, Katagiri, you finally found the courage to talk to a woman?" a blonde haired man then joked with a slight laugh as he approached them.

"Ha, ha, very funny, shouldn't you be impressing everyone with your stories and track record as the A-Laws' top ace?" the man beside Nena responded back with.

The blonde haired man shrugged his shoulders. "You really don't get much publicity here when everyone has read through your file. It's just not as impressive when everyone knows what you've done," he then said with a pause before continuing. "Anyways, I'll be heading out for some fresh air if you're looking for me."

Nena listened to the man's voice and she could have sworn she had heard his voice during the previous battle with A-Laws forces. Was this the man that had given her and the Ptolemaios so much trouble in the battle?

"Hey, when this is over I need you to come by my research department, there's something special I want to show you," Katagiri then said with the blonde haired man nodding before he proceeded out the main door.

"What were you talking about?" Nena asked Katagiri curiously, glancing over her shoulder to look at him.

"Nothing important, just something that I think may help bring the conflict between the world and Celestial Being to a close. But knowing Celestial Being, I may need more than just that."

Nena nodded her head. "Well I hope it works out well, they simply cannot be allowed to exist with their transactions," she lied as convincingly she could before she looked to see the dance coming to an end.

Everyone in the room clapped for Tieria and the man he had danced with before they then proceeded up the staircase.

"I'm just going to see how my friends doing," Nena said to Katagiri who nodded his head before she followed where Tieria was going.

* * *

Setsuna waited near the sleek, fancy jet black car that was used to get them here. So far it seemed so good with Nena informing him through a personal communicator of where Tieria was being led to. The question was what would happen after talks and discussions came to an end? Would the Innovators try to trap Tieria and Nena in there knowing the advantage or would they simply let them walk out?

Looking at the courtyard, Setsuna spotted someone rather familiar in coming out of the main door. Upon a closer glance, Setsuna realized it was that pilot he had faced in far too many engagements in the past– Graham Aker.

Acting casual, Setsuna pretended to be working on something over his PDA and entered into the vehicle. He could not be spotted by this man or the mission would be compromised; it would be likely he would call the guards or worse, personally drag him out for vengeance.

The blonde haired man, however, seemed to have noticed Setsuna well before he had spotted him as Graham approached, but the strange part was it was in a rather casual manner, as if he wanted to talk upon seeing him instead of fighting.

Setsuna remained silent and watched in the mirror as Graham approached closer and closer until he was at the window and knocked at the window.

Part of Setsuna wanted to keep the window up, but instead he lowered the window and waited for Graham to say something; Setsuna's guard was up and if the need arised, he could draw a pistol for self-defense.

"Well, it seems it was not the battlefield we would meet again this day," Graham said to Setsuna. "Strange fortunes for two warriors."

"Just why are speaking with me so casually?" Setsuna asked Graham immediately in his usual emotionless voice. "Aren't you out to avenge your squadron?"

Graham gave a chuckle. "It wouldn't be right to have you beaten without a well-deserved challenging fight. Our battle from before is still unsettled and I want to bring it to a close the next time we face. That's the reason we're talking as ordinary people for the moment and not as warriors on the battlefield. My fellow Flag Fighters also want vengeance, I cannot deny their request when I know where my place is."

Setsuna looked at the man. Despite his appearance and rather laid back appearance, Setsuna could see the fires in his eyes burning to settle the score once and for all after all these years. Another person affected by their interventions just like Saji Crossroads.

There, however, seemed to be something else to the man, but Setsuna couldn't put his finger on it. Just something that seemed to be buried beneath the determination that he just could not make out.

"Let me ask you, again. Why did you join the A-Laws? Does the injustice and disorder they cause really mean anything to you or is it so you can simply get your vengeance?" Setsuna then asked Graham with a serious look that demanded an answer.

"You could say the later only applies, but have you ever thought not everyone in the A-Laws is ruthless as they say they are? If anything it's those higher up issuing those orders and the soldiers under them refusing to do anything to stop such madness." Graham then stepped away from the vehicle with his back turned to Setsuna. "My fellow Flag Fighters and I will not dishonour those that you have killed by such actions. Instead I ensured we're in a position where we fight back the anti-government forces in a defensive posture and that my men are assigned against the Gundams. So remember that, young man, that this is simply for the sake for settling the scores once and for all. Not because we're lackeys to their cause," Graham continued with the end in a more serious voice with a hint of bitterness.

Here in front of Setsuna was likely his most challenging and dangerous opponent that he could face and he could tell the man just could not move on. All this effort so that he may one day settle things between what caused him to become like this and that was the Gundams. But he also had another reason instead of just for the sake of defeating a Gundam, but to avenge his comrades like he stated four years ago. Nothing had changed.

Setsuna then looked Graham directly in the eyes. "Just what do you plan to do after you've defeated the Gundams? Is that all you care about?"

Graham shrugged. "Who knows, who cares? My reasons and my actions are my own; personal affairs should not concern you. You'll just have to wait and see from the Heavens once all is said and done."

"I see," Setsuna simply replied. "Then the next time we meet there will be only one victor either be A-Laws or Celestial Being."

Graham turned his head back with a smirk. "No, it will be the Flag Fighters and Celestial Being. When the opportunity presents itself you best be ready and there will be no backing down," Graham said to Setsuna before he began to walk off back towards the mansion.

"When the opportunity presents itself," Setsuna repeated slowly. It left him wondering when in the course of Celestial Being's actions will it cause Graham and his fellow comrades to appear to take vengeance if their leader truely kept his word which was without doubt.

* * *

Nena kept her distance from Tieria and the man he was following. She hoped no one had noticed her as she proceeded down the constant turns at the end of each hallway.

Taking a left, Nena then saw Tieria enter a room with the door not even bothered to be closed shut. Seeing this, she got a little closer so she could eavesdrop on them.

Just then, she heard footsteps coming from behind her causing her to take a glance over her shoulder.

The footsteps then subsided and after a few moments, Nena moved forward once again, now she could hear the conversation that was going on in the room just ahead of her.

"You're saying you're the one who took control of Veda? How is that possible?" Tieria's voice asked from within the room.

"Because Veda's simply a machine," the man's voice answered back to Tieria. "Veda, powerful and intelligent as a machine can possibly be still has its flaws. Nothing's perfect."

Peeking over through the door's entrance she caught a glimpse of the man standing back up. "Now, let me ask you from where we left off. Are you willing to join back with your own kind, or are you going to let the humans with their emotions and ambitions bring Aeolia's plan to ruin?"

There was silence in the room before Tieria then spoke. "As kind as your offer is, you speak as if Aeolia's plan was your own. You have simply modified it for your own needs. If Celestial Being was to be destroyed, why did he intrust the Gundams, GN Drives and the Trans-Am system to us? As a Gundam Meister I will continue to fight for what I truly think Aeolia's Plan was meant to bring, not what you have twisted it into!"

Nena then heard a chuckle from the green-haired man. "My, my Tieria, you have been corrupted by the humans around you and cannot clearly see the true goals of the Plan. Might I remind you when you first began your interventions five years ago that you were willing to sacrifice anything and anyone to ensure it succeeded. You were even willing to sacrifice the GN Drives to achieve that success." There was a slight pause before the man continued. "It seems that man Lockon Stratos or should we call Neil Dylandy has corrupted you with human idealism and emotion. Logic is the only way forward to bring unity to this world." He then turned his head to where Nena was. "I know you're spying on us and I've noticed it before you even arrived. No need to hide yourself."

Nena felt her blood suddenly run cold as a shadow crept over her forcing her to turn her head around to see a gun and a person she never wanted to see again–Judgment.

"Hello, Nena, it has been a _very_ long time since our last encounter," Judgment said to her with a smirk, enjoying the fear and surprise in her eyes.

"H-How are you alive?" Nena stuttered trying to make it so that she was not shaking in fear, but it was a feeble attempt in the face of a ghost of the past.

Judgement kept that menacing smirk on his face. "You'd be surprised what Veda can do," he simply answered, enjoying her terrified form. "Ribbons, what should we do with this one? This….failure….demands to be exterminated once and for all," he then said into the room.

"Hold on for just a moment, your vengeance will be fulfilled. Bring her inside," Ribbons said back as Judgment grabbed her and with a forceful tug, got her on her feet and dragged her inside the room.

Judgement then tossed her to the ground, his pistol still perfectly aimed at Nena as she looked up to see Ribbons giving her a look of what seemed to be pity and disgust.

"To think my genes were used to make such a pathetic creature," Ribbons uttered with bitterness. "Still lingering, you should have been a good girl and stuck with your brothers to the very end. Sad as it may have been, you three simply served no purpose other than to fulfill a phase of the plan. There's no meaning to your existence." He then turned his head to Judgement and gave a nod.

Despite those words Nena could only look at Ribbons with a scowl as she waited for what was coming. She did not care if he was technically her 'father' in the sense of genetics. And the fact he said there was no meaning for her to exist. What gave him the right to decide what she would do in this world? She had decided just what she had to do in life and that was her meaning to exist.

She then heard a gunshot, but instead it was Tieria who had pulled the trigger, revealing a pistol that had been strapped to his leg which knocked the pistol out of Judgment's hand.

Nena got to her feet and prepared to grab her own weapon, but Judgement had already pulled out a second pistol and had managed to catch his other pistol that was flying through the air and proceeded to begin rapidly pressing the triggers sending bullets whizzing through the air.

Both Tieria and Nena were sent racing for cover and in the next moment, both knowing of what the plan stated, jumped through the thin glass window shattering it and fall down into the treeline below.


	40. Traitor In Our Midst

**Gundam 00: Phoenix**

**Traitor In Our Midst**

* * *

**Spain, September 9**

Ribbons simply smirked before it quickly faded at the sounds of footsteps approaching down the hallway with the security team now entering the room and securing the area.

He had expected that to happen, Celestial Being was no fool to stay around and he had a feeling Tieria had simply fallen to care about the humans around him and this confirms it. Now he knew where everyone's loyalties lay, he would no longer have to be bothered by such matters and the pieces were likely to begin moving once more; he no longer needed to plan for a possible traitor now or revising parts of the plan to incorporate the Gundam Meister.

"What happened here?" one of the guards asked Ribbons, weapon drawn with his head quickly surveyed the room.

"Celestial Being sent two spies to have me assassinated," Ribbons replied, pretending to use a slightly panicked, and weary voice. "However, my bodyguard was able to force them to retreat through the window," he pointed to the guard with two of them already peering out of the exit point to try and find the assailants.

"Looks like they disappeared into the forests," one of them said after a quick look through the smashed window frame. "No sign of them."

"You should head down stairs, we'll lockdown this area," he was told before the guard then got on the radio. "All security teams lockdown the area and begin a search of the surrounding area. We've got two assailants within the woods-"

Ribbons did not bother to hear the rest of the guards as he left the room, Judgment by his side.

"Was it wise letting them get away so easily? I could have shot her right there, we could have dealt a decisive blow to Celestial Being and have accelerated the plan, Ribbons," Judgment whispered to Ribbons, disappointed and almost furious.

Ribbons turned his head to Judgment as the two kept walking. "It may have been a slight oversight, but remember we have another way to get them to come to us. We'll ensure we destroy them all at once. You'll be heading up to space to ensure that," he told Judgment. "The rests of the Innovators shall join you to ensure their defeat."

"And what of A-Laws? They won't like us interfering in their operations. You have not told their leadership we have a common cause. They may assume we are enemies as well," he said back to Ribbons.

Ribbons could only but hold back a smile. "That won't be necessary. Instead of following their orders, we can simply follow our own and come in when the time is right. A-Laws will simply wear them down for us to finish. They do not need to know our motives or goals as they're simply but humans."

Judgment did not show any sign of acceptance of the notion, but Ribbons knew he understood perfectly. His loyalty had only doubled upon his resurrection; he would dare not question the man who had gave him purpose and brought him back from the grips of Death.

Continuing down the stairs, Ribbons decided he might as well play along with what the humans expected any ordinary person to experience after an assassination attempt as the crowds came around wondering what had just happened.

It annoyed him to no end by discussing it with those who were inferior and did not realize who the superior being was. He needed to change that; after that, the whole world and its people would bow at his feet.

* * *

**Middle East, September 9, Afghanistan/Turkmenistan Border**

Daveral looked over a data pad for the Phalanx, which had just finished undergoing repairs, before he took a glance at the carbine it held in its right-had. That new installment had been a personal request; he did not want another experience of being nearly useless when it came into short-range combat.

It had been quite a surprise when the machine did not even have some sort of weapon that could engage targets at close-range for self-defense which the original Lancaster had. Even a GN Pistol would have been nice rather than relying on the slow firing railgun and the GN Missile Launchers. The javelin was only suitable at extreme ranges that almost always favored other machines due to their speed. Being an artillery Gundam should not mean a lack of defensive weapons when mobile suits were getting faster and faster with each new generation.

Those three machines were so different from the current arsenal used by the A-Laws and the Federation. Not even their transformable mobile armour compared to _those_ machines which were sleek and looked far ahead of their time. Their designs were also completely different from any military mobile suit, not even bearing resemblance to any machine of the past or present.

Did that mean they were part of something else or were they another special arm of the Federation they did not know about? Those machines just brought up so many questions, though, from what information they had from Celestial Being, they were used by those called Innovators–the ones supposedly behind all the events going on in the current world and responsible for things such as the A-Laws.

Turning his head away from the machine, Daveral looked over to where the Pegasus was with Flint busily modifying his machine's program with the help of a technician in readjusting all the systems back to optimal performance. Maintenance always took a considerable amount of time when parts were lost and had to be recalibrated.

Bored, and with nothing else to do, Daveral took out the current novel he was reading titled _Eyes of a Traitor_. A strange and ironic coincidence when there was a traitor possibly still running loose within their ranks. From all conclusions drawn, it had to be a technician or a group of them if all their stuff had been tapped into and compromised right before the previous battle, but why?

Daveral flipped to where his bookmark was and took a quick glance around at the teams working around him in their makeshift base. He did not like being suspicious, but knowing that someone had betrayed them made him feel uneasy. Was this a spy placed in their ranks or truly one of their own?

That was made this so hard. To either think someone they trusted had willingly betrayed them or that it was someone who never truly was loyal to the Rising Phoenix and had intentionally been planted by either A-Laws or the Federation.

Trying to ignore the matter for the moment, Daveral went through his book, but his gaze just could not help but notice someone acting rather suspiciously near his machine–or what he considered suspicious.

It was one of his maintenance crew, but his hand seemed to be nervously tapping against his side for some reason. Clearly something was wrong. His facial expression also did not seem right; he seemed conflicted on something. Currently he was messing with the console connected to the Phalanx with the other hand and waited for something, constantly turning his head to see if anyone was looking.

Standing up, Daveral decided to go over to the man and find out just what his problem was. He shouldn't be here if he was acting so strangely and rather…..suspiciously.

As he went in to get closer the man suddenly jumped and pulled a small hard drive out of the maintenance console before running away in the direction of where all their vehicles were set up.

"What the hell?" Daveral shouted at what he saw. Immediately he chased after the man as several soldiers also saw this and raced after the man. They may have just found their traitor.

Despite their training, this man had a head start and he was quick on his feet that rapidly took him to one of jeeps that were currently standing-by.

"Lockdown the vehicles!" one of the soldiers shouted as people were starting to realize what was going on and began ensuring all vehicles were locked-down.

The runner, however, had already made it to one of the vehicles, shoving the nearby crew away before the lock-down had begun and started the engine with a rumble and sealed the armoured doors.

Within seconds, the vehicle began to head out of their temporary base and into the rugged country-side at full speed.

"C'mon after him!" a voice then called out as small teams of soldiers began loading up into one of the jeeps, Daveral included.

Several more teams loaded up and prepared to head out; they were not letting this runner escape them.

The vehicles' engines quickly came to life and immediately they were off, with the gunners at the ready. If they could not catch up to their escapee, they were going to have to stop him with force.

A shadow then cast itself overhead as Daveral looked through his window to see the Pegasus flying overhead, quickly gaining speed and closed in on the jeep at lightning pace.

The Pegasus then descended overhead and planted in feet on the ground in front of the jeep. From what Daveral could see, the jeep made a hard turn right to evade, but instead, it ended up skidding off course and flipping over on the unstable ground. The vehicle rolled onto its back with a crash and then silently lay still.

"Let's hope the guy is still alive to explain himself," one of the soldiers in the jeep growled, their vehicle coming up upon the now immobilized jeep.

"No kidding," Daveral muttered back as their vehicle skid to a halt with everyone disembarking except for the drivers.

Quickly some of the soldiers lowered down to see where the occupant was and with several hand signals, two soldiers at the front managed to get in there and drag the driver out who screamed in pain, his forehead cut and it seemed like his right arm had been dislocated for it hanged down by his side limply.

Quickly a medic went over to take a quick look and within a couple of seconds, gave a quicknod to the rest of the soldiers.

"He'll be fine, we'll patch him up when get back to base. Captain's going to want to see this," the medic said with the soldiers dragging the man back towards their vehicles.

Daveral gave a sigh. That was too close; if the man had escaped the Federation or possibly any group in the world would have info on the Phalanx. Anyone gaining technical information would easily put the Rising Phoenix at risk and it was his responsibility to ensure such information never left beyond the Rising Phoenix or Celestial Being; he had been entrusted as the pilot, after all. He needed to be more careful from now on or we wouldn't be trusted anymore.

Taking a glance at the wrecked jeep, Daveral gestured to the Pegasus to pick up the crashed vehicle. It was likely salvageable and it couldn't just be left lying out here; the parts could be picked up later or buried if necessary.

Flint seemed to have understood his gesture as the Gundam carefully grabbed the vehicle and gently lifted it off the ground before the Pegasus slowly took off and began returning back to base with the vehicle in tow.

Someone then gestured for Daveral to climb into one of the vehicle. Immediately, he obeyed and got inside one of the jeeps. It was only moments later that the vehicles quickly swiveled around and began heading back to base with, who they hopefully thought, the traitor.

* * *

**Atlantic Ocean, September 9, **_**Ptolemaios II**_

Most of the crew had assembled in the med-bay the _Ptolemaios. _Waiting to hear what the undercover group had discovered during their mission in Spain.

Nena winced, with a slight groan, as a cotton swab soaked in disinfectant graced over one of her cuts on her arm. Some glass had managed to scrap her arm on the way down and during the roll when both she and Tieria had reached the bottom from that third story window.

"Just a few minor cuts, but nothing broken from that fall," Nena then stated with a smile before she winced in pain again.

Tieria, who no longer had the complete appearance of a woman, nodded. He had only a few scrapes as well, but they had already been tended to, nothing major.

"I'm surprised there were no further injures from what happened," Feldt said as she finished up treating Nena's injures. "Reaching the Gundams can't of have been an easy task with how tight security was once they issued the lockdown."

"Fortunately, Setsuna was ready to get us out of there on a moment's notice," Tieria replied back before turning his head.

"Did you find out anything important while you guys were there?" Lasse asked, leaning against the wall.

"Ribbons Almark, from what his true name is, appears to be the leader of Innovators and he was the one that locked us out of Veda before he took control of it for his own means. He claims he's doing this as part of Aeolia's Plan, but instead he has manipulated to his own ends. If we don't take down A-Laws, then we must at least defeat the Innovators as they're the ringmasters of all this," Tiera then said to Lasse.

Setsuna agreed with but a simple nod. "A-Laws will always have a chance of rebuilding or reforming as a new entity with the Innovators still around, especially when they have Veda."

"Apparently they can also come back from the dead when they're killed," Nena then frowned. "Not sure if you've all read up on this, but Judgment, the one sent to kill me four years ago, he's back," she told them, trailing off at the end.

She hated the fact that Judgment was now back to haunt her, likely dedicated to hunting her down for revenge. She would have to be ready if he decided to make an appearance. They had not bested him in mobile suit combat; only on foot did they manage to finally kill him and that almost cost Daveral his life as well as her own if it were not for Flint.

"It just shows how dangerous they will remain until we can find where Veda is and retake it from their hands. The problem is, however, _finding_ Veda. Only the Innovators themselves are likely to know the whereabouts, making our options limited," Tieria then explained to everyone.

Lyle then stood forth. "We'll just have to wait for them to make their moves and be ready when they do. They're bound to make a mistake that we can exploit."

"The question is when they'll make their move," Allelujah responded. "They haven't made themselves that obvious aside from Tieria's meeting and their intervention with the Rising Phoenix's battle plan. The fact we can never let our guard down will wear us out should it go on for too long."

"Speaking of guard," Setsuna then interjected. "I met an ace of the A-Laws stating he would be challenging us when the moment is right. Take what you may from it, but that man from what I saw, meant his word meaning his team could appear to strike us should we be unprepared."

"Seems like things just keep getting better and better," Lyle sighed, placing his hand behind his head before Miss Sumeragi then spoke.

"Even with those matters, we still need to ensure our mission succeeds against the A-Laws and now, the Innovators. We'll be heading up to space to regroup with Ian. He's just reported the new system for the 00 will be ready for testing shortly which will be critical in ensuring we're at full strength. We need the 00 fully operational for what's to come."

"Already?" Allelujah raised a brow. "Going to guess he was just up there for fine tuning, but it will be nice to have the 00 ready instead of having to worry about losing our GN Drives due to Trans-Am. We can't afford to lose our GN Drives."

"Indeed, now, all of you be ready for when we prepare to head up into space, I've got a feeling the journey will not be as smooth as we hope it will be," Miss Sumeragi then told all of them.

All the Meisters and crew gave understanding nods of what was to come. They would need to act soon if they wanted to put an end to the current atrocities and stop them from spreading any further.

* * *

Saji gazed over the Gundams as Setsuna and the rest of their Meisters began to get ready for what may be another battle. They were heading up to space and it would be likely A-Laws would notice them. There was no way escaping the atmosphere could be done in secret, not with the increased presence of the Federation with their larger fleet and more advanced methods of detecting GN Particles output.

And he was still around with Celestial Being. He was beginning to wonder if he should actually tag along to maybe try and stop the A-Laws, but he did not know if he could do it. There was the matter of Louise, he did not want to have to fight her again, but he knew he had to get her out of there, for her own safety. So many things just conflicted with the other, what was right and wrong? Just what was he supposed to do? Did he even have the power to do it?

Originally he thought being with Celestial Being and even helping them was the wrong thing to do, but now he was beginning to wonder if it was the right thing to do instead. He did not want people to fight or die, but the A-Laws, and now word of those called the Innovators who manipulated the world, made it seem wrong not to stop them. Would he just be as guilty for letting such things go on in the world when he had some power to stop it?

Saji then prepared to head back to his temporary room before he suddenly bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I-" Saji did not get to finish his sentence as he saw it was Nena who did not seem to mind as she gave him a weak smile before proceeding to her machine.

Before she could get far, however, Saji then called out to her.

"Nena, I just wanted to know something," he began instantly causing Nena to stop and listen to what he had to say as he approached her. "What made you think what you were doing is the right thing when you joined Celestial Being? I need to know as...wel I can't seem to decide what seems to be right and wrong."

The question seemed to make Nena think for a moment before she gave him her response.

"It just seemed like the right thing to do after what I've done," Nena replied, still not fully sure how to answer his question before she continued. "Something just told me I had to do this for the better, both for myself and the others around me. And, if you're going to do something right, don't just think about yourself but for those around you," she told him before giving a brief pause. "Wesker told me that years ago and it's stuck ever since. Now I actually care about those around me other than just thinking of myself as I used to," she stated with a soft smile before looking back at her machine. "I better get going, see ya around," she finished as she left for the Vier leaving Saji alone.

Saji thought about what she had just said for a moment– Doing something not for yourself, but for those around you. It made sense.

He then thought about Mileina, Ian, and the others onboard of this ship. Despite what they had done, they were all good people in their hearts and they wanted to stop something that they all knew was wrong. They just could not sit around with the wrongs of Federation or any power affecting more than just them. In a sense, Celestial Being was fighting to right the wrongs through force, despite how strange it may seem. And they were fighting for those who did not have the power to change things, even if Celestial Being did not see it themselves.

And this all led back to his original question. He wanted no place in any fighting, whatsoever, but could he simply sit by and let all these things in the world happen? What about the truth his sister always tried to uncover? Would he dishonor her memory by living in a world that was made of lies, despite how convincing they may seem?

_Kinue, just what would you do if you knew of this? Just what would you try to accomplish if you were in my place?_ he thought to himself as memories of his sister flashed into his mind. She always searched for the truth behind her stories and reports. Maybe he could do the same thing; maybe there was a way to change things without truly having to fight.

He was no reporter and never would be one of the caliber that was his sister, but maybe it would be his way to change this world for the better. By getting rid of A-Laws by revealing the truth to the public then maybe less blood would be spilled and less people would have to die. Then, he may just get Louise back.

Yes. It made perfect sense, but then the question was, how would he get this out? How would it get pass the censorship that had its grip over all Earth Sphere Federation member nations?

_Just so many questions_, he then stated in his mind before he left the mobile suit container. He had the basic concepts, but he needed to build on them and hopefully, find support for them to end this and get Louise back, one day. And hopefully that would be sooner than later.

* * *

**Middle East, September 9, ****Afghanistan/Turkmenistan Border**

In one of the tents, many people coming from the higher positions of power in terms of rank, waited patiently. Murmurs and whispers were being passed along, discussing the fate of the man who had tried to betray them.

To the edge of the small crowd, Daveral and Flint had their eyes focused on the technician who now was cuffed and kneeling down, his head hanging low. Two well-armed and armoured guards to his sides watched him carefully, their faces completely hidden by their dark goggles and balaclavas–the exact same men who led the assault with Wesker against a Federation battleship.

"I hope this will put the traitor issue to rest," Flint said to Daveral with a frown, his eyes narrowly focused on the man.

"It may make things worse, there could be more like him and it seems like the Federation may know how to get to some of us," Daveral muttered back, unconvinced. "That guy almost looked hesitant to do what he did. How many others may be forced to turn against their in the Rising Phoenix just like him?" he then added.

Flint then turned his head. "That's a good question. Thankfully my parents are part of the Rising Phoenix itself. They're all the way back in Spain," he replied, feeling like he did not need to hide it here.

"Not so great for me. My family supports us indirectly…" Daveral said in a low, concerned tone.

He did not want to risk the lives of his parents or anyone that he knew personally who may get caught up in the current fight because they were linked to him. Knowing A-Laws, they would likely pull it off if they obtained the proper list of contacts and acquaintances. Anything that may threaten the current administration would be taken done by any means–and that was _any_.

"They'll be fine," Flint reassured him. "As long as you don't get captured like I did."

Daveral then turned his head to Flint. "Do they still have records on you?"

"Probably," he replied simply with another frown.

The tent went silent with everyone turning their heads and at now paying attention to what was going on. Wesker stepped in followed by another pair of guards who walked towards the center of the ten where the man was; their approach a combination of heavy boots against sand and rock.

From the near silence, Daveral could hear the man whimpering in fear, shaking uncontrollable with eyes wide open, unable to avert his eyes. The sunglasses Wesker wore seemed to add to the persona of a cold, calculating captain who would not accept failure or mistakes, even if that wasn't quite his true personality.

Wesker stopped, along with his guards, and looked down at the man that only made his whimpers even louder with glistening drops of sweat now rolling down his forehead.

"You are Merrick Dover, correct?" Wesker began in a calm, yet commanding tone.

There was no response coming from the man who was simply too terrified to say anything, his eyes darting around at the guards and Wesker. This soon caused one of the guards behind him to give a harsh stomp beside him and nearly caused him to jump and scream in surprise as if he were expecting to get shot.

"You will answer the Captain's question!" the guard threatened in a deep voice and was about to continue until Wesker signaled for him to stand down.

"How long will this take?" Flint muttered, annoyed by how long this was taking only for Daveral to nudge him.

"Be patient, this is more important than anything else," Daveral whispered almost harshly.

"I know, but still. For all we know the man may not even talk. He's pissing his pants, goddamnit."

The man's mouth then finally opened and he spoke, or at least tried to.

"T-Th-at w-would be….me," he stuttered, teeth nearly rattling while doing so.

Wesker then began again, "What reason did you have for running off like that with vital information?" Wesker then questioned before pausing. "We won't hurt you if you tell us why. Was it the Federation who set you up for this or someone else? Are there any others involved in this?" he continued when the man refused to say anything.

"Time's wasting, Wesker. We need this to hurry," Wallace than said from the crowd. "Leave him behind if we have to. We can't wait on him forever."

The Captain was about to reply back to Wallace, until the captured technician then spoke, interrupting him.

"It was A-Laws, their agents got to me," Merrick said quickly in one breath, and pausing as if something would happen. "They've threatened my family and bribed a few others to send them important information... Th-There were eight-eighteen of us, though only four now after the last battle. I took the information hoping...that they would spare me when they came."

The man then rose up and looked at Wesker with pleading eyes.

"A-Laws, they're coming. They know where we are. Their agents are coming! We've got to get out of here!" Merrick told Wesker, afraid of what may happen now. "They may already here."

Wesker grabbed the man up by the shoulder and gripped him tightly causing the man some pain. "Why did you not tell us this before?" Wesker the asked, almost in surprise with anger as the crowd began muttering to each other with several people, including Wallace, leaving to check on the perimeter.

"I don't know…. They'd kill my family…And they would know…they would just...know….." the man muttered in a fearful voice.

Wesker nearly growled at hearing what had just been heard until one of his guards suddenly slumped dead, a mist of red blood and skull fragments still trailing through the air. Another round then came and caused Wesker to give a painful grunt, a deep cut now over his browls and almost reached his eyes; his sunglasses being knocked off in the process, shattered to pieces.

"Sniper, find cover!" someone shouted.

Immediately people began displacing, either to find cover or to locate where the shooter was firing from with more shots being fired and more people falling down either in pain or death.

Gun-fire then crackled through the air followed by a series of explosions. Screams could be heard over the sudden intensity of battle. Orders were quickly trying to be passed on, but there was simply so much confusion. People were lost, nobody had expected A-Laws, or anyone for the matter, to get this close without warning.

Daveral had immediately taken shelter behind a series of heavy crates along with Flint. Both of them were currently unarmed, though Flint had already began opening one of the crates, hoping there were weapons located inside for their defense.

"Not good, if they start bringing mobile suits now we'll be in trouble," Daveral growled, grinding his teeth before he peered around the corner of the crate he was behind and saw a series of muzzle flashes from the dimness that concealed the shooters.

A rifle then found its way into Daveral's lap who turned to see Flint already loading his weapon and turning the safety off.

"We need to get to our Gundams," Flint said to Daveral just as a series of bullets crashed into the crate they were behind, moving them slightly.

Looking to his right which was the direction where their machines were, Daveral then turned his head back to flint.

"We'll have no cover on the way," he replied. "Though, I do agree. We need to get there before whoever's attacking us gets there."

A soldier, to their surprise, then appeared behind them with a DMR in his hands along with several others.

"Get going, we'll cover you!" they were both told and instantly they obeyed by getting on their feet and preparing to move.

The squad's weapons then flared to life and orders and instructions being barked by the squad leader. The distinct sound of grenades being launched was then heard before the hiss of a canister which landed not far from them was heard signaling smoke rounds had been fired.

Daveral and Flint then made a run for it and so did the squad that was not far behind, all of them heading towards the Gundams in hopes they could get there before the enemy did.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Sorry for how short it is and long this chapter took. University, new games such as Skyrim coming out in Novemeber and SWTOR have stolen my soul making me out this off. I promise to get the story on the move over these enxt few weeks, but I cannot promise anything.


	41. Silence of Heaven

**Gundam 00: Phoenix**

**Silence of Heaven**

* * *

The crack of gunfire and the sight of faintly glowing tracers into the enveloping darkness that was night were the only things Daveral could see and hear while he continued to move forward to where the Gundams were located. He did not know where friendlies or the enemies were in the confusion, but all that mattered was reaching the Gundams before A-Laws did and hopefully salvage what they could of the situation.

Running down, through lanes of equipment and supplies that had not yet been loaded onto vehicles, a sudden deafening boom went off causing Daveral's ears to ring painfully, blocking out all sound for the moment until it began to subside. Turning his head to his right, Daveral noticed a the silhouette of a nearby Viper tank that was currently engaging the enemy with its main cannon. The cannon then fired again, drowning out all sound once more.

With a growl, Daveral turned his head back to his current path moving slightly faster, if just to get further away from the tank. He would rather not have any permanent damage to his hearing if he could help it, especially when he needed to know just what else could be going on or if someone needed to call out to him.

A slight opening in the narrow winding valley that they were in caused Daveral's eyes to widened slightly. They were just about there; however, any sense of relief he had quickly dissipated when an APC bearing the colours and insignia of A-Laws drifted around the corner where the Rising Phoenix motor pool was and into the area.

Immediately upon seeing this, Daveral stopped and did a quick search for cover, getting behind a thick, jagged rock formation that extended out for over eight people to hide behind. Soon afterwards, the others who were behind him also took shelter with the squad leader glancing out from the side to get a good look at what they're facing.

"Daniel," one of the soldiers began with a sharp whisper, looking at the APC before back to the other man, "I've got AT," the man told him and took his launcher off its sling and unfolded the sights.

"Take that thing out, we'll cover," Daniel, the apparent squad leader whispered back before he looked over to another. "Josh, keep a look out for targets of opportunity for my scope." Finally, Daniel looked over at both Daveral and Flint. "Sorry to disappoint you, but we're going to need to use those rifles, just pin those A-Laws down, I'll take them out."

"Sounds like a plan," Flint replied, gripping his rifle tightly with Daveral giving a simple nod as his response, understanding the role he needed to fulfill.

Daniel looked out for a few more seconds, raising his arm for the right moment. With one swift, downwards hand gesture, a streak of exhaust and a glowing red fireball erupted from the launcher before the rifles then followed with quick, short bursts.

Within moments, the A-Laws soldiers who had disembarked were sent scurrying into what cover they could find. Their APC, though still in one piece, had smoke billowing from its open wound caused by the rocket that had struck it with sparks and small explosions shooting out as ammunition detonated inside.

"Another APC inbound!" Josh then shouted, pointing over at another vehicle rumbling forward.

"Get me some more AT on that son of a bitch!" Daniel demanded as everyone ducked back down against the hailstorm of bullets and light cannon-fire that slowly began to strip away their cover, bit by bit.

"Sorry, I'm out!" the soldier who had launched the rocket hollered back over the near deafening noise with Daniel giving a scowl.

"If we don't hurry, they're going to steal our Gundams!" Flint said to Daniel over the noise after waiting for the man to throw a grenade out before ducking back down. "Is there any chance we can run past them?" he then added.

"You're crazy," Daveral said to his friend upon hearing the suggestion. He was not one to take such great risks, especially when the odds were really against them. What if A-Laws just sprayed bullets into them the moment they tried to run for it?

"Negative, we're out of smoke and the run across is too treacherous. Besides it's not like everyone's dead," Daniel answered back to Flint before turning to Josh. "Get me ahold of that tank we ran past, we need its support!"

Josh nodded and activated his helmet comm. "Bloodhound One, we need your support at the motor pool. We need a path cleared to the vehicles!"

"Understood, Bloodhound One coming around to support, I already have my sights on the target," was what came through the radio over the background noise.

A second later, the roar of a cannon could be heard before the second A-Laws' APC took a round through the front and began to start burning.

"Alright, move!" Daniel demanded, signaling them to move forward before he vaulted out from cover.

The rest of the squad quickly followed Daniel, all climbing over what remained of the rock formation as the tank's main cannon proceeded to fire once more, this time at A-Laws troops in cover.

Daveral, however, hesitated at the order due to the sight of A-Laws soldiers still in cover until the earth began to rumble with the treads of an approaching tank that was supporting them. The previous experience of being shot still lingered in his mind was enough for him to doubt if it was a good idea to leave cover when there were still enemies out there. Fighting in a Gundam made you feel invincible and that you could take risks, but here felt utterly vulnerable. He didn't even have a combat vest or his piloting suit on.

Before he could move, Flint then picked him up by his collar and onto his feet.

"You're not going to get shot like last time! Now move, goddamn it!" Flint screamed at Daveral, his eyes wide open with a gaze that demanded action rather than words.

"I got it, I got it," Daveral quickly responded with a single breath before climbing over what was left of the rock formation and made a dash towards where their machines were located.

* * *

**Moralia, September 9, Cavliea**

Helana's eyes were glued to the television. She was not one to watch TV, but what had just flashed on screen had utterly surprised her–the Rising Phoenix was engaged with the A-Laws.

"As you can hear," the reporter began before pausing as another explosion went off in the background, "government peacekeeping forces have just located what appears to be a Rising Phoenix staging area and are currently engaged with them. More men and equipment are already hurriedly being rushed to reinforce the forces already present in hopes of trapping Rising Phoenix personnel and cutting off any possible routes into or out of the valley."

"Do you know of the strength or size of the forces located in the Rising Phoenix area?" the thin, blonde-haired female newscaster asked who appeared to be in her early thirties.

"At this time, it is estimated over a full regiment of men are located in the valley. Included with this are tanks, fighters, artillery and even two Gundams from what the commanding officer of the operation, Parker Pearson, has told us," the reporter answered before a series of shouts and orders could be heard from a officers addressing their troops of their new orders, though it was rather indistinguishable with the battle raging in the background.

"Two Gundams?" the woman repeated with the newscaster confirming, "Are they active?" she then asked.

"At this time, details are not clear, but we have been told that the Rising Phoenix has been caught utterly off guard, though this could possibly change for the fighting has intensified greatly since it first began just under half-an-hour ago," the reporter stated before several planes appeared out of the blue and commenced a strafing run with guns and rockets behind the reporter which was clearly not far away as shockwaves shook the camera and the people on-screen. "Sorry, Trish, but we're going to have to go," the reporter told the newscaster before the camera cut and the screen focused back in on the woman.

"That was our Middle East correspondent, Lloyd George, who we wish our best hopes for his safety," the newscaster said before continuing. "We now bring to you a live address by the Commander-in-chief of the A-Laws, Homer Katagiri. Be warned, the images present are quite graphic, viewer discretion is advised."

Several seconds passed before the screen changed to the image of an aged, yet strong and well-built man appeared, his brown hair tied back into a ponytail with a well-trimmed goatee. His eyes showed no emotion, making it impossible to tell what he thought on thepresent situation as he stood at a podium with a microphone raised.

"As of now, the autonomous peacekeeping force, the A-Laws, is working to finally bring an end to Rising Phoenix activities that seek to destabilize the Middle East with their attacks on both A-Laws and Federation installations as well as against the population," Homer began without any sort of digital screen or paper to guide him.

The images behind him then showed the devastation of several cities with injured people and Federation soldiers trying to do what they can to stabilize present problems they were facing. Though, it looked like there were simply far too few of them trying to contain city-wide catastropes.

Helana could only have her eyes widened. The images were exactly what the newscaster had warned. People had been badly injured, their injuries vary that it did not take much of an imagination to figure out just how bad some of them were going in the Middle East. Some people were missing parts of their body or hideously disfigured while others were crying or screaming at the lost of loved ones; Helana could only be thankful no sound had been provided. She did not want to hear the cries of pain which were clearly coming from some of the wounded or those whose lives had been utterly shattered.

"The Rising Phoenix has been utterly merciless in their attacks. Nobody has been spared from the carnage and more will continue to suffer until the A-Laws has put an end to their actions. Their actions are utterly barbaric and inhumane and they must be halted if there is to be peace. I can assure the public that we will neutralize the Rising Phoenix threat in the area. The government does care about the concerns of those in the Middle East and we will answer their pleads by offering whatever support we can. Have faith that we will point an end to Rising Phoenix activities. Our commitment to this fight shall not waver, we will put an end to these atrocities!" Homer said through the microphone before a volley of question then came from the crowds of journalist.

"That can't be right," Helana muttered to herself, her minds still focused on those vivid images of pain and death.

Those atrocities cannot have been caused by the Rising Phoenix, by her friends. They were good people and they would never cause something like this, she was sure of it. This was just A-Laws manipulating the information, or she hoped, but that would mean the government they had was utterly corrupt. She did not know which of the two was worse, both of them betrayal of trust. Yet, how could she complain with the way things in Moralia were going now? Before they were just surviving, now they were actually flourishing. If that was taken away, what would happen to all of them?

"Rising Phoenix, no good, always making problems for everyone," her father grumbled before wheezing out a cough from his chair.

Helana got up and made sure his blankets still were wrapped around him. "Don't try to talk, dad. Try to get some rest," she said to him.

"It's just," her father gave another cough before continuing on, "Sten would have none of this. No one would," he murmured before he adjusted himself in his seat with a grumble.

"Ya," Helana softly murmured. "He wouldn't."

* * *

**Turkmenistan, September 9, Katharon Base**

Klaus pondered over what options that had accumulated over talks with other leading members of the Katharon. The Kingdom of Suile was the only place in the Middle East still willing to challenge the might of the Federation, but everyone knew there was no way for them to hold with their relatively outdated equipment; GN Drives had changed the power of military forces to incredible levels that conventional technologies needed some form of adaptation to even stand a chance.

"How foolish, even they should know there is no chance of them fighting back against the Federation," Shirin said, having just heard that Suile had blocked any attempt at negotiations.

"Not that the world will care, Suile's information network is useless in its the current situation," someone replied, rubbing their chin. "The Federation's information blackout will ensure nothing will be getting in or out of Suile's borders any time soon."

"What if we arranged a meeting with the royal family? We can them to give us information on the Federation's atrocities in the Middle East which we spread to the rest of the world?" Shirin then suggested to everyone.

Klaus nodded his head before turning to his information informant. "Akada, is there any chance of us getting a way to arrange a meeting with Suile's king?" he asked.

The man scratched the back of his head. "I may be able to use my contacts during my time as a reporter, though I won't be able to promise anything."

"Get what you can, we need some results," Klaus said back to the man before turning to the others. "If we can just get the information we should be able to get our agents to rally support against the Federation government."

"And with public support, the Federation government will have no choice but to reform," Shirin then continued for him.

A Katharon member then entered the room.

"Judas, what news?" Klaus immediately asked. No one would enter unless there was something important to know.

"It's our informant; he's given us information on the Rising Phoenix. Apparently they're in trouble, again," Judas answered.

"Should we aid them?" a Katharon leader said.

"They're at the border between Azadistan and Turkmenistan and they're actually not far from our current location," Judas then informed. "I also hear that their leader is on-site."

"It's too risky," Klaus began. "If they're struggling to survive there is not much aid we can offer. Our own forces are too meager to properly engage Federation forces."

Many of the other Katharon leaders nodded, only Shirin did not agree as she looked at him.

"Is it wise to just leave them to be defeated? Their aid would greatly improve the chances of us getting the message to the public. We only have so many agents and our numbers dwindle every day," Shirin told him.

Klaus pondered on her words for a moment. It would be a risky maneuver, but maybe he could incorporate it into one of the plans that his branch had been preparing.

They needed to get the Federation out of Azadistan. It had always been an concern which only grew when Princess Marina Ismail had been returned to them. And the Rising Phoenix reduced Federation positions, depleting them of vital forces. They needed to strike before they could reinforce and replace the newly instated provisional government with Azadistan's rightful ruler. If they managed that and got Federation forces to listen to Princess who had been unjustly imprisoned and information they got from Suile, it would be a major victory for Katharon. It may even rally part of the Federation to their own cause.

"There is a chance we may be able to help them as our forces head into Azadistan in our attempt to retake the capital, if their remaining forces are willing to support our push," Klaus said before turning to the rest of the leaders. "So, what are our options?"

"If reports are true, they have Gundams which would be of great use and turn the tides for us. Their weaponry would greatly accelerate our push towards the capital meaning less time for the Federation to respond," one of the leaders spoke.

"That's _if _we manage to save them in the first place," another said.

"Our forces are ready to move at a moment's notice; if we aid immediately them we will have an ally in our debt, even if it is a greatly weakened one. The more alliances we can make with those who fight against the Federation government the better off we'll be."

"Agreed," another Katharon cell leader said, giving a nod of approval.

"If it does work out in our favour you have our support."

The remaining leaders also gave their approval and soon, the entire Middle Eastern force of Katharon would be backing this operation.

"Alright," Klaus began before turning to Judas. "Get the word out to our forces we are to aid the Rising Phoenix forces at those coordinates." He then turned his head back to Akada. "Get in touch with your contacts, see if we can arrange a meeting. We've got work to do if we want this to suceed."

"I'll do my best," Akada replied before he left the room immediately to get to work.

Klaus turned his head back to the rest of the Katharon leaders. "Now let's just pray we can catch the Federation by surprise."

* * *

**Earth's Orbit, September 9, **_**Ural**_**-Class Transport **

Graham watched as a group of mobile suits entered the large hanger of the _Ural _with more arriving every passing minute

Thankfully they were not using a _Baikal _Battleship for a staging point or it would be impossible for a proper briefing to occur and there was no chance of them getting four battleships to carry twenty-four mobile suits. From what he heard, the majority of the fleet was rallying around some satellite. A rather curious and strange move, what could it possibly be?

He then looked at his Ahead. His request for Billy getting him a new machine had not been fulfilled for Billy Katagiri always had something to attend within the A-Laws leadership. They always wanted something so requests from old friends were definitely at the bottom of the list of "Things to Do" for the brilliant engineer.

Fortunately, what Billy had managed to get him, and his squadron were some definitely much needed upgrades. His Ahead had been given smaller, but more efficient and powerful thrusters. To add to that, there were two small arm shields instead of one and both of them were packing GN Vulcans within that did not hinder his close-range abilities. And no longer did he have to bother using the rifle which would interfere with his two-handed fighting style. His men were rather jealous to say the least, but thankfully Katagiri had found a way to give some more efficient systems to his men's GN-Xs. They would need them in the fights to come–and sadly there were never enough Aheads to go around.

"This better crush Celestial Being I don't want to have to chase them for the rest of my life," Graham heard from the woman known as Louise.

"It'll be difficult," Graham began before turning his head towards her and gave her a serious look, "and will you be able to handle yourself out there?" he asked, waiting for her response.

The woman did not flinch or bother to look back at him. "I'll be ready; you'll get no mistakes from me this time."

Graham could only raise a brow. He knew he would hate himself for asking this question, but ever since their last battle and the transmission she had with someone on Celestial Being's ship, it only raised the question: would she be able to fight if they met again?

"And what if we meet Saji once more? What will you do?" Graham then asked her curiously.

The woman hesitated for a moment before she regained her confidence and responded. "I'll save him," she told him and in a tone that sounded like she would tear into Celestial Being's ship if she had to.

Graham gave but a simple nod and prepared to head out to inspect his machine until he spotted a thin white-haired woman and a tall brown-haired male enter the room. Both of them were not that old, appearing in their early twenties.

He then realized that one of them was the super soldier. Soma Pierres was here name if he remembered it right and quite a skilled pilot. She was one the few who can fight a Gundam to a stand-still and still have reasonable chance at winning. The fact she had total confidence in his abilities also made her a worthy ally to fight beside. Seeing her without Colonel Smirnov, however, was something new.

His eyes then noticed that the brown-haired male had glanced over at Louise for a moment and Graham almost would have thought he was checking her out if it weren't for the fact his gaze was utterly fixated and he almost seemed confused as to why Louise was here.

"I don't think it's nice of you to stare," Louise, who had quickly taken notice, then said to the man which snapped him back into reality.

The man gave a slight bow and apologized, "I'm sorry. I just never expected someone such as you in the A-Laws. You don't look like one who should be fighting on the front-lines," he said sincerely without fumbling on any of his words or saying the wrong thing which Graham would have expected from younger males of his age.

"I get that a lot," Louise simply said with a small smile. "But I'm here so it doesn't really change much, does it?"

"No, it doesn't. By the way, I'm Second Lieutenant Andrei Smirnov," he then introduced himself and extended a hand.

"Warrant Officer Louise Halevy," Louise answered, returning his greeting before shaking his hand.

"First Lieutenant Soma Pierres," Soma then said now entering the conversation, also shaking Louise's hand after Andrei. "My team will be assigned to aid you in the fight against Celestial Being." She then looked at Graham. "Captain Aker, it's been awhile since we last met. I see you're here early for once."

Graham just shrugged. "I would be late, but my boys won't allow me to relax," he said jokingly before he stepped forward and shook the hands of his fellow comrades. "Captain Graham Aker. I would introduce you two to my team, but they're off being iditiots somewhere on the ship."

"We better go report to our superior," Soma then said remembering what Andrei and herself had to do as she signaled for the Second Lieutenant to quickly follow her through the door into the interior of the ship.

_So many aces on one vessel, command must really mean business, _Graham thought to himself before his thoughts went back to what he had said to that young man back in Spain, about the promise he made on meeting him and Celestial Being back on the battlefield.

He had to obey orders, but he still wanted vengeance just for himself as did his team. They needed to be the ones to defeat Celestial Being. Would the Gods of Battle allow his request to be acknowledged? Either way, though, they would still at least get to face Celestial Being once more and he could settle the debt he had with that young man.

Nothing good would come from it but regaining the honour that had been lost, expunging the failure would put his mind at ease over the deaths of the many Flag Fighters that he had failed to save.

* * *

**Earth's Orbit, September 9**

Judgement stared back at Earth and the A-Laws forces that were assembling with their carrier moving out supported by two battleships guarding its flanks.

They must have caught wind of Celestial Being's attempt to break through the atmosphere and hoped that they could finish Celestial Being right after they got too far out from Earth–they could thank Wang Liu Mei and Ribbons for that.

Regardless, they would not be the ones to strike first; instead the Innovators would be the to strike a crippling blow against their enemy. There were five of them in total: Revive Revival, Hilling Care, Divine Nova, Bring Stability and himself. It would be more than enough to challenge the foe and if did not defeat them, it would cripple them enough for the A-Laws to properly do their job.

"I hope you do not let your hunter instincts get the better of you," Judgement then heard over the comm. It was Hilling's voice.

Judgement could only cast a glare at her Gadessa from within his Garazzo.

"As long as I'm the one who ends the mistake's life once all is settled and done, I care not for where or how," Judgement then replied, still staring back at Earth.

"You'll get your chance. Those higher up on the military hierarchy of the A-Laws will ensure no one will intervene; though, Ribbons may integrate us into the A-Laws as licensed officers if this goes poorly. He wants results and the A-Laws high command wants victory and they would be fools to turn down our aid," Revive said. "Their commander's been pressing for our help in their operation ever since Celestial Being made their appearance."

"Then it cannot come down to that. We are Innovators, we cannot lower ourselves to the likes of those beneath us," Judgement said with a growl. He simply would not allow that to happen. The human mercenary who had died four years ago proved they were simply not up to the task.

Hilling gave a light chuckle. "You almost sound like Ribbons. I guess you are as loyal to the ideology after all."

"And if we were not loyal we would not even be here," Divine said before Judgement could respond in kind.

"Enough, the battle is about to begin. The _Ptolemaios_ has been detected on the long-range sensors is heading towards Lagrange 3," Bring then interrupted, bringing the attention of the Innovators, even though Quantum Brainwaves would have been a more efficient means of communications.

Revive's Gadessa then moved forward through the void in the direction where Celestial Being had been detected.

"Come, Hilling, we shall slow the Ptolemaios long enough for the A-Laws to reach them," Revive said with Hilling's Gadessa following right behind Revive.

_There will be a reckoning for Celestial Being and this world_, Judgement thought as he brought up an image of the _Memento Mori_.

Nothing would stop what was to come and the Innovators would ensure the plans set out would be fulfilled, regardless of the cost.

* * *

**September 9, _Ptolemaios II _enroute to Lagrange 3**

The bridge of the _Ptolemaios_ lay silent as the crew kept a careful eye on their surroundings hoping that the A-Laws would be too far out of position to react if they did send their fleets after them. At this moment, they were incredibly vulnerable until their particle supply had recharged.

Miss Sumeragi kept her eyes glued to a sub-screen in front of her that showed all sensor contact. Though they were relatively far away from Earth's orbit thanks to their flawless launch out of the atmosphere, A-Laws vessels just needed confirmation on their own sensors before they could effortlessly blast away from long-range. If it came down to that, the Ptolemaios would be _devastated_ within moments.

"Feldt, how long until we break out of the Federation's detection grid?" she asked Feldt who quickly brought a timer on the main screen.

"Twelve hundred until we break through their detection grid, if we maintain our present course without any sort of engagement that is," Feldt replied back, fixated on her own screen.

Allelujah then spoke over the comm. "Miss Sumeragi, it'll be o-six-hundred until Arios is recharged," he reported to Miss Sumeragi.

"Same goes for the rest of us except Setsuna and Nena," Teria then stated.

"I'm rather surprised there was no resistance upon immediate entry into space. The fleets must be sitting back today," Lyle noted.

"Let's hope it remains that way," Setsuna replied in his low, emotionless voice.

Miss Sumeragi nodded her head, remaining silent while the _Ptolemaios _continued its assigned course. They needed to get to Lagrange 3 immediately. The longer they were from the fight, the more atrocities that would happen when they were gone. This fighting needed to end sooner rather than later before A-Laws and the Federation government did something drastic that would make their mission impossible, especially since the Innovators were involved. Celestial Being simply just did not have the resources for an overly prolonged fight.

Worse, the Rising Phoenix could be knocked of commission if the reports were true. They were just suffering defeat after defeat. Wesker may even pull out of the fight temporarily if he survived his ordeal with the A-Laws engaging him in the Middle East. His forces were too meager to squander and there had been rumours that a complete different course of action may be taken, if just to preserve what they had left. As of now, she was counting them out of allies they could call upon until the final results of of the battle's aftermath came in.

"They're here," Nena then said.

"What?" Sumeragi began until she realized what had just caught Nena's full attention.

Mileina suddenly then let out a quick gasp and turned to peers with the warning tone rapidly beeping at her console.

"Incoming particle beam!" she warned quickly. "ETA, less than ten seconds until impact!" she continued as another timer appeared on the main screen.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Lasse shouted as he began to pull back on the control of the _Ptolemaios_, using what particle supply there was left to begin maneuvering the ship away from imminent danger. "Who the hell could it be?"

"Innovators, I should have known they would be waiting," Tieria uttered through the intercom.

As the _Ptolemaios_ pitched its bow up and narrowly avoided the violent, orange particle beam that passed by the vessels port-side, Miss Sumeragi turned to Feldt.

"Open the container doors, have Setsuna and Nena head out immediately, we cannot afford to take any hits in our present condition!" Miss Sumeragi ordered hastily before the vessel shook once more as another particle beam veered past them.

Lasse growled, pushing down on the helm, causing the _Ptolemaios_ to dive under another particle beam. "If only Litchty was here, I don't think I'm going to be able to keep us safe for much longer."

"Try your best," Miss Sumeragi replied reassuringly.

"Decks are clear and mobile suit containers are open! Miss Sumeragi, I've finally got them on E-Sensors, it's the Innovators!" Feldt reported with their image being focused on Miss Sumeragi's personal screen.

"Hurry, launch the 00 and Vier. When Seravee, Cheridum and Arios have recharged enough particle for optimal performance, deploy them immediately. We need to deal with the Innovators quickly; it's likely they're going to attempt to slow us down until Federation or A-Laws forces reach us!"

"Transferring launch controls over to 00 and Vier, they may launch when ready!" Mileina then quickly told Setsuna and Nena.

"Roger, this is Setsuna F. Seiei, 00 Gundam, launching!" Setsuna announced as the 00 briefly appeared through _Ptolemy_'s bridge before heading off.

The Vier then appeared right behind 00's launch course.

"I've got you covered, Setsuna," Nena said.

"Roger that."

_Setsuna, Nena, it's up to you two for the time being,_ Sumeragi thought to herself, staring at the timer representing until the others would be ready.

* * *

Setsuna watched as another particle beam came zooming past the _Ptolemaios. _It wouldn't be long until they finally took a hit, Lasse had to maintain their present course forward–they could not turn back, the risks were too high. A moments delay could end up with the A-Laws all over them.

"Setsuna, there's five of them from what _Ptolemy_'s E-Sensor is reading. Two of them of those you saw in the Middle East while another is a mobile armour that the Rising Phoenix spotted in their previous engagement. The last two, they're new models," Feldt told him with Setsuna giving a simple nod in return.

"That range, how are we supposed to fight them without risking _Ptolemy_?" Nena commented, rather amazed by the duration of this long-range attack that was going on for.

"We need to force them to come to us," Setsuna replied, staring in the direction of the enemy. "Nena, launch particle disruption smoke along _Ptolemy_'s course as planned."

"I'm so glad that Miss Sumeragi knew what to bring beforehand," Nena murmured as several missiles guided themselves from their launchers towards the _Ptolemaios _before detonating into a cloud of disruption smoke that concealed _Ptolemy _in a foggy green mist.

"Now, will it draw them out?" Setsuna muttered as another particle beam began to pass through the smokescreen before it dissipated completely before it could even come close to striking _Ptolemy_.

The 00 and the Vier maintained close proximity to the _Ptolemaios_ while staying just out of the smoke keeping focussed in the direction where the attacks were coming from in hopes that their attackers would decide to close into combat range.

Before anyone could get too comfortable, three specks of red appeared, moving in fast towards them at incredible speeds before the trails of red particles quickly came into sight.

"They're using boosters to close the distance," Nena stated out before she gave a growl. "He's with them," he heard her say and Setsuna automatically knew who she was referring to.

"Control yourself Nena. Don't go running off to face him yourself," Setsuna cautioned her. He had did not have too much experience fighting beside her, but he had to rely on her more than ever.

Nena frowned. "That may not be a problem. He still wants payback for last time, but I'm not going to give it to him," she told him.

"Roger that," Setsuna acknowledged before he saw the enemies' boosters disengage from the two mobile suits while the mobile armour led the way forward for them.

The Empruss then opened up and fired its particle cannon towards the two Gundams while two orange specks of light appeared in the background before they came into full-view– no longer were the Gadessas targeting the _Ptolemaios_.

The two Gundam immediately evaded, trying to stick together as the three particle beams tore through space, presenting the two pilots little room to maneuver while staying in close formation. The Vier was forced to halt as a particle beam separated it from the 00 allowing the two Garazzos to make their move as their GN Drives began spewing more and more particles as they accelerated forwards and ignited their particle blades.

"So much for sticking together," Nena growled as the Vier began opening up with its rifle at the nearest Garazzo. "I killed you once and I'll do it again!"

The Vier's particle beams were expertly dodged as the first Garazzo almost closed it, but Setsuna made it there first as the 00's blade caught the multiple beam claws before raising the 00's other blade and fired.

The beam did not strike the Garazzo, but it did force it away before being forced to continuously dodge more shots from both the 00 and the Vier.

The other Garazzo, however, lunged forth at the 00 forcing Setsuna to block with one of his GN Swords and he could not help but notice the mobile armour that was getting dangerously close. Would it try to blast away at them or would it try to get in close and render them helpless?

Setsuna then refocused his mind on more pressing of the attacking Garazzo as he then noticed the set of claws then began to slowly move together and begin forming a single blade that had an intense glow. The GN Sword began to crack under the force, but immediately disengaged with that blade and came around the 00's second blade. He could not afford to lose his most precious weapons so early on in the fight.

Raising its other arm in response, the Garazzo brought its second pair of GN Claws down to block the GN Sword, but Setsuna quickly had the 00 already retract its first blade and drew out a beam saber to Devine's surprise. This saber immediately was plunged forwards, in hopes of impaling the Garazzo, but an incoming particle beam from the Empruss forced the two machines to separate with Setsuna switching back to the physical swords.

The Garazzo then attempted to dive back in, but the Vier fired its rifle forcing the Garazzo to raise its field, but before it could lower the field to continue its attack, the Vier lashed out with its saber. The Garazzo blocked, but a well-placed kick caused the Garazzo temporarily out of control and further away from the two Gundams.

Nena then attempted to go in for the kill, but the Empruss had already swung around and forced her to dodge a barrage of particle beams as the Garazzo behind it regained control.

"They've got each other covered to ensure we won't be able to do any lasting damage," Setsuna noted before he noticed two more red specks closing in and saw the Gadessas that had been previously blasting both them and _Ptolemy_ close in on the vessel.

"Setsuna, they're going to break through!" he heard Nena shout out as she attempted to intercept them with several particle shots, but a Garazzo moved in front of his sights and activated its GN Field, completely negating her efforts. "Son of a bitch!" she then screamed before she found herself being forced to dodge the Garazzo's blades while attempting to fight back with a single beam saber.

Setsuna gritted his teeth as he attempted to race forward to try and stop them, but the other Garazzo intercepted him by lashing out with its blades and forced him into a defensive stance as he blocked before striking back.

"_Ptolemy_, watch out!_"_ Setsuna shouted as the two Gadessas began to take aim. At that range, disruption smoke would be meaningless against that much power.

He could only helplessly watch as the two Gaddessas began to charge their particle cannons for a moment, until the Garazzo attempted to overpower him by bringing both blades down on him which he responded to by quickly skirting to the side and giving a hard kick the machine's back before getting on the comm.

"_Ptolemy_, do you copy?" he immediately called out, noticing the two Gadessas' weapons were glowing at the tip with unstable energy bounding about on rails of the weapon, signifying they had just fired.

The channel was silent for a moment until he noticed Arios coming around in its flight mode, hitting the left flank of the Gadessas by showering them with particle beams.

"Allelujah?" Setsuna began as he noticed Seravee and Cheridum emerge from the cloud.

"Setsuna, _Ptolemy_'s fine, we made an emergency launch to intercept these bastards just when they thought they had us. Miss Sumeragi's timing was right on the mark," he heard Lyle say as Cheridum began firing with its sniper rifle at a Gadessa, staggering it as the shot struck its large shoulder pauldron before the two enemy machines backed away.

Tieria then appeared on the screen. "Setsuna, our machines haven't fully charged to peak efficiency as intended. That emergency response will force us to conserve our particle supply; we're just running on what the Drives can generate."

"Acknowledged," Setsuna replied before going after the Garazzo that had attempted to stop him, starting off with three shots from the 00's blades before quickly closing the distance and swiped at the Garazzo with the 00's right-hand blade.

The Garazzo swirled around the blade and countered the 00's left blade with one of its own and had its other set of GN Claws approach the 00's head.

"I'll cripple that machine with one strike," Bring Stability stated as the Garazzo's claws enclosed upon the 00's head from above.

"I won't let you!" Setsuna roared upon seeing this.

With one hard thrust on the controls, Setsuna broke away from the Garazzo, but his cockpit rocked with warning signs blaring throughout the cockpit, part of the upper torso blinking red on the screen.

"A foolish attempt, you cannot escape the Garazzo."

The Garazzo then lunged forward with a surge of particle being expelled from its GN Drive and prepared to spear the 00.

Setsuna watched the glowing orange GN Claw come closer, but at that very moment the 00's took a swipe at the Garazzo's lower torso while Setsuna maneuvered just enough that the GN Claw instead went through the side of the 00's head.

Warning lights continued to flicker while parts of Setsuna's screen turned into black and white static, but he could still see just enough to direct his actions; a necessary sacrifice as the 00's blade then tore into the Garazzo before twisting it and beginning to tear upwards into the Garazzo's torsos. But yet, the Garazzo did not falter as it firmly latched onto the 00 with its arms.

"What, is he trying to trap me?" Setsuna murmured. "Are the Innovators that willing to sacrifice their lives thanks to Veda?"

In the corner of his eye, however, Setsuna watched as the back pod of the Garazzo then jettisoned itself and soared away from the combat zone. Already, Setsuna attempted to break free and give chase, but a moment later, the Garazzo that the 00's blade was still lodged in exploded and sent Setsuna's world into darkness.

* * *

Nena looked as the crippled 00 helplessly drifted through space, the explosion having propelled it a considerable distances from where it had once been. Not much remained of the 00's head or arms, but the GN Drives seemed to be still intact, thankfully.

"Setsuna!" she called out only to get no response. "Setsuna, respond!" she called out again, still with no answer.

Immediately this silence caused her to make a beeline for the 00, despite the danger. It could not be left undefended for long.

As she raced towards the 00, a set of claws flew past with sparking electrical wires from the Empruss in front of her and there was no time to brake.

Before she could strike the wires, a salvo from the Seravee cut through the Empruss' trap leaving the wire inert allowing the Vier to race through them without a problem while the Empruss itself activated its GN Field and went after the Seravee instead which was focussing its cannons at the mobile armour.

"I've got this covered! Get the 00 back to the _Ptolemaios_!" Tieria said before he grunted as the Empruss' particle cannon fired at Seravee forcing it to raise its GN Field.

Keeping focused on the 00, the Vier managed to get a grasp on what remained of the 00's left arm and immediately began to fall back to the _Ptolemaios _

Nena looked her Haro which sat docked right above her controls.

"See if you get in their system and distract them long enough for us to get back home," Nena told her Haro.

"Understood, understood," it replied in its mechanical voice.

A trail of small particle beams then began to trail past Nena's screens and continued until the cockpit shook as rounds began to finally hit their mark.

The Vier then turned its head to see the remaining Garazzo blasting away with its wrist-mounted Vulcans, letting loose a hailstorm of shots that did not end while maintaining its present course towards the Vier, a set of GN Claws ignited and ready for action.

Judgement's voice then came through the channel. "I will ensure that both you and the double-powered one will not make it back!" Judgement shouted before the Garazzo the ignited its second pair of claws and brought them down against the Vier.

Trying to keep the Garazzo at bay, the Vier brought its GN Rifle to bear, but before it fire one of the GN Claws came down and sliced the weapon in two.

"Your existence is a blight to this world as is those who stand against the Plan!" Judgement roared as the second pair of the Garazzo's claws then tore into the right shield pod and then swept down and severed the arm at the joint. "I will see it through that it is fulfilled in the name of the Innovators!"

_It seems dying shortened his temper_, Nena thought as she struggled to force Judgement back as the Vier reached for its beam saber and quickly pushed the 00 away from herself. She couldn't let this lunatic get the 00 or Setsuna.

The Vier's single beam saber clashed with the Garazo's right GN Claw causing sparks to fly, but the second pair of claws came down and forced Nena to back away, narrowly avoiding the strike that flashed in front of her cockpit.

Nena growled before she shouted "Do still hate me that much or are you that much of a lapdog for that man, Ribbons?"

"He is the only one can see the Plan through and that is not because he was the one who brought me here to help him see it through!" Judgement shot back as his Garazzo closed in, blades crossed. "Mere humans cannot even hope to accomplish what we will. Only we can guide humanity to its proper place! And as for you, you are an impurity, a failure that must be destroyed! It is those such as you who corrupt this world and divert humanity off the proper path! As humans cannot change their destructive ways and unite as one, we will do it for them! No matter the costs it takes!"

The Garazzo was about to strike until a barrage particle beam forced it to suddenly raise its GN Field.

Arios swept by and transformed into its mobile suit form and began blasting away at the Garazzo forcing it to keep its field up until the it got close enough and swung one of its claws at Arios. Arios simply twisted out of the way of the claws and continued its attack.

"Nena, fall back, get Setsuna clear!" Allelujah told her over the channel. "We're falling back around the _Ptolemaios_; the disruption smoke is about to wear off!"

"Roger," Nena acknowledged, relieved, as the Vier quickly went back to reach the 00 as used its remaining arm to grab the lifeless 00 before making a break for _Ptolemy_.

* * *

**Earth's Orbit, ****September 9, _Volga-_Class Battleship _Petersburg_**

Goodman gazed over the satellite that house their newest weapon. The final preparations for the _Memento Mori _had been completed and was ready to demonstrate its might to the world, but they needed one test to ensure it was capable of enforcing their will down to the dissidents below. They needed to ensure this weapon could accurately strike down their enemies below and to see the effects it would cause in its aftermath. Only then would these weapons be truely ready to be used against those such as the Kingdom of Suile.

"_Memento Mori _is operational, sir. We're waiting on your word to initiate strafing," one of his officers reported with Goodman giving a nod.

"Do we have a position of the Katharon forces attempting to move into Azadistan?" Goodman asked.

"Yes, sir. They're amassing right outside of its border and they are preparing to move out," the officer answered him with Goodman giving a wide grin.

"Well then, let's show the dissidents the light of heaven. We shall only need to use a fraction of the _Memento Mori'_s power to wipe this filth from this world. Ensure we can level the Katharon forces and nothing more. We already have enough of our own in the Federation Military questioning our methods," Goodman announced with the officer giving a nod.

Only those most loyal and committed to the A-Laws would truely witness the wrath of the heavens. And thankfully he had already sent Kati and her entourage off to hunt Celestial Being in space and he was sure Colonel Lindt could keep her in line with the mission long enough for the _Memento Mori _to complete its mission of cleansing the world of those who would oppose the Federation. Idealist or those with the lack of will had no place in the true goal of the A-Laws.

"Acknowledged, _Memento Mori _commencing its charging cycle, firing solution have been locked into its targetting systems. ETA three minutes until strafing, power levels will be maxed to twenty-five percent for this run," the officer confirmed as the plan went into motion.

Those words brought a wider smile to Goodman's large face, it would not be long until all the anti-government forces and dissidents had been destroyed, crushed under the might of the A-Laws.


End file.
